


Outlaws

by Theburningred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobic Language, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Military Kink, Minor Violence, Murder, Pining, Retirement, Torture, Unilock
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 232,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theburningred/pseuds/Theburningred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der englischen Großstadt Chesterfield schlägt sich der 20-jährige Medizinstudent John Watson mehr schlecht als recht durchs Leben. Mit einem Fuß immer über dem Abgrund, hält sich John nur mit seinen festen Prinzipien über Wasser. Der brillante Chemiestudent Sherlock Holmes - mit zweifelhaftem Ruf  - kreuzt immer wieder seinen Weg und zeigt offenkundiges Interesse - doch John hat seit der Highschool eine begründete Abneigung gegen den arroganten Holmes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Teil 1**

**Not Really My Area**

_scars make us who we are_   
_hearts and homes are broken, broken_   
_far, we could go so far_   
_with our minds wide open, open._

 

Die Tür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und John Watson wachte augenblicklich auf, als hätte jemand kaltes Wasser über ihm ausgeschüttet. Sein Herz klopfte schnell und hart in der Brust, als er den vertrauten Umrissen seines Zimmers gewahr wurde.

»Du kommst zu spät. Los, aufstehen.« Sein Vater blieb in der Tür stehen, die Hand noch auf der Klinke, das Gesicht wie eine Maske aus grauem Ton.

»Ich bin wach.«

»Beeil dich.« Er ließ die Tür offen und verschwand in Richtung Küche. Schwerfällig schlug John die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf.  
Der erste Tag nach den Semesterferien. Er besuchte die ortsansässige Universität, eine überlaufende, öffentliche Einrichtung mit etwa 20.000 Studenten hier im Osten der Grafschaft Derbyshire, wo er seit seiner Geburt wohnte. Sein zweites Semester. Gott sei Dank waren die Ferien vorbei.

Langsam schlurfte er in Richtung Bad und als er auf dem Weg dahin auf die Uhr im Flur sah, fiel ihm auf, dass er wirklich spät dran war. Keine Zeit zu duschen. Er machte schnell eine Katzenwäsche und kehrte dann in sein Zimmer zurück. Jeans, T-Shirt, ein ausgebeulter Pullover. Flüchtig fuhr er mit seinen Fingern durch die blonden Haare. Konnte losgehen.  
Er schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und ging in die Küche. Er hörte, wie sein Vater die Schrottkiste von Auto aus der Garage fuhr. Obwohl das Fenster geschlossen war, vernahm er deutlich die pfeifenden Geräusche, die, wie er wusste, aus der Motorhaube kamen. Ein Wunder, dass es immer noch fuhr.  
Zwei Minuten genügten, um sich ein Sandwich zu machen. Toast, gesalzene Butter, Formfleisch. Als er die Butter in den Kühlschrank zurückstellte, schrie sein Vater von draußen nach ihm, er solle endlich kommen. John trank einen Schluck aus der Milchflasche im Kühlschrank, packte sein Sandwich in Zeitungspapier ein und ging nach draußen.

Ungeduldig kam ihm sein Vater entgegen, riss ihm den Rucksack aus der Hand und warf ihn durch das Autofenster auf der Fahrerseite nach hinten auf die Rückbank.

»Los jetzt. Wegen dir komme ich zu spät.«

John schwieg. Er und sein Vater stiegen ein. Als Mr Watson den Wagen startete, machte der alte Ford ein erbärmliches Geräusch, als würde er um Gnade betteln. John stellte sich oft vor, wie sich der Ford bei jeder Fahrt quälte, wie seine Blechteile krächzten und schmerzten. Während der Fahrt zur heruntergekommenen Bahnstation im Zentrum ihres Viertels litten beide, doch nur dem Wagen hörte man es an.

Als er das Schweigen nicht mehr ertragen konnte, machte John das Radio an. Ein fröhlicher, guter Song. Er atmete tiefer, versuchte sich zu entspannen, in den letzten Minuten bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten. The Jayhawks spielten dieses Lied, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Guter Song. Er kannte es aus irgendeiner Werbung und nahm sich vor, ihn später zuhause runterzuladen.  
Hinter hohen, schmalen Pappeln, deren Spitzen sich im Wind wogen, tauchte sein Bahnhof auf, obwohl Bahnhof zuviel gesagt war Es handelte sich dabei um zwei Gleise und einen Fahrkartenautomat.  
Selbst auf die Entfernung sah er Pete Andrews mit seiner Clique auf dem Gleis stehen und rauchen. Als sein Vater vorfuhr, sank Johns Herz in die Hose. Alle starrten sie ihn und den Schrottwagen an, Pete, seine Freunde, alle anderen Studenten, die wie er aus der gleichen Gegend kamen. Er konnte das fette, abscheuliche Grinsen auf Adam Coles Gesicht sehen, Petes bestem Freund.

»Also wirklich, John«, protestierte sein Vater, als John sich nicht rührte.

»Nein«, sagte er schwach. »Ich will nicht. Ich bin krank, ich-«

Mr Watson beugte sich über ihn, ohne das Lenkrad loszulassen, und öffnete die Beifahrertür auf der linken Seite. »Los«, fauchte er.

John erlaubte sich, für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen. Der Wagen machte schreckliche Geräusche, als wären kleine Metallteile in sein Getriebe geraten und ratterten nun in den rostigen Blechteilen herum. Ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft. Er stieg aus und ganz automatisch nahm sein Gesicht einen leeren Ausdruck an. Er griff nach hinten auf die Rückbank und zog seinen Rucksack hervor, schulterte ihn.  
»Bis später, Dad.« Die Tür schlug zu.

»Na wer kommt denn da?« Die ganze Gruppe stellte sich vor dem breiten Eingang auf, der auf das Gleis führte. Ein Mädchen mit Brille und Zöpfen erreichte sie zur gleichen Zeit wie John und sie ließen sie durch, ohne ihr auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen. John hatte nicht soviel Glück.

»Sieht aus als trägt er das Fell einer toten Katze«, bemerkte ein Mädchen aus der Gruppe trocken. Sie war schön, hochgewachsen und lange, dunkle Haare. Er war mit ihr zur Schule gegangen. Ein paar ihrer Freunde feixten gehässig.

Noch immer konnte er die klagenden Laute des Ford hören, obwohl sein Vater schon ein gutes Stück davongefahren war. In die Schmerzenslaute des Autos mischte sich das Zischen des einfahrenden Zug, der sie in den Norden der Stadt bringen würde.  
John suchte sich einen Platz an der Tür, stellte den Rucksack zwischen seinen Füßen ab und zog eine zerfledderte Ausgabe eines Charles-Bukowski-Romans zu sich heran. Er hatte Das Schlimmste Kommt Noch schon Dutzende Male gelesen, und dennoch fing er immer wieder von vorn an, kaum dass er die letzte Seite ausgelesen hatte. Das Buch war ihm ein Freund, wie kein Mensch es je gewesen war. Er hatte das Gefühl, Henry Chinaski war der einzige Mensch, der ihn verstand.

Nach einer dreiviertelstunde Fahrzeit erreichte er den Zielbahnhof und stieg aus. Diese Bahnlinie nutzten viele Studenten, weil sie aus den ärmeren Gebieten der Stadt, wo eine Wohnung erschwinglich war, in den reichen Norden führte. Als er mit dem Strom Studenten das Tor des Unigeländes passierte, erregte das Brummen eines teuren Wagens seine Aufmerksamkeit. Hinter ihm fuhr ein schwarzer Mercedes, die Scheiben getönt, so dass man nicht hineinsehen konnte, an den Gehweg heran. Die Beifahrertür öffnete sich. Noch bevor der Wagen stoppte, streckte Sherlock Holmes seine langen, schlanken Beine aus dem Wagen und steckte sich noch im Sitzen eine Zigarette an. John konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, Sherlock Holmes. Er war auch ein Außenseiter, genau wie John, aber ihn ließen sie in Ruhe. Er hatte den Ruf, in allerlei illegale Geschäfte verwickelt zu sein, aber das waren wahrscheinlich nur Gerüchte. Seine Familie war die reichste weit und breit und aber das schlimmste war, dass Holmes in seine Chemiekurse ging, und ihn überall schlug. Er tauchte nur sporadisch hier und da zum Unterricht auf und hatte ihn dennoch in jeder einzelnen Prüfung geschlagen. Sie waren schon zusammen zur Highschool gegangen und er hatte A-Level in allen Kursen gehabt. Bastard. Er war reich und hochintelligent, an seiner Stelle hätte er dieses Kaff in Richtung London oder Cambridge oder Oxford oder wohin er sonst wollte, verlassen. Und John? Würde ein Versager werden, genau wie sein Vater, und in dieser Stadt begraben werden, bevor er vierzig war - falls es das Leben doch noch gnädig mit ihm meinte.

Als Holmes an ihm vorbeiging, warf er ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Genauer gesagt nicht ihm, sondern seinem Pullover. John spürt, wie die Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. Das Teil war hässlich, das wusste er selbst, senfbraun und viel zu groß. Holmes hingegen trug eine schwarze, enge Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Hemd, nicht weniger eng, dass er in die Hose gesteckt hat. Seine Füße steckten in groben Boots. Er war der mit Abstand attraktivste, exotischste Junge in ihrer Fakultät, das war kein Geheimnis. Und doch hatte sein Gesichtsausdruck auch etwas Abstoßendes. Er zeigte seine Arroganz ganz offen und hin und wieder, wenn ihm jemand die Zeit stahl oder ihm auf andere Art und Weise im Weg stand, geschahen Dinge.  
Die Menge trat sofort zurück, als Sherlock Holmes mit schnellen Schritten auf das Eingangstor zuging. Wie John ihn hasste, diesen privilegierten, arroganten Schnösel!  
»Neue Lederjacke, Pete? Und eine neue Schlampe an deiner Seite, ach Gott, diese Schlampe. Viel Spaß mit HIV.«  
Petes Freunde lachten ihn aus, aber Pete selbst schien nicht nach Lachen zumute zu sein.  
»Willkommen zurück, Holmes.« Er knackte mit den Knöcheln.  
Sherlock Holmes steckt sich die Kippe zwischen die Lippen und zeigt Pete den Mittelfinger, bevor er sich, immer noch rauchend, in das Chemiegebäude begab.

John saß in Histologie ganz vorn neben Mike Stamford. Mike war sein einziger Bekannter hier, ein loyaler Gefährte, zu unbedeutend und unsichtbar, um wirklich unbeliebt zu sein. Er war blond wie John, aber doppelt so breit und mindestes drei Mal so gütig. In all den Jahren, in denen sie sich jetzt schon kannten, hatte er ihn nicht einmal anders als ausgeglichen und ruhig erlebt. Er war vor ein paar Jahren mit seiner Familie in die Stadt gezogen und im Sommer hatten sie zusammen im Supermarkt gejobbt.  
»Hallo John!« Mike lächelte ihn an und drehte sich auf seinem Sitz so, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. »Wie waren deine Ferien?«

»Kurz«, antwortete John. Wenn er sagte kurz, dann meinte er damit, dass er jeden Tag zehn Stunden auf dem Bau gejobbt hatte. Unikurse kamen ihm mehr als gelegen. »Ich habe gearbeitet. Und deine Ferien?«  
Während John sich setzte, berichtete ihm Mike von den vergangenen zwei Monaten. John hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin.  
Er würde sich daran gewöhnen, dass wusste er. So war es immer. Und das hier war seine große Chance, eines Tages alles hinter sich zu lassen. Er hatte im letzten Schuljahr knapp die drei A-Level geschafft, die erforderlich waren, um sich für die Medical School einzuschreiben. Er würde es auch hier irgendwie mit Ach und Krach schaffen. Hoffentlich.

»John, hörst du mir zu?«

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. »Ja, tut mir Leid. Was war mit deiner Schwester?«  
Mike lächelte nachsichtig.

 

\---

Der erste Tag und schon war er wieder genervt. Dass er überhaupt herkommen musste, ärgerte ihn schon. Er tat es hauptsächlich deshalb, weil Medizinstudenten seine besten Kunden waren. Akquise war der Katalysator jedes guten Geschäfts. Sherlock schlug die Hacken unter dem Tisch übereinander und dachte sehnsüchtig an die Experimente in seinem Zimmer zuhause, die auf ihn warteten, die Petrischalen und Reagenzgläser, die schillernden Flüssigkeiten in den kalten, durchsichtigen Glasbehältern. Seine kostbare Zeit in der Uni und den Idioten darin teilen zu müssen, passte ihm nicht. Er hatte schon letztes Semester versucht, diverse Male fernzubleiben, aber sein Bruder Mycroft ließ sich nicht von ihm verarschen und erwischte ihn jedes Mal. Vielleicht ließ er ihn überwachen, wer wusste schon genau, was Mycroft so trieb. Seine Abmachung mit ihm besagte, das er sein Business in Ruhe ließ, solange Sherlock ernsthaft daran arbeitete einen Abschluss zu machen, und bisher funktionierte es zu beiderseitiger Zufriedenheit. Es war auch nicht schwer, Bestnoten zu bekommen, wenn man den wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter mit den Pillen versorgte, die er brauchte.

Das schlimmste war, das er nun wieder sechs Monate lang gezwungen sein würde, in einem Raum mit John Watson zu sein. Sie hatten einige Kurse zusammen, und dass, obwohl Watson beklagenswert schlecht war in allen Naturwissenschaften. Warum hörte er nicht auf mit Medizin und studierte Kunst oder Englische Literatur oder was anderes vollkommen Unnützes, das ihm sicher mehr lag. Warum beharrte er darauf, Kurse zu besuchen, in denen er nie gut sein würde? Der unscheinbare Watson, der immer vorn in den ersten Reihen saß, in den erbärmlichen, abgelegten Klamotten seines Vaters.  
Sherlock war noch nie sehr angetan gewesen von anderen Menschen, egal ob es um seine eigene Mutter ging oder einen beliebigen Studenten. Wenn er etwas von jemandem brauchte, fiel es ihm leicht, so zu tun, aber es war nicht echt. Er verließ sich auf sich selbst und weil das so gut klappte, wieso sollte er dann anderen Menschen vertraue? Sie waren für ihn Variablen, die Probleme unnötig vergrößerten, mehr nicht. John Watson war sogar ein außergewöhnlich langweiliges Exemplar, blond und klein und genauso dumm wie alle anderen hier. Ein Außenseiter, wie er, aber einer, den selbst die anderen Außenseiter mieden.

Umso schlimmer war das Ganze. Er betrachtete es als Beleidigung, dass er sich ausgerechnet von ihm angezogen fühlte. Das einzig Bemerkenswerte an ihm waren seine Sturheit und seine Augen. Pete und sein hirnlosen Zombies konnten machen, was sie wollten. Schlugen sie ihn zehn Mal nieder, stand er zehn Mal wieder auf, obwohl er wusste, das er beim elften Mal wieder am Boden liegen würde. Warum? Warum sich nicht geschlagen geben und nicht mehr geschlagen werden? Das wäre klug. Doch Watson, wenn er sich auch nicht groß wehrte, ertrug alles still und stand danach auf als wäre nichts passiert. Faszinierend, zweifellos. Etwas an diesem gewöhnlichen Jungen mit dem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre er innen hohl, war ungewöhnlich. Vielleicht, weil Sherlock ihn nicht verstand.

Früher in der Highschool, wenn die Lehrer trotz ihrer himmelschreienden Ignoranz John im Verdacht hatten, ein Mobbing-Opfer zu sein, versuchten sie ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Mehr als einmal hatte Sherlock miterlebt, wie die Lehrer Zeuge von Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Pete und John waren, meist umringt von den Zombies. Doch John verriet sie nie, er nahm sie immer in Schutz. Am Anfang verachtete er John dafür, bis ihm klar wurde, dass der es nicht tat, weil er feige war. Er war zu stolz.

Schwer, stolz zu sein, so bemitleidenswert wie John aussah. Ausgebeulte Hosen, altmodische Strickjacken, billige Turnschuhe aus dem Kaufhaus. Oft trug er ein hässliches T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift Radiohead. Doch es war nicht nur das. Seine Haltung war furchtbar, steif und vollkommen ohne Eleganz. Er war kaum mehr als Haut und Knochen. Das einzig Positive an seinem Äußeren waren seine Augen.  
Sie waren tiefblau, so blau wie diese Polizeihäuschen, das er in seine Hefte malte, wenn er sich im Unterricht langweilte. Manchmal stahl er Johns Hefte, wenn der zum Lunch in die Mensa ging, und legte sie später wieder zurück, wenn er sie durchgeblättert hatte.  
Er war richtig gut im Zeichnen, weit, weit besser als in Chemie und Biochemie. Zwischen all den lieblos und falsch hingekritzelten Formeln zeichnete er Polizeihäuschen, warum nur? Zum Teufel mit ihm, zum Teufel mit John Watson. Er war seiner Aufmerksamkeit so unwürdig.  
Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören, aus der hinteren Reihe auf seinen Hinterkopf zu starren. John Watson, der unscheinbare Junge in der ersten Reihe, der blaue Polizeihäuschen skizzierte.

Als sich mitten im Biochemie-Kurs die Tür öffnete, sah John auf. Ein Junge betrat den Hörsaal, klein wie er, aber mit dunklen Haaren und einem hübschen Gesicht. Jim Moriarty, ein reicher Kerl aus der Nachbarschaft vom Holmes.  
Vom ersten Augenblick an, als er Moriarty das erste Mal sah, fühlte John Abscheu. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber das Gefühl traf ihn jedes Mal wieder unvermittelt und sehr stark, das Gefühl, dass man sich besser von diesem Jungen fern hielt. Er beobachtete, wie die Mädchen schräg hinter ihm versuchten, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber Moriartys Blick war an etwas anderem hängengeblieben.

John drehte sich um. Holmes, der in der letzten Reihe halb auf seinem Sitz hing, war das Objekt des regen Augenkontakts. Rechts von ihm waren Sitze frei, und die steuerte er an. Mit einem anzüglichen Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich neben Holmes fallen und rutschte so weit an ihn heran, dass sie sich berührten. Holmes sah ihm mit mildem Interesse dabei zu, wie er sich setzte. Seine hellen, intelligenten Augen ruhten dann für einen Moment auf der Präsentation des Dozenten, dann flackerten sie plötzlich in seine Richtung und starrten John an. Sofort sah er weg. Seine Wangen färbten sich pink, er wollte nicht, dass Holmes dachte, er starre ihn an. Er war wie ein Außerirdischer, dieser Junge. Völlig fremd zwischen all den gewöhnlichen Leuten um ihn herum mit seinen Designerklamotten und seinen Haaren und seinem Verstand, der selbst einigen Dozenten um Lichtjahre voraus war. Holmes, der nichts zu fürchten hatte. Oh, er hasste ihn!  
Er hasste ihn, weil er all das hatte, was John sich wünschte: Respekt, Geld, eine aussichtsreiche Zukunft.

 

\---

BBC Three zeigte am Freitagabend Wiederholungen von alten Doctor Who Folgen, also ging John kurz vor sieben nach unten in die Küche und machte sich aus Toast, Frühstücksfleisch und Formkäse ein einfaches Sandwich. Er legte es auf einen Teller, als das Telefon klingelte. Johns Vater war im Bad, also ging er in den Flur um das Gespräch anzunehmen. Die Anruferkennung sagte ihm, dass es seine Mutter war.

»Hey Mom.« Er ging zurück in die Küche.

»Hallo Liebling. Wie geht es dir, alles in Ordnung?«

Mit einer Hand nahm er ein Glas aus dem Küchenschrank und füllte es unter dem laufendem Wasserhahn mit kaltem Wasser. »Natürlich. Ich bin...bin okay.« Ja, wirklich.

»Erzähl mir von deiner ersten Uniwoche, ja?«

»Es ist genau wie letztes Semester, wirklich nicht erwähnenswert. Außer vielleicht dass Chemie noch schlimmer ist, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte.«

»Ich war auch keine Leuchte in Chemie, genau wie deine Schwester. Du hättest den Kurs vielleicht lieber nicht wählen sollen, Schatz.«

Er erinnerte seine Mutter nicht daran, dass Chemie nötig war, um Medizin studieren zu können. Er wollte nicht das Mitleid in ihrer Stimme hören, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass würde er schon schaffen.

»Und sonst? Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!«

Er überlegte angestrengt, aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen. »Es gibt nichts zu erzählen«, gestand er. Das war die Wahrheit. Er brauchte nichts weiter als seine eigene Gesellschaft.

»Hast du ein paar neue Freundschaften geschlossen?«

»Ich bin da um zu studieren, Mom. Aber jetzt erzähl mir doch mal, wie läuft es bei dir und Harry?«  
Vor fast vier Jahren ließen sich seine Eltern scheiden. Es war lange voraus zu sehen, das Unglück seiner Mutter hatte sich längst in die kleinen Fältchen um ihre Augen und die schmalen Lippen gegraben, für jedermann sichtbar. Sie gab Johns Vater eine Chance nach der anderen, doch er behandelte sie ebenso ignorant wie seine Kinder. Irgendwann hatte sie in den Spiegel gesehen, erzählte sie John nach der Trennung, und den Gram in ihrem eigenen Gesicht entdeckt. Dennoch dauerte es, bis sie die Familie verließ und seine Schwester Harry, kurz für Harriet, mitnahm.  
John beneidete seine Schwester darum. Er blieb bei seinem Vater, weil Harry und er es nicht einmal zusammen in einem Raum aufhalten konnten. Sie war trotzig, rebellisch, hochemotional - und homosexuell. Auf jedes dieser Worte reagierte Mr Watson allergisch und so ergab es sich, dass Harry von hier fortgehen durfte und John blieb, so wie seine Eltern es unter sich ausgemacht hatten. Er hatte sich nicht mal gegen die Entscheidung gewehrt, weil er es wie immer mit sich selbst ausgemacht hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er irgendwann akzeptiert hatte, dass das Leben ihm nur unspielbare Karten zuwarf, mit denen er nie gewinnen würde. Er macht das Beste daraus, aber er blieb der Verlierer, der er war.

 

\---

Sherlock schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Die Stimme seiner Mutter scholl durchs ganze Haus, laut und aufdringlich. Diese Frau war so oberflächlich, so gewöhnlich, so angepasst, dass er sich selbst in seinem Zuhause wie ein Ausgestoßener, ein Fremder fühlte. Manchmal, aber nur in seinen schwachen Momenten, wünschte er sich, noch jemanden zu kennen, der wie er selbst war.

Sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibrierte. Kurz entschlossen klemmte er seine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen, zog sein Smartphone hervor und warf einen Blick aufs Display. Unbekannte Nummer. Obwohl es keiner Logik folgte, war John Watson sein erster Gedanke.  
Natürlich war die SMS nicht von John. Jim Moriarty schrieb ihm. Wenig interessiert schrieb er eine kurze Antwort zurück.

Er gab sich einen Ruck, drückte die Zigarette auf einem Journal mit Namen Ein Versuch, die Antineutrinos aus einem Kernreaktor durch die 37Cl (nu bar, e) 37Ar Reaktion erkennbar zu machen, aus. Sein Laptop stand auf dem Schreibtisch, begraben unter seinen Notizen zu einem Experiment von letzter Woche, er schaltete ihn ein und wartete auf die Passworteingabe. Routiniert gab Sherlock die 24 nötigen Zeichen ein und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, bis er hochgefahren war. Von unten hörte er noch immer seine Mutter lamentieren.  
In der Interpretenliste eines Musikverwaltungsprogrammes scrollte er solange, bis er auf Beethoven stieß. Beethoven war einer seiner Favoriten. Dramatisch, gewaltig, spannungsreich. Er wählte die siebte Sinfonie.  
Die Musik begann langsam und steigerte sich nach und nach. Sherlock blieb sitzen, wo er war, starrte auf den Bildschirm, ließ sich mittragen.

Als Beethoven 28 Jahre alt wurde, erkrankte er an Otosklerose, einem Gehörleiden. In den folgenden Jahren verschlimmerte es sich zusehends. Die Krankheit machte ihn nicht nur taub, sie beeinträchtigte seine Karriere und seinen gesellschaftlichen Status. Doch Beethoven ließ sich nicht abhalten, er schrieb Konzerte und Sinfonien als gäbe es kein Morgen. Er brauchte seine Ohren nicht, um zu komponieren, denn alle Töne, alles was er brauchte, war in seinem Kopf. Sherlock hörte der Musik zu, wie sie sich ausbreitete und sich aus einem kleinen Bildschirm hinein in seinen eigenen Kopf erhob, und dachte über Beethoven nach, über seine Besessenheit, sein Genie, seinen Wahnsinn. Vielleicht lag es an der Ermangelung echter Freunde, doch oft, wenn er in rührseliger Stimmung war wie jetzt, betrachtete er Beethoven als einen Freund im Geist. Keine Neigung, keine Nachrede, keine körperliche Schwäche würden Sherlock je davon abhalten, zu tun was er wollte. Es fühlte es in sich, etwas Großes, Besonderes, eine Gabe, die ihn zu einem Ausgestoßenen seiner eigenen Art machte. Er würde es vollbringen, no matter what.

Doch es passte ihm nicht, dass der unscheinbare John Watson soviel Platz in seinem Kopf einnahm, Platz, den er für wichtigere Dinge brauchte. Er verstand dieses Interesse nicht einmal. Er, Sherlock Holmes, war für etwas ausersehen und dazu brauchte er niemanden sonst, so wie Beethoven nicht einmal seine Fähigkeit zu hören brauchte, um aus einer einfachen Reihe von Tönen etwas so Großes zu erschaffen, dass es die Jahrhunderte überdauerte. Irgendwann würde eine Idee Besitz von jeder Zelle seines Körpers ergreifen und diese Idee würde John Watson verdrängen, bis kein Gedanke an ihn mehr übrig war.  
Als er sich eine weitere Zigarette anzündete, summte sein iPhone wieder. Er warf einen gelangweilten Blick darauf.

Lust, es auszutesten?

James Moriarty war der einzige in seiner Umgebung, der seinem Intellekt halbwegs gleichkam. Er pushte Sherlock, weiter zu gehen, weiter über sich hinaus zu wachsen, immer wieder neue Grenzen zu übertreten, niemand sonst hatte sich je so herausfordernd gezeigt.

Dreißig Minuten. Er tippte auf Senden.

 

\---

»Du Missgeburt.« Die schwülstigen Lippen seines Vaters berührten sein Ohr und verursachten ein Gefühl, als müsste John sich übergeben. Grob riss er ihn aus seinem Zimmer und als John das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren drohte, ließ er ihn plötzlich los, so dass John gegen die Wand prallte. »Wo hast du deinen letzten Lohn versteckt, hab ich gefragt!«

John bliebt stumm. Er würde es seinem Vater nicht sagen, er brauchte das Geld, um die Studiengebühren zu bezahlen. Sein Erzeuger kam auf ihn zu, groß und drohend. Er stank nach billigem Schnaps und billigen Frauen. John floh vor ihm nach unten und nach draußen. Hinter ihm schrie sein Vater und schloß dann die Haustür ab, um drinnen einen Heidenlärm für eine Sonntagnacht zu veranstalten. John ging zu der Schrottkarre vor der Tür, die sich nicht mehr abschließen ließ. Er machte die Tür auf und krabbelte auf den Rücksitz. Es war kühl im Auto und er hatte nur ein T-Shirt und ein paar Boxer an. Doch wenigstens ließ man ihn in Ruhe.

Er hatte nicht lange geschlafen, da wurde er wieder wach. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, die Kälte fraß sich durch seine Haut. John setzte sich auf. Das Licht war zu schwach, um zu erkennen, ob seine Füße bereits blau angelaufen waenr. Er stieg aus dem Auto aus und stand auf dem Gehweg. Es musste noch immer tiefste Nacht sein.  
Vielleicht fand er ein offenes Fenster und konnte wieder ins Haus einsteigen. Er umrundete das ungepflegte Gebäude, fand aber keine Möglichkeit, hereinzukommen. Nun, die Hintertür bestand aus Glas, er könnte sie einschlagen, aber er wusste, sein Vater würde ihn dafür so fertigmachen, dass es das nicht wert war.  
John begann, herumzulaufen. Er joggte, barfuß wie er war, damit ihm warm wurde. Er konnte nirgendwo anders hin. Nach etwa einer Meile in östlicher Richtung vernahm er Hip Hop-Musik aus irgendeinem Auto. Er wechselte die Straßenseite, als er näher kam, dennoch entging er nicht der Aufmerksamkeit dreier rauchender Gestalten, Pot, soweit er das am Geruch identifizieren konnte. Sie brüllten ihm nach, aber John ignorierte es. Als er an die Hauptstraße gelangte, die einmal quer durchs Viertel führte, verfiel er in einen langsameren Schritt. Ihm war nicht mehr kalt. Fast war er dankbar für die kleinen Stiche unter seiner Fußsohle, wenn er auf Splitt und Steine trat, waren sie doch ein Beweis dafür, dass er zumindest noch irgendetwas fühlte.

Wenn er erst Arzt wäre, ein Doktor, angesehen und respektiert, man würde zu ihm kommen, um ihn nach seiner Meinung zu fragen. Die Menschen würden sich ihm in ihren schlechtesten, schmerzhaftesten Momenten anvertrauen, und er würde sie mit seinen Fähigkeiten heilen und jedem beweisen, dass er besser war als sein Vater. Er hätte ein Haus irgendwo auf dem Land, und vielleicht ein paar Tiere. Niemand würde ihm-

Etwas traf ihn blitzartig am linken Knie, Scheinwerfer blendeten auf und er fiel hart aufs Pflaster. Er schmeckte Blut und stöhnte vor Schmerz.

»Lieber Gott, hast du dir was getan?« Eine männliche, außer sich klingende Stimme kam näher. Das Licht der Autoscheinwerfer schien ihm genau in die Augen, er sah gar nichts. »Ich muss kurz eingenickt sein und hab dich nicht gesehen.« Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drehte ihn um. Er war älter als John, Mitte dreißig vielleicht, mit dunklen, besorgten Augen und wenig Haaren, die ihn älter aussehen ließen, als er es wohl tatsächlich war. Er trug einen Anzug.

»'S geht mit gut«, murmelte John und richtete sich mit der Hilfe des Mannes auf. Es pochte wie verrückt in seinem Knie.

»Du hast einen Zahn verloren«, stellte der Mann fest.

John tastete nach seinen Zähnen. Der Schneidezahn vorn fehlte. »Ich war schon mit vollständigem Gebiss nicht hübsch, ist also halb so wild.« Als er auf seinen eigenen Beinen stand, musterte ihn der Mann genauer.

»Wo sind deine Schuhe?«

»Ach ich... ich hab mich versehentlich zuhause ausgesperrt und bin herumgelaufen, um mich aufzuwärmen.« John bückte sich halb, um sein Knie abzutasten. Es schmerzte, schien sich ein bisschen verdreht zu haben, doch wenigstens machte es nicht den Eindruck, ernsthaft verletzt zu sein.

»Dein Knie muss gekühlt werden. Steig ein, ich fahr dich ins Krankenhaus.«

John ließ den Kopf hängen. »Geht schon, geht schon. Ich komme zurecht, Sie können nach Hause fahren.«

Der Mann betrachtete ihn sehr genau. »Du hast keine Krankenversicherung, nicht wahr?«

»Woher wissen Sie das?«

»Du bist abgemagert und deine Haut hat einen kranken Farbton, als würdest du nicht genug Nährstoffe bekommen. Ich nehme an, wenn du das Geld hättest, dich vernünftig zu ernähren, würdest du auch eine Versicherung bezahlen können.«

John starrte ihn an. Plötzlich wurde er sich dessen bewusst, das er kaum stehen konnte, nur sehr wenig anhatte und sie vollkommen alleine waren.

Als spürte der Mann sein aufkommendes Unbehagen, lächelte er und zog einen Ausweis aus der Tasche. »Ich bin Mycroft Holmes«, stellte er sich vor und zeigte ihm wie zum Beweis seinen Führerschein. »Ich bin gerade von der Arbeit gekommen. War ein langer Tag heute, weil es eine Konferenz gab. Es ging um Sicherheitsprotokolle für- naja, unwichtig, jedenfalls war es langweilig.«

»Ich nehme an, das würde jeder sagen«, antwortete John. »Wenn Sie mir Ihren Namen verraten, ist es nur umso schlimmer, denn dann müssten Sie mich ja anschließend töten«, bemerkte er nur halbernst.

Mycroft lächelte wieder. »Bitte hör auf, mich zu siezen, ich fühle mich alt.«

»Schön, dann... fahr mich doch nach Hause, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht.«

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. »Und dann was? Was bringt das, wenn du nicht ins Haus kannst? Unsere Haushälterin hat eine Sanitätsausbildung, weil mein unsäglicher Bruder sich ständig in Gefahr begibt, sie kann sich dein Knie ansehen.«

Sagte er nicht, sein Name war Holmes? »Dein Bruder, ist das Sherlock Holmes?«

Der Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr. »Ich hoffe, du beurteilst mich nicht nach ihm.«

»Wenn es so wäre, würde ich nicht für 1000 £ in diesen Wagen steigen.«

Dreißig Minuten später humpelte John mit Mycrofts Hilfe die Auffahrt eines wunderschönen Hauses hinauf. Er lehnte sich an die weiße Fassade, während der Mann aufschloss, und trat dann ins Foyer hinein. Mycroft machte das Licht an und bat John, sich auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe einer Treppe zu setzen, während er die Haushälterin aus dem Schlaf holen wollte. John sah sich um, sah den Marmorboden und die herrlichen Gemälde. Eines davon zeigte einen trostlosen Berg inmitten einer blühenden Landschaft, er hätte Stunden damit verbringen können, es anzusehen. Duftende Blumengestecke standen in seiner Nähe, die hatten bestimmt genug gekostet, um ihn einen Monat lang zu ernähren.  
Eine Minute später trat aus der gleichen Tür, hinter der Mycroft verschwunden war, Sherlock Holmes heraus. Als er John sah, weiteten sich seine Augen für einen Moment, als sei er erschrocken. Er fing sich schnell wieder und trat ins Licht.

»Du siehst erbärmlich aus«, bemerkte er in arrogantem Tonfall.

»Kein Unterschied zu sonst, oder?«, gab John zurück.

»Das hast du allerdings Recht.« Sherlock betrachtete das abgemagerte Häufchen Elend auf dem Stuhl aus dem 17. Jh. Ihm fehlte ein Vorderzahn in der oberen Reihe. Angetrocknetes Blut am Kinn und auf dem löchrigen weißen T-Shirt, das zweimal so breit war wie John und ihm über eine Schulter gerutscht war. Johns Arme waren erstaunlich gut gebaut, dafür, dass er ansonsten so dünn war. Er musste in den Ferien körperlich gearbeitet haben, vielleicht auf dem Bau. Er trug eine rotkarierte Boxershorts. Sherlocks Blick hielt sich nicht zu lange an dieser Stelle auf und rutschte tiefer auf das aufgeschlagene Knie und die nackten, dreckigen Füße. John Watson sah aus wie jemand, der man entführt und zwei Wochen lang in einem Keller gefoltert hatte.

»Bitte«, lud John ihn ein, »Mach dich lustig, soviel zu willst. Ich bin sicher, wir haben noch Zeit, bis dein Bruder zurückkommt.«

Misstrauisch bis unter die Haarspitzen, stellte er fest. »Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit in dem Aufzug auf der Straße?«, fragte Sherlock stattdessen.

»Bist du meine Mutter oder was?«, blaffte John ihn an. Holmes war noch vollständig angezogen. Seine Hose hing gerade so auf seinen schmalen Hüften, das sie hielt und jedem, der ihn ansah, den Wunsch vermittelte, sie möge fallen.

»Dein Vater hat dich rausgeschmissen.«

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte davon gehört, dass Holmes Dinge wusste, die er nicht wissen konnte. »Was geht es dich an?»

»Für jemanden in deinem Zustand bist du ganz schön aggressiv. Mache ich dich etwa nervös?« Holmes kam näher, zu nah für Johns Geschmack.

»Es geht mir gut«, widersprach John.

»Das bezweifle ich.« Holmes kam noch näher, zog zwei Zigaretten aus der Jeanstasche und hielt John eine davon hin.

»Nein danke«, lehnte John ab. Holmes zuckte mit den Schultern, steckte eine weg, zündete die andere an und beugte sich dann über sein Knie. Mit seinen langen Finger untersuchte er die Verletzung. John wich mit dem Kopf soweit zurück, wie er konnte.

Sherlock versuchte, es nicht persönlich zu nehmen. »Was ist?«

»Du riechst nach Sex.«

»Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich grad welchen hatte.«

»Mit Moriarty, oder?« John schnaubte. »Das du dich auf den einlässt, widerspricht völlig der allgemeinen Annahme, du seihst intelligent.«

Holmes sieht ihm fragend in die Augen.

»Ich bin vielleicht schlecht in so ziemlich allen Kursen, die ich habe, aber ich erkenne jemanden, der gefährlich ist, zehn Meilen gegen den Wind. Und Moriarty ist es.«

Sherlock stellt sich wieder gerade hin und mustert John aufmerksam. »Und nur weil er dich an deinen Vater erinnert...«

»Tut er nicht«, widersprach John. Es war das erste Mal, dass er mehr als ein paar Worte mit ihm sprach, aber es kam ihm nicht so vor.« Wenn mein Vater jemanden verletzen will, prügelt er auf ihn ein. Wenn Moriarty das will, überfährt er deine Katze, missbraucht deine Schwester und hängt dir einen Mord an, damit du lebenslang im Knast versauerst. Und dann schläft er mit deiner Freundin.«

Holmes lachte amüsiert. »Hast du je ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen? Klingt nicht danach.«

»Nein, es klingt danach, als seist du so von dir überzeugt, dass du automatisch alle anderen unterschätzt. Lass mich dir einen Rat geben: Die, die nach Ärger aussehen, so wie du, sind nicht die, vor denen du dich in Acht nehmen musst. Es sind die mit dem schüchternen Lächeln, die leutseligen, die, die viele Freunde haben, weil sie etwas gegen sie in der Hand haben. Die lieber im Hintergrund bleiben und mit Absicht dafür sorgen, unscheinbar und harmlos auszusehen.« John wusste nicht, warum er ihm deshalb einen Vortrag hielt. Es war ihm völlig egal, was mit Holmes passierte.

»Nun, du bist derjenige von uns, der misshandelt wird. Du musst es wissen.«

Sie starrten sich an. John gab sich keine Mühe, seine Abscheu zu verbergen. Holmes hingegen betrachtete ihn abschätzend.

»Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.« Mycroft kam ins Foyer gelaufen, mit einer streng aussehenden Frau im Schlepptau. Sherlock trollte sich augenblicklich.  
Mycroft und die Haushälterin halfen John die Treppe hinauf in ein Gästezimmer. Er wollte protestieren, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen war das vermutlich das Beste, wenn er wirklich hier blieb. Mycroft entschuldigte sich noch einmal ausgiebig bei ihm, doch John war ihm nicht böse. Er hatte genauso wenig aufgepasst und war einfach über die Straße gelaufen.  
Elizabeth, die streng aussehende Angestellte im Holmes-Haushalt, legte eine Eispackung auf sein Knie und machte sich dann daran, die gröbsten Blutspuren wegzuwischen. Als sie John für einen Moment allein ließ, fühlte er sich merkwürdig wohl und entspannt. Die Anspannung, die ihn sonst 24/7 befiel, schien sich gelockert zu haben, und er schloss die Augen. Die Haushälterin kam zurück, strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn und fragte ihn, ob er etwas brauchte. Gott, wie er die Fürsorglichkeit seiner Mutter vermisste. John war zu müde, um zu antworten, also verzog er seine Lippen nur zu einem müden Lächeln und gab dem Schlafbedürfnis nach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Adam Lambert, 'Outlaws of Love'  
> The Jayhawks 'I'm gonna make you love me'  
> L. van Beethoven, '7.Symphonie 2.Satz'


	2. Chapter 2

_and when you've got nothing to turn black and blue,_  
 _you've still got hell to look forward to._

 

Elizabeth weckte John wenige Stunden später. Sein Knie tat noch immer weh, aber es war längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie gestern. Von irgendwoher hatte sie eine Krücke für ihn aufgetrieben, damit er die lädierte Stelle nicht gleich wieder zu sehr belastete. Mit der Gehhilfe schaffte er es in die Dusche und genoss das Gefühl von warmen Regen auf seinem Kopf. Der Duschkopf war so groß wie ein Pfannenboden. Er putzte seine Zähne in der Dusche, die Gästezimmer waren bis ins kleinste Detail ausgestattet, es fehlt nicht einmal an einer Haarspülung. Die Holmes waren bekannt für ihre Parties und hatten bestimmt oft Gäste zu Besuch.  
Die Haushälterin hatte ihm Kleidungsstücke hingelegt, frische Unterwäsche, einen schwarzen Pullover mit roten Querstreifen und eine schwarze Jeans. Die Sachen sahen neu aus. Er kleidete sich an und sah dann das erste Mal seit gestern in den Spiegel.

Er erschrak über seinen Anblick. Seine Augenringe waren schwarz, seine Haut blass und kränklich und wenn er die Lippen nur ein Stück öffnete, war die Zahnlücke so sichtbar, als leuchte jemand mit einem Scheinwerfer darauf. Sein Herz sank ihm in die Hose. Wunderbar. Das würde noch mehr Gespött geben. Gott sei Dank sprach er nicht viel, vielleicht würde er es ja verbergen können. Mit einem Handtuch trocknete er seine Haare notdürftig ab und verließ das Bad, das zu dem Gästezimmer gehört.  
Mycroft Holmes stand neben dem Bett und hatte eine Tasse in der Hand.

»John«, lächelte er, »wie fühlst du dich?«

»Gut«, antwortete er automatisch. Er wollte gar nicht nach der Wahrheit graben.

»Ich habe mir erlaubt, für heute Nachmittag um fünf einen Termin beim Zahnarzt für dich auszumachen. Ein Chauffeur wird dich von der Uni abholen und gleich dahin bringen, ich hoffe, du bist einverstanden?« Er trank einen Schluck. Mycroft war größer und stämmiger als sein Bruder, sein Gesicht runder und weicher. Während Sherlock wassergraue Augen hatte, waren die von Mycroft dunkel und warm. Dennoch ging von ihm eine Autorität aus, die in seiner steifen Haltung und seinen sehr wohlüberlegt klingenden Ausdrucksweise begründet zu sein schien.

»Aber ich habe nicht...« Er schämte sich zu sehr, um es auszusprechen. Es war schlimm genug, arm unter Armen zu sein. Doch als mittelloser Mensch mit den Reichen konfrontiert zu sein: das sorgte stets zuverlässig dafür, dass sich John befangen und minderwertig vorkam.

»Darum kümmere ich mich. Mach dir keine Gedanken, schließlich habe ich dich über den Haufen gefahren. Wenn ich nicht wäre, hättest du alle deine Zähne noch.«

John nickte. »Ok. Danke.«

»Nicht dafür. Ich hab Sherlock ein paar Schuhe gestohlen, ihr müsstet die gleiche Größe haben.« Mycroft zeigte auf ein paar schwarze Converse Chucks neben dem Nachttisch. 

»Wird er nicht sauer, wenn er merkt, dass die fehlen?«

»Er hat soviele, dass ich nicht glaube, dass er es bemerkt. Und selbst wenn, auf dich würde er nicht böse sein.« Ein vieldeutiges Lächeln schlich über sein Gesicht. John hatte das Gefühl, Mycroft hatte Mitleid mit ihm, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf das Bett und zog die Schuhe an. 

Sie sahen aus wie kaum getragen und passten ihm genau. 

»Siehst du? Hervorragend. Unten steht Frühstück für dich, dann fährt dich Edwin zur Uni.«

»Bloß keine Umstände wegen-«

»Er würde sowieso fahren, schon wegen Sherlock. Brauchst du noch deine Bücher von zuhause?«

John nickte.

»Okay, dann beeilen wir uns besser.«

Mithilfe der Krücke, an die er sich erst gewöhnen musste, humpelte er nach unten. Geduldig lief Mycroft neben ihm her und fragte ihn nach seinem Studienfach aus. Er war sehr einfach, mit ihm zu reden. Er schien viele Dinge zu verstehen, ohne das John sie aussprach, und das machte die Unterhaltung erträglich. Nach allem, was er sich so über die Holmes-Familie die Jahre über zusammengereimt hatte, war ihm doch nie der Gedanken gekommen, dass sie derart freundlich sein könnten. 

Im Foyer stand Sherlock Holmes in schwarzer Jeans, violettem Hemd und Lederboots. Er schien gewartet zu haben. In der Hand hielt er eine Papiertüte. »Ihr seid spät, er braucht noch seine Bücher. Edwin wartet draußen.«

»Ohne Frühstück-«, fing Mycroft an. 

»Denkst du eigentlich immer nur ans Essen?«, spottete Holmes. »Mary hat ihm Sandwiches gemacht.« Er wackelte mit der Papiertüte und drehte sich dann in Richtung Haustür um.  
John war langsam, er war das Laufen mit einer Krücke nicht geübt. Am Auto bedankte er sich nochmals bei Mycroft und fand sich auf dem Rücksitz des schwarzen Mercedes wieder, mit Sherlock Holmes neben ihm. 

Sie schwiegen sich an, Holmes sah links aus dem Fenster, und John rechts. Sein Vater würde noch zuhause sein, wenn er dort ankam. Ob er ein Wort über Johns Abwesenheit verlieren würde? Nun, wenn, dann sicher keines, das ihm gefallen würde. Er streckte sein Bein weiter nach vorn. Er hatte viel Bewegungsfreiheit im Auto, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Ford seines Vaters.

Er bemerkte, wie Holmes ihn von oben bis unten anstarrte. Erst wollte er ihn ignorieren, doch dann konnte er nicht anders. »Was?«, knurrte er launig.

»Nichts von Bedeutung«, lautete die Antwort und Holmes sah wieder nach vorn.

Da dämmerte es John. »Ich... Na toll, ich trage deine Sachen, oder?«

»Das merkst du jetzt erst? Du hast die Hosenbeine umschlagen müssen.«

»Phantastisch. Soll ich sie ausziehen?«, blaffte er, doch es klang ganz anders, als er es gemeint hatte.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille im Auto. »Wenn du mich so fragst...« Holmes lachte leise. 

Johns Wangen färbten sich pink. »Du kriegst sie wieder. Ich ziehe mich um, wenn wie bei mir sind. Mein Vater kann mich fahren.«

»Du solltest sie behalten. Trotz Zahnlücke siehst du viel weniger bemitleidenswert aus als sonst.«

»Es kümmert mich nicht, wie ich aussehe«, gab John trotzig zurück.

»Offensichtlich.« 

Sie schwiegen wieder, bis der Mercedes in die Straße einbog, in der John und sein Vater wohnten. Da fiel ihm erst auf, dass er dem Fahrer nicht gesagt hatte, wo er wohnte. Nun war es zu spät, sich darüber zu wundern.

Sherlock wollte mit aussteigen, als das Auto vor dem Haus hielt. Der alte Ford stand vor der geschlossenen Garage, die Büsche vor dem Haus waren zerzaust und unansehnlich. Zusammen mit dem Anblick von vollen Mülltonnen neben der Garage sorgte es dafür, dass John brennende Wangen bekam. Dass ausgerechnet Holmes dieses Elend zu sehen bekam, ging ihm gehörig gegen den Strich.

»Lass, fahr zur Uni. Von hier aus schaff ich es alleine.«

»Wie du willst.« Holmes machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung. Es schmerzte, aber John manövrierte sich irgendwie aus dem Auto und humpelte auf die Haustür zu. Es war abgeschlossen. Er klingelte.

Einmal, Zweimal. Der Mercedes hinter ihm wartete. John drehte sich halb um, um über seine Schulter zu sehen, da wurde die Haustür von innen aufgerissen.

»Wo warst du?«, fragte sein Vater mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. Er packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn ins Haus.

»Du hast mich ausgesperrt«, erwiderte John und lehnte sich an die offene Tür, um das Gleichgewicht unter dem Griff seines Vaters nicht zu verlieren. Er war angepisst wegen Holmes und wegen seiner Zahnlücke und wegen seinem Vater und wegen einfach allem.

»Ich tue, was immer nötig ist, um dir Manieren beizubringen.« Er griff seinem Sohn an den Kiefer und zwang ihn, den Mund zu öffnen. »Was ist mit deinen Zähnen?«

John zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Vater ließ ihn los. »Ich bin 20, du kommst reichlich spät damit an.« Es war nicht Johns Art, ihm freche Antworten zu geben, und er bezahlte dafür.

Mr Watson verpasste seinem Sohn eine klatschende Ohrfeige, die John die Tränen in die Augen trieb. »So redest du nicht mit mir«, drohte er.

Seine Wange brannte nun nicht mehr vor Scham, sondern vor Schmerz. John schickte ein stummes Gebet zu Gott, dass Holmes nicht Zeuge dieser Demütigung geworden war. So schnell er auf Krücken eben konnte, wandte er sich in Richtung Treppe, um seine Bücher zu holen, da hörte er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich.

»Mr Watson, nicht wahr?«

John und sein Vater sahen zur offenen Tür. Sherlock Holmes stand dort, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Johns erster Gedanke war Ich will ihn nicht hier drin haben!

»Wer bist du?«, fuhr Johns Vater den jungen Mann an der Haustür an, der einfach eingetreten war und sich umsah, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Johns Vater richtete. 

»Sherlock Holmes. Merken Sie sich den Namen, Mr Watson, oder soll ich ihn vielleicht noch mal buchstabieren? Sie haben eine Fahne, die ich bis hier rieche und ich will nicht, dass sie ihn vergessen.«

Mr Watson klappt der Mund auf. »Sie... Sie sind... Sherlock? Ich wusste nicht, dass-« Er unterbrach sich und drehte sich zu John um, als gönne er es nicht glauben, in welcher Gesellschaft sich sein Sohn befand. 

John war verwirrt. 

»Hat er...?«, fragte sein Dad. 

»Natürlich nicht, seien Sie nicht albern.« Holmes schien mit dem Vater fertig zu sein und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf John. »Lass uns deine Bücher holen. Dein Zimmer liegt im ersten Stock?«

John verdrehte die Augen. »Nein, wir werden gar nichts. Hör auf, dich hier einzumischen. Du wartest hier unten und ich hole sie.«

Mr Watson wurde bleich. »John, John, so kannst du nicht mit deinem Freund reden, hast du verstanden?«

»Wir sind keine Freunde«, antwortete John und begann, mühselig die Treppenstufen hinaufzusteigen. Der Teppich unter seinen Füßen war bis auf das Holz abgewetzt. Er hörte, wie Holmes ihm folgte. John fragte sich, warum.  
Sein Zimmer lag zur Rechten, die Tür war offen. John trat ein und stellte die Krücke an der Tür ab. Holmes blieb stehen und ließ seine Augen umherwandern. 

»Ist die Zwangsstörung diagnostiziert worden?«, fragte er ihn, als John Grey's Anatomie in seinen Rucksack packte. Er hielt für einen Moment inne. 

»Ich habs einfach gern ordentlich.«

»Du hast viele Bücher hier.«

»Ich geh nicht viel aus«, antwortete John.

»Harry Potter ist dein Lieblingsbuch.«

John drehte sich um. »Woher weißt du das?»

»Sie stehen links oben im Regal. Und die Bücher sehen aus, als hättest du sie schon mindestens dreißig Mal gelesen.«

»Das dürfte sogar hinkommen.« Sorgfältig ordnete er den Stapel Studienbücher auf seinem Schreibtisch, von dem er einige Werke entnommen hatte, und holte seinen Notizblock aus der Schublade. 

»Interessant.« 

Der Tonfall ließ ihn aufhorchen. Holmes stand am Fenster und sah sich den Stapel Zeichnungen an, den John im Laufe der Ferien produziert hatte.

»Leg sie zurück.«

»Du bist... talentiert.«

»Sofort, Holmes.«

Holmes beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er konnte seine Augen offenbar nicht vom Bild eines Mädchens losreißen, die John gemalt hatte. »Wer ist das?«, fragte er und hielt die oberste Seite so, dass er sie sehen konnte.

»Das geht dich gar nichts an.« Er schnappte Holmes die Zeichnungen weg und legte sie in Rang und Ordnung in die Kiste zurück. Dann schulterte er seinen Rucksack und versuchte, mit der Krücke sein Knie beim Laufen zu entlasten, wie die Haushälterin es ihm gezeigt hatte. 

»Deine Freundin kann sie nicht sein, du bist eindeutig Single. Eine Exfreundin?«

»Lass mich in Ruhe.« Abwärts war es schwieriger, seinen Gang und die Krücke zu koordinieren. Unten angekommen, schaute sein Vater mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen ihm und Holmes hin und her. 

»Ähm... John? Ich brauche eine Minute, komm mit.« Er zog seinen Sohn am Arm zur Seite und Holmes verließ das Haus.

»Woher kennst du ihn?«, spuckte sein Vater, ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck in den Augen, den John noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. 

»Wen? Holmes?«

»Ja.«

»Ich kenn den Kerl schon seit der Highschool. Ich hab nichts mit ihm zu tun, reg dich ab.«

»Und was macht er dann hier?«

»Keine Ahnung.« Das wüsste John auch gerne.

»Das gefällt mir nicht.«

Ausnahmsweise waren sie mal einer Meinung. 

»Du bist... nett zu ihm, nicht wahr? Gibst ihm, was er will?«

»Was?«, fragte John seinen Vater entgeistert. »Wieso sollte ich? Ich kann ihn nicht leiden.«

Der Griff an Johns Arm wurde fester. »Du tust was ich dir sage, klar? Egal, was er von dir verlangt, tu es.«

Wenn John es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, dass sich sein Vater Sorgen um ihn machte. »Wenn es dir so wichtig ist...«, log John. Nie im Leben würde er irgendetwas für Holmes tun. 

Zwei Minuten später saßen sie wieder im Auto. Holmes wies den Chauffeur an, schneller zu fahren, damit sie es noch pünktlich zum ersten Kurs schafften. Holmes sah überhaupt nicht aus, als läge er Wert auf Pünktlichkeit, im Gegenteil zu John.

»Also, dieses Mädchen. Wer ist sie?«

John verdrehte die Augen. »Was soll dieses Gefrage?«

»Warum machst du ein Geheimnis daraus?«

»Es geht dich einfach nichts an.«

»Ich erzähle dir was von mir, und du mir von dir, Deal?«

»Ich will überhaupt nicht wissen, was du machst.«

»Bist du überhaupt nicht neugierig?« Die Tatsache, dass John sich nicht die Bohne für ihn zu interessieren schien, brachte ihn offensichtlich wirklich zum Erstaunen. 

Dieser reiche, arrogante Sack, dachte John. Hält sich für den Mittelpunkt der Welt. »Nein.« Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien, man sah immer weniger Wintermäntel auf den Straßen. Erste Frühblüher lockerten den zumeist noch winterlich grauen Rasen auf. In zwei Wochen hatte John Geburtstag, was bedeutete, dass seine Mom und seine Schwester übers Wochenende da sein würden. Er hatte seine Mutter seit Weihnachten nicht gesehen, das war mehr als 3 Monate her. Er vermisste sie, und sogar Harry, obwohl sie nicht besonders gut miteinander auskamen. Eigentlich kannte er niemandem, der mit Harry auf Dauer gut auskam.

»Ich denke, es wird heute Abend regnen«, unterbrach Holmes die Stille.

John sah den blauen Himmel draußen und bezweifelte das stark, antwortete jedoch nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, und es kam ihm falsch vor, dass zu denken, aber vielleicht sollte er sich geschmeichelt fühlen, dass Holmes Interesse an ihm zeigte. Oder verbarg sich dahinter ein anderer Grund, wollte er etwas Bestimmtes von ihm? Aber was könnte John haben, dass Holmes brauchte?

»Als ich deinen Schuhe das erste und letzte Mal getragen habe, hatte ich Sex darin«, bemerkte Holmes und rutschte tiefer in den Ledersitz. 

John sah wie in Zeitlupe vom Fenster zu Holmes, der sich zu amüsieren schien. 

»Du wirst wohl nicht soviel Glück haben«, fügte der hinzu.

Wahrscheinlich nicht, nein. John sah ihn von der Seite an. Er würde alles dafür geben, wenigstens entweder ebenso reich oder ebenso intelligent oder ebenso attraktiv zu sein. Nicht eine dieser Eigenschaften zu erfüllen, kam ihm doch als ein sehr bitteres Schicksal vor.

»Allerdings war es nicht besonders erwähnenswert.«

Holmes sah nicht aus, als würde er halbe Sachen machen. 

»Wieso nicht, fragst du? Nun, Watson, das werd ich dir sagen: Er ist nach 34 Sekunden gekommen. Ich vergesse, wie überwältigend ich sein kann.«

Das wohl kaum. »Machst du grade Werbung für dich?«, konnte sich John nicht verkneifen, zu bemerken.

»Dazu brauch ich nicht den Mund zu öffnen.«

»Du bist nicht halb so anziehend, wie du denkst...«, fühlte sich John in der Pflicht, ihn zu erinnern.

»...Und immer noch doppelt so anziehend wie du.«

»Nun«, antwortete John und räusperte sich, »Das ist auch keine Kunst.«

»Du könntest es sein, wenn du mal lächeln würdest.«

»Das würde ich, wenn es was gäbe, worüber ich lächeln könnte«, versetzte John.

»Wenn ich es schaffe, dass du lächelst, verrätst du mir dann, wer das Mädchen ist?«

Warum war Holmes das so wichtig? »Ich habe ihre Nummer nicht, wenn du darauf aus bist.«

»Nein, Mädchen hab ich versucht, aber das ist im großen und ganzen nichts für mich.«

John ließ das unkommentiert. Sie durchquerten den Tunnel, die Uni war nicht mehr weit weg. Sie mussten fast da sein. 

»Was ist mir dir?«, fragte Holmes.

»Was soll mit mir sein?«, fragte John, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, was Holmes meinte. 

»Worauf stehst du?«

»Auf Schweigen«, entgegnete John. 

Holmes seufzte tief. »Das ist das einzige, worin ich regelmäßig versage.«

John grinste. Das glaubte er ihm sofort. 

»Ha! Du lächelst!«, rief Holmes aus. »Das war einfacher, als ich dachte. Also, ich höre?«

John seufzte, völlig unmotiviert, vor Holmes sein Leben auszubreiten.

»Ihr Name war Liz. Sie ist weggezogen.«

Holmes stutzte. »Wie, das ist alles?«

»Das ist alles.«

Der Wagen hielt vor dem Tor des Unigebäudes, es war 9:13. In zwei Minuten hatte er Histologie und war Holmes endlich los, der im ersten Block etwas anderes hatte.

»Ich bin enttäuscht«, gab Holmes zu und stieg aus. Er zündete sich sofort eine Zigarette an und stopfe John die Papiertüte mit dem Frühstück in den Rucksack, ehe er protestieren konnte. Er sah, wie sich die wenigen Studenten auf dem Unigelände zu ihnen umdrehten und tuschelten. Er fragte sich, wie lange es dauerte, bis jeder wusste, dass sie zusammen hergekommen waren. Nebeneinander betraten sie die Rasenfläche vor der Medizinfakultät. John war langsam, aber das schien Holmes nicht zu stören. Er zog sein teuer aussehendes Smartphone aus der Jeanstasche und tippte darauf herum.  
»Wir sehen uns ja in Biochemie.«

»Das ist wohl unvermeidlich«, antwortete John und ärgerte sich darüber, dass Holmes ihm alle Türen aufhielt, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Als sie an Johns Hörsaal vorbeikamen, war es 09:17 Uhr. Holmes riss die Tür auf, als würde er ein Café oder so betreten, und gab sich nicht die mindeste Mühe, leise zu sein. 

Alle Augen drehten sich zu ihnen um. Holmes rauchte in aller Seelenruhe die Zigarette bis zum Filter auf und wartete auf John, damit er durchhumpeln konnte. Er wurde ganz rot im Gesicht, als er sah, wie die Kinnladen von einer guten Hälfte der Studenten runterklappten.

»Mr Watson, wird's bald?«, bellte der Dozent vorn am Pult.

»Natürlich Sir«, nuschelte John und setzte sich auf den ersten freien Platz an der Tür. Holmes war verschwunden.

 

\---

»Du solltest den armen Jungen zufrieden lassen«, sagte Mycroft zu seinem Bruder, als sie gemeinsam die Auffahrt hochgingen. Da war etwas an John Watson, das ihn an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnerte. Er hatte es nicht einen einzigen Tag so schwer gehabt, aber er empfand großes Mitgefühl, weil er sich daran erinnerte, keine Freunde zu haben und den Blick in den Spiegel zu vermeiden.

»Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.« Sherlock fummelte sein Handy aus seiner engen Hosentasche. Er brauchte dringend was zu trinken, seine Kehle war trocken. Vielleicht sollte er bei der Gelegenheit auch mal wieder was essen.

»Er hat es schwer genug, du würdest es unerträglich für ihn machen.« 

Sherlock hatte es aufzugeben, es zu leugnen. Jetzt, wo sie sich kannten, war die Tür zugefallen, durch die er hätte zurückgehen können. »Vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen.«

Mycroft lachte humorlos. »Helfen? Natürlich, wie selbstlos von dir.«

»Wenn es dich beruhigt, er kann mich ganz offensichtlich nicht leiden.«

»Dann ist ja noch nicht alles verloren.«

\---

 

In der Mittagspause machte sich John auf den Weg in die Mensa. Sein linker Oberarm schmerzte vom Kraftaufwand für die Krücke und er befürchtete, nicht mehr in einem Stück anzukommen. Doch niemand schubste ihn, im Gegenteil. Ein anderer Student, den John noch nie gesehen hatte, grüßte ihn mit einem Kopfnicken und öffnete die Türen der Mensa für ihn. John war sprachlos. Ob es an den besseren Klamotten lag, die er trug?

Er sah Mike Stamford in der Schlange der Essensausgabe für das vegetarische Gericht stehen und gesellte sich zu ihm. Zwei Mädchen, die vor ihnen standen, unterhielten sich angeregt, bis die Blonde einen zufälligen Blick über die Schulter warf und John erblickte. Etwas huschte über ihr Gesicht, aber es war zu schnell vorbei, um es zu identifizieren.

»Oh, hallo. Du bist John, oder?«

John warf einen völlig perplexen Blick zu Mike. Was ging hier vor? Hatten sie Mitleid mit ihm wegen der Krücke? »Ähm, ja, ich bin John. Das ist Mike.«

»Natasha. Und meine schüchterne Freundin hier«, lautes Kichern, »Ist Kim.« 

»Ähm... schön, euch kennenzulernen«, erwiderte John, unschlüssig, was man in so einer Situation sagte. 

Natasha lachte ihn an. »Du hast eine süße Zahnlücke.«

Süß? Hatte sie gerade süß gesagt? Mike sah genauso fassungslos aus, wie John sich fühlte. »Danke.« 

»Stört dich die Lücke beim Küssen?«

»Keine Ahnung, ich hab sie erst seit letzter-«

Natasha machte so schnell einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dass John vollkommen von ihren Lippen auf seinen überrascht wurde. Sie schmeckte irgendwie nach Kaffee. Er bekam keine Luft und irgendwie war ihm der ganze Speichel unangenehm.  
Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, war ihre Freundin Kim dran, ein Stück Gemüsefrittata von der Küchenfrau entgegenzunehmen. Natasha zog einen Stift aus der Tasche und kritzelte ungefragt eine Zahlenkombination auf Johns Handgelenk. Schockierter hätte er nicht sein können.

»Ruf mich an«, forderte ihn die blonde Frau auf, nahm ihr Essen entgegen und zog kichernd mit ihrer Freundin von dannen.

»Zwei Mal Frittata«, bestellte Mike und gab John einen Moment zum Durchatmen. Er vergaß, seine Karte herauszuholen, deshalb zog Mike seine zwei Mal durch das Lesegerät, aber John bekam das nicht mit. Verdattert lief er hinter Mike her, der einen Platz suchte, und fragte sich, was gerade passiert war. 

Alles Stühle waren besetzt, doch als Johns Blick auf eine Gruppe Erstklässler fiel, machten sie sofort Platz. Sie nahmen einfach ihre halbvollen Teller in die Hand, nickten ihm zu und gingen. John sah ihnen hinterher. 

Mike setzte sich auf einen der freigewordenen Plätze und John tat es ihm nach.

»Was ist hier los?«, fragte John.

»Ich dachte, das wirst du mir gleich erzählen.«

»Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung.« John blickte auf seinen Handrücken hinunter. »Sie hat mir ihre Nummer gegeben.«

»Mit hat sie gefallen. Die wusste, was sie wollte.«

»Das verstehe ich nicht«, raunte John. Es gab keine vernünftige Erklärung für all das. 

»Das kann nur was mit Sherlock Holmes zu tun haben. Alle reden darüber, dass du mit ihm zusammen zur Uni gekommen bist«, antwortete Mike und löste einen Brokkoli aus seiner Frittata. »Hast du die Nacht mit ihm verbracht?«

»Mit Holmes? Gott bewahre«, murmelte John düster. »Sein Bruder Mycroft hat mich angefahren und weil... naja, weil mein Vater mich versehentlich ausgesperrt hatte, konnte ich nicht zu mir und hab dann die Nacht in einem Gästezimmer im Haus der Holmes' verbracht.«

»Du hast vorhin nur gesagt, du hättest einen Unfall gehabt. Ich dachte mir schon, dass es was mit Sherlock zu tun hatte.«

»Mike... du hörst doch allerhand hier... Was weißt du über Sherlock Holmes?»

»Nur das, was alle erzählen.«

»Und das wäre?«

Mike starrte ihn an. »Weißt du das gar nicht?«

»Was soll ich wissen?«, fragte John ahnungslos.

»Puh, oh man. Also Sherlock hat so ziemlich ein Monopol auf alle Drogengeschäfte der Stadt.«

»Der?« John lachte. »Niemals. Vorhin im Auto hat er noch versucht, mich zum Lachen zu bringen.«

Mikes Gabel rutschte quer über den Teller und verteilte Gemüsereste über den ganzen Tisch. »Er hat was?«, flüsterte er in einem Ton irgendwo zwischen Angst und Ehrfurcht.

»Er wollte mich dazu bringen, etwas von mir zu erzählen«, berichtete John, »Und faselte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin wie ein Kleinkind. Und du willst mir erzählen, der leitet, was, einen Drogenring?« Er schnaubte. »Das ist komplett lächerlich.«

»John, das ist mein absoluter Ernst. Jeder weiß, dass wenn du was brauchst, egal was, du kriegst es von Holmes. Und wenn du nicht zahlen kannst oder ihn verärgerst, dann steckst du in großen Schwierigkeiten.«

»Das sind doch nur Gerüchte.«

»Sagt dir der Name Angelo was?« Mike war in seinem Element, Klatsch & Tratsch.

»Ist das nicht so ein Schlägertyp?«

»Ja, ist er. Er erledigt die kleineren Unanehmlichkeiten. Holmes kümmert sich nur um die großen Fische selbst. Er weiß alles über die Menschen, mit denen er zu tun hat, auch private Dinge. Und wenn du ihm in die Quere kommst, macht er sich das zunutze.«

»Du bist ja gut informiert.«

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich bin übergewichtig, die Leute vertrauen mir, weil sie denken, ich habe ohnehin keinen, dem ich's weitersagen kann.«

Leicht schockiert sah John ihn an. Er suchte noch nach der richtigen Erwiderung, als Mike ihn unterbrach.

»Was will Sherlock also von dir?«

»Das ist die große Frage.«

»Du bist eigentlich nicht sein Typ. Er steht auf sehr große, gut gebaute, dunkelhaarige Männer mit braunen Augen.«

»Ich habe keins dieser Attribute«, überlegte John, aber es kam ihm ohnehin unsinnig vor, dass es darum ging. Er wusste, wie wenig attraktiv er aussah. »Woher weißt du das so genau?«

»Na guck dir doch an, mit wem er sich rumtreibt: Viktor Trevor, Sebastian Moran, Sebastian Wilkes, James Moriarty.«

»Der ist kaum größer als ich. Und besonders gut gebaut kommt der mir auch nicht vor.«

»Aber die anderen drei passen genau in dieses Muster.«

John nahm ein Bissen zu sich. »Das alles klingt total verrückt. Ich meine, der Typ sieht aus wie Rebel und als wäre ihm die Meinung von anderen scheißegal, aber ansonsten? Der soll ein Dealer sein?«

»Nicht nur. Ihm gehört auch das Pleasure.«

»Der Club?« Harry war dort jede Woche tanzen, bis sie weggezogen ist. »Das glaube ich schon eher.« Nachdenklich zerstückelte John seine Frittata. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass ihn jeder mit jemandem wie Holmes zusammen in einen Topf warf, aber das man ihm Türen aufhielt und ihm Nummern zusteckte... Da gab es einen Teil von ihm, der das genoss. 

»John?«

»Hm?«

»Sei vorsichtig. Unterschätze ihn nicht.«

»Ich finde den Gedanken absurd, dass er mir etwas antun könnte. Ich hab keine Angst vor ihm.«

»Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich dir rate, vorsichtig zu sein.«

 

\---

 

Getuschel überall um ihn herum, als John und Mike den Hörsaal aufsuchten, in dem sie montags von 13:30 bis 16:45 Uhr Biochemie hatten. Sie suchten sich einen Platz in der Mitte und stellten ihre Taschen ab. John trank einen Schluck Leitungswasser aus einer Plastikflasche und holte seinen Notizblock hervor. Er tat so, als würde er seine Notizen von letzter Woche durchgehen, dabei wollte er nur so tun, als mache es ihm gar nichts aus, im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen.

Der Dozent, Milverton hieß er, walzte in großen Schritten herein. Seine gigantische Umhängetasche landete schwungvoll auf einem Stuhl und er warf einen düsteren Blick auf alle Anwesenden, als sei er ein Adler, der sich gleich unheilvoll auf sie stützen würde.

Jemand setzte sich in die Reihe hinter ihm und verpasste ihm einen Schlag mit seiner Tasche. John hielt sich den Hinterkopf und drehte sich dann um. Unablässig strömten Studenten in den Raum und mit ihnen offenbar Holmes und Moriarty.

Holmes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, Doch Moriarty starrte unverfroren auf Johns Zahnlücke. Schnell verschloss John seine Lippen und sah wieder nach vorn.

»Es geht das Gerücht herum«, hörte John Moriarty sagen, »Dass du und unser todschicker Mr Watson hier die Nacht zusammen verbracht habt.«

»Mh-hm«, machte Holmes desinteressiert.

»Dabei hast du doch die Nacht mit mir verbracht. In mir, um genau zu sein.«

Unbeabsichtigt gab John einen Ton von sich, als würde er ersticken. Er wünschte sich weit, weit weg von dieser Unterhaltung.

»Und?» Holmes klang immer noch, als sei er in Gedanken ganz woanders als in Jim Moriarty.

»Habe ich einen Konkurrenten?«

»Einen?«, lachte Holmes kalt. »Einen mehr vielleicht.«

John drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um. »Äh hallo?« Wie konnte er so tun, als hätten sie was miteinander gehabt? Er wollte noch was hinzufügen, doch dann begann Milverton den Unterricht in seiner wie üblich barschen Bariton-Stimme.

John beschloss, Holmes einfach zu ignorieren, ihn in Gedanken aus dem Hörsaal auszuradieren.

»Keine Sorge, Schatz, du warst was Besonderes«, flötete Holmes in seinem Augenwinkel mit einem Grinsen, als wäre das, was er implizierte, wirklich geschehen. Um sie herum herrschte eine eigenartige Stille, als würde jeder in Hörweite die Ohren spitzen. Doch während Holmes diese Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich genoss, war sie John mehr als nur unangenehm.

Das, was John daran am meisten aufregte, war Holmes Selbstverständlichkeit. Er tat, als würde John ihm gehören. John hatte nur sehr wenige Dinge nur für sich, und nun tat Sherlock so, als beanspruche er selbst das für sich. So war das wohl mit denen, die immer alles hatten: Sie kamen nicht mal auf den Gedanken, das etwas außerhalb ihrer Reichweite existieren konnte.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille und John konzentrierte sich auf das Thema des Kurses. Gelegentlich schrieb er ein paar Aspekte mit oder malte etwas von der Tafel ab.

»John?«, flüsterte es hinter ihm.

Als John nicht reagierte, beugte sich Holmes nach vorn. »Also, Liz?«, fragte er leise, als würden sie ein eben unterbrochenes Gespräch fortführen. 

»Meine Einstellung zu meinem Privatleben hat sich in den letzten vier Stunden nicht geändert«, gab John zurück und sah demonstrativ nach vorn.

Holmes seufzte hinter ihm. »Offenbar haben diese Schuhe doch eine gewisse Anziehungskraft.«

John reagierte nicht. Was für Schuhe? 

»Sie hat ein Herz hinter die letzte Ziffer gemalt, wie alt ist die, 14?«

Ah ja, die Nummer auf seiner Hand. John warf einen Blick darauf. Er hatte sich die Hände nach dem Essen gewaschen, aber Kugelschreiber bekam man nicht sofort ab, wenn man nicht gewissenhaft schrubbte. 

»Wirst du sie anrufen?«

»Willst du die Nummer haben?«, zischte John nach hinten. 

»Mr Watson, ich bitte Sie!«, wies ihn Prof. Dr. Milverton scharf zurecht.

John überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. 

»Vielen Dank, Holmes«, murmelte er wütend. 

»Ich hab auch einen Vornamen, weißt du?«

John reagierte nicht. Biochemie war auch ohne das Geplapper hinter ihm unverständlich genug. Was hatte Milverton gerade über Glucose gesagt?

»Sherlock, nur so nebenbei. Es ist reichlich unhöflich, jemanden mit dem Nachnamen anzureden.«

Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, wenn Holmes ihn beobachtete und ständig störte. Warum ließ er ihn nicht einfach in Frieden? »Gottverdammt, halt deine Schnauze«, erwiderte John scharf. Er war deutlich zu hören. 

Mike zuckte neben ihm zusammen, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen. »John« flüsterte er ängstlich.

»Mr Watson, ich habe es nicht gerne, wenn man mich unterbricht. Los, kommen Sie nach vorne, wo Sie offenbar so viele Ergänzungen zu meinem Unterricht haben.« Prof. Dr. Milvertons beachtlicher Schnauzer zitterte vor Wut. 

Alle Studenten im Hörsaal drehten sich zu ihm um. John räusperte sich. Dafür würde Holmes bezahlen. »Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sir, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.«

»Runter mit Ihnen, Mr Watson, augenblicklich.«

»Was ist, Mr Holmes?« Offenbar hatte Holmes träge die Hand noch oben gestreckt, und Milverton sah sich genötigt, ihn dranzunehmen.

»Lassen Sie doch Ihre Wut auf Ihre Exfrau nicht an John aus«, sagte Holmes. «Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, weil ich ihn abgelenkt habe.«

»Dann seien Sie in Zukunft lieber still in meinem Hörsaal.« Das war's, keine ätzende Bemerkung, gar nichts. John konnte es nicht fassen, dass Holmes trotz dieses respektlosen Vorwurfs verschont wurde und er nicht. 

»Wir warten, Mr Watson.«

Alle anderen aus der Reihe mussten aufstehen, um ihn durchzulassen. John ließ die Krücke wo sie war, lieber litt er Schmerzen, als sich noch mehr zu demütigen. Langsam und humpelnd machte er sich auf den Weg nach vorn.

Milverton wischte die Tafel ab und hielt John den Stift hin. »Fangen wir doch mal einfach an. Schreiben Sie die Summenformel für Glucose auf, so groß, dass es jeder hier im Raum sehen kann.«

Johns Hände waren so schweißnass, dass er kaum die Kappe vom Stift abziehen konnte. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, was der Professor erzählt hatte, aber je mehr er sich bemühte, desto mehr dachte er daran, dass 200 Augenpaare ihn genau beobachteten. 

Er sah auf die blanke Tafel, aschfahl im Gesicht, sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es aus der Brust zu springen drohte. Vergiss, was der Professor gesagt hat, dachte John. Was weißt du über Glucose?

Glucose ist ein Kohlenhydrat. Woraus bestehen Kohlenhydrate? Komm schon, John, das weißt du. Also Kohlenstoff muss drin vorkommen. John malte ein großes C an die Tafel. Was noch? Sauerstoff, da war er sich sicher. Er malte ein großes O dahinter. Noch was? John hatte keine Ahnung. Und wie viele Teile jeweils? Er drehte sich langsam zu seinem Professor um, und bemerkte plötzlich, wie Holmes hinter dem Kopf seines Professor ein Blatt mit einer Formel hochhielt. Er merkte es sich, tat aber so, als überlege er noch. Dann drehte er sich um, setzte ein H vor die anderen beiden Buchstaben und und fügte 6, 12, 6 hinzu. Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment und atmete durch. 

»Das hat ja gedauert. Und jetzt die Strukturformel«, befahl ihm Milverton.

Okay, das war einfacher. Die hatte er sich noch vor wenigen Minuten in sein Heft notiert, er zeichnete gern diese Strukturformeln. Es war kein Problem, sich alles zu merken, sobald er es selbst auf seine Art gezeichnet hatte. Mit schnellen, geübten Handbewegungen skizzierte er die beiden Spiegelbildisomere für Glucose und schrieb D und L darunter. 

Aber Milverton war noch nicht fertig. »Was setzt der Mensch aus der aufgenommen Glucose zusammen?«

John sah angestrengt auf seine Füße. Er hatte keinen Schimmer. Milverton wartete eine ganze Minute, bis er die nächste Frage stellte, es war so ein unangenehmes Gefühl, angestarrt zu werden. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so dumm gefühlt.

»Aus welchen Hauptnahrungsmitteln bezieht der menschliche Körper Glucose, in alphabetischer Reihenfolge bitte.« Milverton legte seinen Zeigefinger auf den Daumen der anderen Hand, als wäre er bereit, mitzuzählen.  
Doch John hatte keine Ahnung. »Zucker«, sagte er laut, denn es schien die naheliegendste Antwort zu sein. 

»Zucker«, wiederholte Milverton gehässig. »Danke für ihre fundierte Antwort, Mr Watson. Vielleicht sollten Sie das nächste mal weniger mit Mr Holmes flirten und dafür besser aufpassen.« Unterdrücktes Kichern im Raum. »Sie können sich setzen«, sagte er ölig zu John.

Jeder Schritt nach oben zu seinem Platz fühlte sich an wie eine öffentliche Demütigung, nur statt fauligen Tomaten warfen sie ihm hämische Blicke zu. Hinter ihm fuhr Milverton mit seinem Unterricht fort, als wäre nichts geschehen. John hätte auch einfach den Raum verlassen können, aber das hätte wie eine Flucht ausgesehen. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, die er hatte, zu seinem Platz zurückzukehren und sich nicht umzudrehen und Holmes windelweich zu schlagen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er einen Menschen mit soviel Leidenschaft gehasst, außer seinem Vater. Er setzte sich hin und starrte auf seinen Notizblock.  
Sorry hatte jemand auf die oberste Seite gekritzelt, es war nicht seine Schrift. Es konnte nur Holmes gewesen sein. John riss wütend die Seite heraus, knüllte sie zusammen, bis seine Knöchel weiß heraustraten und ließ es dann auf den Boden fallen.  
Holmes sagte kein einziges Wort mehr.

Statt auf den Wagen zu warten, der ihn zum Zahnarzt bringen würde, nahm John die Bahn nach Hause. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, diese Sachen auszuziehen und die Krücke loszuwerden, die ihm nicht gehörte. Er hatte Glück, die Studenten um ihn herum waren hilfsbereit. Niemand drängelte und schubste wie sonst und eine junge hübsche Frau machte ihm lächelnd ihren Sitzplatz frei. Als er an seiner Haltestelle ausstieg, boten ihm drei Leute an, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, aber John lehnte ab. Er humpelte die ganzen zwei Meilen bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, um sich abzuregen. 

Sein Vater war nicht da. John grub Eis aus dem Gefrierschrank, packte es in einen Beutel und wickelte ein Handtuch darum. Dann nahm er die Milchtüte heraus, und nahm beides mit nach oben. Er zog sich komplett aus, warf die Sachen in die Ecke. Ohne viel Federlesen warf er sich aufs Bett. Er trank die Milch, das Gesicht in Richtung Wand gedreht, sein Knie auf die Eispackung gedrückt. Er zog sich umständlich die Decke über den Kopf und wünschte, er würde sich in seine Einzelteile zerlegen, zerfließen wie ein Eiswürfel im Sonnenlicht, und einfach im Erdboden versickern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Bring Me The Horizon, 'Black & Blue'


	3. Chapter 3

_time stood still_  
 _the way it did before_  
 _it's like i'm sleepwalking_

 

Beharrliches Klopfen an seiner Tür weckte ihn. John reagierte nicht gleich, er tastete nach seinem Knie. Der Eisbeutel war geschmolzen, aber die Schwellung schien etwas zurückgegangen zu sein. Es war dunkel draußen, es musste später Abend sein. John gähnte, er hatte das Gefühl, er war noch müder als zuvor. 

»Was ist?«, rief John, als das Klopfen nicht stoppte.

»Hier ist Mycroft«, schallte es dumpf jenseits der Tür her.

»Komm rein.« John drehte sich um und wickelte die Decke fester um sich. Er war nackt im Bett. 

Mycroft trat ein und machte das Licht an. Er sah John mit soviel Mitgefühl und Empathie an, dass er sich sofort an seine Mutter erinnert fühlte. Der Mann im Anzug setzte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl und lächelte freundlich, obwohl er genauso müde aussah, wie John sich fühlte. »Wie geht es dir?«

»Gut«, erwiderte John.

»Und deinem Knie.«

»Das wird schon.«

»Verstehe. Sherlock hat dich vorhin gesucht. Du warst verschwunden, der Wagen hat über eine halbe Stunde auf dich gewartet.«

Allein die Erwähnung dieses Namens trieb seinen Puls hoch. »Tut mir leid, dass ich den Termin verpasst habe.«  
»Ist kein Problem. Ich hab schon einen neuen Termin für morgen ausgemacht, wenn es dir passt.«

»Ist doch völlig egal, wie ich herumlaufe«, sagte John leise. Er merkte, dass er das Gesicht wegdrehen wollte. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die nett zu ihm waren, oder sich um ihn kümmerten. Er vermisste freundliche Stimmen. Doch wenn jemand ihm gegenüber höflich war, führte das nur dazu, dass er die Mauer bröckeln ließ, die doch sein einziger Schutz war. Verletzlichkeit war nichts, dass John gebrauchen konnte.

Mycroft lächelte. »Sag das nicht. Frauen achten auf so was.«

»Für mich ist das nicht wichtig.«

Der ältere Holmes-Bruder zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Was ist dir dann wichtig?»

John ließ es den Blick wandern, über die akkurat parallel liegenden Bleistifte auf seinem Schreibtisch, den ordentlichen Bücherstapel, die beschrifteten Order auf dem Schrank. »Das Chaos im Zaum halten«, sagte er schließlich.

Obwohl Mycroft Holmes nicht sofort antwortete, wusste John aus einem Grund, den er nicht benennen konnte, das er verstanden wurde. »Ich war 27, als ich meine erste feste Freundin hatte. Bei mir hat das auch gedauert.« Mycroft löste die Krawatte um seinen Hals und machte den obersten Knopf auf. »Ich dachte lange Zeit, ich sei behindert oder etwas in der Art.«

»Und was denkst du jetzt?« John starrte ihn wie gebannt an. Noch nie zuvor hatte er mit jemandem darüber geredet, nicht mal mit Harry oder seiner Mutter.

»Ich hatte nur Angst.« Mycroft zuckte mit den Schultern. »Heute kommt es mir gering vor, aber damals fühlte ich mich so eingeschüchtert. Manchmal fühle ich es noch, besondern wenn ich zu sehr in das Leben meines Bruders involviert bin.«

»Seiht ihr noch zusammen?«, fragte John neugierig. »Ich meine, du und deine erste Freundin?«

»Nein. Aber durch sie habe ich Eva kennengelernt.« Er lächelte selig. »Sie wohnt in Birmingham, wir sehen uns nicht so häufig. Aber wenn, dann vergesse ich alles andere um mich herum. Du solltest das auch mal versuchen.«

»Ich bin zu dünn und zu klein.«

»Und hast eine Nummer auf deinem Handrücken.«

»Ja, ach das ist nur... anscheinend hat das nichts mit mir zu tun.« Abwesend reibt er sich über seinen Handrücken.

»Und wenn schon... Das Leben ist zu kurz, um Dinge zu verschieben.«

John nickte nur.

»Sherlock wartet unten.« Seine Augenbrauen verzogen sich düster, als sei er damit nicht einverstanden. »Er ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, mitzukommen. Ich nehme an, er will sich entschuldigen, auch wenn es das erste Mal wäre, dass er so was tut. Bin mir nicht mal sicher, dass er das gleiche meint wie wir, wenn er von einer Entschuldigung spricht.«

»Ich will ihn nicht sehen.«

»Das musst du nicht, ich schick ihn weg. Er kann... er kann ein schwieriger Mensch sein, aber dass er dir was Schlechtes will, glaube ich nicht.«

Wer's glaubt. »Er soll mich einfach in Ruhe lassen.« Abgesehen davon bezweifelte John, dass Holmes und er unter jemandem etwas Gutes tun dasselbe verstanden. 

»Ich rede mit ihm, vielleicht kann ich was erreichen. Aber ich will dir nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen.«

»Hm«, erwiderte John nur.

Mycroft stand auf. »Also nimmst du morgen den Termin war? Du fährst ganz allein, ohne Sherlock, ich schwöre es.«

»Okay, dann... geht das klar.«

»Sehr gut.« Mycroft ging zur Tür. »Gute Nacht, John.«

»Danke, vielen Dank, dass du hier warst.«

»Keine Ursache.«

Mycroft ging, und wenige Sekunden später hörte er laute Stimmen im Erdgeschoss, von denen eine verdächtig nach Holmes klang. John wartete, bis Ruhe herrschte, und schlug dann die Decke zurück. Er zog sich Shorts und ein Shirt über und verließ dann sein Zimmer, um zur Toilette zu gehen.  
Als er wieder hinauskam, stand sein Vater an der Tür.

»Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig.«

John roch den Alkohol, obwohl sie gute zwei Meter auseinander standen.

»Wofür?«, fragte John mit zitternden Stimme. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, seine Muskeln schienen sich automatisch anzuspannen. Er kannte diesen Blick. Er hatte den Blick gesehen, als er seine Mutter quer durch die Küche geprügelt hatte, als er auf Harry losgegangen war und mittlerweile hatte er die Konsequenzen am eigenen Leib gespürt. Mehr als einmal hatte John versucht, seine Sachen zu packen und einfach abzuhauen, sich allein durchzuschlagen, aber da war etwas in ihm, das nicht fliehen wollte, da war etwas, das auf den Moment wartete, wann es Zeit war, sich zu wehren. In seinen Augen wäre es ein Eingeständnis von Schwäche gewesen, einfach zu verschwinden. Vielleicht war es auch nur pure Dummheit.

»Was hast du mit Holmes zu schaffen?«, blaffte Mr Watson.

»Mycroft Holmes hat mich versehentlich angefahren, es war nicht allein seine Schuld, ich hab auch nicht aufgepasst. Dadurch hab ich mir den Zahn ausgeschlagen und mich am Knie verletzt. Ich nehme an, er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen und will es wieder gutmachen.«

»Hat er... hat er dir Geld angeboten?«

John sah die Gier in den Augen seines Vaters. »Nein, hat er nicht. Ich würde es sowieso nicht annehmen.«

Sein Vater warf einen Blick auf Johns rotes, geschwollenes Knie und trat so plötzlich zu, dass John rote Blitze vor seinen Augen tanzen sah. Er knickte ein, stöhnte vor Schmerz, und sank mit der Stirn voran auf den Fußboden. Plötzlich ruckte sein Magen und er erbrach sich auf den Teppich.

»Er wird zahlen«, hörte er seinen Vater sagen, der ihn aufrichtete, während John unter Schmerzen stöhnte. Sein Vater brachte ihn ins Bett. Tränen liefen John übers Gesicht, er hatte solche Schmerzen im Knie, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo vorne und hinten war. Jede Bewegung erzeugte ein Gefühl, als würde er in Flammen stehen.  
So lief sein Leben ab. Wenn er dachte, es ginge nicht mehr schlimmer, musste er feststellen, dass es immer noch tiefer ging. Er hoffte darauf, bewusstlos zu werden, doch sein Wunsch erfüllte sich nicht. Er lag wimmernd und hilflos im Bett. Niemand, nach dem er rufen konnte. Das Alleinsein in diesen Momenten, das war das Schlimmste. Er konnte die Schmerzen ertragen, er war vertraut damit, aber dieses Hilflosigkeit, dieses Gefühl, als kümmere es niemanden, was mit ihm geschah, die Gewissheit, dass es niemanden gab, der ihn pflegte, das war weit, weit schlimmer. Nachdem er genug Zeit in der Hölle verbracht hatte, war kein negatives Gefühl so entsetzlich wie die Hoffnungslosigkeit. 

Irgendwann, nach einer Ewigkeit, beugte sich sein Vater über sein Bett. »Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Wort davon verrätst, dass sich deine Verletzung nicht von allein so verschlimmert hat...« Er machte eine Pause. »Dann schneide ich dir jeden Finger einzeln ab. Du wirst nicht mehr zeichnen und kein Arzt werden, du wirst hier bleiben, bei mir, bis du stirbst.« Und es stand in seinen Augen, wie ernst er es meinte.  
Die Angst, die John empfand, paralysierte ihn so sehr, dass er sogar sein Knie für einen Augenblick vergaß. »Ich... ich sage keinen Ton«, kamen die erstickten Worte seine Kehle hoch. Und dann war er allein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand Mycroft Holmes wieder an seinem Bett. »John«, wisperte er besorgt, »Was ist nur passiert?« Er sah sich sein Knie genauer an und blickt dann wieder auf John. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wusste er, dass Mycroft ahnte, wieso es sich so plötzlich verschlimmert hatte. »Er muss ins Krankenhaus, sofort.«

»Ich sollte lieber die Polizei rufen«, lallte Mr Watson. Er war stockbesoffen. Offenbar hatte er eine Flasche geleert, während er gewartet hatte. »Die wird es sehr interessieren, dass Sie lieber einen Jungen leiden lassen, als die Verantwortung zu übernehmen.«

Mycroft sah aus, als würde er Johns Vater gern mal was über Verantwortung erzählen. »Bitte, Mr Watson, rufen Sie ruhig die Polizei.« Kurzes Zögern. »Und ich rufe meinen Bruder an.«

»Der Typ sieht aus wie ein Jugendlicher, er kann nicht das sein, was man sagt.«

»Ist er aber. Und Sherlock ist 23. Macht es die ganze Sache nicht noch beeindruckender?»

»Ich glaube das nicht.«

»Nikolaj Kostrov hat das auch nicht geglaubt. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, wo er jetzt ist?«

Schweigen.

»Mr Watson, wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich mir zweimal überlegen, Sherlock da mit reinzuziehen. Er sorgt sich um John, und wenn Sherlock einmal Blut geleckt hat, dann gibt es nichts auf dieser Welt, dass ihn aufhalten kann, glauben Sie mir das. Er macht Sie dem Erdboden gleich, mit einer Raffinesse, zu der ich niemals fähig wäre. Alles, was ich tun muss, ist, eine winzige SMS zu tippen. Und wenn ich dann auf senden drücke, können Sie sich als ausgelöscht betrachten.«

Dieses Argument schien Mr Watson zu überzeugen. Er wirft einen merkwürdigen Blick auf das heulende Stück auf dem Bett. »Keine Polizei dann. Aber ich will zwanzigtausend Pfund.«

»Ich gebe Ihnen 25.000, wenn Sie John in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen.«

»Er ist mein Sohn, und ich mache mit ihm, was ich will!«, brüllte Mr Watson los, als reichte Johns Name aus, um ihn vor Wut explodieren zu lassen. 

»Dann bitte, tun Sie das. Ich bringe ihn jetzt ins Krankenhaus.« Mycroft holte sein Smartphone aus der Tasche und rief einen Krankenwagen. Dann hob er den gestreiften Pullover vom Boden auf und wischte John damit die Stirn ab. 

John schrie herzerweichend auf, als ein Muskelkrampf in der Wade einsetzte, vermutlich von der eingeengten Position auf dem Bett. Er schrie wie noch nie zuvor, weißer, brennend heißer Schmerz, sein Knie zuckte rhythmisch hin und her und er ließ alles raus, es war ihm egal.  
Dann wurde es schwächer. Jemand massierte seine Wade. Mit einem Blick nach unten stellte er fest, dass es der Chauffeur war. Mycroft betrat das Zimmer, er musste es zwischendrin verlassen haben. 

»Kannst du mich verstehen, John?«

Er nickte schwach.

Mycroft hielt John ein Fläschchen vor die Nase. »Das ist Oxycontin, ein sehr starkes Schmerzmittel. Ich nehme es hin und wieder seit meinem Bandscheibenvorfall. Die sind sehr stark und sehr illegal. Ist es okay, wenn ich dir eine davon gebe?«

John nickte.

»Okay.« Er wies den Chauffeur an, ein Glas Wasser zu holen, und verabreichte John die Tablette. »Sie braucht zehn Minuten, bis sie wirkt. Halt solange durch, kannst du das?« 

Wieder Nicken. John konnte es kaum erwarten.

»Edwin, sehen Sie bitte nach, ob der Krankenwagen schon in der Nähe ist.« 

John fing wieder zu schreien an. Hilflos versuchte Mycroft, es für ihn erträglicher zu machen, aber er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Als die Schmerzenswelle abklang, heftete John seine Augen auf Mycrofts Gesicht. »Lenk mich ab«, flüsterte er. Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn hinunter, vermischt mit seinen Tränen, sein eigenen Gesicht verzerrt zu etwas, dass mehr einem Tier ähnelte als einem Menschen.

»Sei tapfer, hörst du?« Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. »Versuch, an was anderes zu denken...«

»Schwacher Versuch«, stöhnte John. »Gib mir noch eine von Tabletten.«

»Nein, lieber nicht. Die werden im Krankenhaus sauer genug sein, dass ich dir was gegeben habe.«

»Ich scheiße drauf«, antwortete John, plötzlich müde. Es war nicht die angenehme Müdigkeit, die einsetzte, weil man ausgepowert war. Es fühlte sich vielmehr an, als fahre eine große Hand durch seinen Körper und ersticke jede Emotion, ersticke jede kleinste Empfindung, bis sich alles dumpf und taub anfühlte. Die Hand legte sich um sein Herz. Sein rasendes Herz, er fühlte es abschwellen, als senke jemand einfach die Lautstärke. Schließlich legte sich die Hand um sein Hirn, nebelte es ein ins Nichts. Es war mehr als die reine Abwesenheit von Schmerz, es war die Abwesenheit von allem, was John fühlte. Dann hörte er eine Sirene.  
Das war das letzte, an das John sich erinnerte. 

 

\---

 

»John. John, verstehst du mich?«

Ein Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf, als John die Augen ein Stück öffnete. Er erkannte schon am Geruch, wo er war, aber es jagte ihm keine Angst ein, im Gegenteil. »Keine Krankenversicherung«, murmelte er. Seine Lippen rissen auseinander, als wäre sie aneinander geklebt gewesen. Sein Hals fühlte sich rau an.

»Mach dir sich keine Sorgen, Mr Holmes hat sich darum gekümmert. Kannst du mir deinen vollen Namen sagen?«

»Ich...« Er hustete. »Ich bin John Watson. Es ist der vierzehnte April, oder schon der fünfzehnte, wenn es hell draußen ist. David Cameron ist Premierminister.«

»Sehr gut. Warst du schonmal in einem Krankenhaus?«

»Ich studiere Medizin.« John hustete wieder. Der Mann reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

»Sehr gut!«, wiederholte der Arzt und fing an, ihn abzuhören. »Welches Semester?«

»Zweites.« John trank noch einen Schluck und stellte es dann ab. Er spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz im Bein, dass man hochgelagert hatte und fühlte sich ansonsten leicht benebelt, aber nicht schlecht. »Wie schlimm ist es?«

»Die Patella ist geprellt, einige mittelgroße Blutgefäße sind ganz zerrissen und die Lymphgefäße angerissen. Du musst grauenhafte Schmerzen gehabt haben, aber jetzt sieht es nicht mehr so schlimm aus. Es wird kein dauerhafter Schaden bleiben.«

John atmet tief aus. Gott sei Dank. »Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?«

»Mindestens noch einen, vielleicht zwei Tage. Dann kannst du nach Hause, aber auch dann wirst du im Bett noch bleiben müssen.« Der Arzt stand auf. »Die Schwester hat eine Kompressionsbinde zusammen mit einem Kühlkissen angelegt. Deine Blutgefäße verengen sich-«

»-und die Schwellung geht zurück.«

»Exakt. Ruh dich aus, John. Es wird alles gut.« Der Arzt lächelte mild und verließ das Zimmer.

John sah sich um. Es war ein schöner Raum, klein, aber mit einem Fenster zu seiner linken und richtig weicher Bettwäsche, nicht diesen platten Decken, wie man sie sonst bekam. Unter dem Fenster stand eine Kommode, auf der sein Rucksack lag. Links gab es eine geschlossene Tür, die wahrscheinlich zum Badezimmer führte. Gedämpftes, angenehmes Licht drang durch die offenen Jalousien herein und er schloss die Augen. 

Als es Abendessen gab, wurde er geweckt. Er aß alles auf und bemerkte erst, als er fertig war, dass jemand etwas in die Fächer im Schrank neben seinem Bett gelegt hatte.  
Es waren sämtliche Bände von J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter, zwei Tafeln Schokolade, schwarze und blaue Stifte und sein Zeichenblock. John griff danach. Ein Post-It mit einer Nummer war darauf geklebt worden. Ich hab sie abgeschrieben. Nur für den Fall...

John sah auf seine Hand. Die Telefonnummer des blonden Mädchen aus der Mensa war nicht mehr zu sehen, aber Mycroft hatte wohl dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht verloren ging. 

 

Seine Mutter kam ihn am folgenden Tag besuchen. Sie umarmte und drückte ihren Sohn eine ganze Stunde lang, und fragte ihn dann über die ganze Angelegenheit aus. Er wagte es nicht, seinen Vater zu erwähnen, sondern tat so, als sei er gestürzt. Sie glaubte ihm vorbehaltlos.  
Angela Barnwell, sie lebte nun wieder unter ihrem Mädchennamen, wohnte in Derby, hatte einen Job als Verkäuferin in einem Gärtnermarkt. Ihre blonden Haare ähnelten in Farbe und Struktur so sehr denen ihres Sohnes, dass ihre Verwandtschaft unverkennbar war. Sie erzählte ihm Geschichten von Harry, seiner Schwester, und von ihrem Job, und ging erst, als John eingeschlafen war. 

Am nächsten Tag wurde er entlassen. Seine Mutter rief ein Taxi und sie fuhren nach Hause. John konnte sehen, wie schwer es für seine Mutter war, sich in diesem Haus aufzuhalten. Sie füllte den Kühlschrank auf, kochte, machte die Wäsche für ihn und kaufte ein paar zusätzlich Kissen, damit John sein Bein weiter hochhalten konnte. Gegen sechs verabschiedete sich sich, steckte ihrem Sohn zwanzig Pfund zu und versprach, ihn am Wochenende nach seinem Geburtstag zu besuchen.

Am Samstag ging es John schon erheblich besser. Er behalf sich mit der Krücke, wenn er an den Kühlschrank oder auf die Toilette musste, und sein Vater ließ ihn komplett links liegen, was John nur recht war. Die Drohung, die er ausgesprochen hatte, klang noch immer in seinen Ohren. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn er sie wahr machte.  
Da seine Zimmertür kein Schloß hatte, hatte er vor, einen der unbenutzten Küchenstühle aus dem Keller zu holen und sie von innen unter die Klinke zu klemmen, wenn er schlief. Sein Vater würde trotzdem hereinkommen können, aber John würde es wahrscheinlich rechtzeitig bemerken und er könnte zur Not aus dem Fenster springen. Der erste Stock war nicht allzu hoch, aber er würde sich noch etwas überlegen müssen, um sich dabei nicht zu verletzen. Sobald er wieder normal laufen konnte, würde er sich darum kümmern.

Gegen Mittag, während sein Vater unten fern sah, kam ihn Mike besuchen. Er fühlte sich augenscheinlich unwohl beim Anblick von Mr Watson, doch er kam sofort die Treppe hinaus, als John nach ihm rief.

»John! Wie geht es dir?« 

John hatte die Tür für ihn offen gelassen und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Mike kam herein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um. »Du bist aber ordentlich«, staunte er.

»Ja, nun ja...« Er war überrascht, dass Mike zu ihm kam. Sie hatten sich noch nie privat getroffen. Er setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und holte einen Packen Unterlagen aus seiner Umhängetasche. Rechts und links hing sein Hintern vom Stuhl. »Ich hab dir alles kopiert, du hast eine Menge verpasst. Aber das wirst du schon aufholen.«

»Mh«, machte John mit einem Blick auf ungefähr fünfzig Seiten Mitschriften. »Ist das alles von dir?«

»Ja, bis auf den Biochemiekram. Der ist von Macy Greenman. Sie kann Steno oder so, auf jeden Fall hat sie jedes Wort von Milverton mitgeschrieben. Sensationell!«

John konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. »Danke, man. Ich seh's mir später an.«

»Wann kommst du wieder in die Uni?«

»Ich bin noch die ganze Woche krankgeschrieben. Erst am 28., wenn alles gut läuft.«

»Das ist noch mal ne Woche.« Mike warf einen Blick auf Johns Knie. »Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?«

Seufzen. »Das ist echt ne lange Geschichte. Es hatte sich verschlimmert und bin dann ins Krankenhaus gekommen.« John hustete. »Na ja, vielleicht doch nicht so lang.«

Mike warf ihm einen Blick zu. »Hast du das von Milverton gehört?«

»Nein, was?«

»Man hat DMT in seinem Tee gefunden.«

John klappte der Mund auf. »Was?»

»Ja. Offenbar würzt der Professor seinen morgendlichen Tee in der Uni mit Halluzinogenen.«

»Hör auf mich zu verarschen.«

Mike schüttelt den Kopf. »Ist mein voller Ernst.«

John sieht ihn an. Er hat nur einen Namen im Kopf. »Holmes.«

»Das war auch mein Gedanke.«

»Aber... Aber warum?»

»Er hat dich gedemütigt. Das war ein deutlicher Hinweis an alle, dich besser nicht anzurühren.«

»Holmes hat mich gedemütigt, es war nicht Milvertons Schuld.«

»Na ja, Milverton ist schon irgendwie ein Arschloch. Tut mir leid, das über jemanden sagen zu müssen, aber das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sowas gemacht hat. Und die Sache ist, durch die Art und Weise, wie er zu Fall gebracht wurde, durch ein Betäubungsmittel, weiß jeder, das Holmes dahintersteckt. Kombiniert mit dem Gerücht, dass ihr in irgendeiner Verbindung zueinander steht, wird kein Mensch es mehr wagen, dir wehzutun.«

»Aber warum? Warum macht er das?« John schüttelte vehement den Kopf. »Nein, nein, das muss Zufall sein.«

»Hat er dich im Krankenhaus besucht?«

»Nein.« Gott sei Dank auch. 

»Glaubst du wirklich, dass das ein Zufall ist?«

Nein. »Es ist zumindest möglich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum Holmes das tun würde. Wir sind zwei Jahre zusammen zur Highschool gegangen und er hat mir nie auch nur einen Blick zugeworfen.«

»Wart ihr nicht befreundet?«

»Nein«, John schnaubte, »Absolut nicht. Ich glaube, wir haben nicht ein Wort miteinander gesprochen in der Zeit. Er war mir egal und ich ihm.«

»Dann... Was hat sich verändert?«

»Weiß ich nicht. Vor einer Woche haben wir das erste Mal miteinander geredet. Seitdem scheint er... ich weiß nicht, was er da tut, aber ich nehme an, da begann es.«

»Und worüber habt ihr gesprochen?«

John versuchte sich an das Gespräch in der Eingangshalle zu erinnern. »Über Moriarty. Er sagte, er habe kurz zuvor Sex mit ihm gehabt und ich hab ihm den Rat gegeben, sich lieber von dem fern zu halten.«

»Vielleicht hat er das als Anmache interpretiert? Dachte, du seist eifersüchtig?«

»Du warst nicht dabei, glaub mir, so konnte man das unmöglich sehen. Ich war ziemlich deutlich darin, dass ich ihn nicht mag.«

»Worüber habt ihr seitdem noch gesprochen?»

»Über...« John zögerte. »Liz. Er hat eine Zeichnung von ihr gesehen, die ich gemacht hatte. Er wollte von mir wissen, was sie für eine Bedeutung für mich hat.«

»Kann ich die Zeichnung mal sehen?«

»Ja. Sie liegt ganz oben in der Kiste.« John zeigte auf den Schrank, der die Hälfte der rechten Zimmerwand bedeckte. 

Mike stand auf und holte sie heraus. Sein massiger Körper setzte sich nur langsam in Bewegung. Einige Sekunden lang betrachtete er sie. »Du hast wirklich Talent.«

»Das hat er auch gesagt.«

»Und wenn er... na ja, damit wissen wollte, ob du frei für was Neues bist?»

John starrte ihn an. »Was?«

»Na ja, wenn du nicht sein Typ bist für... na ja, seine sexuellen Kontakte, dann ja vielleicht...«

»Du meinst, er will mit mir zusammen sein?« John lachte. »Hat dir Milverton was von seinem Dimethyltryptamin abgegeben, oder was?«

Mike erwiderte das Lachen. »Nein. Nein, du hast Recht, das kommt mir unsinnig vor. Er ist nicht der Typ für romantische Beziehungen.«

»Und vor allem nicht mit mir.« John überlegte. »Er war ziemlich offen damit, dass er Sex hat. Er hätte das sicher nicht gesagt, wenn es ihm darum ginge, mich für irgendwas zu gewinnen.«

»Hat er dich gefragt, ob...«

»Ob was?«

»Auf welches Geschlecht zu stehst?«

John überlegte. »Ja, das hat er. Ich hab ihm geantwortet, ich stehe auf Schweigen.«

»Auf Schweigen?«

»Er hat in einer Tour geredet und ich wollte mich überhaupt nicht unterhalten. Aber es ist schwer, ihn dazu zu bringen, die Klappe zu halten.«

»Das klingt echt so gar nicht nach dem Holmes, über den man soviel hört.«

»Vielleicht hat er eine multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung«, alberte John.

»Sag das bloß nicht ihm gegenüber. Es ist schon Leuten Schlimmes passiert, die wesentlich netter waren.«

»Was genau passiert denn bitte den Leuten?«

»Das weiß ich nicht genau. Man hörst immer nur so Geschichten.«

»Na also, da hast du's. Ich glaub wirklich nicht, dass Holmes irgendeinen Keller hat, indem er andere foltert, oder so was.«

»Warum fällt es dir so schwer, das zu glauben?«

»Weil er einfach so... so...« John bricht ab. »Er ist so...«

»So was?«

»Er ist wie ein großes Kind. Er ist total aufgeblasen und überheblich und einfach... ich weiß nicht, er ist kein Killer oder so. Er ist nicht hart und kalt, nicht abgebrüht.« John zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mike beobachtet ihn sehr genau. »Ich bin mit nicht sicher, ob das stimmt, John. Aber wenn er dir gegenüber so anders ist...« Er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

Er raufte sich die Haare. Holmes, was spielte das schon für eine Rolle, in was für ein krankes Spiel er ihn da verwickeln wollte? Er war nicht interessiert, mitzuspielen. Und das würde er ihm bei der nächsten Gelegenheit auch klarmachen. 

Die Gelegenheit ergab sich neun Tage später. John konnte wieder laufen. Er trug die Kompresse noch und war vorsichtiger damit, das verletzte Bein zu belasten, aber der Schmerz war einem Spannungsgefühl gewichen, das zu ertragen war. Es war der erste Tag, den er wieder in der Uni war. Noch vor seinem Histologiekurs marschierte er schnurstracks in den Hörsaal, in dem Holmes laut Plan in zehn Minuten Anorganische Chemie hatte. Er saß auf einem Tisch, blickt in Richtung Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Moriarty und ein weiterer Student flankierten seine rechte und linke Seite.

»Holmes«, bellte John.

»John«, antwortet er laut, ohne sich umzudrehen. John lief um ihn herum, bis er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. »Du bist gesund, wie erfreulich.«

»Ja, geradezu großartig«, schnappte er. Er hatte ihm die Sache bei Milverton noch immer nicht verziehen. Er warf ihm einen Stoffbeutel in den Schoß und lehnte die geliehene Krücke an die Fensterbank. »Schuhe, Pullover, alles drin. Ich bin dir nichts mehr schuldig.« Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, das zu sagen. 

»Was soll ich damit?«, fragte er und zog die Augenbraue hoch. Das Licht fiel ihm auf's Gesicht, auf die cremig weiße Haut seine Wangen.

»Das ist mir scheißegal«, erwiderte John und wandte sich zum Gehen. Der unbekannte Student, ein recht bulliger Typ mit kantigem Gesicht, stellte sich ihm in den Weg. 

»Nicht so schnell, John.«

John drehte sich um. Es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte mit den Zähnen gefletscht. »Was willst du?«

Holmes warf einen Blick nach rechts und links.

Der bullige Student zog sich sofort zurück, aber Moriarty blieb.

»Jim«, sagte Holmes nur, und es lag ein Ton darin, den John noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Er klang absolut gnadenlos. John sah auf seine Füße, als Moriarty an ihm vorbei ging. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, als der ihn am Ellenbogen berührte.

»Du magst Jim wirklich nicht.«

John sah auf. »Nein. Aber du.«

Holmes zuckte mit den Schultern. »Er ist nicht langweilig.«

»Und in deinen Augen ist es das Beste, das man über einen Menschen sagen kann?«

»So ziemlich, ja.«

»Also, darf ich jetzt gehen oder stürzt dann irgendein Ninja hinter dem Dozentenpult hervor und bohrt mir sein Schwert ins Herz?«

Holmes schmunzelte. »Ninja? Seine Augen strahlten hell, wenn er lachte. »Ich dachte, du wirst morgen 21 und nicht 12.«

»Woher weißt du das?«

»Es gibt nur sehr wenige Dinge, die ich nicht in Erfahrung bringen kann. Geburtstage sind, nun ja...«

»Sie beleidigen die Würde deines Genies, schon klar.«

»Das hast du schön gesagt.«

John schickte sich erneut an, zu gehen. »John, warte kurz. Ich schulde dir... ich... Es tut mit leid. Die Sache mit Milverton war unglücklich. Weil man mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen kann und mir solche Szenen schlicht egal sind, vergesse ich oft, dass andere Menschen nicht so sind. Dir hat es wehgetan, das konnte man sehen. Es tut mir leid.«

»Das hast nicht nur du gesehen, sondern auch der Rest des Hörsaals«, erwiderte John mit einem Anflug von Wut. 

»Komm schon, er hat dich ein bisschen genervt. Was soll's? Die Hälfte der Leute hätte es nicht besser gewusst als du.«

Mit einem wachen Blick sah er Holmes in dessen graue Augen. »Du kanntest die Antworten, oder?«

»Ich hab ein System, das mit erlaubt, nichts zu vergessen, das ich mir merken will. Ja, ich hätte es gewusst.«

»Aber du hast genauso wenig aufgepasst wie ich.«

»Ich hab mit halben Ohr zugehört. Das reicht, mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient dieser lächerliche Clown sowieso nicht.«

»Was meinst du mit System?«

Es klingelte einmal kurz, um anzuzeigen, dass es 09:15 Uhr war. John rührte sich nicht.

»Du wirst zu spät kommen«, bemerkte Holmes sanft. Sie hatten heftigen Blickkontakt. Vielleicht lag es an der geringen Erfahrung, die John aufzuweisen hatte, aber sich so in die Augen zu sehen, fühlte sich eigenartig intim an. 

»Kannst du...«, setzte John an, brachte es aber nicht über sich. Er war immer neidisch auf Holmes gewesen, weil ihm die Schule so leicht gefallen war. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, er hatte nie geglaubt, dass es nur an dessen hohen IQ gelegen hatte. Wenn Holmes eine Methode kannte, sich soviel Lernstoff zu merken, dann wollte John sie kennen. 

»Ja?« Holmes löste sich von seinem Platz. Er verschlang ihn regelrecht mit den Augen. Er war John so nahe, dass der jede einzelne Wimper erkennen konnte. Holmes Augen wurden zur Pupille hin immer dunkler und der Rand um die Iris herum war von einem dunkleren Grau als in der Mitte. 

»Mr Holmes? Wären Sie soweit?«, unterbrach der Dozent. Seine Stimme war wie ein Ruf aus einer anderen Welt.

John löste den Kontakt und verließ den Hörsaal ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sein Herz klopfte in seiner Brust, als wolle es aus seiner Brust hüpfen. 

 

\---

 

John hielt für sich und Mike in der Mensa einen Platz frei, während der an der Essensausgabe stand und wartete, dass er dran war. Er ging gerade eine Seite Biochemie-Notizen von Macy Greenman durch, als sich im gegenüber jemand setzte. 

»Da ist besetzt, Holmes«, sagte John und kehrte zu dem Absatz zurück, den er gerade gelesen hatte. Er hatte erst knapp die Hälfte des Stoffes aufgeholt, den er verpasst hatte. 

»Du willst es also lernen?«, fragte er und lehnte sich über den Tisch. 

John schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Einerseits war er wirklich genervt von ihm, andererseits wollte er unbedingt besser werden. Je besser seine Noten waren, desto größer standen die Chancen, Chesterfield hinter sich zu lassen und ein komplett anderes Leben führen zu dürfen. 

»Mach mir nichts vor, ich hab deinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Du willst mein System lernen, mit dem ich mir alles merken kann. Und da du morgen Geburtstag hast und wir beide um diese Zeit eine Freistunde haben, werde ich eine Stunde meiner kostbaren Zeit opfern, und es dir beibringen.« 

»Warum solltest du?« John blätterte die Seite um. Innerlich war er mehr als happy. Er hätte es sicher nicht über die Lippen gebracht, ihn zu fragen, aber wenn sich Holmes so aufdrängen wollte, dann bittesehr. 

»Ich bin einfach eine nette Person.«

John sah jetzt doch auf zu ihm. Holmes graues Hemd hatte die Farbe seiner Augen und die zwei offenen Knöpfe ließen Raum für Phantasie. Er lachte. »Das ist lächerlich.«

»Willst du es lernen, oder nicht?«

»Ich bin offen gesagt nicht scharf darauf, meinen Geburtstag ausgerechnet mit dir zu verbringen.«

»Was ist verkehrt an mir?«

»Wo soll ich da anfangen«, murmelte John. Er sah Mike auf den Tisch zukommen, pinke, hektische Flecken auf den Wangen, als er Holmes dort sitzen sah. 

»Ich mache ihm Angst«, stellte Holmes ungerührt fest.

»Nur Gott weiß warum.« John stand auf und bot Mike seinen Platz an. Sofort machte ein Typ, der Holmes einen nervösen Blick zuwarf, seinen Sitz für John frei. John guckte ihm verwirrt hinterher. 

»Das ist doch dein Werk«, sagte er zu Holmes und nahm vom stummen Mike sein Essen entgegen. Heute standen Kroketten, Fleisch, Gemüse auf dem Speiseplan. »Danke Mike.«

»Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.«

»Du bringst die Leute irgendwie dazu, mir gegenüber übertrieben aufmerksam zu sein.«

«Du leistest dir eine ausgewachsene Psychose zu deinem Ehrentag, wie ich sehe«, bemerkte Holmes trocken.

»Ich feiere eben aus den Vollen«, versetzte John und zog ein Haar aus seinem Gemüse. »Wundervoll«, seufzte er. Und zu Holmes gewandt: »Tötest du jetzt den Koch? Du hast mein Einverständnis.«

Holmes lachte. Die Köpfe der Umstehenden drehten sich zu ihnen um, aber das schien er nicht mal zu bemerken. 

»Wenn du willst, dass ich sie beseitige, dann mach ich das.«

Es klang so dahingesagt, das John sich schon triumphierend zu Mike umdrehen und ihm sagen wollte: Siehst du, er selbst findet es auch lächerlich. Doch wie er Mike kannte, war es das Beste, das Gespräch nicht in seine Richtung zu lenken. »Sie?«

»Sieh dir das Haar an«, forderte Holmes. »Es muss eine Köchin sein. Schulterlang, dunkler Ansatz, hellblond gefärbt. Wie viele Männer kennst du, die so rumlaufen?«

»Der Punkt geht an dich.« John ließ das Haar auf den Boden fallen und wischte sich die Hand an der Hose ab. »Du beobachtest sehr genau«, stellte John fest, untersuchte eine der Kroketten von allen Seiten und aß sie dann mit wenig Appetit.

Holmes lachte wieder. Es war ein angenehmer Ton, tief und klar. »Das ist eine Untertreibung.«

»Wie machst du das?«

»Ich benutze meine Augen. Ich bemerke ein Detail, kombiniere, schließe aus, was meinen Beobachtungen diametral gegenübersteht, und das, was übrig bleibt, muss die korrekte Schlußfolgerung sein.«

»Deduktion, mit anderen Worten.«

»Sehr gut, John.« 

Holmes klang so überrascht, dass John eigentlich hätte beleidigt sein müssen. Aber dafür war er zu neugierig. »Kannst du das nur mit Dingen machen, oder auch mit Menschen?«

Holmes Blick wandte sich zum Horror seines Sitznachbarn zu Mike. »Sieh dir ihn an... Adipös, hat die unverhohlene Mundhygiene eines alleinlebenden Singles, den rechten Ärmel eines Internetporno-Süchtigen und das Atemmuster eines unbehandelten Herzleidens. Geringe Selbstachtung, mickriger IQ, begrenzte Lebenserwartung, soll ich weitermachen?«

John klappte der Mund auf. »Fantastisch«, sagte er. »Entschuldige, Mike.«

»Unbehandeltes was?«, fiepste der und sah zu Holmes wie ein Reh in einen Scheinwerfer.

Holmes sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. »Also?«

»Also was?« John beschloss, dass er satt war, und schob den Teller von sich weg. 

»Ich zeige dir, wie du dir alles merken kannst. Im Hinblick auf deine Noten wärst du sehr dumm, das Angebot nicht anzunehmen.« 

Es war ein Fluch, dass es an seiner Fakultät üblich war, die Noten öffentlich auszuhängen. Kannte man die Matrikel eines Studenten, erfuhr man mit ein bisschen Kreativität praktisch alles über denjenigen. Universitäten waren immer noch sehr lax mit Sicherheitsbeschränkungen. »Wenn ich darauf eingehe... was willst du dafür?«

»Nichts.« Holmes setzte ein Engelsgesicht auf. 

»Das glaube ich dir nicht.«

»Interessant«, erwiderte Holmes und studierte das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. »Du magst es nicht, jemandem etwas schuldig zu sein, nicht wahr?«

»Ganz recht.«

»Okay. Dann biete mir was an.«

John überlegte. Was konnte er besser als andere? »Ich bringe dir das Zeichnen bei.«

»Was?«

»Eine Stunde Gedächtnistraining, eine Stunde Zeichnen. Dann sind wir quitt.«

Holmes hatte einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht. »Deal.« Er erhob sich, so dass John zu ihm aufsehen musste. Er zerzauste kunstvoll seine Haare, vielleicht damit sie so aussahen, als hätte er gerade Sex gehabt, das war zumindest, was John dachte. Hinter ihm stand jemand und räusperte sich. Holmes drehte sich nicht um, obwohl er es gehört haben musste.

»Was?«, fragte er nach hinten gerichtet, doch sein Blick lag immer noch auf John.

»K-Könnte ich dich für einen Moment sprechen, Sherlock?« 

John sah an Holmes schlanken Gliedern vorbei auf ein junges Mädchen. Sie sah aus wie sechzehn, war klein und dünn, mit dunklen Ringen unter ihren Augen. Ihre Angst konnte man beinahe riechen.

»Wenn ich mich unterhalte, bist du still, klar? Ich schätze ich es nicht, unterbrochen zu werden«, erwiderte Holmes ungerührt und sah sie noch immer nicht an. 

Das Mädchen gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich. »Oh-Oh, natürlich, bitte entschuldige, ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich- nein, ich-... das kann warten.«

Da wurde es John zuviel. »Wir waren eigentlich fertig«, sagte er zu ihr. »Ich wette, mein geschätzter Freund hier würde nichts lieber tun, als dir jetzt gleich Rede und Antwort zu stehen.« John grinste ihn an. »Nicht wahr?«

Holmes lächelte. »Du lernst dazu. Wenn du erst angefangen hast, die Lage auszunutzen, in der du steckst, können wir uns ganz anders unterhalten.«

Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte. Holmes verschwand mit dem schüchternen Geschöpf und John wandte sich Mike zu, der stumm in seinem Essen rührte. Ein Blick in dessen Gesicht und John war klar, wie er sich fühlte.

»Er ist irgendwie ein Arsch.« John hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, das Holmes so auf Mike herumgehackt hatte, auch wenn es vermutlich nur die Wahrheit war. »Er hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich hab es auch noch irgendwie provoziert.«

»Nein, hast du nicht. Er wollte dich beeindrucken.«

John errötete. »Nein, er wollte sicher-«

Mike sah ihn an. »Doch, John«, sagte er bestimmt. »Und es hat funktioniert, oder?«

Er erwiderte den Blick. »Ja.« Er hasste sich dafür, aber er begann wirklich eine Faszination in Holmes zu sehen. »Aber leiden kann ich ihn immer noch nicht.«

»Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.«

»Ich könnte niemanden mögen, der meine Freunde bloßstellt, nur um mich zu... zu beeindrucken oder was auch immer. Wenn er denkt, dass er so meine Sympathie gewinnt, liegt er falsch.« Er schenkte Mike ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. 

Mike schluckte schwer. Er erwiderte das Lächeln halbherzig. »Weißt du was, vergis es, ja? Lass uns gehen. Ich bin satt.«

 

\---

 

Nach dem Biochemie-Seminar, dass erst um 16:45 Uhr endete, machte sich John mit den anderen Studenten auf den Weg nach Hause. Mike fuhr mit dem Fahrrad, er verabschiedete sich, sobald sie das Gebäude verließen und John ging zum kleinen Bahnhof gleich gegenüber der Uni. Er war in Gedanken vertieft, als ihm jemand von hinten in die Kniekehle des gesundes Beins trat. John holte erschrocken Luft und stolperte, stürzte jedoch nicht. 

»Jetzt fühlst du dich wohl stark, was?«, flüsterte Pete Andrews so leise, dass es nur die paar Leute hören konnten, die sie eingekreist hatten und zu Pete gehörten. »Hältst ihm den Arsch hin, oder? Gehst für ihn auf die Knie? Aber er wird nicht immer da sein und auf dich aufpassen. Du bist dran, Watson. Merk dir das!«

Sie zogen ab ohne ein weiteres Wort. John blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wartete, bis sie außer Sichtweite warten. Das war es also, was sie dachten. Das er eines von Holmes Spielzeugen war.  
Pete und er hatten eine lange Geschichte. Früher hatte er mit seinem Vater nur eine Straße entfernt von John gewohnt und Johns Eltern hatten ihn desöfteren dort zum Spielen abgeladen. Doch auch als Kind hatte John Pete schon verabscheut. Er zerstörte alles, was er in die Hände bekam. Die wenigen Spielsachen, die er besaß, waren alle kaputt, und nun betrachtete er es als seine Mission, auch die der anderen Kinder kaputt zu machen. In der Highschool erinnerte sich Pete, der inzwischen gewachsen war und auf seine eigene Weise ganz gut aussah, an den kleinen blonden John, der sich auf der Straße meistens hinter seiner Mutter versteckte. Obwohl sie aus ähnlichen Verhältnissen kamen, bis hin zum gewalttätigen Vater, schien es John so, als hätte Pete aus irgendeinem Grund eine unglaubliche Wut auf ihn, die bis heute anhielt. Unzählige Male hatten er und seine Freunde John abgepasst, waren ihm auf dem Weg nach Hause nachgegangen, immer einen Schritt hinter ihm. Sie lachten über ihn, traten ihm von hinten gegen die Ferse, bewarfen ihn mit Müll, der auf der Straße herumlag. Niemand, der so einen Weg je gegangen war, konnte verstehen, wie viel Kraft es brauchte, erhobenen Hauptes nach Hause zu gehen, wenn man vier Verfolger hatte, die einen unentwegt beleidigten. 

18:25 zeigte die Uhr in seinem Zimmer, als John nach Hause kam. Er war müde und erschöpft. Sein Vater stand in der Küche machte sich Spiegeleier.

»Dad«, grüßte John und ging gleich hinauf in sein Zimmer. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Vater allein im Raum sein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete tief durch. Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster auf das unbestellte Feld hinter dem Haus. Es war dunkel draußen, aber die Lichter der Straße genügten, um die Vögel zu erkennen, die über dem Feld ihre Kreise zogen.  
John stellte den Rucksack ab und startete seinen Computer. Das Ding war so alt, dass er mehr als fünf Minuten brauchte, bis das Betriebsystem geladen war und noch einmal fünf Minuten, bis das veraltete Modem ihm Zugang zum Internet verschaffte.  
Er hatte eine Email von Harry. John seufzte. Das bedeutete nie was Gutes. Er fing an zu lesen, erst stellte sie ein paar Fragen, erzählte unwichtigen Kram... und dann fragte sie nach Geld. John musste den Satz fünf Mal lesen, bis er zu ihm durchdrang. Mom hatte ihr wohl erzählt, dass John in den Ferien auf dem Bau gearbeitet hatte und bat ihn nun, ihr was zu schicken.  
Er klickte das Fenster weg, ohne zu antworten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Bring Me The Horizon, 'Sleepwalking'


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry brothers, so sorry lover_  
 _forgive me father, I love you mother_  
 _can you hear the silence?_

 

Dienstagvormittags hatte John Chemie. Lustlos schrieb er mit, was Dr. Bell an die Tafel kritzelte. Niemand in der Uni wusste, dass er Geburtstag hatte, nun, niemand außer Holmes, der irgendwo weiter hinten einen Platz gefunden hatte. John saß ziemlich weit vorn, wie immer neben Mike, der gedankenverloren Kringel auf seinen Block malte. Es war absolut unmöglich langweilig.  
John drehte den Kopf nach links. Eine Brünette mit Brille schrieb in einer sauberen, eleganten Handschrift mit, während ihre Nachbarin auf ihrem Schoß mit ihrem Handy spielte. Uninteressant. Er sah nach rechts, lehnte sich auf seinem Sitz zurück, blickte an Mike vorbei. Blonder Mann. Seine Hose hing tief unter dem Hintern, so tief, dass, von der Seite aus betrachtet, John die rot-weiß-karierte Boxershorts sehen konnte. Er war schlank, viele Sommersprossen auf dem nackten Arm. 

»John?«, wisperte Mike leise.

»Hm?« John sah zu ihm hinüber. 

»Ich denke, ich lade Macy Greenman ins Kino ein. Denkst du, sie sagt ja?»

Das konnte John sich nicht recht vorstellen. Diese Macy kam aus den USA, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, und sie sah aus, als würde sie Männer wie Mike zum Frühstück essen. Doch er wollte Mikes Hoffnung nicht kaputtmachen. »Klar, warum nicht? Wann willst du sie fragen?«

»Nachher, wir essen zusammen. Sie ist echt... ja...also irgendwie...«

»Das irgendwie konnte man vorhin sehr gut durch die dünne Bluse sehen«, antwortete John und grub in seinem Rucksack nach einem Taschentuch. Er putzte sich die Nase. 

»Sie ist zu hübsch für mich. Ich sollte endlich abnehmen.« Mike seufzte tief. 

Macy Greenman war selbst nicht besonders schlank, aber sie hatte eine große Klappe und war auf ihre aufgedrehte Art sehr hübsch. »Red nicht so einen Unsinn, entweder es funkt, oder es funkt halt nicht.«

»Hast du mal ein Mädchen gefragt?«

»Ich?«, flüsterte John zurück. Dr. Bell war über siebzig und schwerhörig, aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein. »Ja, ein Mal, und hab ne Abfuhr gekriegt. Ist ewig her.«

»Ich hab noch nie gefragt. Wie macht man das?»

John zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte kaum Erfahrung mit Mädchen. Mit sechzehn hatte er sich in ein Mädchen seiner Schule verliebt, Liz. Er hatte wunderbare fünf Monate mit ihr, bis ihr Vater in Sheffield einen neuen Job fand und sie wegzog. Der erste Tag, an dem sie in der Schule fehlte, war gleichzeitig der Tag, an dem Holmes an seine Schule kam. In seinem Kopf waren diese beiden Ereignisse fest miteinander verbunden. »Keine Ahnung. Ich hab einfach ausgesprochen, was mir in den Sinn kam, und das war eine Katastrophe.«

Mike nickte nachdenklich und sah nach vorn zur Tafel, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen. »Wenn sie nein sagt...«

»...dann hast du es wenigstens versucht.« John lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Dr. Bell kündigte eine fünfzehnminütige Pause an. John atmete hörbar aus und streckte sich auf seinem Stuhl. 

»Ich brauche einen Kaffee, kommst du mit in die Cafeteria?«

John nickte. Zusammen schlossen sie sich den Studenten an, die den Hörsaal schwatzend verließen. John uns Mike wandten sich nach rechts, um eine Ecke herum, vorbei an einer Sitzecke und den Chemielaboren, bis sie eine Glastür erreichten. John zog zwei Kaffee aus den Automaten und Mike füllte Milch hinein. Nachdem sie bezahlt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Es war warm, aber sah nach Regen aus. John lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Fassade. 21 Jahre war er alt, und sein Leben war ganz anders, als er dachte, wie es mit 21 sein würde. 

»Hast du mal Feuer?»

Johns sah auf. Der blonde Student aus dem Hörsaal mit der gut sichtbaren, karierten Unterhose stand vor ihm, eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel. Mit Dreitagebart und braunen Augen machte er ziemlich was her. Warum sah John nicht so aus?

»Sorry, Nichtraucher.«

Er sah enttäuscht aus, ließ die Schultern hängen. »Zu schade. Ich bin William.« Er streckte John die Hand hin. Mike ignorierte er völlig.

Etwas unsicher schüttelte er ihm die Hand. »John.«

»Ich weiß. Jeder kennt dich.« William schob sich die Zigarette hinters Ohr. Auf der Unterlippe hatte er einen kleinen Riss, als hätte er darauf herum gebissen. »Ich hab dich gerade in der Vorlesung gesehen. Warum sitzt du nicht bei Sherlock?«

»Distanz hält die Spannung aufrecht«, erwiderte Holmes, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Er trug, wie John zu seinem Entsetzen feststellte, genau den schwarzen Pullover mit den roten Querstreifen, den John vor zwei Wochen angehabt hatte. Er zog William die Zigarette vom Ohr, holte mit einer Handbewegung sein Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche, zündete sie an. Holmes legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blies den Rauch in die Luft. John konnte sehen, wie sich sein Kehlkopf bewegte. Dann rutschte sein Blick wieder tiefer, auf dieses unsägliche Kleidungsstück.

»Was hast du da an?«, fragte er bestürzt.

»Nichts für ungut, aber an dich wende ich mich nicht, wenn ich Modetipps will«, antworte Holmes, fixierte John mit seinen grauen Augen.

»Das war auch nicht die Frage.« Die leichte Panik, die John gerade überrollte, war ihm schon an der Stimme anzumerken. 

»Kauf dir mal vernünftige Kippen.« Holmes wandte sich an William, der ihn anstarrte. »West ist das Letzte.« Trotzdem nahm er einen tiefen Zug. »Und weil ich heute gut drauf bin, gleich noch ein Hinweis: John braucht kein Groupie.«

Williams Gesicht wechselte so schnell von rot zu leichenblass, dass John automatisch Mitleid mit ihm hatte. 

»Ich könnte dir drohen, natürlich«, Holmes lachte glockenhell, »Aber unter uns, ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist.« Er lehnte sich nach vorne, so dass sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von William entfernt war. »Ich kenne dein Geheimnis«, wisperte er sanft. Seine Augen taxierten die attraktiven Züge des Mannes. »Verschwinde.«

»Sorry, Sherlock.« William schluckte einmal, als läge ihm ein bitterer Geschmack auf der Zunge. Er schien in eine Starre gefallen zu sein, zu verängstigt, um sich zu bewegen. John kannte dieses furchtbare Gefühl nur zu gut. 

»Sorry, sorry«, äffte Holmes ihn nach und nahm einen letzten Zug, bevor er die Zigarette auf den Boden warf und mit der Schuhspitze austrat. Sein Augen waren kalt wie Eis. »Hier stehen vier Dutzend Leute. Frag das nächste Mal jemand anderen nach Feuer.«

William warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu und verschwand in der Menschenmenge hinter ihnen. Holmes sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. 

John jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. »Du bist grausam.« Und das war noch das Harmloseste, das ihm im Moment einfiel. »Was sollte das?«

Holmes betrachtete ihn von oben herab, mit einem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck. »Er wollte mit dir schlafen, und naiv wie du bist, hättest du ihn möglicherweise gelassen.«

Das setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf. »Wie kommst du dazu, mir Vorschriften zu machen, hä?«, zischte John voller Wut. »Ich hab nicht mal an so was gedacht, und er auch nicht, wir haben uns nur unterhalten! Aber natürlich muss der große Sherlock Holmes-«

»Lügner«, wurde er scharf unterbrochen. »Natürlich hast du daran gedacht. Du hast ihn schon während der Vorlesung angestarrt.«

»Verpiss dich, Arschloch.« John fühlte das Verlangen, seine Faust in Sherlocks Gesicht zu vergraben. Jähzorn, das Erbe seines Vaters. Mühsam zwang er sich zu Ruhe.

Holmes zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Sein mild interessierter Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert. »Schlag mich ruhig, wenn dir danach ist.«

Er wollte es. Unter seiner Haut pulsierte der Zorn, der Hass auf die ganze Welt, weil er ein Leben führen musste, dass er nicht verdiente. Es wäre so einfach, es an Holmes auszulassen. Er könnte es zerstören, dieses bemerkenswerte Gesicht mit den hervorstechenden Augen und den hohen Wangenknochen. Irgendwie hatte John das Gefühl, dass sich Holmes nicht mal gegen ihn wehren würde. Doch er würde es wissen, er würde durchschauen, dass es nur die Wut auf seinen Vater war, nicht die Wut auf Holmes - und durchschaut worden zu sein wirkte besser als seine eigenen Versuche, sich zurückzuhalten. Langsam entspannte sich seine Haltung. Das hier war nur Holmes. John hatte sich unter Kontrolle. »Ich hebe mir dieses Vergnügen für eine spätere Gelegenheit auf«, antwortete er nur. Und dann hob er blitzschnell die Hand, in der er noch den heißen Kaffee hatte, um ihn Holmes auf den Pullover zu kippen, dieses leuchtende Symbol für etwas, das für alle existierte, außer für John.

Holmes wich so schnell zur Seite aus, als hätte er schon lange vor John gewusst, was er vorhatte. Der Kaffee ergoss sich mit eine traurigen Geräusch auf das Pflaster. Achtzig Pence verschleudert. Holmes lachte ihm ins linke Ohr, stand plötzlich ganz nah. John versuchte sich wegzudrehen, doch vollkommen unerwartet fühlte er sich in einer festen Umarmung gefangen. Er hätte Sherlock wegstoßen sollen, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Etwas an der Art, wie Holmes Hände auf seinem Rücken lagen, war tröstlich und warm, war eine Erinnerung an seine Mutter. Er zögerte nur zwei Sekunden, bevor er Holmes wegstieß, aber er wusste, das Holmes seinen Punkt bewiesen hatte.

»Verpiss dich«, wiederholte er leise, weit weniger scharf als zuvor, und ohne Holmes dabei anzusehen.

»Happy Birthday, John. 12:45 Uhr in der Bibliothek. Komm nicht zu spät.« Mit den Worten war er schon wieder im Gebäude verschwunden und setzte John den Blicken der anderen aus. Er drehte sich mit den Rücken zu ihnen, atmete einen Moment durch. Mike starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

»Ich glaub das alles nicht«, sagte John mehr zu sich selbst. »Was hab ich ihm nur getan, das er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen kann?», stieß John beinahe verzweifelt hervor. Er wollte das alles nicht, diese Unvorhersehbarkeit, entstand daraus je etwas Gutes? Das Interesse, das man ihm entgegen brachte, er fühlte sich bis auf die Knochen entblößt. Diese auf ihn gerichteten Scheinwerfer, die nur darauf warteten, jeden seiner Fehler ans Tageslicht zu zerren und ihn dafür zu verspotten. »Ich beneide dich so sehr«, setzte John mit einem Mal hinzu. »Ich hab immer gedacht, es ist das Schlimmste, unsichtbar zu sein. Ich lag falsch.«

»Komm schon, man. Gehen wir wieder rein.« Mike legte ihm etwas unbeholfen den Arm um die Schulter. 

 

\---

 

»Hallo Macy«, brachte Mike unter Schweißausbrüchen hervor. »Ich ähm... du... du... deine Haare sind schön.« Sein rundes, freundliches Gesicht war ganz rot vor Aufregung.

John stöhnte innerlich auf. Das würde in einer Katastrophe enden. 

»Danke, Matt.« Macy Greenman sah ihn nicht einmal an, sie saß am Rand einer Bank und tippte in ihr Handy, während ihre Freundinnen sich laut und lebhaft unterhielten. Hinter der Bank, auf der die Mädchen saßen, konnte John durch das große Glasfenster die Außenterrasse der Mensa sehen, auf der zu dieser Uhrzeit reichlich Betrieb war. 

»Mein...mein Name ist Mike«, korrigierte eben der mit leiser, beinahe flehender Stimme. 

»Ok.« Macy sah noch immer nicht auf. »Willst du dir wieder meine Mitschriften borgen?«

»Ich...also eigentlich wollte ich...« Mike schloss plötzlich die Augen, als gäbe er auf. »Ja, du hast recht. Biochemie von gestern?«

»Klar, eine Sekunde, lass mich nur erst...« Und Macy tippte weiter.

John und Mike tauschten einen Blick. John empfand Mitgefühl für ihn. Mädchen nach Dates zu fragen war Raketenwissenschaft auf chinesisch rückwärts. Mike schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln, als wolle er ihm sagen, dass es schon ok sein. Aber irgendwie, nein, das war nicht okay.

John räusperte sich vernehmlich und straffte die Schultern. »Hey, Macy, ähm, kannst du kurz mal...«

Sie blickte auf.

»Danke.« John atmete tief durch. »Mike und ich wollten am Wochenende ins Kino und uns den neuen Marvel-Film ansehen, hast du nicht vielleicht Lust, mitzukommen?« Außerhalb von Macy's Blickfeld formte Mike stumm das Wort Danke.

»Klar, warum nicht. Bringst du deinen Freund mit?«

»Meinen was?« John entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.

»Na Sherlock.« Sie steckte ihr Handy in ihre Schultertasche. 

»Ich...was...also...nein...er und ich...wir sind auf keinen Fall...nein, nein«, stotterte John, der sich völlig überrumpelt fühlte. 

»Ach so, das ist ne Bettgeschichte? Ja, nein, dann wäre es wohl unpassend.« Macy lächelte ihn an. 

John machte ein Geräusch, als würde er erwürgt werden. »Er ist nicht mein Freund, noch haben wir Sex.«

»Natürlich, ich versteh schon. Er ist ein bisschen«, sie ließ ihren Zeigefinger vor ihrer rechten Schläfe kreisen, um anzudeuten, dass Holmes nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, »Nun ja, ich wäre an deiner Stelle auch vorsichtig.«

Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas darauf sagen zu müssen, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein. Mike, der direkt neben ihm stand, übernahm wieder. »Also, ähm, wie wär's dann mit Samstag?«

»Puh, Samstag hab ich Fußballtraining. Wie sieht's Sonntag aus?«

»Ja, ähm, toll, großartig, wirklich toll.« Mike's Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich noch mehr. Er sah aus wie eine Tomate. 

»Ich bring noch eine Freundin mit, ja?»

»Natürlich, klar, ähm, toll«, wiederholte Mike. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihr und gingen den Flur hinunter, wo die zahlreichen Labore lagen. Für gewöhnlich war es hier hinten ruhiger. Sie ließen sich auf eine Bank unter dem schwarzen Brett fallen, wo von billigen Wohnungen über Mathe-Nachhilfe bis Gitarrenunterricht reges Angebot und Nachfrage herrschten. 

»Sie spielt Fußball«, rekapitulierte John und fischte Kräuterbonbons aus seinem Rucksack. Er bot Mike einen ab, aber der lehnte ab. »Das ist cool.«

»Ja«, hauchte Mike tief beeindruckt. Er zog eine Plastikflasche mit Wasser aus der Tasche und trank sie aus. »Danke, man. Du hast mich da gerade gerettet.«

»Keine Ursache.« John sah auf die Uhr, es war jetzt 12:40 Uhr. Holmes war nach dem Chemieunterricht mit Jim Moriarty sonst wohin verschwunden, aber ihr Treffen hatten sie auch erst in fünf Minuten verabredet. Große Lust hinzugehen, hatte er nicht. Dieses penetrante, besserwisserische Arschloch!

»Musst du nicht langsam los zu deinem Date?«

John stöhnte. »Nicht du auch noch!«

»Ich mein ja nur. Du wirst noch zu spät kommen.«

»Weißt du, es schadet Holmes' Ego nicht, wenn er warten muss. Ich hab noch massig Zeit. Also, Sonntag, ja?«

»Ja.« Mike schluckte. »Wie soll ich das bloß anfangen?«

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat John das Bibliotheksgebäude am Rand des Campusgeländes, gleich neben den Bahnschienen. Er schlich sich an der Bibliothekarin vorbei und ging nach links in den Lesesaal, der alle Bücher im Präsenzbestand beherbergte. Er durchquerte gemächlich den langen Raum. Die meisten Tische am Rand waren leer, hier und da ackerten sich ein paar Jurastudenten mit Gesetzestexten ab. Hinter dem letzten Regal standen ein paar Tische quer zu den Fenstern, die nach hinten rausgingen, und nirgends war man so ungestört wie dort. Holmes konnte nur dort auf ihn warten.

Als er näher kam, sah John Jim Moriarty mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen. Schnell und so leise wie möglich versteckte er sich hinter einem Regal, es hatte den Anschein, als wäre Moriarty auf dem Sprung, und John wollte ihm wirklich nicht begegnen.

»Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!«, hörte John Jim sagen.

»Doch, das ist mein voller Ernst. Tu dich nicht so, als wäre das ein Verlust für dich. Wir standen uns nie nah«, entgegnete Holmes. Seine desinteressierte, überhebliche Stimme hätte John überall erkannt.

»Sherlock, ich... wir...«

»Wir? Was für ein wir?«, spottete Holmes. »Wir haben gefickt und gekokst, das war's. Das macht uns nicht zu einem wir.«

Stille. 

»Hör zu, Jim, es liegt gar nicht so sehr an dir. Es ist einfach nicht mehr dasselbe. Wir bumsen seit ich siebzehn bin, wird es nicht für dich auch langsam langweilig?«

»Langweilig?«, echotet Jim so leise, dass John ihn kaum verstand. Moriarty klang nicht gut. »Nein!«

»Nein, natürlich nicht.« Holmes lachte. »Ich weiß immerhin, was ich tue.«

Jim sagte nur ein Wort, und das ließ John die Nackenhaare aufstellen. »Watson.«

»Was hat John damit zu tun?«, fragte Holmes.

»Tu nicht so. Du bist hinter ihm her.«

Holmes lachte nur. 

»Du trägst seinen Pullover.«

»Das ist mein Pullover«, sagte Holmes sanft. 

»Vor zwei Wochen hat Watson ihn noch getragen. Für wie bescheuert hältst du mich? Aber du wirst ihn nicht kriegen.«

»John interessiert mich nicht.«

»Natürlich.« Jim schnaubte. »Du und ich, wir haben etwas gemeinsam, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht.« Moriarty war so laut, dass John sich instinktiv noch tiefer duckte. »Wir zerstören, mein lieber Sherlock Holmes. Du hast nicht, was man braucht, um eine Beziehung aufzubauen, deshalb passen wir so gut zusammen.«

Holmes lachte ihn aus. »Sieh dich nur an, eifersüchtig bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Ist das Liebe, Jim? Habe ich dein Herz gebrochen?«

»Ich habe kein Herz«, antwortete Jim. Sein Ton klang völlig verändert.

»Wir beide wissen doch, das es nicht wirklich so ist, oder?« Holmes hingegen klang immer noch, als fände er das alles sehr amüsant. John wusste nicht, ob er Holmes für seinen frivolen Mut bewundern oder bedauern sollte, dass er nicht den Grips zu besitzen schien, Moriarty nicht gegen sich aufzubringen.

»Ich werde ihn dir wegnehmen«, prophezeite Jim Moriarty. Da lag ein Unterton in seiner Stimme, der Johns Herz rasend vor Angst machte. 

»Das kannst du gar nicht«, erwiderte Holmes unbeeindruckt. »Er gehört mir nicht. Ich mag ihn nicht einmal. Ich hab einfach bloß Mitleid mit ihm.«

»Mitleid...«, wiederholte Moriarty. »Du erinnerst dich schon noch an James, nicht?«

Sherlock antwortet nicht sofort. »Das war ein Unfall«, sagte er schließlich.

»Er hat dich angebettelt, sich in die Hosen gepisst vor Angst, und du hast ihn einfach da stehen lassen. Du hast kein Mitleid.«

»Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du mir gleich darauf im Auto einen geblasen. So schockiert kannst du nicht gewesen sein.«

»Mit dir steht man auf einem Schlachtfeld, Sherlock. Glaubst du ernsthaft, das das ein Ort ist, auf dem Watson sich wohl fühlt? Bei dem Vater?«

»Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das mit John zu tun hat.«

»Allein wie du seinen Namen sagst, als würdest du einen Schatz hegen. Du bist so offensichtlich.« 

»Langsam werde ich dieser Unterhaltung leid. Du machst dich ja komplett lächerlich.«

»Du wirst wiederkommen. Das tust du jedes Mal.«

»Diesmal nicht.« Holmes klang, als meine er es sehr ernst. 

»Wir werden sehen.«

Holmes lachte wieder. Sekunden später lief Jim Moriarty an Johns Regal vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken. John blieb, wo er war, für den Fall, dass Moriarty noch mal zurückkam.  
Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte. Einerseits war er verdammt erleichtert, dass Holmes offenbar wirklich nicht an ihm interessiert war, auch wenn es ihm gegen den Strich ging, dass man Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Auf der anderen Seite versetzte es ihn in Panik, das Moriarty dachte, John wäre der Grund, warum Sherlock anscheinend mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Holmes hatte ihn mitten in die Schussbahn geworfen und das nahm John ihm gewaltig übel. 

»Du kannst rauskommen, John. Er ist weg.«

John Herz machte einen Sprung. Wie konnte er wissen, dass John gelauscht hatte? Langsam hob er den Rucksack vom Boden auf und kam hinter dem Regal hervor. Sicherhaltshalber warf er einen Blick über die Schulter, aber Moriarty war nicht mehr zu sehen. 

Holmes hatte ein Fenster geöffnet, und der Lichtzug, der hereinwehte, ließ seine Haare wirbeln. Die Ärmel des Pullovers waren hochgekrempelt und die grauen Augen fixierten ihn. Seine Lippen glänzten, als hätte er sie gerade eben erst mit seiner Zunge befeuchtet.

John erwiderte den Blick. »Ich hasse dich«, sagte er und warf achtlos seinen Rucksack auf den Tisch. 

»Aus einem bestimmten Grund oder einfach so?« Holmes wirkte völlig ungerührt und zerwühlte sich das Haar.

»Du hast mich da mit reingezogen in deine... Beziehung oder was weiß ich, was du mit Moriarty hast.«

»Hattest«, korrigierte Holmes. »Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen ihm. Er ist harmlos.«

»Harmlos? Harmlos, spinnst du?« John war fassungslos. »Das klang für mich so, als würde er mir die Schuld an der ganzen Misere geben!«

»Hast du etwa Angst?«

»Scheiße, ja! Und du bist dümmer als ich dachte, wenn du nicht siehst, was der für ein Psychopath ist.«

»Man sagt mir nach, ich sei auch einer.«

»Du?« John schnaubte. »Bitte. Du streust bloß Gerüchte, damit die Leute Angst vor dir haben.« John ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und seufzte, massierte sich gedankenabwesend den Nacken. Dieser verdammte Idiot! »Wegen dir werde ich tot auf irgendnem Schrottplatz enden, bevor ich 22 bin.«

»Mach dir keine Sorgen«, sagte Holmes wieder und setzte sich John gegenüber, so dass er das Fenster im Rücken hatte. »Moriarty ist nicht der, um den du dir Gedanken machen solltest.«

John sah auf. Als er Holmes Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, verdrehte er die Augen. »Ich hab absolut keine Angst vor dir.«

»Wer ist jetzt der Dumme, hm?«, lächelte Holmes.

»Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Du hast dir bloß ein Bad-Boy-Image zugelegt, damit du nie ein leeres Bett hast.«

»Mein Leben hat viele positive Aspeke«, sagte Holmes nur daraufhin.

»Funktioniert das, nur mal so nebenbei?«

Holmes breites Grinsen sagte alles. 

»Verstehe.« Vermutlich würde es auch ohne dieses Image funktionieren. Holmes war komplett irre, aber gut sah er aus. Abgesehen von diesen entrückenden Augen hatte er die typischen Attribute, die als attraktiv empfunden werden: Dunkle, wilde Locken, symmetrisches Gesicht, eine beinahe adlige Nase, hohe Wangenknochen, lange Wimpern. Wenn seine Augenfarbe blau gewesen wären, wie die von John, hätte er mit seinem Aussehen sein Geld verdienen können. Doch seine Augen verrieten, dass Schönheit nichts damit zu tun hatte, wie ein Mensch von innen war. Seine Augen wirkten wach, fokussiert, knallhart und... unecht. John fiel kein besseres Wort dafür ein. Als hätte man einen Alien in eine attraktive Hülle gesteckt. Er mochte jetzt gut aussehen, aber er war immer noch ein Alien.

Nur dieser Pullover... Johns Blick blieb daran hängen. Schwarz mit roten Querstreifen. An Holmes saß er enger als an ihm. Warum trug er ihn? Was sollte das bloß bedeuten? Mitleid, so hatte Holmes es gegenüber Moriarty begründet. Nur hatte John nicht das Gefühl, dass es wirklich Mitleid war. Oder wollte er es einfach nicht wahrhaben? »Weißt du«, sagte John plötzlich aus einer Laune heraus, »Mitleid ist ein hartes Wort.«

Holmes stützte sich mit dem rechten Arm auf der Tischplatte ab, die linke Hand umklammerte den Ellenbogen, während seine Finger mit einer Haarsträhne spielen. »Je mehr ich dich beobachte, desto weniger glaube ich, dass du es nötig hast.«

»Du beobachtest mich?«

Holmes zuckte mit den Schultern. »Genau wie du vor zehn Sekunden.«

»Ich hab dich nicht...« John verstummte. Doch, hatte er.

»Gefällt dir, was du siehst?« Holmes klang neugierig.

John antwortete nicht. Er macht den Mund auf, um was zu sagen, aber schloss ihn dann wieder. »Warum fragst du mich das?«

»Warum antwortest du nicht einfach? Du bist doch sonst auch nicht um eine Antwort verlegen.«

»Was willst du von mir hören? Dass du heiß bist? Ich nehme an, das weißt du schon«, blaffte John ihn an, um zu verdecken, dass ihn die ganze Wendung des Gesprächs irgendwie verlegen machte.

Holmes lächelte. Er streckte sich, als hätte er zu lange in einer Position verharrt, streckte den Kopf nach hinten, so dass er seinen langen Hals vor John entblößte. John sah den Kehlkopf hüpfen, als Holmes schluckte. Der Wind fuhr in seine Haare, bewegte die schweren, dunklen Locken, wehte ihm ein paar Haare in die Stirn.

»Und wie du es weißt«, bemerkte John trocken. »Du bist echt so ein Angeber.«

»Ich würde es gesundes Selbstbewusstsein nennen.« Er kehrte in seine ursprüngliche Sitzposition zurück.

John zog die graue Strickjacke aus, die ausgeleiert war und breiter als lang. Darunter trug er einen Radiohead-T-Shirt, das Harry gehört hatte. »Auf jeden Fall hast du mit Moriarty jetzt einen mehr gegen dich. Scheiße man, ich will mit dem Typen nichts zu tun haben. Ich hab genug Leute um mich, die mich auf dem Kieker haben.«

»Darf ich dich mal was fragen, John?«

John sah ihn an. »Klar.«

»Warum ziehst du nicht einfach aus?« Holmes beobachtete ihn sehr genau.

»Und wo soll ich bitte hin? Das ist mein Zuhause.«

»Du könntest woanders leben.«

»Und wovon? Das Geld, das ich in den Ferien verdiene, muss für zwei Mal Semestergebühren im Jahr reichen, mein Bahnticket, Essen und Bücher. Selbst wenn ich mich auf eine Mahlzeit pro Tag beschränke, reicht es nur, wenn ich meinem Vater hin und wieder einen Zwanziger klaue, wenn er besoffen eingeschlafen ist. Wie soll ich jeden Monat Miete bezahlen?«

»Das ist...« 

»...beschissen, sag's ruhig.« John öffnete seinen Rucksack und nahm sich ein Kräuterbonbon heraus, Er bot Holmes auch eins ab, aber der lehnte nur kopfschüttelnd ab. »Die gibt's gratis in Apotheken. Überbrückt die Zeit bis...na ja...« Er bemerkte Holmes Blick und lachte auf. »Das schockiert dich wirklich, oder?«

»Nein!«

»Du kannst es ruhig zugeben.« John lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

»Ich bin eigentlich nur froh, dass ich an das hier gedacht habe.« Holmes schob eine Papiertüte, die neben Holmes Mantel auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, zu John hinüber. 

John hatte die Tüte nicht einmal bemerkt. »Was ist das?«, fragte er misstrauisch.

»Na Kuchen, was sonst?«

»Du bringst mir Kuchen mit?» Vorsichtig riss John die Papiertüte auf. Eingewickelt in Folie lag ein großes Kuchenstück darin. 

»Sag's nicht weiter, das zerstört meinen guten Ruf.« 

»Ich fasse es nicht. Wie hast du es bloß geschafft, dass dich die anderen für so furchteinflößend halten?«

»Ich hab ihn Elizabeth gestohlen, also mach kein Drama draus, okay?«

John brach ein Stück davon ab. Es war Kirschkuchen. Es steckte es sich in den Mund und war im Himmel. Er leckte sich die Finger ab. »Mhhh, ist das lecker. Wenn wir so eine Köchin hätte, wäre ich furchtbar dick.«

»Essen ist langweilig.«

»Danke, ehrlich, das ist...« Er brach sich noch ein Stück ab. Die Kirschen waren sauer und saftig, der Teig hingegen locker und süß. Die perfekte Kombination. Holmes beobachtete ihn.

»Jetzt kriegst du auch Appetit, was?«, neckte ihn John.

»Allerdings«, bemerkte Holmes nüchtern, ein Blick, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute in Augenschein nimmt. Abtastend, jede Bewegung registrierend, als sähe er den Puls unter Johns Haut schlagen.

John stoppte damit, sich den Zeigefinger abzulecken. Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, warum. »Können wir dann anfangen? Mit dem Gedächtnissystemsdingens?«

Sein Gegenüber beugte sich nach vorn. Johns Nase fing holzige Duftnoten mit einem Hauch Orange ein. »Der korrekte Name dieser Technik lautet Gedächtnispalast.«

»Gedächtnispalast«, wiederholte John. »Klingt nicht sehr wissenschaftlich.«

Holmes überging das. »Grundsätzlich sind damit zwei Methoden verbunden, die man schon im antiken Rom und Griechenland kannte: die Loci-Methode und die Routenmethode. Die Namen sind selbsterklärend, aber ich vermute mal, ich sollte das elaborieren.«

»Bitte«, forderte ihn John auf.

»Na schön. Die Loci-Methode bedeutet prinzipiell, das bestimmte Begriffe mit, im Idealfall dazu passenden, Orten verbunden werden. Die Routenmethode versteht sich darin, dass du nach und nach die Orte abgehst und dabei die damit verknüpften Begriffe abrufst.«

»Okay, verstanden. Wie funktioniert das jetzt?«, fragte John nervös. Seine Handinnenflächen waren feucht vor Schweiß. 

»Stell dir ein Gebäude vor, dass du gut kennst.«

»Wie mein Zuhause?«

»Ja, zum Beispiel.«

Doch als John es sich vorstellen wollte, bekam er ein merkwürdigen Knoten im Magen. »Nein, das fühlt sich nicht gut an. Gehen auch fiktive Orte?»

»Reale funktionieren besser, das hängt ab von deiner Vorstellungskraft. Sehr gut funktionieren Orte, mit denen du Emotionen verbindest.«

»Ich denke, ich habe was.« In Hogwarts hatte er mehr Zeit verbracht als im wachen Zustand zuhause. Es wäre ihm peinlich gewesen, Holmes davon zu erzählen, aber wenn das funktionieren würde, dann damit. »Was stellst du dir vor?«, fragte er aus Neugier.

»Die Bibliothek in Alexandria.« Holmes zog ein Exemplar von Zeecks Chemie für Mediziner aus Johns Rucksack, schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf und schob es John so hin, das er es lesen konnte. »Ich will, dass du das in den nächsten zehn Minuten auswendig lernst.«

»Was?« John blätterte es durch, das waren mehrere Seiten Inhaltsverzeichnis. »In 10 Minuten?«

»Ich bräuchte vielleicht eine, aber wir wollen es nicht gleich übertreiben.«

»Und wie mache ich das?«

»Okay. Du stehst vor dem Eingang in dein Gebäude. Du gehst hinein, machst du Tür auf, betrittst den ersten Raum. Siehst du ihn klar vor dir?«

John versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und nickte. 

»Also. Das komplette Inhaltsverzeichnis ist dein erster Raum. Das erste Kapitel ist zum Beispiel das erste, was du siehst, wenn du hereinkommst.«

»Ein riesengroßer Kronleuchter mit Kerzen.«

»Meinetwegen. Also, dein Kronleuchter heißt Atombau, wie das erste Kapitel.«

»Dass passt sogar irgendwie«, murmelte John.

»Umso besser. Also, beschrifte im Kopf deinen Leuchter mit Atombau. Hast du das?«

John nickte.

»Alles klar. Du machst einen weiteren Schritt hinein, was siehst du, John?«

»Dunkelgraue Steinplatten, die wie ein Muster in den Boden eingelassen wurde.«

»Sehr spezifisch, aber funktioniert. Sieh dir genau ihre Beschaffenheit an, kannst du das?«

»Ja.«

»Gut. Die Bodenplatten sind das zweite Kapitel, das Periodensystem der Elemente.«

Und so machten sie weiter, jedes Kapitel und Unterkapitel, bis Kapitel 22, Spektroskopie in Chemie und Medizin. 

Holmes warf einen Blick auf seine teure Armbanduhr. »Elfeinhalb Minuten. Und du wirst es nie wieder vergessen.«

»Und so systematisierst du alles, was du weißt?«

»Ja.«

»Und wenn du dich erinnern willst...«

»...Gehe ich einfach durch die Räume.«

»Fantastisch«, sagte John beeindruckt.

Holmes nahm ihm das Buch weg, klappte es zu. »Sag sie auf.«

John wusste alle 22 Kapitel mit Unterkapiteln. 

»Wenn du wüsstest, wie stolz du mich machst, John.« In einer theatralischen Geste fasste sich Holmes ans Herz. 

»Das ist die ganze Technik?«

»Im Prinzip, ja. Beim Katalogisieren hilft es, eine Geschichte dazu zu dichten. Für den Anfang ist das hilfreich, später brauchst du den Platz für weiteren Lernstoff. Je emotionaler die Verbindung zwischen Begriff und Ort ist, desto besser.«

»Und wenn man-« John wurde in seiner Frage durch ein Handyklingeln unterbrochen. Es war das Darth-Vader-Thema aus Star Wars. Holmes blinzelte für einen Moment irritiert und zerrte mühsam sein Telefon aus der engen Jeanstasche.

»Mycroft«, sagte er. »Du rufst mich nie an. Wer ist gestorben?« Kurze Stille. »Woher weißt du das?« Holmes verdrehte die Augen. »Nein.« Stille. »Nein, hab ich nicht gesagt!« Genervtes Augenrollen. »Hm.« Pause. »Hm.« Augenrollen. »Wenn's denn sein muss. Ja, ich sag ihm Bescheid, Herrgott.« Genervtes Aufstöhnen. »Schön, ja, dir auch. Versuch, keinen Krieg anzufangen, bevor ich zuhause bin, okay? Das ist nicht gut für mein Portfolio.« Holmes legte auf.

»Darth Vader?«, fragte John mit einem Grinsen.

»Mycroft schickt einen Wagen. Ein weiterer Versuch, dich zum Zahnarzt zu kriegen. Bedauerlich, ich hab mich gerade an die Zahnlücke gewöhnt.«

Automatisch fühlte John mit seiner Zunge die Lücke. Ihm fiel der fehlende Zahn schon gar nicht mehr auf. »Wann kommt der Wagen?«

»In einer halben Stunde.«

»Ähm, ich hab meinen Hirnkurs heute noch.«

»Bis dahin bist du wieder da.«

»Eine tolle Art, meinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Uni, Zahnarzt, du...«

»Ach komm.« Als Holmes den restlichen Kuchen in zwei Stücke brach und und ihm eines gab, begann John, die Gesellschaft von Holmes wirklich zu genießen. Er fühlte sich wohl. Es war nett, etwas mit jemandem zu teilen. 

Als sie aufgegessen hatten, klatschte Holmes in die Hände und schob seinen Stuhl so, dass er direkt neben John saß. »Also, woher kannst du so gut zeichnen?«

»Übung. Willst du es mal versuchen?«

»Sicher.«

John gab ihm seinen Bleistift und schlug eine neue Seite in seinem Notizblock auf. Holmes griff nach dem Stift, sah ein paar Sekunden lang auf das leere Blatt und fegte dann kurz und schmerzlos mit dem Stift darüber. Als er fertig war, warf John einen Blick darauf.

»Was soll das sein?«, fragte er Holmes.

»Das ist ein Apfel aber irgendwie... es sieht mehr aus wie mein Arsch.«

»Nein, das stimmt nicht. Die Linie hier unten muss etwas weicher sein, sieh mal. Der Schwung hier ist zu weit.« John nahm Holmes den Bleistift aus der Hand und korrigierte die Zeichnung. »Und das obere Drittel muss ein bisschen flacher ausfallen, Schwerkraft und so weiter. So, siehst du, das ist dein Arsch.«

Holmes konnte sich nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen. 

John schloss die Augen, als er begriff. Seine Wangen färbten sich pink. »Phantastisch, ich bin voll darauf reingefallen, oder?«

»Aber voll, ja.« Holmes lachte. Sein ganzer Oberkörper bebte. Es war ein tiefer Ton, herb und voll. »Aber mach dir nichts draus, ich wusste es schon.«

»Du wusstest was?«

»Das du mich attraktiv findest.«

»Das... das ist nicht wahr!«, protestierte John. Die Hitze auf seinen Wangen wurde schlimmer. »Du bist ein furchtbarer Mensch!«

»Ich weiß, ich weiß, tut mir leid.« Holmes kicherte immer noch. Er hing vollkommen entspannt auf seinem Stuhl neben John und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen seine Lippen nach. John Blick blieb an den Fingern hängen. Sie waren lang und schlank und sahen ebenso fragil wie unheimlich gelenkig aus. 

»Ich würde deine Hände gern mal zeichnen«, sagte John plötzlich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung.

»Wirklich? Was ist so Besonderes daran?»

»Das sehe ich dann.«

»Vielleicht...Ich hab das Marfan-Syndrom.«

John warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

»Spinnenfingrigkeit.«

»Das erklärt es.« John streckte seine eigenen Finger aus, ließ seine Muskeln expandieren bis es nicht mehr ging, und machte sich dann unter Holmes Blick daran, seine Hände zu zeichnen. Jeden Zentimeter nahm er in Augenschein. Der Raum um ihn herum verdichtete sich auf Hände, Stift und Zeichenblock.

»Soll ich mich ausziehen, John?«, fragte Holmes neckisch. Er meinte es offensichtlich als Scherz, und doch war etwas in seiner Stimme, die tiefer klang als sonst schon, mit Vibrationen, die Strom durch Johns ganzen Körper schickten, da war etwas anderes als Humor darin. Eine Form von Sehnsucht vielleicht. In der Sekunde, in der John das durch den Kopf schoss, fragte er sich jedoch, ob es Holmes Sehnsucht war oder vielleicht seine eigene. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit die Hoffnung aufgegeben, Freunde zu finden, was hatte er schon zu geben? Die andere Wahrheit war, zu vertrauen und intime Dinge von sich preiszugeben waren nicht seine Stärken. Doch hier saß jemand vor ihm, der aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund keine Scham empfand, mit John auf enge Art verbunden zu werden, mehr noch, es beinahe mit Stolz zu sehen. Dass Holmes hier saß, ihm Kuchen mitbrachte und diesen Pullover trug, vielleicht war das ein Angebot zur Freundschaft. Welche Dinge auch immer er vor John verbarg, er sah ebenfalls nicht aus wie jemand, der viele Freunde hatte, keine echten Freunde, so wie Ron Weasley ein Freund für Harry Potter war. Vielleicht waren das Flirten und diese Aufmerksamkeit Versuche, sich mit einem Menschen zu verbinden, zu dem er eine Gemeinsamkeit sah. Vielleicht wusste Holmes es einfach nicht besser.

»Okay, ich hab das Gefühl, ich kann es mir sparen. Du ziehst mich offenbar bereits in Gedanken aus.«

»Halt die Klappe, Holmes«, wies ihn John mit sanfter Stimme zurecht und zeichnete weiter.

Holmes Zeige- und Mittelfinger zitterten kaum merklich. 

 

\---

 

Harter Tag im Büro. Ärger mit Russland, und dann fällt einem auch noch der eigene Geheimdienst in den Rücken. Mycroft Holmes warf einen Blick auf das Handydisplay in seiner Hand, mit der anderen löste er seine Krawatte. Keine Nachricht von Eva, vielleicht war sie mittlerweile eingeschlafen.  
Mycroft machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Es war nach zehn Uhr abends, aber im Esszimmer brannte noch Licht. Sein Bruder Sherlock saß am Esstisch, löffelte Müsli. Er hatte ein Buch an die Milchpackung gelehnt und las darin. Sherlock sah nicht einmal auf.  
Mycroft ging zum Kühlschrank, durchsuchte routiniert das obere Fach und fand einen weißen Nugatcrispriegel aus Reisschokolade. Er riss ihn mit den Zähnen auf, nahm sich eine offene Rotweinflasche aus dem Schrank, biss einmal ab und suchte nach einem sauberen Glas. Dann kehrte er an den Tisch zu seinem Bruder zurück.

»Du wirst nie schlank sein, wenn du nicht deinen Zuckerbedarf senkst«, bemerkte Sherlock ohne ihn anzusehen.

»Dann verzichte ich drauf. Willst du auch was?«

»Nein.« Sherlock löffelte seine Müslischale leer und blätterte eine Seite um.

»Wieso bist du noch hier?«, fragte Mycroft seinen Bruder. 

»Bin beschäftigt«, lautete die Antwort. Sich dessen nicht bewusst, wischte sich Sherlock Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. 

So sehr Mycroft seinen Bruder liebte und zu beschützen versuchte, so war er doch auch neidisch auf ihn, auf seine Haare, seine natürliche Ausstrahlung, sein gutes Aussehen. Er schämte sich dafür, es war nicht richtig. Und doch, wenn er sein eigenes Spiegelbild betrachtete... Er war zu jung, um nur so über so wenige Haare zu verfügen, und seine Kleidergrößen hatten über die Jahre hinweg immer zugenommen. Mycroft biss wieder von der Schokolade ab. Wenigstens kam es nicht von ungefähr. »Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens«, las Mycroft laut vom Cover ab des Buches ab, in das Sherlock so vertieft war. Er versuchte, sich ein Schmunzeln zu verkneifen. 

»Was denn, die Bücher sind überraschend gut. Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal reinlesen, aber dann...« Sherlocks Stimme verlor sich und er blätterte wieder um. »Dass das ein Kinderbuch sein soll, das wird ihm nicht gerecht.«

»Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich für dich freuen oder John bedauern soll. Gibst du ihm überhaupt eine Chance?«

Sherlock fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über den Nacken, streckte die Muskeln aus. »Er ist erstaunlich widerstandsfähig.«

»Hoffentlich bleibt das auch noch eine Weile so«, murmelte Mycroft mehr zu sich selbst. »Ohne dich hat der Junge eine Chance, es zu schaffen, seine Ziele zu erreichen. Er hat die denkbar schlechtesten Anlagen bekommen, aber er ist stur und diszipliniert. Solange du ihn nicht in deine kranken kriminellen Machenschaften hineinziehst, wird er ein schönes, zufriedenes Leben vor sich haben.« So sicher er sich dessen auch war, genau so sicher war er sich, dass John Watson letztendlich nachgeben würde. Jeder gab bei Sherlock irgendwann nach, es mochte dauern, doch niemand hatte sich ihm bisher entziehen können, wenn sein Bruder wirklich Wert darauf gelegt hatte. Er mochte John, er erinnerte ihn an ihn selbst vor gar nicht so vielen Jahren. John hatte dem Chauffeur extra ausrichten lassen, ihm für die Zahnarztbehandlung zu danken, als sei das nicht selbstverständlich, nachdem Mycroft diese Verletzung selbst verursacht hatte.. Es würde ihm leid tun, irgendwann in naher Zukunft zu sehen, wie John mehr und mehr begriff, wie jemand aus der Holmes Familie sein Leben in der Luft zerrissen hatte. »Aber ich nehme an, es ist schon zu spät.«

»Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich richtig verstehe«, erwiderte Sherlock kühl. Er schob die Schale zur Seite und legte das Buch vor sich hin. 

»Du solltest ihn in Frieden lassen, aber ich habe meine Zweifel, ob du das noch kannst.« Mycroft checkte wieder sein Handy, aber nach wie vor hatte er keine Nachricht von seiner Freundin.

»Ich bin zu allem fähig. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen.«

»Du warst clever, bis du dich in John verliebt hast.«

Sherlocks Kiefermuskeln verspannten sich sichtbar. »Ich bin nicht verliebt.«

Mycroft lachte, aber er klang verständnisvoll. »Oh doch, und wie. Jeder Idiot kann das sehen.«

»Er ist einfach so... und...vor allem...ich...« Sherlock warf frustriert das Buch zu und schob es von sich, als hätte es jemand in Anthrax-Erregern gewälzt. 

»Ja?«, machte Mycroft auffordernd.

»Er ist nicht mal hübsch«, beschwerte sich Sherlock. »Er sieht nicht besonders gut aus, und ich pfeife drauf, kannst du dir das vorstellen?«

»Nein.«

»Es sollte nicht jemand wie John sein. Zu mir passt jemand, der gut aussieht, sehr gebildet ist, über Beziehungen verfügt. Jemand aus meiner eigenen Welt. Aber John hungert, um studieren zu können, er hat keine nennenswerten Freunde, ist nur durchschnittlich intelligent, wenn überhaupt, und abgemagert und klein...« Sherlock seufzte frustriert. 

»Aber?«

»Großer Gott, ich will ihn gegen ein verdammtes Bücherregal drücken und ihn so lange ficken, bis er den Verstand verliert.« Sherlock behielt dieses delikate Bild einen Moment länger in seinem Kopf. »Was vermutet nicht lange dauern wird. Er ist eine richtige Niete in Chemie.«

»Uh, Sherlock, das will ich nicht wissen.« Abwehrend hob er die Hände. »Was ist denn mit Moriarty? Der ist zwar nicht ganz sauber, aber der passt genau in das Profil, dass du beschrieben hast.«

»Jim ist...« Sherlock sinnierte einen Augenblick lang nach der korrekten Formulierung. »Wie ich. Alles, was er möglicherweise sagen könnte, ging mir auch schon durch den Kopf. Er ist recht interessant, keine Frage, aber auf eine Art, die mich nicht so erregt wie John mit seiner Naivität und seiner vorgeschobenen Heterosexualität, mit Kinderbüchern und Klamotten in Übergröße und...« Stille. »Er ist wie eine weiße Wand und ich stehe da mit zig Farbeimern und kann es nicht erwarten, jeden Zentimeter vollzukritzeln.«

»Ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher, ob das wirklich vorgeschoben ist«, bemerkte Mycroft vorsichtig. Ich hatte den Eindruck, er ist wirklich nicht an Männern interessiert.«

Sherlock schien nicht im Mindesten davon betroffen zu sein. »Wenn du mich fragst, hat er an keinem Geschlecht Interesse. Er hat viel zu viel damit zu tun, in dieser beschissenen Welt zu überleben.«

»Dazu kommt noch«, erinnerte Mycroft ihn, »Dass er von Eltern gelernt hat, was Liebe ist, die sich schließlich bekriegt haben.«

»Liebe... Mom und Dad haben sich immer verstanden, und ich weiß auch nicht, was das ist.«

»Natürlich weißt du das«, widersprach Mycroft und stand auf. »Das ist der Grund, warum du hier sitzt und liest.«

»Gefühle, wie ich das verabscheue.« Sherlock seufzte, sah auf das Cover, auf dem ein blaues, fliegendes Auto abgebildet war. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, nahm das Buch an sich, mit dem festen Versprechen an sich selbst, nur noch ein Kapitel zu lesen und es dann wegzuwerfen.

»Es muss weh tun, festzustellen, dass du gar nicht so weit über uns Sterblichen stehst, hm?«

»Da ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen«, entgegnete Sherlock Holmes angriffslustig. 

Vor dem Morgengrauen hatte er bereits das dritte Buch der Harry-Potter-Reihe angefangen. So was es mit herausragenden Bücher und mit der Liebe: Einmal angefixt gab es kein Zurück mehr, man liebte und las, bis man starb oder es in einem starb, was manchmal dasselbe war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Bring Me The Horizon, 'Can You Feel My Heart?'  
> Star Wars, 'Imperial March'


	5. Chapter 5

_fuck your faith_  
 _no one's going to save you_  
 _believe in no one but yourself_

 

Am Samstagmorgen stand John zeitig auf, noch bevor die Sonne aufging. Er hatte über Nacht das Fenster einen Spalt offen gelassen und die kühle Nachtluft hatte die Temperatur in seinem Zimmer auf kalte 14 Grad abgekühlt. Er lag noch im Bett, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und rückte sein Kopfkissen wieder in die richtige Position.

Er hatte geträumt und es muss etwas Gutes gewesen sein, denn sein Bauch fühlte sich merkwürdig warm an von innen. Er tastete nach dem Wecker auf dem Rand des Bettes und drehte ihn so, dass er die Uhrzeit im Licht des Morgengrauens lesen konnte. 06:20 Uhr. John gähnte herzhaft und streckte seine Muskeln aus, machte sich so lang er konnte. Harry und seine Mom würden mit dem Zug um 11:02 Uhr aus Derby ankommen, er hatte also noch mehr als genug Zeit, sich fertig zu machen. 

John ging nach unten, kochte sich einen Kaffee und ging dann wieder die Treppe hinauf. Sein Vater musste noch schlafen, doch sein Zimmer lag im Erdgeschoss, also musste John sich nicht zu sehr bemühen, leise zu sein. Da sich die Türen des Badezimmers und seines eigenen Raumes fast genau gegenüber lagen, wagte John es, Musik von seinem Computer laufen zu lassen, laut genug, damit er sie im Bad noch hörte. Blink-182, eine Band, die er etwa seit Mitte der 90er hörte. 

Das heiße Wasser wusch die restlichen Spuren des Schlafs aus seinem Körper. Er schloss die Augen, ließ die Tropfen aus sein Gesicht prasseln und rauschen. Irgendwie, und er vermochte nicht den Ursprung dieses Gedankens zu entdecken, war er sich sicher, dass es ein guter Tag werden würde. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die kalten Fliesen, während das heiße Wasser über seinen Kopf und seine Schultern lief. So laut er es wagte, summte er First Date mit.

Nach der Dusche zog er sich eine schlabbrige, ausgewaschene Jeans über und ein kariertes Hemd seines Vaters. Als er die Knöpfe einer nach dem anderen schloss, warf er einen zufälligen Blick in den Spiegel.

Nein, man konnte ihm keine Form von Attraktivität bescheinigen. Seine Haare waren hell, und so war seine Haut. Das Schlüsselbein stach hervor, ein Beweis seiner unsteten Nahrungsaufnahme. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, hohle Wangen, eingerissene Lippen und fahle Hände. John seufzte tief und wandte sich ab. 

 

\---

 

Mit fünfzehn Minuten Verspätung trudelten seine Mom und Harry in Chesterfield ein. Die Zugfahrt musste anstrengend gewesen sein, denn seine Mutter hatte rote Flecken auf den Wangen. Sie drückte ihren Sohn auf dem Bahngleis so lange an sich, bis es ihm peinlich wurde und er sie sanft wegdrückte. Harry, mit kürzeren Haaren, als er sie je gesehen hatte, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und atmete in sein Ohr. John war froh, die beiden zu sehen. Es machte diesen Tag zu etwas Besonderen, sie machten ihn zu etwas Besonderem. 

Zur Feier des Tages nahmen sie ein Taxi nach Hause. Sie mussten zwanzig Minuten darauf warten, in diesem Teil der Stadt gab es nur wenige Taxen. Als sie zuhause ankamen, waren sie alle ein bisschen nervös, doch zu unrecht. Johns Vater hatte bereits das Weite gesucht. 

Harry schaltete den Fernseher ein, während sich John mit seiner Mutter auf den Weg zum Supermarkt ein paar Straßen weiter machte.  
Es war ein schöner Tag, sonniges, mildes Wetter und blauer Himmel. Sie brauchten nicht einmal eine Jacke. Während sie an einer Ampel warteten, brach Johns Mutter das Schweigen.

»Wie geht's in der Uni voran?«, wollte sie wissen.

»Besser«, antwortete John, was der Wahrheit entsprach. Er war nicht mehr von Pete Andrews bedroht worden, und nach wie vor behandelte ihn jeder mit Respekt und Freundlichkeit. 

»Das ist schön, ich bin so froh, dass es dir da gefällt. Gott weiß du hast genug unter dem Temperament deines Vaters zu leiden.« Sie zögerte, bevor sie weitersprach. »Als du im Krankenhaus warst... da hab ich deinen Freund Mycroft getroffen. Er hat angedeutet, dass dein Vater Schuld an der Verletzung war.«

Begleitet von einem unangenehmen Ziehen in seiner Magengegend erinnerte sich John an den Gesichtsausdruck seines Dads. »Nein, es war meine eigene Schuld. Ich bin im Bad auf den nassen Fliesen ausgerutscht.«

»Du würdest es mir sagen, wenn er zu weit geht, oder?«

Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Denn dann würdest du mit ihm streiten und er würde mit dir das gleiche machen, was er mit mir macht. »Mom, komm schon. Natürlich würde ich es dir sagen.«

Erleichtert atmete sie aus. »Gut. Ich bin für dich da, auch wenn ich nicht in der Stadt bin. Ich will, dass du das weißt.«

»Das weiß ich, wirklich, mach nicht so ein Drama draus.«

 

\---

 

John genoss den Tag mehr, als er zugeben würde. Sie aßen Kuchen und redeten von früher, über gute Zeiten. Seine Mutter schenkte John ein Handy, gebraucht und nicht auf dem neusten Stand, aber John freute sich nichtsdestotrotz, zumal sie darauf bestand, die Vertragskosten zu übernehmen, solange er es nicht übertrieb. Harry hatte es bereits eingerichtet und die Gelegenheit genutzt, John sämtliche Glamrock-Alben draufzuspielen. Am Abend gingen sie zum Bowling. Je mehr Harry abräumte, desto besser war sie drauf, und bald hatte John jeglichen schlechte Gedanken vergessen. 

Wieder zu Hause aßen sie selbst gemachte Pizza zu Abend und hörten Musik. Harry hatte eine CD mit Rockklassikern aufgetrieben und sagte dem Punsch ausgesprochen hingebungsvoll zu. Sie sang laut und ausgelassen mit und spielte Luftgitarre dazu, als wäre sie wieder zehn. Als sie einen Sprung vom Sofa machte und auf Knien durchs Wohnzimmer rutschte, lachte John, so frei und offen, wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Es fühlte sich unwirklich an, so albern zu sein, aber John ließ sich drauf ein und bald rockten sie zusammen zu Neil Young und den Foreigners.  
Er vermisste seine Schwester. Nicht, dass sie sehr gut miteinander auskamen, wenn sie längere Zeit zusammen verbrachten, aber es tat gut, mit jemandem Zeit zu verbringen, der aus seiner Welt kam, jemand, der verstand. Er liebte sie sehr, und ohne sie wäre sein Leben nicht das Gleiche. 

Gegen elf war ihre Mutter so müde, dass sie sich zurückzog, um ein langes Bad zu nehmen. Als John und Harry allein waren, leerte sie die Punschschüssel und teilte den Rest unter den beiden auf. 

»Ich will noch ins Pleasure, kommst du mit?«, fragte sie und leerte ihr Glas. »Ein paar alte Freunde von mir treffen sich da, das wird lustig.« 

»Das ist der Club, den Sherlock Holmes leitet, nicht?« Irgendwer hatte ihm das erzählt, wahrscheinlich Mike.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. »Ja, genau. Kennst du ihn?«

»Nur flüchtig. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß, aber ich bleibe besser hier.« Für den Fall, dass Dad in der Nacht besoffen nach Hause kommt und Mom hier allein vorfindet.

»Dad ist das Wochenende über in Manchester, Mom ist sicher.« Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Das meinte er damit, dass sie verstand. Harry wusste, wie sich das anfühlte, was John durchmachte. 

»Woher willst du das wissen?« Misstrauisch wölbten sich seine Augenbrauen.

»Ich hab ihn angerufen und ihm gedroht, nachts das Haus anzuzünden, wenn du nicht da bist, es sei denn, er taucht hier nicht auf. Er sagte, dass sei kein Problem, er sei in Manchester am Wochenende. Mit seiner neuen Freundin.«

»Dad hat eine Freundin?«

»Offenbar gibt es immer noch Schlampen, für den ein Versager wie Dad ein Fang ist.«

John hatte nur eine Freundin seines Vaters kennengelernt, und das war nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Sie stand eines Morgens ohne BH in seinem Zimmer, total blau, faselte was davon, wie sie es Vater und Sohn besorgen wollte. Ein neuer Grad an Abscheu, ein neuer Grund, sich fernzuhalten. 

»Das... würdest du tun, oder? Das Haus anzünden?« 

»Ohne zu zögern.«

Er glaubte ihr.

»Also, was ist? Kommst du mit? Es ist dein Geburtstag, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach ins Bett.« Harry sah aus wie ein Junge. Sie sah aus wie John, in brünett und mit den blaugrünen Augen ihrer Mutter. Ihre kurzen Haare, die weiten Klamotten, von weitem konnte man sie sicher leicht verwechseln. Sie waren sogar gleich groß und gleich abgemagert. Doch seine Schwester war mutiger als er, sie schien vor nichts Angst zu haben. Obwohl ihr Vater sie schlimmer behandelt hatte als John, hatte Harry nie auch nur einen Zentimeter nachgegeben. Sie hatte ihm immer gesagt, was sie zu sagen hatte, und steckte die Prügel ein wie ein Mann. Sie wurde nicht umsonst von jedem Harry gerufen, obwohl sie eigentlich Harriet hieß. Sie sah einfach nicht aus wie eine Harriet.  
Die Bewunderung, die er für sie übrig hatte, war grenzenlos. 

»Ich bin nicht so der Partygänger«, murmelte John unentschlossen. Er wusste, mit welcher Art Leuten sie für gewöhnlich abhing. 

»Woher willst du das wissen? Warst du je auf einer?«

Punkt an Harry. John seufzte. Er hatte einen schönen Tag gehabt, und von denen gab es nicht viele. «Okay, ich komme mit, nur für ein oder zwei Stunden.«

»Aber nicht so, wie du aussiehst.«

»Was soll das bedeuten?»

»Du siehst grauenvoll aus. Hast du nichts Besseres zum Anziehen? Lass uns mal nachsehen.«

Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf und in Johns Zimmer. Der Kleiderschrank darin war schmal, genau wie die Auswahl.

»So wirst du nie gefickt, Johnny, im Ernst.« Sie hielt den hässlichen senfbraunen Strickpullover hoch, der beinahe auseinander fiel. »Bitte sag mir, dass du den nur dafür benutzt, den Luftzug unter der Tür abzudichten, wenn du kiffst.«

John schnappte ihr das Teil weg. »Du wirst mich so mitnehmen müssen, wie ich aussehe, denn was Besseres habe ich nicht.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Du nicht, aber ich schon. Und zu deinem Glück fühle ich mich in Männerklamotten wohl.«  
Sie gingen wieder hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Harrys Tasche stand. Sie fummelte eine schwarze, enge Jeans und ein schwarzes Männerhemd hervor. »Zieh das an.«

Er seufzte und sah sich die Sachen an. Tatsächlich, beide waren eindeutig aus der Männerabteilung. Als er den Gürtel seiner Hose öffnete, fiel sie von allein auf die Erde. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als ihr Blick an seinem verletzten Knie hängenblieb. Es war noch immer blau und die Haut an der Stelle war trocken und rau.

»Eines Tages werde ich den Bastard umbringen«, schwor sie mit fester Stimme.

John blieb stumm. Er konnte ihr nichts vormachen, nicht so, wie seiner Mutter. 

»Wie oft?«, wollte Harry wissen.

John sah auf den Fußboden. »Nicht sehr oft. Nicht wie... wie bei dir.«

»Gürtel?«, fragte sie knapp. Sie war Expertin auf dem Gebiet. Als John gerade auf die Highschool gekommen war, hatte sein Vater Harry beim masturbieren erwischt. Mr Watson hatte das schreiende Mädchen aus ihrem Bett gezogen, ihren Kopf gegen den Türpfosten geschlagen, damit sie zu Schreien aufhörte. Dann hatte er sie am Genick gepackt und war mit ihr in die Küche gegangen. Er hatte ihre Finger auf der Küchenplatte ausgestreckt, den kleinen Finger genommen und solange nach hinten gedrückt, bis er brach. Das Knacken hallte durch den Raum wie ein Gewehrschuss. Dann den Ringfinger. Den Mittelfinger brach er ihr nur an, weil Harry ihm einfach in den Unterarm biss wie ein in die Ecke gedrängter Hund. Harrys Schreie, er würde sie nie wieder vergessen. Er hatte auf dem Wohnzimmerboden gekniet, sich die Ohren zugehalten und selber wie am Spieß gebrüllt, nur um seiner Schwester nicht zuhören zu müssen.  
Als die Wut seines Vaters nachgelassen hatte, ging er einfach zur Tür raus. Harry hatte sich mit der unverletzten Hand vom Küchenboden aus einen Topf aus dem Schrank gefischt, ihn voll Wasser laufen lassen, war zum Eisschrank getaumelt und hatte mit den Zähnen eine Eisbeuteltüte aufgerissen, schüttete den ganzen Inhalt in den Topf. Und dann steckte sie ihre Hand da rein.  
John erinnerte sich, wie Harrys Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war, als sie bewusstlos wurde. Sie war nur ein paar Sekunden weg, aber diese Sekunden, sie änderten alles. Er dachte, sie sei tot. »Wach auf, Harry«, hatte er gesagt. Er wollte zu ihr hin, aber er hatte zuviel Angst, seine Muskeln reagierten nicht. Wie sie dort am Boden lag, zusammengesackt, ohne Hose oder Slip, wie ihre brauen, langen Haare auf dem Fußboden ausgebreitet waren: Er hielt sie mit seinen Kinderaugen für einen Engel. Und alles, was er dachte, war: Nimm mich mit in den Himmel.  
Als sie wieder zu sich kam, stöhnte sie vor Schmerzen, doch ihre ersten Worte an ihn gerichtet. »Johnny, keine Angst. Komm her zu mir, ja? Du musst mich verarzten.«  
Und das tat John. Es lag ihm im Blut, als wüsste er instinktiv, was ihr gut tat. Harry war es, die ihm sagte, er solle Arzt werden. Diese Dankbarkeit, als er ihre zitternde Hand auf einem Küchenbrett festband, sie ließ ihn nützlich fühlen, verdrängte für einen Moment diese schreckliche Hilflosigkeit.  
John war der einzige, der nur hin uns wieder was abbekam. Bevor sein Vater mit dem Trinken angefangen hatte, hatte er sogar viel für seinen Sohn übrig gehabt. John erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, aber seine Mutter hatte ihm immer wieder erzählt, wie sein Vater ihn auf dem Arm gehabt und ihn in den Schlaf gewogen hatte.  
Harry sagte immer, das läge daran, dass Mr Watson Frauen zutiefst verabscheute. Gegen Jungs hatte er nichts. 

»Nein. Nein, wirklich, ich komm klar, Harry. Alles halb so wild.«

»Ich brauche nur ins Schlafzimmer von Dad zu gehen und nachsehen, ob Blut an diesem verdammten Ledergürtel ist.«

»Nein, das... Nein. Mir geht's gut.«

»Erzähl diese Bullshitstory jemand anderem. Erzähl sie Mom, aber nicht mir. Ich mache die Augen nicht vor der Wahrheit zu.«

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte John nur ansatzweise soviel Hass empfunden, wie in der Stimme seiner Schwester lag. Sie starrte noch immer auf sein Knie. »Manchmal liege ich nachts wach und während mir Alice Cooper in mein Ohr brüllt, male ich mir genau aus, wie ich es tun würde.«

»Das meinst du nicht ernst.«

»Doch. Das meine ich ernst.« Und wie, als wüsste sie es nicht mal, wie aus einem alten Schmerz heraus, krümmte sie Mittel, Ring- und kleinen Finger zusammen. Schnell überbrückte er die Distanz zu ihr, umarmte sie. Erst reagierte sie geschockt, beinahe erschrocken, doch dann ließ sie locker, fügte sich in die wärmende Nähe ihres Bruders.  
Für einen kleinen Moment war er wieder elf, und sie war wieder siebzehn. 

Fünf Minuten später knöpfte sich John das Hemd zu und steckte seine neues Handy in die Hosentasche. Harry pfiff durch die Zähne. »Was das ausmacht, hm? Und hier, nimm meine Chucks. Ich trage ein anderes Paar.« Als er fertig war, sah er, wie Harry vor dem Spiegel ihre Haare stylte. Es war ihm peinlich, dass seine Schwester in Männerklamotten besser aussah als er, doch dann zog sie ihn vor den Spiegel und stellte sich auf die Couch, die daneben stand, und schmierte ihm etwas in die Haare. »Nein«, stellte sie fest. »Das geht gar nicht. Du siehst im Gesicht immer noch aus wie ein Priester. Liegen die Scheren noch da, wo sie immer waren?«

Und so verpasste ihm Harry einen neuen Haarschnitt. Über den Ohren und an den Seiten schnitt sie es ihm kürzer, was einen entscheidenden Unterschied ausmachte. John stand vor dem Spiegel und konnte kaum wegsehen. Er sah aus wie jemand anderes, selbst die hohlen Schatten in seinem Gesicht waren plötzlich ansehnlich.

»Frank holt uns ihn zehn Minuten ab. Also, wo hat Dad seinen Whiskey versteckt?»

Eine halbe Stunde später stellte besagter Frank, ein bulliger Typ mit Tattoos auf dem Oberarm, seinen alten Skoda in einer Seitenstraße ab. Sie saßen zu sechst im Wagen, seine Schwester lag halb auf dem Schoß eines pickligen Kerls mit Bier in der Hand.  
John war froh, als er aussteigen konnte. Im Wagen roch es nach Bier und Schweiß und Pheromonen. Draußen hingegen war die Luft klar und frisch, und zusammen machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Club.

Das Pleasure lag im Erdgeschoss einer alten Fabrik, mit Schornsteinen und allem drum und dran. Das Grundstück war groß, lag versteckt hinter Bauzäunen, meterhohen Sträuchern und kleinen baufälligen Gebäuden, die seit Jahrzehnten niemand mehr betreten hat. Laute Musik schallte der Gruppe entgegen, als sie auf den Eingang zustrebten.  
Es standen viele Leute davor, rauchend, flirtend, sitzend auf den Eisenstangen, an denen man Fahrräder anschließen kann. Harry leitet die Gruppe an, angetrunken und voll in ihrem Element. Sie bezahlte den Eintritt für John, ein bulliger Türsteher tastete ihn ab und dann gingen sie durch einen schwarzen Vorhang hindurch.

Es war laut, markerschütternd laut und roch nach Rauch. Die Wände waren niedrig und schwarz gestrichen, unechter Stuck an den Wänden und leere Kerzenhalter geben dem Raum etwas von eine Gruft. Rote, mit Leder bezogene Bänke, komplett an den Wänden entlang rundeten das Bild an. John spürte sein Herz vor Aufregung laut schlagen, als sie sich durch die Menge schoben.

Harry und die vier Jungs gingen erstmal an die Bar, John folgte Ihnen. Er bestellte dasselbe, was seine Schwester nahm.  
Nach dem zweiten Gin Tonic ließ sich John von der Masse mittragen. Der Raum war voll, die Menschen drängten sich aneinander. Der Bass der Musik vibrierte in Johns Brustkorb. Er fühlte sich frei und stark. Harry tanzte neben ihm, er spürte hin und wieder ihre Hände auf dem Rücken. Sie drängten im Takt auseinander und wieder zusammen. Die Menschen bewegten sich wie ein einziger, fließender Organismus, als seien sie alle miteinander verbunden. Den Druck des Basses war wie ein gemeinsamer Herzschlag. Es war unvergleichlich.

John wurde warm, als hätte er Sport getrieben, er spürte frischen Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Er ging an die Bar, um seinen Durch zu löschen und wartete, bis er an der Reihe war. Der Club war voll und dunkel, unterbrochen vom blauen Streifen der sich drehenden Lichtinstallationen an der Decke.  
Über der Bar hing ein gewaltiger Spiegel und als sein Blick hinein fiel, ähnelte John kaum noch seinem Ich von heute morgen. Die Dunkelheit schmeichelte seinem Aussehen, und das blaue Licht tat sein Übriges, um ihm Form und Ausdruck zu geben, die er im hellen Tageslicht nicht hatte. Auf eine Art passte es zur Magie des Tages.

»John Watson in meinem Club, heute ist mein Glückstag«, sagte eine tiefe Stimme laut in sein Ohr. John fühlte warmen Atem an seinem Hals. Er drehte den Kopf nach rechts, Sherlock Holmes war ihm so nah, dass er jede einzelne Linie seines Gesichtes studieren konnte. 

»Uh, Holmes.« Er war ihm zu nah, so dass John instinktiv zurückweichen wollte, aber es war eng an der Bar.

»Mit wem bist du hier?«, wollte er von ihm wissen.

»Mit meiner Schwester Harry. Sie tanzt dort drüben.« Er zeigte irgendwo in die Menge.

»Hä?«, machte Holmes. Es war wohl zu laut, um ihn zu verstehen.

John räusperte sich, lehnte sich an Holmes Arm und dann nach vorn, bis seine Lippen an seinem Ohr lagen. »Ich bin mit Harry hier«, sagte er ihm direkt ins Ohr und wich dann wieder ein Stück zurück. Holmes starrte ihn an, John starrte zurück. Die Menschenmasse pulsierte hinter ihnen und er fühlte sich eigenartig stark.  
Vor ihm machte ein Junge, der noch nicht volljährig aussah, seinen Platz an der Bar frei und John löste sich aus dem Blickkontakt und bestellte ein Bier.  
Sherlock lehnte sich an seinen Rücken. »Mach zwei draus, Greg.« Sherlock nahm die beiden Flaschen entgegen und verbot John unter Androhung von körperlicher Gewalt, dafür zu zahlen. Dann traten sie von der Bar zurück an den Rand des Raumes, wo es etwas ruhiger war. Bevor John seinen ersten Schluck getrunken hatte, kam Harry aus der Menge auf ihn zu. Ihre kurzen Haare waren verschwitzt und ihr T-Shirt klebte an ihrem Rücken.

»Johnny«, sagte sie atemlos und griff nach seinem Bier. »Ich dachte schon, du bist einfach abgehauen.« Harry trank das Bier wie Wasser, als wäre sie am Verdursten. Sie warf ihrem Bruder ein dankbares Lächeln zu und bemerkte plötzlich Holmes an seiner Seite.

»Sherlock«, entfuhr es ihr überrascht. Sie drückte ihrem Bruder die Flasche an die Brust, bis er sie wieder an sich nahm.

»Harry«, grüßte Holmes. Er sah sie eigenartig an, ein Blick, bei dem sich John sehr unwohl fühlte. Es war ein Blick, den man nicht von einem Kerl sehen wollte, wenn er die eigene Schwester anguckt.

»Ihr kennt euch«, stellte John fest.

»Flüchtig«, bemerkte Holmes und trank wieder einen Schluck. Harry starrte noch immer, die Lippen ein Stück geöffnet, als kalkuliere sie etwas in Gedanken.

John kam ein grausiger Gedanke. »Ihr...ihr habt doch nicht etwa...«

Harry grinste Holmes an. »Darf ich dir vorstellen? Mein kleiner Bruder. Er kann nicht einmal hier drin das Wort ficken sagen.«

Holmes kniff die Augen ein Stück zusammen, als er lachte. »Ich weiß, über seine Prüderie bin ich bereits gestolpert.« Zu Johns grenzenlosem Horror, umarmten sich die beiden. 

»Tut gut dich zu sehen, Sherlock«, sagte Harry mit bewegter Stimme. 

John stand still, aber seine Augäpfel bewegten sich nach rechts, nach links, nach unten, wie um zu prüfen, ob er vielleicht träumte. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die beiden Sex gehabt hatten. Und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er wollte schon den Mund öffnen, um was zu sagen, als ihm Harry zuvor kam.

»Sherlock und ich haben mal mit der gleichen Frau gebumst.«

»Nicht gleichzeitig«, warf Holmes rasch ein, als Johns Augen vor Schreck noch größer wurden.

»Molly Cooper... Die war echt süß. Was macht die heute?«

Sherlock grinste. »Sie ist Lehrerin. Und ihr Nachname ist Hooper.«

»Das weiß ich nicht mehr, aber an ihre Titten kann ich mich erinnern. Lagen in der Hand wie zwei reife Granatäpfel.« Harry leerte Johns Bierflasche. Sie wirkte relativ gefasst, dafür, dass sie soviel intus hatte.

»Ja!«, sagte Holmes plötzlich. »Ich hab's nicht vergessen. Und ich weiß noch, dass du mir eine reingehauen hast!«

»Ja, man, du hast mir das Mädchen weggeschnappt! Die wollte nichts mehr von mir wissen, so verknallt war sie in dich.« Ihr Lachen klang fröhlich und gelöst. 

»Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ist sie immer noch.«

Allgemeines Lachen. John kam sich neben den beiden vor wie ein Kleinkind. Die beiden mit ihrem Sex und ihrem Alkohol und Brüsten und Gott weiß was noch alles, was sie so getrieben hatten, während er zuhause Harry Potter las. Mit einem Mal fragte er sich, was Holmes eigentlich von ihm wollte, so langweilig wie John sich selbst vorkam.

»Was ist aus dem Typen geworden, der dir immer nachgelaufen ist? Wie hieß der noch mal?«, wollte Harry wissen.

»Jim Moriarty. Mal heiß mal kalt. Seit Dienstag Arktistemperaturen. Der hat mir seitdem fast 200 Textnachrichten geschickt.«

»Jesus«, sagten John und Harry genau gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

»Großer Gott, wie konnte ich nicht wissen, dass ihr Geschwister seid? Es ist so offensichtlich«, murmelte Holmes.

»Und du hängst jetzt mit meinem Bruder ab?« Noch bevor Holmes die Chance bekam, auf Harrys Frage zu antworteten, weiteten sich ihre Augen. »Oh scheiße, er arbeitet doch nicht für dich, oder?«

Mit einem Mal war John sehr neugierig. Für ihn arbeiten? Holmes sah von einem zum anderen, woraufhin Harry ihre Augenbrauen hob und schließlich blieb sein Blick an John hängen, taxierte die Veränderungen, die Harry zu verdanken waren. »Ich hab es in Betracht gezogen...«, fing er an, brach aber wieder ab, als Harrys Mund vor Empörung aufsprang wie ein Türschloss. Sherlock hatte nie gewusst, wie Harrys Nachname lautete. Natürlich, sie musste eine Watson sein, dieselbe hohe Stirn wie ihr Bruder, dieselbe Angewohnheit, sich über die rechte Seite des Kiefers zu streichen, wenn sie verlegen war. Er erinnerte sich an dieses Detail, und noch an andere. An ein blutendes Ohrläppchen. Nikotin an abgekauten Fingernägeln. Hatte sie je von einem Bruder gesprochen?

»...mein Bruder ist jetzt bei ihm...«  
»...mein Bruder hat so furchtbar geweint...«  
»...mein Bruder ist gerade achtzehn geworden...«

Es war ganz nützlich, einen Gedankenpalast zu haben. Mit einem Mal wünschte er sich, in Harrys Kopf kriechen zu können, und all ihre Erinnerungen mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können. Sie war immer so wütend gewesen. Ihr Hass, hell und stark und greifbar, sie hatte ihn immer herausgelassen. War sie es nicht gewesen, die mit bloßen Händen Dellen in die Stahltür im alten Speicher geschlagen hatte?  
Doch wo war Johns Wut?  
Versteckt unter Jahren voller erzwungener Selbstkontrolle, versteckt unter Copingstrategien, die bewirkten, dass er am Leben und bei Verstand blieb, versteckt unter Intelligenz, unter unendlicher Geduld, wartend, in der Dunkelheit lauernd auf den richtigen Moment. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht Harry war, die eine Gefahr für den Vater darstellte. Harry ließ ihre Wut heraus, sie vergrub sie nicht.  
John war es. 

Sherlocks Pulsschlag verdoppelte sich schlagartig. Eines Tages würde der Moment gekommen sein, die Hölle losbrechen zu lassen, die er in sich trug. Noch sah man kein Feuer, John war still und ruhig wie ein Ozean. Aber irgendwann würde der tausendste Tropfen das Fass überschwappen lassen. John war wie eine tickende Zeitbombe, wahrscheinlich wusste er das nicht mal.  
Vielleicht war das die Erklärung. Das einsame, hungernde Mobbingopfer, das sich nicht gegen seinen Vater oder gegen die Peiniger aus der Schule wehrte, weil es sich seine Kräfte aufsparte, um schließlich mit einem Schlag alles auszulöschen.  
Die Dunkelheit, verborgen vor aller Augen hinter Naivität und Understatement, sie ließ Sherlocks Kehle austrocknen. Seine Finger tickelten in Antizipation, in einer perversen Vorfreude auf die Supernova. Wenn er doch nur versinken könnte in der tiefen See, in der Dunkelheit dieser Seele. Welche Faszination verbarg sich hinter vorgeschobener Schwäche, und welcher Verstand, um dies nicht nur vor den Augen aller anderen sondern auch vor John selbst verschwinden zu lassen. 

Sein Atem flachte ab. Sherlock glaubt nicht, dass es jemand bemerkte. Er wollte ihn, John Watson, eintauchen in Fleisch und Feuer und Dunkelheit. Er leckte sich über die Unterlippe, biss zärtlich darauf herum. Und er würde ihn bekommen, koste es was es wolle.

»Meint du, er hat einen Schlaganfall?«, fragte John seine Schwester.

»Mir geht's gut«, erwiderte Holmes stattdessen. »Ich hab nur...nachgedacht. Wollt ihr noch was trinken?«

Eine Stunde später stand John mittendrin im Getümmel. Es war ziemlich eng hier, und Harry schubste ihn mit sanfter Gewalt tiefer in den Raum hinein. Holmes bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und John bemühte sich, ihm zu folgen. Der Alkohol bewirkte, dass er sich leicht und frei fühlte, als sei alles möglich. Oder vielleicht lag das auch an den schwarzen Locken, die vor ihm tanzten, als Holmes sich durch die Leute schlängelte. Holmes war trotz seiner schlanken Statur wie ein Bulldozer, der jeden zur Seite schob, der nicht respektvoll zurückwich. Als sie in der Mitte der Tanzfläche angekommen waren, blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu John um.  
Er nickte mit dem Kopf im Takt, als das Intro eines neues Songs begann, dann tappte er mit Fuß dazu. Als der Vers begann, bewegte er sich im Takt dazu, als habe er überhaupt kein Schamgefühl, keine Grenze, keine Befürchtungen, man könnte ihn deswegen komisch ansehen, denn das hätte man können. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt die Oberarme dicht am Körper, während er mit den Händen rhythmische Handbewegungen dazu machte. Dann zog er die Schultern ein und ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten, immer im Takt, bis er einem Typ auf die Füße trat, der Holmes schockiert ansah.

John musste lachen. So merkwürdig Holmes Bewegungen auch waren, sie waren gleichzeitig fließend, organisiert, schön anzusehen. Es machte schon Spaß, ihm nur zuzugucken. Holmes kam auf ihn zu. Seine Hände waren in Richtung Decke gestreckt, und als er bei ihm war, fasste er ihn am Hemd und zog ihn näher heran. Sie berührten sich, John stolperte über seine eigenen Füße  
Holmes fasste ihn an den Händen und drehte sich mit ihm. Er ließ ihn los, John machte einen Ausfallschritt und griff nach wieder nach seiner Hand. Sie tanzten wie Kinder, völlig ohne Hemmungen. Mitten in der Menge fühlte John sich unbeobachtet und wurde mutiger. Er lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an den von Holmes, und sie schlingerten halb über den dreckigen Boden, Holmes Hand hielt sich an seinem Unterarm fest. Es fühlte sich toll an, so frei zu sein, sich für einen Moment zu erlauben, seine Sorgen zu vergessen.

 

\---

 

Kurz vor vier Uhr morgens lag John schließlich im Bett. Da seine Mutter in seinem Zimmer schlief und Harry auf der Couch, blieb für John nur das Schlafzimmer seines Vaters. Er fühlte sich unwohl hier drin, fand keine behagliche Schlafposition, obwohl er todmüde war.

Er dachte an Holmes. In der Schule war er ihm immer so unnahbar und arrogant vorgekommen, doch heute Abend war er nichts davon gewesen. Als der DJ die alten Klassiker wieder hervorholte und Every Rose Has It's Thorn spielte, tickte Harry ziemlich aus, sie schrie und brüllte so laut den Text mit, dass die die Köpfe der anderen zu ihnen umdrehte, tanzte, als wäre sie vollkommen allein. Es war ein relativ langsamer Song, und die Tanzfläche leerte sich dabei. Harry schien es nicht zu kümmern, aber John fühlte sich verlegen, trotz der beträchtlichen Menge Alkohols in seinem Blut. Er wollte sich schon an den Rand verdrücken, um mich nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, doch da griff Holmes einfach nach seiner Hand, legte sie auf seine Hüfte, und mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter drehten sie sich langsam um sich selbst.

Es war ihm unangenehm, zunächst jedenfalls. Er wusste, wie man sie anstarrte, zwei Jungs so eng auf der Tanzfläche, und dann auch noch mit Holmes. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die Gesichter der Leute, die am Rand tanzten, mit ihrem Bier in der Hand. Dreiviertel der Menschen sahen sie nicht mal an, nur hin und wieder lächelte ihn jemand an, oder betrachtete sie beide, so wohlwollend, wie man kleine Kätzchen ansehen würde.

Hier war er sicher. Es war verrückt, der Laden war voller Menschen, aber sie urteilten nicht, tuschelten nicht, interessierten sich nicht für die Belange von Anderen. John entspannte sich. Alles war gut. Niemand würde ihm hier etwas tun.

»Ich mag deine Haare.« Sherlock hatte den Kopf von seiner Schulter gehoben und John angesehen. 

»Harrys Werk, eigentlich. Sie meinte, ich finde nie jemanden, der mit mir schlafen würde, so wie ich aussehe.« John wusste nicht mal, warum er Holmes das erzählte.

»Das glaube ich nicht«, erwiderte Holmes sanft in sein Ohr, »Aber sie hat dir damit trotzdem einen Gefallen getan.«

»Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht so an Sex interessiert«, gab John zu. Der Song war zu Ende und wechselte in ein Lied mit schnellerem Beat. 

»Warum nicht? Gefällt es dir nicht?« Holmes schnurrte beinahe in seine Ohrmuschel.

»Doch, aber... ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist nicht so eine große Sache, wie alle immer tun.«

Holmes lachte. »Dann machst du was falsch.«

»Ich hoffe für dich, du schlägst mir nicht vor, bei dir Nachhilfe zu nehmen, sonst muss ich dir leider sehr, sehr wehtun.«

Sein Kichern klang nicht, als hätte er in dieser Richtung Befürchtungen. »Vielleicht hast du einfach noch nicht den richtigen Partner dafür.«

»Holmes, ich warne dich. Ich bin nicht blöd, ich weiß, was du mir damit sagen willst!« John hoffte, dass niemand in dem dunklen Club sah, wie er rot wurde. Holmes lachte wieder, und diesmal war er so nah an ihn gepresst, dass er fühlte, wie sich Holmes Bauch und Brustkorb beim Lachen bewegten.

»Unter uns, John: Es ist echt was anderes, mit einem Mann zu schlafen.« 

John bezweifelte das, sagte aber nichts.

Selbst jetzt, als er die Ereignisse nur in seinem Kopf rekapitulierte, schlug sein Herz ein bisschen schneller. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so offen über seine persönlichen Angelegenheiten zu sprechen, aber er war nicht sehr erfahren in Freundschaft und da Holmes selbst nicht gerade damit hinter dem Berg hielt, gab ihm das ein Gefühl von gegenseitigem Vertrauen. 

John drehte sich im Bett auf die andere Seite, da vibrierte es auf dem Nachtschrank. Erst erschrak er über das ungewohnte Geräusch, doch als er die Quelle dafür entdeckt hatte, griff er beherzt nach dem Handy.

Eine neue Textnachricht.

-ich bin so fucking müde. Mycroft hört schottische Volksmusik. ich werde ihn umbringen.- SH

John grinste. 

-ich hab das Handy erst seit heute. woher hast du meine Nummer? PS: geh an den Stromkasten und dreh die Sicherung raus.-John 

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis wieder eine neue Nachricht einging.

-ich hatte mir das Handy vorübergehend geborgt. Guck mal in den Fotoordner.-SH

John brauchte eine Minute, um sich im Menü zurechtzufinden, und fand schließlich, wonach er suchte.  
In dem Ordner waren zwei Fotos. Er klickte eins davon an und wartete, bis es sich öffnete. John war darauf zu sehen, getaucht in Dunkelheit, Nebel und blaues Licht, nur sah er gar nicht wie er selbst aussah. Wenn er gewusst hätte, welchen Unterschied ein Haarschnitt machen würde, hätte er das schon viel eher getan. Bevor er sich das zweite Foto ansehen konnte, bekam er eine neue SMS.

-das mit dem Strom war ne gute Idee, Mycroft flippt aus!.-SH

-sag ihm bitte nicht, dass du das von mir hast!-John

Dann öffnete er das zweite Bild. Ihm klappte der Kiefer herunter. Holmes und er, so dicht aneinander gepresst, dass ihre Füße nebeneinander standen. Holmes dichte Locken hoben sich von seiner hellen Haut ab, doch vom Hals abwärts war nur schwarze Kleidung zu sehen. Hatten sie wirklich so dicht miteinander getanzt? John Blick war zur Seite gerichtet, aber Holmes sah ihn an. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Hände an Johns Seiten, es sah aus, als seien sie ein Paar. Und als fühle sich John absolut wohl damit.

-wir sehen verdammt gut zusammen aus.-SH

Keine Frage, eine Feststellung. Und er hatte Recht. Etwas an diesem Bild sorgte dafür, dass sich in Johns Bauch ein dicker unangenehmer Knoten bildete. Er legte das Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch, schloss die Augen. Zwei Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.  
Sein Handy vibrierte noch einmal in der Dunkelheit, dann war es still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Blink-182, 'First Date'  
> Poison, 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn'  
> Bring Me The Horizon, 'Crooked Young'


	6. Chapter 6

_the deeper you dig, the darker it gets_  
 _there's nowhere else for us to go_  
 _we live while we learn, and then we forget_  
 _we'll never find our way back home_

 

Loslassen, durchatmen, reboot. Der Schatten lockerte unauffällig die Muskeln seines rechtes Arms, ballte die Finger zu einer Faust. Gewalt war ein notwendiges Übel, machte man Geschäfte mit Menschen, die ihre Kämpfe nicht auf intellektuellen Ebenen austragen konnten. Als Eddie Coon sich umdrehen und davon laufen wollte, trat der Schatten auf die Kante eines Holzstücks, um es in eine vertikale Position zu bringen. Das Holz schnellte in seine Hand, der Schatten hob es an und warf es Eddie gezielt zwischen die Beine.  
Eddie stürzte, prallte mit der Nase gegen eine Säule. Er röchelte für einen Moment, als bekäme er schlecht Luft, dann spuckte er Blut auf den Boden. Es klang, als würde er weinen.

Als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, ging der Schatten auf ihn zu. Er schlug in einem gleichmäßigen Takt das längliche Stück Holz auf den Boden. Countdown. Seine schwarze Jeans und der lange, offene Mantel in der gleichen Farbe, ließen ihn mit dem dunklen Hintergrund im Parkhaus verschmelzen. »Deine Schwester«, sagte der Schatten unvermittelt und blieb hinter ihm stehen. »Es war deine Schuld.«

»Nicht, nein, nicht«, wimmerte Eddie. Blut lief ihm aus der Nase und übers Kinn, vermischte sich mit seinen Tränen. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Säule vor ihm ab. Seine Nägel waren bis auf Nagelbett abgekaut, die Haare verfilzt. Er atmete hastig ein und aus.  
Es gab eine ungeschriebene Regel im Geschäft: Du warst entweder Verkäufer oder Konsument. Warst du beides, warst du ein Problem.

Der Schatten trat hinter ihn, drückte ihm sein Knie von hinten in den Nacken. »Du kleiner Scheißer schuldest mir 2400 Pfund.«

»Nein, bitte, Sh-Sh-« Eddie war nah dran, zu hyperventilieren.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nahm der Schatten das Holzstück in beide Hände und hielt es Eddie an den Hals. Von vorn drückte das Holz gegen seinen Kehlkopf, von hinten hatte er ein Knie im Nacken. »Du hast mich bestohlen, Eddie. Wie willst du das wieder gutmachen, hm?« 

Wenn er den Druck von vorn verstärkte, warf Eddie panisch den Kopf nach hinten. Es war nicht einfach, in dieser Position das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber der Schatten machte es nicht das erste Mal. »Ich will mein Geld.« Klare Botschaften, keine Herumgerede.

Eddie röchelte. Er wurde ganz rot im Gesicht vom viel zu hastigen einatmen, die Folge von zu wenig Kohlenstoffdioxid im Blut. 

»Zwei Tage.«

Eingeklemmt zwischen Knie und Holz waren Eddies Augen nach oben gerichtet.

»Du hast meine Regel gebrochen. Zwei Tage, 2400 Pfund. Sonst tue ich das, was ich am besten kann.«

Eines musste man Eddie Coon zugestehen: Er wusste, wann er verloren hatte. Er wehrte sich nicht einmal. Seine Hände lagen in seinem Schoß und seine Augen sahen beinahe bittend seinen Peiniger an, als wolle er sagen: tu es doch. 

Der Schatten beugte sich nach unten, ließ seine Stimme weich und samtig klingen, als spräche er zu einem Neugeborenen. »Ich lasse dich verschwinden, Eddie«, wisperte er, kaum lauter als der Wind. 

Nach vielen Jahren Erfahrung in dem Business wusste er, wovor die meisten Menschen Angst hatten. Es war nicht elegant, so zu arbeiten, aber es war effizient. Chesterfield war eine Gegend mit einer überschaubaren Menge Kunden, kaum jemand kam auf die Idee, ihm das Gebiet streitig zu machen, was dem Schatten nur Recht war. So unterflog er das Radar und das machte sein Geschäft lohnenswerter. 

»Zwei Tage«, wiederholte er. »Hast du mich verstanden?«

Eddie nickte, sah ihm in die Augen wie ein Lamm auf der Schlachtbank. Er würde bezahlen, das war sicher. Im nächsten Moment gingen Eddie aufgrund der Hyperventilation die Lichter aus.

Was für ein Idiot. Er stand über dem Bewusstlosen, prüfte mit der Schuhspitze unter dem Kinn, ob Eddie noch atmete, was er tat. Dann zog er eine Zigarette aus der Hosentasche, seine letzte, und ein Streichholzbriefchen. Er brach eines hinaus, zündete es an, hielt es an das Ende der Kippe.

Loslassen, durchatmen, reboot. Er bückte sich zu Eddie und legte das Streichholz mit abgebranntem Zündkopf gut sichtbar auf den Boden. Dann tat er ein neues hinzu. Parallel.

Zwei Streichhölzer auf dem Boden, eines völlig neu, das andere angebrannt. Zwei Tage, eine letzte Warnung.  
Tief an seiner Zigarette ziehend, verschwand der schwarze Schatten in der Nacht.

 

\---

 

John sah sich an. Der heiße Wasserdampf der Dusche hatte sich auf der kühlen, glatten Oberfläche des Spiegels abgesetzt, und er wischte mit der Hand darüber. Blaue Augen blitzten ihm entgegen.  
Seine Mutter und Harry waren seit zwei Stunden wieder auf dem Weg nach Derby und sein Vater war noch nicht wieder da. Er war allein zu Haus und machte sich fertig für Mike Stamfords Date mit Macy Greenman, dem John sozusagen als sein sidekick beiwohnen würde. 

Harrys enge Jeans passten ihm auch, sie war das einzige Stück von den Klamotten seiner Schwester, das ihm sogar besser stand als ihr. Er fädelte einen braunen Ledergürtel durch die Schlaufen und kramte ein abgetragenes The-Smiths-T-Shirt aus dem Schrank, das vom vielen Tragen ausgeleiert war. 

Nett von Harry, ihm ihre kompletten Garderobe dazulassen. Erst hatte John protestiert, aber sie bestand darauf, dass er ihre Sachen behielt. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er ihr massiv dankbar. Er hatte es satt, auszusehen wie der letzte Penner.

Das Kino lag in der Innenstadt. John lief zwanzig Minuten, bis er die Straßenbahnhaltestelle erreichte, die dem Haus der Watsons am nächsten lag. Es war noch immer warm draußen, doch am Abendhimmel bewölkte es sich zusehends. Er brauchte noch einmal zwanzig Minuten bis zur Einkaufsmeile und dann lief er die restliche Meile. Er war der erste am Kino, von Mike oder Macy war noch nichts zu sehen.  
Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen blieb er vor dem Kino stehen. Es waren noch etliche Leute unterwegs, viele Studenten und Paare. Autos fuhren vor und verschwanden wieder, Musik drang aus einem Geschäft über der Straße, das Skaterklamotten verkaufte. Gerade, als John begann, sich zu langweilen, vibrierte das Handy in seiner Hosentasche. 

-ich fasse es nicht, dass Dumbledore tot ist.-SH

Er antwortete so schnell es seine ungeübten Finger zuließen.

-und ich fasse nicht, dass du Harry Potter liest.-John

Holmes und Harry Potter? Das konnte John sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. 

-von Snape! ich hasse ihn.-SH

John grinste in sich hinein. 

»John!«, rief Mike von weitem. Schwer atmend und mit rosa Wangen kam er auf John zugelaufen, der das Handy wieder in die Hosentasche schob. 

»Hey Mike.«

»Ich...bin...zu spät...« Mike klang ganz außer Atem, als hätte er eine beträchtliche Strecke rennend zurückgelegt. Mit den Händen stützte er sich auf den Knien ab. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und eine Anzughose, so als ginge er zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch. John sah die katastrophale Abfuhr, die seinem Freund drohte, schon auf sie zurollen, aber er sagte nichts. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?

»Du siehst anders aus«, stellte Mike fest. Die Hose, die er trug, war an den Schenkeln einen Tick zu eng. Unter seinen Achseln bildeten sich Schweißflecke. 

Verlegen fuhr sich John durch die Haare. »Ja, ähm, Harry hat nachgeholfen.«

»Und auch deine...«

»Ja, ebenfalls Harrys Werk.«

»Schickst du sie auch mal bei mir vorbei?«

John lächelte höflich, aber eigentlich war ihm gar nicht danach zumute. »Mike, hör zu, du hast nicht zufällig ein zweites Hemd dabei?«

Mike sah ihn an. »Wie-Wieso?«

Wie sollte er es ihm sagen, ohne ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen? »Du ähm... du bist etwas geschwitzt vom Rennen und...«

Mike sah entsetzt an sich hinunter. Der billige weiße Stoff saugte sich voller Schweiß. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, wie es aussah, in einer guten Stunde im Kino würde er bei seinem Date nicht mehr gut riechen. »Scheiße«, fluchte er panisch. »Oh Gott, wie sieht denn das aus?« Er hob den Blick. »John...« Es klang verzweifelt. »Was mache ich denn jetzt?«

»Wenn sie dich mag, ist es ihr egal«, versuchte John, ihn zu beruhigen, aber er glaubte selbst nicht dran.

Mike ließ den Kopf hängen. »Ich wusste, das war keine Idee. Was hat mich da nur geritten?«

Dieses Gefühl, John kannte es. Nach den Sternen greifen, die Hände ausstrecken nach dem Unerreichbaren, um dann festzustellen, wie kurz die eigenen Arme waren, wie weit die Träume von der Realität entfernt sind. Niemand sollte sich so hoffnungslos fühlen, so enttäuscht von sich selbst. 

»Komm mit.« John zog ihn am Ärmel in das Kino hinein. Sie mussten sich beeilen, Macy war sicher nicht mehr weit weg. Er scannte den Raum, bis er die Männertoilette gefunden hatte, und schob Mike kurzerhand hinein. Dann zog er sich sein T-Shirt aus und hielt es Mike hin. »Hier, mach schon. Zieh meins an.«

Mike starrte ihn an. »Nein, John, das kann ich nicht machen. Dann wirst du derjenige sein, der unangenehm riechst.«

John zuckte mit den Schultern. »Na und? Ich will doch nur den Film sehen.«

»Du bist wirklich... danke, man.« Mike knöpfte sich im Eiltempo das Hemd auf. Darunter trug er ein Unterhemd. Er zog sich beides aus und reichte es John.

John Shirt saß sehr eng bei Mike, aber es war allemal besser als das durchgeschwitzte Hemd. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, aber John zog sich Mikes Sachen an, die ihm eindeutig zu weit waren. Das Hemd ließ er einfach offen. Der fremde Schweiß auf der Haut war ihm unangenehm, aber es war für eine gute Sache.

 

\---

 

Im Kino saßen sie in der letzten Reihe. Es war nicht viel los für einen Sonntagabend. John hatte den Platz ganz links außen, und Mike saß rechts, zwischen ihnen Macy und Vivian, die Freundin, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Vivian war eine Cousine aus Sheffield. Sie war kleiner als John und ebenso dünn, mit einer schwarzen Strumpfhose und einem blauen Rock, der die Farbe ihrer Augen hatte. Pechschwarzes, schulterlanges Haar. Sexy. 

»Warst du gestern auch im Pleasure?«, fragte Macy an Mike gewandt. Sie trug Jeans und ein graues T-Shirt. Ihr offenes, blondes Haare sah nicht einmal gekämmt aus. 

»Ich? Ähm, nein, nein.« Mike räusperte sich. Bis zu seinem Platz konnte John dessen Nervosität spüren. »Warst du da?«

»Nein, aber meine Schwester. Und sie hat dich gesehen, John.«

Johns Kopf ruckte herum. »Mich?«

»Ja. Zusammen mit zwei anderen Jungs.« Macys verbarg ihre Neugier nicht einmal. »Einer davon war Sherlock Holmes.« Sie strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

»Äh, also ja, das stimmt. Aber der dritte Junge war meine Schwester.«

»Ist sie auch homosexuell?«, fragte Macy geradeheraus.

Himmel, diese Frau hatte vielleicht Nerven! »Sie ist lesbisch, aber ähm, ich bin eigentlich hetero.« Nicht, dass ich mich vor dir rechtfertigen muss, dachte John bissig.

Macy sah überrascht aus, während Mike im Hintergrund offenbar versuchte, sich nicht ausgeschlossen zu fühlen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, plapperte Macy ihm dazwischen. »Wirklich? warum schläfst du dann mit Sherlock?«

Oh man. »Ich schlafe nicht mit Holmes.«

»Warum nicht? Der ist vielleicht verrückt, aber er ist auch unglaublich heiß.« Erstens: Ihre Offenheit war entwaffnend, und sie hätte auf einem anderen Themengebiet vielleicht sogar liebreizend gewirkt. Zweitens: Ihr war offensichtlich nicht klar, dass sie gerade ein Date mit Mike hatte.  
Derselbe ließ verständlicherweise schon wieder den Kopf hängen.

»Wir sind nur Freunde«, klärte John das allgemein herrschende Missverständnis auf. »Da läuft nichts.«

Macy beobachtete ihn still.

»Was?«, fragte John gereizt.

»Ich frage mich gerade, ob du wirklich so dumm bist oder du es einfach nicht zugeben willst.«

»Und ich frage mich gerade, wieso meine Freundschaft mit Holmes dich irgendetwas angeht«, versetzte John verärgert. 

Doch Macy sah in keiner Weise angegriffen aus. »Sherlock hat keine Freunde. Willst du einen guten Rat hören?« Sie wartete Johns Antwort nicht ab. »Mach dir nichts vor. Er steht auf dich. Ich stelle deine ehrenvolle Absicht ja nicht in Frage, aber Sherlock Holmes will dich nackt in seinem Bett.«

»Woher willst du das bitte wissen?«

»Hast du eine Ahnung, wie er dich ansieht?«

»Ganz normal halt«, erwiderte John achselzuckend. Das war doch Mikes Date, wieso ging es hier um ihn? Es blieb ihm nur übrig zu hoffen, dass der Film bald begann. 

»Also ich finde, du siehst gar nicht schwul aus«, bemerkte Vivian, Macys Cousine. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr. 

»Danke«, sagte John mechanisch. »Ich bins nämlich auch nicht.«

Damit gab Macy Ruhe, geschah es auch wider besseren Wissens. Ihr Verhalten schien ihr im Nachhinein wohl doch etwas unangenehm zu sein, denn sie behandelte John ausgesucht freundlich. Was immer noch besser war, als sie sich Mike gegenüber verhielt, der mehr oder weniger ignoriert wurde. 

Mitten im Film beugte sich Vivian plötzlich zu ihm herüber. »Macy kann so eine blöde Kuh sein«, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Ihre Haare kitzelten seine Wange.

»Hm«, machte John. Bildete er sich das ein, oder-

Sie legte ihre linke Hand auf seine rechte. Sein Puls machte einen gewaltigen Satz.  
Nein, er bildete es sich nicht ein.

 

\---

 

Einatmen, ausatmen. Die simpelste Form des Lebens. Ihr Gesicht kam näher, pinke Lippen, die nach Kaugummi rochen. John öffnete seine Lippen ein Stück und kam ihr entgegen. Am liebsten hätte er sie gegen die Schrankwand gedrückt, aber er wusste nicht so recht, wie er es anstellen sollte. Sie fummelte ungeschickt an seinem Hosenbund herum, bekam den Gürtel jedoch nicht richtig zu fassen. John atmete schwer, und gleichzeitig war er furchtbar unsicher. Noch nie hatte eine Frau ihm gegenüber so offensiv gebaggert. Vivian lebte in Sheffield, sie war nur zu Besuch in Chesterfield, was das hier zu einem One-Night-Stand machen würde, genauer gesagt Johns erstem One-Night-Stand. Davon mal ganz abgesehen, konnte er auf nicht viel Erfahrung zurückgreifen, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es dem Mädchen ähnlich ging.  
Sie atmete tief durch und zog ihren Pullover aus. Kein BH drunter.

Scheiß drauf, dachte John und drückte sie energisch gegen die harte Schrankwand.

 

\---

 

»Fuck«, murmelte Sherlock Holmes und stieg aus dem Wagen. Es regnete wie aus Eimern, innerhalb von Sekunden klebten seine Locken an der Stirn. Er zog sich die Lederjacke enger um die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in das Chemiegebäude.  
Scheiß Regen ey, Fuck. Wasser lief ihm bis in den Kragen. Er hatte Anorganische Chemie um 9 wegen einem familiären Zwischenfall geschwänzt, deshalb kam er jetzt erst. Als er im Trockenen war, schüttelte er seine Locken aus, bespritzte eine blonde Sekretärin, die an ihm vorbeilief. Oh, sie hatte abgenommen, neues Makeup. Offenbar hatte sie endlich ihren Mann verlassen.

Gemächlich schlug er den Weg zum Hörsaal ein, in Gedanken wieder bei seinem Vater, der heute morgen beim Frühstück verkündete hatte, dass er nächsten Monat nach Abu Dhabi reisen würde. Für unbestimmte Zeit. Man bedurfte nicht dem Genie eines Sherlock Holmes, um zu wissen, was auf unbestimmte Zeit bedeutete.  
Hörsaal fünf lag auf der linken Seite des Ganges, Sherlock trottete hinein und fragte sich, wie lange er seine Mutter wohl beschäftigen konnte, bis sie wieder den Verstand verlor. 

Der Raum war noch relativ leer, doch ein paar Gesichter erkannte Sherlock. Jim Moriarty, der ihn mit SMS das ganze Wochenende zubombardiert hatte, saß in der letzte Reihe und las ein Magazin, tat so, als sehe er Sherlock gar nicht. Zehn Reihen weiter vorn saß John Watson, auf dem Platz vor ihm lag ein aufgeschlagenes, dickes Buch, und Johns Kopf ruhte direkt darauf. Seine blonden Haare waren wild durcheinander geraten, als hätte er sie in alle Richtungen gerauft. Er war vollkommen trocken, offenbar hatte er das Gebäude in den letzten Stunden nicht verlassen.

Unter den Blicken von Moriarty setzte sich Sherlock auf den Platz neben John, der ihn nicht zu bemerken schien. Sein Gesicht war Sherlock zugewandt, doch die Augen geschlossen. Er schien zu schlafen.  
Ohrknöpfe in den Ohren verhinderten, dass John etwas mitbekam vom dem Treiben um ihn herum. Die Kopfhörer waren in das Handy eingesteckt, das auf dem Tisch neben John lag. Sherlock tippte darauf herum, um herauszufinden, was John hörte.  
Eine Band namens Weezer. Neugierig scrollte er durch die Interpretenliste. Viele Bands aus den 80ern, Glam Rock, und auch Namen, die Sherlock noch nie gehört hatte. The Cure hatte er auch drauf, interessant. Er klickte den Bandnamen an. Drei Alben zur Auswahl. Er klickte Desintegration an. Song: Lovesong.

Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I'm clean again.

John schlief weiter. Sein Mund war geschlossen, die Lippen trocken. Außen waren seine Lippen hautfarben, doch je mehr sie nach innen gingen, desto rosafarbener wurden sie. Seine hellen Augenbrauen waren von Natur aus schmal, nicht so buschig wie die von Sherlock. Geschwungene, braune Wimpern.  
Wie jung John aussah, wunderte sich Sherlock. Klein und schmale Statur, die hellen Haare hinten und an den Seiten kürzer geschnitten, offenbar von jemandem, der das nicht beruflich machte: Seine Schwester Harry. Unschuldig wirkte er. Jedes Detail vermerkten seine Augen, speicherte Sherlock ab. Eingefallene Wangen, die seine Wangenknochen betonten und ihm dieses Aussehen verlieh, das Sherlock bei Jungs auf der Straße sah. Stricherchic hatte Jim das immer genannt.  
Warum John? Dieses Frage beschäftige Sherlock immer noch. Er hatte alles, was er wollte. Ein Fingerschnippen und seine Wünsche wurden erfüllt. Warum John Watson? Was war so interessant an diesem durchschnittlichen Gesicht, dem durchschnittlichen Verstand, dem durchschnittlichen Charakter?

Johns Augenlider zuckten. Er wurde wach, sah erst verloren geradeaus, dann langsam an Sherlock hinauf, bis er ihm ins Gesicht blickte und plötzlich zusammenfuhr.  
»Boah Holmes, hast du mich erschreckt.« John rieb sich die Augen. Er nahm die Ohrknöpfe heraus. »Man ey, mein Herz rast.«

Respektloser Ton. Unhöflich, ihn mit Nachnamen anzusprechen.

»Musst du so nah sitzen? Nachher reden die Leute wieder.«

Ehrlich. Abwertend.

»Hörst du mir zu? Hallo?« John wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

Unschuldig. Pur.  
Sexy, so gottverdammt sexy. 

»Okay, in seiner eigenen Welt«, murmelte John jetzt und tippte sein Handy an, um das Abspielen der Musik zu stoppen. Als sein Blick auf das Display fiel, auf den Titel Lovesong von The Cure, stockte er für einen Moment. Er sah ihn an und zählte eins und eins zusammen. »Warst...du?

Vorsichtig. Zurückhaltend. Sherlock rührte sich nicht. 

»Ich meine...« Er räusperte sich. »Holmes, ich meine, wir sind Freunde, oder?«

Naiv. Himmelschreiend naiv. »Natürlich«, log Holmes. 

»Du bist nicht... Du hast nicht...«

Unsicher. 

»Interesse an dir? Gott, nein.« Holmes lachte, als wäre das Offensichtliche völlig absurd. »Das ist nur Gerede.«

Gewaltige Erleichterung in Johns Gesicht. »Puh, na Gott sei Dank.«

Verdrängt. Sieht weg, wenn er genauer hinsehen müsste. »Warum sollte ich dich mögen, John?«, fragte Sherlock. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis John kapierte, dass Sherlock ihn auf den Arm nahm?

»Eben«, erwiderte John zufrieden. 

Leichtgläubig. Einfältig. »Du bist reichlich langweilig und... nun ja... klein«, bemerkte Sherlock sardonisch. Gott, dieser Junge war so ein Idiot.

»Schon, ja. Es kam mir auch merkwürdig vor, aber du siehst auch nicht unbedingt aus, als würde es dich stören.«

»Nur, weil es so lächerlich ist«, lächelte Holmes ironisch. Nun musste John es doch langsam bemerken. 

»Das ist es wirklich, oder? Man, ich bin froh, dass du das sagst.« John lehnte sich auf dem Sitz zurück, streckte sich, machte sich so lang er konnte. Er kratzte sich am Kopf, als sei er ratlos. »Was ist bloß los mit den Leuten?«

Süß. Fuck, fuck, fuck, ich will ihn haben, dachte Sherlock.

»Sie wollen die Wahrheit sowieso nicht wissen und verschließen mit voller Absicht die Augen davor.« Sherlock warf einen Blick nach vorn, wo der Dozent, ein Ersatz für Prof. Dr. Milverton, seinen Laptop hochfuhr. 

»Gut, das wir nicht so sind, oder?« John lächelte ihn leutselig an.

Dumm. Einfach nur dumm.

»Ja, in der Tat.« Sherlock seufzte, fast ein bisschen enttäuscht.

John beugte sich näher zu ihm. »Für wie dämlich hältst du mich eigentlich, du arrogantes Arschloch?«, sagte er leise, aber klar und deutlich zu Sherlock. »Glaubst du, nur weil du einen IQ von 140 hast, sind alle anderen Idioten? Komm mir nicht so Holmes! Du flirtest mit mir, ich weiß zwar wirklich nicht, wieso, aber es ist mir auch egal. Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, oder du lernst mich kennen, klar?«

Der andere John. John aus der Dunkelheit. Sherlock schluckte. Seine Augen funkelten, die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen verzogen, das er sich selbst verbat. Gierig. 

Er  
Gehört  
Mir.

Blaue Augen trafen auf graue. »144«, korrigierte Sherlock ihn, äußerlich völlig gelassen.

»Was?«, blaffte John.

»Mein IQ. 144.«

»Wirklich?«

»Ja. Intelligenztests sind nur unzulängliche Mittel, die geistige Kapazität eines Menschen zu erfassen. Fünf Prozent aller Menschen auf der Welt haben einen IQ von mindestens 140, das sind, warte, ungefähr 360147566,85 Menschen. Es gäbe nach diesem Konzept also 360 Millionen Menschen, die entweder genauso intelligent oder intelligenter sind als ich. Meine Fähigkeiten sind aber einzigartig, ich habe lange daran gearbeitet und gelernt, das ist mir nicht angeboren worden wie so ein IQ. Das war harte Arbeit.«

»Ein Referat über IQ-Tests?«, wisperte John, weil der Unterricht mit einer kurzen Wiederholung der letzten Stunde begonnen hatte. »Im Ernst? Ich dachte-«

»Wir reden darüber, dass-« ich dich ficken will? Tun wir, wenn du soweit bist. «-dass ich dir The Cure angemacht habe? Ich mag den Song irgendwie, ich schlafe gern dazu ein. Mehr steckt da nicht dahinter.« Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und wirbelte sich durch die feuchten Haare.

»Also ist alles cool mit uns?« John klappte seinen Block auf und nahm den Stift zur Hand, notierte sich das Datum und schrieb Biochemie auf die erste Zeile. Einmal unterstrichen. »Keine zweideutigen Botschaften mehr?«

»Nicht eine. Versprochen.« Unter seinem Tisch überkreuzte Sherlock Holmes die Finger. Jemand aus der ersten Reihe drehte das Licht im Raum auf, bis alle die Lider zusammen kniffen.

»Gut. Aber ich behalte dich im Auge, Holmes.«

»Mit Vergnügen.« Sherlock lächelte. challenge accepted. 

John lauschte konzentriert und blickte unentwegt nach vorn, doch Sherlocks Blick lag direkt auf ihm. Moment mal... Jetzt, wo mehr Licht auf sein Gesicht fiel...Geschwollene Lippen, schwere Augenlider, eine dezente Änderung in Johns Haltung... Sherlock Holmes hätte nicht entsetzter sein können. »Mit wem hattest du letzte Nacht Sex?«, fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

»Hm, was?« John hatte nicht zugehört, er drehte den Kopf nur leicht in Holmes Richtung, ohne den Dozenten aus den Augen zu lassen.

»Mit wem hattest du Sex?«, wiederholte Holmes. Er klang angepisst, war aber wenigstens leise.

»Ach, das war weiter nichts«, erwiderte John beiläufig, doch sein Ton widersprach seinen Worten vehement.

»Du platzt doch vor Stolz, also erzähl schon.«

Endlich nahm John den Blick vom Dozenten. »Ja, ich hatte Sex. Ist das in irgendeiner Weise relevant für dich?«

»Wer?«

Johns rollte mit den Augen. »Holmes, nachher, ja? Ich verpasse ja die Hälfte.«

»Wer?«, verlangte Holmes zu wissen. John drehte sich zu ihm. Er war eine verdammte Schönheit, dieser Junge. Da konnte man gar nicht anders, als neidisch zu werden. Mit den großen Fenstern im Rücken wirkten seine Augen fast hellblau. Nicht eine einzige Unreinheit im Gesicht, nur Wangenknochen, volle Lippen und ausdrucksvolle Augenbrauen. Das war nicht fair. »Vivian«, versetzte John leise. 

»Vivian wer?«

Seine Geduld neigte sich dem Ende zu. »Gray, glaube ich. Bin nicht sicher. Aus Sheffield.« Bissiger Ton. John schlug sein Chemiebuch auf.

Holmes horchte auf. Sheffield? Vivian Gray aus Sheffield, da klingelte etwas...Und plötzlich fiel es ihm ein. Ruckartig drehte er sich um, suchte jemandem.  
Moriarty sah ihn an, lächelte zu ihm hinunter. Winkte ihm zu. Holmes wandte sich ab.

Dieser Wichser. Vivian Gray war eine von Moriartys Freundinnen mit massiven Problemen. Jim war fünf Monate auf Sheffields bekanntester Privatschule gewesen und hatte die kleine Schlampe da kennengelernt. Er erinnerte sich nicht an Details, weil es ihm damals unwichtig vorkam. Holmes warf John einen Blick zu. Es musste sein Selbstbewusstsein gestärkt haben, denn John saß aufrechter als sonst und hatte einen entspannten Zug um den Mund.  
Er durfte die Wahrheit nie erfahren. John durfte auf keinen Fall auf Moriarty treffen, bevor Holmes ihm die Leviten gelesen hatte. 

»John, hör mal: Wie wärs, wenn wir deinen ersten One-Night-Stand nachher bei einem Bier feiern? Edwin kann dich ja später nach Hause fahren.«

»Von mir aus.« John schrieb etwas von der Tafel ab, und zog dann sein Buch näher heran. 

Drei, zwei, eins...

»Woher weißt du, dass es mein erster war?« 

Holmes warf ihm diesen Blick zu. »Keine Sorge, das ist nur für mich offensichtlich.« Er drehte sich ein weiteres Mal um. Jim warf ihm eine Kusshand zu.

Dafür würde er bezahlen.

 

\---

 

»Ich hab dich schon erwartet.«

Sherlock ging ohne zu zögern auf Jim Moriarty zu und schlug ihm seinen Ellenbogen mit solcher Wucht ins Gesicht, dass Blut auf die weiße Wand hinter Jim spritzte. Jim sah nicht im Mindestens ärgerlich aus, im Gegenteil. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Kinn und grinste.

»Du bist zu weit gegangen.« Sherlock baute sich vor ihm auf. 

»Was denn? Ich hab ihm einen Gefallen getan und was man so hört, hat es ihm Spaß gemacht.« Jim leckte sich sein Blut von den Fingern. 

»Du widerst mich an.«

»Ganz im Gegenteil, Liebster. Du vermisst mich.« Jim nuckelte an seinem Daumen, biss daran herum. 

»Lass John da raus, es geht doch gar nicht um ihn.«

»Wie rührend, was bist du, sein Prince Charming?«

»Das einzige, was du damit beweist, ist, wie sehr du mir nachhängst, wie abhängig du von mir bist. Es lässt dich schwach aussehen.«

»Das nehme ich in Kauf. Was ist das für ein Gefühl, hm? Zu wissen, dass er eine Frau küsst, leckt, fickt? Und du sitzt die ganze Nacht auf deinem Fensterbrett und liest Harry Potter.« Jim lachte ihn aus. »Ich wusste immer, dass du eigentlich ein weiches Herz hast.« Jim kam auf ihn zu. »Ich werde dir das Herz rausbrennen, Liebster.« Er tippte ihm sanft auf die Brust. Sherlock rührte sich nicht. »Du und ich, wir sind uns so ähnlich. Wir gehören zusammen.«

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. »Komm mir oder John nicht mehr zu nah. Ich meine es ernst.«

»Was kannst du schon tun? Dein Ruf ist schlimmer als du selbst, und ich weiß das. Mich verschwinden lassen, wie du es nennst? Ich kenne deine Tricks. Du kannst mir gar nichts.« Jim ließ seine Hand tiefer sinken, bis sie in seinem Schritt landete. 

Sherlock packte ihn am Handgelenk und stieß ihn weg. »Es ist so leicht, es wie eine Überdosis aussehen zu lassen.«

Jim lachte, doch auf seine Augen übertrug es sich nicht. »Du wirst mich nicht töten.«

»Wenn du dir da so sicher bist...«

»In dem Fall wird sich dein geliebter John auf rauen Seegang einstellen müssen. Es gibt ein Video von letzter Nacht, sehr pikant.« In gespieltem Entsetzen riss er den Mund auf. »Oh ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ein Video, wie es dieser Versager mit dem Flittchen treibt. Ob es ihn glücklich macht, wenn jeder in dieser Uni, jeder in der Stadt seinen Schwanz gesehen hat?«

Beinahe gemächlich, als liefe es in Zeitlupe ab, stieß Sherlock ihm sein Knie zwischen die Beine, drehte ihn um und schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Moriarty stöhnte kurz auf, doch dann lachte er. 

Eingeklemmt zwischen der Wand und Sherlock Holmes fühlte er sich sichtlich wohl. »Oh ja, ja, Sherlock!« Moriarty jauchzte auf. »Fick mich, los. Zeig mir, wie wütend du auf mich bist. Tu mir weh, du willst es, ich weiß das, weil ich dich kenne.« 

Sherlocks Gedanken rasten. Er musste ihn irgendwie zum Schweigen bringen. Sein Herz pochte schnell und hart. 

»Du gehörst zu mir«, sagte Moriarty noch einmal, absolut davon überzeugt. 

»In dem Fall«, sagte Sherlock kalt, »Lässt du mir keine andere Wahl.«

 

\---

 

John wartete im Auto. Er hatte die Tür offen gelassen, weil er den Regen im Frühling so gern mochte. Es roch nach Erde und Wald, herb und feucht.  
Er dachte an Vivian von letzter Nacht, an pinke Lippen und weiche Brüste. Die Spitzen hüpften auf und ab, als er mit ihr schlief, Gott, diese Geräusche, die sie gemacht hatte. Er wurde hart bei dem Gedanken daran. 

Holmes kam um die Ecke. Die offene Lederjacke schlackerte ihm um die schmalen Hüften. Ein letzter Zug an der Zigarette, dann warf er sie auf den Boden und trat sie aus.  
Holmes ließ sich neben ihn auf den Rücksitz fallen. »Du hast eine Erektion«, stellte er ohne Umschweife und sehr sachlich fest. Er knallte die Tür zu, drehte sich zu ihm um. »Das ist erfreulich.«

John hob die Augenbrauen und schloss seine Tür ebenfalls. Schluckte hart. »Und wieso das?« Der Fahrer startete den Motor des schwarzen Mercedes. John wurde sanft in den Sitz gedrückt.

»Ich war schon am Boden zerstört, weil du dir so wenig aus Sex machst.« Holmes verzichtete darauf, sich anzuschnallen. Stattdessen rutschte er auf der Rückbank so nah an John heran, dass sich ihre Schenkel berührten. »Also?«

John sah ihn ruhig an. »Also was?«

»Was tun wir jetzt dagegen?«

»Hast du mir nicht vorhin noch versprochen, keine doppeldeutigen Botschaften mehr?« John wandte das Gesicht ab, Holmes war ihm viel zu nah. Stattdessen sah er aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war grau. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, hinterließ große Pfützen auf dem Boden, in denen sich die grauen Wolken spiegelten.

»Nennst du das doppeldeutig?« Holmes legte ihm die Hand aufs Knie. »Immer noch nicht eindeutig genug?«

»Kein Wunder, dass du keine Freunde hast«, brummte John. »Behandelst du jeden so?«

Holmes zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wenn mir danach ist, schon.« Seine Finger auf Johns Knie tappten einen umbestimmten Rhythmus. 

»Vielleicht sollte ich dich wegen sexueller Belästigung verklagen«, überlegte John laut. 

»Du bist der mit der Erektion.« Holmes schob seine Hand ein Stück höher. »Allerdings merke ich, dass sich bei mir a-«

John hielt ihm den Mund zu. Der Fahrer warf alle paar Sekunden einen amüsierten Blick in den Rückspiegel, was John nicht entgangen war. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was er dachte. 

Holmes nutzte Johns Unaufmerksamkeit aus. Er zog Johns Arm weg, nahm die kleinere Hand in seine, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Fingerspitzen. Dann ließ er los.

John starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. »Du bist der mit Abstand seltsamste Junge, der mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist.« Er sagte es auf die für Sherlock Holmes denkbar schönste Weise: In einer Mischung aus Angst, Ehrfurcht und Interesse. Seine Wangen schimmerten rosa, als sei ihm das Ganze furchtbar unangenehm. War es auch, sein Gesicht lag offen vor Holmes. Aber er sagte ihm nicht, dass er aufhören solle. Trotzdem nahm er seine Hand von Johns Knie. Seine Unschuld, die er mit seinen frechen, schlagfertigen Bemerkungen zu verbergen suchte, war brillant.

Und gefährlich. Holmes rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg, lächelte ihn dabei aber an. Gefühle waren eigentlich nicht sein Ding. Sie waren ein interessanter Faktor zur Manipulation und zur Aufdeckung von Intentionen, aber darüber hinaus stellten sie eine mögliche Abhängigkeit dar, ein Zwang, dem sich Holmes immer zu entziehen gewusst hatte. Mit Gefühlen waren Verantwortlichkeiten und Pflichten verbunden, die ihn in seiner Arbeit stark behindern würden. In seinem Geschäft war man angreifbar, wenn man jemanden hatte, dessen Schmerzen einem nicht egal sein konnten.  
Und John, naiv und praktisch wehrlos, gab ein phantastisches Ziel ab. Moriarty hat das als erster erkannt, dachte Holmes bitter. Andere würden folgen. 

John machte ihn erpressbar. Sherlock würde sehr, sehr gut aufpassen müssen. 

 

\---

 

John lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett, die Füße auf Holmes' Kopfkissen. Er sah an die milchig weiße Decke, betrachtete den Stuck an den Kanten. Seine beiden Zimmer waren enorm groß, und dazu gehörte auch noch ein Badezimmer, das nur Holmes benutzte. Das Bett war gigantisch und stand frei vor dem Balkonfenster, durch das man die Sterne sehen konnte.  
Sie lauschten einem Album der Band Phoenix, das immer wieder von vorn begann, sobald der letzte Track zu Ende gegangen war. 

»Wirst du sie anrufen?«, fragte Holmes und malte unsichtbare Kreise auf die Tagesdecke.

»Vivian? Nein, ich denke nicht.« John gähnte und grub mit den Fingerspitzen in seinen Haaren herum. »Es war nur so eine einmalige Sache.« Er hatte Holmes alles erzählt, und der hatte zugehört, an den richtigen Stellen gelacht und hing ansonsten an seinen Lippen. Das war John nicht gewöhnt. Niemand hatte ihm je so intensiv zugehört, niemand verstand feine Untertöne so differenziert wie Holmes. Er stützte seinen Kopf mit dem Ellenbogen ab und gähnte ebenfalls. 

Die Musik war wunderschön. John hatte den Song 1901 erst vor kurzem im Radio gehört und sich sofort verliebt, aber das ganze Album verdiente volle Aufmerksamkeit. Es war fröhlich, chillig, entspannend, interessant und berührend. Und Rome war ein ganzes Kapitel für sich.

Who's the boy you like the most?

»Du überraschst mich«, sagte Holmes nach einer Weile. »Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du der Typ für One-Night-Stands bist.«

»Ich auch nicht«, gab er zu. »Aber andererseits hätte ich wohl nicht mit ihr geschlafen, wenn sie von hier wäre.« Als er es aussprach, eher unwillkürlich, wurde ihm klar, dass das die Wahrheit war. Er war so lange für sich geblieben, sich so daran gewöhnt, dass es okay für ihn war, single zu sein. 

Holmes drehte sich auf den Rücken und verkreuzte die Arme unter seinem Kopf. Sein T-Shirt rutschte hoch und entblößte einen Streifen blasser, nackter Haut. »Es hat seinen Reiz, wenn sie wieder gehen.«

John nickte, versunken in die Musik und tiefe Gedanken.

»Mit 16 hab ich mal diesen Jungen getroffen, Steve hieß er. Er war Holländer und über ein Austauschprogramm an der Cornelson High. Das war, bevor ich zwei Jahre herumgereist bin und wir an einer Schule gelandet sind.«

John nickte wieder, zum Zeichen, dass er zuhörte und verstanden hatte.

»Jedenfalls war Steve blond und hatte diesen wirklich reizenden Akzent«, fuhr Holmes fort. »Er hat mich neugierig gemacht, weil er drei ältere Brüder hatte und so verzweifelt versuchte, sie in irgendeiner Sache zu übertrumpfen. Es hat präzise 10,5 Tage gedauert, aber dann hatte ich ihn so weit. Wir haben uns ins Büro des Rektors geschlichen und rumgemacht. Gerade als ich ihn stöhnend auf dem Schreibtisch hatte, platzte der Sicherheitsdienst rein. Was für ein Reinfall, man, der Typ hat wirklich kein Verständnis gehabt. Wir wurden beide der Schule verwiesen, es gab ein tierisches Theater. Am Abend, bevor sein Flug ging, hab ich ihn schließlich doch noch anständig gebumst. Man, dieser Akzent.« Holmes lachte, auf eine Art, die verriet, dass er von einer schönen Erinnerung sprach. »Trotzdem war ich froh, dass er wieder ging. Es kam mir falsch vor, danach so zu tun, als seien wir etwas anderes als zufällige Bekannte, die Geschlechtsverkehr hatten.«

»Hast du dir nicht manchmal gewünscht, du hättest herausfinden können, ob ihr vielleicht zu mehr getaugt hättet?»

»Nein. Ich hatte bekommen, was ich wollte.« Er drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von John, und bückte sich nach den Zigaretten, Feuerzeug und Aschenbecher auf dem Boden. John betrachtete ihn, den Bund seiner Shorts über der engen Hose, betrachtete die nackte Haut seines Rückens, die das Shirt offenbarte. »Sex ist die Antwort, keine weitere Frage.« Holmes legte den Aschenbecher auf seinem flachen Bauch ab und steckte sich eine Kippe an. »Willst du auch?«

John schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber wenn man jemanden mag, führt das zu einer weiteren Frage.«

»Und die wäre?« Langsam pustete der ältere Junge den Rauch in die Luft.

»Wirst du mich auch noch mögen, nachdem du mich nackt gesehen hast?« John grinste.

Holmes lachte tief und wohlig. Es war ein wunderschöner Klang, friedlich. Er sah zu John, dessen Lachen den Keramikzahn entblößte, der die Lücke füllte, die sein Bruder Mycroft Johns Gebiss zugefügt hatte. Er war mit dem bloßen Augen kaum von den echten Zähnen zu unterscheiden. 

Holmes studierte Johns Gesicht wie eine komplexe Darstellung eines Raketenantriebs. Wenn John sich daran störte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.  
»Ich hoffe, Mike geht's gut.«

»Wer ist Mike?«, fragte Holmes.

»Na mein Freund aus der Uni. Du weißt wer Mike ist, der mit dem unbehandelten Herzleiden.«

»Ach der. Was ist mit dem?«

John seufzte. »Er ist abgeblitzt. Bei Macy Greenman.« Wieder ein Seufzen. »Irgendwie war's vorherzusehen, aber das macht es nicht besser. Er war nicht mal in seinen Kursen heute.«

»Warum berührt dich das?« Holmes drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus.

»Na ja, wir sind Kumpel, denke ich zumindest, und ich kann verstehen, was er durch macht. Du nicht?«

»Mich hat noch nie jemand abgewiesen.«

John Kopf ruckte zur Seite. »Niemals? 

»Nein. Warum auch?» Die Tatsache, das Holmes die Frage ernst meinte, verstärkte die arrogante Wirkung noch. 

War das noch gesundes Selbstbewusstsein oder schon Größenwahn? John wusste keine Antwort darauf. »Soviel Glück hatte Mike nicht. 

Holmes stellte den Aschenbecher wieder weg und legte sich auf die Seite. Es war bereits dunkel im Zimmer, dunkel genug, um die Konturen seiner Einrichtung verschwimmen zu lassen. Schatten formten Johns Gesicht neu. Es gab soviel zu entdecken zwischen Lippen und Ohren, zwischen Stirnbein und Unterkiefer, zwischen heller Haut und einziehender Dunkelheit.

Langsam, so geduldig er konnte, streckte er eine Hand aus. John spiegelte Sherlocks Körperhaltung. Er hielt seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen gebettet, sah seinem neuen Freund dabei zu, wie der ihm sanft die Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn wischte. Es lag soviel Zärtlichkeit darin. Er brachte es nicht über sich, ihn wegzustoßen. 

Holmes zog die Hand wieder weg, lächelte still und griff nach seinem Handy, änderte den Musiktitel auf Creep von Radiohead. Er hatte erst vor einer Woche festgestellt, dass es sich dabei um eine Band handelte, auf die John stand, und war an diesem Song kleben geblieben wie die Fliege am Klebestreifen.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, das Licht schwand mit jeder Sekunde, überließ sie dem schützenden Mantel der Nacht.

Holmes, diesmal weniger vorsichtig, berührte Johns Schläfen nur mit den äußersten Fingerspitzen, fuhr die Linie seiner Wangen ab, strich an seinen Lippen entlang. John schloss die Augen.  
Behutsam umfuhr er die Kontur der Ohrmuschel, in lasziver Langsamkeit legten sich seine langen, schlanken Finger auf die nackte Haut des Oberarms, rutschten nach unten, passierte den Ellenbogen, Unterarm, strichen über die Innenseite des Handgelenks, nahmen Johns ruhigen, entspannten Puls.

Das Schlimmste daran war, dass es John nicht ansatzweise so störte, wenn Holmes ihn berührte, wie es der Fall sein sollte. Es lag nichts Sexuelles darin, keine Manipulation oder Überredung. Es fühlte sich an, als wolle Holmes einfach nur austesten, sie sich Johns Haut anfühlte.  
Es ergab keinen Sinn. Hier zu liegen ergab keinen Sinn. Sein Kopf sagte ihm eindeutig, dass was nicht stimmte, doch sein Bauch wiegte sich in wohliger Wärme und Geborgenheit. Er wollte es nicht, doch er wollte ebenso wenig, dass Holmes stoppte. Es war so schmeichelhaft, von jemandem gemocht zu werden. Er fühlte sich wie jemand Besonderes. Die Nervenenden unter seiner Haut fügten sich der behaglichen Stimulation wie mit einem ergebenen Seufzen. 

You're so fucking special.

Holmes nahm die Hand weg, rutschte noch näher an John heran. Kaum eine Handbreit Distanz trennte die beiden. John öffnete die Augen, ließ sich von grauen Wogen davontragen, flog wie eine Feder durch eine wunderschöne Welt, genau wie in dem Song. Einatmen, ausatmen. Die simpelste Form menschlichen Kontakts. Ihr Atem vermischte sich, ihr Leben vermischte sich, wenn es einen Anfang gab, so war es dieser Moment. Als John die Augen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, schloss er sie einfach. Die Musik hörte nicht auf, umhüllte sie beide, schloss sie ein in eine Zeitkapsel.

Als John zwei Stunden später nach Hause kam, fühlte er sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben einzigartig. Als sei er wirklich von Bedeutung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> The Cure, 'Lovesong'  
> Phoenix, '1901'  
> Phoenix, 'Rome'  
> Radiohead, 'Creep'  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

_if you were dead or still alive_  
 _i don't care_

 

Regen, endloser Regen. Der Himmel über Chesterfield wechselte vpn grau zu farblos und wieder zu grau. John rammte den Schlüssel ins Schloss, drehte ihn hastig um, sodass der Rest des Schlüsselbunds gegen die Wand klapperte. Jeden Moment würde es anfangen wie aus Eimern zu gießen. Er riss die Tür auf, betrat das Haus und warf sie hinter sich wieder zu.  
Im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht und Geräusche drangen bis an die Haustür. John ließ den Rucksack am Treppenaufgang liegen und ging langsam rüber ins Wohnzimmer. »Hi Dad«, grüßte er zurückhaltend.

Es kam nur ein Brummen zurück. Sein Vater saß mit einer jungen Frau auf der Couch, den Blick auf den Fernseher gerichtet.  
Einer jungen, sehr sehr attraktiven Frau.

»Oh Hallo!«, lachte sie ihn an. »Du musst John sein.« Sie stand auf und kam auf ihn zu.  
Sie konnte kaum älter sein als er. Sie hatte hellblond gefärbtes Haar, bei dem man den dunklen Ansatz sehen konnte. Ihr Makeup war verschmiert, als hätte sie-  
John unterbrach dieses Gedankengang. Er wollte der Frau die Hand reichen, aber sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und drückt ihn an sich.

John wurde ganz merkwürdig zumute, schwindlig und ein bisschen taub in den Extremitäten. Ihre Haare kitzelten ihn. Sie roch nach Zigarettenrauch und seinem Vater. »Hi, ich bin Mary.« Die Umarmung dauerte endlos, sie schien ihn gar nicht loslassen zu wollen.

»John«, sagte er und kam sich schrecklich dumm dabei vor. Sein Tag war lang gewesen, ermüdend und quälend, voller Regen und Lustlosigkeit, immer halb im Sekundenschlaf. Er hatte das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal heute wirklich wach zu sein.

Endlich löste sie sich von ihm, noch immer strahlend. »Es ist so schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Und wow, Tim hat nicht übertrieben, du bist ein hübscher Kerl!«

Er konnte nichts dagegen machen, wie auf Kommando lief er rot an. Es war ihm so peinlich, dass er, statt die Frau anzusehen, lieber auf den Fußboden sah.  
Gott, war sie attraktiv, rekapitulierte er in Gedanken. Er wusste kaum wie ihm geschah.

»Und so schüchtern«, sagte sie in einem liebevollen Tonfall. »Die Mädchen müssen ja verrückt nach dir sein!«

John nickte nur stumm in Richtung Fußboden. Als er sich endlich traute, den Blick zu heben, ließ er ihn nur kurz über das hübsche Gesicht streifen, und sah dann gleich wieder weg, starrte auf den Hinterkopf seines Vaters, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf der Couch saß und die Nachrichten schaute. »Es ist ähm... also... es ist wirklich auch nett, dich kennenzulernen«, stotterte John und kam sich so unzulänglich vor, dass er am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre.

»Aw, du bist ein netter, junger Mann!« Sie drehte sich halb zu Mr Watson um, aber der war in die Nachrichten vertieft. »Möchtest du dich nicht zu uns setzen?«, fragte sie freundlich.

»Nein«, erwiderte John halb verzweifelt. Sein ganzer Körper summte vor Anspannung. »Ich ähm...also eigentlich...«

»Natürlich, du kommst gerade aus der Uni. Du hast bestimmt Hunger, oder?«

Stummes Nicken.

»Weißt du was, ich habe kalten Braten im Kühlschrank. Wie wär's, wenn ich dir ein Sandwich mache?«

Stummes Nicken. John folgte ihr in die Küche, unfähig, sich abzuwenden von der wackelnden Hinterseite vor ihm.

Er holte sich ein Glas und die Milchtüte aus dem Kühlschrank, und goß sich etwas ein, während Mary sich bückte, um ein Brett aus dem Schrank zu fischen. Ihre locker sitzende Hose spannte in dieser Position über ihrem Hintern und-  
Oh Gott. Er war in Schwierigkeiten.

Er trank vor Aufregung zwei Gläser Milch, während sie fröhlich summend zwei Scheiben Toastbrot auf einer Tüte nahm. »Du studierst Medizin, nicht wahr?«

Er räusperte sich. »Ja.«

»Wow, du musst sehr klug sein, wenn du es auf die Universität geschafft hast. Ich hab gleich nach der Highschool aufgehört und arbeite seitdem in einem Kindergarten.«

John versuchte, eine natürlich aussehende Stehposition zu finden, die seine Vorderseite verbarg. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also schwieg er. 

»Mein Bruder hat mal ein Semester studiert, aber ist dann wieder abgegangen. Er macht jetzt was mit Autos«, erzählte sie. Sie wusch zwei kleine Tomaten ab, wickelte sie in en Küchentuch und schnitt sie dann in gleichmäßig dicke Scheiben. »Macht es dir denn Spaß?«

Sie war so unglaublich offen und nett, wie ein Engel, der sich in diese Hölle verirrt hatte. »Ja, es ist, ähm, es macht mir Spaß, ja.« 

»Das ist schön! Bleib bloß dran, wenn du kannst. Aus dir wird sicher mal ein toller Doktor.« Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn an.

John war augenblicklich verknallt.

»Und kennst du viele Leute auf der Uni?« Sie öffnete eine Frischhaltepackung mit Braten, wischte sich die Hände an einem frischen Küchentuch ab und holte ein scharfes Messer aus der Schublade.

»Ein paar«, entgegnete John. »Die sind auch hier aus der Stadt.«

«Das klingt ja nett. Und gibt es da auch ein Mädchen? Bestimmt, so ein hübscher Junge wie du!«

Die Röte kehrte zurück. »Ähm, na ja, da gibt es jemanden, aber... ich weiß nicht so genau... Sie hat nicht auf die letzte SMS geantwortet.«

»SMS? Nein, John, du musst sie anrufen! Sprich mit ihr, dann kann sie auch nicht ausweichen.«

Bestechende Logik. John fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn mit einem Zug überfahren. Gleich mehrmals.

Sie summte etwas vor sich hin und legte schließlich die zweite Scheibe Brot auf das Sandwich. »So bitte schön! Oder soll ich dir Ränder noch abschneiden?«

»Nein, ähm danke. Dankeschön.«

»Gern, mein Lieber. So dünn wie du bist, isst du sicher nicht viel, aber ich mache dir gern noch eins, wenn du möchtest.«

»Nein, danke, dankesehr. Das wird reichen.« Er griff nach dem Teller. Seine Hände zitterten. 

»Okay, dann lass ich dich mal in Ruhe lernen. Ich quatsche immer so viel, tut mir leid.« Es war entzückend. Sie sah wirklich aus, als würde es ihr leid tun. Sie hatte riesige, treue Augen und lange Wimpern, die von der Mascara verklebt waren. Ihr Lippenstift war ein bisschen verschmiert, aber das änderte nichts daran, wie gut sie aussah.

»Das ist doch okay, ist nicht schlimm«, versicherte ihr John. »Ich ähm, ich geh dann mal hoch in mein-mein Zimmer.«

Mary strahlte ihn an. »Natürlich. Wir sind unten, wenn du etwas brauchst.«

John las seinen Rucksack auf und balancierte irgendwie den Teller bis in sein Zimmer. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, warf er sich mit dem Bauch aufs Bett. Unter ihm drückte sein Penis hart gegen die enge Jeans. Das war gar nicht gut.

Er blieb in seinem Zimmer, bis die Abenddämmerung einsetzte. Holmes hatte ihm schon zwei Nachrichten geschickt, aber John konnte sich jetzt nicht auch noch mit dem Wirbelwind aus schwarzen Haaren und einer großen Klappe auseinandersetzen. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte, für ein Referat zu recherchieren, aber er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Der Stift in seiner Hand hatte sich selbstständig gemacht und ein neues Gesicht an den Rand seiner Histologie-Mitschrifteng gekritzelt. Mary. Wie kam sein abgefuckter Vater zu so einer Frau? Und was war das bloß an ihr, das sie zu einer Sirene für John machte?

Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Erschrocken warf John zwei der Bücher um und versteckte die Zeichnungen unter einem Ordner. »Ja?«, sagte er nervös.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Mary steckte den Kopf hindurch. »Störe ich dich?«

»Nein, ähm, komm doch rein.« John drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl so, dass er sie ansehen konnte.

Sie betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. »Hast du schon deine Freundin angerufen?«, fragte sie und war im Begriff, sich auf sein Bett zu setzen.

Nicht dahin, nicht dahin, dachte John panisch, aber es war zu spät. 

»Vivian ist ähm, genau genommen ist sie nicht meine Freundin. Wir haben nur-«, wie sollte er das erklären, »Wie haben uns am Wochenende kennengelernt und sie schien mich zu mögen, also dachte ich vielleicht... naja... vielleicht sollten wir uns... kennenlernen.«

Mary nickte. Sie hatte eine kleine Stupsnase und viele Sommersprossen, die sie noch einmal jünger wirken ließ. »Das klingt doch sehr gut. Sie wartet sicher auf einen Anruf. Bestimmt freut sie sich, von dir zu hören.«

Was Vivian betraf, hatte John seine Meinung geändert. Nachdem das Post-Koital-Hoch abgeklungen war, hatte er sich immer wieder dabei erwischt, wie er an sie dachte, sich vorstellte, was sie gerade tat. Vielleicht verschenkte er eine Möglichkeit, wenn er sie einfach gehen ließ. Sie hatte ihn doch zuerst angemacht, oder nicht? War das nicht ein gutes Zeichen?  
Gleichzeitig ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass eine Beziehung im Moment das letzte war, das er brauchte.

»Ich rufe sie nachher an«, versicherte ihr John. Gerade, als sie etwas sagen wollte, klingelte sein Handy.  
Wer rief ihn jetzt an? Er warf einen Blick aufs Display. Bloß Harry. Die kann warten. »Das ist nur meine Schwester«, erklärte John und ließ es klingeln. »Ich rufe sie später zurück.«

»Ja natürlich, Harriet, nicht wahr? Dein Vater hat sie mal erwähnt.« Mary hatte so warme, braune Rehaugen. John fühlte sich schwach.

»Sie wird eigentlich Harry genannt.«

»Siehst du sie oft?«

»Nicht so oft, nein.« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Aber sie war erst letztes Wochenende mit Mom da, wir haben meinen Geburtstag gefeiert.«

»Oh, meinen Glückwunsch! Wie alt bist du geworden?«

»21.«

»Dann sind wir ja gar nicht so weit auseinander! Ich werde in drei Monaten 26 Jahre alt.« Sie kicherte. »Wir könnten fast Geschwister sein.«

Oh nein, dachte John. Ganz bestimmt nicht. 

»Ich mache Lachs zum Abendessen und wollte dich fragen, ob du gern Fisch isst? Meine Kochkünste sind nicht die besten, aber dein Vater mag Lachs doch so gern, und da dachte ich-«

Dad mochte Fisch? Das war John neu, aber er sagte nichts.

»-da dachte ich, ich versuche mich mal daran. Ist das für dich okay?«

John nickte. Ohne drüber nachzudenken, fügte er hinzu: »Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe in der Küche?«

Mary strahlte.

 

\---

 

Am darauffolgenden Montag saß John zwischen Mike und Holmes im Unterricht. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Angewohnheiten hörte er dem Professor nur mit halben Ohr zu. Lieber malte er in seinem Block herum, zeichnete den Schwung langer Haare, zeichnete große Rehaugen. Holmes sah ihm ab und zu über die Schulter. John fühlte, wie er die Stirn runzelte, aber er sprach ihn nicht darauf an. 

John konnte es nicht erwarten, nach Hause zu kommen. Er hatte seinen Vater vergangene Woche nicht ein einziges Mal betrunken erlebt, und Mary war gestern wieder zu Besuch gewesen. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er wieder die Geborgenheit einer intakten Familie, etwas, dem er hinterher trauerte, seit er es verloren hatte. Heute Morgen hatte Mary ihm ein Sandwich für die Uni gemacht und ihn gefragt, welche Kurse heute auf ihn warteten - und als sein Vater ihn zur Schule gefahren hatte, hatte er eine Melodie gesummt.

Holmes beugte sich zu ihm und sprach ihn an. »Ich muss heute Abend nach Sheffield, ich hab was zu erledigen. Hast du Lust, mich zu begleiten? Wir könnten unterwegs anhalten und was essen.«

John schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, danke. Ich werde zuhause erwartet.« Er wusste, dass es nicht gut war, sich zu sehr da hineinzusteigern, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Was auch immer er suchte, auf irgendeine Art und Weise war Mary eine Antwort darauf.

Holmes beobachtete ihn von der Seite. »Du hast jemanden getroffen, nicht?«

»Hm?«

»Dein Vater hat eine neue Freundin«, stellte er fest.

»Woher weißt du das schon wieder?«, flüsterte John.

»Von dir. Und sie hat offenbar ein hübsches Gesicht, da du es immer wieder zeichnest.«

»Ja, oh man, ja, das hat sie.« John setzte dem Bild Flügel auf den Rücken, große Schwingen aus zarten Federn, die sie bis in den Himmel tragen würden. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig beschwingt, frei und leicht. Er hatte gestern den ganzen Abend bei ihnen gesessen. Sein Vater war um acht auf der Couch eingeschlafen, aber Mary und er hatten bis nach zehn ferngesehen und sich unterhalten, über alles, was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Wie elektrisiert war er schließlich ins Bett gegangen, Wort für Wort im Kopf wiederholend, das am Abend zwischen ihnen gesprochen wurde.

»John? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?«

»Hm? Was hast du gesagt?«

Holmes verzog sein Gesicht. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. »Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du es für clever hältst, dich in die Freundin deines Dads zu verknallen.«

»Ich bin nicht-«

Holmes verdrehte die Augen. »Natürlich nicht. Du bist völlig durcheinander.« Was verständlich war. Erst kam Vivian und wickelte John um den Finger, machte sich an ihn heran. Praktisch zur gleichen Zeit waren er selbst und John sich näher gekommen und jetzt hatte Mr Watson offensichtlich eine bedauernswerte Freundin aufgetrieben, die John zusätzlich Interesse schenkte. Dass John mit diesem überwältigenden Ausmaß an Aufmerksamkeit und ihm entgegengebrachte Zuneigung überfordert war, schien geradezu pathologisch zu sein.

»Es ist kompliziert«, wiegelte John ab. 

Kopfschmerzen bahnten sich an. Machte man einen Schritt vorwärts mit John, ging er prompt zwei Schritte zurück. Sherlock Holmes sank auf seinem Sitz zurück, streckte die langen Beine unter dem Sitz seiner Vordermannes aus. Er hatte Jim im Nacken und jetzt musste er noch befürchten, dass Mr Watson seinen Sohn niedermetzelte, wenn er raus fand, was John im Moment umtrieb.  
Er beschloss, sich erstmal um Moriarty zu kümmern. Sherlock hatte einen Plan, und dazu musste er nach Sheffield und jemandem besuchen, den Jim lieber versteckt halten würde. Er hatte ihm nie davon erzählt, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sherlock kannte Dinge, wusste um Geheimnisse und Jim Moriarty war da keine Ausnahme. Jeder hatte vor etwas Angst, sogar er. Und das würde er sich zunutze machen.

Als das Ende des Unterrichts erreicht war, verschwand John so hastig in Richtung Zug, dass Sherlock das Gefühl hatte, er könne nicht schnell genug mit Jim fertig werden, um John rechtzeitig vor einer großen Dummheit zu bewahren.

 

\---

 

Mary lachte. »Nein, du Dummerchen, du musst den Bauern zuerst setzen!«

Langsam taute John auf. »Aber wenn ich diesen Zug mache, werde ich nicht... Moment mal, darf der Springer hier überhaupt stehen?«

Ihr Kichern war laut und frei von Befindlichkeiten. »Ich dachte, du kannst Schach spielen!«

»Das dachte ich auch«, lachte John und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. »Aber ich fürchte, da hab ich mich geirrt.«

»Jetzt müssen wir nochmal von vorne anfangen.« Mary klang nicht, als würde es ihr etwas ausmachen. Mr Watson war noch nicht von der Arbeit zurück, und so hatten sich die beiden mit Schach und Milchshakes die Zeit vertrieben. 

John setzte gerade die Spielfiguren neu auf, als es an der Tür klingelte.

»Ich geh schon«, flötete Mary und ihr Kleid flatterte um ihre schlanken Knie, als sie sich erhob. Schwungvoll öffnete sie die Haustür.  
Vor ihr stand ein großer, gut gebauter Mann mit dunklen Locken und einer Sonnenbrille. Er sah aus wie ein Filmstar. »Hey, was kann ich für Sie tun?«

»Ich will zu John«, antwortete Sherlock Holmes kurz angebunden und drängte sich an der jungen Frau vorbei. »John?«, rief er ungeduldig in das Haus hinein.

»Er ist ihm Wohnzimmer«, sagte Mary langsam und sah die hochgewachsene Gestalt mit Erstaunen an. Er nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, hinter der sich hellgraue Augen verbargen, die unnatürlich aussahen. Trug er vielleicht farbige Kontaktlinsen? 

Sie folgte dem Fremden nach hinten, wo John auf Knien am Wohnzimmerstand saß.

»Holmes«, sagte er überrascht, als der Mann das Zimmer betrat. John erhob sich. »Was machst du denn hier?« Er klang nicht besonders freundlich. 

»Mit dir reden. Jetzt. Unter vier Augen.« Er warf Mary einen seltsamen Blick zu und bugsierte den protestierenden John die Treppe hinauf in dessen Zimmer.

»Aua, lass mich los verdammt nochmal, was ist denn in dich gefahren?«, schimpfte John und machte die Tür hinten ihnen zu.

»In mich? Was zur Hölle ist in dich gefahren? Das da unten ist die Freundin deines Vaters. Was denkst du dir denn, wie das ausgehen wird?«

»Was geht es dich an?«, fuhr John ihn an und rieb sich die Stellen am Oberarm, wo Holmes ihn gepackt hatte. »Wir haben doch nur Schach gespielt.«

»Schach«, echote Holmes und schnaubte. Er stieß einen frustrierten Ton aus. »Du machst mich fertig. Lass die Finger von ihr, sonst werden dir die Konsequenzen sicher nicht gefallen.«

»Natürlich musst du mir das versauen, ich hätte es wissen müssen!«, tobte John wütend. »Endlich treffe ich mal auf jemanden, der genau richtig für mich ist, und schon kreuzt du hier uneingeladen auf und machst es mir madig!«

»John, hör mir zu.« Seine Stimme klang ernst und eindringlich. »Dein Vater schlägt dich zu Brei, wenn er das rausfindet. Lass die Finger von dieser Mary. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie du empfindest, und wenn sie es wüsste, würde sie es nicht erwidern.« 

Jetzt war John richtig zornig. »Woher willst du das wissen? Weißt du wie nett sie zu mir war, was sie für mich tut?«

»Mein Gott, die Frau ist Kindergärtnerin! Natürlich ist sie nett, das ist ihr Naturell. Mit dir hat das gar nichts zu tun, siehst du das nicht?« Langsam aber sicher riss Holmes auch der Geduldsfaden.

»Warum tust du das?«, schrie John so laut, dass Holmes automatisch einen Schritt zurück ging. »Warum musst du mir meine zwei Minuten heile Welt kaputtmachen?« 

»Ich versuche nur, dir zu helfen.«

»Einen Scheißdreck tust du«, brüllte John. »Such dir jemand anderen für dein Sozialprojekt, ich hab da keinen Bock drauf! Und jetzt verschwinde, verdammt nochmal, niemand hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt.« John versuchte, Holmes wieder aus seinem Zimmer zu schieben.

Holmes atmete tief durch und blieb stehen. »Komm wieder runter, okay? Lass uns wie Erwachsene darüber reden, oder noch besser, halt einfach mal für fünf Minuten die Klappe und lass es mich erklären.«

Der Blick, den John ihm zuwarf, war mit Eispickeln gespickt. »Fick dich.«

»Das ist normalerweise genau mein Thema, aber jetzt würde ich lieber vernünftig mit dir darüber reden, was du gerade für einen Schwachsinn fabrizierst.« Holmes ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. »Warum setzen wir uns nicht, ja?«

Seine Worte blieben ungehört, unverstanden. »Was willst du hier, Holmes«, zischte John zwischen vor Wut zusammengebissenen Zähnen. »Ich will dich nicht, geht das nicht in deinen aufgeblasenen Schädel rein?«

Irgendwo ganz tief unten war Sherlock Holmes sehr nah dran, verletzt zu sein. »Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt noch mal! Du verrennst dich da in irgendeins deiner Hirngespinste, und das wird dir um die Ohren fliegen, wenn du nicht augenblicklich Vernunft annimmst! Würdest du mir also einf-«

Als John ihn mit einem Lächeln unterbrach, wusste Holmes, dass, was immer jetzt kam, genau dahin zielen würde, wo John instinktiv wusste, dass es weh tat - und dass er nichts tun konnte, um sich zu wappnen. »Eifersucht macht dich hässlich, Holmes. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, tut es mir nicht mal leid für dich. Du bist noch nie abgewiesen worden, ja? Nun, dann mach dich mal auf was gefasst!« Johns Grausamkeit, das Erbe seines Vaters, ließ seine sonst so weichen Züge zu einer abscheulichen Maske verhärten. Es war noch dasselbe Gesicht, und doch starrte Holmes in diesem Moment Johns Vater entgegen. »Du magst das nicht so sehen, aber ich finde dich zum Kotzen! Kuchen und Harry Potter, glaubst du ich bin so durchschaubar, glaubst du das zieht bei mir? Ich weiß nicht, bei welchen sentimentalen Arschlöcher du sonst damit Erfolg hast, aber du machst dich absolut lächerlich damit. Wie alt bist du, vierzehn? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich auf deine plumpe Anmache hereinfalle?«

Das einzige, woran Holmes denken konnte, war, wie sehr er John Watson in diesem Moment mit jeder Faser seines Wesens verachtete. Der Hass war stark wie ein Fieber. »Soll er dich doch totschlagen«, erwiderte er nur und setzte sich die Sonnenbrille wieder auf die Nase. »Ich finde allein raus.« 

John blieb in seinem Zimmer stehen, die Schultern bebend vor blindem Zorn, der nicht abzuebben schien. Wütend trat er gegen die Kante seines Schreibtischs, kippte seinen Stuhl um, riss seine Uniunterlagen vom Schreibtisch und verteilte sie im Zimmer. Er ließ alles raus, wütete wie ein Hurricane, der sich nur um sich selbst drehte, rastete aus, bis kein Blatt mehr auf dem anderen lag.

Und als ziehe jemand den Stecker, sackte John wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Vor ihm lag das zerrissene Cover von »Woman«, einem Roman eines seiner Lieblingsautoren. Es war feucht, John wischte mit dem Finger über das Papier. Er braucht ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass es Tränen war.

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Bettkasten, saß auf dem Boden und heulte das letzte bisschen Energie aus seinem Körper. Wieso war sein Leben so beschissen? Wieso musste er sich selbst alles ruinieren? Was stimmte nicht mit ihm, warum machte er so etwas? Alles, was er wollte, was ein bisschen glücklich zu sein, war das denn zuviel verlangt? Er zog die Knie an den Körper, schlang seine Arme darum, als würde er sich selbst umarmen, vergrub seinen Kopf so gut es ging und weinte um all die Dinge, die er nicht war, nicht konnte, nicht verstand.

Zaghaft klopfte es an der offenen Tür. Mary. Ernst und besorgt, wie seine Mom ihn stets angesehen hatte, nachdem John sich stundenlang im Bad eingeschlossen hatte. »Schlimmer Streit?«, fragte sie vorsichtig.

John nickte.

»Ach Johnny, das kommt vor.« Und dann kniete sie sich zu ihm, umarmte ihn, nicht wie eine hübsche Frau, sondern wie eine Mutter. 

 

\---

 

Sherlock Holmes drückte den siebten Zigarettenstummel der letzten zwei Stunden auf der lackierten Rückseite von Victors Gitarre aus. Vier Stunden ficken und er war immer noch wütend.

Victor kam aus dem Bad geschlurft, sein Gang weit weniger elegant als sonst, aber Sherlock konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, nicht, nachdem was er in den letzten Stunden mit ihm gemacht hatte. Er hatte praktisch überall blaue Flecke, selbst seine Zunge war so aggressiv gewesen, dass sie Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

»Ich weiß nie, ob ich dich für deine Besuche lieben oder hassen soll.« Victor ließ sich in einen alten Sessel fallen, dessen Polster bereits im Begriff waren, sich aufzulösen. Er hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und blaue Augen, was in Kombination mit seiner dunklen Haut einfach umwerfend aussah. Seine Großmutter war aus Afrika nach Europa gekommen und hatte hier geheiratet, und ihr hatte er auch seine wunderschönen Züge zu verdanken. Vor vier Jahren hatte er die Schule abgebrochen und Sherlock Holmes kennengelernt, half ihm hin und wieder bei seinen Geschäften. »Auf wen bist du diesmal sauer? Hat jemand nicht genug Respekt gezeigt?«

Sherlock knurrte. »Schlimmer.«

»Aha, dann kann es sich nur um einen Jungen handeln«, mutmaßte Victor. Abgesehen von John war Victor der einzige, dem Sherlock gestattete, offen mit ihm zu reden. Er wusste selbst nicht so recht warum, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Victor über den Weg traute, weil der immer alles aussprach, das ihm in den Sinn kam, ungeahnt aller Konsequenzen.  
Kein Wunder, dass seine Familie nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte.

Doch Sherlock wusste das zu schätzen. Er hatte im Laufe der Zeit viel darüber gelernt, was es bedeutete, ein Geschäft zu führen, selbst so eines wie seins. Und die wichtigste Erfahrung, die er gemacht hatte, war, sich auch mit Leuten zu umgeben, die nicht immer seiner Meinung waren - denn diese Menschen bildeten ein natürliches Korrektiv zu ihm, das eventuelle Fehler, die er machen würde, wieder ausbügelte. Victor war einer dieser Menschen.

»Gehts um dieses kleine blonde Ding, über das alle reden?«

»Nein.« Es klang nach einem tiefen Grollen, als züngele die Wut direkt unter Sherlocks Zunge. 

»Martin hat mir ein Foto gezeigt, also ich bin nicht beeindruckt. Er muss extrem interessant sein, wenn er deine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hat.« Victor rieb sich über die roten Stellen an seiner Hüfte, die Sherlocks Finger hinterlassen hatten. »Mit diesem Pullover hat er es sicher nicht geschafft.«

Sherlock nickte nur.

»Er ist doch kein Serienkiller, oder?« Victor lachte über seinen eigenen Scherz.

»Er sagt nein«, erwiderte Sherlock nur. 

»Wie bitte?«

»Er will mich nicht.«

»Was?«

»Also noch einfacher kann ich es nicht sagen.«

Victor sah ihn merkwürdig an. »Wie kann man zu dir nein sagen? Du siehst so verdammt... rawrrr aus, bist hochintelligent, reich und gefährlich. Was stimmt mit dem nicht?«

SHerlock zuckte mit den Schultern und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. »Ich frage mich langsam, ob an John überhaupt irgendwas stimmt.«

»Selbst sein Name ist gewöhnlich«, murmelt Victor. »Wie kommt Moriarty damit zurecht?«

Sherlock warf ihm einen Blick zu.

»Verstehe. Nimm dich in Acht vor dem, was man so hört, übertrifft er deine professionelle Einschüchterungstaktik bei weitem.«

»Jim hab ich im Griff, keine Sorge.« Frustriert rupfte Sherlock an seinen Haaren. »Hach, ich würde ihn am liebsten zerquetschen, ihn zu Boden stampfen, ihn am Hals packen und ihm Vernunft und Einsicht einbläuen, ihn schütteln und schlagen und küssen und ficken und ahhhhrgh!« Wütend trat Sherlock gegen den Sessel.

»Ich nehme an, wir reden nicht mehr von Jim«, bemerkte Victor. 

»Aber er ist so... so...« Sherlock trat noch mal zu. 

»So perfekt für dich?« Victor legte seinen Kopf auf der Sessellehne ab, aber so, dass er seinen Besucher noch ansehen konnte. »Er geht dir unter die Haut.«

»Nein, tut er nicht«, blaffte Sherlock und warf die brennende Zigarette gekonnt in ein Glas mit abgestandenem Wasser.

»Du bist in ihn verliebt«, neckte ihn Victor mit einem liebenswerten Lächeln.

Sherlocks Gesicht gefror bei diesen Worten zu Eis. In einer einzigen Sekunde hatte er von irgendwoher ein Messer gezogen, sich auf Victor gestürzt und seinen Kopf von der Lehne gezogen. Er setzte die Schneide an seiner Kehle auf.

»Whou, Sherlock, ganz ruhig.« Victor hob die Hände, wie zum Zeichen, dass er sich ergab. Er bekam kaum Luft in dieser Stellung, und ihm wurde schwindlig. »Ich hab nur herumgealbert, bleib ganz cool, man. Ganz cool.« Victor suchte Sherlocks Blick. Entgegen dem, was alle sagten, war Sherlock Holmes nicht grausam und Victor wusste das. Er war kalt und berechnend, aber er hatte keinen Spaß daran, anderen Schmerz zuzufügen.

»Ich bin nicht verliebt«, sagte Sherlock und biss die Zähne zusammen, als koste es ihn jedes bisschen Willenskraft, die Worte über die Lippen zu bringen.

»Ok«, log Victor. 

Sherlock sah ihn an und drückte das Messer so fest an seinen Hals, dass sich eine winzige Wunde bildete, klein und ungefährlich, aber blutend. »Sag schon, was du wirklich denkst«, forderte Sherlock.

Victors Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, er hörte seinen eigenen Puls in seinen Ohren vibrieren. Bei Gott, hoffentlich irrte er sich nicht, was Sherlock betraf. »Du magst ihn.« Er schluckte seine Angst hinunter, nein, er glaubte tief im Inneren nicht, dass Sherlock ihm etwas antun würde. »Vielleicht, weil er nein sagt, weil er nicht sofort springt, wenn du was willst. Du hast schon immer mehr übrig gehabt für die, die dir nicht sofort zu Füßen lagen.«

Stumm blickten sie sich an. Victor atmete schwer durch den Mund, sein verkrampfter Körper schmerzte noch mehr, als er es durch Sherlocks rohe Behandlung ohnehin schon tat. »Bitte«, flehte er leise, als er glaubte, seine Wirbelsäule würde einfach durchbrechen.

Eine Sekunde verging, dann zwei. Sherlock ließ ihn los. »Du bist wahnsinnig«, krächzte Victor und röchelte, bis er genug Luft bekam und das Schwindelgefühl abflaute.

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue und legte das Messer weg.

»Wahnsinnig sexy.« Er grinste und wischte sich das Blut von der Kehle. »Ich bin verängstigt und erregt. Los, tun wir's nochmal.«

Sherlock zog sich sein Shirt wieder aus, fischte ein neues Kondom aus der Hosentasche und steckte es sich zwischen die Lippen, damit er beide Hände frei hatte, um den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen. Sein Blick war hart und dunkel, fast animalisch.  
Ohne Reue. Ohne Rücksicht.

 

\---

 

Drei SMS, keine Antwort. John seufzte und sah aus dem Zugfenster nach draußen. Es war windig und kalt draußen. Er hatte jede mögliche Form von es tut mir leid schon per SMS geschickt. Keine Reaktion, was nicht überraschend war. Holmes ging ihm auch in der Uni aus dem Weg, und als John gestern versucht hatte, mit ihm zuhause zu reden, hatte das Hausmädchen ihn gleich wieder abgewimmelt.

Der Zug hielt an der Universität und John schulterte seinen Rucksack. Draußen nieselte es, aber er nahm es kaum wahr, trottete mit den anderen Studenten auf den Campus zu und schlug den Weg zu seinem Hörsaal ein.  
Er musste das mit Holmes wieder hinbiegen. 

Nach dem Mittagessen ging John in den hinteres Teil des Gebäudes, wo die Chemielabore waren. Er wusste, dass Holmes jeden Freitagnachmittag damit zubrachte, Chemikalien zu mixen, nur nicht, in welchem Labor er sich aufhielt. Hingen nicht irgendwo Listen aus, wo sich jeder Student eintragen musste?

Noch bevor John das schwarze Brett erreicht hatte, entdeckte er Holmes am Ende eines Ganges. Er redete mit einem älteren Mann mit Brille, der aussah wie ein Professor. Sein Jackett war ihm an den Ärmeln zu kurz. Der Mann fuhr sich durch sein dünnes Haar. Er war mindestens doppelt so alt wie John, vielleicht sogar noch älter.  
Holmes sprach mit ihm. Er lächelte dabei und gestikulierte, offenbar um etwas zu verdeutlichen.  
Er sah so normal aus. Sprachlos blieb John stehen, halb hinter einer großen Palme verborgen. Seine Haaren standen in alle Richtungen ab, hingen ihm in die Stirn. Die harten Linien, die sein Gesicht sonst dominierten, schienen verschwunden. Kleine Lachfältchen hatten sich um seine Augen gebildet, und als er auflachte, hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund, die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand an seine Lippen gepresst. Seine Knöchel bewegten sich in einer beinahe schüchternen Geste über den Nasenrücken auf die Stirn zu, strichen die widerspenstigen Locken aus dem Gesicht. In Holmes ganzer Körperhaltung lagen Leichtigkeit und Grazie, eine merkwürdige Mischung für einen Mann, ganz so, als bewege sich sein Körper nach ästhetischen Gesetzen, die anderen nicht bekannt waren.  
Faszinierend. Dieser Mensch war unberechenbar. Er war die pure Verwandlung, die ihn weg von der Stabilität lockte, immer fließend, immer aktiv. John gab es ungern zu, aber er hatte etwas an sich, dieser Holmes. Er wirkte unberührbar und willig, kontrolliert und völlig losgelöst, bad-guy-mäßig und unglaublich jung, beinahe verletzlich zur selben Zeit. Wenn John ihn zeichnen würde, er würde schwarz und weiß verwenden, würde die ihm anliegenden harten Linien geschmeidig machen. Es war dieser Gegensatz in ihm, diese gegensätzliche Spannung, die zwischen heiß und kalt changierte, die seine Schönheit ausmachte. Dieser schlanke feste Körper und die vollen Lippen, der kühle Verstand und die offensichtliche Leidenschaft. Widersprüche wohin man nur blickte. Holmes war praktisch Schrödingers Katze.  
Und jedes Mal, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie Holmes ihn zu The Cure berührt hatte, bekam er ein ungewohntes Gefühl im Bauch, als lägen schwere Steine darin, die seinen Körperschwerpunkt nach unten verlagerten. Es war weder angenehm noch unangenehm, es fühlte sich fremd an, daran zu denken. Als wäre das nicht ihm selbst passiert, sondern jemand anderen.

Etwas schreckte John in seiner Bewunderung auf, eine Veränderung in der Luftzirkulation, ein Prickeln in seinem Nacken. Noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, hörte er Pete Andrews und Adam Cole lachen. Sie waren nur einen Steinwurf entfernt. Hastig hob John seinen Rucksack vom Boden auf und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Adam hatte ihn entdeckt. In Sekunden war er bei John, der nichts anderes tun konnte, als mental alle Türe zu schließen, die Schultern zu straffen, sich frei und leer zu machen von allem, was sich in seiner Seele bewegte. Eingefroren.  
Adam riss ihm den Rucksack aus der Hand und lachte. John roch Bier in seinem Atem. Er stellte sich taub, als höre er nicht, wie Adam sich lustig machte, ihn demütigte. Sein eigener Herzschlag war hart und schnell, und zu seinem eigenen Unmut, lag auch Angst darin.  
Pete Andrews riss seinem Freund Johns Rucksack aus der Hand und riss ihn gewaltsam auf. Eine Wasserflasche fiel auf den Boden, Stifte fielen klappernd heraus. Und sein Notizblock. Hinter Pete giggelte seine Clique, aber John nahm sie kaum wahr. Hör nicht hin, dachte er nur. Es waren doch nur Worte. John starrte auf Petes Schuhe. Etwas Kaltes lief seinen Rücken hinter, Scham.  
Adam lachte über Johns Zeichnungen, machte ein paar Bemerkungen über Mary, die er wieder und wieder in seinem Notizblock verewigt hatte. Dann riss er Seite für Seite auseinander. Nicht nur Zeichnungen, auch sämtliche seiner Notizen zu seinen Vorlesungen, die praktisch unersetzbar waren.

Als zünde man ein Streichholz an, stieg eine heiße Flamme in Johns Bauch empor, reckte sich nach oben. Ohne es zu bemerken ballte er die Fäuste zusammen. Dieses Studium war sein Weg nach draußen, und Adam riss es vor seinen Augen in Stücke.  
Plötzlich packte jemand seinen Oberarm, Pete. John verlor das Gleichgewicht, schlingerte über den Boden. Der Griff war schmerzhaft fest. Er wurde gegen eines der Mädchen aus der Clique geschubst, die zurückwich, als hätte John die Pest, als wäre er etwas widerliches, krankhaft perverses. Sie schüttelte sich vor Ekel.  
Die Flamme in seinem Bauch wurde so heiß, dass die Angst verschwand, so heiß, dass sich die Türen wieder öffneten. Und gerade, als John beschlossen hatte, Adam und Pete mit seinen bloßen Händen umzubringen, hob er den Blick.

Sherlock Holmes stand ein paar Meter entfernt, neben der Pflanze, hinter der John sich versteckt hatte. Er sah geradewegs in Johns Augen. Das Lachen um ihn herum erstarb augenblicklich. Ein Gefühl von Macht ergriff John, heiß und prickelnd. Jede Zelle seines Körpers strotzte vor Energie und dem Wunsch nach dauerhafter Einwirkung. Etwas in Holmes Blick gab ihm eine Kraft, die er nie besessen hatte, etwas darin sagte ihm... du kämpfst nicht allein, John.

Holmes war als erstes bei Pete. Er schlug ihm seine Faust so hart ins Gesicht, dass der sich einmal um sich selbst drehte, bis er zu Boden ging. John ließ mich mehr Zeit. Er erreichte Adam in dem Moment, als Pete so herzerweichend schrie, dass jeder außer John und Holmes automatisch die Luft anhielt. Er sah nicht zu ihnen hin, wusste nicht, was Holmes mit ihm anstellte.  
John starrte Adam in die Augen. Er wirkte nicht verängstigt, aber doch sehr verunsichert. Der Fokus seines Blickes wechselte zwischen Johns rechtem und linken Auge hin und her, abwartend.  
Und doch schaffte John es nicht, die Hand zu heben. Er wollte Adam weh tun, auf ihn einschlagen, bis das Blut auf sein Gesicht spritzte, aber er konnte einfach den Arm nicht heben, egal wie angespannt und bereit seine Armmuskeln waren.  
Hinter ihm machte Pete klägliche, wimmernde Geräusche.

John wandte sich ab, sammelte in aller Ruhe seine Sachen ein. Als er fertig war, ging er rüber zu Holmes, der über Pete gebeugt stand und mit wissenschaftlicher, neutraler Miene einen Zahn aufhob und ihn sich ansah.  
John legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. Er fühlte Holmes Muskeln durch sein dünnes Shirt. Sie bewegten sich, als er sich aufrichtete. Holmes sah auf Pete hinunter. Er warf ihm seinen eigenen Zahn ins Gesicht.

John ließ seine Hand über den Rücke wandern, bis zu seinem rechten Oberarm. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er Holmes mit sich, weg von der Szenerie.  
Ein paar Schritte liefen sie so nebeneinander, da riss Holmes sich los und schubste John so hart von sich, dass der gegen die Wand prallte. Überrascht stützte er sich ab, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen.

»Fass mich nicht noch mal an, haben wir uns verstanden?«, schnappte Holmes zornig. »Wir sind fertig miteinander.« 

John verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Hatte er nicht gerade eben noch- »Es tut mir-«, fing John an, aber Holmes drohender Blick ließ seine Stimme erstarben.

Holmes ging seines Weges, als sei nichts geschehen.

 

\---

 

John legte den Kopf auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Er fühlte sich elend. Sein Zimmer war wieder aufgeräumt, die gröbsten Schäden mit Marys Hilfe gekittet. Vier Tage waren seit dem Zusammenstoß mit Pete und Adam vergangen, und noch immer war er Luft für Holmes. Wie viel Unrecht er ihm wirklich getan hatte, wurde ihm erst nach und nach klar. Die ganze Situation war so beschissen, dass John nicht sich denken konnte, wie es je besser werden sollte.

Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Mary betrat den Raum in einem weißen, knielangen Kleid. Ihr Gesicht war nichts als Empathie und Mitgefühl. John sah wieder weg.

»Hallo John«, sagte sie sanft. »Ich hab dir einen Tee gemacht.«

»Ich bin nicht durstig«, erwiderte John nur, doch Mary kam trotzdem herein, stellte die Tasse neben seinem Kopf ab. Sie blieb neben ihm stehen, strich ihm sanft durch die Haare, ganz so als wäre er ein kleines Kind.  
Warum musste sich alles so gut anfühlen bei dieser Frau? So sicher, so warm, so behaglich...

»Möchtest du mir erzählen, was los ist? Du bist seit Wochen wie ausgewechselt.« Ihre Finger strichen über seinen Haaransatz im Nacken. »Liegt es an mir, hab ich-«

»Nein«, sagte John bestimmt. »Es ist... ich hab Streit mit einem Freund. Wobei, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob wir wirklich Freunde sind, oder waren, ich...«, John atmete tief aus, »ich weiß es einfach nicht.«

Mary nahm die Hand weg und John vermisste ihre Berührung augenblicklich. Sie ging in die Hocke, hielt sich am Schreibtisch fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. »Sprich mit ihm. Erklär ihm, was dich bewegt hat, und wie es sich für dich angefühlt hat. Er wird dich verstehen, nur rede mit ihm.«

»Er hasst mich«, brummte John. »Und ich hasse mich auch. Ich hab was furchtbares gesagt, obwohl, eigentlich war's noch schlimmer. Ich hab mich über ihn lächerlich gemacht, über etwas, das er für mich getan hat, das eigentlich wirklich-« John stockte. »Das wirklich nett war.« Allein der Gedanke daran trieb John die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. »Was stimmt nicht mit mir, warum mach ich das kaputt?« Zum Ende hin zitterte seine Stimme.

Mary strich jetzt beruhigend über seinen Oberarm. »Du bist fast noch ein Teenager, das ist doch ganz normal. Manchmal wird es einem zuviel und man flippt aus, das ging jedem schon einmal so, glaub mir. Auch deinem Freund. Er wird dich verstehen.«

»Holmes ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, verständnisvoll und geduldig zu sein.« Und doch hat er dir mit Pete geholfen, schoss es John durch den Kopf. 

»Streit ist etwas ganz normales, John. Und es wird nicht besser, wenn du dich hier vergräbst. Warum gehst du nicht einfach zu ihm und entschuldigst dich?«

«Es ist nach neun.«

»Und nach neun fahren keine Busse mehr?« Mary lächelte ihn an und erhob sich wieder. »Fahr zu ihm. Erkläre ihm, was in dir vorgegangen ist und dann geh nicht eher wieder weg, bevor er dir verziehen hat. Und morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus.«

Bei Gott, die Frau musste eine unglaubliche Kindergärtnerin sein. 

»Haben wir noch ein Stück Apfelkuchen?«, fragte John plötzlich.

Zwanzig Minuten war John zu Fuß auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Er war außer Atem, um den Bus noch zu bekommen, der ihn in den Norden der Stadt brachte. Mary hatte Recht. Vom Nichtsstun wurde es nicht besser.  
Er erreichte den Bus gerade so, und kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte, zog er seinen Notizblock aus dem Rucksack und schlug eine neue Seite auf.  
Die Zeichnung malte sich von ganz allein. Holmes in enganliegenden Lederhosen, mit seinen groben Boots, die seine langen, schlanken Beine betonten, mit einem purpurfarbenen Hemd und einem langen Mantel darüber, der im Wind flatterte wie ein Cape. Ein Gürtel mit einer Schnalle, die Initialen SH darauf. Holmes als Superheld. Das würde ihm gefallen.  
Er gab Holmes dieses Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn er seine sexuellen Anspielungen gegenüber John machte. Dieses leichte, versaute Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln, die halb gesenkten Lider, die feuchten, leicht geöffneten Lippen. Um den Hals zeichnete er ihm eine Reihe menschlicher Zähne, die an einer Kette hingen.  
Als er fertig war, schrieb er etwas darunter und faltete das Papier zusammen.

Er war weit nach zehn Uhr abends, als John die Auffahrt zum Haus der Holmes hinaufging. Die gepflegten Büsche lagen im Dunkeln und er konnte das Rauschen des Springbrunnens irgendwo auf der rechten Seite des Hauses hören.  
John atmete tief durch und klingelte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Apocalyptica, 'I don't care'


	8. Chapter 8

_that's me in the corner_  
 _that's me in the spotlight_  
 _losing my religion_  
 _trying to keep up with you_  
 _and I don't know if I can do it_

 

»Hallo John.« Mycroft lächelte und trat einen Schritt zu Seite, um John Watson einzulassen. Er folgte der Aufforderung und betrat die voll beleuchtete Eingangshalle. »Wie gehts dir?«, wollte Mycroft wissen.

»Gut«, erwiderte er automatisch, mochte es der Wahrheit entsprechen oder nicht. Hinter ihm schloss Mycroft die Tür. Als John fragen wollte, ob Holmes zu Hause war, betrat jemand das Foyer. 

»Mycroft, um Himmels willen, wer klingelt denn um diese Uhrzeit?« Ein Dame, vielleicht Mitte fünfzig, in altmodischen rosafarbenen Hosen mit Bügelfalte und einem weißen Wollpullover stand im Durchgang zum Küchenbereich des Hauses. Ihr Haar war blond und gepflegt. Zurückhaltendes Makeup betonte ihre hellen Augen von einer undefinierbaren Farbe. Hellblau vielleicht? Oder ein helles Grün?

»Mom, darf ich dich mit John Watson bekannt machen?« Mycroft schob John mit einer Hand auf seinem Rücken sanft in Richtung seiner Mutter. 

»Ähm, hi«, sagte John schüchtern, wischte sich der Höflichkeit halber die rechte Hand an seiner Jeans ab und reichte sie Mrs Holmes.  
Die Frau hatte einen festen Händedruck und hellgraublaue Augen, ähnlich denen ihres Sohnes Sherlock.

»Schön, dich kennen zu lernen«, sagte sie und taxierte John sehr intensiv. »Ein Freund von dir?«, fragte sie an ihren ältesten Sohn gewandt.

»Sozusagen.« Mycroft lächelte unverbindlich. »John, darf ich dir ein Glas Wein anbieten?«

»Uhm, ich bin eigentlich, ähm, auf der Suche nach Holmes« John fühlte sich unwohl unter den scharfen, wenn auch nicht unfreundlichen Blicken der Dame des Hauses.

»Nach welchem? Dieses Haus ist voller Holmes«, bemerkte sie schelmisch, als amüsiere Johns Nervosität sie sichtlich. Auch darin ähnelte sie ihrem Sohn.

John wurde rot. »Ähm, Entschuldigung, ich suche nach Sherlock.«

Etwas passierte mit ihrem Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment nur zeigte sie Schmerz, doch das war so schnell wieder vorbei, dass John sich gar nicht mehr sicher war, es gesehen zu haben.

»Nun«, erwiderte sie deutlich kühler. »Warum, wenn ich fragen darf?«

»John ist vertrauenswürdig, er ist nicht wie die anderen«, warf Mycroft ein, um ihn zu unterstützen.

Hier mussten ja üble Gestalten ein und ausgehen, die nach Sherlock Holmes verlangen, dachte John insgeheim. »Ich bin sein Freund«, erklärte er, und hörte augenblicklich, wie das klang. »Also nicht sein Freund wie in... also wir sind nicht zusammen oder so, ich bin bloß sein, sein... ähm... ein Freund eben.« Ihm brach der Schweiß aus.

Mrs Holmes war nicht überzeugt. Wenn überhaupt, verzog sich ihre Stirn noch mehr in Falten.

»Ich hab ihm Kuchen mitgebracht«, fiel John auf einmal ein, er öffnete seinen Rucksack und holte in Alufolie verpackten Apfelkuchen heraus und zeigte ihn ihr wie zum Beweis, dass er harmlos war.

Hinter ihm hörte er Mycroft unterdrückt kichern. John zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Diese Frau war angsteinflößend.

»Kuchen?«, wiederholte Mrs Holmes und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte Augen wie ein Falke.

»Ja, wir kennen uns aus der Uni, aus der High School eigentlich, also aus der letzten, auf der Holmes war, und als ich Geburtstag hatte, haben wir uns getroffen und er hat mir diese Technik gezeigt und da hat er mir Kuchen mitgebracht und« John verstummte. »Ich war letztens schon mal hier, ehrlich, ich...«

Mycroft fing an loszuprusten, und endlich verzog sich auch das Gesicht von Mrs Holmes zu einem Lächeln. »Schon gut, John, alles bestens. Ich hab dich nur auf den Arm genommen.« Sie lächelte. »Sein Zimmer ist im zweiten Stock, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er da ist.«

Erleichtert nickte John und machte sich mit Mycroft zusammen auf den Weg zu Holmes. »Deine Mutter ist grausam«, murmelte John, als sie außer Hörweite waren.

Mycroft grinste. »Sie liebt es, andere in Verlegenheit zu bringen, und du bist, verzeih mir, ein leichtes Opfer.«

»Kein Wunder, dass Holmes so durchgeknallt ist.« Sie hatten den zweiten Stock erreicht. John wusste, wo das bewusste Zimmer lag und als sie näher in den Gang hineinkamen, vernahm er Musik. Plötzlich war John aus einem ganz anderen Grund nervös. Er drehte sich zu Mycroft um. »Ähm, okay, dann versuche ich mal mein Glück.«

»Tu das. Ich bin drei Türen weiter, wenn du mich brauchst.« Und damit bog Mycroft in seine Räume ab.

John holte tief Luft und blieb vor Holmes Tür stehen. Jetzt hörte er die Musik klar und laut, es klang nach den Smashing Pumpinks, nach To Sheila, einem Song, den John immer besonders gemocht hatte. Andere Geräusche waren nicht auszumachen. John hob die Hand und klopfte an.

Keine Reaktion. John versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal lauter, jedoch mit demselben Ergebnis. Vielleicht hörte Holmes ihn nicht, vielleicht war die Musik einfach zu laut.  
Langsam drücke John die Türklinge hinunter und machte die Tür auf. 

Holmes war da, ja, in der Tat. Aber er war nicht allein. Ein gut aussehender Mann lag nackt mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und rauchte eine Zigarette. Auf seinem Bauch lag Holmes Kopf, die Augen geschlossen, die Züge entspannt und verloren in der Musik und vermutlich in den Nachwehen eines Orgasmus, der nach dem Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut zu urteilen, noch keine fünf Minuten her sein konnte.

John konnte sich nicht rühren, sich nicht bewegen. Das schwache Licht im Raum kam von einer Lampe auf dem Klavier in Holmes Zimmer, es tauchte die beiden Männer in einen orangenen Film. Sie sahen so schön aus, so intim, so verletzlich. Es tat weh, das mit anzusehen. Als wären sie in ihrer eigenen Welt und weil sie einander hatten, brauchten sie niemandem sonst. Verschmolzen mit der Musik, dem Rauch der Zigarette, miteinander.

»Kann ich dir helfen?«, drang eine leise Stimme zu ihm durch.

Der Mann mit der Zigarette hatte John das Gesicht zugedreht. Er zog wieder an der Kippe. John wollte antworten, aber sein Herz war schwer und seine Kehle trocken. Ohne es zu wollen, glitt sein Blick über den schlafenden Holmes. Seine Haut war weiß, blass, durchscheinend hell. Definiert. Kaum Körperbehaarung. Seine langen Beine waren angewickelt, verbargen sein Becken vor John. Nackte Füße, nackte Haut, pure unverhohlene Innigkeit. Er sah wunderschön aus, wie ein Wesen aus einem Märchen oder aus einer anderen Welt. 

»Du bist John, oder?«, fragte der Fremde leise. Er kaute am Fingernagel seines Daumens. 

»Ja.« Johns Füße wollten sich einfach nicht bewegen. Hinter dem Bett wehte der Vorhang im Wind, der durch die offene Terrassentür kam. »Tut mir leid, ich wollte nur... mit ihm reden. Ist wohl kein guter Zeitpunkt.«

Der Mann sah ihn an. »Wir könnten ihn wecken, aber selbst dann...« Seine Stimme verlor sich. Er drückte die Zigarette auf einem Teller aus, der auf dem Boden herumlag. Holmes rührte sich ein paar Millimeter, und atmete dann tief aus, als träume er. »Er ist gerade drauf, also bringt das nicht soviel.«

»Ok«, sagte John nur. Was war er nur für ein Idiot. Er kam sich furchtbar kindisch vor, zurückgeblieben. Da dachte er, er hätte Holmes mit seinen Worten verletzt, stattdessen lag der friedlich und offenbar high mit einem anderen im Bett. Was dachte Holmes nur, was John zu bieten hatte? Er kam sich nicht zum ersten Mal wie ein kleines Kind vor.

»Soll ich ihm vielleicht was ausrichten?« Die Hand des Mannes vergrub sich in den Locken auf seinem Bauch, streichelten sanft die Kopfhaut. Holmes schnurrte fast im Schlaf. Besitzergreifend machte er sich auf den Beinen des anderen Mannes breit.

Die Musik im Hintergrund wechselte zu The Smiths. »Ja.« John griff nach seinem Rucksack, kramte den Kuchen wieder heraus und zog die etwas zerknitterte Zeichnung hervor. »Kannst du ihm das geben?« John legte beides auf die Kommode neben der Tür.

»Klar. Bist du okay? Siehst n bisschen blass aus.«

»Ja.« John versuchte zu lächeln. »Sag ihm... sag ihm einfach, dass... dass...« 

»Dass du ihn gern gesprochen hättest?«, kam ihm der Mann zu Hilfe. Seine dunklen Haare hatten fast genau die gleichen Nuance wie die von Holmes, aber er war stämmiger und älter. 

»Ja.« John schulterte seine Rucksack. »Also dann, ähm, auf Wiedersehen.« Leise schloss er die Tür.

 

\---

 

Jeden Mittwochmorgen verbrachte John in seinem Psychologie-Anfängerseminar. Mike Stamford, der Trübsal blasend neben ihm saß, rupfte seinen Radiergummi auseinander. Sie saßen ungestört in der letzten Reihe und warteten auf den Dozenten, der schon zehn Minuten zu spät war. Draußen regnete es schon wieder, und ähnlich belebend war auch die Stimmung.

»Macy hat mir nicht mal guten Morgen gesagt.«

»Weil sie eine blöde Kuh ist«, erwiderte John nachdrücklich.

»Kannst du's ihr verübeln? Ich hab im Kino kaum ein Wort rausgekriegt. Gavin meinte, sie ist scharf auf einen Volleyballer, der bei ihr um die Ecke wohnt.« Mike gab ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich. »Ich hab mich total zum Idioten gemacht.«

»Es kommen noch mehr Frauen«, versuchte John ihn zu trösten.

»Du meinst noch mehr Frauen, die mir einen Korb geben können?«

»Du musst einfach Geduld haben«, beschwichtigte John ihn. »Es kommt schon-«

Mike richtete sich auf. »Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass die Richtige schon noch kommen wird, erwürge ich dich mit deinem eigenen Gürtel.«

Gegen seinen Willen musste John grinsen. »Das will ich lieber nicht riskieren. Aber so unrecht habe ich nicht, weißt du?«

»John, nimms mir nicht übel, aber du kannst das nicht verstehen.«

»Was kann ich ich nicht verstehen? Abgewiesen zu werden? Glaubst du, das kenne ich nicht?«

»Du bist nicht dick«, erwiderte Mike.

»Und?« 

»Dich sieht man ja auch nicht an, als seist du faul, undiszipliniert und absolut geschlechtslos.« Mike seufzte und schöpfte aus den Vollen seines Selbstmitleids. »Und das auch noch als Medizinstudent. Mein Vater sagt immer, ich werde als Arzt nie glaubwürdig sein, wenn ich so aussehe.«

»Wenn ich mein T-Shirt ausziehe, sieht man jede einzelne Rippe. Das ist jetzt auch nicht grad ein Antörner.» John spielte mit dem Bleistift in seiner Hand. »Und was Väter angeht...«, er machte eine dramatische Pause, »Die sind das Letzte.«

Bevor Mike etwas entgegnen konnte, ging die Tür mit Schwung auf und Sherlock Holmes stürmte herein, wild und voll ungestümer Energie. John fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Was zum...?

Es herrschte absolute Stille im Raum. Holmes ging nach vorn zum vordersten Tisch, knallte sein Buch darauf, zog sich den Mantel aus und warf ihn schwungvoll über einen Stuhl. Dann sah er auf.

»So«, sagte er. »Einige werden mich kennen, und alle anderen werden mich kennen lernen. Mein Name ist Sherlock Holmes und ich vertrete Dr. Anderson für die kommenden zwei Wochen.« Er machte eine Pause, um die Ankündigung sacken zu lassen.  
Bisher hatte er noch nicht ein einziges Mal zu John herüber gesehen.  
»Wer jetzt denkt, er hat bei mir ein leichtes Spiel, weil ich bloß die Vertretung mache, dann kann ihr euch nur sagen: Versucht es.« Holmes lächelte breit. »Nichts bereitet mir mehr Freude, als Illusion in Desillusion zu verwandeln, und wenn ich mir so angucke, wer hier vor mir sitzt, wird es Ernüchterung nur so hageln.« 

»Was zum Teufel«, murmelte John Mike zu. »Holmes studiert Chemie, was versteht der von Psychologie?«

»Watson«, knallte es durch den Raum wie ein Gewehrschuss. »Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen?«

John, erschrocken und verwirrt und auch ein kleines bisschen verärgert, kniff die Augen zusammen. »Nein«, sagte er laut und gedehnt.  
Holmes starrte ihn düster an. John starrte düster zurück.

Jemand weiter vorn streckte den Arm nach oben. Der Blickkontakt unterbrach. Holmes nickte dem Mädchen zu.

»Verzeihung, Mr Holmes, aber was ist mit Dr. Anderson passiert?«

»Seine Tochter ist an Bulimie gestorben«, antwortete Holmes schroff. »Offenbar ist unter solchen Umständen eine Auszeit erforderlich. Welche körperlichen Symptome treten bei einer Bulimie auf, Watson?« Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung, sprang Holmes über den Tisch und setzte sich das so darauf, dass er den Kurs ansehen konnte.

John hatte große Lust, nach vorn zu gehen und Holmes mit seinen eigenen Händen zu erwürgen. Was machte er hier, zum Teufel? »Niereninsuffizienz?«, riet John.

»War das eine Frage?«, blaffte Holmes gereizt. Ein paar Studenten aus der erste Reihe schoben ihren Stuhl ein Stück nach hinten, wie um vor ihm zurückzuweichen.

»Nein. Niereninsuffizienz.«

»Was noch?«, fragte er in die Runde. Zwei Hände schossen in die Luft. 

»Du da mit dem hässlichen Pullover.« Holmes nahm einen Jungen zu seiner rechten dran.

Der Angesprochene geriet leicht aus der Fassung und hustete. »Parotitis und Herzrhythmusstörungen.«

»Korrekt. Und jetzt du da!«

»Akrozyanose, Sir.«

»Falsch«, zischte Holmes so laut, dass die Hälfte des Kurses zusammenzuckte. »Wenn du nicht einmal Anorexia nervosa und Bulimia nervosa auseinanderhalten kannst, dann raus!«

Gott, er war ein furchtbarer Dozent. John schüttelte in der letzten Reihe seinen Kopf. 

Holmes krempelte die Ärmel seines verflucht eng sitzenden, weißen Hemdes hoch. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. Keiner traute sich mehr, die Hand zu heben, also nahm Holmes willkürlich jemanden dran, bis er mit den gesammelten Antworten zufrieden war.

Er ließ sie an einem Fallbeispiel arbeiten. John las sich den ausgeteilten Text durch und strich an, wann immer ihm etwas bemerkenswert vorkam. Als er damit durch war, rutschte er mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück zu Mike, damit er Holmes durch die Reihen beobachten konnte.  
Holmes stand am Fenster, mit einer Hand am Rahmen abgestützt. Er schien in Gedanken versunken, den Blick nach draußen in den Regen gerichtet, nachdenklich, in sich gekehrt. Das Licht war schmeichelhaft.  
Unbemerkt von den Menschen um ihn herum, schlug John eine neue Seite in seinem Schreibblock auf. Mit einigen hastigen Strichen hatte er die Silhouette skizziert, dann machte er sich an die feinen Züge, versuchte, das Licht so einzufangen, wie es auf Holmes fiel. Es ging ihm leicht von der Hand. Als er fertig war, fügte er einen dunkel schraffierten Schatten hinter seinem Rücken hinzu, formte die Schatten wie Dämonen, die ihn umflogen. Er verschmolz die Gestalten gerade mit den Locken, als Mike ihm unter dem Tisch einen Tritt verpasste. John sah zu ihm hin, aber zu spät. Jemand, der vor seinem Tisch stand, räusperte sich.

»John Watson«, sagte Holmes mit tiefer Stimme. Seine Zunge schlang sich um seinen Namen, als würde er ihn besinnungslos ficken und gleichzeitig zärtlich liebkosen. John lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er beugte sich über den Tisch. John widerstand dem Verlangen, zurückzuweichen. Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen, die Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Holmes atmete Johns Atem ein und John atmete Holmes Atem ein. »Zu schade, dass man die Prügelstrafe abgeschafft hat«, bedauerte Holmes mit einer Stimme so tief, so rau, dass Johns Atem erst aussetzte, und sich anschließend verdoppelte. »Dein reaktantes Verhalten gehört bestraft.«

John leckte sich nicht bewusst über die Unterlippe. »Viel Spaß gehabt, gestern?«, fragte er herausfordernd.

»Und wie. Soll ich es dir zeigen?«

»Ich hab genug gesehen.« Brüskiert lehnte sich John auf seinem Stuhl zurück und überkreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

»Was sagt uns die Psychologie über ablehnendes Verhalten, John?«

»Was weißt du über Psychologie? Du bist Chemiestudent.«

»Forensische Psychologie ist, womit ich mich beschäftige. Ich weiß mehr darüber als du dir vorstellen kann. Ich könnte dich töten, John, und man würde dich niemals wieder finden. Vergiss das nicht.« Tiefer Bariton wie Samt auf nackter Haut.

John lehnte sich wieder nach vorn. »Ich habe keine Angst vor dir.«

»Dein erster Fehler...« Holmes zog das Blatt mit der Zeichnung zu sich heran, studierte es. Im Raum verbreitete sich eine gewisse Unruhe, aber er schien keine Notiz davon zu nehmen. »Ich mag keinen Apfelkuchen«, sagte er plötzlich, den Blick noch aufs Blatt gerichtet.

»Und ich mag keine Angeber. Sieht nicht so aus, als würden wir kriegen, was wir wollen, oder?«, versetzte John mit einem Lächeln. Damit war ihm irgendwie klar, dass Holmes ihm verziehen hatte.

Holmes sah zu ihm. »Ich kriege immer, was ich will. Immer.« Das war mehr als eine Prophezeiung. Er gab John ein Versprechen. 

John schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»...und das ist dein zweiter.« Holmes richtete sich abrupt wieder auf. Er faltete das Blatt zusammen und steckte es sich in die Hosentasche. John sagte nichts dazu. 

Als er wieder nach vorn ging und mit seiner herrischen Stimme die Position des Tyrannen einnahm, lächelte John auf seinem Stuhl in der letzten Reihe.

 

\---

 

»Du kannst mir kein A+ geben.«

»Natürlich kann ich. Ich bin dein Dozent.« Holmes drückte ENTER und wartete, dass sich die Anwendung des universitätsinternen Systems aktualisierte.

»Ja, ganz genau! Das ist unfair gegenüber den anderen, protestierte John. Er saß neben Holmes auf einem überfüllten Schreibtisch in einem der Labore und ließ die Füße baumeln. Er nuckelte am Strohhalm, der in einer Limonade steckte. Holmes saß am Tisch und nutzte seine neu gewonnene Rechte am Computersystem der Uni gleich für eine Straftat.

»Und? Was kümmern mich die anderen Studenten?«

»Es wird auffallen«, gab John zu bedenken. »Wir könnten beide von der Uni fliegen.«

Holmes lachte. »Oh John, wie befreit und leicht musst du dich fühlen, du mit deinem praktisch ungenutzten Kopf.« Er sah ihn an. »Keine Panik. Dr. Bell betreut 302 Studenten, ich bezweifle schon, dass er weiß, wer du bist, geschweige denn, wie er dich in der letzten Klausur benotet hat. Und selbst wenn der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintritt, dass er es bemerkt, würden wir beide nie von der Uni fliegen.« Selbstbewusst lächelte er. »Kleiner, panischer Angsthase.«

»Hör auf, mit mir zu flirten!«, neckte John ihn halbernst, froh darüber, dass Holmes und er wieder Freunde waren. Oder was auch immer sie waren.

»Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen.« Holmes wandte sich wieder dem Computer zu.

»Dass dir Dr. Anderson wirklich sein Seminar anvertraut hat, kann ich einfach nicht glauben.«

»Er hatte andere Sorgen, John.« Sherlock überflog die Powerpoint-Präsentation über das Seminar kommende Woche, das er halten sollte. 

»Nicht, dass ich dich nicht für kompetent halte, aber du bist nun wirklich nicht der geborene Lehrer.«

Holmes zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ihr zu dumm seid, um mir geistig folgen zu können.« Er schloss die Datei und klickte eine andere an. »Begleitest du mich heute Abend in den Club? Ich hab einen neuen DJ engagiert und der wird für ein paar Leute auflegen. Ich muss sehen, ob der sein Geld auch wert wäre.«

»Klar. Sag mal, ist es okay, wenn Mike mitkommt? Der ist zurzeit nicht so gut drauf und könnte ein bisschen Ablenkung gut gebrauchen.« Der Becher war alle, deshalb verursachte Johns Ziehen am Strohhalm ein lautes Geräusch. 

Sherlock sah ihn an, schnappte ihm den Becher weg und warf ihn in den Mülleimer. »Wer ist Mike?«

John rollte mit den Augen. »Das hast du schon mal gefragt. Der mit dem unbehandelten Herzleiden.«

»Ach der«, antworte Holmes desinteressiert und John sah ihm an, dass sein Freund den Namen in genau dergleichen Sekunde schon wieder vergessen hatte. »Von mir aus.«

»Gut. Danke.« John hüpfte vom Tisch, zog sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf, rückte sein T-Shirt wieder zurecht und schnallte sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken.

»Was machst du da?«, fragte Holmes ungeduldig, als begreife er John nicht.

»Ich geh jetzt nach Hause.« Er räusperte sich und hackte die Daumen in die Träger des Rucksacks. »Mary macht einen Braten. Und du hast jetzt einen Kurs.«

Für einen Moment ließ Holmes seine Arbeit ruhen und schenkte John seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. «Du bist doch vorsichtig, oder?«

Verlegen wandte John den Blick ab. »Ja, bin ich. Es ist schon... schon besser geworden«, log er. 

»Du bist der schlechteste Lügner, den ich kenne. Ruf mich an, wenn dein Vater dahinter kommst, dass du seine Freundin vögeln willst, okay?«

»Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst verpassen«, murrte John und ging zur Tür. 

»Schlechter Lügner«, rief Holmes ihm noch hinterher, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss. 

 

\---

 

Um fünf nach sieben Uhr klingelte es an der Tür. John kam aus dem Bad und trocknete sich die Hände an seiner Jeans ab. Mary und sein Vater waren ausgegangen, und so war es an ihm, die Tür zu öffnen.  
»Hey«, sagte er zu Holmes und hielt ihm die Tür auf. »Komm kurz rein, ich muss noch meinen Pullover holen.«

»Das hässliche braune Teil?« Holmes verzog das Gesicht und schloss die Tür hinter sich. »Ich hätte es verbrennen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.«

»Halt die Klappe«, wies ihn John zurecht und ging die Treppe hinauf. Der Mann mit den dunklen Locken und der Lederjacke folgte ihm, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.  
Er ging an den Schreibtisch, fuhr den Computer herunter, während Holmes am Türrahmen stehen blieb, die Hände vor der Brust überkreuzt. Sein wacher Blick registrierte jede kleine Veränderung im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, als er hier war. Er sah jeden Riss im Buchrücken, die Versuche Johns, zu reparieren, was andere bereits ersetzt hätten. In Holmes Augen war dieses Verhalten nicht nur Ausdruck von Sparsamkeit, sondern auch ein Zeichen für den Glauben daran, kaputte Dinge (und Menschen) heilen zu können. John Watson war bereits jetzt ein Heiler. 

»Können wir dann?«, fragte er.

John nickte, nahm sich den Pullover von der Lehre des Schreibtischstuhls und schlüpfte hinein. Die Nähte der Ärmel hingen ihm fast am Ellenbogen und er hatte die Farbe von Senf. Das grobe Strickmuster verhalf dem Kleidungsstück auch nicht gerade zu mehr Attraktivität, aber Sherlock stellte fest, dass es ihn nicht im mindesten störte. Nicht wirklich. Understatement und Bescheidenheit lagen ihm nicht von Natur aus anheim, und das mochte ein Grund dafür sein, dass diese Eigenschaften an seinem Freund so anziehend wirkten. Sah man ihn an, sah man Risse und Fehler zuerst, und erst dann die Person, die dahinterstand. Und, erstaunlich für jemanden so schlichtes wie John, man sah eine Menge Täuschungsmanöver. 

Sie fuhren in Sherlocks Wagen zum Club. Als sie ankamen, war bereits Musik zu hören. John öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg aus. Zwei Männer standen am Eingang und rauchten. Sie sahen unnatürlich lange in seine Richtung, weshalb John den Blick abwandte. Die Gerüchte hatten sich sicher hier auch schon verbreitet.  
Holmes verdrückte sich gleich in sein Büro und John setzte sich an die Bar. Von Mike war noch nichts zusehen, überhaupt liefen hier kaum mehr als eine Handvoll Leute herum. Auf einem breiten Ledersofa lag ein Mann, groß und muskulös, dunkle Haut und Cowboystiefel. Er spielte mit einem Feuerzeug, ließ es immer wieder aufflammen und ausgehen. Eine Weile sah er ihm zu.

»Hey, kannst du mir mal helfen?«

John drehte den Kopf herum. Eine junge Frau in seinem Alter kämpfte hinter der Bar mit einer Kiste voller frisch gewaschener Cocktailgläser. Er sprang auf und umrundete den Tresen, um ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen. Zusammen schoben sie die schwere Kiste auf den Bartisch.

»Danke dir.« Sie wischte sich die Haare aus der Tisch. »Ich bin Emma.« Einfach so streckte sie ihm ihre rechte Hand hin. John nahm und schüttelte sie. Emma war blond, mit blauen Strähnchen darin. Ihre schlanken Oberarme waren tätowiert und in der Unterlippe trug sie ein Piercing. »Du bist neu hier, oder?«

»Woran hast du das erkannt?«, fragte John und half ihr, die Gläser auszupacken.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Ihre Augen strahlten im gleichen Blau wie die Strähnchen in ihren Haaren. »Ich arbeite vier Abende die Woche, ich kenne jeden, der hier ein und ausgeht.« Als sie jedes Glas weggeräumt hatte, brachte sie die Kästen nach hinten, in einen Bereich, der durch einen Vorhang abgetrennt war. John blieb wo er war, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, an den Bartisch unterhalb des Tresens gelehnt, mit dem Rücken zum Saal.

»Hey, du«, rief eine Stimme hinter ihm. »Einen Gin Tonic bitte.«

John drehte sich um. Es war der Kerl mit dem Feuerzeug und den Cowboystiefeln mit einem überraschend tiefen Cockney-Akzent. Irgendwie hatte John amerikanisches Englisch erwartet. »Ähm, tut mir leid, ich arbeite hier nicht.«

Der Mann sah ihn an. Er sah verdammt gut aus. Seine braunen Haaren waren gestylt, und die blauen Augen bildeten einen ungewöhnlichen Kontrast zu seiner dunklen Haut. Seine Augen waren groß und beinahe weiblich, auch wenn John nicht sagen konnte, warum er diese Assoziation hatte. Lag es an der Länge der Wimpern? »Auch gut, dann mach ihn mir selbst.«

Er bewegte sich wie jemand, der viel Zeit damit verbrachte, Sport zu treiben und von anderen angesehen zu werden. Als er hinter den Tresen kam, machte John sich automatisch kleiner, aber der Mann drückte sich trotzdem so eng an ihm vorbei, wie es nur ging. Er lächelte diabolisch, also konnte John wohl ausschließen, dass es sich dabei um einen Zufall handelte. »Kleiner, gibst du mir mal zwei Gläser rüber?«

Kleiner, wie schmeichelhaft. John kam der Aufforderung trotzdem nach. Der Mann füllte die Gläser mit Eiswürfeln und kippte dann die Zutaten darüber. Eins der Gläser schob er zu John rüber, das andere nahm er selbst. »Cheers«, prostete er ihm zu.

Sie stießen an und tranken einen Schluck. John brannte nicht nur der Gin, sondern auch eine Frage auf der Zunge. »Darfst du dich hier einfach so bedienen?«

»Nein, darf er nicht. Aber was soll ich dir sagen, ich bin so sentimental, wenn es um alte Freunde geht.« Holmes kam aus dem Bereich hinter dem Vorhang, ging an John vorbei und gab dem Mann einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. »Ich brauch dich oben, wenn du ausgetrunken hast.«

»Wann immer du willst, Boss«, erwiderte der Mann mit eindeutiger Flirtstimme. Holmes kniete sich vor einen Schrank und schien etwas zu suchen. 

John fragte sich, was wohl in Holmes Welt ein Kuss auf die Wange bedeutete. Er nahm noch einen Schluck. »Also arbeitest du hier?«

»Ich?« Er lachte. »Nein, wie kommst du darauf?«

»Du hast ihn Boss genannt«, entgegnete John mit einem Schulterzucken, als sei die ganze Angelegenheit eigentlich von keiner großen Bedeutung. 

»Es ist nur eine Schmeichelei, Kleiner.« Er nahm gleich drei Schlucke auf einmal, als hätte er nur Wasser in seinem Glas. Er sah John an, irritiert, als könne er ihn nicht einordnen. Dann drehte er sich halb um und fragte Holmes: »Ist er das?«

»Offensichtlich.« Holmes kroch halb in den Schrank, was immer er zu finden hoffte, musste verschollen sein. 

»Oh mein Gott, ich kann es nicht glauben, du bist John? Danke man, dir hatte ich in letzter Zeit viele Stunden grandiosen Sex zu verdanken.«

Verdattert starrte John ihn an. Was sollte das bedeuten? Aber anscheinend wurde keine Reaktion von ihm erwartet.

»Du siehst so jung aus, bist du überhaupt schon volljährig?«

Okay, das ging jetzt aber doch zu weit. »Ähm, ja?«, antwortete John und hoffte, man höre ihm die Verärgerung an.

»Ich bin Victor.« Er schüttelte ihm die Hand, was in der Situation absolut merkwürdig wirkte. John wurde zunehmend unsicher. »Du hast bezaubernde Augen.«

John ließ die Hand los. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man sich über ihn lustig machte.

»Du bist also John«, meinte Victor weiterhin und ließ die Eiswürfel in seinem Drink klappern. »Schön, dass wir uns mal persönlich kennenlernen.«

Hinter ihnen schlug Holmes die Schranktüren zu und klopfte sich imaginären Staub von der Hose. Er schien nicht gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte. »Wo zum Teufel ist Greg? Er sollte alles vorbereiten?«

»Ich hab ihn vorhin noch gesehen«, antwortete Victor und leerte sein Glas. Er drehte sich von John weg, so dass er Holmes ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und fing an, Holmes zu küssen, einfach so. John erwartete, dass Holmes ihn wegstoßen, ihm vielleicht eine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen würde, aber nichts davon geschah, im Gegenteil. Holmes reagierte bereitwillig auf diesen Kuss, und dabei blieb es nicht. Seine Hände, lange und schmale Fingerglieder, legten sich auf Victors Rücken. John beobachtete, wie seine Hände rutschten, tiefer und tiefer, wie sie sich über den Stoff schoben, über Victors Hintern, und an den Seiten wieder hinauf.  
Das hier machten sie nicht zum ersten Mal. 

Holmes drückte den Mann ziemlich grob mit dem Rücken an einen der Kühlschränke. Victor wand sich in seinen Berührungen, bis Holmes sich abrupt von ihm löste. »Keine Zeit jetzt, ich hab zu tun«, unterbrach er schwer atmend die Knutscherei, warf John ein Lächeln zu und legte ihm im Vorbeigehen zwei Finger unters Kinn, um Johns Kinnlade wieder zu schließen. Dann war er schon wieder hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden.

»Keine Panik, Kleiner«, grinste Victor und stellte sein Glas ab. »Du kommst schon auch noch in den Genuss.« Und damit folgte er seinem »Boss«.

John kippte den Rest seines Getränks herunter, unsicher, was er davon halten sollte. Also war Holmes in einer Art offener Beziehung? Nein, vermutlich nicht, irgendwie konnte er sich den Typen nicht in der Rolle eines festen Freundes vorstellen. Abgesehen davon: gestern in seinem Zimmer war das ein anderer Kerl gewesen. Und doch hatten auch die beiden furchtbar intim gewirkt, vertraut und aneinander gewöhnt, wie es nur entstehen konnte, wenn man sich schon sehr lange kannte. 

Er schob den Gedanken von sich weg und checkte sein Handy. Eine Nachricht von Mike, eine Absage, die John nicht wirklich überraschte. Er tippte eine Antwort, drückte auf senden und machte sich dann einen zweiten Drink. 

 

\---

 

Von hier oben war die Welt in Ordnung. John war aus Langeweile durch die Fabrik gestromert und dabei an eine Treppe gekommen, die direkt aufs Dach führte. Das reichte ihm immer noch nicht. An einem der alten Schornsteine waren von außen schmale Stufen angebracht, und die erklomm er, bis er auf eine Art kleiner Galerie landete, gerade breit genug, um sich hinzusetzen, den Rücken an den Schornstein gelehnt, die Beine durch das Gitter gestreckt. Es war herrlich hier oben, so über allem, so weit weg. Er lauschte der Musik, die aus dem Club unter ihm scholl, er lauschte den Verkehrsgeräuschen einer Schnellstraße in der Nähe, fühlte den Wind durch seine Haare wehen. 

Unter ihm auf dem Dach bewegte sich was. Holmes kam durch die Tür und sah nach oben zu ihm. John prostete ihm mit dem leeren Glas zu. Dies offenbar als Einladung verstehend, kletterte Holmes zu ihm nach oben. Er hielt nur mit einer Hand die Balance, mit der anderen trug er zwei Flaschen mit sich.

Er setzte sich neben ihn, rutschte so nah an John heran, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Er hielt erst die eine, dann die andere Bierflasche mit dem Kopf ans Geländer und schlug dann mit der Handkante drauf, um sie zu öffnen. Er reichte John eine davon.

»Danke«, sagte er. 

Holmes trank. »Also, was hältst du von ihm?«

John nippte an dem kalten Getränk. »Er sieht sehr gut aus. Passt zu dir.«

Er erntete einen befremdlichen Blick. 

»Ich meine ja nur«, verteidigte sich John. »Auf mich hat er sehr zufrieden darüber gewirkt, dass du ihm deine Zunge praktisch in den Hals geschoben hast. Und nun ja, du scheinst dich ebenso nicht gelangweilt zu haben, also ja, hm. Absoluter Volltreffer.« John sah wieder nach vorn. »Bis auf diese Cowboystiefel. Die sind daneben.«

»Ich meinte den DJ. Deshalb sind wie hier, erinnerst du dich?«

John errötete. »Oh ja, ähm, ja. Ja, cool, super Typ.« Er nahm einen großen Schluck. Shit. Das war peinlich. 

Holmes lächelte. Er sah John nicht an, er blickte auf die Flasche in seinem Schoß, kratzte mit dem Daumen das Etikett am Hals ab. 

John wartete auf einen ätzenden, demütigenden Kommentar, aber der kam nicht. Sie saßen einfach zusammen, tranken, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken hinterher. Nach einer Weile verlagerte Holmes sein Gewicht nach links, um etwas aus seiner rechten Hosentasche zu ziehen. Eine kleine Plastiktüte. Er drehte routiniert den Inhalt ein und zündete es schließlich an. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und reichte es dann an John weiter.

»Pot?«, fragte er nur. 

Holmes nickte. John bevorzugte einen klaren Kopf, aber hin und wieder hatte er es früher schon mit Harry probiert, immer weit weg von zuhause. »Sollte jemand mit einem Verstand wie deinem nicht etwas vorsichtiger mit dem Zeug sein?«, fragte John und nahm einen Zug. Hm, das war gut. Er gab ihn wieder weiter. 

»Ich brauch eine Auszeit. Wenn mein Kopf am überdrehen ist, helfen nur Sex und das hier, und ich hab schon mehr Sex, als menschenmöglich ist.« Man konnte praktisch dabei zusehen, wie die Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich. Er zog sich die Lederjacke enger um die Schulter.

Gott, er war wunderschön. Den Kopf in den Nacken an den Stein gelehnt, hervorstehender Adamsapfel, der Kontrast seiner hellen Haut im Vergleich zu seinen Locken und der schwarzen Lederjacke. Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf zu John. »Du starrst mich an«, stellte er fest.

»Ich versuche bloß, aus dir schlau zu werden.«

»Und, wie weit kommst du damit?«

»Es wird dich freuen: Du bist nach wie vor ein Rätsel«, gab John zu.

Holmes lächelte und nahm noch einen Zug. »Danke für das Kompliment.«

Unter ihnen legte der DJ einen anderen Song auf, etwas, das John schon länger nicht mehr gehört hatte, was ihn an einen längst vergangenen Sommer erinnerte. »Bloc Party«, wisperte John den Bandnamen. Er sah Harry vor sich, und einen Freund von ihr, der sie beide mit dem Auto mitgenommen hatte. 

»Kreuzberg«, bestätigte Holmes und zog seine Beine durch das Gitter zurück an seinen Körper. »Ich hab eine Weile in Berlin gelebt, als ich eigentlich zur Highschool gehen sollte.«

»Und wie war es da?«, fragte John.

 

»Die Stadt lebt von Musik, von einander und von Transzendenz in schillernder Vielfalt, man fühlt sich schnell zuhause.« Holmes drehte sich um 90 Grad und legte sich mit dem Kopf in Johns Schoß, als sei das völlig normal. John zog scharf die Luft ein und versteifte sich, aber Holmes ließ es sich nicht anmerken. »Den Herbst dieses Jahres hatte ich in Japan verbracht, Kamakura. Kouyou nennt man diese Jahreszeit dort. Übersetzt heißt das soviel wie rote Blätter, und das ist durchaus wörtlich zu nehmen. Ich war nah dran, mich mit Romantik zu vergiften, das kannst du mir glauben.«

»Das hört sich schön an«, antwortete John oberflächlich. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, sich zu bewegen, aber traute sich nicht recht. Es war nicht direkt unbequem aber so nah. Zu nah für seinen Geschmack.

»Also, soll ich ihn engagieren?«, fragte Holmes und drückte den Rest des Joints aus. 

»Definitiv. Die Musik ist gut.« Jetzt bewegte er sich doch ein bisschen, aber Holmes Kopf rutschend auf seinem Schritt war noch schlimmer, also hielt er wieder still.

»Entspann dich, John. Ich tu dir nichts.« Amüsiert blicke Holmes von unten zu ihm hoch. 

»Das ist eine glatte Lüge«, erwiderte John und spielte nervös mit der Bierflasche. Holmes hörte nicht auf, ihn anzusehen. Johns Herz fing an, schneller zu schlagen.

»Wann immer du mich küssen willst, ich bin bereit, weißt du?«, sagte Holmes verschmitzt, in einem Ton, der durchaus noch andeuten könnte, dass er nur einen Scherz machte.

Sein Herz setzte aus und machte dann einen eigenartigen Sturzflug in die Tiefe. »Nein danke.« John trank. Am liebsten hätte er sich die kalte Flasche gegen seine brennenden Wangen gedrückt. »Tu doch nicht so«, versuchte er, sich aus seiner Defensive zu befreien. »Du siehst mehr aus wie jemand, der es sich einfach nimmt.«

»Geduld ist nicht meine Stärke«, bestätigte Holmes und richtete sich auf. »Aber man darf sich nicht zu sehr auf seine Talente verlassen. Ich, für meinen Teil, will hin und wieder auch meine Schwächen trainieren.« Er grinste und trank seine Flasche aus. »Du hast Hunger, los, gehen wir was essen.«

John fragte nicht, woher er das wusste. Er fragte auch nicht, ob Holmes wirklich von ihm geküsst werden wollte. Er fragte nicht, warum er mit einem anderen Mann vor seinen Augen flirtete. Oder ob er gemerkt hatte, wie laut Johns Herz dort oben geschlagen hatte. Er folgte ihm einfach hinunter, zurück in den Club, mit lauter Warnsignalen im Kopf, aber einem Bauchgefühl, dass ihm sagte, dass Holmes selbst keine befriedigenden Antworten auf diese Fragen hatte. 

Sie setzten sich an die Bar. Es war laut im Club, aber nicht sehr voll. Jeder um ihn herum schien eine gute Zeit zu haben, und davon ließ er sich treiben. Er tunkte Kräcker in eine rote Soße und unterhielt sich mit Emma über Bukowski-Gedichte. Sie studierte ebenfalls, war allerdings einige Semester über ihm und an einer ganz anderen Fakultät. Mit ihr zusammen arbeitete ein Neuer an der Bar, ebenfalls Student, den ein Typ namens Greg Lestrade ausgesucht hatte, offenbar ein Vertrauter von Holmes, den John allerdings noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und von dem er nur wusste, dass dessen Vater Polizist war und Greg mit Emma verlobt war, die er hier kennengelernt hatte. Der Neue geriet bei jeder kleinsten Panne total in Panik, und wenn es mal schnell gehen musste, ging gar nichts mehr. Als Holmes ihn auch noch anfuhr, war alles vorbei, und er warf das Handtuch. 

Frustriert schüttelte Holmes den Kopf und warf Emma einen Blick zu, der sagen zu schien Ich habs dir doch gesagt. »Er hat nicht mal seinen Lohn für heute mitgenommen. Sind wir so schrecklich, dafür auf ehrlich verdiente 60 Pfund zu verzichten?«, fragte Holmes beleidigt.

»60 Pfund?« John horchte auf. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. »Er hat hier vier Stunden gearbeitet und kriegt 60 Pfund dafür?«

Holmes sah ihn an. John blickte zurück.

»Du hast einen Job frei, oder?«

»Nein«, erwiderte Holmes. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf, als sei er verärgert. 

»Komm schon, 15 Pfund die Stunde? Das ist ja ein Traum?«

»Ich sagte nein, John!»

»Nur ein, zwei Abende die Woche! Ich bin immer pünktlich und fleißig, ich verspreche es!«

»Nein«, kam es dumpf von der anderen Seite des Tresens her.

Emma und die Umstehenden beobachten den Kampf zwischen den beiden. Als John sich mit den Unterarmen auf den Tresen abstütze und sich nach vorne beugte, mit Begeisterung und Überzeugungskraft in den glänzenden blauen Augen, wusste Emma, dass Holmes verloren hatte. Er würde nachgeben, ganz sicher.

»Holmes, bitte. Bitte«, sagte John. John überschlug es im Kopf, 15 Pfund die Stunde, vielleicht 16 Stunden die Woche, das waren knapp 1000 Pfund im Monat! John war praktisch reich!

Holmes zögerte. 

»Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dafür nicht genauso geeignet bin wie jeder andere«, forderte John.

Holmes schwieg.

»Sherlock, komm schon. Lass mich hier arbeiten. Ich bin dir nicht im Weg, ich verspreche es.«

Emma wand sich ab, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Es war fast beschämend, mit anzusehen, wie gern Sherlock Holmes diesen John hatte. Welchen Unterschied es machte, wenn dich der Mensch beim Vornamen nennt, den du so begehrst. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass kein noch so großer Verstand, kein noch so begabter Mensch davor gefeit war. Dass Zuneigung alle Menschen gleich machte.

»Ich halte es für eine ganz schlechte Idee, aber...« Holmes sprach nicht weiter.

»Ja!«, triumphierte John. Sein Grinsen reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen. »Du wirst es nicht bereuen!«

»Da bin ich anderer Ansicht«, sagte Sherlock Holmes mehr zu sich selbst. »Du fängst Freitag an, auf Probe, verstanden? Das ist kein endgültiges Ja!«

»Was immer du sagst, Holmes!« Johns Gesicht strahlte vor Freude. 

»Du wirst dir die Finger verbrennen«, flüsterte Victor in ernstem Ton in Holmes Ohr. »Er ist noch nicht bereit, all die Dinge zu erfahren, die du so gewissenhaft vor ihm versteckst.«

»Halt die Klappe, okay?«, fuhr Holmes ihn an. Er drehte sich weg, weg von John und Victor und den anderen.

Victor hatte Recht. John so oft so nah bei sich zu haben, was Besseres konnte ihm nicht passieren. Doch unterlief ihm nur ein einziger Fehler, könnte er den Jungen für immer verlieren. Holmes checkte die Uhrzeit und versuchte, sich wieder aufs Geschäft und seine Kunden zu konzentrieren, aber eine Frage ließ ihn nicht los:

Wenn er letztendlich erfährt, wer ich bin, wird er gehen oder bleiben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> R.E.M., 'Losing My Religion'
> 
> The Smashing Pumpkins, 'To Sheila'
> 
> Bloc Party, 'Kreuzberg'


	9. Chapter 9

_the world was on fire and no one could save me but you_   
_it's strange what desire will make foolish people do_   
_i'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_   
_and I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_   
_no, I don't wanna fall in love_   
_this world is only gonna break your heart._

 

Je länger er ihn aus der Ferne betrachtete, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er ein gewaltiges Problem hatte.   
Kammerflimmern. Wohl nie ein gutes Zeichen, aber ganz besonders bedenklich, wenn allein der Anblick eines anderen Menschen es auslöste. Was war das nur für ein unbegreifliches Gefühl von zerrissen-und-zusammengefügt-Werden, das John Watson in ihm auslöste? Sein Herz raste, seine Haut prickelte. Er katalogisierte jede Regung seines limbischen Systems. Und jedes Mal, wenn John von seinem Hefter zum ihm aufblickte, machte Sherlocks Herz einen Hüpfer. Wie konnte ein menschliches Wesen diese Qual nur aushalten? 

John saß an der Bar und schaute seine Histologie-Notizen durch. Es war kurz nach Neun an einem Montag und nichts los im Club. Emma stellte ihm alle halbe Stunde ein neues Getränk hin, ansonsten war es ein ruhiger Abend, kaum Kunden, kaum Ablenkung von Johns Händen, die in seinen Haaren wühlten.

Das musste aufhören. Nein, Schluss damit, Schluss mit dem Starren. Es gab nun wirklich wichtigere Dinge als einen blöden, jungen, blonden Typen anzusehen, der in diesem verlotterten T-Shirt einer Loser-Band so unglaublich sexy aussah. Der Kragen war so breit, dass es aussah, als könnte es von seiner Schulter rutschen. Mh, wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, wenn er mit seinen Lippen diesen Hals, diesen Schlüsselbeinen nachfahren würden, mmhhhh. Der salzige Geschmack von Haut, das Rauschen von Blut unter seinen Lippen, er konnte es beinahe spüren.  
Diesmal nicht nur im romantischen Sinne.

Verdammt! Aufhören, stop. Das muss aufhören. John sah plötzlich auf, kaute auf seinem Bleistift herum, nahm ihm aus dem Mund, lächelte ihn an. Sherlock lächelte zurück. Oh nein, nein, nein. Kammerflimmern, here we go again. John machte eine Handbewegung, die andeutete, ob Sherlock auch was trinken wolle.

Er bezweifelte, dass Wasser seinen Durst stillen würde. Aber ein kräftiger Schluck aus dem blauen Ozean von Johns Augen könnte das Brennen in seiner Brust möglicherweise löschen.  
Oh Gott, jetzt aber wirklich, Sherlock, reiß dich zusammen! Er wollte den Kopf schütteln, aber auf dem Weg vom dorsomedialen präfrontalen Cortex in seinem Gehirn zu den entsprechenden Muskeln kehrte sich die Absicht um und er nickte, ging auf ihn zu.

Er wollte das Shirt über diese Schulter rutschen sehen.

»Alles klar?«, fragte John, als er ihn erreicht hatte. »Du träumst schon den ganzen Tag vor dich hin.«

»Ja, was ist los, fühlst du dich nicht gut?«, fragte Greg, der Leiter des Clubs und einer der engsten Vertrauten von Sherlock. Er war verlobt mit Emma hinter der Bar, der Studentin und Barfrau mit dem alternativen Look. Greg war ein großer, ernster Typ mit klugen Augen, der nicht viel sagte. John beobachtete ihn und Emma, wann immer es nicht auffiel. Die beiden zusammen hatten etwas, das ihn faszinierte, und das er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Als seien sie gegeneinander machtlos. 

Holmes drehte ihm den Rücken zu, ging an den Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn. Er hatte die kurzen Ärmel seines schwarzen T-Shirts hochgekrempelt. Stilles Wasser. Er nahm es heraus, drehte den Deckel ab und leerte eine halbe Literflasche.

»Stehst du in Flammen?«, witzelte John.

Holmes drehte sich wieder um. »Ich hatte indisch zum Lunch.« Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus der kalten Flasche. »Wie kommst du mit dem Lernen voran?»

John seufzte. »Gut, ich denke, ich hab's. Wird schon.« Er schloss den Hefter. »Eigentlich hab ich keine Lust mehr, an den Test zu denken.«

»Worauf hast du dann Lust?«

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich weiß nicht, raus an die Luft.«

»Hach, das wäre jetzt toll. Wisst ihr noch, letztes Jahr, wo wir draußen am See waren?«, begann Emma in schwärmerischem Ton.

Holmes verdrehte ob der offensichtlichen Sentimentalität die Augen.

»Am Wochenende soll es richtig warm werden. Wie wärs, wir packen Freitag den Van voll und fahren raus ans Wasser?« Greg schob mit dem Fuß die vollen Bierkästen an den richten Platz.

»Das klingt wunderbar«, säuselte Emma, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand hinter dem mysteriösen Vorhang, der den privaten vom öffentlichen Bereich des Clubs trennte.

»Ja, einfach wunderbar«, wiederholte Victor sarkastisch. »Euch dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr herum turtelt ist ja immer so ein Vergnügen.«

Alle lachten. John fühlte sich wohl.

»Eifersüchtig?«, fragte Greg herausfordernd.

Victor ließ seinen Blick zu Holmes wandern. »Nicht im Geringsten, mein Freund, nicht im Geringsten. Ich hab alles, was ich brauche.«

Holmes verdrehte wieder die Augen. Trotzdem glaubte John so etwas wie Zufriedenheit in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Holmes war genau der Typ, der es genoss, wenn andere obsessiv von ihm besessen waren, darauf hätte er seine Bücher verwettet. »Macht das unter euch aus«, bemerkte Holmes und machte sich daran, sich in sein Büro zurück zu ziehen. »Ich muss Belege drucken.«

Großes Gelächter. John war verwirrt. 

»Ich... verstehe nicht«, murmelte John Victor zu.

»Natürlich nicht«, erwiderte er nachsichtig, aber von oben herab. 

Es war demütigend. »Warum habt ihr gelacht?«, fragte John noch einmal. Von irgendwo aus der alten Fabrik schallte Klaviermusik. Victor's Blick war eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Mitleid. »Was glaubst du, warum Sherlock einen Club führt? Weil er jungen Menschen zu einem Ort verhelfen will, an dem sie Spaß haben?«

John sah nicht, was falsch daran war, aber er sagte nichts, weil das offensichtlich die falsche Antwort war.

»Du glaubst wirklich daran, oder? Dass Sherlock ein guter Mensch ist?« Victor schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, was John unbehaglich fühlen ließ. 

»Er hat seine Marotten, wie wir alle, aber-«

Humorloses Lachen unterbrach ihn. »Marotten? Nein, das sind keine Marotten, beim besten Willen. Wie kannst du hier hinein geraten sein ohne im Geringsten zu wissen, worauf du dich einlässt?«

John zuckte etwas hilflos die Schultern. Er wünschte nur, die Leute würde aufhören, ihn wie ein Kind zu behandeln. »Aber du magst ihn doch, ich dachte du magst ihn.«

»Tu ich ja auch.«

»Aber...« John verstand es nicht. 

»Ich stelle keine so hohen Anforderungen an die Menschen, die mir gefallen, wie du es tust«, erklärte Victor und zog die geviertelte Limette von Johns Glas, um hineinzubeißen und sie auszusaugen. »Obwohl, das kommt vielleicht auf den Blickwinkel an. Sherlock tut all das, was ich gerne mal tun würde. Er übertritt eine Grenze nach der Anderen, ist wild und ohne Hemmung, er folgt seinem Verstand und seinen Wünschen, ungehindert davon, was andere über ihn denken. Was würde ich dafür geben, mehr so zu sein wie er, aber ich hätte nie die Gleichgültigkeit, die er besitzt, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Sherlock ist so viel mehr am Leben als jeder Mensch, den ich kenne. Angst ist für ihn nur ein Schlachtfeld, auf dem er beweisen kann, dass er unbesiegbar ist. Wenn ein normaler Mensch sich fast in die Hosen scheißt vor Angst, geht für ihn der Spaß erst richtig los.« Er ließ die Limettenschale in Johns leeres Glas fallen. »So würde ich Sherlock Holmes beschreiben. Vielleicht ist er ein guter Mensch mit Marotten wie du und ich sie haben, aber nach allem, was ich über ihn weiß, bin ich nicht einmal sicher, ob auch nur das Wort Mensch beschreibt, was er ist.«

John starrte in sein leeres Glas, weil er Victor nicht ansehen wollte. Er fühlte sich zutiefst unwohl.

»Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass du unrecht hast.« Victor sah auf seine Uhr. Sie war aus Metall und das Armband stark zerkratzt. »Okay, es ist noch nicht zu spät, um Pizza zu bestellen, oder?«

John schüttelte den Kopf. Jemand von den anderen machte laute Musik an, aber John hatte das Gefühl, nachdenken zu müssen. Er verließ das Erdgeschoss und ging in die erste Etage. Es stand eine Menge eingestaubtes Equipment herum. Von der Musik waren die dumpfen Bässe noch deutlich zu hören, und sie vermischten sich mit der Klaviermusik. Es klang, als spiele jemand selbst, und John zählte eins und eins zusammen.

Die Tür zu Holmes Büro war nur angelehnt. John stieß sie langsam auf. Er war das erste Mal hier drinnen, und die Unordnung war keine Überraschung. Papiere, Tassen, Label, Glühbirnen, alles lag durcheinander auf einem gigantischen Schreibtisch, der den Großteil des Raumes einnahm. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein Klavier von brauner, abblätternder Farbe, und daran saß Holmes, rauchte, spielte, warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu John.

Ungefragt nahm der sich einen Stuhl und schob ihn neben das Klavier, damit er Holmes zusehen konnte, der einfach weiter spielte. Das Licht war nur spärlich, was vermutlich damit zusammenhing, dass der Lampenschirm völlig verdreckt war. Hier war Monate nicht sauber gemacht worden. Ein Stapel Noten lag auf dem Klavier, geknickt und vollgekritzelt, mit Kaffeeflecken darauf. Drei Notenblätter hatte Holmes über den Tasten eingeklemmt, damit er vom Blatt spielen konnte.

»La Pièce Vide«, las John ab. »Was bedeutet das?«

»Der leere Raum.«

Seine Hände sahen aus, als seien nur dafür geschaffen worden, über diese Tasten zu gleiten. Die Klaviatur und Holmes Hände verbanden sich zu einer einzigen methodischen Bewegung. Es war, als bringe er das Instrument dazu, für ihn zu singen, zu weinen, zu jauchzen und zu bluten. John verstand nichts von Musik, aber verstand genug, um zu erkennen, wie gut Holmes war. Es war mehr als Können, es war Wollen. Wie eine Sprache, die nur zwischen ihm und dem Instrument bestand, und die John intuitiv entschlüsselte. 

Holmes wechselte in ein anderes Stück, in eine andere Geschichte, die er erzählte. Johns Haltung entspannte sich sofort etwas, er atmete tief aus.

»Beethoven«, erklärte er als Antwort auf Johns Blick. »Das Adagio aus seinem fünften Klavierkonzert.«

»Ist Beethoven dein Lieblingskomponist?«

»Ja. Aber mein Lieblingsstück ist von Chopin.«

»Chopin?«, fragte John. »Ist das der mit diesem Hochzeitsding?«

»Hochzeitsding?«

»Na ja du weißt schon, das, was sie immer auf Hochzeiten spielen. Nicht der Walzer, dieses, wie heißt das... Kanon so und so...«

»Canon in D«, nickte Holmes. »Nein, das ist von Pachelbel. Chopin lebte rund 150 Jahre später, das war eine andere Musikepoche.« 

»Meinetwegen. Also, warum Chopin? Warum nicht... Mozart oder so?«

»Mozart?«, Holmes zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Mozart ist mir zu fröhlich, zu...«, er suchte einen Augenblick lang nach dem richtigen Wort, »Enthusiastisch. Chopin ist viel dunkler, pass auf.«

Und dann spielte Holmes etwas. Es war anders als alles, was er bisher gespielt hatte. 

John sagte nichts, aber er fühlte sein Herz brechen. In den ersten 35 Sekunden lag mehr Schönheit, als er je im Leben gesehen hatte. »Noch mal«, sagte er nach einer Weile, als sie die Melodie vom Anfang nicht mehr wiederholte. »Spiel noch mal den Anfang.«

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich in Holmes' Mundwinkel. Er kam der Aufforderung nach.

Der Anfang war komplett anders als der Rest des Stückes. John wusste nicht, welchen Titel es trug, aber er wusste, wovon es handelte. Es sprach davon, im Dunkeln auf einem Dach zu stehen und zu springen, es erzählte John, dass er nur die Flügel ausstrecken müsste, langsam, gemächlich, und dass seine Angst sich verflüchtigen würde, sobald nur die Luft ihn trug. Hab Vertrauen in dich selbst, sagte es ihm.

Holmes wiederholte die ersten 35 Sekunden immer wieder, fast wie ein Gebet. Und John hörte zu. Das Auf und Ab der Schwingen, er hörte sie in den flehenden Tönen des Klaviers. »Das also ist Chopin«, brach John das Schweigen, als Holmes aufgehört hatte zu spielen, um sein stilles Wasser auszutrinken.

»Ja. Das ist die Nacht.«

»Wieso wusste ich nicht, dass so was existiert?«

»Du weißt von einer Menge Dinge nicht, dass sie existieren, obwohl sie dir ziemlich offensichtlich auf der Nase herumtanzen.« Holmes grinste breit und wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

John stöhnte. »Nicht du auch noch. Jeder behandelt mich wie einen Säugling.« Sein T-Shirt rutschte ihm von der Schulter und John schob es wieder hinauf. Wurde Zeit, dass er das alte Teil endlich wegwarf. 

Holmes wandte sich ab, streckte für einen Moment alle Fingerglieder so weit durch, wie es ging, setzt sie auf die Tasten und spielte so schnell und hitzig, dass John vom Zuhören schwindlig wurde. 

»Wow. Du bist anscheinend ziemlich talentiert.«

Holmes stoppte und lachte. »Du verstehst nicht viel vom Klavierspielen, oder? Ich mache so ziemlich alles falsch, was man falsch machen kann. Meine Tempi sind nicht exakt, ich spiele fast immer aus dem Kopf statt vom Blatt, ich nutze den rechten kleinen Finger zu selten, tendiere dazu, meinen Fuß zu lange auf dem Pedal zu lassen und ich übe viel, viel zu wenig.«

»Klingt aber gut.«

Ein Lächeln, ein seltenes, echtes. »Du bist viel zu leicht zu beeindrucken, John.«

Sie sahen sich an, schwiegen. Holmes Hände lagen auf den Tasten, Johns in seinem Schoß, die Oberarme fest an den Oberkörper gedrückt. Als John, nervös durch den plötzlich Blickkontakt, eine Handbewegung machte, rutschte sein viel zu großes Shirt erneut über die linke Schulter. Der Kragen war breit und ausgeleiert und John wollte sich genervt den Ärmel wieder auf die Schulter schieben.

Holmes war schneller. Seine Finger waren kalt, fuhren über Johns Oberarm. Er rutschte auf dem Klavierhocker näher zu John heran. John erstarrte. Fremde Finger wickelten sich in den Stoff, schoben ihn Millimeter für Millimeter den Arm hinauf, strichen wie zufällig über sein hervorstechendes Schlüsselbein, berührten seine Haut wie das Streicheln einer Katzenpfote, weich, besitzergreifend und doch vergaß man nie, dass Krallen darunter waren. John erschauderte. Als er den Blick hob und Holmes ansah, erschrak er das erste Mal ein bisschen vor ihm. Gier und unverhohlene Lust flammten ihm entgegen. Sofort musste er an Victor's Worte denken, folgt seinen Wünschen wild und ohne Hemmung.

Holmes leckte sich über die Lippen. Er musste es nicht aussprechen, sie wussten beide, was Sache war. John lief feuerrot an, sein Atem raste ihm praktisch davon. Die fremde Hand legte sich um seinen Hals, bis in seinen Nacken, Holmes stand auf, gebückt, bewegte sich auf John zu und als John klar wurde, dass er ihn küssen würde, wich ihm mit einem Mal alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Sein Herz setzte aus. Er hatte keine Exit-Strategie, er saß einfach da und schloss die Augen, ließ sich von seiner überwältigenden Panik überrollen.

Doch Holmes, offenbar doch nicht so todesmutig, küsste nur seine Nasenspitze, so hauchzart, dass John es kaum spürte, küsste seine Stirn, so schnell, dass es schon wieder vorbei war, bevor es richtig angefangen hatte. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Entschuldigung. 

Dann stellte Holmes sich aufrecht hin, als wäre nichts gewesen. »Ich rieche Pizza. Kommst du mit nach unten?«

John nickte und verbarg die zitternden Finger so gut es ging.

 

\---

 

»Was willst du mir zeigen?«, fragte Mary.

»Warte kurz.« John tippte mit dem Finger auf die Tischplatte, bis das Programm geladen war. Er durchsuchte die Liste mit den Interpreten, bis er auf Frédéric Chopin stieß. »Ok. Bist du bereit?«

»Klar.« Mary saß locker auf dem Bett, die Hände an der Kante abgestützt. John spielte den Track ab und sah sofort Holmes vor seinem geistigen Auge am Klavier sitzen. Sah ihn näher kommen und- Er schob den Gedanken sofort so weit von sich weg, wie es nur ging. 

John konzentrierte sich auf Mary, sah ihr zu, beobachtete, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Nach 35 Sekunden ließ er den Titel von vorn beginnen. Dann noch einmal. Und noch einmal.

»Das ist so wunderschön«, sagte Mary verklärt, »Aber warum spielst du es nicht bis zum Ende?«

»Weil es nur auf den Anfang ankommt. Der Rest ist gut, okay würde ich sagen, aber es macht die Wellen nur wieder glatt, weißt du? Wo sie sich doch gerade aufgebauscht haben.«

Nur jemand, der diesen Song kannte, konnte das verstehen, und Mary nickte. »Spiel ihn doch noch einmal.«

John gehorchte. Er hätte gern gewusst, was sie dabei sah, wenn sie das hörte. Ob es unangemessen war, einfach zu fragen? 

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. »Da blüht irgendetwas auf, oder nicht?«, fragte sie. »Wie Blätter, die sich öffnen, sich offenbaren. Wirklich wunderschön.«

»Als würden einem Flügel wachsen«, fügte John hinzu.

Sie lächelte. »Du bist ein kluger Junge, John. Sei nur weiter so offen und begeisterungsfähig.« Ihr Lächeln war warm und bot ihm Schutz an, den er nur zu gern entgegen nahm. »Du wirst einmal ein großartiger Arzt sein, davon bin ich absolut überzeugt. Du hast ein so großes Herz.«

John wurde ganz warm im Brustkorb.

»Genau wie dein Vater«, fügte sie hinzu, absolut davon überzeugt, ihm ein Kompliment zu machen.

Johns Gesichtsausdruck gefror sofort. Er überspielte es, so gut er konnte, und Mary schien nichts zu bemerken. Sie hatte es nicht böse gemeint, sagte er sich.  
Holmes hätte er jedoch niemals täuschen können.

Eine halbe Stunde später half er Mary beim Einkaufen. Sie trug ein pinkes Kleid, dass ihre schmalen Knie umspielte. Als sie den Reifegrad verschiedenen Ananasfrüchte prüfte, indem sie an den Blättern zog, hatte John ihr schon wieder vergeben. Es hätte nicht dieses Lächeln gebraucht, oder diese blonden Haare, um sie als Engel zu identifizieren. Sie strahlte etwas Heiliges aus. Alles, was sie sagte, war treu, aufrichtig und freundlich. Ein Wesen aus dem Himmel.

Zusammen bereiteten sie das Abendessen zu. Mary erzählte Geschichten von den Helikoptereltern aus ihrem Kindergarten - überfürsorgliche Mom's und Dad's die schon in Panik verfielen, wenn bei ihrem Schützling mal ein Haar quer lag.   
John rührte die Mandarinenstücke in die Soße. Er liebte es, ihren Geschichten zu lauschen, liebte den Klang ihrer Stimme, liebte ihre Fröhlichkeit. Mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen, hieß, Stunden in einer heilen Welt zu verbringen, in der ihm niemand etwas tun konnte. 

Was es noch besser machte - er glaubte, es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Mary verbrachte mehr Zeit mit John als mit seinem Vater. Wenn Mr Watson geschäftlich in Manchester war, kam sie trotzdem herüber, kochte ihm was, spielte Scrabble mit ihm oder sie sahen zusammen fern. Vielleicht, so dachte er, vielleicht...

Aber es hatte keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken. Am Ende wäre er nur enttäuscht. 

Mr Watson verspätete sich, weshalb Mary und John ohne ihn zu essen begannen. John erzählte ihr von seinem neuen Job im Club. Als sie den Nachtisch löffelten, sprach er das an, was ihn seit gestern beinahe konstant beschäftigte.

Er räusperte sich. »Sag mal, wenn man auf die Nase geküsst wird... Was denkst du, bedeutet das?»

»John!«, echauffierte sich Mary mit einem Lachen. »Du bist ein Schwerenöter, ich wusste es, ein hübscher Junge wie du!«

Ein Hauch Rot schlich sich auf seine Wangen. »Nein, nein, so ist das nicht, ich weiß nur nicht, was... na ja, was bedeutet das?«

»Dass sie dich süß findet, ist doch klar!« Sie strahlte. »Ist es jemand aus deiner Uni?«

»Ja, ähm, eine Chemiestudentin.« Er räusperte sich wieder. »Dass sie mich süß findet...?«

»Auf jeden Fall. Sie ist bestimmt etwas jünger als du, oder? Meine Kinder machen das auch oft, küssen sich einfach auf die Nasenspitze.«

»Eigentlich ist sie älter«, korrigierte John. »Sogar ein paar Jahre.«

»Umso besser, das heißt, sie hat nicht vergessen, was es heißt, Kind zu sein. Eine sympathische Eigenschaft.«

»Denkst du?«

»Natürlich. Kinder sind die besseren Menschen, glaub mir. Bringst du sie mal mit?«

Nachdenklich starrte er in seinen Pudding. »Ich weiß noch nicht. Danach... Sie hat getan, als wäre nichts passiert, also weiß ich nicht, na ja, vielleicht war es wirklich so gemeint, wie es Kinder meinen.«

Mary legte den Löffel in die leere Schale und trank ihren Wein aus. »Du siehst fast ein bisschen enttäuscht aus. Was hast du dir denn gewünscht?«

John sah sie an. »Klarheit. Ich durchschaue das einfach nicht.«

»Das ist normal. Ist es nicht auch das, dass es so aufregend macht?« Mary's Lächeln war vielsagend.

Johns Schweigen auch.

 

\---

 

Freitag war der dritte heiße Tag in Folge. Das Thermometer war auf unglaubliche dreißig Grad geklettert, und das schon im Mai! John war am frühen Nachmittag nach Hause gekommen, hatte sich ein Sandwich und einen Bogen um seinen schlecht gelaunten Vater gemacht, der sich offenbar hatte krankschreiben lassen, weil er über Rückenschmerzen klagte. Mary war auf einem Ausflug mit ihren Kids und John packte seinen Rucksack mit allem, was er für eine Nacht außerhalb brauchen würde.

Um vier nahm er Straßenbahn und Bus auf dem Weg zu Holmes. Er schwitzte sein T-Shirt durch, während sie im Stau standen und trank eine ganze Flasche Wasser aus. Holmes schickte ihm eine Textnachricht, als John fast bei ihm war, dass John einfach draußen warten solle, wenn er nicht Mrs Holmes leidlicher Stimmung ausgesetzt sein wollte.  
John war dankbar für den Rat, setzte sich auf die schattige Treppe vor dem Haus, wischte sich mit dem T-Shirt-Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Nach fünf Minuten fuhr ein protziges Auto vor. Mycroft stieg aus und kam auf ihn zu. Er sah genauso verschwitzt aus, wie John sich fühlte. »Oh, Hallo John.«

»Hi Mycroft.« John zog die Beine ein und sah auf seine dürren Knie, die durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose herausstachen.

»Wartest du auf Sherlock?«

»Ähm japp, er holt noch Gott weiß was. Kommst du von der Arbeit?«

»Ja, ich brauche ein frisches Hemd und ein paar Unterlagen, muss später noch mal los.« Mycroft setzte sich schwerfällig neben John auf die Treppe, zog ein Pfefferminz aus der Tasche und bot John auch eines an.

»Nein, danke.«

Mycroft zuckte mit den Schultern und lutschte auf dem Bonbon herum. »Also, wie geht's dir? Du siehst besser aus.«

»Danke. Regelmäßiges Essen und Schlaf sind wohl doch nicht so verkehrt.« Ganz zu schweigen davon, dachte John, wie es ist, das erste Mal einen richtigen Freund zu haben. »Die Freundin meines Vaters kocht ziemlich gut und sie ist ähm, sie ist... sie kümmert sich.«

Aufmerksames Zuhören und Beobachten waren angeborene Eigenschaften eines Holmes', und Mycroft stand seinem Bruder in nichts nach. »Du magst sie, hm? Ist sie nett?« Er lächelte, als wisse er bereits, was John antworten werde.

»Ja, sie ist nett«, bestätigte John so knapp wie möglich. Seine Wangen wurden rot, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, und er schämte sich dafür. Er wandte den Blick ab.

»Weißt du, da ist doch nichts dabei. Sicher ist sie eine hübsche junge Frau.«

Schweigen von Johns Seite. Es war ihm absolut peinlich.

»Du bist erwachsen, John. Was du durch machst ist völlig normal. Die Welt kann sich nicht weiterbewegen, wenn die Jungen aufhören, gegen die Alten zu kämpfen. Du willst nur den Platz deines Vaters einnehmen, das alte Regime ablösen.«

Nachdenklich sah John zu Mycroft hinüber. »So hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen.«

»Sei nicht so hart zu dir. Das Leben ist hart genug, weißt du. Sei gut zu dir selbst.«

»Das klingt so leicht...«

»Du bist doch mit meinem Bruder befreundet. Guck dir an, wie er es macht. Sherlock pfeift auf die Moral und auf die Meinung anderer Menschen oder der Gesellschaft. Was glaubst du, wie viele Ärzte und Gelehrte sich um ihn und seinen Verstand gerissen haben, aber er hat sich gegen alle durchgesetzt, auch gegen unsere Eltern, und darauf bestanden, selbst zu entdecken, was ihm Spaß macht. Er will zu dem Mensch werden, der er ist.«

John sah ihn an. »Das verstehe ich nicht.«

»Die eigene Identität«, erklärte Mycroft weise, »kannst du nur darin aufdecken, was andere dir zeigen. Du kannst dich nie richtig vollständig ansehen, dein Wirken ungekünstelt betrachten, du hörst nicht einmal deine Stimme so, wie sie wirklich klingt. Das bedeutet, alles, wovon du glaubst, dass du bist, erfährst du über Reaktionen von Anderen. Andere definieren für dich, wer du bist. Die Gesellschaft definiert dich, mit all ihren Regeln darin. Sie unterdrückt Aspekte von dir, die ihr nicht gefallen, aber du kannst sie zurückerobern. So wie mein lieber Bruder.«

John war sich nicht sicher, dass er ihn jetzt verstand. »Du meinst ich soll...?«

»Hinterfragen. Schlicht und einfach. Und nicht so streng mit dir sein. Ich müsste zum Beispiel fitter sein, ich komm kaum eine Treppe hoch, ohne zu pusten und zu japsen. Aber ich mag einfach keinen Sport. Und ich liebe Süßigkeiten. Sollen die anderen über mich urteilen, wie sie wollen, ich möchte in keiner Gesellschaft leben, wo alle Menschen gleich aussehen. Ich möchte die Freiheit haben, nein zu sagen, mich gegen die herrschende Meinung zu richten. Denn nur dann entwickeln wir uns weiter. Ohne Abweichung kein Kurswechsel, ohne Kurswechsel keine Veränderung, ohne Veränderung kein Leben.« Breites Lächeln. »So einfach ist das.«

John lässt sacken, was Mycroft ihm gesagt hat. Es klingt in ihm an, befreit ihn ein Stück, zeigt ihm eine Möglichkeit auf, die diese Last namens Mary von seiner Seele zu nehmen. »Was machst du noch mal beruflich?«, fragte er. 

Mycroft lachte, legte eine Hand auf Johns Schulter und stand dann wieder auf. »Genieß das Leben, John. Dafür ist es da.«

Als er wieder allein war, grübelte er vor sich hin. Vielleicht war da etwas dran, an dem, was Mycroft ihm gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht so verwerflich, Mary zu mögen, vielleicht war das nur ein normaler Prozess. Vielleicht war er gar kein perverser Freak.

Hinter ihm ging dir Tür auf. Holmes zündete sich die Kippe an, wuschelte sich durch die Haare und setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf. »Bereit?«

John nickte, bewegte sich aber nicht. »Was trägst du da.«

Holmes sah an sich herunter. »Ein Shirt.«

»Shirt? So kann man das nicht nennen. Du bist ja praktisch nackt.« Das Kleidungsstück hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt für den Hals und hing ärmellos auf den Schultern, es war zu wenig Stoff und viel zu dünn. »Großer Gott, Holmes.«

»Ich sehe phantastisch aus.«

Allerdings. »Nein, tust du nicht. Du siehst... einfach... nein, das ist einfach zu...zu...«

Holmes grinste dreckig. »Zu was genau, John?«

»Victor würde so was tragen«, beschwerte er sich, auch wenn er nicht einmal wusste, warum.

»Und Victor ist mindesten dreimal so schön wie wir beide zusammen, John. Vielleicht ist es dann nicht vollkommen verkehrt.« 

Diese plötzliche Bescheidenheit oder was immer das war, irritierte ihn. Sie liefen bis vorn an die Straße, das Genie mit den Locken voraus, John hinterher. Holmes hatte eine kleine Sporttasche dabei, ließ sie fallen und schnipste die Zigarette auf den Beton. In seiner engen Jeans und diesem... diesem was auch immer, mit diesen Locken und dieser Sonnenbrille sah er aus wie ein Model. John konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er neben ihm aussah. 

Victor hielt am Straßenrand direkt vor ihnen. Er fuhr ein klappriges Ford Cabrio, das schon besserer Zeiten gesehen hatte. AC/DC schallten aus den Boxen. Holmes sprang auf den Rücksitz des Wagens, als hätte er ein Leben lang nichts anderes getan. John stieg auf dem Beifahrersitz. 

Victor trug etwas ganz Ähnliches wie Sherlock, nur kurze, abgeschnittene Jeans dazu. Er bewegte den Kopf zur Musik und sagte kein einziges Wort.  
John lehnte sich zurück. Der Fahrwind wehte ihm um die Ohren. Er hielt sie die Hand über die Augen, weil die Sonne in seine Augen stach, aber sonst fühlte er bereits, wie er seinen Alltag hinter sich ließ. Victor beugte sich zu ihm, lächelte, griff ins Handschuhfach und zog eine weitere Sonnenbrille hervor, die viel englischer aussah, als die von den beiden Anderen.  
John bedankte sich und setzte sie auf. Victor drehte die Musik auf, ein Oldie aus einer Zeit, als John noch nicht einmal geboren war.

Wie sehr hatte sein Leben sich verändert. Er gab schon zwei Menschen, die er zu seinen Freundin zählen würde, es gab Mary, er war auf dem Weg zu einer Strandparty, und jemand küsste ihn auf die Nase. Er hatte Sex mit einer Fremden gehabt, sein Vater ließ ihn seit Wochen in Ruhe, er fing an, es zu glauben. Dass das Leben vielleicht doch nicht nur Schmerz bereithielt.

Victor summte mit, seine Finger tappten gegen das Lenkrad. John sah zu ihm hinüber. Sein Summen wurde lauter und John, unbeschwert und frei, fing an, mit zu summen. Leise zwar, aber hörbar. Angestachelt davon wurde Victor lauter. Sie fuhren aus der Stadt hinaus, nur Felder und Bäume weit und breit und John vergaß, aus welcher Welt er kam, er sang forever young solange mit, bis sein Hals trocken und rau war. Victor startete den Titel immer wieder von vorn und sie wurden immer lauter, lachten, Victor's kräftiger Tenor und Johns klarer Bass schallten durch die Landschaft. Das ist Leben, dachte John bei sich. Sorglos sein. Für immer jung sein, für immer so bleiben, wie es jetzt war, den Augenblick einfangen und kultivieren. 

Ein gutes Stück hinter Chesterfield befand ein namenloser See, nicht sehr groß, aber groß genug. Versteckt hinter Schilfgras und ein paar Sträuchern lag ein Stück Strand, auf dem Emma und eine unbekannte Frau im Bikini bereits in der Sonne lagen. Ein gutes Stück hinter ihr stand ein Van, die Türen offen. Greg, in kurzen Hosen mit Sonnenhut und Bier in der Hand, fachte offenbar gerade Feuer in einem Grill an. 

Es waren einige Leute dabei, die John nur vom Sehen kannte. Brit aus dem Club, eine schwarzhaarige, ziemlich bissige junge Frau, hatte komplett tätowierte Arme und war eine Freundin von Emma. Daniel, ein eher ruhiger Typ, den John noch nie hatte sprechen hören, stand mit hochgekrempelter Jeans im Wasser und sah auf den See hinaus. Holmes stellte ihm Seth und Adam vor, zwei etwas verplant aussehende Typen, die ständig Yo sagten. Sie waren eine bunte Truppe. 

Als John auf Greg zuging, um ihn zu fragen, ob er Hilfe brauchte, zog Holmes ihn zur Seite. »Pass auf Brit auf. Sie hat scharfe Zähne.«

John sah ihn fragend an. »Was soll das bedeuten?«, fragte er, aber Holmes hatte schon wieder etwas anderes im Kopf und schenkte Adam seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, indem er ihn anbrüllte. John nahm sich vor, dieser Brit skeptisch zu begegnen und unterhielt sich mit Greg, bis der Grill voller Leckereien war.  
Es war laut am Strand. Während alle beim Trinken und quatschen waren, nutzte John die Gelegenheit, krempelte seine Jeans um und watete ins Wasser. Es war angenehm kühl, der Boden etwas matschig, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er sah hinaus. Machte den Kopf leer. Und spürte Frieden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Chopin, 'Nocturne Op. 9 No. 1 in B-moll'
> 
> Youth Group, 'Forever Young'
> 
> Chris Isaak, 'Wicked Game'
> 
> Yann Tiersen, 'La Pièce Vide'


	10. Chapter 10

_the shadow of the day_   
_will embrace the world in gray_   
_and the sun will set for you_

 

«Also John«, fragte Brit und steckte sich den Rest Toast in den Mund. »Was machst du so?«

John wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, was ihm Zeit gab, sich eine knappe, nicht unhöfliche, nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehende Antwort zu überlegen. »Ich studiere.«

»Und was? Oder ist das so was wie ein Staatsgeheimnis?«

Bissig wie ein Pitbull. Das machte ihn kaum gesprächiger, vor allem, wenn alle zuhörten. »Medizin.« Sie saßen auf dem Boden in der Sonne, hörten Musik und ließen sich das kalte Bier schmecken. 

»Welche Fachrichtung?« Die Wörter kam von Brits Lippen wie aus einem Maschinengewehr. Sie war ein paar Jahre älter als John, hatte zig verschiedene Jobs angefangen und wieder aufgegeben. Das hatte ihr die Attitüde eines Menschen eingebracht, der mit Ende zwanzig immer noch verzweifelt versuchte, herauszufinden, was er mit seinem Leben anstellen wollte.

»Bin noch im Basisjahr.«

»Natürlich. Du siehst aus wie 16«, erwiderte sie brutal ehrlich. Seth hinter ihr kicherte. 

»Du bist ein Miststück«, sagte Victor zu Brit und bewarf sie mit einer trockenen Kante einer Toastbrotscheibe. »Lass ihn zufrieden.« Victor saß so dicht neben Holmes, dass sie sich schon berührten, wenn sie nur Luft holten. 

»Was denn, er kann für sich selbst sprechen, oder?«

»Ich hab kein Bock, dir meine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen«, sagte John so lässig er konnte. Er nahm einen letzten Schluck aus der Bierflasche. »Du machst keinen besonders guten Eindruck.«

Greg neben ihm lachte. 

»Gut, das ist fair«, sagte Brit und legte den Kopf zur Seite. »Du nämlich auch nicht.« 

Geschenkt, dachte John. Die Sonne stand über dem Horizont und warf orangenes Licht auf den Strand. Es war herrlich dabei zuzuschauen, wie das Licht in den Blättern der Sträucher seine Farbe veränderte.

»Entschuldigt mich«, sagte John und stand auf, klopfte sich nachlässig den Sand von der Jeans. Er stellte das leere Bier in den Kasten zurück und nahm sich eine Cola. 

»Brit ist so eine Bitch«, sagte plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihm. John drehte sich um.

»Ich bin Daniel.«

»Ich weiß. John.« Sie stießen an. Daniel war schmal gebaut und durchschnittlich, zumindest verglichen mit Holmes und Victor. Brünettes Haar, braune Augen, schmale Lippen. Abstehende Ohren. 

»Du bist der neue Barkeeper, nicht wahr?«

»Ja«, bestätigte John. »Aber bisher musste ich noch nicht viel machen, die Woche war ruhig.«

»Mh-hm.« Daniel öffnete routiniert sein Bier. »Bei den Temperaturen ist der Club für gewöhnlich leer.«

»Hm«, erwiderte John in Ermangelung einer motivierten Antwort. Daniel und er standen bei den Getränken, sahen den anderen zu, sahen aufs Wasser, sahen ins Nirgendwo. 

»Zu wenig Mädchen in der Gruppe«, sagte Daniel nach einer Weile, mit dem Rücken an den Van gelehnt.

»Zu viele Schwule«, ergänzte John heiter.

Daniel warf ihm einen Blick zu. »Ist doch gut für dich.«

John nahm sich Zeit. Er trank, rückte die Sonnenbrille zurecht. »Ich bin eigentlich nicht schwul.«

»Du meinst, so wie ich eigentlich nicht schwul bin, weil ich immer noch hoffe, mal betrunken auf Victor in der richtigen Stimmung zu treffen?«

»So ungefähr, ja.« John grinste. Daniel hatte seine Stimme so weit gesenkt, dass selbst John ihn kaum verstand, was sie beide irgendwie zu Komplizen machte. »Er ist bemerkenswert.«

»Ich will verdammt nicht wissen, wie viele arme heterosexuelle Männer der schon in Lebenskrisen getrieben hat, ohne es zu wissen.«

»Er weiß es«, sagte John nur. »Guck ihn dir an, er... er weiß es.«

»Er hat so ein Glück, so auszusehen. Egal wie oft ich trainieren würde, so könnte ich nie aussehen.«

»Na ich weiß nicht. Er wird nicht immer so jung und schön sein, und dann? Dann steht er ohne Schulabschluss und Job und alles da, das klingt nicht beneidenswert.« John hakte seinen Daumen in die Schlaufe seiner Jeans. »In zehn Jahren bin ich stattdessen Arzt. Und du?«

»Hoffentlich ein besserer Softwareentwickler als jetzt«, lachte Daniel.

»Siehst du? Dann wird er uns beneiden.«

Daniel sah nachdenklich auf die Flasche in seinen Händen. »Typen wie der werden immer anders sein als wir. Ich hänge schon seit Jahren mit den Leuten hier rum, die denken einfach ganz anders. Ich kenn das von zu Hause, das man bei seinen Möglichkeiten bleiben soll, hat mein Dad immer gesagt. Er war Fliesenleger. Aber Victor und Emma und Sherlock denken ganz anders, sie denken viel weiter. Sie wollen nicht das Beste aus ihren Talenten machen, sie wollen das Beste. Es fällt ihnen so leicht, egoistisch zu sein, nach ihren eigenen Vorstellungen zu leben, denen ist es scheißegal, was andere denken. Sie fühlen sich nur ihrem eigenen Glück verpflichtet und ich weiß nicht, ich wünsche mir das auch. Nicht darüber nachzudenken, was andere von meinen Entscheidungen halten.« Daniel sah John an. »Ich steh immer abseits irgendwie. Es ist schön, jetzt noch jemanden hier zu haben.«

»Wieso... wieso denkst du, dass ich nicht so bin wie die?«, fragte John, der nicht wusste, wie er sich deswegen fühlen sollte.

»Na ja, nicht schwul und deine Klamotten und wie du Sherlock ausweichst und was du zu Brit gesagt hast... Ich dachte, tut mir leid, es sollte nicht... ich wollte dich nicht...« Er verstummte, offensichtlich entsetzt darüber, wie John das aufgefasst hatte.

»Hör zu«, sagte John schließlich. »Ich bin mir bei vielen Dingen vielleicht nicht so sicher wie ihr, aber ich verstecke mich nicht. Das ist... was du mir unterstellst... ich bin nicht feige, ich weiß nur manchmal nicht, was ich will. Warum ist es verkehrt, sich Zeit zu lassen? Und was ist so falsch daran, andere Menschen mit einzubeziehen in die eigenen Entscheidungen? Ich für meinen Teil finde Selbstbezogenheit kurzsichtig und falsch.«

»John, so meinte ich das nicht, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Ich hätte davon nicht anfangen sollen. Tut mir echt leid.« Den Eindruck machte er auch, er wusste kaum, wo er hingucken sollte.

»Ich bin nicht feige«, wiederholte John und sah Daniel dabei an. 

»Ich weiß, ich wollte nicht... Nichts für ungut, ich...« Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern und trollte sich.

John blieb zurück, nippte an seiner Cola und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er nicht nur noch für ein Kind gehalten wurde, sondern auch für einen Feigling. 

 

\---

 

Selbst der Wind war warm. Je tiefer die Sonne sank, desto mehr kleine Fliegen, Libellen und andere Insekten fingen über der Wasseroberfläche zu tanzen an, schwirrten im Kreis und umeinander.   
»Dreh die Musik lauter!«, brüllte Emma. Sie hatte sich zum Essen kurze Jeansshorts angezogen, die kaum ihren Arsch bedeckten, und ein T-Shirt. Ihre Füße waren schmal und sandig, bewegten sich zu den Foo Fighters. Sie summte vor sich hin, Bier, Musik, im Einklang mit der Welt. 

»Wenn du sie weiter so anstarrst, werde ich eifersüchtig«, sagte eine Stimme hinter John. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Holmes war. 

»Kein Grund. Greg's.«

»Und wenn sie nicht seine Freundin wäre?«

»Ist sie aber.«

John sah an ihren Beinen hinauf. Greg war zu ihr gestoßen, umarmte sie von hinten, küsste ihren Hals und Nacken.  
Ob Holmes wohl noch mal versuchen würde, ihn zu küssen? Nicht, dass er es so dringend wollte, das nicht, aber was war dann- Er wurde abgelenkt. Greg presste sein Becken so fest an Emma's tanzenden Arsch, dass John sich genötigt sah, wegzusehen. Holmes nicht.

»Starr da nicht so hin«, verlangte John aus Taktgefühl.

»Wieso nicht? Wenn sie nicht wollen würden, dass wir sie ansehen, hätten sie sich einen privateren Platz gesucht.« Holmes zog eine einzelne verknitterte Zigarette aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche und zündete sie an.

»Trotzdem, das ist doch unhöflich.«

»Nicht wirklich. Warum fühlst du dich davon peinlich berührt? Sie küssen sich doch nur, was hat das mit dir zu tun?«

John warf einen kurzen Blick zu den beiden und drehte sich dann einmal um die Achse, so dass er Holmes ansah. »Wir sind keine Spanner, Holmes, guck weg!« Greg hatte seine Hände in ihrer Jeans. Unten.

»Bitte sprich nur für dich«, grinste Holmes, offenbar nur darauf aus, John ein bisschen zu ärgern. Er drehte den Kopf ein Stück. »Oh wow, ich kann genau sehen, wo seine Fing-«

»Holmes!«, lachte John schockiert und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm die Augen bzw. die Sonnenbrille zuzuhalten. Er taumelte gegen Holmes, der seine Hände auf seinen Rücken legte, um ihm Halt zu geben. Das genügte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden abzulenken.

»Mh, John, so eifrig dabei, ihnen Konkurrenz zu machen, hm?«, schnurrte er. Seine Hände bewegten sich auf seinem Rücken. »Wir könnten das viel besser als-«

»Denk nicht mal dran, Holmes«, widersprach John etwas außer Atem geraten. Seine Wangen waren rosa angelaufen. Sollten Daniel und die anderen ihn doch für einen Feigling halten, wenn sie wollten. Er wich Holmes nicht aus!

»Ich weiß nicht was du meinst«, flüsterte der in Johns Ohr. Holmes Lippen waren so nah an seinem Gesicht, dass Johns Gedanken zurückkehrten zum letzten Mal. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich sogar, er würde es wieder versuchen. Vielleicht wollte er wenigstens Klarheit auf seiner Seite haben, wenn er sie schon nicht von Holmes bekam. Es war verwirrend, es war frustrierend, es war unglaublich schmeichelhaft. Selbst wenn Holmes es nicht ernst meinte, was okay wäre, sagte es doch zumindest aus, dass John in Betracht käme für derartige (nicht eindeutige) Avancen. Hatte sich überhaupt schon einmal jemand in ihn verknallt und er wusste es nur nicht? Möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich. Es war jedenfalls ein Gefühl, dass er mochte. 

Ganz abgesehen von seiner Neugier. 

Eingehüllt in eine Wolke aus Zigarettenrauch beobachtete John, wie Holmes mit dem Handrücken über seine Schläfe wischte. Es waren immer noch Temperaturen draußen, die verlangten, sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.   
Vielleicht brauchte Holmes eine kleine Abkühlung.

»Lass uns mal ein paar Schritte weiter gehen«, sagte John arglos. Ich will nicht, dass die anderen denken, wir beobachten Greg und Emma bei ihrem...ihrem...«

»Geschlechtsakt?«

»Holmes!«

»Wenn du willst, dass die Leute dich nicht mehr wie ein Kind behandeln, dann gewöhn dir endlich an, ficken zu sagen.« Sherlock Holmes schnippte die aufgerauchte Zigarette weg. 

Zwei kleine Schritte nach hinten in Richtung Wasser. »Du weißt schon, dass sich Leute über sechzehn eloquenteren Worthülsen bedienen?«

»Komm schon, sag es. Einmal. Nur für mich.« Holmes grinste ihn an. John wünschte sich plötzlich seine Augen zu sehen, die sich nur schemenhaft hinter der Sonnenbrille abzeichneten. Ohnehin, besser, er wurde sie vorher los. Und wo hatte der Kerl sein Handy?

Ein Schritt weiter. »Nein. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?« Nicht direkt elegant, was Holmes mit einem Blick beantwortete, der ein Fragezeichen beinhaltete. Holmes zog sein Handy aus der Jeanstasche. »20:16 Uhr.«

John griff nach dem Handy, wie um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es stimmte. Es fühlte sich ganz warm an in seiner Hand, angewärmt von der Sonne und Holmes Körper. 

»Sag ficken für mich, John«, forderte der ihn auf, in einem absurd sanften Tonfall.

»Was krieg ich dafür?« John wagte wieder einen Schritt rückwärts näher zum Wasser. Holmes folgte ihm sofort, die Augen konzentriert auf John.

Bevor Holmes antworten konnte, fing sein Handy in Johns Hand an zu klingeln. Als er danach greifen wollte, klickte John den Anruf weg und warf es einen Meter weit in den weichen Sand. 

Holmes zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Das war möglicherweise wichtig.«

»War es möglicherweise nicht.« John grinste. Er griff nach Holmes Sonnenbrille und nahm sie ihm vorsichtig ab. Seine grauen Augen wirkten hier draußen hellblau, als spiegelten sich Himmel und Wasser darin. Er faltete die Brille sorgfältig, nur um sie dann ebenfalls in den Sand zu werfen. Sie waren jetzt so nah am Wasser, dass John nur noch zwei Schritte brauchte, um Holmes in das kalte Wasser zu werfen, so wie er es früher mit Harry gemacht hatte.

Holmes sagte nichts, er starrte John an. Sie berührten sich nicht mehr, standen aber so nah, dass nur noch ein Blatt Papier dazwischen gepasst hätte. Seine Lippen waren blass und geschwungen, die Unterlippe etwas schmaler als die obere. John stellte auch fest, dass Holmes einen grünen Fleck auf der rechten Iris hatte.   
Und dass er plötzlich seinen Ledergürtel abnahm. »Ich häng an dem Teil«, erklärte Holmes und warf ihn ebenfalls in den Sand. 

»Verdammt«, stöhnte John. Irgendwie hatte Holmes erahnt, das John ihn ins Wasser ziehen und ein paar mal kräftig untertauchen wollte. »Wo hab ich mich verraten?«

»Praktisch in der Sekunde, in der du den Gedanken hattest.« Holmes lachte. »Wenn ich es so schwer hätte, Menschen zu durchschauen, hätte mein Job mich längst umgebracht.«

»Was für ein Job? Du bist Student, der sich irgendwelche Gerüchte zugelegt hat.«

»Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche.«

»Hast du noch was bei dir, das nicht nass werden soll?«, fragte John und verdrehte die Augen.

Holmes blieb stehen. Er holte zwei weitere Zigaretten aus den Hosentaschen, ein Feuerzeug, Tabak, Gras, einen einzelnen Schlüssel und einen kleinen, gefalteten Zettel. Er warf alles in den Sand. 

»Wenn wir wieder trocken sind, mache ich dich betrunken, und dann frage ich dich aus, was immer ich wissen will«, erklärte John. »Es wird Zeit, dass ich ein paar Antworten bekomme!«

»Bist du sicher, dass du sie verträgst?«, grinste Holmes ihn an. 

»Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Herrgott!«

Holmes Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich in etwas tieferes, raues. »Ich deale mit Drogen. Ich hab zwei Mal jemanden sterben lassen, ohne Hilfe zu rufen. Manchmal dröhne ich mich so lange zu, bis ich vollkommen glücklich bin. Ich war wirklich nahe dran zu heulen, als sich rausstellte, dass Snape die ganze Zeit in Lily verknallt war. Und ich will wirklich, wirklich unbedingt mir dir schlafen.« 

Johns starrte ihn an. »Was?«

Holmes zuckte nicht einmal. »Ich will dich ficken, John.«

So rot ist John trotz vieler anderer Gelegenheiten noch nie geworden.

»Das wolltest du doch hören, oder nicht? Wenn du allerdings wissen willst, wie lange ich davon schon phantasiere, musst du mich wirklich betrunken machen.«

John starrte ihn immer noch an.

»Hast du das Sprechen verlernt?«

John nickte.

Holmes rollte mit den Augen, schleifte den verdatterten John drei Schritte zum schlammigen Ufer und schubste ihn einfach ins Wasser. Es war gerade einen Meter tief, aber tief genug, um den Kopf einzutauchen.

John tauchte prustend wieder auf. Er hatte Sand in der Nase und Gott weiß wo sonst noch. Nass und verdammt verärgert drehte er sich zu Holmes. »Was sollte das?«, protestierte er. »Wenn das einer von uns verdient hatte, dann du!« Seine Jeans hatte sich voll Wasser gesogen und drohte, von seinen schmalen Hüften zu rutschen. John hustete und hielt sie fest.

»Ich hab die Geduld verloren.«

»Gott, du bist so... so...« John stieß einen lauten, frustrierten Ton aus. 

»Schlau? Sexy?«

»Schwierig!«, antwortete John bissig und zog sich das nasse T-Shirt über den Kopf, dass schwer an ihm herunterhing. Das Wasser war relativ kühl, der Sommer fing gerade erst an. Es tat unheimlich gut, nachdem er praktisch seit Stunden in der Sonne gekocht worden ist. Er bewarf Holmes mit seinem Shirt und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Er watete bis zum Bauchnabel ins Wasser, zog sich dann die Hose aus - was in der Theorie einfacher klang als es tatsächlich war. Nach allem, was er in den letzten zwei Minuten gehört hatte, war er einfach nicht willens, vor diesem Irren auch noch die Hosen fallen zu lassen. Er warf sie in Richtung Ufer und schwamm dann mit ein paar kräftigen Zügen hinaus.

Je weiter er sich vom Ufer entfernte, desto kälter wurde das Wasser, doch von oben brannte die Sonne noch immer auf ihn hinab. Er war dankbar, dass er allein war, denn in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.   
Er hatte es zugegeben. Er hatte zugegeben, dass er an ihm interessiert war, körperlich jedenfalls. Johns Herz machte einen Satz, als er sich dessen genau bewusst wurde. Gott, Holmes wollte sich nackt auf ihn legen und ihn... Oh mein Gott, John, jetzt bloß nicht in Panik ausbrechen.

Das merkwürdige daran war, er empfand fast so etwas wie Stolz. Er war sich nicht sicher, worauf genau er stolz war, aber er fühlte es. Dieser superintelligente, wunderschöne Mann wollte ihn. Gut, Holmes war nicht direkt die angenehmste Person, die er kannte, aber dennoch. Er wurde sicher von vielen bewundert, und ganz sicher respektiert und er hatte sich John ausgesucht.   
Und Victor, fiel ihm plötzlich ein. Und diesen namenlosen Typen, mit dem er ihn im Bett gesehen hatte. Holmes hatte sich die beiden genauso ausgesucht. Das kühlte seinen Triumph etwas ab. Stimmt, er war nicht der Einzige. Aber John konnte sich Schlimmeres vorstellen, als mit jemandem wie Victor in einen Topf geworfen zu werden.

Er drehte sich im Wasser auf den Rücken und badete in der Sonne. Orange und Rot mischten sich mit dem Rosa der Kondensstreifen und entflammten den gesamten Himmel.   
Und nun? Meinte Holmes das als Angebot? Wenn ja, sollte er es annehmen? Wollte er Sex mit ihm?  
Oder hatte er das vielleicht gar nicht ernst gemeint? Er hatte auch noch was Anderes gesagt, vor der Bemerkung, er wolle mit ihm schlafen. John hatte vor Schreck ganz vergessen, was das war. Es könnte wie immer nur als Necken gemeint gewesen sein. Er hielt es für möglich, aber mit dem Herzen war er nicht dabei.

Als die Sonne fast untergegangen war, schwamm er zurück. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er bis zur Mitte des Sees gelangt war, und so dauerte der Rückweg länger als erwartet. Mit dem Ufer in Sichtweite hörte er die Musik. Auch die anderen tummelten sich im Wasser, allerdings versuchten sie eher, sich gegenseitig unterzutauchen. 

Holmes lag ganz in der Nähe fast bewegungslos im Wasser und, kaum zu glauben, rauchte. Er ließ sich treiben und sah in den Himmel. So leise er konnte, schwamm John zu ihm. Sein Herz klopfte. Bedeutungslose Gedankenfetzen wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum. Holmes hatte seine Ohren unter Wasser, ein Glück für John. Als er ihn beinahe erreichte, tauchte er unter. Er hatte sich seine Rache verdient.  
Unter der Oberfläche war es trüb. Direkt unter Holmes, der nur Shorts anhatte, streckte er seine Hand aus. Gegen das Licht über Wasser wirkte Holmes Körper dunkel, und als John über seinen Rücken strich, hörte er einen dumpfen Aufschrei und Holmes geriet für einen Moment in Panik, fuchtelte um sich und brachte das Wasser so in Bewegung, dass John nichts mehr sehen konnte. Er tauchte wieder auf, nur um in Holmes schockiertes Gesicht zu sehen und grinste. 

»Du hast geschrien, ich hab's gehört.«

»Ich hab nicht geschrien, das hast du dir eingebildet!« 

John lachte und zog die Knie an den Körper. »Wie ein Mädchen.«

»Ich bring dich um, John!«

Er lachte nur noch mehr und versuchte, vor Holmes davon zu schwimmen, aber keine Chance. Er machte den Schrei nach, gerade, als sich Holmes Arm um seinen Hals legte und er mit der anderen Hand versuchte, ihn unter Wasser zu drücken.

Im Wesentlichen berührten sie sich. Wenn Holmes bemerkte, wie knochig John war, sagte er nichts. Obwohl Mary's Anwesenheit im Hause Watson schon dafür gesorgt hatte, dass man allmählich nicht mehr jeden Knochen sehen konnte, fühlte man sie zu leicht unter der Haut. Holmes musste es merken, störte sich aber offensichtlich nicht daran. Unter dem Vorwand, sich zu rächen, strich er mit seinen langen, biegsamen Fingern über Johns Schultern.  
Die Sache war nur, sie wussten beide, dass es nur ein Vorwand war. Und irgendwie war John einverstanden. 

Er ergab sich schließlich, hustete das letzte bisschen Wasser aus der Kehle und lachte. »Schon gut Holmes, ich ergebe mich, ich ergebe mich. Du hast gewonnen.«

»Nicht überraschend«, erwiderte Holmes, ein bisschen außer Atem geraten. Es war fast schon dunkel draußen, die anderen wärmten sich am Ufer wieder auf. »Ich bin dir weit überlegen.«

John verdrehte die Augen.

»Aber in einem bist du besser als ich.«

»Ja ja, ich weiß schon«, seufzte John und zog die Schultern ein, weil ihm kalt wurde. »Ich bin besser darin zu verlieren, hm?«

Holmes lächelte. »Du bist so verdammt verlockend mit deiner bescheuerten Unschuld.«

Und bevor John reagieren konnte, bevor er die Worte zwischen dem verdammt und bescheuert registrierte, fühlte er Holmes Lippen auf seinen Wangen.

Er erstarrte vor Angst. Natürlich hatte er schon geküsst und alles, aber nie einen Jungen, nie jemanden wie Holmes, und was sollte das mit dem Küssen überhaupt? Mit einem Mal kam ihm das ganz merkwürdig und abartig vor und er hatte vergessen zu atmen, alles was er wahrnahm, war das Plätschern von Wasser, das sich an Holmes und ihm brach, war die Sonne, die hinter ihnen ins Meer stürzte, waren die warmen Lippen eines fremden Menschen auf seiner Nasenspitze. Holmes löste sich wieder von ihm.

»Hast du... hast du Angst, mich richtig zu küssen?«, rutschte John heraus, irgendwo zwischen Erleichterung und Enttäuschung. Seine Wangen brannten plötzlich, obwohl ihm so kalt war, obwohl er mehr oder weniger in Holmes Armen zitterte.

»Ich hab keine Angst!« Holmes Stimme war tief und rau. Es war bereits zu dunkel, um zu sehen, dass er selbst ganz rot um die Nase war.

»Was... warum... ich verstehe nicht.«

»Ich...« Holmes suchte fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung, nach irgendwas, das er ihm sagen konnte, nach etwas anderem als der Wahrheit: Er hatte Angst. »Ich wusste nicht, dass du wirklich willst, dass ich dich küsse.«

Das wusste John auch nicht. »Du weißt mal etwas nicht? Yeah, ich schätze, dann hab ich auch irgendwie gewonnen.«

Holmes verpasst ihm einen seiner Blicke. »Natürlich wusste ich, dass du geküsst werden willst, aber ich wollte dir Gelegenheit geben, deine so mühsam errichtete heterosexuelle Fassade Stück für Stück abzubauen, statt sie einfach einzureißen. Das wäre unhöflich gewesen.«

»Du bist ein Arschloch, Holmes.«

»Weswegen jetzt schon wieder?«

»Heterosexuelle Fassade? Ich steh auf Frauen!«

»Und auf mich. Und Victor, ich hab deine Blicke durchaus bemerkt.«

»Du bist ein Arschloch.«

»Du wiederholst dich.«

»Ich steh nicht auf dich.«

»Doch, tust du.«

»Mir ist kalt.«

Holmes kam noch näher, sie klebten praktisch aneinander, aber John löste sich gleich wieder. »Ich meinte mir ist kalt wie in mir ist kalt, lass uns zurück schwimmen und nicht wie in mir ist kalt, los komm her und wärm mich auf.«

Holmes presste John und sich noch fester zusammen.

»Holmes!«

»Ich hab nur los komm her verstanden.«

John seufzte und befreite sich nachdrücklich aus der Umklammerung. Er schwamm in Richtung Ufer und murmelte vor sich.

Holmes, der neben ihm schwamm, unterbrach ihn. »Was hast du gesagt?«

»Ich hab gesagt, dass ich hoffe, Greg hat uns ein Bier übrig gelassen.«

»Ach was«, erwiderte Holmes. »Komisch, ich hab verstanden, dass du gesagt hast, dass du mich schon in der High School nicht leiden konntest.«

»Nein, das hab ich nicht gesagt«, log John.

»Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, dass du dir das eingeredet hast. Ich war zu sexy für diese abgefuckte Loserschule.«

»Danke«, sagte John trocken.

»Gern geschehen«, erwiderte Holmes. Sie hatten das Ufer fast erreicht. »Wofür genau?«

»Ich gehörte zu dieser abgefuckten Loserschule.«

»Du missverstehst die romantische Stimmung, die ich induzieren wollte.«

John schnaubte. »Nein, du missverstehst die Bedeutung des Wortes Romantik!«

Sie erreichten das Ufer. Es war nur ein trockenes Handtuch übrig, dass sich Holmes schnappte, also begnügte John sich damit, hinter dem Van trockene Sachen anzuziehen. Er hatte eine Jeans angezogen, ein graues, unbeschriftetes Shirt, dass sehr locker saß, und ein blaues offenes, kurzärmeliges Hemd darüber, mit aufgenähten Taschen auf der Brust. Er legte gerade seine nasse Unterhose zum Trocknen aus, da hörte er Holmes Stimme irgendwo auf der anderen Seite des Vans.

»Nur damit ihr's wisst, Leute«, kündigte Holmes seinen Freunden an, schüttelte seine Locken aus und klaute Emma die Kippe aus der Hand. »Stopft euch die restlichen Servietten in die Ohren. Bevor die Sonne wieder aufgeht, werde ich John Watson rumkriegen.«

»Gottverdammt Holmes!« John kam wütend um den Van herum gelaufen.

Alle lachten. Angetrunken, satt und voller Hormone giggelten sie und Holmes verbeugte sich, als wäre er ein Schauspieler auf der Bühne und hätte den Applaus, den er bekam, auch wirklich verdient. 

Zwei Stunden später war keiner mehr nüchtern. Emma und Brit tanzten im Licht des beachtlichen Lagerfeuers. John ging Holmes komplett aus dem Weg, er saß zwischen Greg und Victor, der eine Gitarre auf dem Schoß hatte und in der Zeit, die John für ein Bier brauchte, drei schaffte. Er spielte eine Melodie und Greg summte dazu, ein bisschen schief und lallend, aber niemand störte sich daran. Holmes und Emma unterhielten, oder besser, stritten sich darüber, wie verlässlich psychologische Gutachten für Straftäter waren, die frühzeitig aus der Haft entlassen werden sollten.

Nach und nach kehrte mehr Bewegung in die Gruppe. Sie verteilten sich, lachten, rauchten, tranken, aber John blieb bei Victor sitzen. Er hatte nie ein Instrument gelernt und war ein bisschen neidisch darauf, wie gut Victor tatsächlich war. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt er ein schwarzes Plektrum mit einem regenbogenfarbenen Totenkopf und brachte damit die Saiten zum Klingen. 

»Kennst du dich damit ein bisschen aus?«, fragte Victor seinen Zuschauer nach einer Weile.

»Nein, nein, ich kann nicht spielen.«

»Du kannst es mal probieren, wenn du möchtest. Es ist ziemlich einfach«, sagte Victor und ließ es aussehen, als sei es das ganze Gegenteil. »Vorhin im Auto, du... man, du singst ziemlich gut.«

John lächelte. »Danke. Ich gebe ganze Konzerte unter der Dusche.«

Victor lachte. »Dann hoffe ich, dass du mich mal zum duschen einlädst.«

John starrte ihn an. »Ich...ähm...«

»Keine Panik, Kleiner.« Im Schein des Lagerfeuers wirkten seine Augen fast schwarz. »Kennst du Shadow of the day von Linkin Park?«

»Jeder kennt das. Wieso?«

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, fing Victor an zu spielen. Er sang die ersten Zeilen, laut genug, damit John ihn verstand. Er sah ihn an dabei, als fordere er ihn auf, mit einzustimmen. Beim Chorus setzte John mit ein, leise und etwas schüchtern. Victors ermutigendes Lächeln und seine Stimme ließen ihn ein bisschen lauter werden, bis sie etwa gleichauf waren, und beim zweiten Refrain änderte er die Melodie als zweite Stimme zu Victors Gesang. Es war wunderbar, sich anzusehen und sich etwas von der Seele zu singen, John fühlte sich so lebendig. 

Als sie fertig waren, nahm John schnell einen Schluck Bier. Normalerweise öffnete er sich nicht so schnell vor anderen, und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das weniger mit Alkohol zu tun hatte, als ihm lieb war.

»Ihr beiden seid so sexy zusammen.«

John sah auf. Emma stand über ihnen und strahlte. »Könnt ihr behind blue eyes?«

Sie sangen es zu dritt. John kam immer mehr aus sich heraus. Seine und Victors Stimme waren beide tief und Emmas hoher, leiser Sopran lieferte den passenden Gegensatz dazu. Sie waren in ihrem Element, abgeschnitten von der Welt. 

John stand auf, um pinkeln zu gehen. Er war keine Minute weg, aber als er wieder kam, hockten sie alle um Victor herum und sangen Imagine von John Lennon. Es war perfekt. Sie trafen nicht alle Töne und Brit hatte ganz offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten mit dem Text. John bekam eine Gänsehaut, weil sie mit dem Herzen dabei waren und meinten, was sie sangen. Das glich ihr Können mehr als aus.

»Sieh dir an, wie gefühlsduselig sie sind.« Holmes war an seiner Seite aufgetaucht, in beigen Chinos und einem dunklen Sweater mit langen Armen. »Das ist eine Eigenschaft am Alkohol, die ich wirklich nicht mag.«

»Sei still, sie sind phantastisch.« John beobachtete Victor. Er saß im Schneidersitz, die Gitarre auf dem Schoß. Durchtrainierter Rücken, selbst in diesem Licht und unter einem Shirt deutlich erkennbar. 

»John, verknall dich nicht in Victor.«

»Wieso, wird er mir das Herz brechen oder was?«

»Nein. Aber... tu's trotzdem nicht, okay?«

John drehte sich zu ihm um. »Apropos gefühlsduselig...«

Holmes verdrehte die Augen. »Da zeigt man einmal Gefühle...« Er seufzte schwermütig und aufgesetzt. »Für einen Schwulen bist du doch ganz schön kaltherzig.«

John fixierte ihn mit seinen Blicken. »Ich bin nicht schwul! Ich hatte Sex mit Frauen!«

»Mit wie vielen? Zwei?«

»Und?«

»Und natürlich hat noch nie ein Schwuler mit einer Frau gebumst...« Holmes schüttelte den Kopf, als führten sie diese Unterhaltung schon zum hundertsten Mal. »Du weißt gar nicht, ob du schwul bist. Egal wie rum, du bist dir nicht sicher.«

Sie sangen High von James Blunt. »Ich hasse dich, Holmes.« Wieso musste er immer so unsensibel sein?

»Ich weiß, aber ich arbeite daran.« Er fuhr sich durch die Locken, anscheinend damit sie noch wuscheliger aussahen als schon von Natur aus. 

»Wo ist John hin? John?«, schallte es vom Lagerfeuer her.

John lächelte in sich hinein und wollte sich in Bewegung setzen.

»Ach, Victor braucht nur zu rufen und du lässt mich hier einfach stehen?«

Er sah Holmes an, tat so, als müsse er einen Moment überlegen. »Japp«, erwiderte er nur und ging wieder zu den Anderen. Holmes folgte ihm schweigend.

Etwas ging John nicht aus dem Kopf, als er sich in den Schneidersitz sinken ließ und Victor I wear my sunglasses at night startete: er wollte es wissen. Er wollte wissen, worauf er stand. Er trank sein Bier und überlegte sich tausend Möglichkeiten, wie er es anfangen sollte. Für wirklich drastische Aufklärungsmethoden fühlte er sich nicht bereit, aber vielleicht... Er sah seine Chance, als sich Holmes hinter ihn setzte und dem Geruch nach zu urteilen etwas rauchte, das weniger harmlos war als seine üblichen Zigaretten. Ohne lange zu überlegen kniete er sich so hin, dass er ihn ansehen konnte, schob seine Knie auseinander und setzte sich dazwischen, so dass er sich mit seinem Rücken an seine Brust anlehnen konnte. Holmes sah ihn vollkommen überrascht an, schien aber ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt. 

Gott, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Es war nicht unangenehm, so zu sitzen, mit Holmes hinter ihm, aber ein klares Zeichen der Antizipation sexueller Gelüste gab es auch nicht. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen reichte Holmes John den Joint und der zog daran, gab ihn wieder zurück. Victor sah ihnen zu, abgelenkt, so dass er die Gitarre an Adam weitergab und auf Händen und Knie die zwei Meter Distanz überbrückte. 

John Innereien verknoteten sich, als Victor fragend die Augenbraue hochzog und John nickte, nicht wissend, wozu er eigentlich ja sagte. Victor setzte sich mit einem Lächeln auf Johns Schoß, mit dem Gesicht zu den beiden. John war nun mehr oder weniger eingeklemmt zwischen Holmes und Victor.

Oh Gott. Das eskalierte schnell. 

»Man, Sherlock, du siehst so glücklich aus. Sehe ich da Sterne in deinen Augen funkeln?«, spottete Victor in einem liebevollen Ton und schnappte sich den Joint, um gierig daran zu ziehen.

»Schnauze!«, zischte Holmes.

Victor fing an zu lachen.

»Hast du gerade Schnauze zu ihm gesagt?«, fragte John über seine Schulter. »Phantastisch. Mit dir erwarten einen ja die ganz großen Gefühle.«

Victor sah John an. »Die einzigen großen Gefühle, die dich erwarten, sind sein groß-«

»Ja schon gut«, unterbrach Holmes schnell. »Er versteht schon.«

»Das einzige, das ich verstehe, ist, das ich lieber bei Brit schlafen würde als bei einem von euch!« John spürte Holmes Atem in seinem Nacken. In seinem Magen rumorte es gewaltig.

»Er ist so ein Lügner«, beschwerte sich Holmes hinter ihm.

»Hab Nachsicht. Weißt du nicht mehr, wie das war, als du noch verwirrt warst wegen der ganzen schwul-sein-Sache? Also ich weiß das noch.«

»Ja, das waren furchtbare neunzig Sekunden«, entgegnete Holmes trocken. Victor lachte, nahm noch einen Zug. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blies den Rauch in die Luft, entblößte seinen Hals, seinen Kehlkopf.

Aus dem Nichts heraus lehnte sich John nach vorn und küsste das erste, was ihm entgegen kam, was sich als Victors Kiefer herausstellte. Er war so aufgeregt dass er kaum Luft bekam, vor allem nicht, als Victor sofort reagierte und seine Hand in Johns Nacken legte, um seinen Kopf so zu drehen, wie er es wollte. John hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als ziehe man ihm dem Boden unten den Füßen weg, er taumelte vor Glück und unfassbarer Angst und streckte die Hände hilflos nach hinten aus, bis er Holmes Finger gefunden hatte, drückte sie so fest er konnte.

»John, wir können es dir einfacher machen, wenn du willst«, wisperte Victor gegen seine Lippen. »So hab ich's rausgefunden, und ich war erheblich jünger als du, also keine Panik.«

»Ich hatte keine Panik, bis du mir gesagt hast, ich soll keine Panik haben«, antwortete John atemlos. »Was auch immer ihr-«

Victor küsste ihn.

Der Alkohol in Johns Blut hatte sowohl eine verstärkende Wirkung auf seine Angst, als auch auf sein Interesse daran, was wohl als nächstes passieren würde. Er blieb starr, versuchte zu erfassen, was passierte, aber es fiel ihm deutlich schwerer als sonst. Holmes saß so dicht hinter ihm, dass sie sich komplett berührten. John wusste nicht, wohin er mit seinen Händen sollte, als Holmes seine Arme ganz sanft auf Victors Oberarmen platzierte. Er war verlegen und irritiert und fühlte das Leben in ihm pulsieren.

Und dann küsste Holmes seinen Nacken. Eine zentimeterdicke Gänsehaut lief ihm den Rücken lang herunter. Victor löste sich für einen Moment von ihm, und in der Sekunde, in der er wieder Luft bekam, stieß John einen Ton aus, den er noch nie in seinem Leben gemacht hatte. Automatisch ließ er den Kopf nach hinten auf Holmes Schulter fallen, krallte sich an Victors Armen fest, der die Gelegenheit nutzte und Holmes roh und ungezügelt küsste. 

John hielt die Augen geschlossen. Und so saß er dort, schutzlos, weit weg von zu Hause, auf eine Art ausgeliefert, die sich anders anfühlte als das Ausgeliefert-sein, das er schon kannte. Lauf pochte es in seiner Brust, an der Grenze zum Schmerz galoppierte sein Herzmuskel, schlug von innen gegen den Käfig aus Rippen.   
Holmes Arme legten sich rechts und links an seine. Warmer Atem strömte von hinten gegen seinen Nacken und von vorn gegen seinen Hals. Kurz ging John durch den Kopf, wie verschieden das hier war, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, wie Holmes ihn küssen würde. Und vor allem, das noch jemand Drittes involviert war.

Er vergaß die dritte Person in genau dem Moment, als Holmes Nase gegen seine stieß, Holmes den Kopf noch mehr drehte und schließlich seine Lippen auf die von John legte. Er hatte den leicht muffigen Geruch von Wasser in der Nase, den Holmes Haare verströmten. Er öffnete automatisch die Lippen und dachte noch, das unterscheidet sich gar nicht so davon, eine Frau zu küssen, als Holmes alles hinein legte, was er hatte.  
Johns Magen drehte sich um sich selbst und irgendwas passierte mit seiner Körperspannung. Plötzlich gab es nichts Wichtigeres, als Holmes so nah an sich ran zu ziehen, wie es ging. Heiß brannte es in seiner Kehle wie Feuer, ganz merkwürdig, aber all das spielte sich nur am Rand ab. An die Stelle von Johns Verstand trat etwas anderes, animalischeres, unterdrücktes und Gott, es war wild. Es riss an Holmes Haaren, presste sich gegen Victors Druck von vorn, es schrie und stöhnte in Johns leerem Kopf, haltlos hallte es von der Schädelwand wieder und es wollte Kontakt. 

Holmes Hand schob sich unter Johns Shirt, ohne dass er es überhaupt bemerkte. Er hatte es sich mit John komplett anders vorgestellt, vor allem nie ohne einen Dritten. Doch Holmes vergaß diese dritte Person wieder, als John anfing, Kussgeräusche zu artikulieren.  
Er war besser als jeder Rausch, den er je gehabt hatte. Mit 23 waren seine Hormone noch außerordentlich aktiv, doch die Wucht traf ihn völlig aus dem Off, unerwartet und willkommen, Gott, ja, willkommen. John küsste ganz anders als erwartet, er stieß mit seiner Zunge so fest gegen Holmes eigene Zunge, als wolle er ihm damit zeigen, wie sehr er auf jede Weise in ihn eindringen wollte. Was er auch tat. Sherlock hatte Mühe, es abzufangen. Seine Berührungen wurden fahrig, er ließ seine Hände an Johns Hosenbund verweilen, wollte die Knöpfe öffnen, als Victor's fester Griff ihn stoppte.   
Es spielte keine Rolle, weil Johns Körper darauf reagierte. Er presste sich so fest an Sherlock, dass er Sterne sah. Fuck, oh Gott, das wurde zuviel. Als öffne jemand in einem dunklen, abgeschlossenen Raum plötzlich alle Fenster, strömte irgendetwas auf ihn ein. Sherlock zuckte zurück, ließ John los, stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab, versuchte, Sauerstoff in seinen Kreislauf zu bekommen.

John drehte sich um, so dass er Holmes zugewandt saß und bedeutete Victor hinter ihn zu kommen. John atmete schwer, ließ Holmes nicht aus den Augen. Die Lider weit aufgerissen, der Mund offen, mit einer offensichtlichen Erektion. Victor hob den restlichen Joint wieder auf, der währenddessen auf den Boden gefallen war, nahm einen letzten Zug und hielt ihn so, das John auch noch mal dran ziehen konnte, bis Holmes ihn schließlich aufrauchte. 

Sherlock brachte sich wieder unter Kontrolle, aber es gelang ihm nicht so mühelos wie sonst. Da stimmte was nicht, war durcheinander geraten. Sein Blick fokussierte sich auf John, der ihn anstarrte. 

»Honey«, sagte Victor und lächelte ihn seine blonden Haare. «Du bist es.«

»Honey?«, wiederholte John und lächelte, um zu überspielen, wie sein Körper innerlich dagegen protestierte und gleichzeitig in Euphorie verfiel. »Sind wir jetzt schon-«

Holmes stöhnte frustriert und stürzte sich wieder auf John. Victor presste Johns gesamte Körperlänge gegen seine Vorderseite und lutschte an seinem Ohrläppchen, während Holmes Zunge aggressiv von John Besitz ergriff.  
John war nah dran, die Besinnung zu verlieren, so intensiv war es. Eigentlich hatte er nur ein Zeichen gewollt. Bekommen hatte er ein neues Leben.

Viele Stunden später stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel, als Sherlock aus seinem Schlafsack krabbelte. Seine Klamotten waren ganz zerknittert und sein Hals völlig ausgetrocknet. Als er seine Augen weit genug aufmachen konnte, um seine Umwelt auszumachen, fiel sein Blick auf den Strand.

Victor lag in kurzen abgeschnittenen Jeans mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, den Kopf auf seinem zusammengerollten Schlafsack gestützt. Er hatte eine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase und eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel.  
Auf seinem Schoß lag Johns Kopf. Er trug das gleiche wie gestern, das rechte Bein angewinkelt, das linke stützte sich auf dem rechten Knie ab. Er trug eine alte Sonnenbrille und las ein Buch. Johns nackte Füße auf dem warmen Sand.  
Victors rechter Arm lag ganz selbstverständlich auf Johns Brust.  
Emma saß neben ihm mit dem Blick auf den See und zerrupfte eine Scheibe Toast, bevor sie sich die Stückchen nach und nach in den Mund stopfte.

Das Bild war harmonisch, voller Respekt und Liebe. Und er war kein Teil davon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Linkin Park, 'Shadow Of The Day'  
> John Lennon, 'Imagine'  
> Limp Bizkit, 'Behind Blue Eyes'  
> Corey Hart, 'I wear my sunglasses at night'  
> James Blunt, 'High'


	11. Chapter 11

_be young_  
 _be dope_  
 _be proud_

 

Der Ford war weg und das Haus leer, als John am Samstagnachmittag nach Hause kam. Er warf die Tür mit dem Fuß zu und ließ seinen Rucksack auf dem Boden im Flur liegen. Summend trat er an den Kühlschrank, machte ihn auf und nahm eine Flasche Saft heraus.  
Er machte das Radio an, Peak FM, Today's Best Mix For Derbyshire. Für gewöhnlich zog John die Musik auf seinem PC vor, aber Mary liebte diesen Radiosender und er hatte sich irgendwie daran gewöhnt.  
Er trank seinen Saft, machte sich ein Sandwich. Eigentlich sollte er müde sein, nachdem er vergangene Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte, doch er fühlte sich hellwach.

Vergangene Nacht... yeah. Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mehr erklären, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er mit Holmes und Victor herumgemacht hatte. Nicht, dass er es bereute. Es hatte ihn überrascht, wie verlangend er gewesen war, so kannte er sich selbst gar nicht. Und es hatte sich gut angefühlt, so gut. Fast schämte er sich dafür, wie bereitwillig er sich jeder Berührung ergeben hatte. Das war ebenfalls neu. 

Mit dem Rücken an den Küchentresen gelehnt, aß er sein Sandwich. Was bedeutete das jetzt? War er, nun ja... anders? John dachte an den Sex mit Vivian zurück, wie großartig er sich da gefühlt hatte. Allein die Erinnerung daran ließ seine Haut prickeln. Hatte er sich das bloß eingebildet? Und was war mit Liz, mit all den Jahren, die er schon in sie verliebt war? 

Ihm fiel auf, wie lange er nicht mehr an sie gedacht hatte. Vor kurzem hatte er sich noch jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen vorgestellt, sie läge neben ihm, hatte ganze Gespräche in seinem Kopf mit ihr geführt, und wenn er es nur genug versuchte, mit dem Gefühl in den Schlaf geglitten, sie wäre wirklich bei ihm. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte er Liz ersetzt. Nachdem sie so lange so wichtig war, war sie es plötzlich nicht mehr. 

John spülte den leeren Teller ab, machte das Radio aus und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer.  
Zwei Stunden später saß er noch immer an seinem Schreibtisch und lernte. Er wurde müde, konnte sich nicht mehr so leicht konzentrieren. Eine Fliege fand durch das gekippte Fenster den Weg in den Raum und lenkte John immer wieder ab. Die heiße Nachmittagssonne erhitzte die Raumtemperatur. Er stand von seinem Tisch auf und trat ans Fenster, entließ die Fliege wieder ins Freie, sah hinunter auf das unbestellte Feld vor dem Haus. 

Was Holmes wohl gerade machte? Dachte er auch an ihn? Gott, dieser Typ, diese Wangenknochen, der Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, wenn sie sich küssten... Wenn John ehrlich war, hatte er es nie besonders gemocht, jemanden mit Zunge zu küssen. Mit dem ganzen Speichel kam er ja noch klar, aber dieses Mund aufreißen und rein, ugh, nein, das brauchte er nicht unbedingt. Holmes jedoch küsste anders, ganz anders. John versuchte den Unterschied zu identifizieren. Er hatte bei ihm nicht nachgedacht, was er tat, soviel stand fest. War mehr dem Bauchgefühl gefolgt, statt wie sonst dabei zu überlegen, ob er auch alles richtig machte.

Und es hatte ihn angemacht. Gott, er war so erregt gewesen, er dachte mit Scham daran zurück. Sicher hatte Holmes das sehr genau bemerkt, wie jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Zunge berührten, sein Magen einen Salto machte und sich Druck auf seinen Schritt aufbaute. Warum hatte er nicht beobachtet, wie es Holmes dabei gegangen war?

Nun, die Antwort darauf lag nahe: Er war zu beschäftigt gewesen, so nah zwischen Holmes und Victor zu kommen, wie es ging. Sie hatten so lange herumgemacht, bis sie vor Müdigkeit fast umfielen, bis der Rausch nachließ. Er erinnerte sich nicht mal daran, wo der Schlafsack herkam, in den er gekrabbelt war. 

Wie sehr hatte sich sein Leben verändert. Unerwartet schnipste jemand in seinen Alltag hinein und oben war plötzlich unten. 

Geräusche aus dem Erdgeschoss weckten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach achtzehn Uhr. Seine Lernmotivation war nicht gerade hoch und er hatte keine Lust, in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben - zumal nicht, wenn sein Vater offenbar zu Hause war. In seinem Kleiderschrank suchte er nach etwas zum Anziehen und ging dann unter die Dusche. Vielleicht war im Club mehr los.

 

\---

 

Sherlock Holmes lehnte den Kopf an die Wand, holte tief Luft, stieß langsam den Rauch aus, der sich unter der Decke zu sammeln begann.  
Victor wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und machte den Reißverschluss von Holmes Hose wieder zu. Er kniete noch immer vor ihm, und langsam schmerzten seine Knie. Er wollte aufstehen, doch Holmes stieß ihn mit den Füßen zurück, bedeutete ihm nur mit einem Blick, gefälligst da zu bleiben, wo er war. 

Es passte ihm nicht, aber Victor gehorchte, streckte mit anklagendem Blick seinen rechten Arm nach der Wasserflasche neben Sherlocks Sessel aus. Er liebte, was er getan hatte, aber er haste es, das Zeug zu schlucken. Normalerweise provozierte Sherlock es nicht, aber heute hatte er es getan. Victor wusste, dass er sauer auf ihn war, wegen der ganzen John-Sache. 

Nur war es einfach zu verlockend gewesen. John wirkte so jung, rein, Gott, er verstand Sherlock gut. Etwas Unschuldiges zu verderben, förmlich zu spüren, wie man dessen Definition von phantastisch erweiterte, Grenzen übertrat, ihn hinunter schubste in eine neue Hölle, einen neuen Himmel, dabei zu sein - nein, dafür verantwortlich zu sein, dass jemand zum ersten Mal fühlte, wozu er vorher nicht den Mut hatte - es war genauso gut, wie es selbst zu erleben. Niemand bekam seine Unschuld zurück, deshalb war sie so brillant: weil sie erst wertvoll wird, wenn man sie bereits verloren hat. 

Der Mann, der gefesselt und geknebelt neben ihnen auf dem Boden lag, stöhnte und rieb die Knöcheln aneinander, um in sinnlosen Versuchen die Fußfesseln abstreifen zu wollen. Der Kabelbinder schnitt in sein Fleisch. Er war in den Zwanzigern, einer von den Neuzugängen im Vertriebsnetz. Zuverlässige Leute zu bekommen, war schwierig geworden. Victor arbeitete persönlich lieber mit Leuten, die er kannte, die ihn kannten. Auf diese Kinder, anders konnte man sie kaum bezeichnen, konnte man sich nicht verlassen. Dafür unterflogen sie das Radar, was Sherlock am Wichtigsten war. Er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen.  
Obwohl Victor insgeheim bezweifelte, dass Sherlock ein Problem mit Knast hätte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sein Freund überhaupt vor irgendetwas Angst hatte - und ob das nicht Teil des Problems war.

Sherlock rieb sich mit seiner blutverschmierten Hand über das Gesicht. Er war übermüdet und immer noch durstig, obwohl er erst vor zwanzig Minuten eine 1,5-Liter Flasche Wasser geleert hatte. Nachwirkungen seines letzten Joints.

Im Schein der verdreckten Lampe in seinem Büro sah er seine verkrustete Hand genauer an. Das Blut war teilweise angetrocknet, er hatte tiefe, blutige Kratzer über dem Daumen, wo ihn dieser Wichser erwischt hatte. Zwischen den Knöcheln war es noch frisch, schimmerte heller als der Rest seiner Haut. Von allen Flüssigkeiten, die je unter sein Mikroskop gekommen waren, war Blut die am weitem Interessanteste. Sperma konnte Leben erschaffen, Tränen waren nutzlos, Schweiß glich Temperaturunterschiede aus, aber Blut war so viel mehr. Es erschuf kein Leben, es war Leben. Buchstäblich. Sauerstoff und Kohlenstoffdioxid transportieren, Nährstoffe aufnehmen, Wunden schließen, Körperwärme regulieren, Krankheiten abwehren, Abfallstoffe abgeben und so weiter. Blut sorgte dafür, dass Johns Watsons Wangen rosa wurden, jedes Mal, wenn ihn etwas in Verlegenheit brachte. Blut hatte seinen Penis erigieren lassen, als Sherlock ihm seine Zunge in den Hals geschoben hatte. 

Wenn nur Victor nicht gewesen wäre. 

Er wandte sich an die dunkelhäutige Schönheit zu seinen Füßen. Erst diese unbekannte Liz, dann diese Nutte Vivian, Mary und schließlich Victor. Wie viele Menschen musste sich John noch verknallen, bis er dran war? »Hol Angelo her«, befahl er Victor. 

Victor zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Ich bin nicht dein-«

Es reichte, ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen und er verstummte.

»Du bist widerlich, wenn du auf diesen Cocktails bist«, murmelte Victor gekränkt, eher er den Raum verließ um Angelo zu suchen.

»Niemanden interessiert deine Meinung«, rief Sherlock ihm hinterher.  
Er hasste sich selbst. Abgesehen von Heroin ließ nichts seinen Kopf wirklich verstummen, und der Cocktail aus Schmerztabletten, den er eingeworfen hatte, verursachte ihm dezente Übelkeit. In der Regel hielt er etwa eine Woche durch, ohne sich was zu spritzen, eine Woche nur, wenn er Schmerztabletten zur Dämpfung der Entzugserscheinungen nahm. Oft ging es ihm stundenlang richtig schlecht, bis es sich plötzlich verbesserte, nur um ein paar Stunden später wieder umzuschlagen. Die ersten drei Tage waren höllisch, nach sieben Tagen etwa ging es besser - was ihn immer wieder zu der Annahme verleitete, er hätte es wieder unter Kontrolle. Dann nahm er es wieder. Es war, als fordere er sich ständig selbst heraus und übertraf sich immer wieder. 

Er hatte damit angefangen, als er achtzehn war. Die Wintermonate des Jahres hatte er in den USA verbracht, wo er kurz nach der Ankunft eine heftige Migräne entwickelt hatte. Er versuchte alles aus, aber nichts stoppte dieses Pochen hinter seiner rechten Schläfe, das sich allmählich bis in den Nacken hinein verbreitete. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, nichts mehr essen, nicht mehr denken. Die Anfälle hielten sich meist ein paar Stunden bis zu zwei Tagen und klangen dann ab, aber sie kamen immer wieder.

Nach einem besonders schlimmen Migräneanfall hatte er schließlich doch einen Arzt aufgesucht, wider besseren Wissens. Naturgemäß hatte Sherlock alles darüber gelesen, was es zu wissen gab, also war ihm bewusst, wie wenig die Medizin ausrichten konnte. Tatsächlich war der Arztbesuch reine Zeitverschwendung.

Allerdings hatte er eines noch nicht ausprobiert: Opiate. Morphium, Opium, Heroin galten laut einiger Quellen, auf die er in seiner Recherche gestoßen war, als wirksamstes Mittel gegen Migräne.

Bereits nach dem ersten Konsum musste Sherlock ihnen zustimmen. Nicht nur versank der Kopfschmerz in einem angenehmen Rauschen, er fühlte sich dabei, wie er sich eigentlich noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte: frei und in Balance. Sein Kopf, der wie der überhitzte Lüfter eines Laptops 24/7 rotierte, kam endlich einmal zum Stillstand. Das Heroin besetzte die Stellen in seinem zentralen Nervensystem, an denen normalerweise die körpereigenen Opioide andockten, was zu einer übermäßigen Aktivität von Endorphinen führte. Gott, er war so glücklich, jedes Mal, nachdem er die Spritze ansetzte. Schwer, darauf zu verzichten, auf Knopfdruck glücklich sein zu können.

Das Problem waren die Risiken, und da konnte sich Sherlock nichts Schlimmeres ausgesucht haben. Selbst wenn er nur reines Heroin besorgte, was er nicht immer bekam, und extrem auf Sauberkeit achtete, um Infektionskrankheiten zu vermeiden, blieb immer noch die Tatsache, dass er jedes Mal wieder darum kämpfen musste, die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen. Sein eigener Körper betrog ihn, wollte zurück in den Schwebezustand. Die Welt kam ihm nach einem Rausch noch schlimmer vor, als sie vielleicht war, als werfe man ihn wieder aus dem Himmel hinaus. 

Sherlock glaubte nicht an einen Himmel. Zumindest nicht, wenn er nüchtern war.

Seine Atmung war flach. In den nächsten Minuten würde er sich übergeben müssen, soviel stand fest. Seine Finger zitterten, mit denen er die Zigarette bis zum Filter trieb. Jedes Mal, wenn er daran zog, inhalierte er ebenso den metallischen Geruch des Blutes auf seiner Hand. Die Kombination war ihm sehr vertraut.

Die Tür ging auf, Angelo, ein rundlicher, großer Mann mit Halbglatze betrat Sherlocks Büro. Victor kam hinter ihm hinein und sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Sherlock merkte sofort, das etwas nicht stimmte.

»John ist da«, sagte Victor noch an der Tür. »Greg hat ihn abgefangen.«

Er spürte ein seltsames Echo in seinem Bauch. »Und warum zur Hölle sollte mich das interessieren?« Warum, dachte er. Warum musstest du auch noch Victor anmachen, bevor du es mit mir versuchst?

»Willst du wirklich, dass er dich so sieht?«

Sherlock warf die Zigarette achtlos auf den Boden. »Das ist mir scheißegal.«

»Auch gut. Ich dachte, dir liegt was an ihm, aber wenn das so ist-«

»Überlass das denken lieber denen, die es können.«

Victor starrte ihn an. »John ist sofort weg, wenn er merkt, was mit dir los ist. Ich weiß es, du weißt es, sogar Pit weiß es.« Er gestikulierte auf die tragische Figur auf dem Fußboden, die mit undefinierbarem Blick zu ihm hochsah. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Sherlock. »Du hast nur diese eine Chance bei ihm, wenn du es vermasselst...«

»Was kümmert es dich?«

»Menschen leiden unter deiner Laune. Ich zum Beispiel.«

Sherlock lachte. »Lassen wir es doch darauf ankommen«, erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen. 

»Das meinst du nicht ernst.«

»Irgendwer muss diesen Jungen doch mal aufwecken.«

»Stimmt«, sagte Victor sardonisch. »John hat ja nicht auch schon genug gesehen.«

Er hatte keine Lust mehr, zu diskutieren. Sherlock gab Angelo die kurze Anweisung, Pit wegzuschaffen und dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, um die Übelkeit niederzudrücken. 

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete ihn Victor, als sie wieder allein waren. »Es gerät außer Kontrolle«, sagte er leise. »Sieh dich mal an.«

Sherlock ignorierte ihn.

»Vielleicht kommt John genau zur richtigen Zeit. Du kannst nicht ewig so weitermachen, irgendwann stechen sie dich ab. Wahrscheinlich wirst du nicht mal alt genug, um zu bereuen, dass du nichts draus gemacht hast, aber-«

Sherlock sah ihn an. »Nichts draus gemacht? Ich versorge die ganze verdammte Stadt mit Pillen. Ich führe ein Unternehmen, dass Hunderttausende Pfund wert ist. Ich hab jeden Konkurrenten aus dem Weg geschafft, und das ohne ein einziges Mal die Bullen auf den Plan zu rufen. Ohne mich könnten fünfzehn Prozent der Bevölkerung morgens nicht mal aus dem Bett aufstehen.«

»Kein Grund, wütend zu we-«

»Warum sollte ich auf dich hören, was könntest du mir sagen, was sich lohnt, meine kostbare Zeit damit zu verschwenden? Du hast nicht mal einen Schulabschluss.«

Victor sog scharf die Luft ein. »Was ist dein Problem? Geht es hier wieder um John?«

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr. »John, John, John«, äffte er ihn nach, »Ist er alles, woran du denken kannst?«

»Nein«, erwiderte Victor, »Aber du. Du bist mir wichtig«, er hob die beschwichtigend die Arme, »Ich weiß natürlich, dass wir nur ficken und das ist okay, aber trotzdem mag ich dich. Ich kenn dich schon viel zu lange, als das es mir noch egal sein kann.«

Sherlock sah ihn an. »Ich könnte dich nie lieben.« Die Brutalität seiner Stimme ließ die Luft im Raum ganz schwer werden. Es blieb ein Geheimnis, ob er es nur sagte, um sich zu rächen, oder ob es die Wahrheit war.

»Ich weiß«, antwortete Victor und sah zur Seite. »Aber so wie du jetzt bist, könnte ich es auch nicht. Und John erst recht nicht.«

»Man kann sich nicht die guten Eigenschaften eines Menschen aussuchen und den Rest wegwerfen. Entweder man nimmt alles oder gar nichts.« Sherlock sah hinauf zur Decke. Zahlreiche Flecken verzierten den unsauberen Putz.

Ein Moment verstrich, ohne dass einer von ihnen sprach. 

»Es macht einen anderen Menschen aus dir«, nahm Victor das Gespräch mit ihm wieder auf. »Bei dem, was wir tun, muss man hin und wieder austeilen, das ist okay. Aber wenn es einem zuviel Spaß macht, ist man ein Risiko. Das hast du selbst gesagt.«

Das war richtig. Sherlock hatte fast genau die Worte verwendet, als er Moriarty vor vielen Jahren aus dem Geschäft genommen hatte. 

»Geh ins Bad und sieh in den Spiegel. Und dann versuch dir vorzustellen, wieso John nicht sofort in deine Arme fällt.«

Damit ging er zu weit. »Raus.«

»Was?«

»Raus mit dir.« Sherlock richtete sich sichtbar auf. »Das ist mein Leben und ich machte damit, was ich will. Ich will dir nicht gefallen, oder John, oder irgendeinem anderen, der sich einbildet, Druck auf mich ausüben zu können.« Sherlock lächelte plötzlich. »Ihr alle könnte es kaum erwarten, euch abhängig zu machen, ihr liebt es! Eltern, Freunde, der Boss, Hauptsache ihr findet jemandem, der die Verantwortung für euer Leben übernehmen kann, der euch Stabilität verleiht, Sicherheit, die es überhaupt nicht gibt.« Sherlock schnaubte. »Ihr seid dumm, belügt euch selbst und seid dann auch noch enttäuscht, wenn sich eure überzogenen Erwartungen nicht erfüllen. Der einzige Weg zu Zufriedenheit liegt in Egoismus und Unabhängigkeit. Was hilft es, dass jemand an dich glaubt, Victor, wenn du nicht an dich selbst glaubst? Was nützt es dir, wenn jemand sagt, er liebt dich? In den meisten Fällen wird es gelogen sein. Du musst selbst an dich glauben, dich selbst lieben, für sich selbst Verantwortung übernehmen und dir endlich mal klarmachen, dass nur du allein für dich verantwortlich bist. Wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen Heroin und Menschen, von denen ich abhängig bin, dann wähle ich lieber das Heroin.«

Victor's Gesicht zeigte wechselnde Gefühlsregungen. »Du tust mir leid«, sagte er. Er machte die Tür auf und verschwand dahinter, ließ Sherlock allein. 

Die Befriedigung darüber, dass er den Streit gewonnen hatte, setzte nicht ein. Er fühlte sich miserabel, nicht wegen dem, was er gesagt hatte, sondern weil er es immer noch sagen musste. 

Es klopfte zaghaft an seiner Tür. Sherlock wusste, wer es war. Er schloss die Augen, er war müde, ihm war übel, das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um andere zu bezaubern. Vielleicht würde er einfach gehen, wenn er sich still verhielt.

»Holmes?«

Er hasste sich dafür, wie schnell sein Herz schlug.

Räuspern hinter der Tür. Die Musik aus dem Erdgeschoss drang bis zu ihnen durch, was John offenbar zu der Einsicht verleitete, er sei zu leise. Er klopfte noch einmal, lauter diesmal, und rief ihn wieder beim Nachnamen.

John Watson. Warum musste ihm das passieren? Er hatte alles, was er brauchte und die Notwendigkeit eines Freundes bestand bei ihm nun wirklich nicht. Er war so sehr am Leben, dass er es in jeder Sekunde fühlen könnte, dass diese Welt gestaltet worden war, damit er existieren konnte. 

Er war so fehlgeleitet, dass er in jeder Sekunde fühlen konnte, wie sehr er diesen Jungen begehrte. Doch niemand beschützte einen vor den eigenen Wünschen.

Die Tür ging auf. John steckte seinen Kopf hinein und ließ den Blick einmal durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er ihn entdeckte.

»Holmes«, sagte er und klang erleichtert. Er kam ungefragt hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. »Ich hab grad Victor getroffen, ihr habt euch gestrit-«

Sherlock erbrach sich schwallartig auf den Fußboden. Seine Augen wurden feucht, es brannte in seiner Kehle und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sein Magen hörte nicht auf zu zucken, bis alles draußen war, was er seinem Körper so in den letzten paar Stunden zugefügt hatte. Als es aufgehört hatte, hing er keuchend nach vorn gebeugt in seinem Sessel.

»Oh mein Gott.« John machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. »Bist du krank?«

Sherlock schüttelte nur den Kopf, stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf seinem Knie ab. 

»Was machst du denn?«, fragte John, kniete sich neben ihn und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über den Rücken.

In Sherlocks Ohren klang es beinahe zärtlich. Schwach, wie er sich fühlte, griff er nach Johns Hand. Kalter Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Johns Hand war dagegen warm und trocken.

»Du... du blutest, Oh Gott, was ist denn passiert? War euer Streit so heftig?«

Sherlock konnte nichts sagen, wollte nichts sagen. Insgeheim wünschte er sich sogar, dass John dachte, er hätte sich mit Victor geschlagen. Das war immer noch besser als die Wahrheit.

»Komm schon, wir gehen ins Bad. Da kannst du was trinken.«

Er wollte nicht nach unten. Die ganzen Menschen, nein, er wollte nicht an ihnen vorbei. Er wollte einfach hier sitzen bleiben, mit John bei ihm, er wollte schweigen und ihm einfach zuhören.

»Holmes, hilf mir, okay? Oder kannst du nicht stehen?« John zerrte an ihm herum, um ihn von dem Sessel herunterzubekommen. Besorgnis tropfte von jeder Silbe.

»Ich will nicht nach unten«, wisperte Sherlock.

John entging nicht, wie gebrochen sich die Stimme anhörte. Holmes lehnte sich einfach zur Seite, so dass er seinen Kopf an Johns Oberarme ablegen konnte. 

»Sag mir was los ist, ja? Bitte.«

Sherlock genoss es, jedes bisschen Angst, jedes bisschen Sorge wärmte ihn von innen. Es bewies, wie mies es ihm wirklich ging, normalerweise hasste er es, wenn man aus Mitgefühl Aufhebens machte.

»Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch«, sagte er auf einmal und wusste nicht einmal, woher diese Worte kamen. Er dachte so nicht über sich.

»Nein«, antwortete John ohne zu zögern. »Und ich bin sicher, Victor denkt das auch nicht über dich.«

Doch, das tat er. 

»Am Besten, ich bringe dich nach Hause. Wenn-«

»Nein, nein, ich will nicht nach Hause.«

Johns Hilflosigkeit war ihm schon am Atmen anzumerken. »Sieh mich an«, seufzte er. »Ich werde sicher ein toller Arzt, so gut, wie ich das mit dir hinkriege. Tut mir leid, dass ich so eine Niete bin.«

Zum ersten Mal hob Sherlock den Kopf. »Du bist keine Niete, John.«

»Doch.« 

Das Wort rollte so schwer von Johns Stimme, dass es Sherlock Magen wieder zum Zucken brachte. Er stöhnte schwach, drehte sich weg und würgte, ohne dass etwas kam. Es war demütigend. Er wischte sich den Mund ab. »Ich glaube an dich.« Ich hab in dein Innerstes gesehen und du bist stärker, als du denkst. Du wirst alles schaffen, was du willst. Immerhin hatte er die Geistesgegenwart, das für sich zu behalten, bevor er sich komplett zum Idioten machte.

John spähte nach Anzeichen in Sherlocks Gesicht, dass er ihn veralberte oder anlog. Er fand nichts dergleichen. 

»Mir wird wieder schlecht von dem Geruch«, brachte Sherlock hervor, als John nichts sagte. »Dann müssen wir wohl doch-«

»Nein«, unterbrach ihn John. »Du kannst mit zu mir kommen. Mary und mein Vater verbringen den Abend bei ihr, also... wenn du möchtest, ich meine...«

»Ja.«

Eine Taxifahrt später hatte Sherlock sich wieder etwas gefangen. Er betrat das stockfinstere Haus der Watsons hinter John, der die Tür aufschloss und dann drinnen das Licht anmachte. 

Ohne auf John zu warten ging er die Treppe hinauf und ins Bad. Er ließ die Tür mit Absicht weit hinter sich offen und hoffte, dass John die Einladung verstand, ohne, dass er sie aussprechen musste. Ohne in den Spiegel zu sehen, beugte er sich über das Waschbecken und wusch sich das Gesicht. John stand im Türrahmen und sah ihm dabei zu.

»Deine Knöchel...«

Sherlocks Blick wanderte zu der Hand am Rand des Waschbeckens, mit der er sich abgestützt hatte. Selbst für John war offensichtlich, woher die aufgeplatzten Knöcheln kamen.

»Victor sah unverletzt aus, zumindest körperlich«, fuhr John langsam fort. »Du hast dich nicht mit ihm geprügelt.«

Kopfschütteln.

»Wirst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?«

Kopfschütteln.

«Liegt es daran, dass du mir nicht vertraust?«

Kopfschütteln.

»Du kannst es mir nicht sagen, oder? Das ganze Gerede, die Gerüchte... es ist nicht bloß Gerede.«

Nicken.

»Du bist... du verkaufst...«

Zögern. Nicken.

Johns Blick fiel auf den Fliesenfußboden. Seine Schultern sanken fast unmerklich in sich zusammen. »Bist du deshalb... ich meine, willst du deshalb mein Freund sein? Als mögliche Quelle für rezeptpflichtige Substanzen, wenn ich in meiner Karriere soweit bin?«

Heftiges Kopfschütteln. Augenrollen, als wolle er ihm sagen, wie absurd er sich aufführt.

»Ist das nicht gefährlich?«

Nicken.

»Das ist der Grund, warum du es machst, oder?«

Nicken. 

»Und Victor? Steckt er mit drin?«

Naserümpfen. Nicken.

»Es gefällt dir nicht, dass Victor und ich...«

Kopfschütteln. 

John holte tief Luft. »Und als du sagtest du wolltest... naja... mit mir... Hast du gelogen?«

Holmes zog anzüglich die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste. Kopfschütteln.

John erwiderte das Grinsen etwas verlegen. Er räusperte sich. »Okay. Danke, dass du... so ehrlich warst.«

Unverbindliches Schulterzucken.

»Ich lass dich mal duschen. Lass dir ruhig Zeit.« John nahm ein frisches Handtuch aus dem Schrank und legte es auf den heruntergeklappten Klodeckel. »Im Spiegelschrank liegen noch frische Zahnbürsten.«

John verließ das Badezimmer, blieb aber im Flur stehen. Es wusste gar nicht, was er zuerst verdauen sollte von dem, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er hörte hinter der verschlossenen Tür die Dusche rauschen und trollte sich nach unten in die Küche. Mit geübten Handgriffen setzte er Tee an und bereitete ein paar Gurkensandwiches zu. Zusammen mit einer Tüte Chips brachte er alles nach oben. Sein Zimmer war wie immer ordentlich und sauber, so wie er es mochte. Routiniert knipste er die Lampe über dem Bücherregal an und drehte sie noch mehr zur Wand, um indirektes Licht zu erzeugen. Dann durchwühlte er den Kleiderschrank nach sauberen Klamotten, die Holmes passen könnten. Als er seinen PC startete, ging die Badezimmertür auf, die Johns Zimmertür gegenüberlag.

»Ich rieche Tee.«

John drehte sich um. Dampf kam aus dem Bad, Dampf und Sherlock Holmes mit einem Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften, die nassen Haare tropften auf seine Schultern. Ein Teufel war, der sich Absicht dabei dachte, wie tief Holmes das Handtuch umgebunden hatte. 

»Um Gottes Willen, zieh dir was an.« Ohne ihn anzusehen hielt ihm John den frischen Stapel Klamotten hin. Holmes nahm sie.

Hinter sich hörte John, wie mit einem leisen Flusch das Handtuch zu Boden fiel. Er erstarrte. »Du hättest dich auch im Bad umziehen können.«

»Wieso?«, fragte Holmes, als verstehe er es wirklich nicht.

»Weil sich das so gehört!«

»Wofür sollte ich mich schämen? Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es nicht ungewöhnlich ist, dass ich als Mensch einen männlichen Körper besitze.«

Holmes spiegelte sich im Bildschirm von Johns PC. Er sah keine Details, nur die Umrisse, trotzdem zitterten seine Finger ganz unmerklich.  
Und Holmes sah es. Sah, dass John über die Tastatur gebeugt am Schreibtisch stand, auf den Bildschirm schaute und sich nicht bewegte.

Langsam zog er sich den Pullover über. Er schob die zu kurzen Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen hoch. Machte ein paar Schritte nach vorn.

John sah ihn auf sich zukommen. 

Holmes blieb erst stehen, als er John berührte. John richtete sich auf, zog instinktiv die Schultern ein, als erwarte er eine Form von Gefahr. Kühle, lange Finger strichen über Johns Rücken, über seine Hüften, Holmes nahm die andere Hand dazu, legte seine Lippen an Johns Nacken, flüsterte namenlose Wörter in sein Ohr.

John drehte sich nicht um. Tastend streckte er seine Hände nach hinten aus, schloss die Augen, als sich Holmes Lippen um sein Ohrläppchen legten. Holmes umarmte ihn von hinten. Seine nassen Haare befeuchteten Johns Wange und seinen Hals. Er roch nach ihm selbst, das gleiche Shampoo, die gleichen Pheromone. Holmes drückte sich gegen Johns Arsch. John presste sich widerstandslos gegen Holmes und diese Tatsache brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Er mochte es. Dort, mitten in seinem Zimmer, traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Er stand auf Männer. In echt. Wirklich. Das war real, sein Körper zeigte es ihm. Er brauchte kein Pot, kein Alkohol, keine Ausrede, er mochte es, was Holmes mit ihm machte.

Oh Gott, er war homosexuell. 

John hatte sich seit ein paar Sekunden nicht bewegt, er stand starr und steif auf der Stelle. 

Als Holmes dessen gewahr wurde, verringerte er den Körperkontakt. »Denk nicht soviel nach«, flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

John drehte sich zu ihm um uns sah ihn einfach an, starrte in die grauen Augen, die attraktiven Gesichtszüge. 

Was würde sein Vater tun, wenn er das heraus fand? »Du musst gehen.«

Holmes seufzte. »Ist okay, wir müssen nicht-«

»Geh nach Hause. Es geht dir anscheinend wieder gut, also...« Johns Stimme zitterte. 

Observierend nahm Holmes John in Augenschein. »Du weißt, dass du mit mir darüber reden kannst, oder? Ich bin auch schwul, ich weiß, wie das ist.«

»Ich will aber nicht mit dir darüber reden.« Distanziert trat er zurück, drückte sich am anderen Ende des Schreibtisches herum.

Holmes kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. »Das ist normal, das Leugnen, meine ich. Es macht dir Angst. Das-«

»Was ist daran normal?«, fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. Holmes hatte Recht, er hatte Angst. Furchtbare Angst.

»Absolut alles. Ich könnte dir sagen, warum Homosexualität evolutionstheoretisch und naturwissenschaftlich gesehen absolut gewöhnlich ist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du gerade sehr empfänglich für Argumente bist.«

»Ich will nur... Kannst du mich allein lassen, bitte?«

»Okay, wenn du das willst, ja. Aber lass mich dir vorher was zeigen.« Holmes hob die Hände, wie um anzuzeigen, dass er ihm nichts tun wollte, aber John wich trotzdem so weit zurück, bis er das Bücherregal im Rücken hatte. Als sie direkt voreinander standen, berührte er John an den Schultern, drehte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite und beugte sich nach unten, um John zu küssen.

Er küsste ihn anders, dieses Mal. Federleicht, unschuldig. Kurz. Als er sich wieder etwas zurücklehnte, öffnete John seine Augen. »Es werde das nur einmal zugeben, also pass genau auf: Darum geht es zwischen uns, John. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du gerade für Horrorvorstellungen im Kopf hast, aber vergiss das mal für einen Augenblick. Das hier findet nur zwischen uns statt, ich küsse nur dich so, das ist...« Er lachte leise. »Das ist auch für mich irgendwie neu und angsteinflößend. Da, bitte, ich hab's gesagt. Manchmal, ganz ganz selten, empfinde ich auch sowas wie Furcht.«

»Wovor?«, fragte John erstickt.

»Vor dir.«

John verstand nicht. Was sollte das bedeuten? »Was?«

Holmes atmete tief durch. »Ich hab Angst, dass du dich nicht für mich entscheidest. Es gibt Dinge, die... die ich getan habe, die, wüsstest du darum, dich veranlassen würden, mich augenblicklich aus deinem Zimmer zu werfen. Und selbst wenn du damit klar kämst, was ist mit den ganzen anderen Menschen, von denen du dich angezogen fühlst? Ich wünschte mir so sehr, ich könnte noch zurück, aber ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich konnte es schon nicht, als wir noch auf der Highschool waren, und jetzt...« Er machte eine Pause. »Was ist, wenn du es ausprobierst und dich dagegen entscheidest? Was ist, wenn ich es einfach nicht bin? Aber dann sagst du irgendwas und ich denke nur, dass ich es versuchen will.«

John reagierte nicht. Er fühlte sich völlig überfordert.

»Du bist okay, John. Keine Sorge. Alles wird gut, irgendwie.«

John rieb sich mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht, als sei er in den letzten Minuten um Jahre gealtert. »Versprichst du es?«, bat er schließlich.

»Ich verspreche es.«

Es war nicht gelöst, nicht überwunden. Aber es half, zu wissen, dass er nicht alleine damit fertigwerden musste.

»Wollen wir fernsehen?«, schlug Holmes vor, als John schwieg.

Er sah ihn an. »Nur wenn es anspruchslos ist.«

Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, aßen Chips und Sandwiches, schauten sich eine Harry-Potter-DVD auf dem PC-Bildschirm an. John konnte sich seine Kommentare und Querverweise nicht verkneifen und Holmes wurde nicht müde, darauf hinzuweisen, dass er die Bücher ebenfalls gelesen hatte. Sie stritten sich wegen Snape und wegen eines Dumbledore-Zitats und vereinten sich wieder, als Harry im zweiten Film beschuldigt wurde, Slytherin's Erbe zu sein. Holmes erklärte, warum ein fliegendes Auto wissenschaftlich gesehen im Bereich des Möglichen lag und John versuchte wiederholt darauf hinzuweisen, dass er alles viel zu wörtlich nahm.

Im dritten Film schlief Holmes ein. John machte den PC aus und ging ins Bad, als er wiederkam, hatte sich der dunkelhaarige Mann in seinem Bett ausgestreckt. Sein Bett war klein, sie mussten eng zusammenrücken und beide auf der Seite liegen, damit sie nebeneinander passten. 

Alles war still. Ein einsamer Nachtvogel sang draußen vor dem Fenster. Es war warm im Zimmer, zu warm für ein Federbett, das sie zwischen ihnen liegen hatte, damit Holmes sein linkes Bein darum wickeln konnte.

»Seit der Highschool?«, fragte John nach einer Weile in die Dunkelheit hinein.

»Hm?«, brummte es als Antwort.

»Du magst mich schon seit der Highschool?«

»Hm-mh«, bejahte Holmes. »Ich hab mehr Zeit damit verbracht, dich anzustarren, als ich in meine Experimente gesteckt habe. Hab dir ständig deine Bleistifte gestohlen.«

»Du warst das? Ich dachte, ich hatte sie verloren.«

»Hattest du ja auch, an mich. Ich hab dir immer zugesehen, wie du in deinen Block gemalt hast, wie sich deine Finger um diese verdammten Stifte gelegt haben, wie du ihn geführt hast... Sagen wir mal, es hat mich inspiriert.« John sah das Lächeln nicht, er hörte es.

»Warum hast du nie was gesagt?«, wollte er wissen.

»Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Du konntest mich vom ersten Tag an nicht leiden, mehr noch, du hast mich irrational stark gehasst.«

»Du hast letzte Woche im Seminar gesagt, Liebe und Hass sind im Prinzip das Gleiche.«

Holmes grinste. »Ich weiß das. Aber du wusstest das nicht. Ich konnte nichts machen außer abwarten.« Er drehte sich in der Dunkelheit. »Man könnte sagen, es war nicht umsonst.«

John fragte sich, was sich geändert hätte, wenn er es gewusst hätte. Wenn er ehrlich war: nichts. Er hätte sich niemals auf Sherlock Holmes eingelassen, das arrogante Genie mit den Boots und den engen Jeans, mit den Locken und Zigaretten und den hervorragenden Noten.

Was die Frage aufwarf, warum er es jetzt tat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Lana Del Rey, 'American'


	12. Chapter 12

_This is beginning to feel like the long winded blues of the never_  
 _This is beginning to feel like it's curling up slowly and finding a throat to choke_  
 _This is beginning to feel like the dawn of a loser forever_

 

Es roch nach Erde und kalter Luft. In den frühen Morgenstunden, noch bevor die Sonne aufging, nahm die Welt einen anderen Geruch an. Urtümlich und rau, erinnerte sie an eine Zeit vor Automobilen und Metall, vor Gebäuden und Menschen. 

John drehte sich im Schlaf auf die Seite. In diesen Sekunden, als sein Unbewusstes an die Oberfläche dippte, ohne dass John sich jemals daran würde erinnern können, wiederholte er im Kopf diese Liedzeilen, diese Melodie. Versunken in den Tiefen seines seelischen Apparates, von der Bildfläche verschwunden, abgetaucht in eine tiefere Ebene, die niemals vergaß, die Bilder ausspuckte, wie es ihr passte.

I used to think that the day would never come  
I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun  
My morning sun is the drug that brings me near  
To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear.

Harry Watson hatte Joy Division von kleinauf geliebt. Die Band ersetzte ihr Freund und Therapeut, Priester und Lehrer. Sie hielt ihnen die Treue, als Ian Curtis starb und New Order aus der Asche aufstiegen. True Faith, über so viele Jahre ihr Lieblingssong, blieb ihre Leitidee - ein Leben lang. 

Ihr Bruder John erlitt im Alter von sechs Jahren eine katastrophale Salmonelleninfektion, ein schwerer Fall. Während er im Bett lag und im Halbschlaf halluzinierte, wachte sie an seiner Seite. Sie spielte ihm True Faith vor, um ihn zu beruhigen, sang die Zeilen leise mit, immer und immer wieder, bis sie erschöpft auf seinem Sessel einschlief und sich der Song in Dauerschleife wiederholte.

Die erste Nacht, die John neben Sherlock Holmes in einem Bett verbrachte, wählte sein Unbewusstes, um ihm diese Zeilen zu schicken. Die Zeilen eines Liedes, dass er nur in dieser Nacht vor vielen Jahren gehört hatte, die er nicht mehr bewusst verfügbar hatte. 

In den ersten Sekunden beim Aufwachen hatte er die Zeilen noch im Kopf, doch sie verschwanden wieder im Dunkeln, wo alles lag, das Macht über ihn hatte. Holmes legte träge den Arm um John und riss ihn damit endgültig aus dem Schlaf.

Es war kalt im Zimmer, und hell. John blinzelte, versuchte, die Augen auseinander zu bekommen, gähnte. Er fühlte sich wohl, war heute nicht Sonntag? Er hatte den ganzen Tag für sich. Mh, es ging ihm gut. Ein Vogel sang draußen sein Lied, er hörte den Motor eines Autos. Noch mal die Augen zumachen und träumen. John drehte den Kopf, warmer Atem strich über seine Wange.

Er war nicht allein.

Der Club, Holmes, sein Geständnis, schwul, Harry Potter - im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war alles wieder da.

»Holmes?«, sagte John mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme und hob abrupt den Kopf, »Du musst abhauen, bevor mein Vater nach Hause kommt.« 

Die Antwort bestand in einem Brummen.

John richtete sich im Bett auf und sah erst auf den Wecker, dann auf seinen Übernachtungsgast. Holmes hatte sich in voller Länge an ihn geschmiegt, die dunklen Locken ein völliges Chaos, die Gesichtszüge weich und kindlich. »Los, du musst wach werden. Es ist gleich zehn.«

Wieder war ein Brummen zu hören. Dann: »An deiner Art, mich zu wecken, müssen wir noch arbeiten.«

John verdrehte dich Augen und befreite sich unter einigen Aufwand aus Holmes Umklammerung. Holmes Haut war warm, dort wo er die Nacht über an John gepresst gelegen hatte. John blieb auf der Bettkante sitzen und überlegte, ob sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, dass er heute unterwegs war. Vielleicht hatte er ja einmal Glück und-

»Komm zurück ins Bett.«

Müde rieb John sich über die Augen. »Du sollst aufstehen.«

»Charmant.« Holmes richtete sich auf, verschlafen und zufrieden. Er entfaltete seine langen Beine und rutschte dann hinter John, ließ sie rechts und links von ihm vom Bett baumeln, drückte seinen Brustkorb an Johns Rücken, legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab.

»Holmes«, seufzte John. Im Tageslicht fühlte sich die Intimität, die er noch am Abend zuvor so bereitwillig mit ihm geteilt hatte, anders an. 

»Ich bin da, John. Für dich. Ich meine, falls du reden willst, oder herummachen oder so.«

»Musst du nicht ein paar Menschen töten oder was man sonst so macht, wenn man mit Drogen dealt?«, fragte er ihn. Es sollte nicht so harsch klingen, wie es rüber kam. John biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich dabei abzuhalten, es abzumildern. Holmes starke Präsenz so früh am morgen, nachdem er sich so offenbart hatte, war zuviel.

»Wow«, bemerkte Holmes und löste sich von ihm. »Zwei Minuten wach und schon brichst du mir das Herz.«

John stand auf. »Es ist nur... mein Vater könnte jeden Moment nach Hause kommen, und dann ist die Hölle los.« Er machte das Fenster zu, schlug den Vorhang zurück und zog den Stuhl unter der Türklinke weg, den er routinemäßig jede Nacht darunter klemmte. Dann grub er in seinem Schrank nach Sachen, die er anziehen konnte. 

»Hey, entspann dich. Irgendwann findet er es sowieso heraus.«

»Da gibt es nichts heraus zu finden.« John zog eine uralte Jeans aus einem Fach.

Holmes hüstelte belustigt. »Falls du es vergessen hast, wir hatten gestern einen speziellen Moment.«

»Ich hab dir nichts versprochen.« John richtete sich wieder auf und kickte mit dem Fuß die Kleiderschranktüren zu. »Genau genommen-«

»Hey«, wiederholte Holmes, lächelte ihn an, legte ihm vertrauensvoll seine Hände auf die Schultern. »Es gibt keinen Grund, so angespannt zu sein. Egal was passiert, wir regeln das.« 

Unabhängig davon, wie man zu ihm und seiner Arroganz stand, musste man Holmes für sein Selbstvertrauen bewundern. John konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was für ein Gefühl das sein musste: Durch die Welt zu gehen und zu glauben, nein, absolut davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sie einem gehörte. Keine Angst zu empfinden, sondern Freiheit. Kein Selbstmitleid zu besänftigen, sondern stolz auf sich zu sein, auf die eigenen Fehler und Verrücktheiten, auf die Leistungen, die so viel Einsatz erfordert hatten, auf den Mut, den man bewiesen hatte, auch wenn es nicht immer nach Plan verlief. Auf sich selbst vertrauen. Konsequenzen mit einem Lächeln akzeptieren.

John hätte alles dafür gegeben, so sein zu können. Doch er wusste nicht, ahnte nicht einmal, dass man das nicht geschenkt bekam. Was Holmes ertragen musste, um zu lernen, dass die einzige aufsteigende Konstante in seinem Leben er selbst war. Er lernte Selbstvertrauen nicht, indem ihm Gutes geschah, sondern nur durch Scheitern, durch Krisen, durch Verrat, durch Angst. Und wenn man die Hölle durchschritten hatte, und stark genug war, um am Leben zu bleiben, war der Verdienst kein Frieden: Es war die Macht der Erfahrung. Holmes hatte nur gelernt, dass er alles schaffen konnte, weil er alles geschafft hatte. Eine Tragweite, die John nicht erfasste.

»Hör nicht auf, dich in mich zu verlieben«, flüsterte Holmes in sein Ohr. Seine Haare kitzelten Johns Wange, doch es war kein unangenehmes Kitzeln. Ganz und gar nicht.

»Tu ich das?«

»Komm her, ich frische deine Erinnerung auf.« Holmes zog ihn zu sich heran, küsste ihn ein paar Mal sanft auf den Mund, wischte dann mit seinem Daumen über Johns Lippen. »Mh«, schnurrte er, »Siehst du?« Er küsste ihn wieder. »Du magst das, deine Mundwinkel verraten dich.«

»Ich hab mir noch nicht die Zähne geputzt«, protestierte John ohne Leidenschaft. »Und du dir auch nicht.«

»Das ist mir scheißegal.« Er küsste ihn innig, machte Johns harte Lippen geschmeidig und willig. 

Doch so enthusiastisch Johns Körper darauf auch reagierte, er war nicht mit dem Herzen dabei. In den letzten Tage war alles so schnell gegangen, er wünschte sich etwas Ruhe und Zeit zum Nachdenken. Das Leben rannte ihm davon und er brauchte Gelegenheit zum Aufzuholen.

Holmes ließ ein Grollen hören, dass tief aus seiner Kehle zu stammen schien. Lust auf mehr. 

»Holmes«, versuchte John ihn zu stoppen, was sich nicht gerade als leicht erwies. Für jemanden, der so schlank war, hatte er erstaunliche Kräfte. »Holmes, stop. Hör auf, okay?«

Widerwillig grummelte er und löste seine Lippen von John. »Sag, was du zu sagen hast, damit wir weitermachen können.«

»Wir müssen uns ernsthaft unterhalten. Über gestern.« John lag noch immer in seinen Armen und es sah nicht so aus, als würde Holmes in in nächster Zeit loslassen.

»Du bist schwul, ich bin schwul, du magst mich, ich mag dich - mach es nicht so kompliziert.«

John seufzte. »Es ist verdammt kompliziert. Ich weiß nichts über dich und-«

»Ich bin 23 Jahre alt, 1,88 m groß, hab das Marfan-Syndrom und Zentrale Heterochromie, mein Lieblingsautor ist Jules Verne, ich hasse Erbsen und ich bin sehr, sehr gut im Küssen, was ich dir gerne demonstrieren würde, also können wir jetzt wieder...?« Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten kam er wieder näher.

»Stop.« John schob die Hand vor seinen Mund. »Halt. All das meine ich nicht, ich meine... dein Geschäft.«

»Je weniger du weißt, desto besser.«

»Freunde sollten so etwas über sich wissen.«

»Wir sind keine Freunde mehr, John«, wisperte Holmes und nahm Johns Hand weg, um ihn wieder zu küssen. 

John drehte sich weg. »Wie meinst du das?«

Verwirrung blickte ihm aus grauen Augen entgegen. »Wie viele Freunde hast du, mit denen du rummachst, hm?«

»Nur dich.«

»Na siehst du«, lächelte er zufrieden und presste ihn fest an sich. »Du grübelst zuviel. Warum überlässt du das nicht mir?«

»Moment, Moment«, legte John nach. Wiederum versuchte er, sich aus Holmes Nähe zu befreien. »Was deutest du damit an?«

»Sei kein Idiot, du weißt, was ich damit meine.«

»Ja, das weiß ich, deshalb müssen wir darüber reden. Wir sind nicht... zusammen. Wir sind Freunde.«

Nun war Sherlock an an der Reihe, einen tiefen Seufzer auszustoßen. »Mir egal, wie wir es nennen, solange ich dich weiter küssen kann.«

»Aber-«, setzte John an.

Es war genug. Frustriert stöhnte Holmes auf, schubste John ein Stück nach hinten, der vor Überraschung nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Im nächsten Moment wurde er mit dem Rücken gegen die Schrankwand gepresst, Holmes war über ihm, berührte ihn schamlos, küsste ihn verlangend und intensiv. John vergaß für einen Moment, was er sagen wollte, er reagierte nur auf diesen Wirbelsturm, vollauf damit beschäftigt, die wellenartig durch seinen Körper fließende Sensation aufrecht zu erhalten. 

Gott, er war gut. Er konnte einen die Welt vergessen lassen, er sorgte dafür, dass sich Johns Geist und Körper verknoteten und sich unter der Spannung einer angestrebten Auflösung sämtliche Organe schmerzhaft-süß zusammenzogen. Seine Hände fuhren über Holmes Rücken, tasteten die Muskelgruppen ab.

Nun, er wusste immer noch nicht, wer ihn da eigentlich gegen die Schrankwand drückte.

Und wenn er es erfahren würde, würde sich John nicht sehnlicher wünschen, als es niemals gewusst zu haben.

 

*

 

Sherlock bezahlte das Taxi und durchquerte schnell den Vorgarten, um das Haus noch vor dem Regenguss zu erreichen, der drohend in dunklen Wolken über der Stadt hing. Er schaffte es, in sein Zimmer zu kommen, ohne seiner Mutter über den Weg zu laufen und schloss hinter sich ab. 

Regen prasselte auf die Terrasse, er konnte es durch das Fenster sehen. Holmes stieß es auf, ließ die klare, kühle Luft hinein und atmete die Welt da draußen ein. Nachdem er seinen PC gestartet und Beethovens 5. Klavierkonzert gewählt hatte, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und legte sich mit dem Rücken auf den Boden.

Es half ihm beim Denken, auf den Boden zurückzukommen, eine von Menschen zu selten genutzte Perspektive. Betrachtete er die Dinge von unten, sah er oft, was ihm vorher verborgen blieb.

John Watson war nicht verliebt in ihn. Er wusste es, brauchte es nicht zu erfragen oder sich selbst etwas vormachen. Es lag in seinen Küssen, seinen Blicken, seinen Fingern auf seiner Haut. Verlangen, ja. Neugier, sicherlich. Doch war es mehr? Nein. 

Und es gab nicht das Geringste, dass er dagegen unternehmen konnte. Keine Macht, kein Verstand, keine Pille konnte das erzwingen, selbst wenn er Johns Gehirn in Oxytocin baden würde. Deshalb war es nicht leichter zu akzeptieren, vor allem, wenn ihm diese Gedanken im Kopf herum spukten.

Wie gewöhnlich war das Leben doch ohne diese Hüpfer, die sein Herz machte, wenn er von ihm angelächelt wurde, ohne die Aufregung, die von intensiven Blicken herrührte, ohne die sexuelle Erregung, die damit einherging, im Vorbeigehen berührt zu werden, zu riechen und zu phantasieren. Das letzte vor allem. Es waren die Bilder in seinem Kopf, die ihn verführten, mehr noch als John selbst. Deshalb war es so gefährlich, verliebt zu sein. Die Bilder wirkten so echt, so real, so perfekt, man vergaß, wie die Realität aussah - bis sie auf einen hinunter brach und alles zerstörte. Mit der Hoffnung als Katalysator konnte ein Prozess entstehen, der einen um alles bringen konnte: Glück, Verstand, Geld, Leben. Ein großes Risiko, dass er mit John Watson einging.

Holmes drehte sich auf die Seite, damit er aus der Terrassentür sehen konnte. Die braunen Terrakotta-Kacheln, mit denen die Terrasse vor seinem Zimmer gefliest war, wirkten dunkler als sonst. Platzregen donnerte vom Himmel und Beethoven lieferte den perfekten Soundtrack dafür. 

Er war nicht allein mit seinen Gedanken. Unerwiderte Liebe, damit war Beethoven sehr vertraut gewesen. 'Schon im Bette drängen sich die Ideen zu Dir, meine unsterbliche Geliebte, hier und da freudig, dann wieder traurig, vom Schicksale abwartend, ob es uns erhört', schrieb er an seine große Liebe, die einem anderen Mann den Vorzug gab. Holmes war vertraut mit dem Konzept der Liebe, verstand es vielleicht nicht und mochte die Auswirkungen auch nicht, die eine solche Ablenkung bedeutete - und doch wusste er, wie mächtig diese Kraft war. Wenn er aus Langeweile die Zeitung durchblätterte, die jemand in der Uni hatte herumliegen lassen, las er bevorzugt die Spalte der lokalen Polizeibehörde. Zum einen war es nützlich, informiert zu sein, obwohl er über andere, bessere Quellen in dieser Hinsicht verfügte. Zum anderen reichte meist ein kurzer Absatz über ein Verbrechen, Fotos und ein paar Minuten Hintergrundrecherche im Internet aus, um es zu durchschauen. Liebe und Geld, darauf lief es beinahe immer hinaus. Hätte er sich nicht für eine Laufbahn als Krimineller entschieden, wäre ein hervorragender Detective aus ihm geworden.

Doch die Dinge lagen nun einmal, wie sie waren: Beethoven durchlitt tragische Umstände, John war nicht verliebt, er stand auf der anderen Seite.

 

\---

 

Montagmorgen wachte John zeitig auf. Sein Vater musste schon wach sein, denn er hörte ihn im Badezimmer rumoren. John seufzte und drehte sich noch für einen Moment im Bett um. Er hatte von seiner Schwester geträumt und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, doch der Traum entglitt ihm wie Wasser, das er mit den Händen festzuhalten versuchte. 

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter. Ihm war nicht klar, warum, aber Holmes änderte etwas. Seit er ihn kannte, kamen Dinge in Bewegung, die vorher stillstanden, besser konnte er es nicht beschreiben. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, es auseinander zu brechen und zu entziffern, entzog sich es ihm, als stecke die Magie allein in der enigmatischen Verschleierung seines Einflusses. Nicht nur, dass er viel an ihn dachte, er dachte auch mehr über sich selbst nach.

In der Ecke über ihm, oben an der Wand, hockte eine Spinne mit langen dünnen Beinen. Er sah ihr eine Weile zu, beobachtete, wie geschickt sie ihre Beine bewegte, wie sie spann, wie flink, so schnell, dass es fast vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Beinahe zitterte sie in ihrem Tun, als drehe sie heiß.

Als John sich im Bett aufsetzte und gähnte, hörte er die Badtür im Flur aufgehen. Mäßig motiviert schlug er die Decke zurück und streckte sich, machte sich lang, als er auf den Beinen war. Dann entfernte er den Stuhl unter der Türklinke, den er wie immer nachts zu seinem Schutz daunter klemmte. 

Sekunden später betrat sein Vater das Zimmer. 

»Los, Beeilung«, herrschte er seinen Sohn an. »Ich hab einen Haufen Arbeit zu erledigen und in der Mittagsschicht arbeiten nur unfähige Idioten.« Die buschigen Augenbrauen waren fast immer zusammengezogen, als ärgere er sich konstant über etwas, meistens wohl über John. 

»Ok, Dad. Ich brauch zwanzig Minuten.«

»Du hast zehn«, murrte er schlecht gelaunt und erblickte die Spinne an der Wand. Als mache ihn allein der Anblick rasend, stieg er aufs Bett und zerklatschte sie mit der flachen Hand. Er warf das tote Insekt achtlos auf Johns Schreibtisch, wischte sich die Hand an seiner Hose ab und ließ ihn wieder allein.

Es war wie eine Warnung. Tu was ich dir sage oder ich vernichte dich. Die Welt war nicht perfekt, aber John hatte nie verstanden, warum sein Vater alles darin so sehr hasste.

John beeilte sich, putzte sich die Zähne unter der Dusche, die Beine noch feucht, als er sich in seine Jeans zwängte und ihn das eine ganze Minute kostete. In der Küche stahl er einen Apfel und zog sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf, während sein Vater schon durch die Tür war.

Im Auto schwiegen sie sich an. Nieselregen setzte ein, als sie die Peach Street überquerten. Magnolienbüsche blühten, spät für dieses Jahr, herrlich in der Straße und John wünschte sich, er wäre draußen und könnte den Frühling riechen und nicht nur durch ein Fenster sehen. An einer Ampel erstarb der Motor des klapprigen Fords. Mr Watson fluchte und trat das Gaspedal an, während er neu zu starten versuchte. Es war wenig Verkehr und nach ein paar Versuchen quälte sich der sterbende Wagen in Richtung Bahnhof. 

Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds stieg John aus. Wie immer suchte er zunächst den Bahnsteig nach Pete und Adam ab, die ihn gern schon am frühen Morgen piesackten. Seltsam. Sie standen ganz am anderen Ende des Bahnhofs. Ihm fiel plötzlich auf, dass sie ihm schon seit dem letzten Zusammenstoß aus dem Weg gingen.  
Er bemerkte dies nicht ohne Zufriedenheit. 

Im Zug setzte er sich ans Fenster und stecke seine Kopfhörer in die Ohren, die an sein Handy angeschlossen waren. Unentschlossen blätterte er durch die Songliste und entschied sich für Linkin Park. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, weil sie ihn an Victor erinnerten.  
Nach einer Weile holte er ein Buch aus der Tasche, Fuck Machine von Charles Bukowski. Er hatte es so oft gelesen, dass der Einband gerissen war, aber das störte ihn nicht. Umgeknickte Ecken kennzeichneten Stellen im Buch, die ihn berührt hatten oder die er vormerken wollte, um bei Gelegenheit noch mal drüber zu lesen und hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen.

Darum ging es John. Was gab es Schöneres, als Geheimnisse aufzudecken?  
Hinter einer dieser Ecken verbarg sich ein Satz, ganz unten auf der Seite, unscheinbar und wahr. Ich mochte die Welt nicht, aber in ruhigen und beschaulichen Augenblicken konnte man sie fast verstehen. 

Darum liebte John Bukowski. Unter den hässlichsten Stellen auf der Erde, unter Schmutz und Dreck und Abschaum holte er wahre Schönheit hervor. Die Metaphysik der einfachsten Dinge konnte elementar sein, bedeutender als komplexe Gebilde, die den Verstand über Jahre fesseln konnte. Manchmal, da lag wahre Schönheit in schlanken, verdreckten Knöcheln einer Frau, dazu brauchte es keinen Sonnenuntergang an einem menschenleeren Strand in einem exotischen Land, während man einen Glenfiddich von 1978 trank. 

Darum unterschied sich John von seinem Vater. Er wusste um die Brillanz der kleinen Dinge. Und gerade jetzt war er Hals über Kopf verliebt in das Leben. Es würde nicht immer so sein, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Es war jetzt so. 

Mit ein paar Minuten Verspätung hielt der Zug an der Universität. Studenten drängelten nach draußen, John hielt sich zurück und stieg als letztes aus. Sein Magen schien ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Es stand zur Diskussion, ob das am Mangel von Nahrung lag oder in der ihm zweifelsohne gleich bevorstehenden Interaktion mit Holmes.

Wenn man von Teufel sprach. Lieber Gott, dachte John, als er Holmes erblickte. Er stand am Eingang zum Unigelände, mit dem Rücken an eine Hauswand gelehnt und rauchte. Seine Hose, sein Shirt, sein Sweater, dessen Reißverschluss vorn vollständig offen war. Seine porzellanweiße Haut schimmerte selbst im Grau des Himmels, das war nicht normal. Nichts an ihm war auch nur ansatzweise normal.

John blieb vor ihm stehen und nickte ihm zur Begrüßung zu. Holmes sah ihn an, blies den Rauch in seine Richtung. Die Blicke der anderen in seinem Rücken sprachen von Neid und Bewunderung.

»Willst du mal ziehen?«, fragte Holmes.

John zögerte. »Ist das...?«

»Nur eine normale Zigarette.«

John rauchte eigentlich nicht, aber er machte eine Ausnahme. Er wollte danach greifen, aber Holmes zog sie zurück. »Lass mich«, sagte er leise. Dann schob er John das Stück Filter und Papier zwischen die Lippen, berührte dabei sein Gesicht.

John zog daran, senkte den Blick auf Holmes Lippen.

»Atme aus, John, damit ich dich küssen kann.« Holmes nahm seine Hand weg, John warf den Kopf zurück, atmete hinein in Regen und Frühling. Sherlock Holmes legte ihm beide Hände an den unteren Rücken, küsste seinen Hals. Er arbeitete sich hoch, Kiefer, Mundwinkel, Lippen.

Da stand John und begriff: man musste nicht zwingend sterben, um in den Himmel zu kommen.  
In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er nichts besessen, um das ihn irgendjemand hätte beneiden können. Doch jetzt, als Holmes keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass ein abgemagerter, klein gewachsener Junge, den nicht mal seine eigene Schwester für cool hielt, sein Begehren weckte, löste sich diese Unzulänglichkeit einfach auf. Holmes war alles, das John nicht war - Ambivalenz war Leben, Leben war Ambivalenz.  
»Danke«, sagte John, als sie sich voneinander lösten.  
»Wofür?«  
»Dass du anders bist, als die anderen.«  
Holmes lächelte. 

\--- 

 

Den Abend verbrachten Victor, Holmes und John in einem Club namens Tigerheat an den Rändern der Westwoods, einem Etablissement für die alternative Gesellschaft, wie Holmes es nannte: Ein Schwulen-und-Lesbenclub. Es war lebendig dort, und voll. Montags kosteten die Cocktails nur die Hälfte und ein DJ legte auf, den John nicht kannte, dafür aber offenbar alle anderen Menschen in seinem Alter. Zu Anfang fühlte er sich etwas unwohl. Während Victor und Holmes praktisch angehimmelt wurden, sobald sie nur einen Fuß hinein gesetzt hatte, blieb John verunsichert am Rand stehen. Man sah vor Trockennebel und Menschen gar nichts, wofür er zunächst dankbar war. Seine beiden Begleiter waren irgendwo in der Menge verschwunden, es war ihm nur recht.

Neben ihm knutschte eine magere Punkerin mit pinkem Irokesen eine doch recht konservativ gekleidete hübsche Frau ab, deren lange blonde Haare ihr bis auf den Arsch fielen. Keiner störte sich daran, wie sie sich befummelten, nur John fühlte sich merklich unwohl. Die beiden ansehend machte er ein paar Schritte zur Seite, aus Angst, da irgendwie mit hineingezogen zu werden, auch wenn ihm nicht einfallen wollte, wieso das passieren könnte.

Er stieß mit jemandem zusammen, entschuldigte sich, sah wieder weg, sah wieder hin. Braune Augen, unscheinbar, am Rand stehend, genau wie er.

»Hi«, sagte der Junge schüchtern.

»Uhm... Hi«, erwiderte John und lief wie auf Kommando rot an.

»Ich bin das erste Mal hier, meine Freunde, na ja, die sind da irgendwo hin verschwunden.« Er zeigte in die tanzende Menge.

»Meine auch«, erwiderte John, ratlos, wie er ein Gespräch anfangen sollte, und ob er das überhaupt wollte. Er war nichtsdestotrotz froh, seine Pullover heute mal zuhause gelassen zu haben. 

»Ich bin Dennis«, sagte er. 

»John.«

Dreißig Minuten später hatte John drei Biere gekillt und knutschte mit Dennis in der Lounge herum, die um einen Swimmingpool herum gebaut war, in dem es heiß her ging. Die Musik kam einem hier weniger laut vor, das Licht schummeriger. Es war angenehm.  
Dennis war ganz anders als Victor und Holmes, er war mehr wie John. Er studierte Mathematik in Oxford und verbrachte ein paar Tage in der Stadt, weil er seiner Mutter nach ihrer Operation beistand. John fühlte sich wohl bei ihm. Dennis war ein Jahr jünger als er und genauso unerfahren, was John einiges an Selbstvertrauen mitgab. Verglichen mit dem, wie Holmes über ihn herfiel, kamen die Küssen mit Dennis doch recht lauwarm daher, waren aber dennoch willkommen. Mit ihm war es viel einfacher. 

»Wou, wou, wou«, machte eine bekannte Stimme über ihnen und John unterbrach den Kuss. Dennis saß auf einem bequemen Sessel und er hatte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht, was Victor mit einem schiefen Grinsen quittierte. Seine Haare sahen aus, als hätte sie ihm jemand zerzaust. »Ihr küsst euch, als wärt ihr vierzehn und auf einer Bar Mitzwa.« 

John zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und wollte weiter knutschen, als Holmes aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Sein Hemd war falsch zugeknöpft. John wusste nicht, ob er eifersüchtig war oder nicht, aber da meldete sich ein merkwürdiges Brennen in seinem Bauch, das er nicht einordnen konnte. 

»Dein Hemd ist falsch zugeknöpft«, sagte John doch recht frostig.

»Ach ja? Dass du das bemerkt hast, er hat sich ja fast an deiner Zunge verschluckt.« Er beugte sich zu Dennis hinunter. »Du siehst aus wie seine Schwester«, knurrte er.

Dieses... John ließ Dennis Schultern sofort los, die er bis eben noch umklammert gehalten hatte. Eigentlich sahen er und Harry sich gar nicht so ähnlich, aber nun, wo es einmal in seinem Kopf festsaß, konnte er es nicht mehr vergessen. Langsam erhob er sich und durchbohrte Holmes mit seinen wütenden Blicken. »Du darfst schlafen, mit wem du willst, aber ich nicht oder was?«

»Wolltest du mit ihm schlafen?« Holmes fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. 

»Vielleicht«, erwiderte John trotzig, obwohl er das absolut nicht vorgehabt hatte. 

»Wou, Mädels, kommt wieder runter«, mischte sich Victor ein. »Wir sind hier um die Sau rauszulassen, oder? Also vertragt euch wieder und wir ziehen in einen anderen Floor.« Er sah an John vorbei zu Dennis. »Ohne dich, Liebling. Sei nicht böse, ja? John ist ohnehin außerhalb deiner Liga, nichts für ungut.«

Dennis hatte das Geschehen stumm verfolgt, sichtbar eingeschüchtert von Holmes und Victor. Doch nun machte er sich auf und davon, verschwand zwischen zwei großen Männern in kurzen Hosen und dünnen Leibchen.

»Phantastisch«, brummte John. »Ihr habt gerade den einzigen Typ hier vergrault, der aussah, als könnte ich mit ihm mithalten.« 

Holmes schmollte, aber Victor lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. »Du denkst zu gering von dir, wirklich. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut du aussiehst.«

Als ob es nur darum gehen würde, dachte John. Ganz schön oberflächlich hier. »Ich geh an dir Bar«, verkündete er schließlich und kam sich wieder einmal wie ein Kind vor, dass auf Erziehungsmaßnahmen seiner Eltern mit Trotz reagierte.  
Er suchte die Bar auf, die am weitesten von Trubel entfernt war, und bestellte einen Wodka-Lemon. Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, nippte er an seinem Glas und konnte nicht umhin, ein Gespräch mitzuverfolgen, dass zwei Männer zu seiner Linken führten. Sie sahen beide sportlich aus und wirkten etwas älter als der Durchschnitt.

»Gott, sieh dir seine Beine an.«

»Ich sehe sie.«

»Scheiße, ey, hätten wir so was in der Firma, würde ich nicht noch eine Abmahnung wegen Unpünktlichkeit bekommen.«

Neugierig folgte John ihren Blicken. Sie redeten natürlich über Holmes, der ein Stück entfernt mit dem Rücken an einem Stück Wand lehnte, ein Fuß abgestützt. Eine Hand hatte er in der Hosentasche vergraben, mit der anderen sah er auf sein Handy und tippte darauf herum.

»Ich brauch seine Finger nur anzusehen und will sie schon in mir drin haben«, nahm der eine das Gespräch wieder auf. »Tippen war noch nie so sexy.«

Der Andere lachte. »Seine Finger? Ich bin auf was anderes aus.«

Zum ersten Mal versuchte John, Holmes aus einer anderen Perspektive zu sehen, aus dem Blickwinkel der beiden Fanboys. 

Holmes war schön, nun gut, das wusste er schon. Doch das Wort allein umfasste es nicht. Er trug ein inzwischen wieder korrekt geknöpftes, weißes Hemd, das er in seine schwarze Jeans gesteckt hatte. Das Hemd lag sehr eng an, die Knöpfe schienen eine beachtliche Spannung auszuhalten. Die dunklen Locken vor dem Hintergrund seiner cremig weißen Haut, über die bunte Scheinwerfer hinwegglitten wie Feenstaub aus einem Märchen: John fühlte sich fasziniert und auf eine Weise beeinträchtigt, die ihm vorher nie aufgefallen war. Als krieche etwas Warmes unter seine Haut.

Holmes sah auf, wischte sich eine Locke aus der Stirn. Einer der Männer neben John stöhnte auf. Holmes lächelte, ganz zart nur. 

»Er lächelt mich an«, flüsterte der eine atemlos. »Oh mein Gott.«

»Hör auf zu spinnen, er hat mich angelächelt.«

John lächelte zurück. Holmes schob sein Handy in die Hosentasche zurück, zerwühlte sich das Haar und stieß sich mit dem Fuß von der Wand ab.

»Oh Gott, er kommt her, er kommt her«, entfuhr es einem der Männer, der aussah, als könne er sein Glück kaum fassen. Das schien die Nacht seines Leben zu werden, oder sie hätte es sein können, wäre John nicht gewesen.

Holmes würdigte die beiden keines Blickes. Er blieb vor John stehen.

»Hallo Fremder«, sagte er in seiner dunklen Stimme, warm und voller Zuneigung. Johns Organe explodierten in einem Feuerwerk.

»Hi«, entgegnete er in beinahe dem gleichen Tonfall. Er beschloss mitzuspielen, drauf einzugehen, was auch immer Holmes vorschwebte. 

»Bist du allein hier?«, fragte Holmes unschuldig.

»Jetzt nicht mehr.« John streckte die Finger aus und strich sanft über Holmes Handrücken, der seinen Arm locker an der Seite hängen ließ. »Ich hab dich beobachtet.«

»Ist mir aufgefallen«, lächelte Holmes und genoss die zarte Berührung. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich wie von selbst. »Du bist«, seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern, «...hinreißend.«

John lachte leise. »Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Mann, der solche Worte oft in den Mund nimmt.«

»Tu ich auch nicht.« Er kam einen Schritt näher. »Für dich brauche ich neue Adjektive, die ich noch nie benutzt habe.«

Das Lachen verpuffte in seiner Kehle, die mit einem Mal ganz trocken wurde. Er drehte sich zur Seite, stellte sein Glas ab. Sah Holmes wieder an. »Im Ernst?«

Nicken. »Im Ernst.«

»Ich bin nicht so schön wie du«, gab John mit Scham in der Stimme zu und meinte es genauso. 

»Doch«, wisperte Holmes in die Intimität des Raumes, »Bist du.«

Sie küssten sich. Die Welt hörte auf sich zu drehen, fror das Geschehen um sie herum ein. Sie berührten sich nur an Händen und Lippen, verschmolzen still und leise, eine Zeit in der Zeit. Als John die Augen wieder öffnete, war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob Freunde das richtige Wort für sie beide war. 

Aus Neugier sah er zu den beiden Männern hin, die sie anstarrten, der Eine voller Hingabe, der Andere voller Schmerz. Holmes küsste abwesend seine Schläfe und John schloss die Augen. 

 

\---

 

Nachdem sie bis spät in die Nacht durchgetanzt hatten, verließen Holmes, Victor und John den Club. Sie waren angetrunken und durchgeschwitzt. Laut schilderte Victor, der am meisten intus hatte, seine Begegnung mit einem Mann, der sich Mouse nannten und John lachte darüber. 

Holmes fummelte sein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche seiner Lederjacke und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Sie hatten ihren Wagen oben an der Straße geparkt und stiegen zusammen den Sandweg hinauf.

John merkte es als erster. Zwei dunkle Gestalten kamen ihnen entgegen, beide groß und kompakt. Weitere folgten dahinter. Er blieb stehen. Sie waren noch ein gutes Stück entfernt. »Wartet mal«, sagte er zu seinen beiden Freunden, aber die lachten und rauchten und gingen schon weiter. John holte auf, mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch. »Hol-«, setzte er an, doch da hob Holmes den Kopf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er warf John einen Blick zu. Er witterte die Gefahr auch. 

Nur Victor plapperte weiter. Holmes streckte den Arm nach ihm aus und zwang ihn grob zum Stehen. »Was ist?«, wollte Victor wissen.

Sie waren zu zwölft oder dreizehnt. John, ohne es zu bemerken, verbesserte seinen Stand. Holmes ließ die Zigarette fallen. »Keinen Mucks machen, nicht provozieren lassen. Ihr sagt gar nichts, verstanden?«

John rutschte das Herz in die Hose, doch er nickte abwesend.

Der Vorderste in der Gruppe war zugleich auch der größte, offenbar der Anführer. Sein Kopf war kahl rasiert, seine bullige Statur in ein schwarzes Shirt und eine Jacke gewickelt. Er sah Victor an. »Schwuchtel«, spuckte er aus. Er hatte einen amerikanischen Akzent. 

Sie blieben ruhig, sagten keinen Ton. John wagte es nicht, jemanden anzusehen, er sah auf die Springerstiefel des Anführers. Die anderen Männern bauten sich um sie herum auf. 

Das war nicht gut. Vorsichtig sah er auf. 

»Widerwärtiges Pack.« Der Anführer zog seine Jacke aus. Er hatte Oberarme so dick wie ein junger Baumstamm, Muskeln, kaum Fett. Scheiße. Er sah aus, als könne er Stahl zermalmen, und Knochen erst recht. Nachdem er die Jacke zu Boden geworfen hatte, zog er sich noch das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Er trug ein tätowierte Hakenkreuz auf der Brust, groß und angsteinflößend, direkt über dem Herzen.

Der Anführer ließ den Blick wandern und stoppte bei John. 

John konnte seine Angst schmecken, seine Finger zitterten, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte keinen Ton herausbekommen. Er würde hier sterben, für ein paar Sekunden war das der alles beherrschende Gedanke. 

Holmes griff in aller Ruhe in seine Tasche und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Er lachte und klang nicht nur unbeeindruckt, sondern auch noch amüsiert. Der Anführer wandte den breiten Schädel und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.

Bist du geisteskrank?, warf ihm John in Gedanken panisch zu.

»Also hör mal zu, Süßer«, lachte Holmes, und jedes Wort klang herablassend und wie eine Beleidigung, »Du bist ja sehr eifrig dabei dich auszuziehen, aber ich lasse meinen Schwanz nicht von jemandem lutschen, der aussieht wie ein fettes, behindertes Schwein. Sorry. Versuchs mal bei deinen Kollegen hier, also der mit den Hosenaufschlägen hier rechts ist ganz sicher gierig darauf.«

Panik flutete Johns System. Was zum Teufel machte Holmes da?

Der Mann ging auf Holmes zu, schwang die Arme wie ein Gorilla. John ging automatisch einen Schritt zurück, oh Gott, er würde Holmes totschlagen, Hilfe, sie brauchten Hilfe, wieso half ihnen denn niemand?  
Der Glatzköpfige blieb direkt vor Holmes stehen.

Und Holmes pustete ihm gnadenlos den Rauch ins Gesicht. 

Da begriff John, was Holmes tat. Er lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit komplett auf sich, damit er und Victor die Chance bekamen, abzuhauen. Sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus und in diesem Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte er nichts als Respekt und innige Menschenliebe für ihn.

Der Anführer holte tief Luft. Der Kreis um sie zog sich zusammen.

»Du abartiges-«, zischte er Holmes entgegen. Der Rest ging unter, weil jemand John auf sein rechtes Ohr schlug. Ein spitzer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, aber er hielt sich aufrecht, versuchte nach links abzuhauen. Ein fremdes, bärtiges Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf und schlug ihm eine Faust ins Gesicht. John wich aus, doch er erwischte ihn am Kinn. Die Wucht reichte aus, um ihn stolpern zu lassen. Jemand brüllte ihm immer wieder Schwuchtel entgegen, in einer Variation wüster Beschimpfungen, und schubste ihn in den Kreis zurück. John wich weiter zurück, versuchte, die Situation zu überblicken. Sie waren noch nicht weit vom Club entfernt, man würde ihnen zu Hilfe kommen. Wenn sie bis dahin durchhielten.

Holmes, wo war Holmes? Hinter sich hörte er spöttisches Lachen und ein Wimmern, das vermutlich von Victor stammte. Da! Er sah Holmes Mopp von dunklen Locken herumwirbeln, als er einem der Kerlen so heftig zwischen die Beine trat, dass dessen erstickter Schrei für einen Moment die Kämpfe unterbrach. Gott sei Dank, Holmes zählte Kampfkunst oder so etwas zu seinen Fähigkeiten. Ein anderer Mann sprang ihm auf den Rücken und warf ihn zu Boden. Holmes war nicht mehr zu sehen. Victor schrie wieder, er musste ihm helfen, wo war-

Jemand schlug ihm einen Knüppel gegen die Knie und John schrie überrascht auf, stürzte unsanft zu Boden. Unzählige schwere Stiefel traten auf ihn ein, instinktiv rollte John sich zusammen, schütze den Kopf, die Organe, jemand schrie seinen Namen, dumpfer Schmerz überall, er würde sterben, er würde sterben, er würde nie ein Arzt werden, er-

Plötzlich ließen sie von ihm ab. Das Geschrei um ihn herum war ohrenbetäubend. Dunkelheit lockte an den Rändern seines Blickfeldes. John drehte sich auf den Rücken, jeder Atemzug trieb ihn an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Es war viel mehr Bewegung hineingekommen. Zuerst dachte er mit Entsetzen, dass noch mehr Nazis eingestimmt hatten, doch dem war nicht so. Die anderen aus dem Club waren ihnen zur Hilfe gekommen, und sie waren weit in der Überzahl. Betrunken und in pinken Tops schlugen sie auf die Nazitruppe ein als gäbe es kein Morgen, mit lächerlichen bunt leuchtenden Armreifen versenkten sie Treffer um Treffer. 

John lag auf dem Boden, versuchte, nicht bewusstlos zu werden. Es stank nach Schweiß und Männern, Dreck spritzte ihm ins Gesicht, der Lärm war unbeschreiblich. Neben Angst und Schmerz, und der Moment dafür war nicht passend, empfand er Erstaunen. Egal wie wütend die Rechtsextremisten waren, die homosexuelle Front war noch viel wütender und schrie nach Genugtuung. Sie waren nicht nur rücksichtsloser, sie kämpften für etwas, für sich selbst, sie kämpften auch für John. 

Jemand zog ihn am Arm aus dem Getümmel, ein schmal gebauter Mann mit unbekanntem Gesicht. »Lauf, los, lauf weg!«, schrie er ihn eindringlich an, John war völlig überfordert. Dann stürzte sich der Unbekannte wieder hinein in die Schlacht.

Doch John wollte nicht weglaufen, nicht ohne Holmes. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt lag ein Totschläger. Ächzend ging er darauf zu, hob ihn auf. Er lag leichter in der Hand, als er gedacht hätte. 

Die Masse vor ihm war wie ein Tier, wie ein blühender Organismus, der Zellen ausspuckte und wieder vereinnahmte.

John holte tief Luft. Er musste Holmes finden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> TV On The Radio, 'DLZ'  
> New Order, 'True Faith'  
> Ludwig van Beethoven, 'Piano Concerto #5, 2. Adagio Un Poco Mosso'


	13. Chapter 13

don’t go, I can’t do this on my own  
 _save me from the ones that haunt me in the night_  
 _i can’t live with myself, so stay with me tonight_  
 _don’t go, I can’t do this on my own_  
 _don’t go_

 

»Hat jemand die Polizei gerufen?« Holmes Frage ging im allgemeinen Jubel unter. Sein Atem ging schnell, er hatte einen Riss in der linken Augenbraue. Er drückte von Zeit zu Zeit seinen Handrücken gegen die Wunde, aus der Blut an seiner Schläfe herunter lief. Die Schlägertruppe hatte sich aufgelöst, ihre Bewusstlosen eingesammelt und waren abgehauen, als der Anführer K.O. zu Boden ging.

Ein paar der Jungs aus dem Club waren verletzt. Adrenalin hielt sie aufrecht, aber wie lange noch? Jemand hatte ein paar Bierflaschen aus dem Club herumgehen lassen, der Sieg wurde gefeiert. Mitten unter ihnen saß John bei Victor, der es von allen am Schlimmsten erwischt hatte. Ein Auge war völlig zugeschwollen, ihm fehlte ein Stück vom linken Ohr und er hatte einen gestauchten oder gebrochenen Arm. Über seinen Wangenknochen war die Haut gerissen, die Oberlippe aufgeplatzt. Am Boden zusammengesackt schien er sich nur noch darauf zu konzentrieren, genug Luft zu bekommen. Er musste dringend in ein Krankenhaus. 

Es war ein Wunder, dass niemand ernsthafte Verletzungen erlitten hatte. John schüttelte den Kopf, als er darüber nachdachte, was alles hätte passieren können. Keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen, nur ein paar Hämatome und gebrochene Knochen. 

»Verdammt noch mal, hat jemand die Bullen gerufen?«, wiederholte Holmes laut seine Frage. Eine tiefe Falte über der Nasenwurzel ließ ihn zehn Jahre älter aussehen. 

»Nein«, rief jemand aus der Menge zurück. »Keiner von uns, aber-«

Wie auf Kommando dröhnten von Weitem Sirenen an ihr Ohr. Holmes Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr. Sofort drehte er sich zu John um.

»Du musst das Auto nehmen und es wegfahren, auf der Stelle! Sie werden sich die Autokennzeichen notieren.«

»Was?«, protestierte John, dem nicht klar war, was er meinte. Warum sollte er vor der Polizei flüchten? Sie hatten doch nichts getan! Das hieß, er selbst hatte nichts zu verbergen, Holmes und Victor jedoch schon.

»Der Schlüssel steckt in Victors hinterer Jeanstasche, los jetzt, sofort! Fahr nach Hause!«

John stand auf, verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Er hatte als erstes seine Rippen abgetastet und festgestellt, dass die fünfte oder sechste Rippe wahrscheinlich angeknackst worden war. »Was ist mit-«

»LOS!«, schrie Holmes und John gehorchte. Das gehetzte Gesicht seines Freundes löste Besorgnis in ihm aus, aber er schob es beiseite und tat, wie es ihm aufgetragen wurde. Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz wurden die Sirenen lauter und John fing an zu rennen. Es tat weh, sein Atem ging schnell, doch seine Beine wollten nicht mitmachen. Er wurde wieder langsamer, wollte nichts als stehen bleiben und sich in den Sand legen, die Augen schließen. Er schaffte es zum Wagen, öffnete ihn, stieg ein.

Auch das Hinsetzen tat weh, er keuchte vor sich hin. Langsam fuhr er vom Parkplatz herunter und auf der Straße kamen ihm zwei Polizeiwagen entgegen, die ihn jedoch nicht anhielten. John war nicht der beste Autofahrer und er hatte lange nicht mehr in einem Auto gesessen, aber das schien eine Fähigkeit zu sein, die man nicht verlernte.

Er stellte das Auto auf der Straße ab. John hatte sich auf flaches Atmen verlegt, da sich jeder tiefe Atemzug Schmerzen im Brustkorb mit sich zog. Er stank nach Rauch und Schweiß und seine Klamotten waren völlig verdreckt.  
Vielleicht konnte er was dagegen tun. Mit schnellen Handgriffen durchsuchte John das Handschuhfach. Sonnenbrille, Papiere, eine leere Dose, Kaugummipapier, eine aufgerissene Kondomhülle, ein Feuerzeug, ein Zettel mit einer Zahlenkombination. Kein Gras. Enttäuscht öffnete John die Autotür, stieg aus und schloss den Wagen ab, ehe er so leise wie möglich das Haus betrat.

Sein Vater war nicht zu sehen, doch der alte Ford hatte vor der Tür gestanden, also schlief sein Vater offenbar noch. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, ging John ins Badezimmer.

Langsam zog er sich aus, vorsichtig, weil jede Drehung des Oberkörpers Schmerzen verursachte. Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel, tastete den Brustkorb ab. Keine auffällige Ausbuchtung, keine Beule zu sehen. Zwischen der fünften und sechsten Rippe auf der rechten Seite war eine kleine Schwellung zu fühlen. Abgesehen davon hatte er nur Kopfschmerzen und ein paar kleinere Platzwunden, die, nachdem er sie sich im Licht angesehen hatte, nicht einmal genäht werden mussten.

Nach einer Dusche fiel John ins Bett, packte sich einen Eisbeutel auf die Schwellung und griff nach seinem Handy. Müde tippte er eine Textnachricht.

-Wo bist du? Wie geht es Victor? John

Doch John war unter dem Einfluss starker Schmerzmittel eingeschlafen, bevor er eine Antwort von Holmes bekam.

 

\---

 

»John? John, bist du da?«

John drehte sich im Halbschlaf auf die andere Seite. Es verursachte einen unangenehmen Druck auf der Brust und Johns Atemmuster kam ins Stottern. Gedämpftes Stöhnen drang unter der Decke hervor. Er hatte immer noch Schmerzen.

»Ich krieg die Tür nicht auf, bist du krank? Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen.«

Probehalber öffnete John ein Auge und schloss es gleich wieder. Etwas stimmte nicht mit dem Licht, es war anders, als es sein sollte.

Oh Gott, er hatte verschlafen.

Mit einem Mal war er hellwach, setzte sich hektisch auf und hielt sich sofort die unteren Rippen, die sich schmerzvoll in Erinnerung zurück riefen. Mit der anderen Hand tastete er nach seinem Wecker. 18:03 Uhr. John hatte den ganzen Tag verschlafen.

»John... Bitte!?», flehte Mary hinter der Tür. 

Er zog sich das Shirt zurück, das beim Schlafen verrutscht war, und ging zur Tür.

»Bist du okay?«, war Marys erste Frage, als sie sein Zimmer betrat. Ihr zitronengelbes Kleid war um die Taille mit einem roten Gürtel geschnürt. Sie trug einen seitlichen, losen Pferdeschwanz und einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

»Ja«, gähnt John. »Nur ein bisschen lädiert, ich bin gestern-« Abrupt stoppte er. Wie sollte er das, was passiert war, in Worte fassen? Gestern war er zu erschöpft gewesen, um es zu analysieren.

»In Schwierigkeiten geraten?«, ergänzte Mary tonlos. »Du hast dich geprügelt, nicht wahr?«

Schuldbewusst nickte John. Als Mary nichts sagte, sah er nach unten und zog verlegen seine Unterhose zurecht. Es war ihm peinlich. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, es sei seine Schuld gewesen. 

»Mein Bruder kam ständig so nach Hause. Wir sollten beten, dass dir nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist.« Sie seufzte. »Dir ist doch nichts Schlimmes passiert, oder?«

Endlich sah er wieder auf. »Nein« versicherte er ihr. »Nur ein paar Prellungen und eine angeknackste Rippe. Das heilt mit ein bisschen Ruhe von allein.« Seine Finger spielte mit dem Saum seiner Unterwäsche. »Du bist nicht sauer?«, fragte er. 

Sie lächelte ihr wunderschönes Lächeln, das John soviel Sicherheit vermittelte. Er fühlte, wie er automatisch zurück lächelte.

»Geh dich frisch machen, ich koch dir was Leckeres, okay? Worauf hast du Lust?«

»Pasta?«, schlug er vor.

»Sehr gut. Dein Dad ist auch da, wir... wir sagen ihm, du hättest dir gestern den Magen verdorben, ja?« Zögerlich blickte sie John an.

Er nickte dankbar. Während er sich fünf Minuten später eine lange Dusche gönnte und seinen Körper nochmals auf Verletzungen untersuchte, fragte er sich, wieso Mary vorgeschlagen hatte, Mr Watson etwas zu verheimlichen.

Es konnte nur bedeuten, dass er begann, sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen. Und dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Mary verschwunden war.

Am nächsten Tag, einem Mittwoch, lief John die dreißig Minuten zum Bahnhof. Das Wetter war schlechter geworden, doch es regnete nicht mehr. Er zog seinen Pullover enger um die Schulter und wechselte die Straßenseite. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, bis der Zug eintreffen würde.

Gestern Abend hatte er einen riesigen Streit mit seinem Vater gehabt. Er nahm ihm die Magengeschichte nicht ab und wollte ihn zwingen, die Wahrheit zu sagen, er schrie seinen Sohn an, er schrie seine Freundin an und verließ schließlich wütend und aggressiv das Haus, um sein Heil in einem Pub zwei Straßen weiter zu suchen.

Der Zug fuhr ein. John hatte keine Lust zu drängeln und ließ alle anderen zuerst einsteigen, was ihn einen Sitzplatz kostete. Die gesamte Fahrt über stand er im Zug, versuchte den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Torso zu verdrängen und dachte mit wachsender Besorgnis an die Beziehung zwischen Mary und seinem Vater. Irgendwas musste er doch unternehmen können, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern!

Auf dem Weg zum Hörsaal tröstete er sich damit, dass Holmes schon wissen würde, was er tun könnte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass der Mary ernst nahm, aber wenn John ihn darum bat, würde er mit einer Idee aufwarten, ganz sicher.

Holmes und er hatten seit gestern nur wenige Nachrichten ausgetauscht, es schien, als sei sein Freund schwer beschäftigt. Das Auto hatte er noch in der gleichen Nacht abgeholt, als die Nazis über sie hergefallen waren. Victor lag in einem Krankenhaus in Sheffield. John hatte gefragt, warum Holmes ihn nicht einfach in ein Hospital in Chesterfield gebracht hatte, aber keine Antwort darauf bekommen. So war er eben.

Als John sich auf seinen Platz in einem der Labore setzte, warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Hm, Mike verspätete sich doch nie, wo blieb er? Wenn er nicht auftauchte, musste sich John einen neuen Laborpartner zum Mikroskopieren suchen. Das war ihm gar nicht recht.

Die Dozentin betrat schwungvoll das Labor. Von Mike nichts zu sehen. Innerlich fluchte John, er kannte niemanden sonst näher im Kurs. Das konnte ja heiter werden. 

Gerade als John das beleuchtete Mikroskop einschaltete, setzte sich jemand neben ihn.

»Entschuldige, ich ähm, mein Laborpartner verbringt die Woche auf dem Kontinent und ich bin deshalb... ähm, ist es für dich okay, wenn wir das Seminar zusammen machen?«

John starrte den jungen Mann an. Er kam ihm entfernt bekannt vor, das eine oder andere Mal war er ihm schon in der Mensa begegnet.

Er räusperte sich. »Ja, ähm, klar. Klar doch.«

Der andere lächelte. »Danke. Ich bin Marty.«

»John.«

Der Junge, der vor ihnen saß, drehte sich zu ihnen um. Offenbar hatte er gelauscht. »Pass lieber auf, Marty, der da is ne Schwuchtel.« Alle in Hörweite lachten. John brannte Scham auf den Wangen, aber er sagte nichts. Er starrte nach unten auf seine Finger. 

Marty lehnte sich zu John und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, so kurz, dass es vorbei war, ehe John so richtig kapiert hatte, was vor sich ging. Den Umsitzenden fiel die Kinnlade herunter.  
Und John auch.

»Mein bester Freund ist homosexuell, Arschloch«, knurrte Marty und packte seine Sachen aus. »Und soviel ich weiß hast du letztes Jahr auf seiner Party herumerzählt, dass du nur Analsex praktizierst, also frage ich mich schon, ob du wirklich so straight bist, hm?«

»Schwule Sau«, pfefferte ihm der Typ entgegen und drehte sich wieder nach vorn.

»Autsch, das trifft mich hart«, sagte Marty lächelnd und rückte etwas näher an John heran, als nötig gewesen wäre, wie um Solidarität zu signalisieren.

John fragte sich, wann er zum Aushängeschild einer sexuellen Orientierung geworden war. Die Erinnerung an gestern kam wieder hoch und er wollte schon protestieren, aber dann fuhr Marty verschwörerisch fort.

»Keine Angst, ich weiß, dass du mit Sherlock zusammen bist. Ich hab außerdem ne Freundin«, grinste er.

»Aha«, erwiderte John nur und wünschte sich plötzlich, sie würden ihn alle mit ihrem Kram zufrieden lassen und ihn wieder ignorieren. Er hatte den Wert von Isolation nicht zu schätzen gewusst, soviel war klar.

»Du siehst ziemlich übel aus«, kommentierte Marty weiter und schob den Objektträger, auf dem sich das Gewebe befand, das sie untersuchen sollten, unter die beiden Halterungen. »Ich hab das von gestern gehört. Das muss übel gewesen sein.«

»Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst«, erwiderte John und schlug eine neue Seite im Notizbuch auf. Unauffällig beobachtete er seinen Partner für heute von der Seite.

Marty hatte brünettes Jahr und ein schmales Gesicht. Sein linkes Auge war blau, das andere blau-braun. Seine volle Unterlippe zierten zwei Piercings. »Schon klar, du willst nicht drüber reden, das versteh ich.«

John bezweifelte das, sagte aber nichts.

Nach einem ausgedehnten Lunch in der Mensa, den er zu seiner Zufriedenheit allein und unbemerkt hinter einer großen Palme nahe der hinteren Fenster verbringen konnte, kaufte John sich einen Kaffee und ging hinaus auf den Campus, um auf Holmes zu warten. In wenigen Minuten hatte er den heißen Becher geleert. Soweit er wusste, hatte Holmes um 13:30 Uhr Mathematik 2, das bedeutet, er würde etwa 13:27 Uhr ankommen. 

Graue Wolken ließen kein bisschen Sonne durch. John stand am Eingangstor des Campusgeländes herum und wartete. Als es anfing zu nieseln, fuhr der schwarze Mercedes mit den getönten Scheiben an den Gehweg heran und Holmes stieg aus. 

Er trug eine schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes, ausgewaschenes Shirt, seine Boots und seine Lederjacke. Seine langen, schlanken, absolut geraden Beine kamen in der Jeans wirklich gut zur Geltung. Sie hing ein wenig auf der Hüfte, gerade genug, um lässig auszusehen.

Holmes steckte sich eine Kippe an, so wie immer, sobald er in der Uni ankam. Nichts zum ersten Male fragte sich John, was so ein schöner Mann wohl an ihm finden konnte.

Er entdeckte John und ging auf ihn zu. Die Zigarette ließ er einfach fallen.

»Holmes, ich weiß, du hast nicht viel Zeit, aber kannst du mir-«

Sherlock Holmes fiel geradezu über ihn her, innerhalb einer Sekunde waren seine Hände überall auf und unter Johns klammen Pullover, in seinen Haaren, er presste sie beide zusammen, als wäre er am Ertrinken. Als Holmes seine Nase an John Wange rieb und tief einatmete, wurde es ihm doch ein bisschen zuviel.

Er versuchte sich loszumachen, doch es war nur unter großen Kraftaufwand möglich. »Warte doch mal, dein Kurs fängt gleich an und ich wollte dich noch was fragen.«

»Vergiss deine Frage, los, wir fahren zu mir und ich küsse dich solange, bis du mir alles gibst, was ich will.«

»Gott, bist du ausgeglichen«, murmelte John und versuchte wiederum, Holmes Annäherungsversuchen zu entkommen. Er hatte nichts dagegen, ein bisschen mit ihm herum zu knutschen, aber im Moment hatte er zuviel auf dem Herzen. »Kannst du- Kannst du dich bitte zusammenreißen?«

»Nein«, flüsterte Holmes in sein Ohr. »Ich will mich nicht zusammenreißen. Ich hab zu lange darauf gewartet, das zu tun.«

»Holmes«, sagte John und seine Wangen röteten sich. »Sag das doch nicht immer.« Holmes Geruch, herb, mit einer merkwürdigen Note aus Orange und Zimt darin, die John an Weihnachten erinnerte, verdrängte für einen Moment alles andere.

»Ich muss«, erklärte Holmes. »Stell dir vor, heute Abend lauern uns wieder irgendwelche kranken Idioten auf und es erwischt mich und ich hätte dir nie gesagt, wie gerne ich dich nackt auf Händen und Knien haben will. Das war vorgestern meine größte Sorge.« Er schob seine Zungenspitze in Johns Ohrmuschel und Johns Hände wurden feucht. Es war unfassbar intim und verwirrend. 

»Das ist nicht lustig, was passiert ist«, antwortete John trotzig und versuchte noch immer, Holmes Klammergriffen zu entkommen. »Wir hätten sterben können?«

»Und das, bevor ich dich übers Knie gelegt habe. Entsetzlich!«, raunte Holmes. 

»Kannst du nicht einmal ernst sein?«, zischte John wütend. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sein ganzes Gebahren nervte ihn, wo er doch nur einen Rat brauchte. »Ich muss mit dir über Mary reden!«

Holmes stand still. Er seufzte enttäuscht und ließ John los. »Na toll, jetzt bin ich abgetörnt.« Er sagte es in spielerischem Ton, aber darunter lag eindeutig etwas viel, viel Ernsteres. »Ich muss zum Unterricht. Du hast eine Minute, zwanzig Sekunden.«

Zusammen liefen sie zum Gebäude der Chemie-Fakultät. Vereinzelte Studenten kamen ihnen entgegen, viele tuschelte, als sie Holmes und John erblickten, doch das war ihm im Moment egal. Mit knappen Worten schilderte er sein Problem mit Mary und seinem Vater und wartete dann auf eine Antwort.

»Was willst du von mir hören?«, blaffte Holmes ihn an und blieb vor seinem Hörsaal stehen. In der Tür war ein Bullauge eingelassen, man konnte deutlich sehen, dass der Unterricht bereits angefangen hatte. »Du weißt besser als ich, dass dein Vater ein Schwein ist. Das konnte nicht lange gut gehen und jetzt ist es eben vorbei!«

John starrte ihn an. »Das ist deine Antwort...«, sagte er langsam.

»Ja, das ist meine Antwort. Schlag dir Mary aus dem Kopf, wenn du vermeiden willst, dass dein Vater dich totschlägt. Das hab ich dir schon mal gesagt.«

»Ich will aber nicht, dass Mary verschwindet«, protestierte John und ihm fiel selbst auf, dass er wie ein Achtjähriger klang. »Sie ist... sie ist...«

»Was?«

»Sie ist das einzig Gute.«

Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb vollkommen gleichgültig, doch John kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, was das bedeutete.

»Neben dir, natürlich«, beeilte John sich zu sagen. »Nur mit dir ist es so... da ist alles so kompliziert und schwierig und ich weiß nie, was ich wegen dir machen soll und-«

Holmes schüttelte den Kopf. »Das vorgestern war nicht meine Schuld. Ich hab dich nicht gezwungen, mit in den Club zu kommen.«

»Es geht nicht darum«, versetzte John. »Ich will nur nicht, dass Mary geht. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?« Beinahe flehentlich sah er seinen Freund an. »Bitte. Bitte hilf mir, dass sie bleibt, ja? Bitte! Ich brauche sie.«

Sie sahen sich an, ein paar Sekunden vergingen. Holmes rang mit sich, unsicher, ob er nachgeben sollte.

»Ich brauche sie, wie ich dich brauche.« John machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, nahm Holmes lange Finger in seine, verschränkte sie miteinander. Es war der erste Mal, dass körperlicher und emotionaler Kontakt von John ausging. »Ich weiß, was du denkst, dass ich es ausnutze und nicht das gleiche empfinde und mir nicht sicher bin und ja, manchmal wird mir das alles zuviel, aber...«, John wagte es nicht mehr, Holmes anzusehen. Er lehnte sich einfach gegen die schlanke Gestalt und sagte, was ihm schwer fiel, gegen seinen Hals. »Aber ich bin gern mit dir zusammen. Ich bin stolz, dass die Leute mir zutrauen, einen Freund wie dich zu haben. Was du von mir erwartest, ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich dafür bereit bin. Es passiert soviel gerade, ich komme nicht mehr hinterher, vor ein paar Monaten war noch alles anders. Beziehungen sind... nicht mein Ding, irgendwie. Harry und ich haben zu oft gesehen, was passiert, wenn man liebt. Das will ich nicht noch mal erleben.«

Holmes sagte nichts.

Nach ein paar peinlichen Sekunden ließ John ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. »Ich ähm, ich sollte dich in deinen Kurs lassen. Hab dich schon zu lange aufgehalten.«

Mit nachdenklichem Gesicht überwand Holmes die Distanz zwischen ihnen und gab John einen Kuss auf die Stirn. »Ich lass mir was einfallen wegen Mary«, murmelte er.

»Danke«, erwiderte John erleichtert. Dann verschwand Sherlock hinter der Tür und ließ John allein.

 

\---

 

Gegen Abend kam doch noch die Sonne hervor. John war mit seinem Vater allein zu Hause. Mr Watson sah fern, während John erst mit seiner Mutter telefonierte und sich dann eine Suppe aus der Tüte warm machte. Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, versuchte er den verpassten Unterricht vom Vortag aufzuholen. Ausgerechnet Chemie und seinen Hirnkurs hatte er verpasst. Nun, wegen Chemie konnte er sicher Holmes fragen, ob er ihm half, aber im Hirnkurs hatten sie gestern ein Hirn seziert. John bedauerte es sehr, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein. Darauf hatte er sich gefreut. Im ersten Semester hatte er das erste Mal ein Herz in der Hand gehabt und er war sich sicher, diesen Moment würde er nie wieder vergessen. 

Sein Handy piepte auf, als John die Tüte aufriss und in das heiße Wasser gab. Es schäumte. Mit einer Hand rührte er im Topf herum, mit der anderen las er die Nachricht. Sie war von Holmes.

-Mycroft ist ein Opernfan. Er hat Karten für Turandot besorgt. SH

John hob die Augenbrauen.

-Das ist schön für deinen Bruder. John

-Du schenkst Mary die Karten und sorgst dafür, dass sich dein Vater benimmt und ihr einen Antrag macht. SH

Was? Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen! Sein Vater sollte Mary heiraten? Auf keinen Fall! Frenetisch hackte John auf die Tasten seines Handys ein, die Suppe war vergessen.

-Nein, das ist keine gute Idee. Was ist Plan B? John

Die Antwort kam prompt.

-Es gibt keinen Plan B. Du musst dich schon entscheiden, was du willst. Wenn den Vater noch ein paar Monate seine Tour durchhält, sind sie verheiratet und Mary wird es sich zweimal überlegen, ihn zu verlassen. SH

John schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht, was er wollte.

-John, sei vernünftig. Das mit Mary ist keine Liebe. Vergiss das nicht. SH

Als ob Holmes seine Gedanken gelesen hatte. 

-Gipali singt den Prinzen, Mary wird sich überschlagen vor Freude und kitschiger Musik, den Antrag annehmen und dich weiter bemuttern. Deine Gefühle für sie werden verschwinden. SH

Nun antwortete John doch.

-Woher willst du das wissen? John

-Du bist durchschaubar. SH

Es war eine ausweichende Antwort, aber vielleicht war das auch besser so. Eigentlich hätte John wissen müssen, dass Holmes es so drehen würde, dass auch er dabei gewann. Er hatte Mary nie gemocht.  
Doch wenn er sie so würde behalten können... 

-Ok. Wir machen es. John

Er legte sein Handy weg und atmete tief durch. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen, also schaltete er einfach den Herd aus und ließ die Suppe stehen.

Gerade, als er das Licht in der Küche löschte, um nach oben zu gehen, klingelte es an der Tür.

Mr Watson brummte etwas vom Wohnzimmer her und John antwortete ihm, dass er zur Tür gehen würde.

Holmes stand vor ihm. Er hatte das schwarze T-Shirt gegen ein blaues getauscht. »Ich wusste, wie du reagieren würdest«, begrüßte er ihn.

John nickte nur müde. »Es gefällt mir nicht, aber was solls.«

»Ich hab was, dass dich aufmuntern wird«, flüsterte Holmes.

»Mir ist jetzt wirklich nicht nach Sex zumute«, entgegnete John im Flüsterton und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen. 

Lachen. »Nein, ich meine etwas anderes. Du hast gestern das Sezieren verpasst, oder? Ich weiß doch, wie du dich drauf gefreut hast.«

»Ja«, sagte John nur.

»Ich kenne jemanden aus dem Pathologielabor. Er hat mir das hier gegeben.« Holmes zog eine Schlüsselkarte aus der Jeanstasche. »Wir werden jetzt beide ein Gehirn aufschneiden.«

 

\---

 

Das Labor war leer und totenstill. Holmes fand sich so gut zurecht, dass John der Gedanke kam, dass der nicht zum ersten Mal hier unten herumstromerte.  
Sie suchten sich einen Obduktionssaal aus, der kleiner war als die anderen beiden. Alles war penibel sauber und stank nach Desinfektionsmittel. Es brannte in Johns Nase. Niemals würde er es zugeben, aber es war unheimlich hier unten.  
Nachdem Holmes ihm alles gezeigt hatte, setzten sie sich an einen der Tische.  
Holmes öffnete den Plastikbehälter. Die Luft füllte sich mit dem Geruch nach Alkohol. John zog sich weiße Latexhandschuhe an, die er in einem der Schränke gefunden hatte, sie sich an der westlichen Seite des Zimmers entlang reihten.

»Zieh sie aus«, befahl Holmes, während er beherzt in den Behälter griff und ein menschliches Gehirn heraus nahm. Vorsichtig legte er es in eine flache Schale.

»Was soll ich-«

»Zieh deine Handschuhe aus«, wiederholte er. »Und sag mir, was du siehst. 

John gehorchte. Für einen Moment hatte er Mary vergessen und war völlig im hier und jetzt. »Das ist ein menschliches Hirn, vollkommen ausgewachsen. Die transparente Schicht drumherum sind die weichen Hirnhäute. Es wurde in Alkohol konserviert, üblicherweise macht man das in einer 40-Prozent-Lösung.«

»Korrekt. Und jetzt nimm es in die Hand.«

Ohne es zu bemerken, schluckte John hart. Er war jedoch vollkommen ruhig, streckte die Hände aus und legte sie um das Gehirn.

Es fühlte sich kalt an und fest, so ähnlich wie ein gepelltes, hart gekochtes Ei. John drehte es um, so dass der Occipitalpol zu ihm zeigte. Es sah aus, als hätte man gekochtes Hundefutter zusammengestückelt. 

Er hielt es in der Hand, das Leben eines anderen Menschen. Bedeckt von einem feinen Netz dunkelblauer Blutgefäße lag das Universum des Menschen vor ihm - jeder Traum, jede empfundene Angst, jeder Orgasmus, der durch die sensorischen Zellen geschossen war. Er konnte die Erinnerungen beinahe sehen, die in dem bräunlich-grauen Fleisch steckten, die Bilder und Gestalten, die nach dem Tod für immer eingeschlossen waren. Überrascht von seinem eigenen Erleben strich er mit Zeigefinger und Daumen zärtlich über Temporal- und Frontallappen.

Voller Demut blickte John hinab auf seine Hände. Holmes beobachtete ihn, und wusste ab diesem Moment, dass John ein guter Arzt werden würde. So sehr er sich der intellektuellen Grenzen seines Freundes auch bewusst war, bei John kamen gesunder Pragmatismus und Ehrfurcht im richtigen Maße zusammen. Sein Freund würde wohl nie ein Genie sein, er würde nie die Distanz zu seinem Untersuchungsobjekt aufbauen können, den Leib nur als einen Leib zu sehen, so wie Sherlock es tat. Dafür würden Mitgefühl und Empathie für Ausgleich sorgen, für eine andere Perspektive. Sherlock hingegen würde eine klare, logische Sichtweise bevorzugen, doch es lag nahe, die Parameter, die für ihn galten, nicht auch auf anderen Menschen anzuwenden. 

»Es ist wunderschön«, sagte John leise und schob Fingerspitzen und Daumen in jede Kerbe und Vertiefung des Cortex.

»Nur ein totes Organ«, erwiderte Holmes gleichgültig. »Lass uns damit anfangen, dass du die Bestandteile identifi-«

»Wie kannst du-«

»John, das ist kein Mensch, das ist bloß Gewebe. Wenn dich dein Respekt davon abhält-«

»Tut er nicht, widersprach John. »Gib mir zwei Pinzetten. Ich fange damit an, die weichen Hirnhäute und die Blutgefäße abzutrennen.«

Ohne zu zögern begann John mit der Arbeit. Berührungsängste hatte er nicht. Holmes sah ihm fasziniert zu.

»Weißt du etwas über denjenigen, dem das Gehirn gehört hat?«, fragte John nach einer Weile.

»Nein. Warum, willst du eine Anamnese erstellen?«, fragte Holmes abschätzig.

John ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. »Du hältst mich für weich und sentimental. Aber du kannst Denken und Fühlen nicht voneinander trennen. Selbst Descartes ist davon ausgegangen, dass der Mensch eine Seele besitzt.«

Holmes zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es machte ihn nervös, nur zuzusehen, zumal die Prozedur doch recht langsam vonstatten ging. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Hocker zur Seite und nahm zwei weitere Pinzetten zur Hand, um die Sache schneller voran zu treiben. »Descartes hat die Menschen als Maschinen verstanden. Egal wie stark er das damit zusammenhängende Problem vereinfacht hat, der zugrunde liegende Gedanke ist korrekt: Der Mensch ist vollkommen berechenbar.«

Sie arbeiteten und diskutierten miteinander, sezierten das Gehirn, tauschten Meinungen aus über die Ontologie des Lebens. Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, hatte John Schmerzen in den Oberarmen und war völlig erschöpft. Sie räumten auf und verließen die Pathologie in aller Stille. 

Holmes fuhr John nach Hause. Er freute sich auf eine heiße Dusche und sein Bett, um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Er verabschiedete sich im Auto von ihm und stieg aus. So leise wie möglich schlich er sich zur Tür rein, um seinen Vater nicht aufzuwecken.  
Schwaches, blaues Licht vom bevorstehenden Sonnenaufgang fiel durch die Fenster. John wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er roch den Alkohol schon von der Tür aus.

Schritt für Schritt traute er sich in das Haus hinein. Im Wohnzimmer lief der Fernseher mit abgeschaltenem Ton. Schlafend auf der Couch lag sein Vater. Die Ausdünstungen seines Atems hatte das ganze Haus mit dem Geruch nach Schnaps verpestet.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Menschen änderten sich nicht von heute auf morgen, John hätte das kommen sehen sollen. Doch seit sein Vater mit Mary zusammen war, hatte er ihn nicht mehr volltrunken erlebt. Er hatte gedacht, vielleicht - aber natürlich war das naiv und kindisch gewesen. Etwas musste passiert sein, die Geduld erschöpft oder ein falsches Wort von Mary, irgendwas, und sein Vater war wieder eskaliert und hatte sich volllaufen lassen. Von jetzt an würde es rapide bergab gehen, schneller als antizipiert. Womöglich würde es schon passieren, bevor Holmes Plan in Aktion treten konnte.

Lautlos ging John die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer, klemmte den Stuhl von innen unter die Türklinke und warf sich aufs Bett. Vögel sangen laut vor seinem Fenster, störten seinen Gedankenfluss. Duschen und Schlafen waren in weite Ferne gerückt, er nahm sein Handy zur Hand, klickte eine neue SMS von Holmes weg, ohne sie zu lesen, und suchte Erlösung in den Klängen einer drittklassigen Rockband.

Die Erfüllung seiner Vorahnung würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Und diesmal konnte Holmes ihm nicht mehr helfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Bring Me The Horizon, 'Don't Go'  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTdst_X8StU


	14. Chapter 14

_this is what i am_  
 _this is what i have become_  
 _repeating yesterday_  
 _drain me of my very essence_  
 _to form again what lasts._

 

»Aber warum nicht?«, rang John Watson einigermaßen verzweifelt um Verständnis und rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. »Sie ist gut für uns beide.«

»Weil sie meine Frau ist!«, fauchte Mr Watson. Er ragte drohend über seinem Sohn auf, groß und mächtig, und von Johns Position aus wirkte er unbesiegbar. Als Teenager hatte John aufgehört zu wachsen, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die anderen Jungs in seiner Klasse hochschossen wie Unkraut. Manchmal hatte er gedacht, er habe aufgehört zu wachsen, weil er im Schatten seines Vaters stand und zu wenig Licht abbekam. Vielleicht war da etwas dran. 

Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht überraschen, dass er die Idee sofort abblockte, mit Mary in die Oper zu gehen - und das nur, weil John sie eingebracht hatte. »Ich meine doch nur«, argumentierte er weiter, »Dass Mary sich sicher sehr darüber freuen würde. Ihr fahrt nach Sheffield, geht einkaufen und in ein Restaurant, seht euch die Oper an, und wenn der Abend gut gelaufen ist, könntest du sie doch fragen, ob sie, na ja, ob mit uns leben will.« 

Das fleischige Gesicht seines Vaters verzog sich. Das Kalkül berechnend, das hinter den Gedanken seines Sohnes steckte, antwortete er nicht sofort. Der Alkohol in seinem Blut arbeitete wie eine fehlerhafte Übersetzungssoftware. Das, was gesagt wurde, entsprach nicht dem, was er hörte. 

»Wie kannst du es wagen, mir Vorschriften zu machen?« Er machte einen schwerfälligen Schritt vorwärts. »Glaubst du, ich kann keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen?«

John sah seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Gegen dieses Bollwerk aus Fleisch, Wut und einem besorgniserregenden Blutalkoholwert gab es kein Ankommen. »Schon gut, Dad, ich habs nicht so gemeint.«

Rückzug. Die bessere Alternative, als einen Krieg zu beginnen, in dem man unterlegen war. »Nichts für ungut«, fügte John hinzu und drehte sich um, langsam, weil er keine hektischen Bewegungen in Gegenwart des Generals machen wollte, der mit harter Hand über sein Leben bestimmte.

Als John sich schon ein paar Schritte entfernt hatte, drang die höhnische Stimme des Generals an sein Ohr. 

»Man erzählt sich, du machst gemeinsame Sache mit dem Holmes-Jungen.«

John erstarrte. Er drehte sich wieder um. »Von wem hast du das gehört?« Sein Tonfall verriet seinen Schrecken.

Mr Watson grinste, sein Gesicht wie ein dämonische Fratze. »Du wirst sich ab sofort an den Kosten beteiligen, hast du verstanden? Ich hab gehört, da springt eine Menge Kohle bei raus.«

»Aber ich hab mit seinen Geschäften nichts zu tun!«, beteuerte er. »Wie soll ich-«

Sein Vater sprang nach vorn, packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. »Du gieriger kleiner Bastard, ich füttere dich hier durch und so dankst du es mir, he?«, herrschte er seinen Sohn an.

John blieb stumm, schaltete ab, als wäre er gar nicht da. Er konnte diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen.

 

\---

 

Schlecht gelaunt stocherte John in seinen Fish'n'Chips herum, die mit einem merkwürdig grauen Kohlsalat zusammen auf seinem Teller gelandet waren. In der Mensa ging es lärmig zu, fast jeder Platz war besetzt. Mike hatte sich wieder nicht blicken lassen.  
Lustlos spießte er ein Stück Fisch auf und schob es sich in den Mund. Das Kauen fiel ihm schwer, so als läge ein zäher Klumpen auf seiner Zunge, der sich nicht bewältigen ließ. Am liebsten hätte er es wieder ausgespuckt.

Was sollte er tun, wenn sein Vater ernst machte? Er hatte so gut wie kein Geld. John würde ziemlich schnell auf der Straße stehen, da hätte sein Dad sicher keinerlei Skrupel. Was dann? Viellicht würde er irgendeinen Penner finden, der sich mit ihm ein Zimmer teilte, von den 25 Pfund, die ihm im Monat zur Verfügung standen. Sehr realistisch.

Andererseits konnte er es vergessen haben. Sein Atem hatte gestunken wie eine ganze Schnapsfabrik. Er wusste vielleicht nicht mehr, was er verlangt hatte. Und wie hatte er überhaupt von Johns Freundschaft zu Holmes erfahren? 

»Hallo John!«

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war sein Laborpartner vom vergangenen Tag, Marty irgendwas. 

»Hi«, erwiderte John so düster er nur konnte. Ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach Konversation.

»Heute kein Sherlock?«, fragte seine Lunchgesellschaft und öffnete sein mitgebrachtes Malzbier.

»Offenbar nicht«, lautete Johns knapper Kommentar.

»Ist er gar nicht in der Uni?«

John horchte auf. Martys Ton verriet eine gewissen Dringlichkeit, die sich das Label harmlos aufgesetzt hatte. Da war etwas im Busch. »Ich glaub er schwänzt.«

»Oh«, machte Marty und trank einen Schluck. »Wie blöd.«

Martys Enttäuschung drückte sich nicht nur in Worten aus, sondern auch in seiner Körperhaltung. Mit zusammengesunkenen Schultern, leicht nach vorn gebeugt, saß er am Tisch und sah John an. Er wusste, das etwas kommen würde, er wusste nur nicht, was.

Es dauerte etliche Sekunden. Zunächst Räuspern. Dann: »Und wenn du... ich meine, könntest du vielleicht... ich mein du bist doch sein Freund, du kannst doch bestimmt... man, ich will dich echt nicht belästigen.« Joviales Lächeln, auf das John nicht mal ansatzweise hereinfiel. 

»Ich hab damit nichts zu tun«, flüsterte John leise, damit niemand am Tisch etwas davon hörte. 

»Komm schon, man«, bettelte Marty, die verschieden farbigen Augen irritierend fest auf ihn gerichtet. »Du hast doch sicher noch was da, ich kann auch bezahlen, siehst du ich hab-« Und damit holte Marty ein paar Pfundscheine aus seiner Hosentasche.

»Pack das weg!«, zischte John in Panik. 

»Nur ein paar Vicodin, komm schon, ich hab schreckliche Kopfschmerzen!«

»Dann schluck ein paar Paracetamol«, schnappte John. 

»Warum bist du so ein Arsch?« Marty wirkte, als wäre er ob Johns Grausamkeit den Tränen nahe. »Du hast ganz sicher noch welche, ich hab dich mit dem kaputten Knie gesehen, mit einem Freund wie Sherlock bist du ganz sicher drauf, also gib dir einen Ruck, man!«

John gab sich tatsächlich eine Ruck, indem er abrupt aufstand, sein Essen stehen ließ und seinen Rucksack schulterte. Er war fassungslos. Bisher hatte er nicht den Mut gehabt, es sich einzugestehen, aber irgendwie hatte er gedacht, die Leute bewunderten ihn jetzt, sahen vielleicht etwas in ihm, seitdem er mit Holmes Zeit verbrachte. Dass die brutale Wahrheit darin bestand, dass man ihn für einen Dealer hielt, war gelinde gesagt ernüchternd.

Geknickt und gekränkt verließ er die Mensa. Er schlug den Weg zu den Toiletten ein, als Marty aufholte. 

»Ich geb dir mehr als sonst, 3,5£ für die 5/500er.«

John blieb entsetzt stehen. »3,5£?«, wiederholte er. »Pro Pille?«

Martys Gesicht wechselte ins Schmerzhafte. »Na schön, 4£, aber mehr kann ich echt nicht!«

John überschlug es im Kopf. Bei 30 Pillen pro Fläschchen verdiente Holmes 120£, und ein Fläschchen pro Tag konnte man rechnen, zumindest bei einem Hydrocodon-Abhängigen, der das Zeug schon eine Weile nahm und deshalb eine Toleranz entwickelt hatte. Vielleicht sogar mehr. Das ergab Einnahmen von 3.600 Pfund im Monat von nur einem einzigen Abnehmer. Abzüglich der Ausgaben, die Holmes haben mochte, Schwankungen einbezogen, blieben, pessimistisch gerechnet, vielleicht 3000 Pfund übrig. Und wie viele Kunden dieser Sorte mochte er wohl haben?

»Was verlangt er für Oxycontin?«

»Für Oxy? 5£ für eine 10mg-Tablette, aber das nehm ich nicht mehr. Die Depressionen hab ich nicht mehr ausgehalten.«

John wünschte ihm eine ausgewachsene Major Depression an den Hals, mindestens. Wie ein Hundewelpe starrte Marty ihn an. 

»Tut mir leid«, sagte John schließlich, doch es klang überhaupt nicht so. »Aber ich kann dir nicht weiterhelfen.«

»Komm schon, John, wir sind doch Freunde!« Marty war aufs Betteln umgestiegen. 

John ließ die Toilette aus und machte sich gleich auf den Weg zum Zug, mit Marty hintendran, der ihn fortlaufend anbettelte und seine schlimmen Schmerzen schilderte, um sein Mitgefühl zu erwecken.

Doch alles, was John empfand, war Ekel. 

 

\---

 

Die Szene mit Marty ließ John keine Ruhe. Indem man ihm unterstellte, mit Medis zu dealen, stellte man seine moralische Integrität infrage, und das passte John nicht. Bald würde er ein Praktikum machen wollen, vielleicht in einem Krankenhaus. Wer würde ihn einstellen, wenn er in dem Ruf stand, auf der Straße Tabletten zu verkaufen?

Gegen Abend beschloss John, den Schuldigen dafür zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Holmes musste ihn irgendwie da rausnehmen, egal wie, aber es musste was passieren! Entschlossen fuhr er in den Club, redete sich an Greg und Emma vorbei und bewältigte im Laufschritt die Treppe zu Holmes Büro. Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er dir Tür und machte einen Schritt hinein. 

Holmes lag auf dem Boden seines völlig versifften Büros. Es war heiß und stickig hier drin. Pappe vor den Fenstern verhinderte, dass Tageslicht einströmen konnte, doch die untergehende Sonne zwang sich durch jeden winzigen Riss im Papier. In den wenigen Strahlen, die in das Büro hineinfielen, tanzten Staubkörner wie Schnee im tiefsten Winter.  
Punkrock schallte aus kleinen Boxen in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers. Holmes hatte den Kopf tief in den Nacken geschoben, so dass er die Decke ansah, die Füße stieß er gegen die Wand. Seine weiße Haut war dreckig und verschwitzt. Neben ihm lag ein Ledergürtel.

»Der Boden sieht nicht aus, als sei er je gewischt worden. Du wirst dir Infektionskrankheiten holen«, bemerkte John. Er trat hinein, schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und näherte sich er Gestalt am Boden. Eine schwache Lampe stellte die einzige Lichtquelle dar.

»Bist du es, John?«, fragte Holmes. Noch immer starrte er die Decke an.

»Ja..?«, erwiderte John verunsichert. 

Holmes schloss für einen Moment die Augen, schluckt, und öffnete sie wieder. »Geh wieder, ja? Lass mich in Ruhe.«

»Mein Vater zwingt mich dazu, Miete zu zahlen, in meinem Zuhause, weil er denkt, ich verticke für dich irgendwelche Scheißtabletten! Und in der Uni werde ich von so nem Typen zugequatscht, der von mir Vicodin haben wollte!« Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter, je mehr Ignoranz der dunkelhaarige Mann am Boden zeigte. »Für 4 verdammte £ pro Pille!«

»Und was ist so schlimm daran?«, fragte Holmes gedehnt. Er klang gelangweilt.

»Mein eigener Vater denkt, ich bin einer deiner Dealer«, spuckte John wütend aus. »Das ist alles deine Schuld, ich will das nicht, ich will da nicht mit reingezogen werden! Wer stellt denn einen Arzt ein, über den es in der ganzen Stadt Drogengerüchte gibt!»

»Dann geh in eine andere Stadt«, schlug Holmes vor. Er atmete langsam und geräuschvoll aus. Träge hob er den Arm und kratzte sich am Hals, als jucke etwas unter seiner Haut.

Erst da ging John ein Licht auf. »Du bist high.«

Keine Reaktion von Holmes.

»Scheiße, schluckst du dein eigenes Zeug?«

»Willst du auch was?«, lautete die Gegenfrage. Es klang, als meine er es absolut ernst.

Am liebsten hätte John ihm ins Gesicht getreten. Das Gefühl, betrogen worden zu sein, nein, schlimmer, verraten worden zu sein, eruptierte in seiner Brust wie Lava. Wie konnte Holmes ihm das antun, sich das antun? Seine Intelligenz war sein Vermögen, sie war das, was ihm Macht über andere gab. Er bildete sich vielleicht ein, es sei sein Aussehen oder sein Geschäft, aber damit lag er falsch. Die ganze Welt blickte auf zu den Forschern, den Wissenschaftlern, den Theoretiker, die dem Mut hatten, der Natur in den Darm zu gucken und sich durch einen Riesenhaufen Scheiße nach oben in das Gehirn zu graben, wo die Geheimnisse lagen, die Modelle, die den Drang befriedigten, die Welt verstehen zu wollen. Das unermüdliche Streben nach metaphysischem Wissen war die höchste Eigenschaft, die ein Mensch im Bezugssystem unserer westlichen Gesellschaft erreichen konnte und dieser Idiot warf das weg, um seine Umwelt für ein paar Stunden vergessen zu können?

Doch das war es nicht allein. Holmes ging den leichten Weg. Drogeninduziertes Flüchten war um so vieles leichter als nach einem K.O. wieder aufzustehen, Lösungen zu entwickeln, dran zu bleiben, egal, wie schmerzhaft es manchmal war. In Johns Augen zeigte Holmes ihm seinen schwachen Charakter und nichts weiter. Es war abstoßend.

»Hältst du das für klug?«, fragte John gerade heraus. 

»Du würdest klug nicht mal erkennen, wenn es dir im Einsteinkostüm auf der Nase herumtanzt«, gluckste Holmes. Er wirkte seltsam abwesend, als laufe für ihn das ganze Gespräch in Zeitlupe ab und als hätte er Schwierigkeiten, Tonlagen, Gesichtsausdrücke und Subtext zu interpretieren. 

Zorn brannte ein großes, heißes Loch in Johns Bauch. »Warum«, fragte er. »Warum tust du dir das an?« Eigentlich wollte er fragen, warum Holmes ihm, John, das antat. Doch es ging hier nicht um ihn.

Sherlock antwortete erst nicht. Er rieb die Füße an der Wand, Schuhe und Socken hatte er ausgezogen. Anscheinend genoss er die Reibung zwischen dem harten, grob verputzten Stein und der empfindlichen Haut an seinen Füßen. John fiel auf, wie jung er aussah, beinahe kindlich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war frei von allen tiefen Schatten, die seine Gesichtszüge sonst so bemerkenswert hervorstechen ließen. Haut wie eine weiße Wand, durchzogen von feinen, unsichtbaren, pulsierenden Adern voller Glück, das kurz vor dem Absturz stand. John Zeigefinger begann kaum merklich zu zucken, als würde er am liebsten die Zeit anhalten, um die Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen, ihn zu malen.

Zeichnen, das fühlte sich an wie eine Inbesitznahme. Indem John das, was er sah, aufs Papier brachte, (und zwar so, wie er es sah), gehörte es damit ihm. Dass er nie um Erlaubnis fragte, machte es umso besser, umso realer. Er konnte sich holen, was er wollte, er könnte es jemandem stehlen und rauben, ohne dass er damit Schaden anrichtete. 

Es war unfair, dass Holmes in diesem Zustand beinahe noch schöner war als sonst. Er sollte hässlich sein, Kanten haben, tiefe Augenschatten voller Scham und Schuld. Doch er sah aus wie ein Engel. Der einzige beeindruckende Schatten in seinem Gesicht war der, den die langen Wimpern auf seine Wangenknochen warfen. Er wollte ihn zeichnen, die Hässlichkeit hineinbringen, die Verderbtheit, den Tod und das Grauen, das man nicht sehen konnte - er wollte es sichtbar machen.

Und so kam nach langer Zeit der Hass auf Holmes wieder hoch, den er in der Highschool schon empfunden hatte. John hatte gedacht, dass Holmes sich geändert hatte, ein anderer Mensch war, nun, da er ihn kannte, aber das stellte sich nur als Trugschluss heraus. Es blieb bei dem Bild, dass John bereits früher von ihm gehabt hatte: Ein verwöhnter reicher Arsch, der alles hatte, was John nicht besaß, und es mit beiden Händen weg warf als sei es nichts wert. Er spuckte damit nicht nur auf sich selbst, sondern auch auf John, so empfand er es. 

»Ich will nur, dass es still ist«, flüsterte Holmes in seine Gedanken hinein.

»Dann mach die verdammte Musik aus«, antwortete John, drehte auf dem Absatz um und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

\---

 

Freitagnachmittag, nachdem er einen Tag lang jede SMS von Holmes weggeklickt hatte, ohne sie zu lesen, saß John an seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete die beiden Karten für die Oper Turandot, die Holmes für Mary und seinen Vater besorgt hatte. Es waren Tickets, die man per Mail geschickt bekam und ausdruckt werden musste, deshalb machten sie keinen bemerkenswerten Eindruck auf John. Trotzdem erwischte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er sie anstarrte.

Musik scholl vom Erdgeschoss des Hauses zu ihm hoch, Kelly Clarkson, auf die Mary so stand. Es war ein kitschiger, dramatischer Song, nicht schlecht, auch auch nicht gut, irgendwas dazwischen. 

John fragte sich, ob...?

Er gab das Wort 'Turandot' in eine Suchmaschine im Internet ein, fand heraus, um was es ging. China, eine Prinzessin, ein Prinz, das Lösen von Rätseln, angeblich phantastische Musik. Klang nach was, das Holmes mögen würde.

Und vielleicht auch Mary.

Zehn Minuten später stand John angezogen im Wohnzimmer. Mary saß auf der Couch, sah sich eine Sendung über Vintage-Möbel an und blätterte in einem Magazin. 

»Lass uns in die Oper gehen«, sagte John.

»Hm? Was hast du gesagt, Schatz?«, antwortete Mary leichthin.

»Lass uns nach Sheffield in die Oper gehen«, wiederholte er. »Ich hab Karten für Turandot.«

Mary drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Sie trug eine schwarze Leggings und ein langes Top darüber, das sehr enganliegend war. Die Form ihrer Brüste zeichnete sich deutlich unter dem Stoff ab, nicht sehr groß. Weich und verlockend standen sie ab. »Du würdest mich mitnehmen?«, fragte sie überrascht.

John wollte nicht diskutieren, er wollte einfach raus hier, weg von seinem Dad und Holmes und dem ganzen Sumpf, in dem er steckte. »Die Karten sollte jemand anderes bekommen, aber daraus ist nichts geworden, also... hast du Lust auf hochtrabende Musiker in übertriebenen Kostümen?«

Mary lachte. Dann nickte sie.

 

\---

 

Sie nahmen Marys Auto. Unterwegs hielten sie an einer Imbissbude an, sie hörten Radio und wenn sie nicht zusammen mitsummten, sprachen sie über Johns Zukunft als Arzt. Mary erzählte, wie gern sie eigene Kinder hätte, John lauschte ihren Träumen, sie wechselten Blicke und sprachen ohne Barrieren, so kam es ihm vor. Als stünde hier draußen nichts zwischen ihnen. Sie war nicht nur schön, sie war wie ein Medikament gegen das verseuchte Leben, das seine Bürde war. All das Pech, das er hatte, die Angst und die Zweifel, sie verschwanden, wenn Mary lachte. Ihr Herz war rein und offen, wie ein warmer Ofen, an den er sich setzen wollte. Er war so müde vom Kämpfen. Holmes und sein Vater waren wie Schlachtfelder, der kontrollierte General und der leichtsinnige, talentierte Kamerad, den man erschießen würde, bevor er dreißig war. Beide standen sie für großen Kummer. Mary war das Lazarett, sie war der Brief, auf dem stand, dass man den Dienst verlassen und in die Heimat zurück kehren konnte, sie war der Schützengraben, ein kleines bisschen Zuhause in der Hölle, ein Wall gegen die von außen eindringenden Dämonen.  
Heimat. Das war sie. 

Sie fragten sich bis zur Oper durch, der Abend gehörte nur ihnen. Ihre unpassende Kleidung wurde vom gehobenen Standard der anderen Opernbesucher mit Blicken bedacht, doch das zählte nicht. Es zählte nur der Augenblick, nur die Distanz zum Schützengraben. Sie bewunderten die Pracht des Gebäudes, als der rote Samt, das Gold und das Beige, den Klang der vielen Stimmen, der durch die hohen Decken Bedeutung gewann, wie in einer Kirche, wo jedes Hüsteln klar und rein zu hören waren. Manchmal vernahm John Wortfetzen, willkürlich aus verschieden Ecken des Foyers, in dem sie auf den Beginn der Veranstaltungen warteten, wie tausend Geschichten, die zugleich erzählt wurden. Die Oper, und John gestand ihr das zu, hatte ihren eigenen Zauber. 

Ihre Plätze lagen zentral im Parkettbereich. Sie hatten eine gute Sicht und folgten der Handlung mit einer Faszination, die sie beide überraschte. John war zum ersten Mal in einer Oper. Der Zugang zu solcher Musik, solchen Arien, war ihm bisher verwehrt geblieben. Er genoss es, es spielte keine Rolle, dass er die Worte des Gesangs nicht verstand. Er verstand genug um zu spüren, das es was mit ihm zu tun hatte. 

Dritter Akt. Schlaflosigkeit im Land der Prinzessin. Ein beleibter Mann sang wiegend, als ob das ganze Publikum in Watte getaucht und in den Schlaf gewogen werden sollte. Doch die Musik veränderte sich rasch, steigerte sich, und mit ihr Johns Puls. 

Und dann sang der Chor. John vergaß die Pracht, die Menschen um ihn herum, den Krieg, er vergaß alles. Mary griff nach seiner Hand und er hielt sie, wie hypnotisiert.  
Der Mann setzte zu einem beeindruckenden Crescendo an und der Chor triumphierte auf.

Wenn Schönheit sich nur genug verdichtete und reinen Herzens war, konnte man sie fast nicht ertragen. Wahre Schönheit, so selten sie war, so schmerzhaft fühlte sie sich an. Spürte man durch sie, wie verdorben man sich selbst glaubte? In diesem Raum breiteten sich Hoffnung und Glauben und Liebe aus und John hielt ihre Hand, saugte sie Musik auf wie Sauerstoff. Alles war möglich. Hier draußen war alles möglich.

Auf dem Rückweg kribbelte es in Johns Bauch. Sie hatten das Radio ausgeschalten und unterhielten sich. Mary fuhr viel langsamer, als sie es hätte müssen. John hielt seinen Arm so, dass Mary ihn hin und wieder streifte. Der Zauber der Oper trug sie bis nach Chesterfield.

Mary parkte ihr Auto in einer Seitenstraße. Sie klickte noch einmal an der Tür, um zu prüfen, ob sie abgeschlossen hatte. John stellte sich direkt hinter sie. Als Mary sich umdrehte, warf er alles über Bord und küsste sie.

Es war kurz und... anders, als er es erwartet hatte. Überhaupt nicht leidenschaftlich. Eher fremd. Mary stieß ihn weg, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie wischte sich hektisch über die Lippen, wie um seine Berührung loszuwerden. John stammelte vor sich hin, entsetzt, verwirrt, überfordert. Der Zauber war zerplatzt. Und mit ihm der Traum von einer Heimat, von einem Brief, von einem Lazarett und einem schützenden Wall, hinter dem er verweilen konnte. 

John rannte praktisch ins Haus und hinauf in sein Zimmer. Sie war doch für ihn bestimmt, diese Frau, sie war doch so gut zu ihm gewesen, wieso, wieso, was...?

John schloss seine Tür hinter sich. Ohne Licht anzumachen sackte er auf den Fußboden, hielt sich den Kopf, als könne er so verhindern, das er explodierte. Mary wies ihn ab, wies ihn ab, wies ihn ab.

Druck baute sich in seiner Brust auf, er bekam keine Luft mehr. Er würde ersticken. Seine Augen brannten, doch es kamen keine Tränen, die Erlösung gebracht hätte.  
Sein Handy, er zog es aus der Tasche, stöpselte Kopfhörer ein, drehte die Musik auf, diesen einen Song, den er schon so oft gehört hatte. Es war so laut, dass es fast schmerzte. Die Gitarren hämmerten in seinen Ohren, stachen auf ihn ein wie Messer, die Bässe dröhnten lauter als sein Herzschlag, John ertrank in den Worten, die seinen Kopf lahmlegten. Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht mehr hören.

Und endlich weinte er. Sein Torso bebte unter den Schluchzern. Tränen liefen an seinen Schläfen entlang. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Sie wies ihn ab, wies ihn ab, wies ihn ab.

Seine Überforderung verlor sich in der schieren Gewalt der Lautstärke, er konnte sie nicht wieder finden. All das, für das er keine Worte hatte, schrie ihm jemand ins Ohr wie ein sich wiederholendes Gebet. Träume, sie werden nicht wahr. Die Musik wirkte wie ein Exorzismus: Er sah der Enttäuschung ins Gesicht, er hörte seine Hilflosigkeit im Verstummen, er spürte die Angst am eigenen Leib und das befreite ihn. Manche Menschen mochten sich in einem Raum wohler fühlen, in dem sie nicht sehen konnten, was in den Ecken lauerte, doch John gehörte zu denen, die Monster sehen musste, damit er eine Chance hatte, sie zu besiegen. Man besiegte nichts, dass man nicht kannte. 

John hörte den Song eine ganze Stunde lang. Zeit spielte keine Rolle. Zuerst verschwanden die Tränen, dann verschwand das Gefühl der Ohnmacht, der Machtlosigkeit und der Überforderung. Etwas anderes nahm seinen Platz ein: Akzeptanz. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, jetzt sah er das. Holmes hatte Recht behalten, und er hasste ihn nur noch mehr dafür. Nur sich selbst verabscheute er in diesem Moment noch mehr. Er hatte den warmen Ofen, an den er sich zurückziehen wollte, enttarnt. Es hatte sich als Streichholz antpuppt, kurze, heiße Flamme. Träume, sie werden nicht wahr. Doch nun hatte er sich daran erinnert.

Denn es gab noch etwas Schlimmeres als die Hölle: die Vorstellung davon. 

Er hatte das Monster gesehen. Jetzt musste er es nur noch töten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> As I Lay Dying, 'Repeating Yesterday'
> 
> Pucchini's Turandot, 'Nessun Dorma'


	15. Chapter 15

_ever since this began_  
 _I was blessed with a curse  and for better or for worse_  
 _I was born into a hearse_

_because_  
 _everything I touch turns to stone_

 

Johns schweres Atmen durchdrang den Raum. Die Knie fest an den Körper gezogen, saß er im Badezimmer seines Zuhauses. Die Stimme seines Vaters drang wie rauchiges Gas durch jede Ritze und Pore der Tür. Er atmete durch den Mund, war den Tränen, die er weinte, nicht einmal gewahr.

»Johnnyboy«, lallte Mr Watson.

John versuchte sich noch kleiner zu machen. Dort in der Ecke des Bads, am weitesten von der Tür entfernt, hielt die Angst ihn in einer Schockstarre. Er wagte nicht, sich groß zu rühren. Am liebsten wäre er eins geworden mit den Fliesen hinter ihm.

»Du hast keinen Grund, dichzuverstecken«, säuselte sein Vater und reihte die Worte einfach aneinander. Selbst für seine Verhältnisse hatte er seine Liebe zum Alkohol heute auf die Spitze getrieben. »Komm heraus, Johnnyboy!«

John blieb, wo er war. Die Badtür war aus Massivholz mit einem stabilen Schloss, wenn er irgendwo sicher war, dann-

Sein Vater schlug von außen so heftig gegen die Tür, das sich das Holz bewegte. John zuckte zusammen. Ein erstickter Schrei kam ihm über die Lippen. Stille folgte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, zusammengekauert an der Wand, horchte er in die Nacht hinein.  
Ein zweiter Schlag, laut und brutal. John schrie laut auf, hielt sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund, doch die aufsteigende Panik war überwältigend. Er war hier nicht sicher, er war nirgendwo sicher. 

Sein Herz pumpte das Blut immer schneller in den Blutkreislauf, sein Blutdruck stieg. Sein Atem raste, die Knie fingen zu zittern an. Ein eiserner Käfig legte sich um Johns Brustkorb und drückte immer fester zu. Wenn er ihn Ohnmacht fiel, dachte John, war's das. Er würde nicht mehr aufwachen. Der dritte Schlag seines Vater war heftig genug, um die Tür fast aus den Angeln zu reißen.

»Wenn du nicht willst, komm ich dich holen.«

Es riss John aus seiner Starre. Er rappelte sich auf, durchwühlte auf Händen und Knien hektisch die Schränke nach etwas, womit er sich wehren konnte. Nagelschere, Deospray: er hatte keine Chance. Wider besseren Willens fummelte er sein Handy aus seiner engen Hosentasche, er wusste, dass das Akku leer war, und wen hätte er auch anrufen sollen?

Holmes.

John hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. In einem Akt letzter Hoffnung drückte er auf den Powerknopf des Handys. Die meisten Geräte schalteten sich bereits automatisch aus, bevor die Energie auf Null gesunken war, um die Daten der offenen Programme nicht zu gefährden. Vielleicht reichte es, um einen letzten Anruf zu machen.

Es ging an! Das Gerät schaltete sich ein, quälend langsam. Es rutschte ihm aus der schweißnassen Hand und klapperte auf den Fliesen. Sofort hob er es wieder auf.

»Du bist genau wie deine Missgeburt von Schwester.«

Wenn Harry nur hier wäre. Sie konnte soviel besser dem Monster widerstehen, sie hatte keine Angst. Während sich das Funknetz aufbaute, barst die Tür unter den Schlägen, das Holz splitterte und mit einem Tritt seines Vaters. John sah nur aufs Display, ging in die Kontaktliste und drückte auf die Nummer unter Holmes Namen. 

Die Faust seines Vaters traf ihn am Kinn. John schrie, fing die Wucht des Schlages auf, indem er sich auf den Fliesen mit den Händen abstützte. Das Handy fiel zu Boden und schlitterte, bis es am Badvorleger zum Stehen kam.

»Sherlock!«, rief John so laut er konnte, in der Hoffnung, dass er abgenommen hatte und ihn hören konnte. Er legte alles hinein in dieses Wort und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er Holmes zum ersten mal beim Vornamen nannte.

»Niemand wird dir helfen«, sagte sein Vater, hob das Handy vom Boden auf und sah aufs Display. Er grinste und warf es John in den Schoß.

John wagte es kaum, den Blick vom Gesicht seines Vaters zu nehmen. Doch als er schließlich doch einen Blick auf das Telefon wagte, war das Display schwarz. Sein Handy war tot.

John sah hoch in das Gesicht des Menschen, dessen Gene er in sich hatte. Es sah so fremd aus, wie das Gesicht eines Wilden aus einer grusligen Kindergeschichte. Doch gleichzeitig war ihm jeden einzelne Falte in diesem Gesicht vertraut. »Bitte, Dad«, flüsterte er erstickt. »Bitte.« 

»Du wirst lernen, mir zu gehorchen.«

John nickte, er hätte alles abgenickt.

Sein Vater ging in die Hocke. »Verkauf mich nicht für dämlich. Du hältst dich wohl für was Besseres, nur weil du deine Zeit mit anderen faulen Idioten verbringst, statt zu arbeiten und deinen Vater zu unterstützen, wie es sich gehört. Aber damit ist ab sofort Schluss, verstanden?«

John nickte wieder.

»Niemand wird Arzt, wenn ihm alle Finger fehlen, oder?« Mr Watsons Gesicht hellte sich auf. »Das hat mir schon bei deiner Schwester gefallen.«

Adrenalin schoss wie Kryptonit durch seine Venen. »Nicht, Dad, bitte. Bitte! Ich geb dir was ich habe, alles Geld das ich noch habe, wirklich, ich such mir einen Job, du wirst stolz auf mich sein, wenn-«

Mr Watson hob die Nagelschere vom Boden auf und stach sie zum Auftakt seinem Sohn in den Handrücken. 

 

* 6 Stunden zuvor *

 

Versagen war das zweite Gesicht eines Genies. Hohe Intelligenz gab es nur im Zusammenhang mit einer unvorstellbaren Angst, hinter seinen Erwartungen zurück zu bleiben. An guten Tagen spürte man sie, die Kraft die in einem steckte, der pure Wille zu großen Dingen, die Obsession, die einen fast auffraß. Um die Welt zu verändern brauchte es mindestens zwei Eigenschaften: Der unerschütterliche Glaube an sich selbst und eine Überzeugung. Wenn gewöhnliche Menschen scheiterten, nun, dann hatten sie einfach Pech gehabt oder hätten ihr Vorhaben besser durchdenken sollen. Diese Ausrede galt nicht für Holmes und Menschen wie ihn. Je mehr er wusste, je mehr er lernte, desto klarer wurde ihm, wie wenig er eigentlich wusste. Die Komplexität einer Welt zu erfassen, die nur in Zusammenhängen existierte, erforderte extensive Auseinandersetzung damit, dass Erfolg auch und sogar hauptsächlich im Scheitern stattfinden konnte. Fehler wiesen den Weg, solange man aus ihnen lernte.

Insofern war es Sherlock Holmes nicht unbekannt, etwas nicht zu bekommen, das er wollte. Und weil es ihm nicht unbekannt war, fühlte es sich so schlecht an.

Sherlock hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geweint, das letzte Mal musste er es als Strategie eingesetzt haben, um als Kind von seiner Mutter zu bekommen, was er wollte. Tränen waren nicht zielführend, hatten keine Funktion, die ihm einen Nutzen stiftete. Es gab andere Wege, um Traurigkeit nachzugeben.

Er war die heftigste Dosis gewesen, die er seit Langem genommen hatte. Drogen waren die Lüge, die er brauchte, damit er es aushalten konnte. Vertrauen war nicht seine Stärke, vielleicht weil er wusste, wie einfach das Leben war, wenn man log, verschwieg, verdrehte. Und Sherlock log, verschwieg und verdrehte was das Zeug hielt, wenn es um John Watson ging. 

Seine Intelligenz, sein Genie bewahrte ihn nicht vor der Falle, in die auch alle Normalsterblichen hineintappten: 'Dieses Mal wird es klappen. Es wird alles anders.' Hoffnung war verlockend, wer wünschte sich nicht, dass sich seine Begierden erfüllten, wenn man nur genug Geduld hatte? Hoffnung hielt Sherlock am Leben, und in der Hoffnung lebte er am meisten für die Tagträume.  
Niemand wusste davon, niemals hätte er es verraten. Es war so dumm, es war gewöhnlich. Jeder träumte von einem besseren Leben, und weil Sherlock alles hatte, träumte er von John Watson. 

John lernte seinen Vater kennen und verdiente sich damit dessen Bewunderung, malte er sich aus. John und er alberten zusammen auf dem Flur in der Uni, malte er sich aus. Dieses Gefühl, dass er damit verband, es war zu gut. Wie ein dicker Ballon, der in seiner Brust und seinem Bauch anschwoll und alles Negative verdrängte. Dinge, die ihn sonst maßlos nervten, bemerkte er kaum. Die Illusion, sich von jemandem geliebt zu fühlen, in den man verliebt war, auch wenn derjenige kein echtes Interesse hatte, war überwältigend schön. John und er, wie sie auf einer Straßen nebeneinander liefen, raus tiefer Überzeugung heraus redeten, lachten, stehen blieben um sich zu küssen. Sherlock schämte sich dafür, wie glücklich ihn allein die wage Hoffnung machte, dass das eines Tages Wirklichkeit wäre. 

Und es brach ihm jedes Mal das Herz, wenn er begriff, dass das, wofür er lebte, seit er in John verliebt war, nicht existierte. Wie oft schrieb John ihm erst sehr spät oder gar nicht auf seine Nachrichten zurück? Wie oft sprach John von Mary, die er so ansah, wie Sherlock es sich für sich selbst wünschte? Wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, dass John einen ersten Schritt machen und ihm deutlich zeigen würde, dass auch er verliebt war, doch es war nie geschehen. Er kam sich so lächerlich dabei vor, jeden Subtext zu analysieren, seine Körpersprache zu interpretieren, auf das Zeichen zu warten: 'Ja, ich will eine Beziehung mit dir.' Es war nie geschehen und nun hatte er Angst, dass es nie geschehen würde, dass John immer nur Freundschaft empfingen würde. 

Es tat weh, so ungern er es zugab. Unter Zuhilfenahme sehr vieler Zurechtmachungen hielt er sich über Wasser, doch in Wahrheit wusste er, dass John nicht das gleiche empfand. Gab es eine härtere Prüfung, als Zurückweisung verkraften zu müssen? Auf diese Weise abgelehnt zu werden, ließ einen immer mit dem Gedanken zurück, man sei nicht liebenswert. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand 'Ich will dich nicht' sagte, stahl derjenige einem ein Stück von einem selbst. Und John schrie diesen Satz quasi aus jeder Pore.

Wenn John doch nur nicht so wäre, wie er war. Wenn es Sherlock doch nur egal wäre, wie es klang, wenn er ihn zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie schön John war, wie attraktiv die Sehnen an seinem Hals hervortraten, wenn dieser den Kopf drehte. Er könnte Tage damit verbringen, ihn nur anzustarren, aber er wollte es nicht. Die Reinheit seiner Seele war so verteufelt intoxikativ, es spottete jeder Beschreibung. Ließe man ihm die Wahl, er würde ihn vergessen wollen. John hatte nicht einmal die Spur einer Ahnung, was in Sherlock eigentlich vorging - jedes Mal, wenn er von John einen Kuss erzwang, den er doch eigentlich geschenkt bekommen wollte, den er jedoch nicht bekommen würde, ließe er ihm eine Wahl. 

Sherlock war dankbar. Der Rausch machte sein gebrochenes Herz erträglich, senkte die kitschigen, theatralischen Gedanken, die er verabscheute, auf ein Maß herab, das er bewältigen konnte. Das Nichts in seinem Kopf, seinem Herz, seiner Angst, er hieß es willkommen.

Am Abend kam Sherlock mithilfe von Tramadol holprig von seinem Trip herunter. Er hatte John bereits vor Stunden eine SMS geschrieben; bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Nichts hasste er mehr, als sich immer wieder dabei zu erwischen, aufs Display zu starren und es unverändert zu sehen. Er kam sich langweilig und unbedeutend vor, es verletzte seinen Narzißmus erheblich. Deshalb ließ er sein Handy gleich zu Hause, als er in sein Auto stieg und sich auf den Weg nach Sheffield machte, um Victor aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen. 

Die Bande der Nazis, auf die sie getroffen waren, existierte bereits nicht mehr. Sherlock musste beinahe selbstzufrieden grinsen bei dem Gedanken, wie leicht es gewesen war, sie zu zerstreuen. Victor würde begeistert sein.

 

\---

 

John stöhnte. Er hatte furchtbare Magenschmerzen, weil er sich wiederholt erbrochen hatte. Seine schmerzende Hand hielt er an seinen Körper gepresst. Die Kuppe seines kleinen Fingers fehlte. Die Schmerzen fühlten sich taub an, als habe sein Körper sie vorübergehend abgeschaltet, damit John klar genug war, einen Fluchtplan zu entwickeln. Er musste hier raus, so schnell es ging. Sein Vater hatte ihn mit der Wäscheleine, die über der Badewanne befestigt war, mit einer Hand an die Toilette gefesselt. Ihm wurde schwindlig und John stöhnte wieder.

»Du warst schon immer ein Schwächling«, sagte sein Vater. Er saß auf dem Fußboden, mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt. »Du hast als Baby immer nur geweint. Von Anfang an warst du eine Enttäuschung.« Er trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche und betrachtete das verheulte Gesicht seines erwachsenen Sohnes. »Ich hab deiner Mutter verboten, dich zu trösten und dich zu umarmen, aber die Schlampe hat sich nicht daran gehalten. Ihr hast du zu verdanken, dass du so ein Versager bist.«

John sagte nichts. Vor Stunden war sein Vater nach Hause gekommen, betrunken und aggressiv. Er hatte ihn schon oft in diesem Zustand erlebt, doch dann rief Johns Mutter an und sein Vater nahm den Hörer ab, statt wie sonst sämtliche Anrufe zu ignorieren. Es gab einen Streit und schließlich hatte den Hörer aufgeschmissen und weiter getrunken. Und sich irgendwann ein Opfer gesucht.  
Normalerweise gab es selbst bei seinem Vater eine Hemmschwelle, die er nicht übertrat. Über Johns Schwester Harry war er desöfteren gestrauchelt, doch bei John, so grausam er sich auch verhielt, blieb es in gewissen Maßen. Bis heute. John wusste nicht, was passiert war, welches Ereignis dafür verantwortlich war, dass er nun im Badezimmer gefesselt lag, sein Auge anschwellte und er am ganzen Körper Schmerzen hatte. 

»Du wirst nich mehr in die Schule gehen«, fuhr Mr Watson fort. »Das hört auf. Du suchst dir einen Job. Ich hab es satt, für so einen wie dich zu sorgen. Ich hätte dir das sowieso nie erlauben dürfen, du hast meine Großzügigkeit bloß ausgenutzt.«

Schweigen. John versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er in Zukunft leben würde. Arbeiten in einer Autowerkstatt, sein Gehalt abliefern, ein Leben lang. Wenn er die Tortour überlebte, würde er dann fliehen?  
Doch wohin? Noch einmal neu anfangen, nur mit einem Schulabschluss und einem abgebrochenem Studium? In einer fremden Stadt und noch dazu allein? Er dachte an seine Mutter, vielleicht würde sie ihn aufnehmen, wenn er genug bettelte. Er könnte woanders weiter studieren, weit weg von ihr. Wenn er hier heraus kam.

»Ich wusste immer, dass du eine Schwuchtel bist. Das hast du von deiner Mutter, die hat für jeden die Beine geöffnet. Die hat das schwache Blut in diese Familie gebracht.« Er trank aus der Flasche, gierig. Die klare Flüssigkeit lief ihm übers Kinn und er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ab. »Sie hat die ganze Familie zerstört mit ihrer Selbstsucht, statt dankbar zu sein, nich?«

John reagierte noch immer nicht. 

»Ich dachte, bei mir mach ich es besser. Für deine Nutte von Schwester hab ich mich von Anfang an nich interessiert, die verfickte Hure hat sie sich schon gekrallt gehabt. Du warst aber ein Mann, nein, ich dachte, du würdest mich nich so enttäuschen. Aber da konnt ich nichts mehr machen.« Mr Watson klang fast traurig. 

John spürte den Ekel, der ihm den ganzen Rücken runter lief. Seinem Vater dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich selbst bemitleidete, widerte ihn so sehr an, dass er für einen Moment sogar seine Angst vergaß. »Ich hab Mary geküsst.« 

Sein Vater sah ihn an. Da lag etwas Neues in seinem Blick, etwas, das zuvor nicht da gewesen war. 

John spürte eine so tiefe Befriedigung wie nie zuvor. »Ich hab sie gefickt«, log er. »Ich hab mir tausendmal vorgestellt, wie ich sie dir wegschnappe, sobald sie von dir genug hat. Ich bin kein Schlappschwanz wegen Mom, sondern wegen dir, und deshalb hab ich Mary mal meinen Schlappschwanz spüren lassen, wie sie es genossen hat, das hättest-«

Wumm. Sein Vater hatte die Flasche nach ihm geworfen. John drückte sich flach auf den Boden und das Glas zerbarst über seinem Kopf. Mit hochrotem Gesicht ging Mr Watson auf ihn los.

Gleich war es vorbei.

 

\---

Mit Victor zog Sherlock, entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, noch im Auto zwei Linien Koks durch die Nase. Normalerweise blieb er bei seinen Favoriten und wechselte kaum oder gar nicht hin und her, doch heute machte er eine Ausnahme. Er war geknickt wegen John und wollte sich nicht mehr traurig und abgewiesen fühlen. Das Kokain half. 

Sie waren gut drauf. Die Musik dröhnte laut und hart aus den Boxen. Victor erzählte in einer Tour und Sherlock nickte nur, sein Kopf war schwer und er träumte vor sich hin, während er sein Auto die letzten Meter bis zum Club lenkte. 

Kaum war er ausgestiegen, fummelte Victor am Reißverschluss seiner Hose herum. Sherlock war ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt, Gott, was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Jemanden, der ohnehin kein Interesse außer Freundschaft an ihm hatte? Victor kicherte, hatte seine Schwierigkeiten, den Verschluss zu öffnen. Als er es geschafft hatte, schob er eine Hand hinein und streckte sich mit dem Kopf nach oben.

Sie küssten sich. Sherlock spürte, wie er hart wurde. Scheiß auf John Watson, sollte der doch machen, was er wollte. Wenn er zu feige war, sich auf Sherlock einzulassen, dann verdiente er es auch nicht besser!

In aller Öffentlichkeit vor dem Club langte Victor, noch immer rekonvaleszierend, in seine Hose und rieb ihm seinen Schwanz. Die fehlende Privatsphäre störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil. Er sah sich um, es war niemand zu sehen, was ihn beinahe ein bisschen enttäuschte. Als er in seine Unterhose kam, war er auf dem Höhepunkt seines Rausches.

Im Club mixte er sich einen bitteren Cocktail und ging dann hoch in sein Büro. Seine Laune war phantastisch. Der Club füllte sich langsam und das rege Treiben hinter der verschlossenen Tür versetzte ihn in eine angenehme, aufgekratzte Stimmung.  
Er beschloss, noch eine Line zu ziehen. Mit einem Taschenmesser brachte er den Stoff in die richtige Form, als sein Blick zufällig auf sein Handy fiel. Er spürte schon beim Anblick des Gerätes einen Stich der Enttäuschung in seiner Brust. Mit Sicherheit hatte er noch immer keine Antwort auf seine letzte Nachricht bekommen.

Er weckte das Handy aus seinem Schlaf und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, das ein Anruf von John eingegangen war, etwa eine halbe Stunde zuvor. Ohne zu überlegen klickte er auf Rückruf und wartete, dass es klingelte, doch der Anruf wurde sofort zu Johns Mailbox weitergeleitet. Der schlief wahrscheinlich schon. 

Sherlock teilte die Line noch mal in zwei und zog sie sich in die beiden Nasenlöcher. Anschließend zog er die Nase hoch und hielt sie sich für eine Sekunde zu.

Hach, das Leben war leicht. Er lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Scheiß auf John! Er hatte Schuld daran, dass er sich so mies fühlte! Was hatte er nicht alles getan, ihm einen Job besorgt, mit ihm ein Gehirn seziert, hatte ihm Karten für die Oper beschenkt und ihm offen und ehrlich gezeigt, was er wollte. Wenn er nicht gut genug war für ihn, dann bitte schön, sollte er sich auch nicht beschweren, dass Sherlock seine Schmerzen lindern wollte. Was war er bitte für ein Mensch, der ihm erst so wehtat und ihm dann auch noch verbieten wollte, ein Heilmittel zu schlucken?

Sherlock war ihm doch total egal! John ging es nur um Mary, Mary, Mary. Bestimmt hatte er sogar die Opernkarten gar nicht seinem Vater überlassen sondern selbst-

Oh Gott. Sherlock setzt sich kerzengerade auf. Das war genau das, was John tun würde, wie konnte er so blind gewesen sein? Es würde seinem Freund so ähnlich sehen, die Karten zu nehmen und dann selbst mit Mary hinzugehen - zu Turandot, einer der romantischsten Opern überhaupt. Bestimmt hatte John sich hinreißen lassen. Wenn Mr Watson davon Wind bekäme-

Der Anruf. Seitdem sie aufeinander getroffen waren, als Sherlock high war, war John offensichtlich sauer. Warum sollte er ihn dann anrufen? Was wenn sein Vater ausgeflippt war?  
Er zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Watsons, und sei es nur, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

 

\---

 

»Du wirst mir nie wieder in die Quere kommen!«, spucke sein Vater und schlug Johns Kopf brachial auf den Fußboden. Er sah Sterne am Rand seines Blickfeldes funkeln. Der Schmerz in seiner Hand war unerträglich stark und dass sein Dad auf seiner Brust saß und ihn so am Boden festhielt, half ihm nicht dabei, genug Sauerstoff zu bekommen.

Mr Watson hatte ihn die Treppe hinunter geschleift und im Wohnzimmer verprügelt. Striemen, breit und hässlich, zogen sich über sein Gesicht. John dachte, es würde nie aufhören, die Qualen würden bis in die Ewigkeit andauernd und hinter den Schmerzen existierte keine Welt mehr. Flucht und Kampf waren in weite Ferne gerückt. Ein Fingernagel bohrte sich in sein Auge und lautes Kreischen entfuhr aus seiner Kehle, das sich in seinen eigenen Ohren seltsam entrückt anhörte, als sei es gar nicht er, der da schrie. Wild schlug und trat er um sich. Schließlich, mit einer Endgültigkeit, die es für beide besiegelte, legten sich schwere, grobe Hände um seine Kehle.

Sämtlich Geräusche erstickten. Nun war es soweit, der Moment war gekommen. Seltsamerweise spürte er keine Angst mehr oder Panik. Seine reflexartige, schwache Gegenwehr drang nicht einmal bis zu ihm durch. John war nur froh, dass es gleich vorbei war. Irgendwie hatte er es immer gewusst, als liefe eine Uhr ab, seit er auf die Welt gekommen war, mit einem Stempel auf der Stirn: Minderwertige Ware. Von Anfang an war es hierauf hinausgelaufen und jetzt konnte er sich in sein Schicksal ergeben, es erfüllen. Es hatte nicht sollen sein, sein Leben, er, ja - er hatte nicht sollen sein.  
Ein letztes Mal schlug er die Augen auf. Es roch gut, unidentifizierbar, aber gut. Licht flackerte undeutlich über ihm. Er fühlte sich leicht, spürte keine Schmerz-

Das Leben entglitt ihm in der Sekunde, als die Hände von seinem Hals verschwanden. Reflexartig fasste er sich selbst an die eigene Kehle, röchelte qualvoll. Ganz langsam kehrte die Hölle zu ihm zurück und entriss ihn dem Frieden, den er mehr als alles andere herbeisehnte.  
Das Husten fühlte sich an, als risse es seinen Körper entzwei. Er wusste nicht, wo er begann und endete, so unerträglich empfand er seinen Zustand. Lärm drang an sein Ohr und als er es wieder wagte, die blutigen Finger vom Hals zu nehmen, sah sich John um.

Sherlock Holmes stand über eine wimmernde Figur am Boden gebeugt. Er hatte einen Gürtel um den Hals der Gestalt gelegt und bohrte seine Stiefelspitze gleichzeitig in seinen Rücken. Die Schlinge um den Hals war fest zugezogen, sein Vater erstickte wie der Sohn nur Minuten zuvor. 

John streckte die Hand aus, Er röchelte, schob sich über den feuchten Boden, ein Gemisch aus Alkohol, Erbrochenem, Schweiß und Blut. Er wollte etwas sagen, sich ausdrücken, doch panisch stellte er fest, dass kein Ton dabei heraus kam. Hilflos versuchte er, die Worte hinter seiner Stirn mit der Stimme zu verbinden.

»Jetzt bekommst du endlich, was du verdienst«, sagte Holmes leise. Doch seine Worte waren nicht das, was John Angst machte, sondern das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, das Funkeln in seinen Augen. Er genoss es. 

Mühsam quälte John ein Röcheln hervor und versuchte, sich weiter über den Bodenbelag zu schieben. »Ni«, begann er unter Schmerzen, wieder weinend. »Ni-ni.« 

Doch Holmes beachtete ihn nicht.

»Ni-ni. Ni-nich. Nich«, winselte John aus seiner zerquetschten Kehle hervor. »Nich-nich.«

Da hörte Holmes ihn. Drohend ragte er über der Watson-Familie auf wie ein Racheengel. Sein Gesicht lag so im Dunkeln, dass er nur aus Schatten zu bestehen schien, die markanten Gesichtszüge verzerrt. Furcht erfüllte John, tief bis in die Knochen.

»Es ist gleich vorbei. Sieh einfach nicht hin«, sagte Holmes sanft. »Er wird dir nie-«

»Nich! Nich!«, wiederholte John unter Aufbietung seiner letzten Kräfte. Er wusste nicht, warum ihm das so wichtig war, aber das war es.

»Ich soll ihn verschonen?«, fragte Holmes ungläubig und ließ den Gürtel lockerer. Mr Watson wimmerte und jaulte, sobald er dazu wieder genug Luft in den Lungen hatte. 

John nickte heftig. Es war nicht rational oder vernünftig oder logisch. Doch sein Vater sollte nicht sterben.

»John, du bist nicht ganz klar. Wenn ich es jetzt nicht erledige, nutzt er die nächste Chance und bringt es zu Ende. Wenn es heißt, er oder du, dann...« Er brach ab. »Du bist nicht klar«, wiederholte er schließlich. »Ich rufe dir einen Krankenwagen, sobald-«

»Nich«, flehte John mit allem, was er noch konnte. »Bitt nich.«

Und Holmes, so grausam er zu Anderen war, so wenig konnte er es diesem Jungen gegenüber sein. Er starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an und ließ den Gürtel los, ließ von Mr Watson ab. 

John legte den Kopf auf dem Boden ab. Er weinte stumm vor sich hin, brannte von innen heraus an der Folter, die er durchlitten hatte. »Nich, nich«, wiederholte er wie ein Mantra. »Nich, nich.«

Jemand strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. »Du wirst dich vollständig erholen, keine Angst.«

Es war keine angenehme Berührung. »Nich, nich.«

»Es wird alles gut, das verspreche ich. Ich hab noch eine Tramadol dabei, die wird dir helfen. Ist gegen die Schmerzen.« 

Obwohl die Stimme liebevoll und freundlich war, misstraute John ihr zutiefst. Mit Gewalt versuchte jemand, seine Lippen auseinander zu ziehen, doch ohne Erfolg. John presste die Zähne fest zusammen. 

»Da-ha-für wirst du bü-büßen.« Eine andere Stimme. Der Schatten entfernte sich. John drehte den Kopf.

»Ich muss mich nicht an Johns Bitte halten«, sprach der Schatten plötzlich völlig verändert. »Es kostet mich nichts, glaub mir.«

»Es kosstet dich meinen Wichser vonn Sohn«, brachte Mr Watson undeutlich hervor.

Der Schatten rang mit sich.

»Nich. Nicht«, flüsterte John heiser. 

»Du bist schwach, genau wie er.« Johns Vater schien immer klarer zu werden. »Ich werde auch ausrotten, beide, wie de Pest.« Er hustete. »Und ich bi-bin nicht der Einzige, der euch hasst.«

Der Schatten reagierte nicht.

»Nicht. Bihitte.« John.

Mr Watson startete einen Versuch, sich aufzurichten.

»Du steckst da mit drin«, entfuhr es dem Schatten überrascht. »Diese Nazi-Gang, du-«

Mr Watson hustete wieder. »Alles, wie-«

»Ich kann ihn nicht davonkommen lassen. Es tut mir leid, John.« Und es klang, als habe Sherlock Holmes diesen Satz noch nie so ernst gemeint.

»Nicht. Nicht, bitte. Nicht.« Johns Schnappatmung ließ den Druck auf seiner Brust wieder steigen, er stieß Laute aus, animalisch fast, die nicht mehr menschlich klangen sondern viel, viel älteren Ursprungs waren. »Bitte.«

»John...«

»Bitte. Nicht. Bitte.«

Holmes drehte sich zum Vater. »Du hast deinen Sohn und deine Tochter nicht verdient«, würgte er angewidert hervor, so voller Verachtung, dass er fast einen fauligen Geschmack im Mund hatte. »Und du verdienst eine Strafe.«

»Du bist nicht Gott.« Wütend raffte Mr Watson sich auf.

Holmes trat ihm in den Magen. Mr Watson stöhnte, lag wieder am Boden.

»Nicht. Nicht.«

Holmes schob das Hemd von Mr Watson hoch, das im Laufe des Abends aus der Hose gerutscht war. Er hatte keine Wahl. Mit den Fingern tastete er nach der richtigen Stelle in der Wirbelsäule. »Ich glaube nicht an Gott.«

Holmes holte aus und trat mit der Spitze seines Stiefels im richtigen Winkel gegen einen Wirbel der Wirbelsäule. Johns Vater schrie erstickt auf und keuchte dann nur noch, offenbar unbeweglich vor Qual. Nur sein Kopf zuckte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Es sah beinahe lächerlich aus.

Da begriff John. Alle Schmerzen traten in den Hintergrund. Er robbte auf seinen Unterarmen zu seinem Vater, riss dessen Hosenbein nach oben. Holmes trat ein paar Schritte zurück. John biss seinem Vater in die Wade. Keine erkennbare Reaktion.

»Spür-hir-rst du das?«, schrie er seinen Vater heiser an. »Hastu das gemerkt?«

Er bekam kein Feedback. Zwei Mal biss er ihn noch, bis Mr Watson auf seine Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln antwortete und ansonsten winselte.

Nicht, nicht. Vater. Gebrochenes Kreuz. Rollstuhl. John würde fortan für ihn sorgen müssen. Keine Flucht, er konnte nicht weg. Querschnittsgelähmt. Holmes. 

»Geh weg«, flüsterte John erschöpft. 

»Ich musste es tun«, antwortete Holmes tonlos, ohne ihn anzusehen. »Jetzt bist du ihm körperlich überlegen. Ich hab getan, was du gesagt hast. Ich hab ihn nicht- Ich meine, er ist nicht-«

John rollte sich instinktiv wie ein Fötus zusammen. 

»Ich bezahle ein Pflegeheim für deinen Vater, du musst dich nicht um ihn kümmern. Es ist meine-« Er verstummte, als sein Freund auf dem Boden die Arme um seinen Körper schlang, als könne er damit verhindern, dass er auseinander brach.

»Nicht, nicht«, murmelte John abwesend vor sich hin. »Nicht, nicht.«

Sherlocks Rausch war abgeklungen und er fiel tief, tiefer als je zuvor. Mit zitternden Händen drehte er sich weg, um einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, er konnte John nicht mehr ansehen. An der Tür drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um, betrachtete den blonden Jungen, der blaue Polizeiboxen in seine Schulhefte gemalt hatte. Den Jungen, dessen Wünsche jederman missachtet und mit Füßen getreten hatte. Der vielleicht nie eine Chance hatte. Er hätte ihn retten können, doch stattdessen hatte auch er seine Wünsche missachtet.  
Dann ließ er die beiden zurück und wusste, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde. 

Die Rettungssanitäter hoben John auf die Liege. Widerstands- und willenlos ließ John alles geschehen, sah nichts, hörte nichts, taub, stumm, nichts.

'Nicht, nicht.' Wem auch immer es galt. 

 

 

ENDE TEIL EINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Bring Me The Horizon, 'Blessed With A Curse'


	16. Chapter 16

**Teil 2**

**Bitterness is a paralytic. Love is a much more vicious motivator.**

_It is the seed that you've sown_  
 _cause you were the one sure thing_  
 _maybe I'm not crazy, just inconsolable_  
 _there is no mystery to be revealed_  
 _and so we tell the truth and then run_  
 _I love you because I love you_  
 _and I did think that you were the one_

 

 

Noch eine Zigarette an, noch fünf Minuten Zeit stehlen.

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

Sherlock rieb sich nachdenklich über den Kiefer, er hatte sich seit Tagen nicht rasiert. Manchmal, wenn etwas wirklich Schlimmes oder wirklich Gutes geschah, war nichts mehr wie zuvor. Was einem fremd vorkam, schien plötzlich vertraut. Dinge, die einem einmal wichtig schienen, an die verschwendete man keinen Gedanken mehr. Die Zeit hatte einen anderen Wert bekommen, mal raste sie, brach in großen Brocken ab, und dann schien sie wieder nicht zu vergehen. Etwas - jemand - hatte die Parameter für die Zeit verändert. Sherlock stand am Eingang seines Clubs, Musik scholl durch die offene Tür hinter ihm. Nine Inch Nails. Die Band hatte er selbst ausgewählt. So früh am Nachmittag waren außer Greg, Victor und ihm selbst niemand da. Besser so. Die beiden kamen mit allen seinen Launen klar.

Wie lange konnte er sich seine Auszeit noch gönnen? Seit einer Woche hatte er nichts verkauft, keinen Lieferanten getroffen, mit niemandem geredet. Er pendelte zwischen dem Club und Victors Wohnung hin und her, ging nicht zur Uni, nicht nach Hause. Irgendwann musste er sein normales Leben wieder aufnehmen, so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Das war vielleicht das schlimmste dabei. Während für Sherlock kein Stein seines Lebens mehr auf dem anderen lag, war die Welt um ihn herum weitergelaufen.

Seit Tagen regnete es in Strömen. Dicke, kalte Regentropfen prasselten auf den gepflasterten Parkplatz vor dem Pleasure. Sherlock sah dem Treiben zu, während er die Zigarette gnadenlos bis zu Filter trieb. Seit der Nacht mit John war er nicht mehr high gewesen und es fehlte ihm nicht, nicht so sehr jedenfalls, wie ihm John fehlte. Sein ganzer Körper, blass und kränklich von zuviel Nikotin und zu wenigen Nährstoffen, wurde von einer dicken Gänsehaut überzogen. 

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt.

Die Musik beruhigte ihn. Denn eine Frage ließ ihm keine Ruhe: Was hätte er anders machen können? Die Bullen rufen? John schnappen und mit ihm abhauen? Den Vater erst laufen lassen und es dann wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen? Hätte eine dieser Möglichkeiten womöglich dazu geführt, dass er John hätte behalten können?

Sherlock fragte sich, warum er es nicht einfach getan hatte. Sich seinen Freund geschnappt und weit, weit weg. Vielleicht nach America oder Australien. Wen hatten sie beide hier schon, der sich nicht ersetzen ließe? Seine Mutter jammerte den ganzen Tag nur über seinen Vater, dem er im Grunde völlig egal war. Von Johns Familie mal ganz zu schweigen. Sie waren beide jung, beide intelligent, der eine vielleicht mehr als der andere, doch John besaß Fähigkeiten, über die er selbst nicht verfügte. Ja, das machte sie beide aus, sie waren aus dem gleichen Stoff und dennoch von unterschiedlicher Gestalt. Deshalb war es so gut mit John, deshalb war er ihm so wichtig. Er verstand ihn, ohne redundant zu sein. Sie waren sich ähnlich genug, um instinktiv zusammen zu gehören, und verschieden genug, um Raum zu haben, sich Seite an Seite zu entwickeln. Wie oft passierte das im Leben?

Doch was hatte er John gebracht? Er hatte ihn ins Chaos gestürzt. 

»Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt, nur weil er dich nicht mag.« Victor trat zu Sherlock in den Regen hinaus, der ihm auf die Hosenbeine und Schuhe fiel. Sein graues Shirt hatte er nachlässig in seine Blue Jeans gestopft. »Er ist nur ein Junge. Kopf hoch.«

»Lass mich in Ruhe.« Sherlock hatte keine Lust, darüber zu sprechen. 

Victor wäre nicht Victor, wenn er so leicht nachgeben würde. »Du kannst dich hier nicht ewig verstecken. Du hast nicht mal was falsch gemacht.« Er trug noch immer einen Verband um die Schulter. Sein Körper heilte, in ein paar Wochen war er wieder ganz der Alte. Die Seele hingegen ging geduldiger mit Verletzungen um.

Victor war im Unrecht. Nichts, dass Sherlock getan hatte, war John auch nur im Entferntesten eine Hilfe gewesen. Er hatte ihn gewollt, ihn sich genommen, ihn herausgerissen aus seinem Leben und dann mit allem allein gelassen. Gerettet? Nein Sherlock hatte John nicht gerettet. »Verpiss dich, im Ernst. Hab kein Bock auf ne Therapiesitzung.« Sherlock warf den Filter in den Regen, schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

»Sherlock...«, sagte Victor leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. »Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet.«

»Ja, und sieh mal, wie dankbar John dafür ist.«

»Vielleicht hat er sich wieder beruhigt, ruf ihn-«

»Nein«, wiegelte Sherlock sofort ab. »Ich werde ihn in Ruhe lassen.« Der Schaden war bereits angerichtet.

Victor sagte nichts dazu. 

Sherlock schämte sich und wie so oft, schlug Scham in Aggressivität zu. »Man, sag was du willst und dann hau ab.«

Tiefes Seufzen. »Glaubst du, ganz ehrlich, dass du zu ihm gehörst?«

»Nein.« Ja, dachte Sherlock. Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es. Ich hab es gespürt. Dort im Bett, als wir The Cure hörten und ich ihn berührt haben. Dort in der Bibliothek, wo wir zusammen gelacht haben. Dort im See. Ich kann mich nicht geirrt haben. Oder irre ich mich?

»Ihr hab auch nicht viel gemeinsam.«

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here 

Sherlock sagte nichts.

»Wie lange rennst du ihm jetzt schon nach? Jahrelang?«

Nicken.

»Vielleicht soll es einfach nicht sein, Sherlock. Versuch loszulassen, lass ihn gehen. Er kann dir sowieso nicht das Wasser reichen. Ich mag John, aber er ist... etwas merkwürdig. Wie ein Kind manchmal. Dass du ihn magst, ist vielleicht nicht mehr als ein verzweifelter Akt von Bescheidenheit, den dein Ego anders nicht austragen kann.«

Sherlock hatte nicht um eine psychologische Analyse gebeten und war umso überraschter, dass sie ausgerechnet von Victor kam. »Bullshit«, lautete seine mürrische Antwort. Dann ging er wieder in den Club.

 

\---

Sherlock stellte den letzten Müllsack vor die Tür seines Büros. Unten war es laut, der Club hatte gerade aufgemacht und lockte mit Happy Hour und Indierock. Es war ihm nur Recht, solange sie ihn in Ruhe ließen.  
Sein Büro war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es war ihm ein inneres Bedürfnis gewesen, alles auszumisten. Der ganze Dreck der letzten Jahre, er schrubbte ihn vom Boden bis sich die Haut an seinen Händen von den aggressiven Reinigungsmitteln aufzulösen begann. Sherlock trank einen Schluck Wasser und setzte sich an sein Klavier, dass mit Trost und Gemeinschaftsgefühl lockte. Beinahe automatisch glitten seinen langen Finger zu Chopin über die Tasten. Er hatte keine Noten vor sich, er brauchte keine. Es war alles in seinem Kopf.

Ein Geräusch war zu hören. »Es geht ihm nicht gut«, sprach eine Stimme von der Tür aus. »Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er sich etwas antut.« Ungefragt betrat Mycroft Holmes den Raum, betrachtete seinen jüngeren Bruder, der sich nicht einmal umdrehte. Das Licht spielte mit der Blässe seiner Haut, seinen dunklen Haare. So lange er denken konnte, hatte er ihn um seine Schönheit beneidet. Älter werden änderte nichts daran. 

»John würde sich nie suizidieren«, widersprach Sherlock und wechselte in eine andere Melodie. »Aufgeben wird für ihn nicht in frage kommen.« Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Mycroft John im Auge behielt. 

»Du warst lange nicht zuhause. Mutter macht sich Sorgen.«

»Pff«, machte Sherlock. »Als ob.« Er nahm die Hände von der Klaviatur und drehte sich halb zu seinem Bruder um. »Warum bist du hier?«

Mycroft lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. Hemd und Weste waren von exquisiter Qualität, sein Gesichtsausdruck unaufgeregt und kontrolliert. Die Fähigkeit zur Kontrolle, darum beneidete er Mycroft seit er denken konnte. 

»Sehen, ob du okay bist.«

»Und?«, fragte Sherlock mit einem offensichtlich falschen Lächeln.

»Du bist nicht okay.«

»Brillante Deduktion, wie immer«, spottete Sherlock hochnäsig. Miserabel, wie er sich fühlte, wollte er ihn auch damit infizieren. 

Mycroft sah ihn nur an. Die Schatten unter Sherlocks Augen waren dick und schwer, als läge eine Last auf ihm, die ihn nach und nach erstickte.

»Hast-« Er zögerte, schluckte, atmete tief aus. »Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?«

Mycroft überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. »Ja, wenn man das so nennen kann. Er erholt sich von seinem Nervenzusammenbruch, aber er ist noch nicht richtig wieder da, kaum in der Lage, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, geschweige denn um seinen Vater.«

Sherlock traute sich kaum zu atmen. »Was meinst du mit... noch nicht richtig wieder da...?«

»Er hat Antidepressiva bekommen. Dementsprechend verhält er sich.«

»Trizyklische oder SSRI?« Was spielte es für eine Rolle? Vielleicht versucht er nur mit dem Kloß fertig zu werden, der in seiner Kehle saß und sich nicht hinunterschlucken ließ.

»Ersteres. Hab einen Blick auf seine Krankenakte geworfen, es hat ihn hart getroffen. Der Junge ist...« Mycrofts Stimme verlor sich. »Was ist passiert, was ich noch nicht weiß, Sherlock?«

Er blickte zu Boden. Sekunden verstrichen, Bässe hämmerten im Erdgeschoss. Ein dumpfer Takt aus der Tiefe. »Ich war nah dran, ihn... ihn...« Sherlock brauchte einen Moment, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, was er gleich laut sagen würde. Schließlich sah er auf. »Ich wollte seinen Vater töten. Hätte John nicht so gebettelt, hätte ich es getan. Sein Leben ist mir nichts wert und es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht. Es war einfach die unkomplizierteste Lösung. Kein Kunststück, es wie Notwehr aussehen zu lassen. Es war praktisch Notwehr.« 

»Was hast...«

Schnell sprach er weiter. »Ich wollte es tun. Hätte es getan. » Sein Blick verlor sich. Er hörte, wie sein Bruder sich bewegte, doch er zog es vor, weiter unfokussiert auf den Boden zu starren.

Mycroft räusperte sich. »Hast du... ich meine vorher... hast du da schonmal...?«

»Einmal.« Es war nur ein Flüstern.

Stumm nickte sein Bruder. »Es tut mir leid«, sagte er nur. Keine Verurteilung, keine Moralpredigt. »Wie soll es weitergehen?«

Sherlock stöhnte, als er plötzlich einen heftigen Migräneschub bekam. Die Sinneseindrücke wurden ihm plötzlich zuviel. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. »Ich werde ausziehen. Und ich denke darüber nach, die Uni zu schmeißen.«

»Sherlock!«, protestierte Mycroft, aber sein Bruder ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

»Ich brauche keinen akademischen Titel um zu lernen und zu begreifen, wie Dinge funktionieren. Seit Beginn an hab ich mich gelangweilt, ich bin gezwungen, viel langsamer zu arbeiten als ich es tun würde, wenn man das alles mir überließe! Ich hasse es, verstehst du, es kotzt mich an! Noten und Tests, was macht das für einen Sinn? Hast du dir unser Bildungssystem mal genau angeguckt? Es geht nur um vorgefertigte Leistung, nicht ums Lernen und Verstehen und das ist, was ich machen will. Dazu brauche ich keinen Abschluss von einer bescheuerten nichtssagenden Uni.«

»Schön, dann schreiben wir dich in Cambridge ein, wie es geplant war, aber du wolltest ja nicht von John Watson weg!»

»Wär ich doch bloß nach Cambridge gegangen«, sagte Sherlock und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. 

»Einen Monat, Sherlock. Bitte. Gib mir einen Monat, ich bringe dich auf jede Uni, die infrage kommt, welche die anspruchsvoll sind.«

»Warum ist dir das so wichtig?«

»Warum ist es dir so egal?«

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. »Weil ich diesen Weg nicht folgen will, wie du es getan hast. Uni, Beruf, Heirat, Kinder, das hat mich alles nie interessiert. Glückwunsch zur Verlobung, übrigens.«

Mycroft stutzte. »Woher weißt du-«

Sherlock lächelte müde. Sein Kopf tat so weh, dass jede Sekunde zur Qual ausartete. »Sieh dir deine Hosentaschen an.«

Eine Weile blickten sie einander an, die Brüder, die so verschieden waren und sich immer weiter entfernen würden. Als sie noch Kinder waren, buhlten sie um die Liebe des Vaters. Sherlock verlor, er hatte sich nie an Regeln halten können wie sein Bruder. Sherlock war der Mann mit dem direkten Weg, furchtlos, selbstbewusst, zielstrebig. Mycroft verfolgte stets Umwege, schmeichelte, überzeugte, überraschte, wenn es für andere schon zu spät war. Jeder Weg funktionierte auf seine Weise gut und so entfernten sich die Brüder bereits unwiderruflich voneinander. 

»Ich muss schlafen«, kündigte Sherlock schließlich an und stand auf. Routinemäßig warf er einen Blick auf sein Handy. Sechs Nachrichten, hauptsächlich von Kunden, zwei von Greg. »John wird sich nicht umbringen, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Er ist stärker als das, was sein Vater oder ich ihm antun könnten.«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass du und Mr Watson auf dieselbe Seite eines Satzes gehört.«

»Du irrst dich«, sagte Sherlock und griff die Autoschlüssel vom Tisch. »Wir haben beide das Leben des einzigen Menschen zerstört, an dem uns eigentlich etwas liegt.« Und damit verließ er das Büro.

Er fand Victor hinter der Bar und zog ihn wortlos aus dem Club. Victor widersprach nicht, bereitwillig folgte er seinem Freund wohin auch immer es ging. Das war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte, um den Verlust zu verkraften: Bedingungslose Treue.

\----

Sherlock gab vor, sein Journal zu Ende zu lesen, während Victor sich im Bett auf die Seite drehte und auf seinem Handy den Nachrichtenticker einer drittklassigen Homepage verfolgte. Mit den Gedanken war er jedoch woanders, war er bei Nine Inch Nails. Seit mehr als einer Viertelstunde hatte er nicht umgeblättert. 

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

Nein, es hätte nichts geändert, selbst wenn er mit John nach Amerika gegangen wäre. John wollte Arzt werden, sich selbst befreien von dem übermächtigen Vater. Und Sherlock hätte die Geister der Vergangenheit nicht abschütteln können, genauso wenig wie die Gewissheit, dass John in ihm einen Freund sah, nicht seinen Freund. 

An Victors Rücken gepresst versuchte er einzuschlafen. Er wehrte sich dagegen, doch schließlich gab er nach, schmiegte sich an das warme Fleisch und stellte sich vor, dass es John war. Die Realität schaltete er einfach aus wie den Ton am Fernseher. Stattdessen badete er in Bildern, in Küssen, in geflüsterten Versprechen, die nicht wahr werden würde. Die Phantasie brachte Ruhe in seinen aufgewühlten Verstand, milderte seinen Schmerz, den er nicht so einfach abstellen konnte. Und fast, dachte er, als sein Bewusstsein den Weg frei machte, reichte ihm das.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used or mentioned in this chap:
> 
> Nine Inch Nails, 'Hurt'
> 
> Jonatha Brooke, 'Inconsolable'


	17. Chapter 17

_you don't want to hurt me_   
_but see how deep the bullet lies_   
_unaware that I'm tearing you asunder_   
_there's a thunder in our hearts, baby_   
_so much hate for the ones we love_   
_tell me we both matter, don't we?_

 

John saß auf dem Boden und presste mit den Handflächen die Kopfhörer so tief in seine Ohren, wie es physisch möglich war. Die Musik war laut, brutal laut, und doch nicht laut genug. Er wollte seine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören, seine eigene Welt ausblenden. 

Die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers war willkommen, und so war die Nacht. Wie ein Schutzmantel schenkte sie John die Privatsphäre, die er brauchte, um die Maske abzulegen, die er seit einer Woche trug. Manchmal weinte er die Nacht durch, das war okay. Manchmal lag er wach, starrte an die Lichtflecke an der Decke, ausgebrannt und leer, das fühlte sich viel schlimmer an. Morgen würde wieder ein schlimmer Tag werden und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Seine Hilflosigkeit war nur ein Symptom für eine viel, viel weitreichendere Veränderung in Johns Leben.

John stand um sechs auf, müde und antriebslos. Seine Bewegung war mechanisch, manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, je lauter sein Kopf um Hilfe schrie, desto tauber und nutzloser wurde sein Körper. Er stellte sich unter die Dusche. Heißes Wasser prasselte ihm auf Nacken und Rücken. John starrte auf einen Fleck in einer Fliesenfuge, minutenlang, als wäre er in Trance. Gedankenkarussel mit Warpantrieb.

Um zwanzig nach sechs weckte er seinen Vater. Mit ihm allein in einem Haus zu sein war... es ließ sich nicht beschreiben. Angst in einer Dimension, die nicht vorstellbar war. Jedes Geräusch, das John nicht selbst verursachte, ließ ihn aufhorchen. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, wenn sein Vater auch nur hustete. Es erinnerte ihn an diesen Film, den er einmal gesehen hatte: Man durchlebte den Tag, an dem man starb, immer und immer wieder. Oder war es nicht eine Episode dieser Serie, die Harry immer geguckt hatte? Über einen Detektiv? Das schlimmste dabei war: Man wusste es. Man wusste ganz genau, was passieren würde, und konnte dennoch nichts tun, als liefe der Körper auf Autopilot. Jeden Tag starb man erneut, und es fühlte sich an wie das erste Mal. Der Kreis konnte nicht nicht durchbrochen werden.

Viele dunkle Gedanken waren ihm in der vergangenen Woche durch den Kopf gegangen, als er im Krankenhaus lag. Ruhelos verbrachte er Zeit in den Wartezimmern, den Gängen, beobachtete. Ihm kam alles ganz neu vor, anders, düster. Die Hölle war kein Ort voller Feuer und Qualen, sie lebte und wuchs lebendig in den Menschen, als das, was sie wünschten und sich selbst verbaten. Was war die Welt anderes als zwei Schablonen, die übereinander gelegt werden, als Paradies und Hölle gleichzeitig. Das Konzept von Reue und die Hybris der menschlichen Rasse, sich selbst den höchsten Wert zuzuschreiben, die Arroganz, in allem eine Bedeutung sehen zu wollen, als seien die Menschen zu etwas Höherem auserkoren und nicht nur unwichtige Randexistenzen des Universums, die leben und sterben wie der Zufall es will - das war Hölle. Würden die Menschen sehen, wie bedeutungslos sie im großen Zusammenhang wirklich waren, wie leicht wäre das Leben und wie sinnlos eine Erfindung wie Hölle im Angesicht der Wahrheit. 

John erkannte, das ihm das Kraft gab. Es gab kein Schicksal, das es ihm schwer machte, keine Vorhersehung, die es böse mit ihm meinte. Sein Leben stand nirgendwo geschrieben. Er war eine Kreatur auf einem von vielen Millionen Planeten, unwichtig, belanglos - welche Freiheit zur eigenen Gestaltung gab ihm das! Menschen, sie leben in Dramen, und deren Handlung war gestaltbar. John badete in der Erkenntnis, dass niemand sein Schicksal lenkte und es keinen festgelegten Gesetzen folgte. Er war ein Gesetzloser, ein Outlaw, und das war das Einzige, dass ihn bei Verstand hielt. 

Stoisches Verhalten zu entwickeln wurde überlebensnotwendig. Das Rückenmark seines Vaters war nicht komplett zerstört worden. Von allein schaffte er keinen einzigen Schritt, doch mithilfe von Schmerztabletten, Krücken und John kam er zurecht. John half ihm ins Bad, erduldete sein Gebrabbel, erduldete das Gefühl der klebrigen Haut seines Vaters auf seinen eigenen. Das Anziehen fiel schwer, John hatte keine Routine darin. Egal, was ihm an Worten entgegen kam, er ignorierte alles. In Gedanken war er ganz woanders.

Nachdem er seinen Vater zur Physiotherapie gefahren hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Uni. Mary würde Mr Watson später abholen und sich um ihn kümmern.   
Kein Mike zu sehen, John überstand Histologie so mechanisch wie alles andere. Das Mittagessen ließ er aus, stattdessen schloss er sich für zwanzig Minuten auf dem Klo ein, saß auf dem geschlossenen Toilettendeckel, die Knie angezogen, die Füße auf der Kante abgestützt. Die Arme um die Knie gelegt lauschte er in sich hinein.

Als er den Biochemie-Hörsaal betrat, kam Leben in ihn. Keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt stand James Moriarty und grinste ihn an Seine Augen inspizierten die blauen Handabdrücke an Johns Hals. John spürte etwas aufkommen, etwas Heißes, Entflammtes, Wunderbares, tief aus seiner eigenen Hölle. Es wärmte ihm die kalten Glieder. Er grinste zurück und setzte sich dann auf einen Platz weit vorn. Moriarty setzte sich genau hinter ihn.

»Schlimme Trennung?«, fragte er sanft in Johns Nacken. »Wie man hört, hast du Holmes den Laufpass gegeben.«

John drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, sah Moriarty in die Augen. Nicht zu fassen, dass er einst Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte. Ohne ihm zu antworten oder sein Verhalten irgendwie zu erklären, starrte er ihn an. Nichts konnte ihm mehr etwas anhaben. Er war so tief unten angekommen, dass es nicht mehr viel gab, vor dem man sich jetzt noch fürchten musste.

»Ich sehe«, fuhr Moriarty anerkennend fort, als verstünde er, welche Macht Johns neue Freiheit ihm gab. »Wie fühlt sich der Hass an?«

John fing an zu lächeln, breit und ehrlich.

Moriarty lachte. »Genieß es. Du sahst nie lebendiger aus.« Mit einem Augenzwinkern kehrte er auf den Platz weiter hinten im Hörsaal zurück, den er normalerweise innehatte. John sah wieder nach vorn.

Als er am Abend ausgelaugt nach Hause kam, hörte er Mary weinen, kaum das er einen Schritt ins Wohnzimmer gemacht hatte. Sein Vater saß düster blickend und stumm vor dem Fernseher. John folgte dem Weinen.

Im Schlafzimmer packte Mary Morstan ihre Sachen zusammen. Nachlässig wischte sie sich den Rotz am Ärmel ihrer Jacke ab. Sie hob den Blick, als John eintrat, und der Terror in ihren Augen verdoppelte sich. »Was seid ihr nur für eine Familie«, flüsterte sie. 

»Du gehst«, stellte John überflüssigerweise fest. Er wartet auf die Welle des Schmerzes, die er mit diesem Szenario verband, doch er fühlte gar nichts. Noch vor zwei Wochen hätte es ihn umgebracht, den Engel gehen zu sehen, der sich so um ihn gekümmert hatte. Jetzt war er völlig indifferent.

»Dein Vater legt kein Wert mehr auf meine Gesellschaft und ich lege keinen Wert mehr auf deine«, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie war dem Zusammenbruch nahe. »Warum hast du alles zerstört? Warum hast du ihm von deiner Dummheit erzählt? Und-und«, sie bekam kaum Luft, »Du hast gelogen.« Die Tränen hatten ihr Makeup aufgeweicht und verschmiert. Sie sah aus wie ein blonder, zitternder Waschbär.

John blieb gleichgültig. Er hatte soviel verloren in der letzten Woche, Dinge, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie besessen hatte: Die Freiheit, die Zeit, die er mit seinem Dad in einem Raum verbringen musste, minimal zu halten, sich nur um sich selbst kümmern zu dürfen und weitere Kostbarkeiten. Das hier machte keinen großen Unterschied mehr. »Das ich dich geküsst habe, tut mir leid«, sagte er.

Mary stopfte ihre Kosmetiktasche in ihren Beutel. »Ich will keinen von euch je wieder sehen.«

Sein Vater musste ganze Arbeit geleistet haben, doch auch das berührte John nicht im Geringsten. Ein bisschen wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Dankbar für seine emotionale Kälte trat er zurück, als sie an ihm vorbeigehen wollte. 

Sie traten ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Mr Watson keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Mary wollte in Richtung Tür gehen, da hielt er sie zurück.

»Mary... warte.« 

Erstaunt sah John seinen Vater an. Es überraschte ihn, dass er sie beide überhaupt bemerkt hatte. 

Mary blieb stehen und trat zu der Couch, auf der Johns Vater saß. »Was ist denn noch?« Ihre Stimme klang, als versuche sie hart zu sein, doch es gelang ihr nur schlecht. 

»Lass uns vernünftig verabschieden, wie... wie Erwachsene.«

Mary zögerte, als Mr Watson ihr die linke Hand hinhielt. John bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, instinktiv ging er einen Schritt zurück. Als Mary die Hand nahm, schnellte seine rechte hervor und scheuerte ihr eine, so heftig, das sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf die Knie fiel. Ihre Hand hielt er noch immer fest. Als sie fassungslos vom Boden aufsah, spuckte er sie an. 

Daran, wie Menschen ihresgleichen behandelten, zeigte sich, wie sie selbst behandelt worden sind. John wusste nicht, wie sein Vater aufgewachsen war, welches Verhältnis er zu Johns Großvater gehabt hatte. Es musste grauenvoll gewesen sein, so beeinträchtigend, dass seine Seele sich verstümmelt hatte, um ihn lebensfähig zu halten. In diesem Moment schwor sich John, niemals ein Kind zu zeugen. Was er gelernte hatte, sollte mit ihm enden und nicht noch eine Generation weitergetragen werden. Da es unwahrscheinlich war, dass seine Schwester sich fortpflanzen würde, würde die Linie der Watsons aussterben. Er empfand eine tiefe Befriedigung bei dem Gedanken. 

Mary verschwand beinahe lautlos durch dir Tür. John würde sie nie wieder sehen. Er bereitete das Abendessen zu, Tee und weiche Sandwiches, aß allein in der Küche, während sein Vater allein auf der Couch aß. Aus Gewohnheit machte er das Radio an, so wie Mary es immer getan hatte. Sie spielten Muse und im Halbdunkel leerte er seinen Teller.

Er schlief gut in dieser Nacht. Kein Alptraum verfolgte ihn, kein Gedankenkarussel, dass ihn verrückt machte. Friedlich war es.  
Um sechs wurde John von seinem Wecker wach. Als der Alarm verstummte, hörte er draußen die Vögel singen. Blauer Himmel vor dem Fenster. Heute würde ein warmer Tag werden.  
Seine Morgenroutine erledigte er wie immer. Die Male an seinem Hals, sichtbar im Badezimmerspiegel, verblassten immer mehr. 

In seinem Zimmer zog er sich rasch an, da sein Vater schon aus dem Erdgeschoss nach ihm rief. Sein Handy gab einen Ton sich. Er hatte eine SMS bekommen. Unbekannte Nummer.  
-Ich kann dir zeigen, wie du deinen Hass kultivieren kannst. Komm heute Abend gegen elf in die Bar am Highfield Park.- James

Er schob sein Handy in die Hosentasche.

 

\---

Zwei Tage später kam Johns Mutter in die Stadt. Geplant hatte sie einen zweiwöchigen Aufenthalt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und ihren Sohn zu entlasten. Praktisch in der Sekunde, als sie wieder die Verantwortung für den Haushalt übernahm, ging John seinem Vater aus dem Weg. Wenn möglich, arrangierte er es so, dass er ihn gar nicht sehen musste. Unberührt von den Geschehnissen der letzten Zeit lernte er wie ein Besessener, um alles aufzuholen, das er verpasst hatte. Er fühlte sich allein am wohlsten, weshalb er auch Kontakt zu seiner Mutter vermied. Jeden Abend hörte er Geschrei von unten herauf dröhnen, wie früher, als er noch ein Kind war. Dann machte er das Licht aus, setzte sich auf den Fußboden, drückte sich die Kopfhörer auf die Ohren. Seine Entschlossenheit zu Überleben überraschte ihn selbst.

Am Freitag sah er Holmes am Ende eines Flurs entlanglaufen. John drehte sofort um und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Den Sonntag lernte John komplett durch. Draußen war es warm und sein Fenster stand weit offen. Jemand in der Nachbarschaft mähte seinen Rasen. Als er sich alles eingeprägt hatte, was er für den Tag eingeplant hatte, zog er seinen Lieblings-Harry-Potter-Band aus dem Regal - Band 4 - und tauchte ein in eine andere Welt, eine andere, bessere Realität. Abgesehen davon, dass er gar nichts fühlte, ging es ihm gut. 

Nachts schlief er unruhig. Es war viel zu warm im Zimmer, er drehte sich hin und her. Immer wieder wurde er wach und tat sich schwer damit, wieder einzuschlafen. Es musste schon nach drei sein, als er ins Bad ging, um sich sein verschwitztes Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser abzukühlen. Unten ging etwas vor sich. 

John trat, sich die Hände abtrocknend, in den Flur. Dumpfes Pochen, es schien aus dem Zimmer seines Vaters zu kommen. Angela, Johns Mutter, schlief im Wohnzimmer und musste es doch hören, doch von ihr vernahm er keinen Laut.

Langsam ging John die Treppe hinunter. Poltern im Zimmer seines Vaters. Was war da los? War sein Vater aus dem Bett gefallen und kam nicht mehr hoch? Wieso rief er nicht nach John, wie sonst auch?

Im Wohnzimmer war es etwas frischer als oben. Seine nackten Füße tapsten über die Fliesen in der Küche, John machte Licht und sah hinüber ins offene Wohnzimmer, ob er seine Mom damit geweckte hatte. 

Die Couch war leer. 

In zwei Sekunden hechtete er hinüber zur Schlafzimmertür und riss sie auf. Seine Mutter lag auf dem Bett des Vaters, ihr Haar völlig zerwühlt, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Blut tropfte von ihrem Kinn auf die weiße Bettwäsche. Ihr stummer Schrei kam nicht über die Lippen. Mr Watson lag auf ihr, glitt fahrig mit seinen Händen über die Schenkel von Johns Mutter. Selbst in seinem degenerierten Zustand hatte er Macht über sie, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch.

In Johns Kopf schrillte ein Alarm los. Hysterisch fing er an zu schreien, die Mauer brach und sämtliche Gefühle strömten wieder auf ihn ein. Er stolperte aufs Bett zu, hob die Krücke vom Boden neben dem Bett auf und schlug sie seinem Dad über den Kopf, einmal, zwei mal, bis er still und schwer auf Angela lag. Er verstummte. 

Seine Mutter rappelte sich unter ihm hervor. Sie war noch vollständig bekleidet, aber das es nicht zum Schlimmsten gekommen war, machte es nicht besser. Sie weinte noch immer, lautlos, als habe sie keine Stimme, die sie gegen ihren Ex-Mann erheben konnte.

»Mommy«, flüsterte John. Er hatte sie nicht mehr Mommy genannt seit er sechs war. 

Sie antwortet etwas, das wie 'Er ist ein Monster' klang, aber John war nicht sicher. »Ich kann das nicht«, fügte sie hinzu, und das verstand John laut und deutlich. 

Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. »Nein, bitte Mommy, lass mich nicht mit ihm alleine.«

»Ich kann das nicht«, wiederholte sie, tieftraurig, tief verzweifelt. Es brach ihr das Herz. »Ich kann das nicht ertragen.«

»Mommy bitte«, bettelte John, verstört und mindestens ebenso verzweifelt. »Du musst doch... ich dachte dazu... Mom bitte, bitte geh nicht wieder weg, ich kann das auch nicht.«

»Du bist so stark, John«, flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme war zerbrechlich wie eine frische Eisschicht auf einer Pfütze. »So stark. Dir-«

»Er wollte mich umbringen«, hitzig schlug er es ihr um die Ohren, als könne er es damit noch anwenden. »Hier-«. Er riss sein T-Shirt nach unten, doch in der Dunkelheit waren die Male am hals nicht auszumachen. »Du kannst nicht- Mom, du kannst nicht gehen, bitte.«

Er bekam keine Antwort, nur leise Schluchzer, so dass Angelas ganzer Körper bebte.

Sie verbrachten die ganze Nacht zusammen, sich einander festhaltend auf dem Bett, während Mr Watson bewusstlos Zeuge wurde, wie John nach Holmes und Mary nun auch noch das Vertrauen in seine Mutter verlor. Manche Dinge, die Eltern taten, waren unverzeihlich, egal wie nachvollziehbar sie waren. Doch nicht jeder Mensch verfügte über einen starken Charakter und so kam es vor, dass liebevolle Mütter Risse in die seelische Lebenswelt ihrer Kinder schlug, die niemals heilen würden. Menschen waren zu allem fähig, wenn ihr eigenes Leben bedroht war. 

John wusste, dass dies ein Abschied für immer von ihr war. Niemals würde er ihr das verzeihen können und es war, als wüsste sie das, und könne trotzdem nichts dagegen tun. Als die Sonne aufging, nahm Angela ein Taxi zum Bahnhof, um mit dem ersten Zug nach Derby zurückzukehren. 

Langsam ging John die Treppe hinauf. Seine Hand drückte die Türklinke seines Zimmers herunter, sein Kopf entwickelte im Sekundentakt Fluchtpläne. Innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten hatte er seine Tasche gepackt und online ein Busticket in den Süden gekauft. Niemand konnte das von ihm verlangen, niemand konnte ihn zwingen, dieses Monster zu pflegen. Niemand. Gegen halb sechs polterte er die Treppen herunter, schob das vertikale Brett der untersten Stufe zur Seite und fasste beherzt hinter den Hohlraum. Sein Notgroschen, ungefähr 450 Pfund, genug, um abzuhauen. Und genau das hatte er vor. 

John hing sich die Tasche um und riss die Haustür auf, bereit, hinaus in die Freiheit zu gehen, irgendwohin, weit weg, wo niemand ihn kannte.

Noch im Türrahmen erstarb er. Er blieb stehen wie schockgefroren. Der Ford stand wie immer in der Einfahrt, rostig und alt. Die Sonne ging über der Stadt auf, schien ihm ins Gesicht.

Sherlock Holmes saß auf der Motorhaube, die Ellenbogen auf den Knie abgestützt. Seine alienhaften Augen starrten ihn an. Auf dem Boden lag eine große Reisetasche. 

»Lass uns abhauen, John.«


	18. Chapter 18

_your destination is a choice within yourself_  
 _will you rise_  
 _or become a slave?_

 

Im Verlauf der Geschichte erlebte der Mensch drei große Demütigungen. Die erste bescherte ihnen Galileo Galilei, der sie lehrte, dass die Erde nicht der Mittelpunkt des Universums ist. Die zweite verkündete Charles Darwin, der offenlegte, dass die Menschen von Affen abstammen. Was blieb den Menschen also? Ihre Vernunft, ihr Verstand, ihre Rationalität. Hybris. Doch auch die wurde ihnen genommen: Sigmund Freud demütigte sie wie niemand zuvor, denn er fand heraus, dass sie nicht einmal Herr im eigenen Hause waren, dass das Seelische, das Unbewusste den Menschen lenkt und nicht andersherum.

Sherlock Holmes hielt Galilei mit seinem Konflikt zwischen Glaube und Wissenschaft für einen Idioten, Darwin für unethisch und Freud für einen geilen alten Bock. Ihm bedeuteten die Menschen nichts, die hinter Ideen standen, es ging ihm die reine Wissensvermittlung. Und doch war ihm das Konzept der Demütigung vertraut. Kein Genie dieser Welt wuchs wie ein normales Kind auf. Schlimm, wenn andere einen kränkten. Viel schlimmer, wenn man es selbst tat. 

Sich zu verlieben, ja, ohne Zweifel schrieb er es dem 'Viel schlimmer'-Zustand zu. Obwohl Sherlock nicht so naiv war zu glauben, er könne sich dem völlig entziehen, beschränkte er dessen Einfluss doch auf ein so geringes Maß wie möglich. 

Und trotzdem lief er kurz vor sechs Uhr morgens neben John Watson die Straße entlang, eine Tasche über der Schulter mit ein paar Tausend Pfund darin. Es war vollkommen irrational, da machte er sich nichts vor. Doch die Vorstellung, mit dem Jungen mit den blauen Augen in ein fremdes Land abzuhauen, auf niemanden angewiesen außer auf sich selbst, war zu verführerisch. 

Nach dem Vorfall mit dem Vater hatte Sherlock seine Kontakte genutzt, um ein zweites Desaster zu verhindern. Freunde, Bekannte, Mitarbeiter, Obdachlose: irgendjemand behielt stets das Haus der Watsons im Auge. Mycroft mochte das Stalking nennen, Sherlock kümmerte das nicht. Doch das Geschrei aus dem Haus mehrte sich, als Angela, Johns Mutter, zur Unterstützung ihres Sohnes kam. Sherlock hielt sich bereit. Ihm war klar, das würde nicht mehr lange gut gehen. John sah angespannt aus. Manchmal erhaschte er in der Uni einen kurzen Blick auf ihn. Sein Magen tat nun jedes Mal einen Satz, wenn er ihn aus der Ferne bemerkte, und ihm wurde immer ein bisschen schlecht. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren und hielt dennoch eine gepackte Tasche bereit. Wenn er John Watson alleine gehen ließ, würde er ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Das war nicht hinnehmbar. 

Schweigend liefen sie zusammen den Weg zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. John war ohne ein Wort losgegangen und Sherlock folgte ihm. An der Chestbrough Bridge nahmen sie den Bus in die Innenstadt. Die Sonne war verschwunden, dunkle Wolken bevölkerten den Himmel, schoben sich übereinander, schienen sich zu verdichten. Sherlock regelte alles, John hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt. In der Innenstadt mieteten sie sich ein Auto, ohne Papiere vorzulegen, ohne das Fragen gestellt wurden.

Kaum waren sie beide eingestiegen, fing es zu regnen an. Es handelte sich bei dem Fahrzeug um einen heruntergekommenen Kombi in einem staubgrauen Farbton. Keinem von beiden war nach einem glänzenden Modell zumute gewesen. 

Sie standen auf dem Parkplatz, Sherlock saß am Steuer, wischte sich die regenfeuchten Hände an der Jeans ab. »Wo solls hingehen?«, wollte er wissen. Platzregen knallte auf die Frontscheibe, sie sahen ihre Umgebung nur noch verschwommen. Umständlich zog er sich eine Packung Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche und zündete sich eine an.

»Eastbourne«, antwortete John nach einer Weile. Er sah seinen Freund nicht an, starrte wie hypnotisiert nach vorn. »Und von da aus auf den Kontinent.«

Ohne etwas zu erwidern reichte Sherlock seine Zigarette an John weiter, nickte abwesend und startete den Motor. 

John inhalierte wie ein Erstickender.

\-- 

Sie nahmen die M1. Auf der Höhe von Heath erwischten sie eine Baustelle, dort wurde an einem Kreisverkehr gebaut. Nachdem sie fast zwanzig Minuten auf ihrer Spur standen, schlief John ein.

Das Wetter verschlechterte sich indes immer mehr. Die abgenutzten Scheibenwischer des Autos waren nicht in der Lage, die Regenmassen von der Scheibe zu fegen, weshalb sie nur langsam voran krochen. Sherlock fluchte vor sich hin. Eine Hand am Lenkrad, die andere im Schoß, seine Finger verkrampft. Er wünschte sich, John würde aufwachen. 

\---

In Pinxton hatte es einen Unfall gegeben. Eine Spur war gesperrt. Sherlock trommelte ungeduldig mit den Knöcheln gegen das Lenkrad. Wenn sie doch nur schneller vorankämen, er wollte soviel Abstand zwischen sich und die Stadt kriegen, wie es ging.  
Halb erwartete er, dass John ihn bitten würde, umzukehren. Doch wann immer John aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte, schlief er gleich wieder ein.

\--

Zwischen Newton und Hilcote war ein Teil der Straße überschwemmt. John schlief, es regnete, im Auto war es kalt. Er hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Was hatte John wohl bewogen, abzuhauen? Dass es schlimmen Streit gegeben haben musste, war ihm ja bekannt, doch was mochte vorgefallen sein? 

Johns Haut sah ganz grau aus, fast wie der Wagen, fahl und ungesund. An der nächsten Tankstelle würde er dem Jungen erstmal Kaffee einflößen.

Mycroft rief ihn an, als es gerade im Schritttempo weiterging. Sherlock ignorierte es. Es war noch nicht alles verloren, dachte er bei sich. Wenn er mit John erst einmal weit weg und allein war, dann hatte er vielleicht eine reelle Chance.

\--

»Wer ist das?«, fragte John und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung Autoradio. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sprach. Die Augen noch klein und verschlafen gähnte er und drückte sich tief in den Sitz. 

»Funeral For A Friend.«

John schnaubte. »Allerdings«, murmelte er leise. »Allerdings.«

»Ich brauch einen Kaffee. In einer Meile kommt eine Tankstelle.«

»Ist gut.« John fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Er fühlte sich so müde und erschöpft, es war ein Krampf, wach zu bleiben. Während er aus dem Fenster sah, lauschte er der Musik. Nur nicht daran denken, was vor ihm lag. »Welcher Radiosender ist das?«

»Weiß ich nicht. Der war schon drin.«

»Hm.«

»Gefällt's dir?«, wollte Sherlock wissen. John hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich unterhalten wollte.

»Mh-hm«, machte John. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum er Holmes überhaupt mitgenommen hatte. 

Der Sprecher im Radio nannte den Namen des Songs. John versuchte, ihn sich zu merken.

Fünf Minuten später hielten sie an einer schmuddligen Tankstelle. Es roch nach verbranntem Gummi und Fett, John wurde übel. Während Holmes tankte, ging er ein paar Schritte in Richtung des kleinen Abhangs hinter dem Gebäude, der bewachsen war. Es regnete immer noch. Es machte ihm nichts aus, nass zu werden.

Irgendwie hatte er immer gewusst, dass es so enden würde. Jeder Mensch hatte eine Grenze dessen, was er vollen Verstandes ertragen konnte. Er stand an einem Zaun aus Metall, blickte hinunter auf das Unkraut. Es war vorbei, er fügte sich. Er würde niemals ein Arzt werden. Das Herz wurde ihm ganz schwer bei dem Gedanken. Wie oft hatte ihn dieser Traum durch schwere Tage getragen? Unzählige Male. Doch zuhause bleiben konnte er auch nicht. Je mehr Abstand er zwischen sich und seinen Vater brachte, desto besser.

John wandte sich ab und ging zum Wagen zurück. Von Holmes keine Spur, also betrat er das kleine Tankstellengebäude.

Die Gerüche waren hier drin noch schlimmer. Es war nicht viel los. Zwei ältere Männer mit Basecaps tranken Kaffee und aßen Schinken und Eier auf Toast. Der Boden war dreckig, die Regale verschmiert und verstaubt. Die Übelkeit meldete sich wieder. 

Holmes stand vor einem Kühlregal mit Getränken und schien abzuwägen, was das kleinere Übel von billigem Saft und abgestandenem Wasser war. John gesellte sich zu ihm. »Nimm die Cola«, riet er ihm aus einer Laune heraus. Vielleicht weil er immer noch nicht wusste, worüber er mit ihm reden sollte. 

»Ich trinke keine Cola«, antwortete Holmes.

John sah ihn an. »Du trinkst keine Cola?«

Holmes warf ihm einen Blick zu. »Das sagte ich doch gerade.«

Er wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er schloss ihn wieder. Er wusste so wenig über den Menschen, mit dem zusammen abhauen würde. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, was er da tat. Er war im Begriff ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ganz von vorn. Er lief weg mit einem anderen Jungen, mit jemandem, der doch eigentlich gar keinen Grund hatte, seine Heimat und alles darin zu verlassen. Holmes hatte alles, während John gar nichts besaß. Wie konnte sie zusammen in dieser Situation landen? Johns Motiv war klar, aber welches hatte Holmes? Es musste mehr dahinterstecken als die paar Küsse, die sie ausgetauscht hatten. Das war doch vorbei.

Holmes nahm zwei Flaschen Wasser, Kaffee und platt gedrückte Sandwiches, die John nur essen würde, wenn er kurz vor dem Verhungern wäre. Als sie wieder im Auto saßen und John gerade die Tür zuschlug, machte Holmes eine merkwürdige Geste als wolle er ihn umarmen, zuckte jedoch zurück, bevor er die Bewegung ausführen konnte. John sah ihn erschrocken an.

Ungeschickt näherte sich Holmes wieder John, konnte es nicht mehr zurücknehmen, legte ihm halb den Arm auf den Rücken, holte Luft als wolle er etwas sagen, doch kein Laut verließ seine Lippen. Eine peinliche Situation. John wünschte, Holmes würde seine Hand wegnehmen. Sie wog schwer. 

»John, ähm...« Holmes fand mit seinem Anmut zurück, als er die Lider senkte und wieder hob, wie um sich zu entschuldigen. Dieses seltsamen Augen wirkten farblos im grauen Tageslicht. »Ich...« Er nahm den Arm weg und ergriff stattdessen Johns Hand, drückte sie. »Tut mir leid was da letztens passiert ist.« Er sprach so rasch, als sei es ein einziges Wort.

John schüttelte die Hand ab, nickte, nur um diese Situation zu beenden. Schwerfällig drehte er sich zur Seite, weg von ihm, um sich anzuschnallen. Holmes räusperte sich. John sah aus dem Fenster, hasste die Nähe, die Holmes zu ihm herstellte, doch sehnte sie auch herbei. Fast konnte er die Berührung noch spüren.

Es war zuviel, viel zu viel, und gleichzeitig war es nicht genug. 

\-----

Nach dem Kaffee fühlte John sich besser. Der Regen hatte sich verzogen, waren auch die Wolken noch dicht und dunkel. Sie standen an der nächsten Baustelle, als wolle man sie mit Gewalt am Weiterkommen hindern. Zum Stillstand verdammt.

»Warum bist du mitgekommen?«, unterbrach er die Stille, die sich seit der Tankstelle zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Die Frage war nur eine von vielen, die ihn beschäftigten.

»Du weißt, warum.«

»Dann hätte ich nicht gefragt«, entgegnete John trotzig.

»Du bist ein Idiot, wenn du mich das noch fragen musst.«

»Aha.« Frustriert sah er aus dem Fenster. Dicke Regentropfen klebten an der Scheibe, zitterten, wenn sich der Wagen wieder ein paar Meter vorwärts bewegte, fanden zueinander und zogen durch die Fliehkraft als feuchte Spur an der Scheibe entlang. Eine zeitlang beobachtete er das Spiel.

»Warum willst du gerade jetzt weg? Was war mit deiner Mutter?«

John zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte nicht daran denken, geschweige denn eine Antwort geben. Stattdessen schaute er überall hin außer zu Holmes, kuschelte sich in den Sitz und schlief bald darauf ein.

In seinem Traum tanzte er mit Mary in einem Sportstudio, doch dann erstickte er plötzlich an einer unsichtbaren Gewalt. Sein Puls raste, als er ruckartig erwachte. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von Stirn, Nasenflügeln und Oberlippe. Draußen war es dunkel geworden, die Landschaft und ein Straßenschilder verrieten, dass sie in Sussex waren. Es regnete wieder.

»Wegen des Wetters fährt die letzte Fähre um 16:30 Uhr vom Eastbourner Hafen«, sagte Sherlock. »Wenn wir gut durchkommen, schaffen wir das.«

»Ist gut«, erwiderte John lahm, hatte nur halb hingehört. Er rieb sich über den Hals, als könne er die Kraft, die ihn zum Ersticken brachte, noch fühlen.

Holmes hatte sein Handy auf dem Oberschenkel zu liegen. Ab und zu tippte er blind etwas hinein.

»Was sagt deine Familie dazu?« Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kinn, hatte er doch bisher nicht einen Gedanken an die Menschen verschwendet, die sie zurückließen.

»Mycroft ist davon überzeugt, dass wir zurückkommen und meine Mutter denkt ich mache Urlaub.«

»Und ähm... was ist mit Victor? Was wird aus dem Club? Und deinem Studium?«

Nun war Sherlock an der Reihe, mit den Schultern zu zucken. »Die Welt geht nicht unter, nur weil ich verschwinde. Das alles ist doch austauschbar, bloß zufällige stabile Eckpunkte. Flexibel zu sein ist der einzige Weg, wie man in der Natur überlebt.«

»Aber deine Freunde-«

»Du bist hier«, warf Holmes ein, mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton, so als spreche er etwas aus, von dem er nicht wisse, ob John es hören solle. »Ich hab alles da, was ich brauche.«

Und so sprach John auch etwas aus, dass ihn unsicher machte. »Ich weiß nicht, wie ich für jemanden alles sein kann, was er braucht.« Seine Wangen verfärbten sich. Starr blickte er nach vorn, auf die Kofferraumklappe des Wagens, der vor ihnen fuhr. Er hatte einen hässlichen Hundeaufkleber drauf, den Kopf einer düster drein blickenden Bulldogge. 

»Niemand glaubt das doch wirklich«, sagte Holmes sanft. »Es ist mehr eine Frage von Vertrauen.«

»Das ist nicht meine Stärke«, erwiderte John prompt. Holmes überholte den Honda und John betrachtete das Bild der Bulldogge, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. »Ich wusste nicht, dass Chemiker im Grunde Philosophen sind.«

Holmes lächelte, zum ersten Mal heute. »Du weißt sehr viele Dinge nicht.«

\--

Sherlock und die Philosophie. Er war kein Freund davon. John hatte absolut recht, er war Chemiker. Er bevorzugte Dinge, die sich beweisen ließen.  
Nun verstand sich die Philosophie tatsächlich nicht immer hervorragend mit anderen Wissenschaften. Eines der großen Probleme stellte beispielsweise die postulierte Widerspruchsfreiheit in der Naturwissenschaft dar. In einer Welt voller Gegensätze - was war da schon eindeutig?  
Spannungen eröffneten überhaupt erst den Raum für Lebensformen. Es war unmöglich, Liebe in einem anderen Menschen zu erzeugen ohne den Hass damit herbeizurufen, es war unmöglich zu kämpfen ohne gleichzeitig vor etwas zu fliehen. Die Komplexität des Universums und des Menschen zu begreifen: das brauchte mehr Zeit, als ein ganzes Leben zur Verfügung stellte.  
Schon deshalb verzichtete er nur zu gern darauf.

\--

In Eastbourne war das Wetter noch schlechter. Die Stadt begann durch den Feierabendverkehr zu verstopfen. Der Wind heulte und drückte gegen die Seite ihres Autos. Die Sandwiches hatten sie inzwischen verspeist. Schwer lagen sie John im Magen. Eine halbe Stunde vor Abfahrt der Fähre erreichten sie den Hafen. Sie hatten einen ganzen Tag für eine Strecke gebraucht, die man in vier oder fünf Stunden schaffen konnte. 

Den Wagen ließen sie stehen, die Schlüssel steckend. Sie würden ihn nicht mehr brauchen. Bei einer übergewichtigen Dame in einem blauen Overall kauften sie Karten für die Fähre. Sie saß in einem kleines Verkaufshäuschen, dass dem Wetter nur mit Müh und Not stand hielt.  
Nun war es soweit, der Moment war gekommen. Nebeneinander liefen sie über den asphaltierten Boden bis zur Kante, an der sich das Wasser brach. 

Über ihnen zog ein Gewitter auf. 

John sah hinunter auf das dunkle Nass, das beinahe schwarz aussah. Er war bitterkalt, der Wind zog in seinen Kragen hinein und zerzauste ihm das Haar. Die Luft schmeckte salzig, rau auf seiner Haut. 

»Bist du soweit?«

Holmes hatte ihn etwas gefragt, doch John registrierte es nur am Rande. Wellenförmig spülte das Wasser gegen den Rand, immer und immer wieder, unnachgiebig und fordernd, als wolle es sich Stein um Stein zurückholen, es vereinnahmen. Es gab niemals auf, würde es auch niemals gewinnen. Das Wasser begehrte auf gegen die Übermacht des Asphalts, versucht ihm seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Es würde nicht zurückweichen.

»John?«

Der Regen durchweichte seine Schuhe. Donner war zu hören, ganz aus der Ferne. Unter ihm kämpfte der Kanal gegen seinen unerbittlichen Gegner.

»Wir müssen los, John.« 

John rührte sich nicht. Das Meer griff nach dem Fels, aufgewühlt und mächtig, nicht indem es so starr war wie der Fels, sondern indem es flexibel war, beweglich. Was hatte Holmes gesagt? 'Flexibel zu sein ist der einzige Weg, wie man in der Natur überlebt.' Flexibilität. Anpassung. Verwandlung. Alles stand für's Überleben.

Die alte Idee des Dialektischen Materialismus: Manchmal gelang der Umsturz eines alten Systems nicht durch Protest und Revolution, sondern durch Überanpassung. Manchmal musste es schlimmer werden, bevor es schließlich besser werden konnte. Die Ablösung eines alten Systems war nichts wert, wenn man nicht selbst für sie kämpfte, wenn sie nicht von Tränen und Zweifeln, von Blut und Schweiß und Angst und Triumph begleitet war. Ein Schritt auf dieses Schiff und John würde seinem Vater niemals entkommen, er war in ihm, in seinem Blut, seiner DNA. Erst wenn er das Erbe seines Vaters akzeptierte, würde er ihn abschütteln wie einen Traum am Morgen. Gab er dem Bösen die Hand, war er frei. Dunkelheit entstand dort, wo man nicht hinsah. Die Kunst war es, die Augen aufzumachen.

»Ich kann nicht.«

Es blitzte über ihren Köpfen, doch keinen der beiden kümmerte es. 

»Nein, John. Vergiss es. Wir werden dieses Fähre nehmen!«

»Nein. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht weglaufen, was bringt mir das? Ich verbanne meinen Vater nur in den Schatten, wo er noch mehr Schaden anrichten wird.«

»Was redest du für einen Schwachsinn?«, rief Holmes über den Donner hinweg. »Wir beide werden jetzt auf dieses-«

John riss sich vom Anblick des Wassers los. »Fahr ohne mich. Ich geh nach Hause zurück und werde Arzt, wie es geplant war. Mein Vater ist ein Schwein, was soll's, das wusste ich schon vorher. Ich kann ihn besiegen, verstehst du?«

»Nein, ich verstehe es nicht!«, polterte Holmes ganz außer sich. Seine Augen waren ganz groß. 

»Auch gut. Es spielt keine Rolle.« John schulterte seine Tasche fester, die von seinem knochigen Arm zu rutschen drohte. Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, doch er spürte ihn kaum. 

Holmes griff nach seinem Handgelenk. »Triff jetzt keine falsche Entscheidung, hörst du? Stell dir vor wie es sein kann, wir leben in Australien, wir kaufen uns ein Haus und ein paar Tiere, du magst doch Tiere so gern, ich bin ein Genie, wir werden immer Geld haben und was könnten wir noch brauchen? Wir können auch woanders hin wenn du möchtest, ich spreche mehr als ein Dutzend Sprachen, lass es uns einfach tun, los, lass uns einfach auf dieses Schiff steigen!« Er sprach mit der Verzweiflung eines Kindes, dass nur die Kunst der Überredung von dem Geschenk entfernt ist, dass es sich seit Monaten herbeisehnt. 

»Ich bin kein Feigling, war ich noch nie. Ich fange jetzt nicht damit an.«

»Verdammt!«, schrie Holmes lauter und wütender als der Himmel über ihnen und warf seine Tasche auf den Boden. »Verdammt, was habe ich dir eigentlich getan?«

»Schrei mich nicht so an, ich weiß überhaupt nicht was du von mir willst«, verteidigte sich John.

»Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, kapierst du das jetzt endlich oder was? Ich wusste ja, dass du ein Idiot bist, aber das hier übertrifft doch alles!«

»Du hast mir die Scheiße doch eingebrockt«, schrie John zurück. Blitze über Eastbourne stimmten ihm zu. »Niemand hat dich gebeten, meinen Vater zum Krüppel zu machen!«

»Du hast mich angerufen!« Holmes schubste John mit Gewalt nach hinten, so verzweifelt, so verletzt war er. Wieder wurde er von John zurückgewiesen. »Er hätte dich umgebracht, ich hab dir das verdammt Leben gerettet!«

John schubste zurück. »Ich hab dich aber nicht darum gebeten!«, brüllte er. »Wegen dir muss ich den widerlichen Scheißkerl pflegen, der mich töten wollte, weißt du wie schrecklich das ist, ihm quasi die Scheiße vom Hintern zu wischen?«

»Warum denn, das machst du doch schon immer so!« Holmes hatte sich kaum noch in der Kontrolle. Aggressiv lehnte er sich nach vorn, die Faust geballt, bereit, sich Luft zu machen. »Du bist doch bloß sauer, weil ich derjenige war der ihn gebrochen hat und nicht du! Du willst ihn selber umbringen, nur deshalb hast du mich davon abgehalten!«

John scheuerte Holmes eine, so heftig, dass seine Hand danach wie Feuer brannte. »Wie kannst du es wagen, ich bin kein Mörder, nicht wie du!« John atmete so hastig, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. »Und was soll das heißen, gebrochen? Du hast ihn doch nur noch wütender gemacht! Von gebrochen kann keine Rede sein! Er wollte Mom vergewaltigen!«

Holmes reichte es endgültig. Nach dem Wort 'Mörder' hatte er nichts mehr gehört, nichts mehr hören wollen. Er stürzte sich auf John, schrie ihm unverzeihliche Dinge ins Gesicht, schlug den Hinterkopf des blonden Jungen auf den Asphalt. John wehrte sich nach Kräften, zerkratzte ihm die Wange, schmeckte Blut, das er Holmes ins Gesicht spuckte. Die sturmgrauen Augen von Holmes sprühten Zornesfunken. John biss ihm in den Hals, fest genug, dass er von ihm abließ. 

John drehte sich zur Seite und spuckte Blut auf den Boden, das sich sofort mit dem Regen vermischte. Der Donner war so laut, dass er meinte, eine Erschütterung in seinen Eingeweiden zu spüren. Sein Kopf schmerzte wie die Hölle.

Jemand, der schwer und laut atmete, griff nach seinem Bein, das einzige, dass er am Boden liegend erreichen konnte. »Warum hast du-« Doch Holmes beendete den Satz nicht. Vielleicht wollte er die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht wissen, vielleicht konnte er sie nicht mehr ertragen.

»Du bist genau wie mein Vater.« Es war der Satz, der es beendete, was immer damals begonnen hatte, als sie zusammen auf dem Bett lagen, Radiohead hörten, Holmes Finger über Johns Arm strichen, sein Gesicht, sein Ego, sein Herz. Einatmen, ausatmen, wie damals war kein Platz für Worte. 

Holmes hielt sich den Hals, Bisswunden waren schmerzhaft. Doch was in ihm kaputt gegangen war, tat noch mehr weh. Enttäuschte Hoffnung. 

John stand auf, durchnässt und zitternd, der Wind zerrte an seiner verschwitzten Haut. Nachlässig wischte er sich den gröbsten Dreck vom Gesicht, tastete nach der Beule an seinem Hinterkopf. »Ich will dich nie wieder sehen.« 

In diesem Moment empfand der Schwarzhaarige am Boden es ähnlich. 

John nahm seine Tasche und ging davon, überließ dem anderen den Wagen. Es fuhren genug Züge.

Sherlock sah ihm noch hinterher, als er schon lange verschwunden war. Er kam sich vor wie der größte Idiot auf Erden, vor allem deshalb, weil er sich immer wieder Hoffnungen gemacht hatte und das gegen jede Vernunft. Jede nicht willkommene Berührung, jeder Flirt, der unerwidert in der Luft hängen geblieben war, jede Passivität, die von John ausgegangen war, wann immer Holmes den ersten Schritt gemachte hatte, jedes Kompliment, das übergangen wurde, jedes Mal, wenn er zurückgewichen war statt sich in Holmes Berührung zu lehnen, jedes Unterbrechen von Blickkontakt, jedes Ausweichen, jedes Wegsehen und Rationalisieren, jedes Flüchten in Gerede über Frauen, alle unbeantwortet gebliebenen SMS, jedes Vermeiden von Zweisamkeit, all das sprach seine eigene Sprache: 'Ich will dich nicht.' Es war Zeit loszulassen, Zeit zu gehen, Zeit sich zurück zu ziehen. John erwiderte seine Gefühle nicht. Die Scham ließ sich nicht mehr abwenden, die enttäuschte Hoffnung nur noch akzeptieren.

Langsam setzte er sich auf. Hinter ihm begann sich der Himmel wieder zu lichten. Sentimentalität war ihm verhasst, doch er gönnte sich für die Zeitspanne von ein paar Atemzügen zu betrauern, was hätte sein können. Er erinnerte sich zurück, als er John das erste Mal gesehen hatte, draußen auf dem windigen Schulhof. Trockene, rissige Lippen, seine Haare platt und ohne Glanz, so blass, dass man die Adern unter seiner Haut sehen konnte, was ihm ein ungesundes Aussehen verlieh. Was hatte Mycroft einmal zu ihm gesagt? Wir hassen an anderen Menschen, was wir an uns selbst hassen, und wir lieben an Ihnen, was wir an uns selbst lieben. 

So verschieden John und er auch aussahen, so verschieden ihre gesellschaftliche Herkunft war, Sherlock hatte dort etwas in John gesehen, dass er von sich kannte. Sherlock war nicht unbedingt ein Sympathieträger, er war stark, stur, ein Andersdenkender, jemand, der Regeln brach, der sich nicht den engen moralischen Fesseln der Gesellschaft unterwerfen wollte. Mut brauchte das, und Selbstvertrauen und die Kraft, die es erforderte, immer auf der anderen Seite zu stehen. Und ausgerechnet in dem kleinen Jungen mit den abgetragenen Klamotten und den leeren Augen hatte er es gesehen: Begabung, innere Stärke, Tapferkeit, Loyalität. Die Dinge, die er an sich selbst liebte, liebte er auch an John. Ihm fehlte bloß das Selbstvertrauen, das war schon alles. Eines Tages, wenn er sich von seinem Vater befreien würde, dann würde er es selbst erkennen. Der Junge mit den schönsten blauen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte, würde ihn dann vergessen haben und sich einem anderen zuwenden.

Was hätten sie zusammen für ein Team sein können, was für Partner und Freunde. Ein Wechselspiel von Gemeinsamkeiten und Ergänzungen, das seinesgleichen suchte. 

Auf kollektiver Ebene, dachte Sherlock bei sich, als er sich erhob, hatten Galilei, Darwin und Freud die Menschen vielleicht wirklich gedemütigt. Doch die Liste war unvollständig, es musste eine vierte Dimension geben und zwar auf individueller Ebene: Die unverkennbare Zurückweisung eines Menschen, den man begehrte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killswitch Engage, 'My Last Serenade'  
> Funeral For A Friend, 'Sonny'


	19. Chapter 19

_i said i'd never let you go, and i never did_  
i said i'd never let you fall and i always meant it  
if you didn't have this chance then i never did  
you'll always find me right there, again 

 

Als die Freibäder in Chesterfield ihren Betrieb aufnahmen, lernte John wie besessen für die Prüfungen. Trotz Hochsommer verbrachte er seine Zeit am Schreibtisch, verließ das Haus nur, um zur Uni zu gehen und um ab und zu einzukaufen. Mike Stamford hatte sein Studium abgebrochen und außer ihm und Holmes hatte er keine Kontakte schließen können, die er mit in die Freizeit nehmen konnte. Es machte John nichts aus, denn der Vorfall mit seinem Vater hatte sich vor Wochen schon unter den Studenten herumgesprochen und ihn noch mehr zum Aussätzigen gemacht. So allein ging es ihm ganz gut. 

Seine Mutter hatte eine Pflegekraft besorgt, die morgens und abends kurz nach Mr Watson sah. Um die meisten Sachen kümmerte John sich immer noch selbst, doch die Physiotherapie, zu der sein Vater jeden Tag fahren musste, überforderte schlicht sein Zeitmanagement. Er wusste nicht, was seine Mutter dafür bezahlen musste, obwohl sie kaum genug Geld zum Leben für sich und seine Schwester Harry hatte, doch er fragte auch nicht. Er fand, es war nicht seine Sache. Je weniger er sich in das Leben von anderen einmischte, desto mehr ließen sie auch ihn in Ruhe.

Eigentlich kam er auf die Art ganz gut klar. Es gab Tage, da sprach er zu niemandem ein Wort. Am Wochenende erledigte er die Einkäufe und lernte, bis er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Abends saß er manchmal am Rand des Feldes hinter dem Haus und sah den Vögeln dabei zu, wie sie über dem Weizen kreisten. Oft nahm er seinen Zeichenblock mit hinaus und malte sich von der Seele, worüber er nicht sprach. Das war seine Therapie, sein Freund, bei dem er abladen konnte, was ihn akut belastete. Und wenn das nicht klappen wollte, las er.

Nichts ging über die Nächte, in denen er es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich machte, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, die Beine an den Körper gezogen. Wenn er ganz still saß, vergaß er, das er zur Toilette musste oder Hunger bekam, er vergaß, dass er in Chesterfield festsaß. Regungslos vertiefte er sich Stunde um Stunde in die Welt von Harry Potter, der ihm nie näher war als jetzt. Er flog mit ihm zusammen Quidditch-Trainings, kämpfte ihm Trimagischen Turnier und suchte Prophezeiungen. Die reale Welt rückte völlig in den Hintergrund, denn wie konnte sie da auch mithalten? Manchmal führte er im Kopf Selbstgespräche, als wäre er in Hogwarts und nicht in der Uni. Harry Potter verschaffte ihm im realen Leben den Halt, den er so dringend brauchte, also stellte er nicht in frage, wie gesund dieses Verhalten war.

Holmes und er sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Meistens tauchte er zum Unterricht gar nicht mehr auf, und wenn, dann war er so offensichtlich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, dass es keinen großen Unterschied machte. Er spürte manchmal die Blicke in seinem Rücken, doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich daraufhin plötzlich umdrehte, sah Holmes gerade woanders hin.

John war es recht, sein Anblick reichte schon, um ihm ein unangenehmes Drücken im Bauch zu bescheren. Er versuchte wieder und wieder dahinter zu kommen, was hatte dieses unangenehme Druckgefühl zu bedeuten? Wie ein Ballon, der in seinem Bauch zu platzen drohte, sobald er Holmes sah oder er erwartet hatte, ihn zu sehen, und er dann nicht auftauchte. 

Als die Prüfungen vorbei waren, fiel John in ein großes Loch. Der straffe Tagesablauf der letzten Monate hatte ihm genug Struktur geliefert, um das sich ausbreitende Chaos in seinem Inneren im Zaum zu halten, doch nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Er schlief bis zum frühen Nachmittag und wachte dann aufgequollen und unausgeruht wieder auf. Die Zeit vertrödelte er mit Filmen und Büchern, surfte im Internet, ignorierte die Rufe seines Vaters aus dem ersten Stock. Abends verließ er das Haus, wenn es dunkel war und die Straßen wie leergefegt. Stundenlang streifte er durchs Viertel, dachte nach, atmete. Hier ging es ihm gut.

Einer dieser Abende war ein Sonntag. Seit Stunden stromerte John umher, kaum mehr als mal eine Katze oder ein vereinzelter Wagen kreuzte seinen Weg. Als er auf die Hauptstraße kam um ihr ein Stück folgte, hielt plötzlich ein Auto am Rand neben ihm. John hatte es zunächst nicht bemerkt und erschrak, als jemand das Fenster auf der Fahrerseite herunterkurbelte. »John!«

Eine bekannte Stimme, ein bekanntes Gesicht. John entspannte sich trotzdem nicht. »Ähm, Hallo Mycroft.«

Mycroft Holmes stellte den Motor ab. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Seine Krawatte war verrutscht und der Anzug zerknittert, soweit John das sehen konnte. »Ich bin froh, dich dieses Mal nicht umgefahren zu haben«, schmunzelte Mycroft.

John rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. »Ich auch.« Am liebsten wäre er einfach weitergegangen, nicht, weil er Mycroft nicht mochte, sondern weil er Kontakt mit anderen komplett vermied und sich das als Segen erwiesen hatte. 

Mycroft indes verließ den Wagen und streckte die Glieder, um sie von einer offenbar langen Autofahrt zu lockern. Er hatte deutlich an Gewicht verloren und da war etwas in seinen Zügen, dass John auffiel, er jedoch nicht benennen konnte.

»Hast du dich wieder ausgesperrt?«, fragte Mycroft freundlich.

John schüttelte den Kopf. Abwesend kratzte er mit seinen Fingernägeln über den linken Handrücken. »Ich bin bloß...« Ja, was eigentlich? Was tat er hier draußen? In Ermangelung einer Antwort, zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Dem älteren Holmes-Bruder schien es Antwort genug zu sein. »Ich hab gehört, was passiert ist. Mit deinem Vater. Tut mir sehr leid.«

Wieder Schulterzucken, Johns Blick auf den Gehweh geheftet, auf das Unkraut, das am Rand zwischen den Steinen hervor schoß. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, dass sein Dad ihn fast um die Ecke gebracht hätte, also wechselte er das Thema. 

Das klappte für gewöhnlich ziemlich gut, weil die Menschen doch meistens nur darauf warteten, von sich selbst zu erzählen und darüber oft vergaßen, dass der andere vielleicht nur ein Ausweichmanöver gestartet hatte. »Wie läuft es mit deiner Freundin?«

Mycroft legte den Kopf kaum merklich zur Seite, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Johns Frage ignorierte er völlig. »Hast du ihn angezeigt?«

Diesmal schien seine Exit-Strategie nicht zu funktionieren. John wurde nervös, verlagerte das Gesicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und blickte sich hilfesuchend um, nach einer Ausrede vielleicht, um dem Gespräch zu entfliehen. »Nein«, erwiderte er schließlich. 

»Warum nicht?«

Wieder glitt Johns Blick zu dem Unkraut am Boden. »Weil er mein Vater ist.« Seine Stimme war so leise wie der Wind, der durch seine Haare fuhr, die wieder mal geschnitten werden mussten. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. »Ich finde, du bist sehr tapfer.«

John sagte nichts.

»Nur vergiss dich dabei nicht. Wenn es auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen gibt, dass sich das wiederholen könnte... Es gibt Möglichkeiten, dich aus dem Haus zu bringen, wenn du das möchtest.«

»Ich habe kein Geld.«

»Daran wird es nicht scheitern.«

John hob den Blick, machte einen Schritt zurück, so dass die Hand von seiner Schulter fiel. »Ich möchte keinen Almosen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, ich schaffe das auch allein.« Erst an seiner Stimme und der massiven Kränkung darin erkannte er, dass ihn Mycrofts Mitleid in seinem Stolz sehr verletzte.

»Ich weiß. Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Aber vielleicht muss man nicht immer den schwersten Weg gehen, sondern kann auf einen leichteren Pfad umsteigen.«

John sah wieder nach unten.

»Ruf mich an, John. Immer, wann du willst. Wenn du jemandem zum reden brauchst oder mal raus musst, oder... weswegen auch immer.«

Als John ins Bett ging, lichtete sich bereits Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster in seinem Zimmer. Lange Zeit lag er wach und dachte nach und als er endlich eingeschlafen war, war er ruhig und entspannt.

Für die letzten sieben Wochen Ferien suchte sich John einen Job als Bauhelfer. Im Süden von Chesterfield wurde ein neues Einkaufszentrum gebaut und er half dabei, Fenster einzubauen. Nicht nur verdiente er sich damit sein Geld, er kam jeden Tag auch so erschöpft nach Hause, dass er in einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Die Alpträume wurden seltener. Als das Semester wieder begann, hatte John nicht nur an Muskeln zugelegt, er war durch die Arbeit an der frischen Luft auch braun gebrannt. Am Abend vor dem ersten Unitag stand er vor dem Spiegel und schnitt sich selbst die zu lang gewordenen Haare einfach ab. Kaum noch etwas erinnerte an den schmalen Jungen, der versuchte, in Holmes Welt zu passen.

Sherlock Holmes hatte sich nicht mehr für das neue Semester eingeschrieben. 

Es brauchte keine zwei Stunden an Johns erstem Tag im neuen Semester, um das von allen Seiten zu hören. Beinahe meinte er, den Ballon in seinem Bauch, der bei der Erwähnung des Namens wieder angeschwollen war, vor Spannung erzittern zu fühlen. Ein leichter Stich der Enttäuschung piekste in seiner Brust, doch er schob es darauf, dass er lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Schnell fügte er sich wieder an. John sprach mit kaum jemandem, lernte und zeichnete, verbrachte zwei Abende die Woche in der Verwaltung einer psychischen Klinik, um Patientendaten in den Computer einzugeben. Der Nebenjob brachte nicht viel Geld ein, aber John war froh, beschäftigt zu sein.

In der dritten Uniwoche, der Herbst war schon vollends eingezogen, bekam John seine Noten.  
Starr blickte er auf den Aushang in der medizinischen Fakultät, dem Hauptgebäude. Er hatte Bestnoten. Überall. In jeder einzelnen Prüfung hatte er die beste Note bekommen. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Er fühlte sich leicht und glücklich und lächelte, für einen Augenblick nur, unbemerkt von all den anderen Studenten um ihn herum. Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte eine weitere Hürde auf seinem Weg genommen, und das ganz ohne Hilfe. Ja, vielleicht war er ein Freak oder ein Opfer oder was ihm die Leute auch für Namen gaben, aber er war wenigstens zu etwas nutze: Er war gut in dem, was er tat. Bei allem, was ihn belastete, fühlte John doch vor Stolz seine Brust anschwellen.

Er ging die komplette Notenliste durch, scannte die Prozentangaben hinter den Matrikelnummern, um zu sehen, wie die anderen abgeschnitten hatten. Viele um die 40 und 50 Prozent, seltener etwas darunter oder darüber. 

Und da war sie: Eine weitere Matrikelnummer, hinter der nur Prozentzahlen über 70 standen. Hinter die Nummer hatte jemand ein Herz gemalt. 

Holmes, garantiert. John hätte seine Bücher darauf verwettet, dass diese Nummer zu Holmes gehörte. 

Erst, als er an diesem Abend seine Unterlagen sortierte, kam ihm etwas komisch vor. In der Biochemieklausur hatte er doch zwei Fragen gar nicht beantworten können, und er hatte dort sensationelle 76 Prozent geschafft. Und er war sich bei einigen Formeln auch nicht mehr hundertprozentig sicher gewesen, ob er sie sich richtig in Erinnerung rufen konnte. Ob da ein Fehler vorlag? 

Und was war mit Histologie? Bei einer Frage hatte er sich die Antwort komplett zusammenreimen müssen, und auch da hatte er 71 Prozent erreicht. Solche Noten erarbeitete pro Semester maximal ein Student, das waren die Überflieger wie Holmes, denen das Lernen so leicht viel wie John das Lesen. War er wirklich so gut gewesen, in all seinen Prüfungen? Ihm kamen Zweifel. Vielleicht war es zu einer Verwechslung gekommen.

Als es ihn nach zwei Tagen immer noch beschäftigte, druckte sich John einen Antrag zur Einsichtnahme in eine Prüfung aus und gab ihn ab. Es dauerte eine Woche, bis er einen Termin zugewiesen bekam und er einen Blick in seine Klausur werfen konnte.

Nur dass es nicht seine Klausur war. Geschockt blätterte John durch das Papier, während eine Aufsichtsperson, ein gelangweilter Wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter, neben ihm saß und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. Die Schrift war seiner sehr ähnlich und da stand auch sein Name drauf, seine Matrikelnummer, sein Studiengang. Verwechslung ausgeschlossen. Und doch war das nicht seine Arbeit.

»Wenn se Fragen ham, dann nich schüchtern sein, ne?«, brabbelte der Typ, der ihn beaufsichtigen sollte, damit er nicht im Nachhinein etwas an seiner Klausur änderte. 

John ignorierte ihn. Frage für Frage ging er den Bogen durch. Oft stimmten die Kreuze mit dem überein, was er damals angegeben hatte, aber manche Antworten wichen ab. Sie waren sogar in seinem Jargon angegeben, den Worten, die er benutzen würde. Ein mulmiges Gefühl ergriff ihn. Hatte ihn da irgendwas gepackt? War er irgendwie in eine Art... in irgendwas verfallen und hatte einfach geschrieben, ohne nachzudenken? Konnte er sich nur nicht mehr erinnern?

John sah sich das Schriftbild genauer an. Der Haken unter den kleinen G's, das F, genauso schrieb er auch, und doch erkannte er sofort, dass nicht er das geschrieben hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Am nächsten Tag reichte er Einsichtnahme-Dokumente für jede einzelne Prüfung ein, die er geschrieben hatte. Es dauerte wieder ein paar Tage, bis die Uni das arrangieren konnte, doch schließlich sah er sich jede Klausur an.  
Abgesehen von Histologie waren in jedem Fach unter seinem Namen andere Prüfungen abgegeben worden. Fassungslos blätterte John sich durch seitenweise Betrug und Lügen. Wer hatte das arrangiert? Und warum? Was war mit seinen echten Klausuren passiert? Wütend darüber, dass jemand über ihn bestimmte, ohne dass John da in irgendeiner Form eingeweiht gewesen wäre, gab er alle Papiere zurück und setzte sich mit einem Kaffee nach draußen vor das Gebäude. Das Hochgefühl, der Stolz waren verschwunden. Die niedrige Steinmauer war kalt, doch John störte sich nicht daran. 

Egal, wie er es drehte und wendete, es gab nur eine Person, die diesen massiven Betrug initiiert haben konnte: Sherlock Holmes.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde er. Was fiel ihm ein? John war gut, er hatte wirklich hart gearbeitet und lange gelernt, was fiel ihm ein, sich in seine Noten einzumischen? Hatte er gedacht, dass John das nicht allein geschafft hätte? Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde er. Als der Kaffee ausgetrunken war, fasste er einen Entschluss.

Voll gerechtem Zorn schulterte er seine zerschlissene Tasche und fuhr mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel geradewegs zum Pleasure, Holmes Club. Der Ballon in seinem Bauch dehnte sich während der Fahrt aus, John hatte das Gefühl, als würde seine Bauchdecke jeden Moment nachgeben. Doch er ignorierte es, zugunsten der Wut, die ihn fest im Griff hatte.

Der Parkplatz vor dem Club war leer, doch Musik schallte aus dem alten Fabrikgebäude. Die Tür stand offen, also trat John einfach ein.

Innen war es dunkel und roch ein bisschen muffig, wie nach Räumen, die lange nicht gesäubert worden waren. Niemand war zu sehen. 

Ihn verließ etwas der Mut. Sollte er einfach nach oben stürmen, in das Büro dieses Verräters? Greg nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab, denn er tauchte plötzlich hinter dem Vorhang auf, der die Bar von dem Abstellplatz und den Treppen nach oben trennte.

»John«, entfuhr es ihm überrascht. Er stellte die beiden Pappkisten mit Limetten ab und gab ihm die Hand. John begann, sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen.

»Hi«, murmelte er und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, kaum dass Greg ihn losgelassen hatte. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. 

»Wie, ähm, wie geht's dir?«, fragte Greg.

»Gut. Und dir?«

»Mir auch.« 

Schweigen. John kam sich etwas hilflos vor, und Greg sehr überrumpelt.

»Sherlock ist-« »Ich wollte eigentl-«

Sie hatten gleichzeitig zu sprechen begonnen. Greg lächelte. »Er ist oben in seinem Büro. Soll ich ähm...«

»Danke.«

Greg nickte und zusammen gingen sie durch den Vorhang.

»Sherlock? John ist hier!«, rief er die Treppe hinauf. 

Holmes Bürotür musste offen stehen, denn er rief etwas zurück. »Hör auf, mich zu verarschen, das ist nicht witzig.«

Johns Bauch drückte so sehr gegen seine Eingeweide, dass er sich leicht krümmte.

»Ich scherze nicht, er ist hier.«

Drei, vier Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann kam Bewegung in das Zimmer im ersten Stock. »Ey, wenn du mich verarschst, dann sitzt du in den nächsten-« Holmes trat aus seinem Büro und ging zwei Schritte über den Flur in Richtung Treppe. Als er John unten stehen sah, erstarrte er.

John fühlte sich so leicht, als hebe ihn jemand aus seinem Körper heraus und trage ihn von selbst die Treppe hinauf, er nahm gar nicht wahr, wie er nach oben stolperte und den überraschten Holmes schubste, halb aus Wut, halb aus einem anderen Gefühl heraus, dass direkt in seinem Ballon entflammt war. 

Manchmal, wenn sich über einen längeren Zeitraum viele Träume nicht erfüllten und eine Enttäuschung die nächste ablöste, legte man sich ein konstruiertes Muster zurecht, eine Art Plan, nach der man sich die Zukunft aus den Daten der Vergangenheit zurechtlegen wollte, um gleich zu erkennen, wenn einen wieder jemand enttäuschen würde. Man begann, von anderen nur noch zu erwarten, enttäuscht zu werden. Wenn jemand sich nicht sofort als enttäuschend erwies, dann hielt man es nur für eine Frage der Zeit, blieb misstrauisch und zurückhaltend, bis der andere schließlich sein Unterfangen für nutzlos erklärte und aufgab. Das Prinzip der Selbsterfüllenden Prophezeiung: Man projizierte solange die enttäuschten Erwartungen der Vergangenheit auf eine neue Person, bis derjenige schließlich kapitulierte, weil er nicht glaubte, jemals zu ihm durchzudringen. Und man wurde ein weiteres Mal enttäuscht, weil man es nicht anders gewollt hatte.

Vielleicht stützte das die Wut, die John antrieb, als er Holmes anbrüllte. Seine Worte, anfangs noch Ausdruck eines berechtigten Ungerechtigkeitsempfindens, wurden verzweifelter und unsinniger, und während er schrie und tobte, blieb Holmes ganz still, sah ihn an, so intensiv, als präge er sich sein Gesicht Pore für Pore ein. Er wirkte ganz und gar nicht beleidigt oder verletzt, er starrte nur den Jungen an, den er glaubte, verloren zu haben. Es irritierte John maßlos, dass Holmes nicht mit Rechtfertigungen oder nun seinerseits mit Wut reagierte.

Als die erste Attacke verraucht war, startete John eine Kette von Erklärungen. »Ich will meine Noten nicht geschenkt haben, was bildest du dir ein?«, spuckte er Holmes entgegen. »Was ist das wert, wenn ich es mir nicht selbst verdient habe? Ich möchte die Note bekommen, die meiner Leistung gerecht wird und nicht eine, du dir mir gibst weil...weil...«, sein Blick glitt fahrig über den schmutzigen Putz an der Wand rechts von ihm, »du Mitleid mit dem armen kleinen Jungen hast, der von seinem Vater-«

John wich erschrocken zurück als Holmes, der ihm nicht zugehört hatte, die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und ihn am Ellenbogen berührte. Er sagte kein Wort, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Seine Haare trug er jetzt ein kleines bisschen länger, und eine der Locken rutschte in sein Blickfeld, als er sich halb zu John runterbeugte, der sofort zurückwich, bis er die Wand im Rücken hatte. Diese Nähe war ihm zuviel, nachdem er seit Monaten vollkommen ohne jede Berührung gelebt hatte.

Graue Augen, so meinte man vielleicht, waren langweilig, wirkten nicht lebendig und ausdrucksstark. Doch Holmes Blick war von soviel Feuer betrieben, dass man meinte, in ihnen Wörter lesen zu können. Er hatte kein Wort davon verstanden, das John ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, über die schiere Freude, ihn zu sehen.

»Nicht«, quetschte John hervor, überfordert und eingeschüchtert, als Holmes noch näher kam. »Nicht.«

So sehr sich John unbewusst vielleicht bemühte, enttäuscht zu werden, so sehr wünschte er sich auch, dass jemand diesen Teufelskreis durchbrach. Sein Vater, seine Mutter, Mike Stamford, ja, sogar Harry, sie alle hatten ihm gezeigt, wie wenig wichtig seine Existenz schlussendlich für sie war. Holmes war etwas anderes, jemand anderes, der ihn enttäuschte, sicherlich. Und doch wusste er irgendwie, dass Holmes ihn nie ganz losgelassen hatte und geänderte Prüfungsnoten vielleicht ein Symptom dieser tief liegenden, verzweifelten Bemühungen waren, zu dem Jungen durchzudringen. 

Holmes hielt inne, sah John an. John blickt stur geradeaus, auf den Hals, den die beiden offen stehenden Knöpfe an Holmes Hemd freigelegt hatten. Der Wunsch, sich einfach hinein zu lehnen in die ihm angebotene Berührung, wurde beinahe übermächtig, doch die Angst, dass eine körperliche Berührung eine seelische, emotionale nach sich ziehen würde, war noch immer größer. 

»Lass mich... Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht. Ich schaffe es allein, meinen Abschluss zu machen«, murmelte John zurückhaltend, dem Holmes einfach den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte.

»Ich weiß, ich dachte nur... ich weiß nicht was ich dachte. Tut mir leid.« Trotzdem lächelte Holmes, ein bisschen wenigstens. 

Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds duckte sich John unter Holmes Arm hinweg und rannte praktisch aus dem Gebäude, verunsichert, ängstlich, verwirrt. Er ließ einen glücklichen Holmes zurück, der hin und her lief, weil er nicht still sitzen konnte und Hoffnung schöpfte, wo er geglaubt hatte, bereits alles verloren zu haben.

Doch all das wusste John nicht, er wusste nur, dass er nicht mehr wütend war und dass der Ballon in seinem Bauch ein merkwürdiges, zufriedenes Schnurren von sich zu geben schien, als er in den Bus stieg, der ihn wieder nach Hause brachte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Day To Remember, 'Have Faith In Me'


	20. Chapter 20

_it isn't that hard, boy, to like you or love you_  
i'd follow you down down down,  
you're unbelievable  
if you're going crazy just grab me and take me  
i'd follow you down down down, anywhere anywhere 

 

Johns Beine schmerzten vom langen Herumstehen. Alle paar Sekunden verlagerte er das Gewicht von einem auf das andere, doch es half kaum gegen den unangenehmen Druckschmerz in den Muskeln und das Brennen seiner Fußsohlen. Seit 28 Stunden war er wach, lief auf Autopilot durch das St Barths Krankenhaus im Nordwesten der Hauptstadt, versuchte Dr. Wilson zu folgen, der ihn und die anderen Medizinstudenten aus der Gruppe betreute. Ihm war abwechselnd schlecht und zum Heulen zumute, so weit war sein Zustand der Erschöpfung bereits fortgeschritten. Sie standen am Bett eines kleinen Mädchens, das über starke Bauchschmerzen klagte, diskutierten Differentialdiagnosen. Es war vier Uhr morgens an einem Dienstag und John kämpfte nur dagegen an, sich nicht einfach fallenzulassen und auf dem Boden einzuschlafen. Ihn interessierte es einen Scheiß, welche Krankheit das Mädchen befallen hatte, er wollte bloß die Augen zumachen.

Den Bachelor nach sechs Semestern hatte er in der Tasche, nun folgte so etwas wie ein praktisches Jahr in einem Krankenhaus, das John bei der Entscheidung helfen sollte, auf welchem Spezialgebiet er weiter studieren wollte. In seiner Studienordnung waren mindestens acht Monate in einem englischen Lehrkrankenhaus vorgeschrieben, doch John hatte einen ein-Jahres-Vertrag unterschrieben. Er musste raus aus Chesterfield, die Stadt brachte ihm kein Glück. Er hatte einen Neuanfang gewollt, neue Menschen, eine neue Perspektive, doch London erwies sich als Chesterfield all over again, schlimmer vielleicht, denn er gewöhnte sich nicht an die neue Umgebung. Die Geräusche, Gerüche, das Licht, alles war ihm fremd und kam ihm kalt und abweisend vor. Er fand nicht hinein in den Rhythmus einer anderen Stadt, fürchtete sie vor ihr. 

Als die Sonne aufging, durfte er ein paar Stunden nach Hause gehen. Müde saß John in der Bahn, Hände und Knie zitternd, fühlte er sich so elend, dass er am Liebsten geweint hätte, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu. Zuhause, dachte er sich. Zuhause kannst du schlafen. Der Mann neben ihm stieg an einer schmuddligen Station aus, also rückte John auf den Fensterplatz und betrachtete sein blasses Spiegelbild im Glasfenster. Er war so dünn wie nie zuvor, eingefallene hohle Wangen, Augenringe, die sich bis zu seinen Nasenflügeln auszudehnen schienen. Jeder Knochen unter seiner Haut war sichtbar. John wandte den Blick ab, schloss die brennenden Augen für einen Moment. Wenn er doch bloß schon zuhause wäre.

Zuhause war ein Ort im Londoner Stadtteil Croydon, Edrigeroad 285, unweit der High Street, einer bekannten und beliebten Restaurantmeile im Viertel. Er teilte sich eine zwei Zimmer-Wohnung mit zwei anderen Studenten, denn für seine Zeit im Lehrkrankenhaus wurde er schlecht bezahlt. Tim, ein magerer Junge aus Hongkong, sprach kein Wort mit ihm und ging jedem Sozialleben aus dem Weg. Oft hörte John ihn über Skype mit jemandem telefonieren, und obwohl er kein Wort verstand, mochte er den Ton des Gesprächs. Es klang vertraut, zärtlich beinahe, also lauschte er durch die angelehnte Tür. Der andere Mitbewohner war ein Schwede, Lars, der sich von Proteinshakes ernährte und dem nichts über Crap-TV ging.

John war einsam in London, und, er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, einsamer noch als in Chesterfield. Seine komplette Nachbarschaft war zugebaut, die Kriminalität hoch und die Wohnungen abbruchreif. Häuser ragten weit über ihm auf, wenn er seine Straße hinablief, bedrohlich rückten sie über ihm zusammen und behielten ihn stets im Auge. Wenn er konnte, blieb er in der Wohnung. Heute schien niemand da zu sein, als John nach seiner Schicht in die Küche trat und sich als erstes einen Tee machte.  
Mit der dampfenden Tasse zwischen den knochigen Finger hockte John zehn Minuten später auf seiner Bettkante. Er bewohnte ein winziges Zimmer mit Lars, der im Doppelstockbett das obere Bett okkupiert hatte. John machte es nichts aus, unten zu schlafen, zumal er und Lars sich selten gleichzeitig in der Wohnung aufhielten.

Er dachte an Chesterfield, an die vertraute Ordentlichkeit seines Zimmers, an das Licht, das nachts Schatten an die Wand warf, wo sein Bett stand. Nie hätte er gedacht, wie sehr er den Geruch des Weizenfeldes hinter dem Haus vermissen würde. Als er im vierten Semester gewesen war, hatte sich sein Vater erholt, körperlich wie psychisch. Er trank nicht mehr, nahm einen Bürojob in einer Sicherheitsfirma an und war Mitglied in einem Bowlingverein geworden. John und er hatten zwar in einem Haus zusammen gewohnt, doch sie sprachen nicht miteinander. Wenn es etwas zu klären gab, wurden Zettel hinterlassen, wenn der andere grade weg war. So hatte John, als er im fünften Semester war, eines Morgens einen ausgeschnittenen Artikel am Kühlschrank vorgefunden: Jüngster Holmes-Sohn verhaftet. Darunter ein Schwarz-Weiß-Foto von Sherlock Holmes, blass und stolz wie immer, die widerspenstigen Locken durcheinander geraten, abgeführt in Handschellen, sein Lächeln arrogant und herablassend. Fünf Monate Knast. Mit Entsetzen hatte er den Artikel gelesen, offenbar hatte es einen anonymen Tipp aus dem Kreis seiner Freunde gegeben und er war wegen Drogenbesitz verhaftet worden. Kein Wort über seine zahlreichen anderen Aktivitäten. Für das, was Holmes sonst noch so trieb, waren fünf Monate praktisch ein Geschenk.

John hatte ihn nicht wiedergesehen, seit er ihn wegen seiner manipulierten Noten damals angebrüllt hatte. Hin und wieder dachte er noch an ihn, manchmal auch an Victor. Es war still um ihn geworden, vielleicht schnitt er deshalb das Foto aus und warf den Rest des Artikels weg. Er behielt es, legte es zwischen seine Zeichnungen und wusste eigentlich gar nicht warum. Er holte es niemals hervor, sah es nie an, aber es war ihm wichtig, dass er es besaß. Was wäre wohl gewesen, wäre er mit Holmes befreundet geblieben? Eine gesunde, belastbare Freundschaft? Hätte das vielleicht auch für ihn Knast bedeutet? Womöglich ja. So oder so, er war besser dran ohne ihn. Er brauchte niemanden.

Nachdem er die schmutzigen Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, versuchte er zu schlafen. Sechs Stunden blieben ihm, bevor er wieder in die Klinik musste, besser er erholte sich etwas. Doch seine Augen wollten sich nicht schließen und die Gedanken nicht langsamer werden, im Gegenteil. Er dachte daran, wie ungerecht das alles war, womit er so ein Leben verdient hatte, wie sehr er sich im Stich gelassen fühlte. Was stimmte nicht mit ihm, was war falsch an ihm? Er drehte sich von der einen Seite auf die andere, steigerte sich hinein in die Gedanken, die wie Gewichte an seinen inneren Organen zogen. Sein Leben lang wollte er Arzt werden, und nun war er dem Traum so nahe wie nie zuvor und er mochte es nicht. Die langen Schichten, das künstliche Licht, die Patienten, nein, es gefiel ihm nicht. Hin und wieder durfte er ins Labor und Proben testen, das war okay. Noch dazu verhinderte die Verarmung seiner sozialen Kontakte, dass er wenigstens vom menschlichen Aspekt seiner Arbeit profitieren konnte. Bisher hatte er in London niemanden kennengelernt, den anderen Studenten begegnete er mit dem typischen Misstrauen eines Jungen, der schon seit langer Zeit allein war. Die anderen fanden ihn merkwürdig.

John starrte an den Holzrahmen des leeren Bettes über ihm. Der Tag näherte sich dem Mittag und noch immer schlief er nicht. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, zu müde um zu weinen, zu masturbieren, zu lesen oder einer anderen Beschäftigung nachzugehen, die einem das Einschlafen erleichterten. Da war ein großes Loch in ihm und John spürte, wie alles, dem andere, normale Menschen Bedeutung zuschrieben, dort hineinfiel und nicht mehr zu sehen war. Zu existieren war zu einer Qual geworden.

Die neue Schicht begann John praktisch so müde, wie er die letzte beendet hatte. Dr. Wilson, ein untersetzter Mann mit klugen, blauen Augen und grauen Haaren, scheuchte ihn in die Intensivstation und fuhr ihn an, als John nicht mit dem Enthusiasmus reagierte, den der Doktor erwartete. Er war ein strenger Arzt, brillant, doch über die Maßen anspruchsvoll. Niemand sonst ließ die Studenten so hart arbeiten und bot ihnen so wenig Unterstützung an, sonst schuf keiner eine so gewaltige Kultur der Konkurrenz, so dass sie sich gegenseitig die Patienten stahlen.   
Dr. Wilson mochte John nicht, er hielt ihn nicht für gut genug, um unter ihm zu lernen. Zu Beginn hatte John es etwas ausgemacht, wie sehr er diese Abneigung zu spüren bekam, doch mit der Zeit hatte er sich damit arrangiert. Er tat mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen, was man ihm auftrug, doch kaum etwas darüber hinaus, weshalb er beileibe nicht zu den besten Studenten der Gruppe zählte. 

Um kurz nach sechs Uhr bat eine junge, blonde Schwester in der Notaufnahme um Hilfe. Vor allem um Dr Wilson zu entkommen, folgte John ihrem Ruf über die Sprechanlage und begab sich hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, um sich den Fall anzusehen. Es war nicht viel los und die Schwester winkte nach ihm, als er näher kam. 

John erschrak über den Anblick eines Jungen, kaum zehn Jahre alt, der einen schmutzigen Rucksack an sich drückte. Die Jeans zerrissen, das Gesicht voller Dreck und oberflächlichen Kratzern. Tränen hatten zwei saubere Pfade auf seinen Wangen hinterlassen. Ein Mann war bei ihm, der sich als sein Vater vorstellte, doch mehr mit seinem Handy beschäftigt war als mit seinem Sohn. John kniete sich auf den Boden, um den Jungen nicht von oben herab ansehen zu müssen.

»Wie heißt du?«, fragte er.

»Jonathan«, antwortete der Junge. Er hatte braune Locken und erinnerte ihn an einen alten Bekannten. Seine Stirn lag in Falten wie bei einem alten Mann. Seine Knöcheln traten weiß hervor, so fest presste er sich an seinen Rucksack, die Augen irrten umher als sei er in einen Käfig voller Löwen geraten, die sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen könnte. Ein Locke fiel ihm ins Gesicht, als er es drehte, und John fühlte sich wieder an jemanden erinnert, an den er schon länger nicht mehr gedacht hatte.

»Ich bin John«, stellte er sich vor und besah sich dabei fachmännisch die Verletzungen, die die Kleidung offenbarte. »Wie ruft man dich? Auch John?«

Der Junge wich kaum merklich vor seinen Berührungen zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, drückte sich den Rucksack nur noch fester an die Brust. 

»Was hast du da drin?«, fragte John freundlich. 

»Comics«, lautete die Antwort. 

»Was liest du denn so?« Behutsam griff er nach den Händen des Jungen, um sie zu untersuchen, doch Jonathan entzog sich seinem Griff. 

»Iron Man.«

»Sehr schön.« Er lächelte aufmunternd. »Und was magst du daran?«

»Die Rüstung.«

John nickte. »So eine hätte ich manchmal auch gerne«, wisperte er verschwörerisch, aber unnötig, denn der Vater beachtete sie gar nicht weiter. »Lässt du mich bitte deine Hände anschauen? Du hast da Blut, weißt du?«

Zögernd ließ er die Arme und den Rucksack sinken und John tat seinen Job. Die Hände des Kindes sahen aus, als hätte er damit einen Sturz auf einer steinigen Straße abgefangen.

»Ich hab's dir schon tausend mal gesagt, dass du dich endlich mal wehren sollst«, ließ Der Vater hören, während seine Finger geübt übers Handy tanzten. Er sah weder John noch seinen Sohn an. »Du weißt doch wie die sind, die riechen Schwäche wie Hunde. Wenn du dich nicht wehrst, werden sie weiter machen.«

Unter dem Dreck und den Tränen färbten sich die Wangen des Jungen rot. »Ja, Dad«, nuschelte er.

John betrachtete Jonathans Augen, die vor Kummer zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Diesen Blick, er kannte ihn, wie oft hatte er aus dem Spiegel zurück geschaut? Er führte den Jungen in ein Behandlungszimmer gleich am Gang und schickte den Vater hinaus. Normalerweise führte das stets zu Protest der Eltern, doch der Vater schien ganz froh darüber zu sein.   
Der Behandlungsraum war sehr klein und schlecht ausgestattet, doch für so verhältnismäßig leichte Verletzungen gut geeignet. John forderte den Jungen auf, seine Jeans und seinen Kapuzenpullover auszuziehen, während er sich Handschuhe überstreifte. Er drehte sich zu ihm um.

Wie verloren das Kind aussah. John fragte sich, ob er wohl in dem Alter auch schon so ausgesehen hatte, als hätte er bereits ein ganzes Leben hinter sich. Jonathan ließ die Beine von der Liege baumeln, auf der er saß, der Rücken gebeugt von einer Last, die unsichtbar blieb.  
John zog den Sitz zu sich heran, der sich auf Rollen befand und sein Kreuz schonte, während er die Knie, die am schwersten verletzt waren, medizinisch versorgte.

»Das brennt jetzt etwas«, erklärte er und desinfizierte die Platzwunden. »Waren das deine Schulkameraden?«, fragte er geradeheraus.

Jonathan nickte und sah zu, was John machte. Alte Narben unter dem Dreck, John fielen ein paar Steine in den Magen. Er sah auf. »Wenn sie das nächste Mal kommen, dann sieh ihnen ins Gesicht. Sieh nicht weg, schau ihnen genau in die Augen. Es ist viel schwerer, jemanden zu verletzen, der einen ansieht.«

Der Junge schwieg zunächst, starrte John an. Erst als dieser damit fortfuhr, mit einer Pinzette kleine Steine aus der Wunde zu holen, sprach er. »Mein Dad sagt immer, ich soll ihn auch schlagen.«

»Ist es nur einer?«

»Er mag mich nicht. Er heißt Dave.« Der Junge rutschte auf der Liege hin und her. »Ich will niemanden schlagen.«

»Halt still, ja?« Winzige Steine war unter die aufgeplatzte Haut geraten, doch der Junge zuckte nicht einmal, als John die Pinzette in die Wunde steckte. »Das musst du nicht, also ihn schlagen«, beruhigte ihn John. »Weißt du, es gibt viele Arte, Widerstand zu leisten. Dazu muss man niemandem weh tun. Kannst du mit jemandem darüber reden?«

Kopfschütteln. Eine Zeitlang herrschte Schweigen.

»Wir hatten einen Hund«, erzählte der Junge, plötzlich. »Er lief vor ein Auto. Er hat immer bei mir geschlafen.«

John hielt inne, erwartete mit Schrecken, wie es weiterging.

»Mom sagte, ich darf nicht zuhause bleiben, aber ich... ich hab im Sportunterricht geheult. Dave und die anderen sagen ich wär ein Mädchen und dann haben sie... haben sie... mir einen...«

Doch John erfuhr nie, was die Mitschüler ihm angetan hatten, denn der Junge verstummte und fing wieder zu weinen an, schämte sich offenbar dafür, denn er drehte das Gesicht weg und machte keinen Ton. John legte die Pinzette weg und tat etwas, das er noch nie getan hatte: er umarmte einen Patienten. Derlei Dinge verbat natürlich die Krankenhauspolitik, doch im Moment war es ihm egal. »Ich wurde auch geschlagen«, flüsterte er. »Von ein paar Leuten aus der Schule, die mich nicht mochten. Ist noch nicht so lange her. Es geht vorbei, glaub mir. Vertrau dich jemandem am, den du magst, der das unterbinden kann.«

»Mir glauben sie doch nicht«, antwortete Jonathan mit erstickter Stimme, die Finger fest in Johns offenen Kittel gekrallt. »Warum haben sie aufgehört, die Leute aus der Schule?«

John ließ ihn los, wischte ihm die nassen Wangen mit seinem Daumen ab. »Ich hatte einen Freund, der sehr beliebt war. Schon haben sie mich in Ruhe gelassen.«

»Ich hab keine Freunde«, gab der Junge zu.

Keine Überraschung auf Johns Seite. »Ich auch nicht. Der Freund ist, nun ja, nicht mehr da«, schloss er verunsichert, weil er tatsächlich ein persönliches Gespräch mit einem Fremden führte und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

»Mag er dich auch nicht mehr?«

John nahm wieder die Pinzette zur Hand. »Doch ich glaube schon.«

Eine dicke Träne kullerte über die schmutzigen Wangen. »Das verstehe ich nicht«, sagte der Junge und schniefte in ein Taschentuch, das John ihm gab.

Er blickte ihm in die Augen. »Ich auch nicht«, gestand er, überrascht, dass es die Wahrheit war. Wie früher blies sich sein Bauch auf wie ein Ballon, als er an Sherlock Holmes dachte. Das Gefühl unterschied sich so sehr von der Leere, die er sonst empfand, das er sich erschrocken mit der Hand über den Bauch fuhr. 

Nachdem er den Jungen nach Hause geschickt hatte, borgte sich John eine Zigarette von einem Patienten, der auf dem Gehweg vor dem St Barths stand und rauchte.

Dr Wilson würde ihn für die unerlaubte Pause bezahlen lassen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Draußen im einsetzenden Nieselregen stand er und erinnerte sich. Holmes, der Harry Potter für ihn gelesen hatte. Der ihn im Auto über Liz ausfragte. Küsse vor dem Unigebäude, der Geschmack von Kaffee und Nikotin und echter, zarter Zuneigung. Wie einem inneren Aufruf folgend zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, das er einst von seiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er hatte sie nie gelöscht, die Nummer, nach der er nun suchte. Er drückte auf eine Taste und hielt sich das Display ans Ohr, darauf wartend, eine vertraute Stimme zu hören, der er absolut nichts zu sagen und die er dennoch angerufen hatte.

Die von Ihnen gewählte Rufnummer ist nicht vergeben, sagte eine kühle, künstliche Frauenstimme.

Der Ballon in seinem Bauch bekam einen empfindlichen Pieks. John ignorierte es, steckte das Handy wieder weg und warf den Zigarettenstummel einfach auf die Straße. Vergiss es, sagte er sich. Was wolltest du überhaupt, so ein Unsinn.

Es dauerte mehr als eine Woche, bis das Loch in ihm auch den Ballon verschlungen zu haben schien. 

Zwei Monate später fanden die ersten Feedbackgespräche in St Barths statt. Mitten in ihrer Schicht wurden John und die anderen Studenten, die dort ihr praktisches Jahr verbrachten, nacheinander in Dr Wilsons Büro gerufen und hatten sich anzuhören, was er zu sagen hatte.

John bereute das Frühstück aus Toast und Eiern, das sich in seinem Magen aufzublähen schien. Nervös sah er immer wieder auf die Uhr. Noch eine Stunde bis dahin. Noch vierzig Minuten. Noch 25. Ihm war schlecht. Dr Wilson würde ihm sagen, was John schon selbst wusste, dass er nicht in ein Krankenhaus gehörte. Vielleicht wäre er doch besser beraten, sich als Landarzt niederzulassen, vielleicht sogar in seiner eigenen Praxis. Die Arbeit hier machte ihm nicht nur keinen Spaß, es kostete ihn auch etliches an Überwindung, morgens dafür aufzustehen. Unter diesen Umständen konnte er nicht sein Leben lang arbeiten.

Als die Zeit ran war, wischte sich John die schweißnassen Hände an seiner abgetragenen Jeans ab und machte sich auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock, wo Dr. Wilsons Büro lag. Im Fahrstuhl klopfte sein Herz so laut, dass er meinte, die anderen Besucher, Ärzte und Patienten, die mit ihm das Stockwerk wechseln wollten, müssten es hören.

Was, wenn er gefeuert werden würde? Wenn Dr. Wilson wirklich so unzufrieden mit ihm war, lag es im Bereich des Möglichen. John schluckte schwer, sah das Ende seiner Karriere kommen, bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte.  
An der richtigen Tür angekommen, klopfte er zweimal hart auf das Holz, öffnete sie, und schloss sie wieder hinter sich.

An diesem Abend kaufte er auf dem Nachhauseweg ein Sixpack billiges Bier, nahm es mit in das Zimmer, das er mit Lars bewohnte, und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Lars war nichts da und Tim hatte seine Zimmertür geschlossen, also legte er eine CD in die Musikanlage ein, die eigentlich Lars gehörte, und drückte auf Play.  
Er war nicht gefeuert worden, doch Dr. Wilson war in der Tat unzufrieden mit John. Er hielt ihn für wortkarg, unsympathisch und kalt, fachlich solide aber unoriginell. Und all das, hatte der Doktor ihm gesagt, mache ihn zu einem schlechten Diagnostikspezialisten, aber zu einem guten Internisten. Er solle seine Zeit nicht in Dr. Wilsons Abteilung verschwenden, sondern in die Innere Medizin wechseln. Unwirsch hatte er ihm ein bereits vorgeschriebenes Zeugnis ausgestellt und ihm den Namen Dr. Amanda Bylls gegeben, bei der er sich morgen melden sollte.

Viermal hatte er das Zeugnis bereits gelesen und konnte es nicht fassen. Es war gut, dort stand schwarz auf weiß, dass er Fähigkeiten besaß, die er anzuwenden wusste. Noch nie zuvor hatte jemand ihm gesagt, dass er gut in etwas war. Er öffnete eine Flasche Bier und trank es wie Wasser. Nicht gefeuert, fähig und belastbar, guter Internist. John atmete durch. 

Dr. Bylls erwies sich als eine resolute Frau mit einem festen Händedruck. Die ehemalige Militärärztin galt als streng, aber doch fair. Und von Anfang an schien sie in John zu sehen, was er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte: einen talentierten Mediziner. Seine Schichten wurden oft genug nicht kürzer und nicht weniger stressig, doch in Dr. Bylls Gruppe befanden sich nur vierzehn Studenten und das bedeutete auch, dass seine Chancen stiegen, die interessanten Operationen zu ergattern.  
Und der Junge, der nicht zurückschlagen konnte, dessen Herz vor Aufregung pochte, wenn ihn jemand Fremdes einfach auf der Straße ansprach, blieb völlig distanziert und ruhig, als er seine Hände das erste Mal in der Bauchhöhle eines lebenden, atmenden Patienten hatte. 

Als das Jahr am St Barths Krankenhaus vorbei war, ging John zurück nach Chesterfield, um dort weitere Fächer seiner weiterführenden Ausbildung zu belegen. Selbst an London hatte er sich zum Schluss gewöhnen können, denn die Freiheit, die ihm die Anonymität einer Großstadt gewährte, hatte ihm gefallen. Niemand beachtete ihn groß, er war, nun ja, eine unbekannte Größe, für die sich niemand zuständig fühlte, das hieß, niemand griff ihn an. In den letzten zwei Monaten hatten selbst die hohen Gebäude an Bedrohlichkeit verloren.

Auf eine Art gestärkt, die John Selbstvertrauen gab, lief er an einem Abend Ende Januar in seiner Heimatstadt seine Straße entlang, die er über ein Jahr nicht betreten hatte. Nichts hatte sich verändert. An Mrs Lescrouts Zaun fehlt noch immer eine Latte, und der Hund von gegenüber starrte ihn durch eine umzäunte Hecke hinweg an. Alles wie immer.

Der alte Ford vor dem Haus der Watsons war verschwunden, dafür stand ein kleiner asiatischer Wagen in der Auffahrt. John steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und betrat nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war.  
Es war sauber, zu sauber. Unsicher rief er nach dem Namen seines Vaters, doch niemand antwortete ihm. Er machte das Licht an und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Es war umgeräumt worden. Vom Eingangsbereich war die Couch nicht mehr zu sehen, und die Kommode rechts neben der Treppe war verschwunden. Über der Lehne eines Küchenstuhls hing eine weiche, rosafarbene Strickjacke. Ausgeschlossen, dass die seinem Vater gehörte.   
Das Haus war leer und wurde ganz offensichtlich von mehr als einer Person bewohnt. Er hätte damit rechnen können, trotzdem überraschte es ihn. Nach einer kurzen Inspektion der Räume im Erdgeschoss stieg er die Treppe hinauf, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, traf ihn der Schlag.

Ein Junge saß an einem unaufgeräumten Schreibtisch, drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er hatte blonde Haare wie John, war aber kleiner, ein Teenager, mit Kopfhörern auf den Ohren, was erklärte, wieso er John nicht hatte kommen hören.  
Keines der Möbelstücke hier drin erkannte er wieder. Das war nicht länger sein Zimmer, es war renoviert und neu eingerichtet worden.

Er ließ die Tasche fallen, die er mitgebracht hatte, und machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. Der Junge musste einen Schatten bemerkt haben, denn er drehte sich plötzlich um und zuckte zusammen, als hätte er einen Stromschlag bekommen.

John starrte ihn an. »Wer bist du?«, fragte er.

»Das ist mein Zimmer«, erwiderte der blonde Junge verschreckt. »Wie bist du-«, er unterbrach sich. »Du bist John, oder?«

»Allerdings«, knurrte John, mit einem Mal wütend. »Wer bist du!?», wiederholte er, doch weniger freundlich diesmal.

»Paul Mallon«, antwortete der Junge. »Ich dachte du wärst weggezogen. Nach London.«

»Ist deine Mom mit meinem Dad zusammen?«, fragte John überflüssigerweise. 

Paul nickte. 

»Was ist mit meinen Sachen passiert? Mit meinen Büchern?«

»Er meinte, da du deine Sachen nicht mitgenommen hast, dass, naja, du sie nicht mehr brauchst. Wir haben alles weggeworfen.«

John wurde schwindlig. »Sie sind weg?«, krächzte er. »Meine... meine Bücher? Was ist mit meinen Aufzeichnungen vom Studium, das waren etliche Ordner? Meine... meine...« John brachte das Wort Zeichnungen nicht über die Lippen. 

Paul fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. »Ich wusste nicht, dass...«

John lehnte den Kopf gegen den Türrahmen und schloss die Augen. Seine Harry Potter Bücher, die er hier gelassen hatte. Seine Comics und Romane, all die Geschichten, die ihm bessere Freunde waren als die Menschen in seinem Leben, sie waren verschwunden. All die Zeichnungen, die ihm Trost spendeten, alles war weg. Er besaß nur noch das wenige, das Platz in seiner Tasche hatte. »Was ist mit meinem Computer?« Seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal, als sei er weit, weit älter als Mitte zwanzig.

»Ähm«, machte der Junge und zog das Füllwort sehr lang. Er schien mutiger zu werden. »Der war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.«

Seine Musik, weg. Wie viele Jahre hatte es ihn gekostet, sie aufzubauen? Weg. 

»Warte mal«, sagte der Junge plötzlich und lehnte sich nach rechts, wo sich die Unordnung vom Schreibtisch auch auf ein Regal erstreckte. Er zog etwas unter einem Stapel Papier hervor. »Das hab ich behalten.«

Es war das Buch ›Woman‹ von Charles Bukowski, mit einer wunderschönen, jungen, nackten Frau auf dem Cover. Die Ecken waren umgeknickt von den vielen Malen, die er das gelesen hatte. 

»Es sind keine weiteren Bilder darin«, bemerkte der Junge achselzuckend. »Du kannst es wiederhaben.«

Wut überkam ihn wie eine Welle, heiß und mächtig. Seine linke Hand ballte sich zur Faust, seine rechte krallte sich in das Buch. Er war drauf und dran, es dem Teenager um die Ohren zu hauen.  
Die Haustür im ersten Stock öffnete sich. Eine Frauenstimme sagte etwas, ein Mann antwortete, eine Stimme, bei der sich Johns Nackenhaare aufstellten. John drehte sich um und rannte praktisch die Stufen nach unten, um seinen Vater zur Rede zu stellen. 

Das Geschrei war groß. John brüllte seinen Vater an wie nie zuvor, beschimpfte ihn, ließ sich von dem Hass lenken, der durch die lebenslange Zurückweisung fett gefüttert worden war. Es begann, handgreiflich zu werden. Als die unbekannte Frau dazwischen gehen wollte, schlug John ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Es gab kein Halten mehr, keine Dämme, die das aufhalten konnte, das John empfand. Er schlug und prügelte auf alles ein, das zu fassen bekam, und sein Vater tat es ihm gleich. Jeden Schlag, den er hatte einstecken müssen, teilte er nun doppelt aus. Er spürte keinen Schmerz, er spürte nur, wie dieses große Loch in seinem Inneren sich aufbäumte und seine komplette Existenz zu verschlucken schien. 

Mr Watson packte seinen Sohn am Hals, sie knieten auf dem Boden und John spuckte ihn an, riss und zerrte an den Handgelenken, die ihn wie damals umklammert hielten. Diesmal nicht, dachte John, du machst das nicht wieder mit mir. Er bleckte mit einem Mal die Zähne, beugte sich nach vorn und biss seinem Vater so fest in die Nase, wie er konnte. Er durchbohrte Hautzellen, Knorpel, schmeckte Blut und Genugtuung, als sein Vater kreischte und ihn losließ. John spuckte aus, was er abgebissen hatte, er spuckte ihm sein eigenes Blut ins Gesicht und stand auf. 

»Wir sind fertig miteinander«, sagte John, die Stimme brüchig, nicht jedoch vor Angst. Sie brach vor Abscheu. Die Frau brüllte ihn an, kniete sich zu Mr Watson, griff nach Johns Wade, doch verfehlte ihn. John verließ das Haus, schlug die Haustür hinter sich zu und wusste, dass er niemals wiederkommen würde. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in rascher Abfolge

Er lief schon über eine Stunde durch die Straßen, bis ihm auffiel, dass er seine Tasche im Haus seines Vaters gelassen hatte. Er drehte um, um sie sich zurückzuholen, machte sich jedoch nicht allzu große Hoffnungen, dass er eingelassen würde oder man sie ihm aushändigte. Als er wieder in der Einfahrt stand, bemerkte er das alte Fass, das immer hinter dem Haus gestanden hatte. Jemand hatte es gut sichtbar aufgestellt und darin eine Tasche samt Inhalt verbrannt, wie John feststellte, als er näher kam. Das Feuer war aus, John wühlte in dem Rest umher. Ein paar kleine, rußüberzogene metallene Ringe von der Tasche. Ein Teil eines Reißverschlusses. Verklumpte, schwarze Plastikhaufen. Sonst Asche. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob sein Vater wohl so wütend gewesen war, sogar das Bargeld zu verbrennen, das John dort drin hatte, weil er Banken nicht traute. Vielleicht hatte er es auch behalten.

Das gute Gefühl, mit dem er aus London gekommen war, hatte sich verflüchtigt. Fast hätte John über seine eigene Naivität gelacht. Ihm kam es so vor, dass jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, gerade eine gute Phase zu haben, irgendetwas passierte, das die natürliche Ordnung der Dinge wieder herstellte, nämlich Chaos und Schmerz und Verlust. Die Tonne hatte den Rest seines Lebens verschluckt, die letzten Zeugnisse, dass John Hamish Watson tatsächlich existierte. Johns Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er darüber nachdachte. Es ging immer noch tiefer nach unten. 

Das Auto vor dem Haus war verschwunden und es war kein Licht in den Fenstern auszumachen. Sehr wahrscheinlich waren sie ins Krankenhaus gefahren, um Mr Watsons Nase behandeln zu lassen. Zuerst mussten sie jedoch seine Tasche verbrannt haben, noch vor einer medizinischen Versorgung. Mit dem Rücken zum Haus setzte John sich auf die Bordsteinkante und starrte geradeaus. Wie gern hätte er jetzt eine geraucht. Er durchsuchte seine Taschen, fand nur einen alten Einkaufszettel und ein paar Pence. Langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er nicht nur nicht wusste, wo er übernachten sollte, er besaß nur noch drei Pence auf dieser Welt und die Semestergebühr musste bis kommende Woche überwiesen werden.   
Ruckartig stand John auf und drehte sich langsam zum Haus um. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, welche Konsequenzen das haben würde, ging er hinüber zu der stinkenden Tonne, hob sie an und versuchte, sie besser zu fassen zu bekommen. Dann warf er sie gegen die Haustür.

Es schepperte gewaltig und die Asche stob hinaus. John trat nach der Tonne, drehte sie um, verschmierte die Asche auf der Vorderwand des Hauses. Sämtliche Blumenkübel warf er um, riss und zerrte alles aus dem Boden, deren er habhaft werden konnte, hob einen Kübel mit einer Palme wieder auf und donnerte sie gegen das Küchenfenster, das zur Straße hinaus ging. Der Kübel zerbrach, doch das Fenster nicht. Er wütete wie ein Wahnsinniger um das Haus herum. Erst als er Polizeisirenen hörte und bemerkte, dass ein Streifenwagen vor dem Haus hielt, versetzte er der Mülltonne eines weiteren Stoß, damit sie noch mehr Abfall ausspuckte und zog sich zurück, lief den ausgetretenen Pfad hinter den Häusern seiner Straße entlang, lief und lief und lief. Irgendwann ließ John sich zu Boden fallen, keuchend und halb erfroren. Es war stockfinster, er musste außerhalb der Stadt sein, denn hier war nichts außer Feld und Wald. Er konnte Autos auf einer entfernten Straße hören. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es drei Uhr morgens war. 

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wie diese Katastrophe wieder ausgleichen? Eine Weile setzte er sich an den Waldrand. Die kahlen Bäume um ihn herum schützten ihn kaum vor dem Wind, der die Nacht begleitete. Der Himmel war klar und traumhaft schön, doch John schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein dumpfes, taubes Gefühl fuhr in seine Glieder. Er hatte keine Familie hier, kein Zuhause, keine Freunde, kein Geld. So nah dran alles aufzugeben und einfach sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren, war John noch nie gewesen.

Bis die Sonne aufging, blieb er dort sitzen. Sollte er nach Derby gehen, wo seine Mom und Harry wohnten? Seine Mom um Geld bitten? Nun, es blieb ihm kaum was anderes übrig, doch in seinem Bauch meldete sich ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie hatte ihn jetzt schon zweimal bei seinem Vater zurück und sich selbst überlassen. Warum sollte sie ihm diesmal helfen? Nein, er musste von selbst auf eine Lösung kommen. Und er musste hier weg, bevor er sich eine Lungenentzündung holte. 

Er wickelte den Schal dichter um seinen Hals und lief ziellos in die Richtung, in der er die Stadt vermutete. Jetzt, wo er seine Umgebung bewusst wahrnahm, fiel ihm die Trostlosigkeit auf, die der Winter der Landschaft gebracht hatte. In ein paar Monaten würden die Wiesen blühen und die Wälder grün und schattig sein, die Felder herrlich duften nach Getreide und Heu. Doch noch schien alles tot und kalt und rau zu sein, genau, wie John sich fühlte. 

Er hatte Chesterfield erreicht. Der gröbste Berufsverkehr am Morgen war vorüber und in einer Tankstelle machte er halt, ging zur Toilette, trank das Wasser aus den Wasserhähnen, wusch sich. Er brauchte einen Job, eine Arbeit, bei der nicht viele Fragen gestellt wurden. Vor Jahren hatte er in den Ferien immer auf dem Bau gearbeitet, dort kannte man ihn schon, er musste nur ausfindig machen, auf welcher Baustelle die Firma im Moment arbeitete. 

Mittags hatte er das Gebäude erreicht, in dem die Firma saß, die John unter der Hand beschäftigt hatte. Doch im Januar waren die Job in der gewerblich-technischen Branche rar und so verließ John das Haus mit leeren Händen.  
Er lief einfach durch die Straßen, ohne Ziel und ohne Halt zu machen. Er wusste, sobald er stehen blieb, inne hielt, würde er einfach zusammenbrechen und schreien, so laut schreien bis er alles herausgebrüllt hatte, das wie ein Nadelkissen in seiner Brust saß und ihn bei jedem Atemzug Schmerzen zufügte. Bald wurde es dunkel. Seine Magenschmerzen, die am frühen Nachmittag begonnen hatten, verschlimmerten sich. Jeder Schritt fing an, weh zu tun, doch er lief immer weiter. Der Himmel zog sich zu, dicke weiße und graue Wolken schoben sich über die Stadt. Als überall die Geschäfte schlossen, fing es zu schneien an. Die Fußsohlen hatte er sich wund gelaufen. Er kam an einer Schule vorbei, die von einer niedrigen Steinmauer umgeben war und blieb schließlich stehen. Vielleicht konnte er sich hineinschleichen und dort übernachten? Er brauchte Schlaf und was zu essen, da gab es sicher Automaten, die er kleinkriegen konnte. Was hatte er für eine Wahl? Morgen würde er sich was Neues überlegen.   
John stieg über die Mauer und rutschte prompt auf etwas aus. Sein Kopf schlug hart gegen die Mauer und für einen Augenblick verschwamm seine Sicht. Er fluchte, griff nach dem Gegenstand, der ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte. Es war ein Bleistift. 

Es hatte einmal eine Person in der Stadt gegeben, die ihm gewogen war. Jemand, der ihm Bleistifte gestohlen hatte, als sie fast noch Kinder waren, jemand, dem einmal etwas an ihm gelegen hatte. John stand auf, tastete nach der Platzwunde an seinem Kopf. Es pochte furchtbar unter seiner Haut, doch die aufkeimende Hoffnung in seinem Herzen ließ ihn das vergessen. Holmes. 

Er überdachte seinen Entschluss nicht, er lief einfach los, schneller als er den ganzen Tag gelaufen war. Ein Schritt vor den anderen, immer in Richtung des Clubs, in dem er sich an einem Samstagabend bestimmt aufhalten würde. Vielleicht hatte Holmes ihn nicht vergessen, vielleicht hatte er ihm ja verziehen, was sich vor vielen Jahren abgespielt hatte. Vielleicht würde er ihn bei sich schlafen lassen.

Schon von weitem hörte er die Musik aus dem Club kommen. Noch einmal eine Straße überqueren, sagte er sich, versuchte, weiterzugehen obwohl die Erschöpfung ihm tief in die Glieder gefahren war, zu tief. Doch was, wenn Holmes ihn abwies? Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab, bevor er sich breitmachen konnte.

Es sah noch etwas schmuddliger aus, als John es in Erinnerung hatte, doch sein Ziel hatte er erreicht. Nur wenige Clubbesucher standen draußen herum. Schnurstracks ging er auf den Clubeingang zu, solange seine Beine ihn noch trugen.

Angelo, der Türsteher von früher, bewachte noch immer den Eingang und durchwühlte die Taschen aller, die hineinwollten. Sie hatte nie ein Wort gewechselt, sich aber doch hin und wieder gesehen. Halb erwartete John sogar, erkannt zu werden, doch Angelo versperrte ihm mit finsterer Miene den Weg.

»Wie siehst du denn aus? Das hier is n Club und kein verdammtes Obdachlosenheim also verpiss dich wieder.«

»Ich will zu Holmes«, verlangte John heiser, etwas erschrocken über den dumpfen Klang seiner eigenen Stimme, nachdem er sie lange nicht benutzt hatte.

Angelo lachte. »Nein, Freundchen, das kannst du vergessen. Er ist nicht da und selbst wenn, ich lass dich nicht rein. Du siehst nach Ärger aus.«

»Ich muss aber zu ihm«, beharrte John, schon verzweifelter. Hinter ihm lachte jemand, John drehte sich halb zu dem Pärchen um, das sich über ihn amüsierte. Er sah sie böse an, und wandte sich dann wieder Angelo zu. »Hör mal«, begann er, »Wir kennen uns, du hast mich doch schon mal gesehen! Ich hab hier mal gearbeitet, nicht lange, aber... ich muss wirklich dringend zu ihm!«

»Ist mir egal und ich kenn dich nicht«, erwiderte Angelo und schubste ihn zur Seite, damit das Pärchen hinter ihm Gelegenheit bekam, den Club zu betreten. »Und jetzt verschwinde, sonst sorg ich selbst dafür.«

»Was ist mit Emma?«, rief John nun. »Oder Greg? Victor? Ich muss mit einem-«

»Hör auf , hier rumzubrüllen«, fauchte Angelo ihn an und schubste ihn erneut, härter diesmal. »Verzieh dich.«

Doch John sah keine andere Wahl, er war verzweifelt. Einen Schritt nur machte er nach vorn, um seiner Bitte mehr Eindruck zu verleihen, doch Angelo interpretierte den Schritt anders. Ohne viel Aufhebens zu machen schlug er ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

John ging zu Boden, hielt sich die rechte Wange. Spitze Nadeln schienen in der Wunde herumzustochern, es tat furchtbar weh. Mit viel Mühe erhob er sich wieder, stand wacklig auf seinen Beinen. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen schlich er geschlagen und hoffnungslos über den Parkplatz, bis er die Bordsteinkante erreicht hatte, vielleicht vierzig Meter gegenüber des Eingangs. Hinter ihm verlief ein bepflanzter Streifen, der zurzeit von toten, struppigen Sträuchern bedeckt war. Er lief sich auf der Kante nieder, kratzte etwas Schnee vom Boden und hielt sie sich gegen die schmerzende Wange.

Was war passiert, dachte er sich. Wieso ging alles den Bach runter, wieso hatte er kein Glück im Leben? War er denn tatsächlich so ein schlechter Mensch, dass er das alles verdiente? Heiße, stumme Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen ihm übers Gesicht, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie abzuwischen. Was bleib ihm noch? Nur noch seine Mutter, die er um keinen Preis der Welt um ein Obdach bitten würde. Nur der Gedanke an sie rührte schon an etwas Heißem in seiner Brust, wo Zorn und Wut ihren Platz hatten. Nein, dachte er bitter, lieber würde er sterben als sie um Hilfe anzuflehen.

Der Schnee wurde dichter, bedeckte den hässlichen Parkplatz und das ranzige Fabrikgebäude mit weißem Flaum. Als die Tränen versiegten, überwältige John die Müdigkeit. Er wickelte sich dicht in seine Jacke, versteckte das Gesicht im Kragen. Morgen, dachte er bei sich, würde er sich etwas Neues überlegen. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie trostlos es um ihn aussah, und halbernst wünschte er sich, das all das endgültig ein Ende hätte. 

Er musste eingenickt sein, denn als eine weiche Stimme »Hey« in sein linkes Ohr sagte, schreckte er auf. Stockfinstere Dunkelheit umfing ihn, es war keine Musik und auch sonst kein Ton zu hören. Vor ihm hockte Sherlock Holmes in einem dunklen Mantel, einen dunkelblauen Schal um den Hals gewickelt. Das Licht einer entfernten Straßenlaterne beleuchtete schwach die charakteristischen Wangenknochen.

»Hey«, flüsterte John verlegen zurück. Er griff sich in den Nacken, der von der unbequemen Schlafposition verspannt war. Er traute sich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

»Lange nicht gesehen«, schmunzelte Holmes. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm über die verletzte, eiskalte Wange. Nun blickte John doch auf. Holmes Augen leuchteten fast, so als hätte er gerade das schönste Geschenk seines Lebens unter dem Weihnachtsbaum gefunden. John fragte sich, ob seine Augen schon immer so hell und strahlend ausgesehen hatten. 

Vertraut und freundschaftlich streichelten ihn die Fingerspitzen. Es war seltsam, angefasst zu werden. Holmes ließ seine warme Hand wieder sinken und John wollte nichts mehr als sich wie ein Kind nach vorn in seine Arme zu werfen und sich dort für den Rest seiner Zeit zu verstecken. 

»Ich wohne jetzt ganz oben über dem Club.«

Holmes zeigte auf das Gebäude hinter ihm. John reckte den Hals, doch der Schnee fiel noch immer dicht und es war zu dunkel, um mehr als die Umriss zu erkennen. 

»Kommst du mit rein?«

Mit soviel unerwarteter Freundlichkeit behandelt zu werden, ließ seine Augen schon wieder feucht werden, aber er schluckt es hinunter, verbannte es, noch bevor Holmes es sehen konnte. Sein Zustand war erbärmlich genug, kein Grund es noch schlimmer zu machen. Er nickte und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.

Seine Beine schmerzten bei der Belastung so heftig, dass John aufstöhnte. Holmes stützte ihn halb »Ich wusste, dass wir uns wieder sehen würden«, bemerkte er so leise, dass John sich nicht sicher war, ob er es sich nicht vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte. 

Mit Holmes Unterstützung humpelten sie zur Eingangstür des Clubs. Davor wartete ein großer Mann mit einem Parka, dessen Kapuze mit Fell besetzt war. Irritiert glitt sein Blick von Holmes zu ihm und wieder zurück. 

»Was in aller Welt?«, entfuhr es ihm überrascht. »Seit wann bist du der Retter irgendwelcher Straßenkinder?«

»Wir sind alte Freunde«, erwiderte Holmes und ließ John los, um die Tür aufzuschließen.

»Äh ja. Klar.« 

Selbst in seinem degeneriertem Zustand verstand er den Sarkasmus des Fremden.

»Ich dachte, wir machen... nun ja... uns einen schönen Abend zusammen.«

»Morgen«, entschied Holmes ihn zu zögern und trat ein. »Jetzt hab ich was zu tun. Ich ruf dich an.«

»Du lässt mich einfach hier stehen?«

Holmes drehte sich zu ihm um, der Blick unerbittlich und gereizt. »Fahr nach Hause. Wir sehen uns morgen.« Und damit zog er John hinein in den Club und machte die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

Es roch furchtbar, nach Schweiß, Alkohol, Erbrochenem und abgestandener Luft. John versuchte den Atem anzuhalten. Die Nadeln, die vorhin noch in seiner Wange gewütet hatten, piekten ihn nun von unten gegen die Fußsohle. »Ich kann nicht mehr laufen«, stöhnte John. Holmes dirigierte ihn durch den Vorhang, der den Club von den Privaträumen trennte.

»Du musst, ich werde dich jedenfalls nicht nach oben tragen.«

»Warum nicht?«, fragte John und hielt die Nase in den dicken Mantel. Mh, das roch so gut. Seine Sinne entschwanden ihm für einen Moment und er lehnte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht an den duftenden Mantel.

»Bleib wach, ja? Wir sind gleich oben.«

Quälend langsam arbeiteten sie sich nach oben. Im obersten Stockwerk befand sich nur eine Tür, gegenüber des Treppenabgangs. Es war eine dicke, breite Stahltür. Holmes zog wieder den Schlüssel aus der Manteltasche und schloss auf.

Dahinter befand sich ein einziger, großer Raum, mit großen Fenster zur rechten und linken Seite. Geradezu gab es eine weitere, kleinere Tür, die offen stand. John machte zwei, drei holprige Schritte in das Zimmer hinein, das die komplette Etage einzunehmen schien. hinein. Eine Matratze lag in der Mitte des Raumes. Es war kühl hier drin, doch nicht unangenehm. Links unter den Fenstern lag ein langes Brett auf drei Holzböcken, und darauf befand sich offenbar Geschirr. 

John steuerte die Matratze an und kniete sich darauf, sobald er nah genug war. Er ließ sich einfach zur Seite fallen. Jemand zog ihm die Jacke aus, doch das bekam er kaum noch mit. Seine Erschöpfung gewann die Macht über ihn, nun, da er sich in Sicherheit wiegte. 

»Schlaf jetzt«, sagte die Stimme, doch John hörte sie nicht mehr. Er atmete tief aus und schlief quer auf der Matratze liegend ein. 

Holmes deckte ihn zu. Er holte sich ein Glas Wasser aus dem Bad und setzte sich dann mit dem Rücken an die Wand, so, dass er Johns Gesicht sehen konnte. Langsam trank er das Glas aus und stellte es dann auf dem Holzfußboden ab. 

Draußen wehte der Wind den Schnee gegen das Fenster, doch keiner von beiden bekam es mit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics by:
> 
> Lana Del Rey, 'Million Dollar Man'


	21. Chapter 21

_I saw your picture hangin' on the back of my door,_  
Won't give you my heart  
No one lives there anymore  
And we were lovers  
Now we can't be friends  
Fascination ends  
Here we go again  
Cause it's cold outside, when you coming home?  
Cause it's hot inside, isn't that enough? 

_I'm not in love_

_Could it be that time has taken its toll_  
Won't take you so far, i am in control  
And we were lovers  
Now we can't be friends  
Fascination ends  
Here we go again  
Cause it's cold outside, when you coming home?  
Cause it's hot inside, isn't that enough? 

_I'm not in love  
We are not in love._

 

John träumte. Ihm kamen nicht zusammenpassende Bruchstücke ein, wie einzelne Puzzleteile, die vor dem Zusammenfügen ein sinnloses Durcheinander von Linien und Farben ergaben. Er träumte von seinem Vater und von einem Hochwasser in Chesterfield, das ihm bis zur Hüfte ging, nur um im nächsten Moment einen schwierigen Uni-Prüfungstag zu durchleben. Als er erwachte, fühlte er sich so schwach wie beim Einschlafen, die Augenlider schwer und trocken, drehte sich ein Stück. Sein Atem verlangsamte sich schon wieder, da horchte plötzlich etwas in ihm auf, ausgelöst durch eine fremden Geruch, durch unbekannte Schatten, die mit Verzögerung in sein Bewusstsein traten.

John schlug die Augen auf. Von seiner Position auf der Matratze aus blickte er auf eine kahle Wand aus grauen, sorgsam bearbeiteten Stein und ein Stück Holzfußboden. Im Raum war es dunkel und kühl. Verwirrt hob er den Kopf. Sein Herz schlug schnell und kräftig.

Schnee vor den Fenstern, beleuchtet von einer Lichtquelle außerhalb des Gebäudes, die der Fensterausschnitt nicht zeigte. Er erinnerte sich wieder an die letzte Nacht, an Holmes Gesicht, an die warme Hand an seiner Wange. Schier in dem Moment meldete sich ein ziehender Schmerz, dort, wo Angelo ihn geschlagen hatte. 

John drehte sich um. Holmes lag bis zum Becken ganz am Rand der Matratze, doch die langen Beine hatte er auf dem Fußboden ausgestreckt. Weil er mit dem Rücken zu John lag, war dieser nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, ob er schlief, doch regungslos verharrte Holmes in dieser Schlafposition. Er trug noch seinen Mantel.

Wieder einmal blies sich etwas in Johns Magen auf, groß und rund und verwirrend. Eine Mischung aus freudiger Aufregung und Angst vielleicht, oder nein, war es mehr eine Verkörperung der emotionalen Unsicherheit, die er empfand? John wusste es nicht, doch nun war es ihm trotz seiner Erschöpfung unmöglich, wieder einzuschlafen. Auf dem Rücken lag er, die Beine ausgesteckt, das Ziehen in seinen Waden vom vielen Laufen ignorierend, an die hohe Decke starrend. Er merkte, wie traurig er war, wie das Herz schwer in seiner Brust zu hängen schien. Holmes hatte ihn aufgenommen, vorerst zumindest, doch das Ereignis, dass dieses Obdach erfordert hatte, verursachte ein gebrochenes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Kein Zweifel, er hasste seinen Vater mit aller nur menschenmöglicher Verachtung. Und doch traf ihn der Verlust seiner Familie. Heimatlos, so fühlte er sich. Seine Mutter hatte er nur zwei Mal besucht, seit dem Vorfall damals. Ihr Anblick war zu schwer zu ertragen, die Enttäuschung zu groß. Und seine Schwester Harry ließ nur selten was von sich hören, kämpfte mit ihren eigenen Dämonen. 

›Du hast niemanden mehr‹, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Keine Familie und kein Zuhause, das wenige, das er besessen hatte, verloren. Die Wut, die er gestern noch auf seinen Vater verspürt hatte, war Trauer gewichen. In einer Welt, die seit seiner Geburt gegen ihn zu arbeiten schien, bildete sein Zimmer im Haus der Watsons eine Festung, Stein um Stein trennten ihn von Blicken, Verachtung und Erwartungen von Anderen und geschützt hinter Mauern erlaubten sie ihm, zu lesen, zu lachen, zu existieren. Sein Bett, dessen Federn knarzten, jedes Mal wenn er sich drehte, der Baum, dessen Äste bis in das Sichtfeld des Fenstern hineinragten, der ihm dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er aufgewachsen war. Es fühlte sich an als würde er einen Teil seiner selbst verlieren. 

In seine Trauer mischten sich andere Gedanken. Wie sollte er an Geld kommen, um die fällige Studiengebühr bezahlen zu können? Wo sollte er in Zukunft leben? Er brauchte was zum Essen und Anziehen, ewig konnte er ja nicht hier wohnen. Wollte er überhaupt in Chesterfield bleiben? Vielleicht woanders hin?  
Keine zufrieden stellende Antwort wollte ihm in den Sinn kommen. Nicht zu wissen, wo er in 24 Stunden schlafen würde, nahm ihm auch noch den kläglichen Rest nächtlicher Ruhe.

Stattdessen erhob er sich leise, getrieben von einem inneren Aktivismus, und sah sich um. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit und das wenige Licht dass von außen durch die Fenster strahlte, tat sein Übriges. Es befanden sich praktisch keine Möbel hier drin. Bedacht, keinen Laut zu machen, zog sich John seine Schuhe aus und lief auf Socken über das Holz. Ein gutes Stück hinter dem Fußende der Matratze hingen mehrere Kabel aus der Wand, die zudem ab einer Höhe von etwa einem Meter gefliest war. Hier hätte eine Küche stehen können, begriff John, doch Holmes Haushalt bestand aus lediglich zwei schmutzigen Bechern, aus denen er bereits getrunken hatte, und einem Wasserkocher am Boden. Keine Küchengeräte oder Schränke oder so etwas wie eine Arbeitsplatte. Nicht mal ein Kühlschrank war vorhanden. 

Ringsum nichts als graue Wände, doch da dieser Raum sehr groß war, war nichts Bedrückendes an Ihnen. John schätzte, das die komplette Etage seines Elternhauses inklusive der Garage hier hineingepasst hätte.

Von dort, wo er stand, ging rechts eine Tür ab und er hatte eine Vermutung, wo sie hinführte: In ein weiß und hellblau gefliestes Bad. Er benutzte es, zuckte zusammen, als die Klospülung lautere Geräusche machte, als er erwartet hatte, und wusch sich dann die Hände im Waschbecken. Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und wünschte sich prompt, er hätte es nicht getan. Die Haut auf seiner geschwollenen Wange war aufgeplatzt und hatte sich rot-blau verfärbt. Ein hässlicher Anblick. Seine magere Gestalt und die dunkelblauen Augenringe taten ihr Übriges. Also, dachte er, falls Holmes je ernsthaft auf ihn gestanden hatte, dann würde er es sich mit Sicherheit nochmal überlegen, wenn er seine Erscheinung genauer betrachtete. 

Ihm sank der Mut bei dem Gedanken, obwohl ihm doch gleichzeitig klar war, dass er im Herzen Holmes Annäherungen nie erwidert hatte. John versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Holmes ihn wieder küsste, doch sofort meldete sich eine seltsame Enge in der Kehle, als drücke jemand von außen seine Luftröhre zusammen. Nein, nein, dafür war er nicht gemacht. Er war sich sicher, er wollte so etwas nicht, und doch zog sich der Ballon in seinem Bauch vor Enttäuschung zusammen, wie um ihn zu erinnern, dass der Kopf selten über die ganze Wahrheit verfügte. Ein seltsames Gefühl, fand John. Irgendwie unangenehm und gleichzeitig wunderbar lebendig. Außerdem, und der Gedanke beruhigte ihn, hatten sie sich drei Jahre nicht gesehen. Es war ohnehin fraglich, ob Holmes sich überhaupt noch groß an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnerte. 

Nachdenklich kam er aus dem Bad. Sein Blick fiel als erstes auf die Matratze, doch die war leer. Er blickte sich um und sah Holmes an einem Fenster links neben der Tür stehen. Er hatte es geöffnet und rauchte. Den Schal trug er noch, doch den Mantel hatte er abgelegt. Anscheinend hatte der Ballon die vorherige Enttäuschung vergessen, denn er plusterte sich auf. Holmes drehte den Kopf, sah ihn an, ein scheues Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Ballon bekam Federn, mit denen er zu flattern begann und einiges Aufheben betrieb. Automatisch griff er sich an Bauch und sah an Holmes vorbei, verlegen und schüchtern.

»Schlecht geträumt?«, fragte Holmes locker nach ein paar Sekunden, als ob sie miteinander sehr vertraut wären, als hätte die vergangenen drei Jahre, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, nicht existiert.

Kurz huschte Johns Blick über die beeindruckende Figur am Fenster. Er kleidete sich nun anders, stellte er fest. Gut sitzende Anzughose und ein weißes Hemd, das vorn an der Knopfleiste kleine dunkle statt weiße Knöpfe hatte. Er war erwachsen geworden.

John schüttelte den Kopf. 

Holmes sah ihn nicht mehr an, sondern blickte verträumt und müde hinaus in den Schnee. Kalte Luft strömte in den Raum und eine vertraute Stille, wie nur fallender Schnee in einer Winternacht sie erzeugen konnte, erfüllte alles zwischen den grauen Steinwänden. 

»Hat dein Vater dich so zugerichtet?« 

John rieb sich die schweren Augenlider. »Mh«, machte er zustimmend. »Dein Freund Angelo hat aber auch dazu beigetragen.«

Holmes drehte sich um, schnippte den Rest seiner Zigarette hinaus und schloss das Fenster. »Er nimmt seinen Job wohl etwas zu ernst.«

John wusste nicht, was er sagen oder wo er hingucken sollte, also blickte er auf die geschlossene graue Stahltür. Dennoch spürte er Holmes Blick auf sich ruhen und unter seinem Parka erschauderte er. Federleicht atmete der Ballon in seinen Bauch.

»Wo ist dein Rucksack?«

»Weg. Ich hab nichts mehr.« Nun betrachtete John den Boden, schämte sich für den Satz und für seine erbärmliche Erscheinung ganz im Allgemeinen. Was mochte Holmes wohl von ihm denken? Einst hatte er sich zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt und John hatte ihn abgewiesen. Welchen Triumph musste wohl durch den Lockenkopf gehen, welche Bestätigung, dass sein einstiger Wunsch ihm nicht zum Besseren gereicht hatte?

»Beneidenswert«, erwiderte Holmes jedoch und es klang so aufrichtig, dass John automatisch aufsah. 

»Beneidenswert?«, wiederholte er überrascht. »Was... Wie meinst du das?«

Holmes drehte sich ein Stück. »Du kannst ganz neu anfangen. Niemand sagt dir, was du zu tust oder wer du zu sein hast, keine Kompromisse, keine Zugeständnisse an jemandem, dem du aus irgendeinem Grund etwas schuldest, niemand, der die Konsequenzen mittragen muss, die dein Handeln verursacht. Du bist frei.«

»Ich habe gar nichts mehr«, sagte John mechanisch, und wusste gar nicht, warum ihn das so traf. Er wurde beinahe ärgerlich, vielleicht, weil er sich so schämte. »Ich besitze keine zehn Pence und hab nicht mal einen verdammten Ausweis und du kommst mir mit so ner existentialistischen Scheiße?«

Holmes lachte. »Immer noch dasselbe empfindliche Temperament, wie mir scheint«, bemerkte er sanft. »Als ob Geld oder irgendwelche Identitätsnachweise irgendwie wichtig wären.«

»Wenn du keine hast, wirst du schon merken, wie wichtig das ist«, blaffte John.

»Ich beschaff dir neue.«

»Nein, danke«, entgegnete er brüsk. »Ich komme zurecht.« Die Arme verschränkt sah er düster drein.

Holmes lachte wieder, strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. »Wie du willst. Der Schnee draußen ist gut und gerne dreißig Zentimeter hoch. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Erfrieren.«

»Du bist unmöglich«, stellte John grollend fest, »Der gleiche arrogante, unerträgliche Kerl, der du schon früher warst.«

»Dein schopenhauerischer Blick auf den Charakter von anderen trägt auch nicht grad zu deinem Liebreiz bei«, neckte er ihn und lachte leise. Und dann, bevor John etwas erwidern konnte. »Du kannst bleiben, solange du willst.« Er klang ernst dabei und ein bisschen ... unsicher, bemerkte John. 

»Und es macht dir sicher nichts aus?«

»Warum sollte es?« Holmes kam auf John zu, blieb sehr dicht vor ihm stehen. Johns Ballon vibrierte, was war das nur für ein grässliches Gefühl? Er schluckte, doch Holmes griff ohne zu Zögern an Johns Wange, hielt sie ins Licht, dass durch die Fenster herein fielen und betrachtete die Verletzung. Nach eingehender Betrachtung huschten seine Augen zu John, musterten das ausgemergelte Gesicht.

»Na ja, weil... weil wir mal.. na ja, du weißt schon«, schloss John, unfähig, es auszusprechen, dazu war es zu peinlich.

Holmes sah ihn immer noch an. »Ich bin nicht mehr verliebt in dich«, sagte er sachlich. Fester Augenkontakt, kein Zögern in seiner Stimme, kein Zweifel war zu hören, keine Unsicherheit oder irgendein anderes Anzeichen von Lüge. Er sprach offensichtlich gerade heraus die Wahrheit. 

John lief rot an und sah weg. »Gut«, nuschelte er. 

Holmes ließ ihn los. »Das verarzten wir morgen. Lass uns wieder schlafen gehen.«

John nickte und bewegte sich auf die Matratze zu, während Holmes ins Bad ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss. John sah ihm nach, blickte noch auf die geschlossene Tür, als Holmes schon eine halbe Minute drin war. Er hatte Glück, ihn zu haben, mochte er auch äquivalent seine Persönlichkeit beurteilen. 

Als John am nächsten Tag erwachte, wusste er sofort, dass er sehr lange geschlafen hatte. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um richtig wach zu werden, und wickelte die Decke fester um sich. Er war allein. Sonnenlicht fiel in die Wohnung und es war behaglich unter der Decke. Eine Weile blieb er so liegen, dann forderte die Natur ihren Tribut.

John trat aus dem Bad und wischte die feuchten Hände an seiner Hose ab, mit denen er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte. Er war ganz scharf auf eine Dusche, doch sein Mund fühlte sich ganz trocken vor Durst an und sein Magen schien ein einziges grummelndes Loch zu sein. Er ging zur Tür und ihm fiel auf, dass er Musik von unten hören konnte. Mitten im Gehen zögerte er. Der Gedanke daran, andere Menschen zu sehen, behagte ihm gar nicht. Wenn er jetzt hinunter ging... Nein, dachte er. Ich will niemanden sehen. Stattdessen nahm er ein sauberes Glas vom aufgebockten Brett vor dem Fenster, ging zurück ins Bad und füllte es mit Wasser. Mit langsamen Schlucken leerte er erst ein, dann zwei Gläser. 

Er wusch es wieder ab und stellte es zurück. Nur wenig Geschirr stand auf dem lackierten gefeilten Brett vor den Fenstern. Eine große Schreibtischlampe mit einem Schirm aus Metall stand darauf, etliche Notizbücher lagen herum. Eine halbleere und eine volle Schachtel Zigaretten tummelten sich zwischen abgebrochenes Bleistiften, einem leeren Kaffeebecher, fünf oder sechs Büchern und einem Stapel Zeitungen. John, der nicht wusste, was er nun anfangen sollte, zog sie zu sich heran und begann, sie zu überfliegen. Doch der hatte nicht die Geduld, sich in einen Text zu vertiefen, nicht, solange er immer noch seine alten Klamotten trug und sein Bauch ungemütlich rumorte. Er musste wirklich etwas essen.

Jäh hörte er Schritte auf der Tür. Unsicher starrte er die Tür an, die sich langsam öffnete. Eine alte Dame kam herein, ein Lied summend, das John entfernt bekannt vorkam. 

»Ach, der junge John, na sehen sie, sie sehen ja schon wieder ganz munter aus.« Sie musste die sechzig schon überschritten haben, doch ihre blauen Augen machten noch immer einen hellen und scharfsinnigen Eindruck. Ein altmodisches, geblümtes Kleid und die grauen, sorgfältig frisierten, kurzen Locken gaben ihr etwas mütterliches, dem die Augen jedoch vehement widersprachen. Instinktiv ahnte John, dass dieses Frau weit weniger gefährlich aussah, als sie war. Er machte einen Schritt nach hinten. »Hallo«, begrüßte er sie schüchtern.

Sie hatte einen Tupperware-Behälter bei sich, in dem es schwappte, und einen kleinen, hässlichen Einkaufsbeutel, der an ihrem Unterarm baumelte. Fröhlich summend stellte sie beides auf dem Brett ab, der wohl als Tisch dienen sollte, und bückte sich. Erst jetzt fiel John auf, dass eine Mikrowelle und eine offene Umzugskiste darunter Platz gefunden hatte.

»Ich hab dir eine Hühnersuppe gebracht, mein Lieber, etwas Obst und etwas Brot. Sherlock meinte, du hast ein paar harte Tage hinter dir.« Ihre Neugier war nicht zu überhören, doch John schwieg beharrlich. 

»Natürlich übertreibt er gerne mal, aber du siehst mir wirklich etwas mitgenommen aus. Vielleicht nimmst du ein Bad, während ich die Suppe warm mache.« Es klang freundlich, doch es steckte auch ein Ton dahinter, der es gewohnt war, befolgt zu werden. »Ich lege dir ein paar frische Sachen raus.«

John entfernte sich langsam und ging ins Bad. Sorgsam schloss er die Tür hinter sich, um festzustellen, dass man sie nicht abschließen konnte. Er schluckte. Was, wenn diese seltsame alte Dame hier herein kommen würde? Doch dann dachte er an das heiße Wasser, das auf ihn wartete. Kurzentschlossen zog er sich aus und trat in die Dusche. Es gab keinen Duschvorhang, was bedeutete, dass er sofort gesehen werden würde, falls doch jemand hereinkommen würde.

Dieses Gedanke waren vergessen, als ihm das heiße Wasser über die Schultern lief. Bewegungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen stand er und vergaß für einen Moment alles andere.

Zehn Minuten später, in Holmes kuschligen Bademantel gewickelt, trat er aus dem Bad. Die Frau war noch da, saß auf dem einzigen Stuhl in der Wohnung, lag eine Zeitung und summte noch immer. Als sie John erblickte, lächelte sie und bückte sich ächzend nach der Mikrowelle. Sie schaltete sie ab und ließ den Dampf heraus.

Ein köstlicher Geruch wehte John in die Nase und sein Magen knurrte laut und begehrend. Sich ein Handtuch um die Hände wickelnd nahm sie den dampfenden Behälter heraus und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Freundlich nickte sie in Richtung des Stuhls und sah John dabei an. »Setz dich und iss. Du siehst dünn aus.«

Gehorsam folgte John der Aufforderung. Zwei weiße, mehlige Brötchen schob ihm die Frau hin, und eine weitere Tupperdose, die, als sie sie öffnete, Weintrauben, Apfelstücke und zwei Mandarinen enthielt. »Lass es dir schmecken.«

Ihm kam es so vor, als hätte er noch nie etwas Besseres gegessen. Obwohl die Suppe sehr heiß war, schlang er sie gierig hinunter und leerte den gesamten Behälter. Danach zerrupfte er die Brötchen mit den Fingern und stopfte sie sich zufrieden in den Mund. 

»Wo ist eigentlich Holmes?«, fragte er nach einer Weile.

Die Frau hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Kiste unter dem Tisch hervorgezogen, in der sich Kleidung befand. Aus ihrem Gemurmel schloss John, dass sie etwas für ihn heraussuchen sollte. »Auch wenn ich ihm hin und wieder einen Gefallen tue, stehen wir uns nicht so nah, als das ich über jeden seiner Schritte informiert bin«, erwiderte sie bestimmt, aber nicht unhöflich.

Es brannte John auf der Zunge, nachzufragen, doch statt mit Worten füllte er seine Mundhöhle mit den weichen, klebrigen Brötchen. Vielleicht war er mit dem Mann zusammen, den er er gestern Abend an der Tür gesehen hatte. So oder so, es ging ihn ja auch gar nichts an.

Als sie einen rot-schwarz-gestreiften Pullover in die Hände bekam, öffnete John den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass er den tragen wolle, da er ihn schon einmal angehabt hatte. Doch er sagte nichts, kam er sich doch dabei zu fordernd vor.

»Den hier, mein Lieber?«, fragte sie und holte einen blauen Pullover hervor. 

John nickte. Nachdem sie eine komplette Garderobe gefunden hatte, die ihm passen könnte, verzog er sich damit ins Bad. Durch die geschlossene Tür verabschiedete sie sich von ihm, und er antwortete ihr kurz und nervös.   
Die Hosen war ihm zu lang und zu groß, doch es war ihm egal. Seine eigenen Sachen schob er unter einen Badschrank mit Handtüchern und verließ dann den Raum. 

Eine Zeitlang vertrieb er sich die Zeit am Fenster, sah hinaus, wie gemäßigtes Treiben auf dem Parkplatz darauf hindeutete, dass heute Abend der Club geöffnet war, und verspeiste das Obst, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er sich voll und rund fühlte. Musik aus den 80ern scholl zu ihm hinauf und obwohl er nichts mehr hatte, war er nicht traurig. Es fing wieder zu schneien an, die Sonne war untergegangen. Die dicken Flocken schmilzten auf seiner Handfläche, als er sie hinaus streckte. Es war friedlich.

-

 

Noch nie war John so sehr am Leben gewesen wie in dieser ersten Woche bei Holmes. Er hatte seine Vergangenheit losgelassen, seine Familie und seine Geschichte, in den Tiefen der Nächte, die er wach lag, hatte er den Kummer umarmt, der ihn, seit er nur denken konnte, gequält hatte. Es war vorbei. Holmes hatte Recht gehabt, John hatte die Chance, neu anzufangen. Und er war bestrebt sie zu Nutzen.

Sie schliefen meist lange, bis in den Mittag hinein. John stand stets vor Holmes auf, gähnte, streckte und reckte sich am Fenster, aus dem er hinaus sah auf den verschneiten Parkplatz weit unter ihm. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an, danach ging er ins Bad und nahm eine lange Dusche. 

Wenn er ins große Zimmer zurückkam, war Holmes auf den Beinen. In Shorts und einem blauen Morgenmantel verwuschelte er sich die Harre und blinzelte den Schlaf aus seinen Augen. Herzhaft gähnte er, rieb sich den Nacken und öffnete als erstes alle Fenster, wie um den Tag hereinzulassen. Meist verbrachten sie den Morgen schweigend, doch nicht auf unangenehme Art. John ging dann in den Club hinunter, um sich ein Schinkensandwich zu machen, und Holmes legte sich in die Badewanne. Er badete jeden Morgen, wie John feststellte, und wollte dabei unter keinen Umständen gestört werden. Ihm war es nur recht, unten konnte er Musik hören, so laut er wollte. Gegen Nachmittag kam meistens Leben in das Fabrikgebäude, Victor kam vorbei, oder die alte Dame Mrs Hudson, auf die Holmes so große Stücke hielt und ihm am ersten tage so hervorragend verpflegt hatte. Sie verschwanden in ihrem Büro und erledigten irgendwelche Geschäfte, während John sich einen frühen, schwachen Gin Tonic mixte, sich warm anzog und hinausging. Er lief das Gelände ab, setzte sich manchmal auf die noch warme Motorhaube von Holmes Audi und sah hinauf in den Himmel. Die Freiheit beflügelte seinen Geist. Ihm gehörte dieses Leben, und von nun an würde er sich nie wieder von jemandem wie seinem Vater abhängig machen.

Der späte Nachmittag, als es bereits begann, wieder dunkel zu werden, brachte die Angestellten des Clubs herein, die eine weitere Partynacht vorbereiteten. John wurde es schnell zu voll, also ging er hoch in Holmes Büro um zu sehen, ob er Zeit hatte. Meistens saß Holmes am Klavier oder hörte Beethoven so laut, dass Staub von der Decke zu rieseln schien. Er gesellte sich zu ihm, setzte sich in den Sessel neben der Tür, während Holmes am Schreibtisch arbeitete oder seine merkwürdigen Versuche machte, und las dessen Bücher. Seine Beine baumelten über der Lehne, die Stehlampe warf ihr warmes Licht auf ihn. Hin und wieder meinte er zu spüren, dass Holmes ihn von seinem Schreibtisch aus aussah, oder immer wenn sein Blick zu ihm wanderte, schien er in seine Arbeit vertieft. Sie sprachen nur selten miteinander, und wenn, dann über nichts Wichtiges. Diese Tage, sie waren wie eine Seifenblase, die sie beide einschloss in eine zeitlose Kapsel, die autark durch das Universum schwebte. 

Sie konnten Stunden in der Gegenwart des anderen verbringen, ohne miteinander zu reden. John, der sicher kein Experte in Sachen Beziehungen war, begriff trotzdem, welchen Wert diese Distanz hatte, wenn zwei Menschen sich mochten. Jeder lebte für sich, frei nach seinen Vorstellungen. Die Möglichkeit, sein eigenes Glück für sich verfolgen zu dürfen, ohne das ein anderer hundertprozentig mit drin hing, auch das war ein Vorteil seiner neu gewonnenen Freiheit. Keiner fragte ihn, wo er herkam oder hinging. Keine Verurteilung, kein Zwang, keine Abhängigkeit, nur gegenseitiger Respekt, Verständnis, Vertrauen. Es war die beste Beziehung, die er je erlebt hatte. 

Sie genossen ihre Gesellschaft miteinander, wann immer sie es wollten, doch es war ein schonungsloses ›Wollen‹ und niemals ein ›Müssen‹. Nur zwei Menschen, die frei und stark waren, geistig wie seelisch, konnten die Distanz aushalten und das Positive erkennen, das ihr stets anhing: Das Wissen, das Nähe und Distanz einander brauchten und sich gegenseitig stützen, und das Vertrauen, jemanden loszulassen und ihm jede Freiheit zu geben, damit er von allein, aus freier Entscheidung zu einem zurückkehrte, immer und immer wieder. Noch niemals zuvor war John von jemandem mit soviel Respekt vor seiner persönlichen Freiraum behandelt worden. Holmes mochte seine negativen Eigenschaften kultivieren, ja, doch John sah auch das Gute in ihm. Er schenkte ihm genau die Stille, die er so dringend brauchte. Seine Geldsorgen, all das ruhte in dieser Seifenblase, bis er wieder zu Kräften kam. Was er andersherum Holmes Gutes tat, nun, das war weniger durchschaubar. 

An einem ruhigen Abend, an dem der Club geschlossen hatte, war John in ein Buch über die Motivation von Serienmördern vertieft, das Holmes herumliegen lassen hatte. Sie saßen zusammen in seinem Büro, hörten The Cure und sprachen kein Wort. Es war eine spannende Abhandlung, ohne es zu merken nagte John an seinem Daumennagel. Doch während der Abend voranschritt und er Holmes auf seinem Laptop tippen hören konnte, wurde er immer schläfriger. Eigentlich hätte er hoch in die Wohnung gehen sollen, doch er fühlte sich so wohl in dem weichen Sessel, mit der melancholischen Musik und Holmes Tippen im Hintergrund, dass er es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte, aufzustehen. Den Kopf auf dem weichen Polster abgestützt, das Buch auf dem Schoß, die Beine in der Luft baumelnd, schlief er ein.

Es waren Momente wie dieser, die Sherlock sehr nahe an den Rand seines wahrhaft gigantischen Verstandes brachten. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie einfach das gewesen war. Das erste Jahr ohne John, wie pathetisch hatte er gelitten, wie hatte er geseufzt, geflucht, die ganze Welt verdammt. Ficken, ja, das hatte geholfen, hier und da ein bisschen was Chemisches, nie verkehrt, sich in die Arbeit stürzend: glänzende Idee. Und doch blieb da ein Platz, gefüllt mit Treibsand in seinen Gedanken, den er stets kunstvoll umschiffte, weil er wusste, das er gefährlich war: Die Hoffnung auf eine zweite Chance. 

Er hoffte gar nicht wirklich, es war doch mehr eine vage Hoffnung auf eine noch vagere Hoffnung, doch sie war da, ein Splitter in seinem Kopf, der, rührte man an ihm, das ganze Gehirn binnen Sekunden zu Soße verarbeiten konnte. Es hatte gedauert, sich diesen Splitter zu ziehen. Den Jungen gehen zu lassen, in den er fast ein verdammtes Jahrzehnt verliebt war, der Junge, der ihn zum Menschen machte, von denen er sich manchmal, so fühlte er sich zumindest, mehr und mehr entfernte. 

Er stellte sich gern vor, hart und kalt zu sein, als trüge er eine Haut aus Metall, an der alles abprallte. Die ganze Idioten, je älter er wurde, desto dümmer kamen ihm vor. Wie einfältig hockten sie vor ihren TV's, wie simpel waren sie gestrickt. Unentdeckt blieben die vielfältigen Muster des Lebens um sie herum, die zu entschlüsseln Sherlocks liebster Zeitvertreib geworden war. Beobachten und Schlüsse ziehen, ja, das war wahre Denkkunst. Er zog sich mehr und mehr zurück, besonders, nachdem er Johns Exit aus seinem Leben akzeptiert hatte und er Ablenkung nicht mehr so dringend brauchte. Seine Partner wurden seltener und blieben länger, abgesehen von Victor, vom dem er nie ganz weggekommen war. 

Zu einem Zeitpunkt, als Sherlock John Watson komplett überwunden hatte, als er frei war von dem düsteren Schatten eines gebrochenen Herzens, in diesen Monaten, in denen er wahrhaft glücklich mit seiner Situation war, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, da hatte er John frierend auf seinem Parkplatz gefunden. Er hatte ihn nie vergessen und doch war sein Anblick... wie zehntausend Messer, die ihn gleichzeitig durchschnitten, wie etwas ungeheuer Altes, das wie Steine aus einer Mauer bröckelten, die zum Einsturz brachten, was er so sicher geglaubt hatte. An Emotionen verarmt, wie die letzten zwei Jahren es zutage gebracht hatten, war es ein Schock, soviel auf einmal zu spüren. Er nahm John auf, versorgte ihn mit dem Dringendsten und hielt Distanz, so gut er es fertig brachte. Statt mit ihm zu sprechen, schwieg er ihn an, bedacht, nicht zu weit einzudringen in dessen Lebenswelt. Was als dicke Trennwand zwischen ihnen geplant war, stellte sich als eine Tür heraus, die weder Schloss noch Riegel kannte. Die Zeit, die sie schweigend verbrachten, sie fühlte sich so gut an, so-

Holmes brach ab, es war zuviel, es war einfach zu schmerzhaft, daran zu denken. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück, betrachtete den schlafenden Körper ihm gegenüber an der Wand. Hätte ich ihn dort im Schnee sitzen lassen sollen, fragte er sich. Ja, sagte sein Kopf. Du wirst dich wieder verlieben, du wirst wieder versuchen, was zu reißen, und am Ende, da wirst du verlieren und es wird eine tiefere Wunde reißen, mit jedem Mal, da das wieder passiert. Er gehört dir nicht, wird dir niemals gehören, das, was du dir vorstellst, es existiert alles nur in mir. 

Doch andererseits, es war viel geschehen seitdem John fort war. Er war weiter gegangen, hatte sich entwickelt, hatte dazu gelernt. Vielleicht könnte er es diesmal kontrollieren, in gesunde, fruchtbare, rein freundschaftliche Bahnen bringen. Er hatte in Henry einen halbwegs intelligenten Gefährten, an dem ihm doch irgendwie etwas lag, dessen Weggang er bedauern würde. 

John regte sich im Schlaf, das Buch fiel von seinem Schoß. Er schlief weiter. Sherlock streckte sich, stand auf, um seine Glieder zu lockern. Er ging zu John hinüber, hob das Buch auf und klappte es zu. Leise legte er es auf den Tisch. Seine Wange war noch nicht wieder verheilt, doch hatte sich erheblich gebessert. Allmählich ähnelte er wieder einem lebenden Menschen.

Es waren Momente wie diese, die Sherlock einen Splitter unablässig in den Schädel trieben und einen leeren Platz mit Treibsand füllten, in dem er leicht, zu leicht versinken könnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> Crystal Castle feat. Robert Smith, 'Not in Love'


	22. Chapter 22

_lies_  
don't wanna know, don't wanna know   
i can't let you go, can't let you go   
i just want it to be perfect  
to believe it's all been worth the fight 

 

 

Wahrheit war geduldig, das war es, das sie so mächtig machte. Sie konnte warten, lauern, sich maskieren, sich transparent und unsichtbar machen und auf ihrem Platz ausharren, bis der richtige Moment gekommen war. Die Wahrheit liebte den großen Auftritt und den bekam sie immer. Egal, wie schockierend eine Lüge sich darstellen konnte, die Wahrheit war doch stets schockierender, denn sie verriet viel mehr über den, der die erzählte. Eine Lüge, was war sie schon, Ausdruck einer Angst, doch Wahrheit musste aufrecht ausgesprochen wurde. Sie erforderte Mut und Glauben. Die, die die Wahrheit sagten, riskierten etwas, und wer etwas riskierte, dem winkte der Fortschritt. 

Doch Wahrheit konnte sehr schmerzlich sein, sie bedeutete nicht, was eine Lüge bedeutete: Ablenkung, Verschnaufpause, Wartezimmer. Wahrheit war immer Krieg.   
Sherlock lehnte sich an die dreckige Mauer und verharrte im Dunkeln, im Schatten einer herunter gekommenen Autowaschanlage. Die Straßenlaterne zwanzig Meter weiter flackerte und beinahe wünschte er sich, sie würde einfach ausgehen. Sherlock mochte die Dunkelheit, selbst als Kind hatte er sie gemocht. Im Dunkeln hatte seine Mutter ihn nicht mehr in den Mittelpunkt rücken können, damit jeder ihren hübschen Jungen bewundern konnte, der so erstaunliche geistige Fähigkeiten besaß. Sie hatte ihn vorgeführt wie einen Affen, der Zaubertricks ausführte. Die Nacht schützte ihn, verbarg ihn, machte ihn unsichtbar und schenkte ihm das Alleinsein. Und seit John bei ihm wohnte, vermisste er das Alleinsein mehr als alles andere.

In der letzten Nacht, und allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn die Augen schließen, weil es so schwer zu ertragen war, war er aufgewacht, weil ihm jemand ins Ohr atmete. John hatte sich mitten in der Nacht an ihn geklammert, fest, wie um ihn ja nicht zu verlieren, seinen Kopf an Sherlocks Nacken gelehnt, den Duft seiner Haut eingeatmet und ihn damit geweckt. Entsetzt war er von ihm abgerückt, hatte ihm seine Decke gelassen, in die sich John prompt krallte, und war vor ihm so weit zurückgewichen, wie der Raum es erlaubte. Auf dem kalten Fußboden sitzend, verfluchte er John. Ihn so nah zu wissen und ihn nicht berühren zu dürfen, obwohl sein ganzes Wesen danach schrie, aufbegehrte, jeden zufälligen Kontakt zur Aufforderung nahm, nur noch lauter und heftiger zu verlangen, zu ersehnen - es war unvorstellbar kraftraubend. Bald begann er auf dem Boden zu zittern, doch er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. 

Er musste John loswerden. 

Ihm war mittlerweile egal, dass dies ein Eingeständnis von Schwäche darstellte. Dann war er eben schwach, und nun? Doch so, wie es war, konnte es nicht bleiben. Seine Arbeit litt unter seiner Stimmung, und seine bombensichere Konzentration ließ mehr und mehr zu wünschen übrig. Es musste etwas passiere. Pläne schmied er, einen nach dem anderen, und schlief dabei ein. Als er wiederum erwachte, hielt ihm jemand eine Tasse dampfenden, heißen Earl Grey unter die Nase. 

»Hey«, sagte John leise und lächelte, in einen von Sherlocks Morgenmänteln gehüllt. Er wickelte die Decke fest um Sherlock, berührte ihn an Schultern und Armen.

»Hi«, erwiderte Sherlock schwach, lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und zur Seite, so dass er John ansehen konnte. Seine Wimpern waren noch vom Schlaf verklebt und er hatte einen Spritzer Zahnpasta auf dem Kinn. Seine blauen Augen, tief und wachsam, schienen ebenso zu scheinen wie die Morgensonne, die sich durch die Fenster ergoss. 

»Warum hast du hier geschlafen? Hab ich mich so breit gemacht letzte Nacht?« Er drückte ihm die Tasse in die eiskalten Finger. 

Sherlock schloss sie um das heiße Porzellan. »Nein, ich hab nur... nein, du... nein.« Er nippte an dem Tee, der genau die richtige Temperatur hatte. 

»Ich war um sechs mal auf dem Klo, da hast du schon hier gesessen und geschlafen. Hab dich in eine Decke gewickelt, aber du bist ganz blass, vielleicht hätte ich dich wieder ins Bett holen sollen.«

Die Intimität dieses Satzes regte irgendwas in Sherlock und statt einer Antwort nahm er noch einen Schluck. John kniete neben ihm, seine eigene Tasse Tee stand unberührt neben ihm auf dem Boden. Sie saßen so dicht beieinander, dass Johns Arm immer wieder den von Sherlock streifte. Schläfrig kratzte er sich hinter den Ohren, Sherlock beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Er wollte das alles nicht, dachte er bekümmert, er hatte es nicht gewollt. Zuneigung war in seinen Augen ohnehin nichts als eine Ablenkung, etwas, das den weniger Begabten Beschäftigung verschaffte. Es war unfair, womit hatte er das verdient? Er hatte das Gefühl, selbst Schuld daran zu sein. Er hätte ihn dort sitzen lassen sollen, in der Nacht vor einer Woche, als er ihn auf seinem Parkplatz gefunden hatte. Er hätte ihn abweisen sollen, so wie er viele Male abgewiesen worden war. Es war dumm gewesen zu glauben, er könnte dagegen ankommen, so dumm. 

»Ähm... kann ich dich mal was fragen?«, begann John und rückte noch näher. Die Decke rutschte von Sherlocks linker Schulter und noch ehe der was dagegen unternehmen konnte, schob John sie wieder hinauf. John ließ seine Hand dort liegen und ohne sein Zutun, aus einem Motiv heraus, das tief in seinem Bauch begründet lag, ließ Sherlock seinen Kopf darauf sinken. »Ich hab seit Tagen das Gefühl, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Du schleichst nur in der Gegend herum und ich hab dich seit einer Ewigkeit niemanden mehr beleidigen sehen. Was ist los mit dir?«

Sherlock schloss die Augen, weil er spürte, wie etwas in ihm hochkam, das er mit aller Gewalt zurückzudrängen versuchte. Die Zähne bekam er nicht auseinander, also machte er eine vage Geste mit den Schultern. 

»Ist was mit diesem... naja diesem Typen in der Nacht, in der ich hergekommen bin? Das war dein Freund, oder? Habt ihr euch gestritten?«

Sherlock öffnete die Augen. Da lag sie, auf einem Silbertablett, die perfekte Ausrede, die perfekte Lüge. »Ja, wir... es... läuft nicht so gut.« Das war noch nicht mal gelogen, denn Henry war über Johns konstanter Anwesenheit in seiner Wohnung auch nicht glücklicher als Sherlock. 

»Das tut mir leid«, sagte John und klang ehrlich bestürzt. »Was ist passiert?«

»Er scheint mich nicht so richtig zu mögen, nicht so wie ich«, log Sherlock mit belegter Stimme. Er versuchte zu lächeln, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, das es eigentlich nicht wichtig war. Der Satz jedoch klang in seinen Ohren nach, ›er scheint mich nicht so zu mögen wie ich ihn...‹, ein unangenehmes Gefühl ergriff Besitz von ihm, ein Gefühl, mit dem er vertraut war, doch das machte es nicht weniger schmerzhaft. Sein angedeutetes, trauriges Lächeln erstarb. Eine Wahrheit laut und deutlich zu hören, machte sie viel realer, als sie lediglich zu wissen. 

»Was?«, machte John und zog ein Gesicht. »Das glaub ich nicht, bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, du bist furchtbar manchmal und ein Besserwisser und wirklich der-«

Tränen schossen Sherlock so plötzlich in die Augen, dass der Druck der aufsteigenden Flüssigkeit unter der Haut wirklich schmerzte. Geschockt von seinem emotionalen Ausbruch hob er sofort den Kopf und versuchte, seine Augen mit den Händen abzuschirmen, doch John hatte es natürlich längst gesehen. 

»Holmes«, und seine Stimme war so mitfühlend, dass Sherlock noch mehr Tränen kamen. Er glaubte nicht, sich jemals mehr blamiert zu haben als in diesem Augenblick.

John nahm ihm die Tasse ab und umarmte ihn, fest und mit soviel Körperkontakt, wie nur möglich war, nicht bestrebt, ihn in den nächsten Minuten loszulassen. 

»Du wirst es niemandem sagen, oder?«, flüsterte Holmes und krallte sich so fest in Johns Shirt, das ja eigentlich ihm selbst gehörte, wie John sich des Nachts an ihm festgeklammert hatte. Er versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch sie bahnten sich ihren Weg.

»Was, dass du Gefühle hast wie jeder andere Mensch auch? Nein, ich glaub nicht, dass das erwähnenswert ist.« Johns Lippen lagen auf seiner Ohrmuschel. Jedes Wort hauchte Wärme in sein Ohr, und von dort aus gelangte sie überall hin, vertrieb die Taubheit der enttäuschten Hoffnung aus seinen Gliedmaßen. »Außerdem, wem sollte ich es erzählen?«, fügte John mit schwerer Stimme dazu. »Ich hab nur dich.« Der Satz war so leise gesprochen worden, dass er kaum zu hören war.

Einander haltend saßen sie auf Boden. Die Tränen versiegten so schnell wie sie gekommen waren und in dieser Sitzposition konnten sie einander nicht ansehen, also löste Sherlock sich nicht von John. Er wollte den Moment hinauszögern, da er Mitleid auf Johns Gesicht schimmern sehen würde. 

»Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dein Freund dich nicht mag. Weißt du, wie ich dich beneidet habe? Immer, seit ich dich kenne? Du siehst so gut aus, soviel besser als ich, und du bist schlauer als alle anderen, und aus einer reichen Familie, die sich um dich kümmert. Wenn du willst, kannst du sogar nett sein. Warst du nett zu ihm?«

»Nicht immer«, gab Sherlock zu.

»Wenn man dich kennt, weiß man, worauf man sich einlässt, ich glaub wirklich nicht, dass er gar nichts empfindet.« John, der keine Ahnung hatte, wessen fehlende Zuneigung Sherlock so betrauerte, fuhr fort. »Ich weiß ja nicht, was passiert ist, aber vielleicht solltest du erstmal ein bisschen auf Freundschaft tun, oder? Sei für ihn da, hör ihm zu, oh Gott, ich weiß, wie schwer dir das fallen wird.«

Sherlock konnte John lächeln hören.

»Und weißt du«, sprach John weiter, »Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich an Liebe und sowas glaube... ich meine sieh dir meine... meine... meine Fam-«, er unterbracht sich fahrig und klang trauriger als zuvor, »Also, ich weiß nicht, Liebe kommt mir doch irgendwie sinnlos vor, aber Freundschaft, ich mein, daran glaube ich, weißt du? Jemanden zu lieben, mit dem du nicht befreundet sein kannst, das kann doch gar nicht halten.«

»Warum«, wollte Sherlock wissen. »Warum glaubst du noch an Freundschaft, dich hat doch auch jeder im Stich gelassen.«

John atmete einmal ein, einmal aus. »Nein, nicht jeder. Du nicht.«

Langsam löste sich Sherlock aus der Umarmung, wischte sich sofort über die Augen, wischte die Spuren von Schwäche aus seinem Gesicht. John, dessen Wangen einen leichten Rosastich hatten, starrte auf seine Knie, doch Sherlock sah ihn an. »Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich es nicht einfach getan habe«, erwiderte er ehrlich.

John sah auf. »Das spielt keine Rolle«, flüsterte er. »Du hast es nicht getan, das zählt. Ohne dich, da... ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte.«

»Du hättest weiter gemacht, weiter gekämpft«, antwortete Sherlock und war absolut überzeugt von der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte. 

»Ja«, sagte John traurig. »Aber es wäre schön, wenn ich nicht immer kämpfen müsste.«

Darauf erwiderte Sherlock nichts. Er lehnte sich wieder mit dem Rücken an die Wand und trank seinen Tee. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm, dass er zu weinen begonnen hatte, auch noch in Anwesenheit der Person, auf die sich seine Traurigkeit bezog. Er hatte noch nie zuvor einen solchen sentimentalen Moment mit einer Menschenseele geteilt, vielleicht abgesehen von seinem Bruder, als er noch sehr klein war. Unverzeihlich, dachte er, und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. 

»Ich hab keine Lust, mich heute um die Ausweise zu kümmern«, bemerkte John aus dem Nichts und drehte sich zur Seite, so dass er sich an Sherlock lehnen konnte. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dessen rechten Schulter. »Aber ich hab Lust auf Pizza und sämtliche Harry Potter Filme. Kannst du nicht Angelo losschicken, damit er sie besorgt? Meine sind leider meinem Erzeuger zum Opfer gefallen.«

»Ich hab sie alle da, liegen im Büro.« Sherlock trank aus und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben. John löste sich wieder von ihm. »Ich geh sie mal holen und bring die Karte mit.«

Auf Sherlocks Laptop sahen sie sich die Filme an, aßen Pizza und bestellten chinesisch nach, als sie den vierten Film starteten. Die Matratze hatten sie bis an die Wand geschoben und mit ein paar Kissen im Rücken saß es sich recht bequem. Sherlock hatte versucht, gebührenden Abstand zu John zu halten, doch es war unmöglich. John rutschte immer wieder an ihn heran, wenn Sherlock von der Toilette kam und sich weiter weg setzte. Nach ›Harry Potter und Der Feuerkelch‹ machten sie eine längere Pause, zogen sich warm an und liefen bis vor zur viel befahrenen Peach Street, um sich neue Zigaretten und Schokolade zu holen, rauchten praktisch den ganzen Weg entlang. 

Draußen begann es dunkel zu werden und es war nicht viel los. Als sie aus dem Kiosk kamen, fing es wieder zu schneien an, obwohl der Schnee von der vergangenen Woche noch eine Handbreit hoch war. Sherlock machte eine boshafte Bemerkung über die hässlichen Pullover, die John früher getragen hatte, wofür John rasch Schnee mit den Händen zusammentrug, ihn halbherzig zu einer Kugel formte und diese nach Sherlock warf. Doch der Schnee klebte nicht zusammen und so schüttete er sich die Hälfte auf den eigenen Parka, was Sherlock lachend kommentierte. 

Es roch nach Winter, fand Sherlock, nach dem Dreck, den die Schornsteine in die Luft stießen, in den Häusern, in denen noch mit Kohle geheizt wurde. Er hatte Nikotin und Schokolade und John und er war glücklich. Kaum vorstellbar, das er ihn letzte Nacht noch vor die Tür setzen wollte.

Als sie wieder in der Wohnung waren, starteten sie den fünften Film. Sherlock gab es nun endgültig auf, zwischen sich und John Platz zu lassen, und ließ zu, dass der Junge quer zu ihm auf der Matratze lag, den Kopf auf seinen Arm gestützt, der wiederum in Sherlocks Schoß lag.   
Mitten im achten Film schliefen beide ein, John noch vor Sherlock. Draußen schneite es immer noch.

Noch Jahre danach, noch sehr, sehr viele Jahre später, würde Sherlock sich an diesen Tag erinnern, und das besonders oft, wenn es schneite. 

Gegen zwei wurde Sherlock wieder wach. John schlief tief und fest, diesmal in seine eigene Decke gekuschelt. Sherlock klappte das Laptop zu, ging ins Bad und verließ danach die Wohnung.

Dieser Tag, er hatte ihn sich einfach genommen, ihn genossen, solange er andauerte, doch nun war er vorbei und John war immer noch nicht in ihn verliebt. Er würde es auch nie, da war sich Sherlock sicher, und deshalb musste er vernünftig sein, deshalb stand er hier im Schatten und drückte sich an die kalte Mauer. Er musste weg, brauchte eine Auszeit. Morgen konnte er sich damit befassen, sich etwas auszudenken, wie er wieder zu sich kommen konnte. 

Ein klein geratener Mann kam die Straße entlang. Er trug einen grauen Kapuzenpullover und hatte ein Paar Kopfhörer um den Hals hängen, aus denen laut irgendein lausiger Rapsong schallte. Er ging auf ihn zu. 

»Jo, alles klar, man?«, fragte er Sherlock und steckte die Hände in die Taschen.

Sherlock warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. »Wenn es so wäre, würde ich nicht brauchen, was du hoffentlich dabei hast«, erwiderte er.

»Gleich zum Geschäftlichen, wie ich sehe«, entgegnete die Gestalt kühl. »Ich hab zwei dabei, aber nimm sie nicht beide auf einmal.«

Sherlock streckte die Hand aus, doch der Mann macht eine rasche Handbewegung. »Warte, das beste Ergebnis kriegst du, wenn du vier Stunden dazwischen vergehen lässt.«

Sie tauschten eine kleine Tüte aus gegen ein paar Pfundnoten.

»Das Zeug ist höllisch, sei vorsichtig«, warnte der Mann Sherlock, der nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Tüte warf, bevor er sie in seine Hosentasche stopfte. Sie trennten sich. 

Sherlock, der nun nicht mehr nach Hause konnte, weil er nicht wollte, dass John etwas mitbekam, schlug den Weg zu Victors Wohnung ein. Es schneite nicht mehr, doch kalt war es immer noch draußen.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte John beim Amt, um sich sämtliche Dokumente zu besorgen. Aus einem Automaten hatte er hässliche Passbilder gezogen, und das auch nur, weil Sherlock ihm ein paar Pfund geliehen hatte. Im Warteraum döste er vor sich hin und wartete drauf, dass die Zeit verging. Auf dem Rückweg dachte er darüber nach, wie er zu Geld kommen sollte. Er hatte eine Lösung dafür gefunden und war sich fast sicher, dass Holmes da mitmachen würde, wenn er sie ihm richtig darlegte.

Danach machte sich John auf zur Universität, um die Bezahlung der Semestergebühren auszuhandeln, vielleicht so etwas ein Ratenplan vereinbaren zu können. Es war schön, wieder auf dem Gelände zu sein und er verbrachte den Abend da, holte sich einen Kaffee und spähte in die Labore und Klassenzimmer, in denen noch unterrichtet wurde.

Als er wieder im Club war, waren viele Leute da, und Holmes schien sehr beschäftigt. John hob sich das Gespräch für einen passenderen Zeitpunkt auf und setzte sich mit einem Gin Tonic an die Bar. Es war laut und geschäftig um ihn herum, aber das machte ihm nichts, Er unterhielt sich mit einem der Barkeeper, der auch John hieß, aber gut zehn Jahre älter war.   
John fragte ihn gerade, was er mit seinem Hund machte, während er arbeiten musste, als ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte. Verwundert und ein bisschen erschrocken drehte er sich um. 

Victor stand vor ihm, in all seiner Pracht. Er lächelte John an. Sein Haar hatte einen anderen Schnitt und er hatte ein Tattoo am Hals, das definitiv neu war. »John Watson is back in town, was sagt man denn dazu? Komm her, man!« Und mit den Worten drückte er John so fest an sich, das der vom Barhocker rutschte. Verlegen tätschelte John Victors muskulösen Rücken. »Der Herzensbrecher ist wieder da, nicht zu fassen. Seit wann bist du zurück?«

»Seit einer Woche«, murmelte John, der nicht so recht wusste, wie er mit soviel Begeisterung umgehen sollte. »Hab mich bei Holmes einquartiert.«

Victors Lächeln bekam einen kaum sichtbaren Knacks. »Ja, das hab ich schon gehört. Wie geht's dir?«

»Gut, gut. Und dir?«

»Bestens, naja, bei mir hat sich nicht viel verändert.«

»Hm«, machte John und hievte sich wieder auf den Hocker. Victor trug ein ausgefranstes Shirt der Ramones und eine Jeans, die sehr schmal geschnitten war. An beiden Daumen klebten Pflaster. »Was hast du angestellt?«, fragte er neugierig.

Victor winkte ab. »Ach, nicht der Rede wert. Also bist du jetzt Arzt?«

»Noch nicht«, erklärte John. »Ich muss noch ein bisschen studieren, aber das Gröbste hab ich geschafft.«

»Gut für dich«, grinste er. »Wir haben dich vermisst, weißt du? Sherlock und ich, meine ich. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Sommer als wir an diesem See waren und rumgemacht haben?«

John lief scharlachrot an und schluckte. »Äh ja, das weiß ich noch. Glaube nicht, dass ich das je vergesse.«

»Wir können deine Erinnerung ja trotzdem mal ein bisschen auffrischen, hm?«, zwinkerte er ihm zu.

Johns Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch dunkler. »Ich ähm, also ich, also...«, stotterte er. 

Victor lachte und legte in einer beiläufigen Geste seine Hand auf Johns Knie. »Immer noch schüchtern, gut so, gut so.« Und verschwörerisch raunte er ihm zu: »Wir müssen Sherlock ein bisschen aufmuntern, er ist gar nicht gut drauf.«

»Ja, ich weiß«, erwiderte John, dem diese Form der Aufmunterung nicht recht angebracht zu sein schien. »Ist er heute da? Sein Freund?«

»Henry meinst du?« Victors Lächeln verlor an Kraft und er nahm die Hand wieder weg. »Ja, der ist oben bei der DJane. Sie ist seine Schwester. So haben sie sich kennen gelernt.«

»Denkst du, er mag Holmes?«

Victor wirkte angespannter als noch vor Minuten. »Das weiß ich nicht, keine Ahnung, aber ich nehme es an. Warum fragst du?«

»Ach, nur so«, erwiderte John leichthin. Er wechselte das Thema, um zu verhindern, dass Victor auf falsche Gedanken kam. »Und mit wem bist du hier?«

»Ich bin allein gekommen. Das heißt, nein, Sherlock war über Nacht bei mir, aber wir sind nicht zusammen hier, nicht als Paar.«

So umständlich hatte er sich noch nie ausgedrückt, und John bekam das Gefühl, das er mitten in eine Dreiecksgeschichte reingeplatzt war. Er wollte niemandem auf die Füße treten, also schwieg er und griff seinen Drink vom Tresen, um was zu tun zu haben. 

»Ich hatte ihn seit drei Wochen nicht gesehen, ich war ziemlich überrascht, als er heute Nacht aufgetaucht ist. Stand einfach vor meiner Tür. Ich dachte schon, es bedeutet-« Victor fing sich, bevor er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, und grinste wieder, doch John sah, das ihm diesbezüglich wohl eigentlich gar nicht zum Grinsen war. 

»Holmes ist nicht grad, ich meine, er ist nicht... nicht der treuste Mensch, oder?«, bemerkte John vorsichtig und hoffte, er klang verständnisvoll und mitfühlend.

Victor zuckte mit den Schultern und sah John an. »Doch, ich denke, bei dem Richtigen wäre er treu.«

John blickte betroffen zurück. Erst gestern Morgen hatte Holmes ihm mehr oder weniger erklärt, wie verliebt er in diesen Henry war, o je, und offenbar macht Victor sich auch Hoffnungen. Was sollte er tun? Unsicher rutschte er auf seinem Hocker hin und her und hielt sich an seinem Glas fest, doch bevor er eine Antwort zusammen stammeln musste, sprach Victor weiter.

»Daran hängt es bei ihm, denke ich. Weder Henry noch ich-«

Doch weiter kam er nicht, weil Angelo zu ihnen herantrat, John einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf und an Victor gewandt sagte: »Es gibt Ärger. Er braucht dich.« Victor nickte und die beiden drehten sich zum Gehen. John rutschte von seinem Hocker, um mitzugehen.

»Du nicht, Kleiner«, meinte Angelo schroff. »Du bleibst hier und wartest, klar?«

Enttäuscht blieb John stehen und sah zu, wie sie in der Menge verschwanden. Er fragte sich, ob Holmes etwas zugestoßen war. Unruhig setzte er sich wieder und trank einen Schluck. Hoffentlich war er okay.

Keine zehn Sekunden später gab es Geschrei, das von draußen zu kommen schien und selbst die Musik übertönte. Die Leute starrten zur Tür und auch John versuchte, den Hals zu recken um irgendwas zu sehen, doch jemand sperrte sie von außen zu. Das Geschrei war ohrenbetäubend, jemand schien zu toben. Kurz darauf öffnete sie die Tür wieder und Angelo stürmte herein. Über der Schulter trug er einen bewusstlosen Holmes.

John erschrak. Er stellte sein Glas ab und versuchte, sich durch die Menge nach vorn zu drängeln. Angelo verschwand hinter dem Vorhang, Victor und Henry liefen hinter ihm, soweit John das überblicken konnte. Er konnte sich nur mit Müh und Not durchdrängeln. Als er die Treppe erreicht hatte, schmerzte seine linke Seite, weil er einen Ellenbogen abbekommen hatte, und sein Atem ging schnell.

Oben stand die Bürotür offen. Victor stand in der Tür und starrte ins Zimmer hinein. John stieß dazu.

»Was ist passiert?«, fragte er ohne Umschweife.

»Sherlock hat sich mit jemandem angelegt. Einer von Moriartys Leuten.«

Moriarty? Der Name kam John bekannt vor, auch wenn er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr an ihn gedacht hatte. »Dieser kleine, fiese Typ?«, fragte John.

Victor nickte. John spähte an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. Holmes lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Fußboden. Angelo brachte ihn in die stabile Seitenlage. Außer einem Riss in seiner Oberlippe war keine Verletzung zu erkennen.

»Lass mich mal«, und er drängte sich an Victor vorbei. »Ich kenn mich mit Verletzungen aus.« John kniete sich neben Holmes, dessen schöner dunkler Mantel ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Fachmännisch untersuchte er sein Gesicht nach Beeinträchtigungen. Dieser Henry hockte an Holmes anderer Seite und warf John böse Blicke zu. 

Vorsichtig löste John den Schal um Holmes Hals und bat Angelo, ihm zu helfen, den Mantel vom Körper des Bewusstlosen zu streifen. Das war nicht so einfach, doch zusammen schafften sie es. Ohne sich Gedanken über seine Privatsphäre zu machen, riss er den Pullover hoch, um den Oberkörper zu untersuchen.

Er hatte Holmes schon oft in Shorts und seinen Morgenmänteln gesehen, also war das kein neuer Anblick für ihn. Er fuhr ihm über die Rippen und den Bauch und beobachte dabei den Brustkorb, um zu sehen, ob sich die Atemfrequenz veränderte. Tat sie nicht, also war vermutlich alles in Ordnung damit. Doch wie war er dann bewusstlos geworden?

»Da reicht jetzt«, fuhr ihn plötzlich dieser Henry an.

John sah auf und betrachtete ihn das erste Mal genau. Brünette Haare, grüne Augen. Markantes Gesicht, das ihn böse anfunkelte. 

Er ließ von Holmes ab, zog den Pullover wieder herunter und verzichtete darauf, den Körper weiter in Augenschein zu nehmen. Stattdessen beugte er sich über ihn und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum sichtbar.

»Holmes?«, fragte er sanft. 

Keine Reaktion. Er hob die Augenlider an, doch er sah bei dem Licht kaum etwas. Dennoch schien er sich schnell zu erholen, denn seine rechte Hand fing zu zittern an. Henry atmete tief aus, offenbar vor Erleichterung. 

Holmes stöhnte vor Schmerzen, bevor er die Augen wieder aufschlug. Er fasste sich an den Schädel und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. John tastete die Stelle ab, die ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten schien.

»Wird er wieder?«, fragte Victor von der Tür aus.

»Klar«, antwortete John, »So einen Dickschädel wie er hat!«

Er erntete einen Blick von Henry, der nur zu deutlich zeigte, wie überflüssig er John fand. 

Holmes wurde wach und griff mehr oder minder blind nach Johns Handgelenk und zur Überraschung aller, zog er es sich an die Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, bevor er es losließ. 

John zog seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt und sah ängstlich zu Henry. 

»Was zum«, keuchte der und versetzte John einen Stoß hart gegen die Schulter, der ihn nach hinten kippen ließ.

Holmes stöhnte wieder und richtete sich halb auf, sah sich um. »Was los?», fragte er verständnislos, als habe er eine Gedächtnislücke. Angelo fasste in knappen Worten zusammen, was vor der Tür passiert war, doch Holmes winkte bald ab. »Ja ja, schon gut, ich erinnere mich wieder. Mein Kopf bringt mich um, ahhhhh.« Er ließ sich wieder sinken und schloss die Augen. »Wo ist John?«, fragte er plötzlich.

»Ich bin hier«, flüsterte John kleinlaut.

»John«, wiederholte er abwesend. »Und irgendwas, damit es aufhört, sich in meinem Kopf zu drehen!«

Victor hustete. »Ich glaube, er braucht ein Aspirin und ein bisschen Schlaf.«

»Eine Aspirin wird da nicht reichen«, warf John ein. »Habt ihr nichts Stärkeres? Vicodin vielleicht?«

Holmes lachte, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. »Wir sind besser ausgestattet als jedes verdammte Krankenhaus in ganz Großbritannien.«

Es schien ihm wieder ganz gut zu gehen, also erhob sich John. 

»Besser, wir bringen ihn nach oben«, murmelte Henry und mithilfe von Angelo hievten sie ihn auf die Füße.

»Ich hol das Vicodin.« Victor verschwand. 

John blieb zurück. Er hob den Mantel auf, der zurückgeblieben war. Eine leere Plastiktüte war aus einer Tasche gefallen, John hob sie auf. Nachdenklich hielt er sie zwischen den Fingern. Etwas wie weißer Staub schien sich darin zu befinden, winzige Partikel, doch John hatte in einem Krankenhaus gearbeitet, er wusste, was das bedeutete. In der Tür waren Tabletten gewesen.

Ein Kloß steckte ihm im Hals. 

Er ließ sich Zeit damit, nach oben zu gehen, vor allem, um Henry aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als er schließlich das Apartment betrat, lag Holmes auf der Matratze und schlief offenbar, bewacht von Henry, der vorgab, John nicht zu sehen oder zu hören. Victor saß auf dem Holzbrett vor dem Fenster, ließ die Beine baumeln und rauchte. John gesellte sich zu ihm.

»Hat er noch was gesagt?«, fragte er leise.

Victor schmunzelte. »Deinen Namen. Hat gefragt, wo du bist. Henry ist fast ausgerastet«, wisperte er zurück. 

»Er ist halt nicht ganz bei sich«, erklärte er schulterzuckend.

Victor beobachtete ihn. »Du hast echt keine Ahnung, oder?«

John machte große, fragende Augen. »Wovon?«

Ohne zu antworten sah er ihn an. »John, hör zu, worüber wir vorhin geredet haben...« Doch er sprach nicht weiter.

»Ja?«, ermunterte ihn John.

Victor seufzte tief und beobachtete nun, wie Henry überprüfte, ob Holmes auch gut unter der Decke verstaut war. »Sei nicht zu hart zu Henry, ja? Ich kann nachfühlen, in was für einer Situation er ist und das ist verdammt schwer.«

Überrascht riss er den Mund auf. »Aber ich mach doch gar nichts«, verteidigte er sich.

Victor seufzte wieder, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Eine Weile sahen sie Holmes und Henry einfach zu. Schließlich konnte John nicht mehr an sich halten. »Ich glaube«, flüsterte er freudig, »Holmes hat sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Er scheint ihn richtig gern zu haben.«

»Hm«, machte Victor unbestimmt. «Hat er dir das gesagt? Dass er denkt, Henry sei sich seiner Gefühle nicht sicher?«

Unsicher, wie viel er verraten durfte, machte er eine vage Geste mit der rechten Hand. 

Ein trauriger Ausdruck erschien auf Victors Gesicht. John tat es augenblicklich leid, davon angefangen zu haben. Halbherzig machte er eine Bewegung, als wolle er ihn umarmen, doch überlegte es sich dann anders.

»Hat er dir erzählt, dass er ein paar Monate im Knast war?«

John schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, ich weiß es aus der Zeitung.«

»Ich war am Boden zerstört. Moriarty hatte ihn verraten, aber er ist noch ganz gut weggekommen, kennst ihn ja. Geheimnisse sind seine Welt und ein paar davon haben ihm den Arsch gerettet. Es hätte noch viel schlimmer kommen können, trotzdem, dass sie ihn tatsächlich weggesperrt haben...« Victor unterbrach und räusperte sich. »Jedenfalls war ich überzeugt davon, dass die ihn da drinnen fertigmachen würden. Er kann schon ganz gut auf sich aufpassen, aber normalerweise haben wir es nicht mit richtig großkalibrigen Kerlen zu tun, wie bleiben so still und unauffällig wie möglich. Ein, zwei Freunde hatte er da drinnen, aber ich hatte meine Zweifel, ob das reichen würde. Es ist hübsch, das ist untertrieben, zu hübsch, und dazu sehr schlank. Sieht nicht gerade aus wie ein Bär, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.«

Darüber hatte John noch nie so richtig nachgedacht, doch jetzt wo er es tat, rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. »Ist ihm da was-«

»Ach«, winkte Victor ab, »Im Gegenteil. Er hatte die Zeit genutzt und Akquise gemacht. Er brachte ein paar Leuten Schach bei, hat sich mit einem immer über Politik gestritten, dem nächsten hat er geholfen, ein Problem zu lösen, das der mit seiner Tochter hatte. Am Ende ging er mit mehr Freunden raus, als er reingekommen war. Wir hatten danach eine Umsatzsteigerung von vierzehn Prozent! Er ist ein Genie, wirklich.« Verträumt kratzte er sich den Handrücken.

»Warum erzählst du mir das?«, fragte John.

»Ich weiß nicht. Er ist... wie eine Katze. Hat neun Leben, mindestens.«

»Er wird wieder, ganz sicher. Du hast ihn doch sicher schon in schlimmerem Zustand erlebt.«

»Ja, das ist wahr... Aber Moriarty wird immer mehr zum Problem. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir da wieder rauskommen. Dieser Kerl ist penetrant und einfach, einfach widerlich.« Victor verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er einen schlechten Geschmack im Mund. »Er bedroht im Grunde unsere ganze Organisation.«

Da fiel John etwas ein. »Du, sag mal, ich hatte vor ihn zu fragen, ob er mich wieder einstellen würde, als Barkeeper oder so, keine Ahnung. Ich würde so ziemlich alles machen, bin absolut pleite. Denkst du, das ist eine gute Idee?«

»Willst du das denn? Für ihn arbeiten? Jetzt, wo ihr zusammen wohnt und alles?«

»Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte-«

»Shht«, machte Henry laut von der Matratze her. »Könntet ihr vielleicht draußen weiter quatschen?«

John und Victor warfen sich einen Blick zu und gingen hinaus. Sie verabschiedeten sich bald voneinander, und John beschloss, in Holmes Büro zu schlafen. Es war schrecklich laut, selbst mit Ohrenstöpsel, und er lag noch ewig wach und dachte darüber nach, was Victor vorhin gemeint haben könnte, ohne, dass er sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte.

In den nächsten Tagen, als es Holmes wieder besser ging, besorgte er eine weitere Matratze für die Wohnung, die John gehören sollte. Er sagte nicht groß was dazu, er konnte sich denken, dass Henry da seine Finger im Spiel hatte. In den letzten Nächten war Holmes ohnehin kaum da gewesen. Er schob sein ›Bett‹ an die Wand zwischen der Fensterfront mit dem Brett und der Badtür. Er hatte ihn auch noch nicht wegen dem Job gefragt, weil es sich einfach nicht ergeben hatte, und langsam begann er sich zu langweilen. Er nahm sich fest vor, es bei der nächsten Gelegenheit anzusprechen.

Doch Holmes ging ihm weiter aus dem Weg. John nahm es hin, wusste er doch, dass es zugunsten seiner Beziehung mit Henry geschah. Er nahm es hin und überlegte sich, vielleicht doch woanders nach einer Arbeit zu suchen. Er würde das Semester im April nicht beginnen können, wenn er nicht bald die Gebühr an die Universität überwies. 

Sherlock indes mied John, wann immer es ging, doch statt sich langsam besser zu fühlen, fühlte er sich immer elender.

Ja, die Wahrheit war mächtig und weil sie auf ihren großen Auftritt bestand, wartete sie auf den richtigen Moment. Und der kam, als Victor eine Woche später seine Geburtstagsparty im Club feierte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> Marina & The Diamonds, 'Lies'


	23. Chapter 23

_i'm never happy like we were happy_   
_i'm never sad like we were sad._

 

John zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Das Feuerzeug blitzte in der Dunkelheit auf und er hielt die kleine, dünne Flamme direkt unter die Zigarettenspitze. In London hatte er sich angewöhnt, sich gelegentlich eine anzuzünden, doch die Gelegenheiten schienen sich zu häufen, seit er wieder in Chesterfield war. Es war ein beruhigendes Licht, wie eine Kerze im Fenster, wie ein Glühwürmchen über den Wiesen, als Harry und er noch sehr klein gewesen waren. 

Es war mitten in der Nacht und John Watson wartete auf Sherlock Holmes. 

Vor ihm auf dem Boden stand dessen aufgeklappter Laptop. Holmes bastelte seit geraumer Zeit an einer Homepage, deren vorläufiger Name ›Der Versuch, andere Genies wie mich zu finden, die ebenfalls die deduktive Methode bei der Epistemologie bevorzugen‹ lautete. John gluckste noch immer kopfschüttelnd über diesen Namen, es sah Holmes so ähnlich. Er hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, die Website Wissenschaft der Deduktion zu nennen, doch bisher ohne Erfolg. Reihenweise vollkommen unnütze Informationen fügte Holmes Tag für Tag dort ein und schien höchst zufrieden mit sich, wenn sich wieder ein Besucher dorthin verirrte. 

Abgesehen von ›Der Versuch, andere Genies wie mich zu finden, die ebenfalls die deduktive Methode bei der Epistemologie bevorzugen‹ waren weitere Websites geöffnet, Google Maps, ein Forum für Katzenliebhaber, in dem Holmes sich herumtrieb, um von den Besitzen von Katzen seltener Arten ein paar Haare zu Untersuchungszwecken zugeschickt zu bekommen, und die Startseite der Chesterfield Universität. Vor einer Weile waren noch andere Seiten geöffnet gewesen, doch wohlweislich hatte John sie im Privatmodus besucht, um Holmes keine Gelegenheit zu geben, sich über seinen Geschmack in sexueller Lustbefriedigung lustig zu machen, was er zweifellos tun würde. 

Entspannt lehnte sich John mit dem Rücken an die Wand und rauchte seine Zigarette auf. Er wurde immer schläfriger und langsam fiel es ihm schwer, wach zu bleiben. Es war so ruhig, so behaglich, so vertraut...

Als er die Zigarette auf einem leeren Teller ausdrückte, auf dem er sein Sandwich vorhin hochgetragen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür.

Holmes trat dramatisch polternd ein. Die Klinke noch in der Hand sah er zu John hinüber. Sein langer Mantel war offen und entblößte ein cremig weißes Hemd, dass nach Johns Befinden viel zu eng saß. 

»Gut du bist noch wach. Wir haben ein Problem.«

John, der nicht umsonst auf ihn gewartet hatte, erhob sich. »Warte mal, zuerst will ich dich was fragen.«

Holmes winkte ab und schloss die Tür hinter sich. »Natürlich kannst du hier arbeiten, sei nicht albern, John.«

Überrascht blinzelte er. »Du wusstest...?«

Die Augen verdrehend warf er den Mantel ab. »Natürlich wusste ich das, ich bitte dich. Beleidige mich nicht.« Er schnaubte. »Nimm dir das Geld für die Unigebühr aus der Kasse, aber leg einen Zettel rein, damit ich weiß, wieviel es war.«

John hustete. »Ähm okay, danke. Ich werde mich-«

»Vergiss das jetzt mal, wir haben ein dringenderes Problem.«

»Moriarty?«, riet John, doch Holmes eher heitere, wenn auch theatralische Miene, schien auf ein weniger ernstes Problem hinzuweisen.

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich augenblicklich. Er setzte sich zu seinem Mitbewohner auf dessen Matratze und griff nach der Wasserflasche neben Johns Knie. »Nein. Es geht um Victor.«

»Was ist mit ihm?«

»Erinnerst du dich, wie er gestern beim Dinner sagte-, ach, vergiss es, natürlich erinnerst du dich nicht, du hast ein miserables Gedächtnis.« Er erntete einen bösen Blick von John. »Er sagte, er könne morgen nicht arbeiten, weil er etwas vorhabe, und er sagte es in einem Ton, der andeutete, wir müssten wissen, wie seine Pläne aussehen.«

»Ich erinnere mich«, log John.

»Nein, tust du nicht. Aber gerade ist mir klar geworden, warum er danach so patzig war.«

»Na weil du zu ihm gesagt hast, dass du noch zu Henry fahren willst«, erklärte John. »Ist doch ganz klar.«

Für einen Moment wirkte Holmes, als hätte John ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. »Was?«

»Victor und Henry hassen sich.«

»Warum sollten sie?«, fragte er John stirnrunzelnd.

»Um Gottes Willen«, murmelte John. »Vergiss es. Warum denkst du, dass er schlecht gelaunt war?«

Holmes warf ihm noch einen Blick zu, beschloss aber, die Sache erst einmal nicht weiter zu verfolgen. »Gestern war sein Geburtstag.«

»Oh«, machte John. »Hat irgendjemand-«

»-daran gedacht? Nein, ich fürchte nicht«, vollendete Holmes.

»Ups.« John streckte die Beine aus. Er trug keine Socken und seine nackten Füße streiften Holmes Oberschenkel. »Das müssen wir wieder gutmachen.«

»Ich hasse es, wenn er mies drauf ist«, beschwerte sich Holmes. »Dann benimmt er sich wie meine Mutter.«

John ließ das unkommentiert, stattdessen hatte er eine Idee. »Wir könnten doch morgen Abend eine Party für ihn schmeißen«, schlug er vor. »Und wir laden jeden ein, den er kennt und mag.«

»Ich hab eigentlich was anderes zu tun«, bemerkte Holmes und sah John an.

»Was denn bitte, noch weitere vierzig Sorten Tabakasche zu deiner bescheuerten Homepage hinzufügen?«, gluckste er.

Holmes zog seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. »Das ist produktiver als sich mit dem Laptop nur Pornos anzugucken«, sagte er mit schneidender Stimme. »Sexy bisexual doctor checks couple genitale?«, zitierte er den Titel eines der Filmchen, die John kürzlich gesehen hatte.

John lief scharlachrot an. »Woher weißt du-«

Holmes rollte mit den Augen. »Nur weil du die Videos im Privatmodus siehst, hießt das nicht, dass sie keine Spur zurücklassen.«

Besorgt verzog John das Gesicht. »Und hast du diesen Film mit den-«

»Hab ich entdeckt, ja.« Jetzt grinste Holmes und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. John öffnete den Mund, um sich zu verteidigen, doch Holmes war schneller. Blitzschnell lehnte er sich nach vorn, schob ein Knie zwischen Johns Beine und pinnte ihn gegen die Wand, bevor John auch nur überrascht zurückweichen konnte. Er roch gut, sehr gut, so gut, dass John näher kam, obwohl er hätte sich hätte wegdrehen können.

Holmes lehnte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, so dass seine Lippen beim Sprechen Johns Ohrmuschel berührten. John erstarrte. Es war eine zarte Berührung, manipulierend, spielerisch, und doch war klar, dass sie auch eine Art Drohung war, oder nein, mehr eine Warnung ... leg dich mit mir an, John, und ich reiße dir deine prüde Seele aus der Haut und lasse sie anschließend schweben ... Johns Atemfrequenz verdoppelte sich. 

»Wie lange ist es her, John?«, flüsterte Holmes mit seiner samtigen Stimme. Sie klang sehr tief, so dass sein Timbre wie ein Basston in seiner Brust wider zu hallen schien. »Wie lange, dass jemand dich berührt hat? Wie lange, dass jemand langsam deinen Reißverschluss aufgemacht hat, erwartungsvoll und ein klein bisschen außer Atem, genau wie du jetzt?« Holmes feuchte Lippe pressten sich gegen die empfindliche Haut. Weiche Locken, auf die sich Holmes Stirn bettete, als er sie gegen Johns Schläfe drückte, durch den Mund atmend, als kriege er nicht genug Luft.

John rührte sich nicht. Sein Herz schlug hart von innen gegen seine Rippen. Sein Mund wurde trocken und er spürte mit einem Mal den Herzschlag noch an einer ganz anderen Stelle pochen. 

Holmes küsste sein Ohr, federleicht, und seine Locken wippten gegen seine Schläfe, als er sich dabei mit beiläufigen Bewegungen das Hemd aufknöpfte. Mhh, John hatte das Gefühl, als stünde er inmitten eine heißen Flamme, die statt ihn zu verbrennen, ihn zum Glühen brachte. Sämtliche Gedanken und Einwände verflogen dankenswerterweise und in seinem Kopf existierten nur noch Pläne, sich so schnell wie möglich unter diesen Körper zu legen, der ihn mit Bedacht gegen die Wand fixierte. Er wusste von ganz allein, an welchen Stellen er Druck brauchte, mehr Druck, mehr Widerstand, ein bisschen Krieg spielen, oh ja, das wollte er. Es durfte nicht zu leicht sein, guter Sex war wie eine Schlacht, bei der man sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob man siegen oder unterliegen wollte... Er wollte... Er wollte keine federleichten Küsse mehr, es reichte nicht, oh Gott, es reichte nicht, mehr Reibung, das Knistern unter der Haut wie geflüsterte Versprechen. Holmes Lippen und Hände waren die Aussöhnung des braven John, der verbissen lernte und einen Sicherheitsabstand zu jedem lebendem Wesen hielt und dem John, der träumte, dem manchmal ein Geruch genügte, um zu spüren, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, wie er Angst und Lust witterte wie ein Raubtier. 

Er fühlte Hände an seinen Seiten, heißen, fremden Atem an den Stellen an seinem Ohr, die feucht von Holmes Zunge waren. John ließ sich fallen. Er wusste irgendwie, dass er weitergehen durfte, dass es ohne Konsequenzen blieb und wer würde nicht konsequenzenlos Krieg spielen wollen? Holmes gehörte ihm, fuck, damals hatte er ihn doch praktisch angebettelt, oder nicht? Holmes gehörte ihm und er wollte unter ihn und über ihn und in ihn und er streckte die Hand aus, um Holmes das leidige Hemd endlich aus der Hose zu ziehen, da knallte es laut, weil eine Tür ins Schloss fiel.

John schreckte hoch, wurde unbarmherzig aus seinem Traum gerissen. Mit den Ellenbogen stützte er sich auf seiner Matratze ab. Eine dunkle Gestalt stand gebeugt vor der schweren Stahltür im Apartment und sah zu ihm hin. »Verflixt, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.«   
Draußen vor den Fenstern dämmerte schon der Morgen. Holmes Bett war leer und Victor kam näher, in der Hand hielt er sein Handy. »Ich wollte nur Sherlocks Laptop holen«, flüsterte er.

John ließ sich wieder ins Kissen fallen, Stirn und Rücken schweißnass. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, als er letzte Nacht auf Holmes gewartet hatte. Der Traum war ihm so wirklich vorgekommen, so real. Er berührte sein linkes Ohr.

»Schlaf weiter, John. Du musst ausgeruht sein für die Party heute Abend.« Mit den Worten verließ Victor die Wohnung, das Laptop unter den Arm geklemmt.

John versuchte, den Rat zu befolgen, doch das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen wirkte im höchsten Maße kontraproduktiv. Schamesröte stieg ihm in die Wangen und während er versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen, stopfte er in Gedanken diese köstlichen Bilder in irgendeinen Käfig und sperrte ihn zu.

Wie lange ist es her, John?  
Zu lange, dachte er, ein bisschen erschrocken, ein bisschen angetörnt.

\----

Sherlock sah auf, direkt in den Spiegel. Das Gesicht, das ihm entgegenblickte, wirkte wie der Janusbruder seines eigenen. Seine Haut hatte einen ungesunden Ton und spannte sich wächsern über die hervorstehenden Wangenknochen. Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer sich vorzustellen, wieso andere ihn so attraktiv fanden. Seine Augen waren zu hell, die Nase einen Tick zu breit, seine Züge nicht freundlich und offen sondern bitter und misstrauisch. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, sie würden ihn fürchten statt anziehend finden. 

Hinter ihm ging die Tür auf. Henry kam ins Bad und würgte ein Guten Morgen unter seinem Gähnen hervor. Sherlock sah ihn an und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte Henry.

»Kommst du mit unter die Dusche?«, fragte er und küsste Sherlock auf die Stirn.

»Ich war schon.«

»Na dann gehst du halt nochmal.« Henry benutzte die Toilette, zu müde um zu bemerken, dass Sherlock nicht nach Intimität zumute war. 

Sherlock sah wieder in den Spiegel und dachte an John, und dann an Henry und dann an sich selbst.

Henry spülte, gähnte wieder, und trat ans Waschbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Sherlock machte ihm ein bisschen Platz.

»Wollen wir heute mal wegfahren? Die Woche war die Hölle im Büro, ich hätte Bock, mal rauszukommen.« Henry blinzelte durch seine verklebten Augenlider.

»Ich kann nicht, aber fahr du ruhig. Heute Abend steigt im Club Victors Geburtstagsparty.« Sherlock griff nach einem der Handtücher und rieb sich damit über das Gesicht, obwohl es völlig trocken war. Manchmal half es schon, sein Gesicht verbergen zu können.

Henry sagte nichts.

Als Sherlock das Bad verließ, sah er ihm lange nach, auch noch, als die Tür zwischen ihnen bereits geschlossen war.

\---

John strich sich über sein linkes Ohr. Mit dem Rücken zur Bar stand er auf der Tanzfläche und ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Er hatte sich von Holmes ein weites T-Shirt ausgeborgt, er trug seine Jeans und sogar seine Unterwäsche. Holmes teilte seine Wohnung mit ihm, seine Dusche, sein Essen und seine Klamotten. Holmes rauchte selten allein eine Zigarette auf, wenn sie zusammen waren. Das letzte Bier teilten sie immer miteinander, als wäre das ganz selbstverständlich. 

Wie oft hatte er ihn andere küssen und liebkosen sehen? Zahllose Male. Manchmal hatte er zu lange hingeschaut, sich aber nie als denjenigen gesehen, der von ihm geküsst, liebkost wurde. Was zum Teufel hatte sich geändert?

In einigen Metern Entfernung stand Holmes mit dem Rücken zu ihm und quatschte jemandem zu, vermutlich mit weiteren spannenden Entdeckungen, die er zum Thema Tabakasche gemacht hatte. Seine charakteristische Frisur war zwischen all den Leuten leicht auszumachen. Holmes Hose betonte seine Beine und seinen Arsch und John erwischte sich, wie er sich wünschte, ihn anzufassen. Sein T-Shirt fiel ihm um die Hüften, es saß locker und erweckte Wunsch und Eindruck, als könne man es ganz leicht mit dem Zeigefinger anheben, ihm sacht über den Rücken schieben. 

John fühlte sich merkwürdig, den ganzen Tag schon. Dieser Traum ließ ihn nicht los. Er hatte mit den anderen zusammen den ganzen Tag den Club geschmückt, Zitronen, Gurken und Limetten klein geschnitten und alles für Victors Geburtstagsparty vorbereitet. Der ganze Raum war schrill dekoriert, Regenbögen wohin man nur sah, unechte Tierköpfe an der Wand, die dem ganzen ein Touch Jagdausflug gaben. Der DJ, den Holmes engagiert hatte, war über 50 und noch verrückter als Holmes. Er aß eingelegte Peperoni roh aus dem Glas und hatte John eine halbe Stunde lang mit Geschichten über seinen Wohnwagen und diverse Frauen zugequatscht. Wo trieb Holmes diese Typen bloß immer auf?

Holmes. An den er den ganzen Tag lang gedacht hatte. In Erinnerungen an Küsse schwelgend, an The Cure und eine Hand, die federleicht über seinen Arm strich bis er den Faden verlor und vergaß, dass er einen Ballon aufhängen wollte. An Berührungen im kalten Wasser an einem heißen Sommertag. 

Er hatte ihn heute kaum zwei, vielleicht drei Mal im Vorbeilaufen gesehen und ihm immer sehnsüchtig nachgeschaut. In seiner einsamsten Zeit in London, bevor er bei Dr. Bylls in der Inneren Medizin angefangen hatte, hatte er hin und wieder auf diese Art an Holmes gedacht, sich an ihm festgehalten weil alles um ihn herum so glatt war, kantenlos, so leicht, abzurutschen. Mit ihm zusammen zu wohnen brachte ihm Holmes näher als zuvor und vielleicht war so dieser merkwürdige Traum zustande gekommen, der sich nun an ihm festhielt, wie John sich früher an ihm festgehalten hatte.

John starrte ihn wieder an. Gott, wie er sich bewegte. Wieso war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie elegant er ging? Wo war er in den letzten Wochen mit seinen Augen gewesen?   
Er durfte dem nicht nachgeben, oder? Es war doch nur ein Traum gewesen, nur ein Schatten irgendeiner fehlgeleiteten Empfindung. Sie waren befreundet, mehr nicht, da steckte nichts dahinter.  
Victor, nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, trat beschwingten Schritten an Holmes heran, der ihm den Kopf zuwandte. Erst legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, dann auf den Rücken, ließ sie sinken, tiefer, tiefer... yeah, dachte John eifersüchtig, das hätte ich auch gerne getan.

Sein Blick fiel auf Henry, der missgelaunt an der Seite stand und Holmes ebenso beobachtete, und er fühlte sich schuldig. Es war nicht richtig, so über dessen Freund zu denken und doch... doch er wollte ihn ficken. Oder von ihm gefickt werden. Schwere Entscheidung. Wie das wohl wäre, auf Händen und Knien, wartend, wie ein Herzschlag nach dem anderen vergehen würde, er würde ihn nicht sehen, nur das Geräusch hören, wie er die Verpackung eines Kondoms öffnete. Oh man, John, dachte er und seufzte, das wird nie passieren. Lass es lieber erst gar nicht zu, dass du daran denkst. Er schämte sich ein bisschen.

Eine Stunde später, als John am Rand zu Personal Jesus von Depeche Mode tanzte und ab und zu an seinem dritten Hefeweizen nippte, kam Holmes auf ihn zu.

Er sah verdammt betrunken aus. Und gut. Gott, er sah so gut aus. 

»Ich dachte nicht, dass man eine Party so schwul machen kann«, brüllte er John begeistert ins Ohr und als er zufällig mit seinen Lippen dessen Ohr berührte, erschauderte John am ganzen Körper. »Ihr habt ganze Arbeit geleistet.«

»Victor sieht glücklich aus«, murmelt John, in Gedanken wieder auf Händen und Knien.

»Der fühlt sich pudelwohl. Kennst ihn ja.« Holmes blieb neben ihm stehen als als er mit seiner Hand wie zufällig Johns Oberschenkel streifte. John beschloss, sein Bier auszutrinken, und das in den nächsten 30 Sekunden.

»Henry und ich haben uns gerade getrennt.«

John verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk und hustete qualvoll. Träge klopfte Holmes ihm auf den Rücken. 

»Geht schon, geht schon.« Er hustete noch einmal, schüttelte die Hand ab und stellte das Glas ab. »Warum? Was ist passiert?«

»Ach ich weiß auch nicht... Menschen verlieren das Interesse, weißt du?«

»Aber ich dachte du bist so verliebt-«

»Ne«, widersprach Holmes. »Es war nur... nur... keine Ahnung, aber auf jeden Fall ist Schluss. Er ist nach Hause gefahren.«

»Oh«, machte John dümmlich.

Als ob der Himmel ihm erst einen Traum schickte und dann die Weichen legte, um ihn wahr werden zu lassen. Es war Samstagabend, sie waren auf einer Schwulenparty, die Stimmung war ausgelassen, das Bier kalt, die Musik trashig... 

Was ist nur mit dir los? Irgendwie tauchte die Frage in Johns Kopf auf und verschwand sofort wieder.

»Hast du ein Geschenk für ihn?«, fragte Holmes und legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. Er machte das cool, beifällig, er ließ es aussehen wie einen Zufall.

War es Zufall?

Wenn er mich noch einmal anfasst, küsse ich ihn einfach....

»Ich hab was für ihn gezeichnet.« John zog ein gefaltetes A4-Blatt aus seiner hinteren Jeanstasche und hielt es Holmes hin. Er sah es sich an und lachte. 

»Findest du es gut?«, fragte John und betrachtete Holmes Lippen. Blaue und grüne Lichter tanzten über sie hinweg und tauchten alles in eine unwirkliche Szenerie.

Es ist nichts dabei, ihr habt früher doch auch rumgemacht. Holmes ist frei, ist Single, ist geil... Man, er sieht so geil aus... Nur eine Nacht, nur diese eine Nacht...

»Ja, sehr.« Holmes faltete das Blatt wieder zusammen und schob es in Johns Hosentasche zurück. Überall dort, wo er ihn berührte, flammte seine Haut auf.

Man fasste doch jemanden nicht so an, von dem man nichts wollte, oder? Das machte doch niemand...

Der Barkeeper kam mit einem Tablett vorbei auf denen Shots standen und John und Holmes kippten drei hintereinander. Sein Magen protestierte und er lehnte sich gegen seinen Freund, weil ihm ein bisschen schwindlig wurde und er ihn unbedingt anfassen wollte.

Es wird die Freundschaft nicht gefährden, ihr habt getrunken, macht ein bisschen rum und danach ist alles wie immer, die Leuten machen das andauend, vögeln und vertragen sich wieder, was ist dabei, wir sind erwachsen...

John presste sich an ihn, suchte mit seinen Lippen das Ohr von Holmes.

Er wollte dich früher, vielleicht will er dich immer noch, es ist doch nur ein Kuss, nur ein Kuss...

»Ich hab heut Nacht von dir geträumt.« John versuchte, seine Stimme tiefer klingen zu lassen, so, wie Holmes in dem Traum geklungen hatte.

Jubel brandete um sie herum auf, laut genug, um Holmes Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken, der sich einen Moment von John abwandte. Der DJ hatte einen Hit aus den 90ern angestimmt und trashiger als L'Amour Toujours ging es nun wirklich nicht mehr. Den Leuten gefiel es. Ganz in der Näher rieben sich zwei von Victors Freunden so schamlos aneinander, dass John das Gefühl hatte, wegsehen zu müssen.

Holmes sah sich die beiden ebenfalls an. Er wirkte amüsiert.

»Hast du gehört?«, fragte John und griff nach Holmes Shirt, zog daran. Es hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt vorn und unter den Armen und soviel Haut, mhh, soviel Haut... »Ich hab von dir geträumt.«

»Hm. Was denn?« Jetzt betrachtete Holmes einen jungen Mann, der etwas weiter weg tanzte. Er war groß und dunkelhaarig und nach seinen Blicken zu urteilen fiel er in sein Beuteschema. 

»Du hast mir was ins Ohr geflüstert.« 

»Hoffentlich war es was Perverses«, scherzte er. Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich zu ihm um und selbst auf die Entfernung bemerkte John das Leuchten von Interesse in seinen Augen. Holmes Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und er zwinkerte.

»Du hast mich gefragt, wann ich das letzte Mal Sex hatte«, murmelte John, ein bisschen beleidigt, weil er so ignoriert wurde.

»Ja das klingt ganz nach mir.« 

Es durfte nicht wahr sein. Wieso flirtete er jetzt mit jemand anderem?

»Es ist echt lange her, ich meine sehr, sehr lange.«

Keine Reaktion.

»Zu lange, verstehst du, was ich sagen will?«

Doch Holmes hatte nicht zugehört. Der Dunkelhaarige kam in ihre Richtung gelaufen und er wirkte geschmeichelt, die vollen Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen. »Wie geht's so?«, fragte er, als er bei ihnen ankam. Sein wunderschönes Gesicht, gekrönt von einem kleinen Leberfleck über dem rechten Mundwinkel, ähnelte mehr einen Kunstwerk als einem echten Menschen, doch Holmes gefiel das offenbar. Nun, von ihm erwartete man, dass er kaum weniger akzeptierte als die verbildlichte Perfektion.

»Gut, und dir?« Und damit zerwuschelte Holmes sich die Locken. 

Als ob sie das gebraucht hätten, dachte John wütend, sie sahen doch schon aus, als hätte er es gerade mit jemandem getrieben. »Wir unterhalten uns gerade«, schnaufte er nun doch ein bisschen aufgebracht. Er wusste nicht, ob es das Rohr in seiner Hose war oder der Alkohol oder einfach er, doch er war nicht bereit, auch nur einen Zentimeter Boden an irgendein Arschloch zu verlieren, das hier nichts zu suchen hatte!

»Darf ich mitreden?« Und einfach so, als sei es das Natürlichste der Welt, trat der Fremde an Holmes heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er legte den Kopf schräg, wie um ihn zu küssen.

»Hey«, rief John nun. Das ging zu weit. Er war genau einen Kopf kleiner als sein Konkurrent, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab. »Er gehört mir also verpiss dich gefälligst bevor ich dir selbst Beine mache.«

Das war nicht er, der da sprach, aber oh man, er gefiel sich!

Und tada, er hatte Holmes volle und ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Zufrieden legte sich ein Grinsen auf Johns Gesicht während er angestarrt wurde. Offenbar hatte es Holmes für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen.

»Wollen wir tanzen?«, fragte John und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er ihn mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Der Dunkelhaarige blieb zurück und schaute ihnen voller Bedauern nach.

John ließ keinen Zentimeter Platz zwischen ihnen. Er hatte noch nie einen Mann angemacht, aber er vertraute diesem hier, zumindest mit der Hilfe von ein paar Tequila-Shots. Holmes schien nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Irritiert sah er aus, und vielleicht ein bisschen erschrocken. 

Dieses eine Mal machte er sich keine Gedanken, wie er wohl beim Tanzen aussehen mochte. Diese Fabrik, dieser Club war sein Zuhause und Holmes war ihm so vertraut, seine Stimme und diese Locke, die ihm immer in die Stirn fiel. Er hatte ihn bei sich aufgenommen, als John gar nichts hatte. Es war egal, wie blöd er sich vielleicht anstellte, während er sich an ihn schmiegte.

Holmes bewegte sich kaum. Steif stand er da und tat nichts, als John anzusehen.

»Magst du den Song nicht?«, wollte John wissen und angelte sich an ihm hoch, eine Strähne seiner Haare geriet an seine Lippen und es gefiel ihm, fremde Haare in seinem Mund...

»John, warte mal, was-«

»Sherlock! John!» Victor, in einer tief hängenden Jeans und mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht stieß er zu den beiden dazu. Er hatte ein Glas mit transparenter Flüssigkeit in der Hand. »Tut mit leid das mit Henry.«

Er gab sich nicht mal Mühe mit seiner Lüge.

Holmes zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Victor presste sich an das bisschen von Sherlock, das John nicht bereits in Beschlag hatte. »Bist du traurig? Brauchst du ein bisschen Trost?«, säuselte er betrunken in dessen Ohr. 

Victors Atem roch nach Wodka.

»Hey«, protestierte John und riss wieder an Holmes Shirt, verlor nun endgültig die Geduld. »Du kannst ihn nicht haben, ich war zuerst da!«

Victor lachte. »Aber ich hab Geburtstag!«

Holmes riss sich los. »Was ist denn verdammt noch mal mit euch los, geht's noch?«

Victor trank einen Schluck aus dem Glas und als er absetzte, nahm es John an sich und trank es in großen Schlucken aus. Vorwurfsvoll sah er Holmes an und öffnete den Mund, um etwas Anklagendes zu sagen, doch dann spielte der DJ was von den Spice Girls und Victor begann zu tanzen, drehte sich halb und hatte plötzlich einen anderen Mann an der Angel.

»Du solltest vielleicht mal raus an die frische Luft«, bemerkte Holmes barsch. 

»Kommst du denn mit?«, fragte John und hoffte, es klang verführerisch.

»Brauch ich nicht, ich hab nicht halb so viel getrunken wie du.«

»Hey komm schon, wir sind Freunde, oder?« Aus einem Grund, der ihm nicht zugänglich war, beschloss sein Gehirn, John zu sagen, er solle sich wieder an Holmes heran werfen und das machte er auch. »Tut mir leid«, nuschelte er gegen seinen Hals. »Mhhh du riechst so gut, was-«

Holmes schob ihn gewaltsam von sich. »Was soll denn das, bist du nicht mehr ganz dicht?«

»Was denn? Willst du mich nicht mehr?«, schoss John gekränkt zurück.

Langsam schien Holmes zu begreifen. »Machst du mich an? Ernsthaft?«

»Vielleicht...?«

Holmes wirkte vom Donner gerührt und auch irgendwie, als könne er es nicht fassen, als könne das alles nicht wahr sein. »Lass das sein, ja? Du bist grad nicht du selbst.«

»Es... Es tut mir leid. Keine Ahnung was mit mir los ist.« Nervös fuhr sich John durch die Haare. Strich sie nach hinten. Ließ die Schultern hängen.

»Du hast zuviel getrunken.«

»Ja, vielleicht...« Enttäuscht senkte er den Kopf.

Sie standen kaum mehr als einen Meter auseinander. Um sie herum tanzten Menschen und Lichter, der Boden schien zu beben von den vielen Füßen, die er trug. 

»Ich hol dir mal ein Mineralwasser.« Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich weg aber John machte einen Schritt nach vor und packte ihn am Unterarm.

»Holmes, warte, warte, tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich hab nur, ich hab geträumt und es war so... so warm und so echt, es hat sich so richtig echt angefühlt, als wärst das richtig du und es hat mich ganz... mir... mir den Kopf verdreht und jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was richtig ist.« Er ließ ihn los. »Scheiße man, ich sollte wirklich-«

Sherlock Holmes küsste ihn.

Anders als im Traum. Es war ganz anders, viel weniger zielgerichtet, viel unsicherer, der Atem unruhig und abgehackt. Doch dafür war es echt.  
Träge bewegte John seine Lippen mit denen seines Freundes, die Hand wieder auf seinem Arm. In seinem Kopf schwirrte es. Der Kuss war feucht. Holmes unterbrach ihn und hungrig lehnte sich John nach vorn, fing seine Lippen wieder ein.

Der Ballon in seinem Bauch dehnte sich weiter aus je zuvor, legte sich wie eine zweite Haut gegen seine körperliche Hülle und mit was auch immer er gefüllt war, es fühlte sich an wie sich ein warmes Bett in einem kühlem Zimmer anfühlte, nachdem er einen zu langen und zu harten Tag gehabt hatte, es fühlte sich an wie der warme Sonnenschein des ersten Frühlingstages auf seinem Gesicht, es fühlte sich an wie eine so schöne, so traurige Zeile aus einem Bukowski-Gedicht, das einem das Herz hüpfen ließ. 

John wurde seltsam ernst. Er ließ seine Hände wandern wohin sie wollten, krallte sich in den Stoff, der diesen Verrückten bedeckte und dachte nur, wie wunderbar er war.

Du gehörst mir.

»Du bist so schön«, wisperte John in den Kuss und schob ihm zärtlich seine Zunge in den Mund. So wollte er immer geküsst werden, mit soviel Leidenschaft, als könne er jemanden dazu bringen, dessen Welt für einen Moment anzuhalten. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, auf dieses Weise begehrt zu werden, überhaupt begehrt zu werden. Nach all der Zeit war er daran gewöhnt, Sex nur mit sich selbst zu haben, umso mehr wog das sinnlichen Vergnügen, eine fremde Zunge mit der eigenen zu massieren.

»Lass uns nach oben gehen, ja?«, flüsterte John. 

Holmes unterbrach den Kuss erneut, sehr zu Johns Missfallen. Schwer holte er Luft und John sah ihn an, in der Erwartung das gleiche schiefe Grinsen zu sehen, dass er auch auf dem Gesicht hatte, doch er fand etwas anderes.

Verehrung. »Ich liebe dich«, stieß Holmes hervor, holprig, unelegant, die Wangen gerötet. »Ich weiß nicht was du mit mir machst, ich liebe dich und ich werde noch wahnsinnig dabei.«

Was... Was zum...? Mit aller Kraft versuchte er es zu überhören, er tat so, als hätte Holmes nichts gesagt, doch der lachte plötzlich auf, kurz nur und so wie er ihn noch nie zuvor hatte lachen hören. »Ich hätte nicht mehr gedacht, dass du... Gott, John.« Er schloss die Augen und beugte sich wieder zu einem Kuss hinunter.

Was hatte er angerichtet?

»Du...du...aber Henry...«

»Vergiss Henry.« Holmes übernahm die Führung, bugsierte John Schritt für Schritt in Richtung einer Säule, gegen die er ihn drückte. John wehrte sich nicht. Ihm war schlecht. Was hatte er getan? Um fair zu sein: Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Holmes so für ihn empfinden würde, nach allem, was passiert war. War er wirklich... hatte er wirklich gesagt, dass... 

Und der geniale, brillante Sherlock Holmes sah nur das, was er sehen wollte. »Du bist hart, fuck, ich will dich schon so lange...« Er hielt inne und sah ihn an, einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als glühe er von innen. »Du wirst nie wieder vergessen, was heute Nacht passiert. Ich werde dir zeigen was es heißt, jemanden zu ficken, ich meine richtig, nicht den Scheiß den du dir immer auf meinem Laptop ansiehst, sondernd wenn du dabei jemandes Herz penetrierst, seinen Geist, du hast keine Ahnung wie gut ich bin, keine Ahnung.« Fahrig strich er ihm über die Brust. »Keine Sorge.« Sanft wischte er John die Haare aus der Stirn. »Vielleicht wird es dir erst ein bisschen Angst machen, aber ich verspreche dir, das vergeht.«

Es war genau das, was er gewollt hatte, nur ohne das ich liebe dich.

»Holmes...«

Er lehnte schwer atmend seine Stirn gegen den kleineren, blonden Mann. »Du musst es jetzt nicht sagen, es ist okay. Lass dir Zeit damit. Sag es, wenn du es wirklich fühlst.« Er lachte. »Gott, ich rede so eine Scheiße, oder?«

Sherlock Holmes vibrierte förmlich vor Glück und für einen Moment dachte John daran, es einfach zu machen. Es musste unvergleichlich sein, das zu tun, was er vorgeschlagen hatte. Und er mochte ihn, oder nicht? 

Aber ich liebe ihn nicht.

»Wie lange empfindest du schon so?«, fragte Holmes in sein Ohr.

»Können wir kurz raus gehen«, entfuhr es John panisch, als ihm klar wurde, was da jetzt auf ihn zukam. Er würde ihm wehtun, und das wollte er nicht. »Es ist so laut hier drin.«

Holmes nahm seine Hand und führte ihn nach draußen. Es war kalt und trostlos, der Frühling noch ein paar Wochen entfernt. Ich will das nicht tun, ging John immer wieder durch den Kopf, bitte, tu doch irgendwas, ich will ihm nicht wehtun, nicht ihm, allen, aber nicht ihm...

Bis hinter ein verfallenes Nebengebäude führte er John und obwohl sie beide nur ein T-Shirt anhatten, dachten sie nicht an Jacken oder Schals.

»Als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, hast du auf dem Schulhof gestanden«, sagte Holmes zu ihm und blieb stehen, ließ seine Hand jedoch nicht los. »Es war sehr windig und du hattest noch längere Haare, sie haben dir dauernd ins Gesicht geweht. Dein Shirt hatte ein paar Löcher. Du hast unter einem Baum gestanden, fern von den anderen und im Schatten warst du fast unsichtbar. Du hattest ein Buch dabei, hast es gelesen und gar nicht drauf geachtet, was um dich herum geschieht. Ich weiß nicht, was da mit mir passiert ist, aber da wollte ich dich schon.«

Das er wie ein kleiner Junge klang, machte es noch schlimmer.

Holmes betrachtete ihre verschränkten Finger, dann kam er näher und schluckte. »Es ist so verrückt«, lächelte er und schien plötzlich verlegen zu sein. »Ich hab mich noch nie so komisch gefühlt.«

Du musst es sagen. Sag es einfach, bring es hinter dich. Doch er konnte es nicht.

Sie küssten sich wieder, zart und schüchtern diesmal. John reagierte von ganz allein, diesen einen Kuss wollte er ihm schenken, also legte er alles hinein. Verzweifelt versuchte er ihm so zu sagen, was er am liebsten gesagt hätte: Ich mag dich auch.

Als sie wieder Luft holten, hatte John keine Wahl mehr. Er hatte sich das alles anders vorgestellt. Wie gierig er gewesen war, wie egoistisch und naiv, das fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, wo es zu spät war. Schon vor langer Zeit hätte er sich fragen sollen, wie Holmes sich wohl bei alledem fühlen mochte, jemand, der sogar mit ihm abgehauen wäre. Es fiel ihm einfach schwer, selbst jetzt, sich vorzustellen, dass ausgerechnet für ihn jemand auf diese Weise empfinden würde. Er kam sich so dumm vor. 

»Was ist?«, fragte Holmes, als John den Blick hob.

John sah ihn einfach weiter an.

»Ist dir vom Tequila schlecht geworden? Wir können-«

»Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll«, begann John und unterbrach ihn, »Ich fühle mich geehrt, wirklich, jemand wie du, ich meine, wer würde da denken...« Er stockte, fixierte seinen Blick auf einen Mülleimer hinter Holmes. »Es ist nicht, dass ich dich nicht mag, nur...« Nichts in der Welt vermochte ihn dazu zu bringen, es laut auszusprechen.

»Aber... aber du hast doch...«

Scham färbte seine Wangen rot und er senkte den Blick. »Es ging mir mehr um... mehr um... naja... um Sex.«

»Was?«

Wie leicht ein Menschen zu vernichten war. Berühre ihn ein Mal und nie wieder, gib ihm ein Mal das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes für dich zu sein und seh ihn dann nie wieder an, Lächle erst und belächle später. Mehr brauchte es nicht. Jeder will geliebt werden, ob er es sich eingesteht oder nicht, und jemandem erst Hoffnung zu geben und sie ihm dann wieder zu nehmen, war Ausdruck einer so inhumanen Grausamkeit, dass es zur Frage stand, ob irgendein Mensch auf der Welt, wie abgehärtet er auf den ersten Blick auch wirken mochte, das verdient hatte.  
Stur auf seine Schuhe schauend schwieg John und wünschte sich, die Erde würde sich unter ihm auftauen und ihn verschlucken.

»Also bist du nicht... willst du nicht... es war nur... nur...«

Kaum merklich nickte er.

»Sieh mich an«, rief Holmes zornig. »Hab wenigstens die Eier, mich dabei anzusehen!«

»Du hast jedes Recht, wütend-«

Geräuschvoll trat Holmes gegen die Mülltonne. »Sag mir nicht was ich sein kann und was nicht, klar?«

John, der zusammengezuckt war, schaute voller Angst hoch.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war John dabei, als aus den strahlenden Augen eines Menschen die Hoffnung wich. Nie wieder wollte er das mit ansehen müssen. 

»Ist verstehe das nicht, was sind wir für dich, John? Manchmal benimmst du dich wie ein Fremder. Manchmal sind wir Kumpels und dann benehmen wir uns wieder wie beste Freunde, und dann sind da Momente, als wären wir verliebt. Was willst du von mir, hä? Was willst du? Mich solange quälen bis ich den Verstand verliere?«

John schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und ließ den Blick wieder sinken. »Es tut mir so-«

»Liegt es daran, dass ich mit Anderen ficke? Vertraust du mir nicht?«, fragte er schroff.

Wieder Kopfschütteln. Er wünschte er wüsste, warum er sich nicht darauf einlassen konnte, aber das war nicht der Grund. Mühsam schluckte er die Tränen herunter.

»Hasst du mich so sehr?«

Widerstand regte sich in ihm. Er suchte jetzt den Augenkontakt und knetete seine verschränkten Finger, während er nach Worten rang. »Ich mag dich doch, das ist es nicht. Vielleicht ist da sogar- ich, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich kann das nicht, nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Aber das ist ein Problem, das ich mit mir habe, nicht mir dir.«

»Was ist das für eine Scheiße, John«, knurrte Holmes. »Hör auf, drum herum zu reden und sag mir den wahren Grund. Du brauchst nicht rücksichtsvoll oder sanft zu sein, ich halte das aus, was immer du sagst, nur sei ehrlich!«

»Ich würde diese Entscheidung aus Angst treffen«, platzte John heraus und in dem Moment, als er es aussprach, wurde ihm bewusst, dass das die Wahrheit war. Vielleicht war er wirklich ein bisschen in ihn verknallt, jenseits davon, das er geschmeichelt war. Aber er wusste gleichzeitig nicht, ob dahinter nicht vielmehr die schiere Angst stand, Holmes auch noch zu verlieren, der letzte Mensch, der ihm geblieben war. »Es klingt so abgedroschen, aber ich möchte lieber aus Liebe mit jemandem zusammen sein.«

Stille trat ein. Holmes sah ihn nicht mehr an. Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, schien er erstarrt zu sein, regungslos. Fassungslosigkeit hatte Wut ersetzt.

»Es tut mir leid.« Johns Stimme klang gequält und so fühlte er sich auch. Er hatte ihn gern und hasste ihn gleichzeitig dafür, dass er ihn gezwungen hatte, ihm das anzutun. Warum konnte er ihn nicht vergessen? Warum musste er es ihm aufdrängen? John wusste, wie ungerecht er war. Ein bohrendes Gefühl von Schuld drang in seinen Brustkorb und er war nah dran, zu lügen, einfach irgendwas zu sagen, nur damit sie sich beide besser fühlen würden. Am liebsten hätte er ihn umarmt, oder irgendetwas anderes für ihn getan, aber er wusste, das durfte er nicht. »Es tut mir leid«, wiederholte er.

»Muss es nicht«, antwortete Holmes tonlos. Er sah auf. Seine grauen Augen schienen ohne Farbe zu schimmern, wie eine dreckige Pfütze, die einen grauen Himmel spiegelte. »Es ist meine eigenen Schuld. Und sieh mich nicht so mitleidig an.«

Es tat John selbst weh, ein bisschen fühlte er sich, als hätte er nicht nur seinem Freund einen Dolch in den Rücken getrieben, sondern auch sich selbst. »Es tut mir wirklich leid.«

»Das sagst du jetzt zum vierten Mal.« Als sich ihre Blicke trafen und John Holmes Bemühungen sah, mit verzweifelter Anstrengung zu kontrollieren, was in ihm wütete, schien das bohrende Gefühl in seiner Brust tiefer zu graben als nur in Fleisch.

»Ich weiß«, erwiderte John leise.

»Ich bin fast ein bisschen erleichtert«, sagte Holmes dann und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. »Ich trag das schon so lange mit mir herum und ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob ich das gekonnt hätte, ich meine, das, was ich-« Er verstummte plötzlich. »Das wäre nicht leicht für mich geworden. Ich tue zwar gerne so, als ob ich alles beherrsche, aber das hätte mich überfordert. Ich mag mein zwangloses Leben. Ich bin nur gut in Sex, nicht in... nicht darin.« 

»Hm«, sagte John, der sich mit jedem Wort schlechter fühlte.

»Wir....« Holmes zögerte. »Sind wir noch Freunde?«

»Hm«, machte John erneut. Er hätte jetzt zu absolut allem ja gesagt, bloß um hier rauszukommen und das alles nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. 

»Okay. Ich werde ein paar Nächte nicht nach Hause kommen, nur um... nur...« Und dann machte Holmes es noch schlimmer. »Bist du okay?«, fragte er zaghaft.

Der Bohrer in seiner Brust durchschlug irgendwas Festes, sehr Stabiles, und alles darin lag in Scherben. Was stimmte nur nicht mit ihm? Wie kaputt war er, dass er Holmes das antat, jemandem, der in einer solchen Situation ihn fragte, ob er okay sei, jemand der ihn aufgenommen hatte, als er gar nichts mehr hatte. Er schämte sich, vor Holmes und vor sich selbst. »Hm. Ich sollte, ich ähm... bis später.« Und dann ließ er ihn einfach stehen.

\----

Seine Finger, mit denen er die Zigarette hielt, zitterten. Er weinte nicht, war aber nah dran. Er dachte an all die Jahre, in denen er sich so sehr an die konstante Anwesenheit John Watsons in seinen Gedanken gewöhnt hatte und wie sehr er diesen Schwachsinn sowieso hasste. Da war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm, ein Loch vielleicht, oder das genaue Gegenteil. Panik, weil ihm die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Geist entglitt, Panik, weil er zu ersticken drohte, Panik, weil es keine schwierige Aufgabe im Leben gab, für seine Träume einzustehen und sie dann zerplatzen zu sehen wie ein Feuerwerk. Er hatte es sich nicht ausgesucht, er war nicht eines morgens aufgestanden und hatte beschlossen, John Watson zu lieben. Was konnte er dafür? Es war passiert ihn Blickkontakten, die zu lange andauerten, in blauen Augen wie ein Spiegel, in dem man sich selbst sehen konnte, durch Kontakt mit einer seelischen Verfassung, die zwischen all den uninteressanten Idioten so besonders daherkam, so voller Widersprüche und einfach... einfach schön. Wieso verliebte sich nicht jeder in John, wieso begriffen die anderen nicht, was er sehen konnte, zwischen Bleistiften und ausgebeulten Pullovern steckte ein Soldat mit einer Mission, da steckten Leidenschaft und Verbissenheit, Kraft und Wille.

Es würde vorbeigehen. Er würde tapfer sein, er würde es verbergen, er würde es tief in sich einschließen und nicht mehr herausholen. Denn wenn der Schmerz vorbei war, wenn da keine Traurigkeit mehr war und auch keine Wut, dann wäre er endgültig mit ihm fertig. 

Es war tatsächlich das letzte Mal, dass Sherlock so empfinden würde. Menschen reifen am Schmerz, nicht an der Freude, und Schmerz formt den Charakter nachdrücklicher als alles andere. Eines Tages in einer Zukunft, von der er nicht mehr weit entfernt war, würde er als empfindungslos gelten, als kalt und unnahbar, unfreundlich und schroff, brillant, das ja, aber ansonsten als ein Arschloch. Doch es sind die, die kühl wirken, die mehr leiden als jemand der weint, der spricht, der den Schmerz mit den Waffen bekämpft, die Körper und Psyche bereitstellen. Wer kühl ist, hat einen Traum aufgegeben, nicht einmal, sondern mehrmals, nicht einen Traum, sondern den Traum. 

\---

John verbrachte eine einsame Woche zwischen kontinuierlicher Beschäftigung und Angst, inne zu halten. Er arbeitete im Club, da Sherlock Holmes wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war, ging mit Victor zum Sport, ständig in Bewegung. Er erzählte niemandem, was zwischen ihm und Holmes passiert war, obwohl Victor ein paar Mal fragte. Er schämte sich so sehr, dass es wie ein Gewicht auf seinen Schultern lastete, das ihn ständig niederzudrücken drohte. Mehr als einmal packte er seine Sachen um einfach abzuhauen, doch immer wenn sein Blick auf Holmes leere Matratze fiel... Er war sein Freund. Wenn er jetzt ging und ihn im Stich ließ, wo es ihm am schlimmsten ging, dann hatte er ihn erst recht nicht verdient. 

Am späten Sonntagabend kam John aus dem Bad, ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt und eines, das er sich um die Schultern gelegt hatte. Er ließ die Badtür offen und wollte zum Fenster im Wohnraum gehen, um es zu schließen, da hörte er Geräusche von der Tür her. Er erstarrte, sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Schwungvoll stieß Holmes die Tür auf, fluchte, als er fast über ein Paket Wasserflaschen stolperte, das gleich am Eingang stand. Er sah John und grinste ihn an. »Drehst du hier einen Schwulenporno oder was?«

»Ich... ähm ich komme gerade aus der Dusche.« Er wickelte das Handtuch fester um sich.

»Hoffentlich hast du nicht das ganze heiße Wasser verbraucht, ich hab mir den ganzen Abend lang den Arsch abgefroren.« Holmes griff beherzt in seine herrlichen Locken und schüttelte sie. Seine Ohren waren vor Kälte ganz rot, ebenso seine Wangen. Es stand ihm gut.

»Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?«, fragte John, der sich ein bisschen eingeschüchtert fühlte von der schieren Präsenz, mit der Holmes den Raum ausfüllte. Der versetzte seiner Tasche einen Tritt, damit sie neben seine Matratze rutschte, und warf einen Autoschlüssel auf seine unberührte Bettdecke. 

»Ach, hier und da. Hab mit endlich ein paar Haare einer Savannah-Katze besorgen können. Kann es kaum abwarten, sie zu analysieren und die Website zu updaten. Meine Fans warten.«

»Du hast keine Fans«, erinnerte ihn John, sich langsam entspannend. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er befürchtet hatte, Holmes könnte es noch einmal ansprechen. Doch nichts dergleichen. »Ich hab gestern geschaut, sie hatte ganze 21 Klicks. Das ist genau die Anzahl der Leute, die du praktisch gezwungen hast, sie sich anzugucken, wie Victor und mich.«

»Und wie immer bist du ungenau«, belehrte ihn Holmes, griff nach seinem Laptop und öffnete ihn. »Ich habe nur 20 Leute gezwungen. Einer oder eine muss sie sich freiwillig angesehen haben.«

John lachte ein gemeines Lachen. »Ja, ein Besucher. Wow.«

Holmes sah ihn an. »Mit einem Menschen beginnt sich das Universum bereits zu verändern, John. Denk mal drüber nach.«

»Du bist verrückt.«

»Und du tropfst den ganzen Boden voll.«

»Ach leck mich doch«, versetzte John und ging an ihm vorbei.

»Die Chance hast du verpasst«, rief Holmes ihm laut hinterher. 

Als John im Bad war, schloss er die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und lächelte. Er war zurück und es war, wie es immer war. Holmes tat als wäre nichts passiert und John war dankbar dafür, so dankbar, dass es eigentlich ein stärkeres Wort gebraucht hatte. 

\---

Am nächsten Morgen verließen sie gemeinsam das Haus. Es war ein sonniger Tag, gleißend hell stach die Sonne in ihre Augen, weshalb sie sich Sonnenbrillen aufsetzen, den Schal eng um den Hals geschlungen, zündeten sie sich beide eine Zigarette an, hielten einen Moment inne, als sie den ersten Zug nahmen. Zusammen setzten sie sich in Bewegung, darüber streitend, dass der politikfaule Holmes nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen wollte, dass im Nahen Osten ein Krieg begonnen hatte.   
Und in ihrem Schmerz, mochte er in jedem verschieden wuchern und mochten sie ihn beide verstecken, verwurzelte sich ihre Freundschaft weit, weit hinein in den gefrorenen Boden.

\---

Drei Tage später hockten sie beide in einem schäbigen Theater ganz im Osten der Stadt. Victor hatte eine kleinen Nebenrolle in einem Stück bekommen, er saß also am Rand der Bühne mit seiner Gitarre und wiederholte seit gut zehn Minuten immer wieder die gleichen sechs Töne, während eine alte Frau mit Schürze gelangweilt einen Monolog runter ratterte.

John beugte sich zu Holmes hinüber, der Erdnüsse aus einer Tüte aß und unverwandt nach vorn sah. »Ist das nicht das schlechteste Stück, dass du je gesehen hast?«

»Schrecklich«, flüsterte Holmes zurück. Seine Lippen stießen dabei an Johns linkes Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihn und in seinem Bauch blähte sich wieder dieser Ballon auf, der ihm das Gefühl gab, zu schweben, auch wenn er fest auf dem Polster saß, die Knie gegen den Vordersitz gepresst. Und jetzt schien sich der Ballon bis auf seinen Unterleib auszudehnen. Er wollte noch immer mit ihm schlafen.

Gottverdammte Scheiße, John, dachte er, wütend über sich selbst.

Holmes wandte sich wieder ab und betrachtete das Geschehen auf der Bühne. Er zeigte kein einziges Zeichen der Zuneigung mehr, der über eine sehr gute Freundschaft hinaus ging. Weder traurig noch introvertiert noch vorwurfsvoll kam er ihm vor, höchstens ein bisschen weniger Augenkontakt als sonst.

Und John sah sich mit seiner Enttäuschung darüber konfrontiert.

\---

Ein klagender Laut weckte John in dieser Nacht, ein gequältes Schnaufen. Es war noch dunkel im Zimmer, er wischte sich über die Augen und regte sich unter seiner Decke. »Holmes?«, sagte er verschlafen. 

Mit einiger Mühe bekam er die Augen genug auf, um im Licht, das durch das Fenster drang, erkennen zu können, dass sich sein Mitbewohner im Schlaf bewegte. Offenbar hatte er einen Alptraum.

Mit der Decke auf dem Rücken robbte John auf Händen und Knien hinüber zur anderen Matratze. Holmes Stirn war schweißnass. Er legte sich zu ihm, nahm ihn in seine Arme und weckte ihn damit auf. Holmes vergrub sein Gesicht an Johns Schulter und der küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

»Du hast bloß schlecht geträumt.« Er hielt ihn fest.

»Das war kein Alptraum«, murmelte Holmes gegen Johns Hals. »Ich hab von damals geträumt, von der Nacht im Tigerheat.« Seine müde, brüchige Stimme war sehr leise. 

»Als uns die Typen aufmischen wollten?«

Holmes nickte und drückte sich fester an John. »Ich habs ihnen gezeigt.«

»Ja, das hast du.« Er gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Locken.

Sie lagen in der Dunkelheit, irgendwo zwischen Schlaf und wachem Bewusstsein, irgendwo zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe, irgendwo zwischen niemals und für immer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> A Day To Remember, 'End Of Me'
> 
> Depeche Mode, 'Personal Jesus'


	24. Chapter 24

_Now the night is coming to an end_   
_The sun will rise and we will try again._

_Stay alive, stay alive for me._   
_You will die, but now your life is free,_   
_Take pride in what is sure to die._

 

»Fuck! Scheiße!«, fluchte jemand vor der Tür und John sah von seinem Medikamentenlexikon auf. Das 'Pleasure' hatte heute geschlossen und da Holmes ausgegangen und Victor mit seinem neuen Lover unterwegs war, verbrachte er den Abend allein. Das Licht hinter der Bar war angeschaltet und warf Licht auf den Tresen, sein aufgeschlagenes Buch, das Notizheft und ein Glas Saft. Die schwere Eingangstür zum Club war nur angelehnt gewesen, um die süß duftende Luft des ersten Frühlingstages in diesem Jahr hereinzulassen. 

Jemand stieß sie grob auf. Es war Sherlock Holmes und er war blutverschmiert. »Verfickte Scheiße.« Er hielt sich die Hand vor das halbe Gesicht. Der blaue Pullover glänzte schwarz auf der Brust. An den Knien waren seine Jeans aufgerissen und verdreckt. 

John ließ alles liegen und lief zur Tür. »Was in aller-« Er sah ihm in das eine Auge, das nicht von seine Hand verdeckt war. Sein sonst so blasser Teint war einer Röte gewichen, die sich von seinen Wangen bis hoch zu den Augen zog. John legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm um sich die Verletzungen näher anzusehen, aber Holmes schüttelte ihn sofort ab, machte einen holprigen Schritt zurück.

»Lass mich in Ruhe«, fauchte er und drehte sich weg. 

John wich vor ihm zurück, spürte, wie ihm eine passende Erwiderung in der Kehle saß und von ihm verlangte, in die Freiheit gelassen zu werden. Er schluckte sie hinunter. Seine Stirn wölbte sich über seinen blonden Augenbrauen. »Sei nicht albern, jetzt lass mich sehen!», verlangte er.

Ohne erkennen zu lassen, dass er die Worte vernommen hatte, ließ er ihn einfach stehen, verschwand er in den Toiletten den Clubs, wo John ihn noch immer laut fluchen hören konnte. 

John blickte ihm nach, entschieden, ihn nicht damit davonkommen zu lassen. Das er aber auch immer so eigenbrötlerisch sein musste, bloß keine Schwäche zeigen, was war das für ein Unsinn!? Er ging nach oben ins Büro, um Verbandszeug zu holen. Hoffentlich war Holmes nicht in größere Schwierigkeiten geraten, bei ihm war das leider nicht ausgeschlossen. Schonungslose Wahrheit und keine Geduld für Dinge wie Rücksicht und Etikette machten den Umgang mit ihm nicht immer einfach, doch das war keine Entschuldigung dafür, jemandem einfach ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Wieder unten angekommen klopfte er aus Höflichkeit an den Türrahmen, wo es zu den Toiletten ging.  
»Darf ich reinkommen?«, fragte er vorsichtig, darum bemüht, beschwichtigend einzuwirken.

»Von mir aus.« Sherlock stand vor dem Spiegel. Seinen Pullover hatte er ausgezogen und sein Oberkörper schien unverletzt. Schlanker, schmaler Körper, feste Muskeln, ein flacher Bauch. Kaum Haare zu sehen. Er hatte den weichen Stoff unter den Wasserhahn gehalten und tupfte sich nun damit das Gesicht ab.

John trat zu ihm, hielt ihm den Verbandskasten unter die Nase, wie zum Beweis, dass er nur helfen wollte. »Komm, lass mich mal.«

»Ich kann das allein.«

»Jetzt sei nicht so stolz.« Ohne auf ein Zeichen von Erlaubnis zu warten, griff er nach seinem Arm. Kalte Haut unter seinen Fingern.

Widerwillig drehte Sherlock sich zu seinem Freund herum und setzte einen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der nur zu deutlich machte, wie überflüssig er dessen Fürsorge fand.

Ganz der Doktor widmete er sich dem corpus delicti. Am Ausläufer der rechten Augenbraue war die Haut aufgeplatzt und gerötet, angeschwollen und glänzend. Wer immer ihn geschlagen hatte, und es war klar, dass es sich hier um eine nur auf diese Art verursachte Wunde handeln konnte, hatte ihn mit mehr als bloßen Händen angegriffen. »Das sieht böse aus, das muss ich nähen«, entschuldige sich John.

»Tu dir keinen Zwang an.« Holmes wirkte gelangweilt.

»Das ist eine ernste Sache! Ich hab nicht mal irgendwas da, um dich zu betäuben!«

»Erzähl mir einfach den gleichen langweiligen Scheiß wie immer, das hat die gleiche Wirkung.«

John verlor die Geduld. »Knie dich hin«, befahl er und suchte aus dem Kasten eine Plastiktüte mit einer sterilen Nadel heraus. 

Holmes hob eine Augenbraue und bewegte sich ansonsten keinen Zentimeter.

»Hinknien«, wiederholte John schroff und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

»Das könnte dir so passen, was?«

Jetzt war es an John, die Augen zu verdrehen. »Selbst wenn ich jetzt Sex mit dir wollte, würdest du es sowieso versauen, das kennen wir doch schon.« Kaum merklich schlich sich ein zarter Rosaton auf seine Wangen.

Holmes Mundwinkel hoben sich, als bemühe er sich nach Kräften, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

»Also, darf ich jetzt bitte meine Arbeit tun? Du bist viel größer als ich, wie soll ich da sonst herankommen?«

Sherlock sah ihm in die Augen und ging langsam in die Knie, ihn unverwandt anstarrend. »Besser so?«, raunte er eindeutig, zweideutig.

»Du bist ein Idiot«, erwiderte John, einfach, weil sein Freund es verdiente. »Das wird jetzt wehtun.« 

»Danke für die Warnung, Schwester.«

John trat näher, versuchte zu ignorieren, wie nah sie sich waren. Das diffuse Licht und all das Blut und offene Wunden und Holmes Worte, die wie gut gezielte Schläge auf seiner erröteten Haut brannten, sie machten ihn ganz wirr im Kopf. Nur seine Hände blieben vollkommen ruhig. 

Holmes legte seine Hände auf Johns Arsch und rutschte noch ein bisschen näher. John dachte, er würde einen Blowjob antäuschen, doch weit gefehlt. Sein Gesicht war auf Höhe seiner Brust und er küsste ihn einfach da, wo sein Mund landete, Lippen auf T-Shirt auf Johns nackter Haut.

»Hör auf damit«, verlangte John, musste aber lachen, weil es ein bisschen kitzelte und weil er es irgendwie süß fand und weil Holmes einfach Holmes war. Er versuchte, nach hinten auszuweichen, aber Holmes ließ ihn nicht. 

»Sei nicht so spießig.« Er küsste ihn noch einmal und sah dann von unten zu ihm hoch. 

Die Worte, mit denen er sich verteidigen wollte, kamen nicht. Was für ein Anblick sich ihm da bot, es ließ seine Fingerkuppen kribbeln. Große Augen dunkle widerspenstige Locken markante Augenbrauen hohe Wangenknochen auf denen Blut getrocknet war - in Gedanken malte er ihn schon, den großen stolzen Sherlock Holmes, gewieft und bewundert, auf seinen Knien zu seinen Füßen. Willig nachgiebig bereit sich jedem Schicksal zu ergeben, das John für ihn bereit hielt. Johns Knie drohten, nachzugeben. 

Ein leichtes Kräuseln seiner Lippen. Holmes wusste genau, was er dachte.

Manipulatives Arschloch.

Statt ihm die gepfefferte Antwort zu geben, die er verdiente, begann er damit, die Wunde zu reinigen, rieb ihm das Desinfektionsmittel praktisch ins Fleisch. Holmes verzog seine Miene.

Zahlreiche Platzwunden waren John schon unter die Finger gekommen. Routiniert strich er seinem Freund die Locken aus dem Gesicht, um richtig heranzukommen, doch sie rutschten sofort wieder zurück, widerspenstig, wie der Mann, dem die gehörten. Kurzerhand klebte er sie mit einem Pflaster fest.

Holmes zuckte, als John die Nadel ansetzte. »Wenn das eine Narbe wird, verklage ich dich.«

»Dich könnte nicht mal eine Narbe entstellen«, entgegnete John. »Und jetzt halt den Mund, bitte, ja?»

Es dauerte keine Minute. Er klebte ein Pflaster drüber, um die frische Naht steril zu halten, und wusch sich dann ausgiebig die Hände. 

Hinter ihm stand Sherlock auf. Sein Patient hatte das Pflaster an einer Seite wieder gelöst und betrachte Johns Arbeit im Spiegel. Er sagte nichts. 

»Danke, John, mein Freund«, murmelte John halblaut zu sich selbst, »Dass du mich verarztest und dich um mich kümmerst.« 

»Ich bin eben ein Menschenfreund«, antwortete Holmes, ohne gefragt worden zu sein und zog eine Zigarette aus der Jeanstasche. Er zündete sie sich an und warf dann den nassen Pullover in den Mülleimer.  
Das Licht im Toilettenraum wirkte schmutzig. Die Lampe ganz außen an der Wand flackerte und es roch schwach nach starken Reinigungsmitteln. John sah im Spiegel Sherlock an und Sherlock betrachtete John im Spiegel.

»So... willst du mir jetzt sagen, was heute Abend los war? Was hast du angestellt?«, fragte John geradeheraus. Er stützte sich mit den Händen am Waschbeckenrand ab.

»Ich hatte Pech, das ist alles.«

»Das wollte ich nicht wissen. Was hast du gemacht?«

Holmes zog an seiner Kippe, pustete den Rauch fast obszön langsam aus. »James Moriarty. Der kleine Scheißer sammelt Leute um sich und ich will wissen, warum.«

»Und einer davon hat dich beim Spionieren erwischt?«, schlussfolgerte John.

»Es war keine große Sa-«

»Es ist eine verdammt große Sache«, polterte John los, ernst und sehr wütend. »Du hättest draufgehen können!« 

Holmes verdrehte genervt die Augen. »Komm mal wieder runter, ich war nicht in Gefahr. Und selbst wenn, ich hätte mich da schon wieder-«

»Einen Scheiß hättest du! Du musst vorsichtiger sein! Moriarty ist gefährlich!«

»Das bin ich auch«, behauptete Holmes.

»Nicht wie er, wie krieg ich das bloß in deinen aufgeblasenen Schädel!« schmetterte John ihm aufgebracht entgegen. 

»Jetzt benimm dich nicht wie meine Mutter. Du machst dich ja komplett lächer-«

John holte aus und schlug Holmes mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, heftig genug, das ihm die Zigarette aus der Hand fiel. Offenbar traf es Sherlock vollkommen unvorbereitet, er hatte nicht mal die Hand gehoben, um sich zu verteidigen.

»Wofür war das denn?«, fauchte Sherlock, nicht weniger wütend. Er hielt sich die schmerzende Wange.

»Du bist doch so klug, find's doch heraus.« John warf beim Herausgehen mit voller Absicht den Verbandskasten herunter, der laut polternd zu Boden schlug.

Die Zigarette brannte auf dem Boden weiter, also hob er sie auf und steckte sie sich zwischen die Lippen. »John... John, warte!«, rief Sherlock und lief seinem Freund hinterher.

»Kein Interesse.« Mit grimmiger Miene stieg er die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Apartment. 

Sherlock war genau drei Schritte hinter ihm. »Bitteschön, ich danke dir. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?«

»Du verstehst überhaupt nichts!«

»Wenn du das verstehst, dann kann das für mich doch kein Problem sein!«, schnaubte Holmes und warf die Zigarette einfach auf den Boden. 

John öffnete die Tür zum Apartment und stürmte hinein. »Wenn du gestorben wärst-«

Holmes folgte. »Ich kann auf mich aufpassen und d-«

»NEIN!«, schrie John ihn an, nah dran, ihn solange zu schütteln, bis er Vernunft annehmen würde, »Du denkst du bist ja so unabhängig und du denkst du bist unbesiegbar, aber ihm bedeutet dein Leben nichts! Gar nichts!«

»Ziemlich das Gegenteil ist der Fall, das erklärt auch-«

»Moriarty liebt dich nicht, er ist besessen, er war doch schon früher besessen! Ich liebe dich, kapierst du das nicht oder was?«

Holmes starrte ihn an. 

»Nicht so«, ruderte John zurück, seine Stimme zitternd vor Wut und Angst und dieser pulsierenden Verzweiflung, jemand beschützen zu wollen, der dachte, das nicht nötig zu haben. »Du bist mein Freund, und ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passiert ist, aber irgendwie bist du der einzige, der... mein bester Freund, was, wenn dir was zustößt?«

»Also hat deine Sorge rein egoistische Gründe?«, wollte Holmes wissen. 

»Du elender Penner«, schrie John auf und machte wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Doch diesmal war Sherlock vorbereitet, er breitete die Arme aus und fing ihn einfach auf, drückte John an sich, so fest, dass dieser sich nicht mehr rühren konnte.

Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Er blieb einfach stehen, im Dunkeln an den nackten Oberkörper seines besten Freundes gepresst.

Sherlock Holmes verabscheute Gefühlsduselei, und am meisten verabscheute er es, wenn er selbst sentimental wurde. John zwang ihn dazu, auf eine Art, die ihm kaum einen Widerspruch gönnte.   
»Mach dir keine Sorgen«, flüsterte Holmes leise. »Und ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Krieg dich wieder ein, ja? Ich gehe nicht weg.«

John, inzwischen war die Wut verraucht, klammerte sich so fest an ihn, wie es ging. Er bekam kaum Luft, aber das war egal, er bekam die Wärme eines anderen Menschen dafür. »Ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren.«

Joh schluchzte erstickt auf, vergrub sein Gesicht an der Schulter und atmete tief ein. Es roch wie Zuhause, wie dieses Apartment roch und sein Kopfkissen, weil Holmes manchmal auf seiner Matratze schlief, wie seine Sachen rochen, die er trug. »Ich will dich nicht verlieren.«

Die Nacht verbrachten sie gemeinsam in Holmes Bett, einander zugewandt. Sherlock war zeitig eingeschlafen, doch John fühlte sich in eine Unruhe versetzt, die nur dadurch gemildert wurde, dass der Raum so kalt und es unter der Decke so behaglich warm war. 

'Ich liebe dich als Freund.'

Es war schon ein paar Wochen her, dass Sherlock ihm genau das gesagt hatte, nur ohne die freundschaftliche Einschränkung, die John gemacht hatte. Sie hatten nie wieder darüber geredet, hatten einfach weitergemacht, als wäre nichts passiert.

Doch, eine Sache war passiert: Der Frühling war nach Chesterfield gekommen.

Im Morgengrauen erwachte John neben Sherlock, der auf der Seite lag und im Schlaf ein Bein zwischen Johns Beine geschoben hatte. Tiefe Atemzüge, stetig und stark, wie ein Metronom. Hier wirkte sein Freund tatsächlich unbesiegbar. Für einen Augenblick, verschwindend klein im Zwielicht zwischen Nacht und Tag, versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn Moriarty tatsächlich seines Freundes habhaft werden würde.

Die Kälte des Zimmers schien die Decke zu durchdringen, unter der sie lagen, unter der sie sich berührten, schien die tröstende Wärme klamm zu machen, die sie beide einschloss. Niemals, dachte John, Minuten vom Sonnenaufgang entfernt, würde er das zulassen. Holmes gehörte ihm, nur ihm, er war seins mit all seinem Starrsinn, niemand würde ihm das auch noch wegnehmen. 

Vorsichtig drehte er sich so, dass er betrachten konnte, was er als seins betrachtete. Holmes verschlief den Sonnenaufgang, doch John blieb wach, fokussiert. Und einfach so, als habe er es immer so gemacht, lehnte er sich nach vorn, küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, nur ein Hauch, um ihn ja nicht zu wecken, er küsste ihn auf die geschlossenen Augenlider, die Nase, die Lippen. Dort verweilte er träge, unfähig sich zu lösen. Es war eigentlich kein Kuss, es war bloßer Kontakt zwischen zwei Lippenpaaren, von denen eines soeben erwachte. Instinktiv wollte John sich zurückziehen, doch Holmes küsste ihn kurz zurück, mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der alles begonnen hatte.

John hielt den Atem an, doch es kam kein zweiter bloßer Kontakt, es gab bloß ein brummiges Morgen. Die Augen noch geschlossen, die Locken zerwühlt vom Schlaf, das Pflaster an der Schläfe, das sich an den Rändern langsam löste und Fusseln am sich aufrollenden Rand versammelte. 

 

\---

Sorgsam verteilte Sherlock das Gras gleichmäßig auf dem Papier, drehte es ein und leckte eine Kante an. John sah ihm von seinem Sessel dabei zu. Das Semester würde in wenigen Wochen starten und er las sich bereits in die Literatur seiner neuen Kurse ein, deshalb lag ein dicker Wälzer auf seinem Schoß, für den Holmes ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken 99 Pfund bezahlt hatte. John wusste, dass er es sich leisten konnte, doch selbst wenn nicht hätte er kaum eine andere Wahl gehabt.

»Läuft am Samstag eigentlich was Bestimmtes im Club?«, fragte er.

Inzwischen flammte das Feuerzeug auf und entzündete den Joint. Holmes lehnte sich auf seinem Bürostuhl zurück und legte die Füße auf der Platte des Schreibtisches ab. Sie saßen sich so gegenüber, dass sie sich ansehen konnten, doch er bevorzugte es, den Kopf auf der Lehne des Stuhls abzulegen und den Blick gen Decke zu richten. »Nur das Übliche«, antwortete er.

»Hast du genug Leute hinter der Bar?«

»Donny erledigt was anderes für mich, also fehlt einer. Du kannst einspringen.«

»Das würde ich gern. Und ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich dir nicht auch... bei der anderen Sache helfen kann.«

Holmes senkte den Blick. »Der anderen Sache?«

»Du weißt schon... Ich kenne mich aus mit Medikamenten und so-«

»Nein, das kommt nicht infrage. Wenn dich irgendeiner erkennt, ist deine Karriere zu Ende, bevor sie angefangen hat.«

»Dann lass mich was anderes machen, es muss doch-«

»Es gäbe da was, dass du machen könntest.« Sherlock nahm in einer fließenden Bewegung die Füße vom Tisch. »Wie gut kennst du dich in Buchhaltung aus?«

»Was?« John schaute erstaunt drein. »Buchhaltung? Nur das, was ich in Medizincontrolling hatte. Grundlagen vielleicht.«

»Das wird reichen. Um die Accounts des Clubs kümmere ich mich selbst, aber was das inoffizielle angeht, bin ich schlampig geworden.« Er beugte sich mit einem Zwinkern und vieldeutigem Grinsen nach vorn. »Hast du Lust, mein Geld zu zählen, John Watson?«

»Ich weiß nicht«, antwortete John, der etwas ganz anderes erwartet hätte. »Hältst du es denn für klug, einem völlig mittellosen Typen einen Riesenbatzen Geld anzuvertrauen?«

»Du bist viel zu integer, um mich zu bestehlen.«

»Glaubst du!?«

»Ich brauche nicht an das zu glauben, was ich bereits weiß.«

»Na ich wär mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher...«, grinste John. »Vielleicht bin ich ja eigentlich ein viel böserer Junge, als du dir vorstellen kannst.«

»Das muss das schlechteste Jobinterview sein, das je zwei Menschen geführt haben. Ich bin bekifft und du kriechst mir mit sexuellen Angeboten in den Arsch.« 

John lachte. »Ich glaube, das gibt's öfter. Und ich krieche dir nicht in den Arsch, das stellst du dir nur gern vor.«

Der Raum füllte sich langsam mit Rauch und dem charakteristischen Geruch. »Stimmt.« Wiederum legte er die Beine auf den Tisch und warf dabei ein Stapel Bücher um. Es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern.

»Geht mir auch manchmal so.« John hatte so leise gesprochen, dass die Worte Schwierigkeiten zu haben schienen, die räumliche Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. Der Wälzer auf seinem Schoß war vergessen.

»Was?« fragte Holmes mit ein paar Sekunden Verspätung.

»Na das... du weißt, was ich meine.«

Ein Moment Stille, ein Moment Sammeln, ein Moment Verlegenheit.

»Komm her«, forderte Holmes in die Verlegenheit hinein. Ein Ton hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen, der sonst nicht da war. Ohne zu zögern stand John auf, warf sein Buch auf den Sessel hinter sich und kam zu ihm hinüber. Währenddessen hatte Holmes sich wieder aufgerichtet, rieb sich unbewusst mit der linken Hand über seinen Oberschenkel. Er ließ ihn an seiner Tüte ziehen, gab sie aber nicht aus der Hand. Kaum hatte John den Rauch inhaliert, zog Sherlock ihn zu sich herunter und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, kurz und bieder, wie man vielleicht einen Cousin auf die Wange küsste. 

John wollte mehr. Fuck. Er wollte mehr. Warum küsste er ihn nicht richtig, warum zog er ihn nicht hinunter auf seinen Schoß, warum nahm er sich nicht einfach, was er wollte, was John wollte? 

Doch Holmes lehnte sich wieder zurück, nahm einen letzten Zug und scheuchte den schmollenden John mit einer Handbewegung zurück zu seinem Sessel, damit er weiterarbeiten konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedete John sich nach oben. Schlaflos lag er auf seiner Matratze, es war spät, nach ein Uhr nachts. Er hatte Durst und Hunger, aber keine Lust, aufzustehen. Er wollte bloß die Augen zumachen und schlafen, doch je mehr ich sich das wünschte, desto wacher schien er zu werden, also stand er schließlich doch auf, ging ins Bad und trank kaltes Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Matratze griff er nach einer Tube aus dem Schrank und rollte etwas vom Klopapier ab, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte. Er würde sich einfach befriedigen und dann wäre Ruhe, dann konnte er besser einschlafen.

Er entnahm etwas kühles Gel aus der Tube und erwärmte es zwischen seinen Händen. 

Dieser verdammte Holmes! Das war alles seine Schuld! Seit Wochen schon war da so ein Gefühl in ihm, wenn sie sich zufällig berührten und er sich immer wieder fragte, ob es wirklich so zufällig war.

Langsam ließ er die rechte Hand unter die Bettdecke gleiten. Die weiche Bettwäsche fühlte sich gut an auf seiner Haut und er streifte sich mit ein bisschen Gestrampel die Boxershorts von den Hüften, gerade genug, damit er rankam. Er nahm ihn in die Hand, verteilte das Gel auf der Länge und fing an, sich zu streicheln.

Er ließ seine Gedanken wandern, hinunter in das Büro, in dem Sherlock Holmes noch saß und Gott weiß was fabrizierte. Wenn er ihn nur richtig geküsst hätte, mh, so richtig, nicht einfach so, weil sie sich mochten, sondern um ihn zu verführen. Er würde ihn lassen.

Und während er in seine Hand pumpte und sein leises Schnaufen den ansonsten totenstillen Raum erfüllte, ließ er sich in Gedanken von ihm ficken. 

Sein Unterleib spannte sich plötzlich an, seine Beine wurden ganz steif, sein Rücken bog sich durch und seine Armmuskeln begannen, weh zu tun, doch er stoppte nicht. Er war nah, so nah, es fing zu kribbeln an, er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht lauter zu werden, es wurde ganz heiß zwischen seinen Beinen und er spürte förmlich, wie sich das Chaos der Welt für ein perfektes Bild zusammenfügte und sämtliche Gefühle schienen aus seinen Gliedmaßen in die Stelle zu strömen, die er mit seiner Hand umklammert hielt. 

Es schwoll schon wieder ab, diese Momente, sie waren immer zu kurz, immer zu wenig. Ein paar Sekunden blieb er so liegen, dann wischte er sich sauber. Plötzlich kribbelte es in seinem Nacken, doch es war kein Kribbeln aus Lust wie zuvor, es war Angst. Er riss seinen Kopf herum und bemerkte eine regungslose Silhouette vor dem Fenster.

Dieser verdammte Holmes stand mit dem Arsch an die Fensterbank gelehnt und beobachtete ihn. Er musste unbemerkt ins Zimmer gekommen sein, als John im Bad gewesen war. Starr vor Entsetzen starrte er ihn an, wütend und gleichzeitig peinlich berührt.

Holmes sagte nichts. Er stand im Schatten, seine Gesichtszüge waren nicht auszumachen. 

Also schwieg John ebenso, löste sich aus seiner Starre. Mit zitternden Fingern drückte er das Papier zu einer Kugel zusammen, zog sich die Shorts wieder hoch und stolzierte ins Badezimmer. Die Tür warf er so laut hinter sich zu, wie er konnte.

Allein im Bad lehnte er erst einmal die Stirn gegen die kühlen Fliesen, ihm war, als hätte er Fieber. Er warf in den Müll, womit er sich saubergemacht hatte und wusch sich dann die Hände.

Holmes hatte ihm zugesehen, wie er sich einen runtergeholt hatte. Das war... ein so massiver Eingriff in seiner Privatsphäre, vor Empörung zog sich tiefes Dunkelrot über die Wangen. Kurz entschlossen riss er sich die Klamotten vom Leib, stieg unter die Dusche, drehte das heiße Wasser auf und Sekunden später masturbierte er ein zweites Mal. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Danach hätte er am liebsten geweint, auch wenn ihm kein Grund einfallen wollte, wieso. John ließ sich massig Zeit. Als er sich irgendwann wieder traute, das Bad zu verlassen, fiel sein Blick gleich auf seinen Freund, der es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, in Johns, nicht in seinem eigenen. Er rauchte eine Zigarette. Für einen Moment überlegte er, dann einfach in Holmes Bett zu schlafen, verwarf es aber wieder.

Unsicher und tapsig ging er hinüber und versuchte, unter seine Decke zu kriechen, ohne Holmes zu berühren, ob aus Wut oder Scham konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Kaum, dass er sich wie sonst auch auf den Rücken gelegt hatte, drehte sich Holmes zu ihm auf die Seite, legte seinen Kopf auf Johns Schulter ab und schob ein Knie auf ihn drauf. Schweigend rauchte er auf, schwenkte den Arm, um die Zigarette auszudrücken und suchte dann eine Schlafposition, wo keiner von Johns hervorstehenden Knochen ihn stören würde.

John ließ sich alles gefallen, sagte nichts, regte sich nicht, stumm und still lag er da und wartete ab.   
Und irgendwann verdrehte sich sein letzter vernünftiger Gedanke ins Absurde und ohne es zu merken, schlief er ein. 

 

\-----

 

An nächsten Nachmittag fuhren sie mit dem Bus hinüber in den Westen der Stadt. Es war ein schöner Tag, der die Menschen aus ihren Häusern trieb. Holmes schien bester Laune, während John sich noch nicht ganz von dem Vorfall letzter Nacht erholt hatte. Victor war ganz früh bei ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte sich das Auto ausgeliehen, und nun textete er Holmes schon den ganzen Tag, was John nur Recht war. Er wusste nicht einmal, wohin sie unterwegs waren, der verdammte Holmes und seine Geheimniskrämerei, als müsste er sterben, wenn er mal seine Pläne mit anderen teilte!

Der Bus hielt an einer Straße, die John noch nie betreten hatte. Sie befanden sich in einem Wohngebiet. Heruntergekommene Wohnhäuser, viele Menschen auf wenig Raum, doch auch hier hatte der beginnende Frühling schon seine Vorboten gestreut. Zartes Grün begann dem trostlosen Grau und Braun des Winters den Rang abzulaufen.

Holmes schritt voran, dynamisch und offenbar völlig vertieft in sein Handy. John schlich ihm hinterher, bis Holmes plötzlich vor einem Geschäft stehenblieb, das Zubehör zur Tierhaltung verkaufte. Vor der Tür lag ein großer, grauer Hund, der sie nicht mal ansah, als sie über ihn drüber stiegen, um den Laden zu betreten.

Drinnen roch es muffig. Alles war mit Kartons zugestellt und Staub wirbelte durch die Luft, als sei hier ewig nicht saubergemacht worden. Staubige Regale durchzogen den Geschäftsraum, vor denen zahllose Kisten herumstanden. Halsbänder, Tierfutter, Bücher über die Haltung von Haustieren, leere Terrarien aus Glas, die so eingestaubt waren, das man kaum durchsehen konnte. 

Sherlock ging schnurstracks auf die Theke zu, hinter der ein alter Mann mit Halbglatze stand. Er sah aus wie jemand, der viel Gewicht in kurzer Zeit verloren hatte. Mit seinen eingefallenen Wangen machte er einen trübsinnigen Eindruck, genau wie sein Laden.

»Todd«, grüßte Sherlock nüchtern und nickte.

»Mr Holmes«, erwiderte der Mann mürrisch, mit einer Stimme, die klang, als sei sie aus Papier. 

»Haben Sie-«

»Natürlich«, unterbrach er ihn. »Einen Augenblick bitte.« Und er verschwand hinter einem Türbogen.

»Ich hätte dich nicht für einen Katzentypen gehalten«, unterbrach John das Schweigen.

Holmes beugte sich über den Tresen und inspizierte den Staubfilm auf der grotesk altmodischen Kasse. »Deshalb sind wir nicht hier.«

»Ein Hund etwa?«, entfuhr es John begeistert. Als Kind hatte er immer einen haben wollen.

»Auch das nicht.«

Bevor John jedoch weitere Fragens stellen konnte, kam Todd zurück, eine unscheinbare Pappkiste in der Hand. Er stellte sie umständlich auf dem Tresen ab und hob den Deckel.

Drinnen lag eine glänzende Handfeuerwaffe.

»Du kaufst dir eine Waffe?«, rutschte es John überrascht über die Lippen.

»Die ist nicht für mich. Darf ich?«, fragte er an den Ladenbesitzer gewandt, der zustimmend nickte. Holmes hob sie heraus und nahm sie genauer in Augenschein. John bekam eine Ahnung, wem sie zukünftig gehören sollte.

So war es. Holmes zahlte bar 1600 Pfund und schob die Waffe in die rechte innere Tasche seines Mantels, die Munition in die linke. John stritt mit ihm, während sie auf den Bus warteten, doch Holmes ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Wenn John wirklich für ihn arbeiten wollte, dann gab es keine Diskussion. Es erschien John gefährlich, ständig mit einer Waffe herumzulaufen, und irgendwie auch ein bisschen albern. Vermutlich würde er es fertigbringen und sich damit in den eigenen Fuß schießen. 

Sie bummelten durch die Innenstadt, kauften sich Essigchips und Bier und besorgten sich Tickets für die Fünf-Uhr-Show des Galaxy-Theaters. Seit Victor hier Teil einer Vorstellung gewesen war, kamen sie öfter her, setzten sich in eine der vielen leeren Reihen, aßen Chips oder Nüsse und machten sich über die Theaterleute lustig.   
Sie zeigten eine Retrospektive, die etwas mit dem Vietnamkrieg zu tun hatte, und als nackte, in Tarnfarben bemalte Männer über den Boden krochen, vergaß John die letzte Nacht und die Waffe in Sherlocks Mantel und lachte über den Idioten, der sich diesen Scheiß ausgedacht hatte. 

Auf dem Rückweg nahmen sie die Straßenbahn. Es war spät geworden, weil sie in einem Pub noch einiges getrunken hatten. John fühlte sich sehr wohl, nicht nur, weil er total angetrunken war, sondern auch, weil er einen so schönen Tag gehabt hatte. Moriarty und das alles schien so weit weg zu sein, dass es ihm vorkam, als sei das in einem anderen Leben passiert. 

Nur wenige Menschen waren noch unterwegs. Sie besetzten zwei Sitze, die entlang der Seiten befestigt waren. Zwei Plätze ihnen gegenüber wurden von einer Mutter und einem Kind okkupiert, offenbar ihre Tochter. Sie beobachtete Sherlock, der so dicht neben John saß, dass sie sich ab der Schulter berührten. Sie hatte auch dunkle Locken, doch ihr fielen sie bis weit auf den Rücken.

Holmes steckte mitten in der Schilderung eines seiner Experimente. »...eingefroren, deshalb kommt ja nur der zweite Kasten in Frage, verstehst du? Weil der erste bereits verschimmelt war.« 

»Ich versteh kein Wort«, antworte John ehrlich, »Aber erzähl ruhig weiter.«

»Ist das dein Freund?«, fragte plötzlich eine piepsige Stimme von gegenüber. John, der übermüdet seit einer Minute auf den gleichen Punkt gestarrt hatte, sah auf. Das Mädchen hatte ihre Frage an Sherlock gerichtet.

»Ja, das ist John.«

»Seid ihr so lieb wie Freund und Freundin?«, präzisierte das scharfsinnige Kind ihre Frage.

»Ähm«, machte Holmes. »Nein.«

»Erzähl nicht so einen Quatsch«, ging John dazwischen, »Natürlich sind wir das. Sieh mal.« Er nahm Holmes Kopf in die Hände und küsste ihn, beflügelt vom Alkohol und dem latenten Wunsch, mit ihm Sex zu haben.  
Und irgendeiner Form destruktivem Wahnsinn.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schaffte es John nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

»Aber... ihr seid doch Jungs!«

»Das reicht jetzt.« Die Mutter riss ihre Tochter an der Schulter zu sich heran, als befürchte sie eine Form der Bedrohung. 

»Er ist mein bester Freund«, beantwortete ihr John die Frage und legte den Arm um Sherlock. »Wir haben uns einfach gern. Es ist egal, dass er ein Junge ist.«

»Du hast mich gern?«, fragte Holmes amüsiert. »Wo kommt das plötzlich her? Ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da hast du mich verprügelt.«

»Das war doch vor Jahren«, protestierte John.

»In denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben.«

»Na und? Jetzt mag ich dich. Ist doch egal, was früher war.« John zuckte mit den Schultern und küsste ihn noch mal, einen Tick zu lang, woran Holmes erinnerte, indem er den Kuss unterbrach. Es war, als gäbe es eine Vereinbarung zwischen ihnen: Manchmal war küssen okay, zumindest, wenn es nicht länger als eine Sekunde dauerte.

»Du ergibst überhaupt keinen Sinn. Du sagt a und machst b, heute so, morgen ganz anders, und wenn ich gerade dabei bin, dich sortiert zu haben, wirfst du alles um und ich fange wieder von vorne an.«

»Hä? Du bist ja total betrunken«, säuselte John Sherlock ins Ohr, »Obwohl du dich sonst ja auch nicht weniger verständlich ausdrückst.«

»Ich glaube, ich hatte tatsächlich etwas zuviel.«

»Gut für mich«, säuselte John wieder und küsste ihn aufs Ohr, auf die Wange. Sherlock drehte den Kopf weit genug, dass sie sich auf den Mund küssen konnten, doch wieder unterbrach er den Kuss sofort wieder. Frustriert rutschte John noch näher. 

Holmes lachte leise. »Du wirst gierig.«

Irgendwas gab ihm den Mut, das zu tun. »Und wie.« John kroch ihm halb auf den Schoß und wäre dabei fast zu Boden gerutscht, wenn Sherlock ihn nicht festgehalten hatte. »Mhhh«, schnurrte er ihn an, begierig nach Kontakt.

»Guck mal Mami, wie die sich küssen«, sagte das kleine Mädchen ihnen gegenüber. John beachtete sie nicht, aber Holmes sah sie an, lächelte und zwinkerte ihr zu.

»Guck da nicht hin«, herrschte die Mutter sie an, offenbar selbst bemüht, Sherlock und John auszublenden, die jetzt beinahe die komplette Sitzbank belegten. 

»Du riechst so gut.« John steckte seine Nase in die Locken seines Freundes. 

»Das, was du riechst, sind die Ausdünstungen der fünf Liter Bier, die wir getrunken haben.« Holmes hatte genug damit zu tun, John festzuhalten, damit er nicht von der Bank fiel. Der Junge vertrug wirklich nicht viel. Es war ein Jammer, dass er ihn nur wollte, wenn er getrunken hatte, wirklich bedauerlich. 

»Mhh, du machst mich richtig scharf«, erwiderte John grinsend und Holmes lachte laut los. Vorsichtig schob er John zurück auf seinen Sitz, behutsam, als wolle er am besten keine Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken.

Das Mädchen auf der anderen Seite lachte mit ihnen, störte sich in keinster Weise an ihnen. »Die gehen miteinander«, erklärte sie an ihre Mutter gewandt. John hörte nur mit halben Ohr hin, mit der anderen Hälfte versuchte er aufzuschnappen, wie Holmes durch den Mund atmete. Schnaufen war ein herrlichen Geräusch.

»Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst da nicht hinsehen«, zischte die Mutter. »Das gehört sich nicht, hier in der Öffentlichkeit so-«

»Wir haben uns doch nur geküsst«, unterbrach John und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Was ist dabei.«

»Es ist gottlos! Zwei erwachsene Männer wie Sie, sie sollten sich schämen!«

»Wofür denn? Etwa dafür, dass wir Schwuchteln sind?», rief John laut, aufgebracht.

»Er könnte sich sogar damit anfreunden, Frauen zu bumsen«, warf Holmes heiter ein. Er schien sich sehr über das Gespräch zu amüsieren.

»Findest du das etwas lustig?«, knurrte John.

»Ja. Du nicht? Ist doch scheißegal was irgendwer denkt. Außerdem wird sie von ihrem Mann betrogen und ich bin mir zu 70 Prozent sicher, dass es ein Kerl ist!»

John sah irritiert zu der Mutter, deren Gesichtsfarbe ins Grünlich-Graue wechselte. Es sah aus, als hätte Holmes voll ins Schwarze getroffen. 

»Treibt er sich im Tigerheat herum? Vielleicht hab ich ihn schonmal meinen Schwanz lutschen lassen, als-«

»Holmes!«, rief John erschrocken und hielt ihm den Mund zu. »Das da ist seine Tochter.«

»Mach dir keine Illusionen, Kleine.« Holmes schob John weg. »Aber dein Dad liebt dich trotzdem. Die Uhr an deinem Handgelenk, die ist von ihm, oder?«

»Sprechen Sie mein Kind nicht an«, kreischte die Frau los. »So eine Frechheit.«

Ein Mann mittleres Alters kam von einem Sitzplatz bei den Türen angelaufen, in einem verknitterten Anzug und einem Basecap, eine ziemlich lächerliche Kombination. »Da sitzt ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht reißt ihr beide euch mal zusammen«, fauchte er John und Sherlock an. »Widerliche Tucken.« Hinter ihm murmelte es zustimmend.

John machte den Mund auf, um zu antworten, da griff jemand unter sein Kinn und er drehte automatisch den Kopf, schlitterte hinein in einen Kuss, einen richtigen diesmal. 

Irgendjemand sagte etwas von Polizei, doch John war zu beschäftigt damit, zu vergessen, wie man atmete. Jemand packte ihn bei der Schulter doch er lehnte sich nach vorne, krallte sich in Sherlocks Mantel. Ihm war alles andere scheißegal. John dachte gar nicht daran, aufzuhören. Doch zu schnell löste Holmes sich wieder von ihm und John taumelte gegen den warmen, vertrauten Körper an seiner Seite. Seine Organe spielten verrückt, er meinte, einfach vor Glück zerspringen zu müssen.

»Also hören Sie mal«, echauffierte sich die Mutter von eben jetzt lauter. »Leute wie Sie müsste man wegsperren!«

Die Bahn hielt quietschend und Holmes schob sich unter John hervor. »Wir müssen hier aussteigen, John.« Er zog an seinem Arm.

»Ich will aber nicht«, widersprach er und versuchte, sich einen weiteren Kuss zu stehlen. »Komm wieder her-«

»Die Bahn fährt bis runter, ich hab keine Lust-«

Zusammen taumelten sie durch die Tür, als sie sich gerade wieder schloss. Einander festhaltend versuchten sie, das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. John sah sich um. Er wusste nicht mal, an welcher Station sie gerade waren. Zusammen liefen sie vor zur Hauptstraße, um sich ein Taxi zu rufen, was sie gleich hätten machen sollte. Holmes hatte seinen Arm um Johns Schulter gelegt und mit verrutschten Klamotten schlugen sie sich bis zum Taxistand durch. 

Im Taxi rutschte John an Holmes heran und drückte die Lippen gegen seinen Hals. 

»Das war schön. Das gerade, in der Bahn.«

»Mh.«

»Komm doch her...« 

Doch wiederum rückte Holmes von ihm ab. »Nicht so, nicht... Wir gehen zu weit.«

John ließ ihn los. Irgendwie traf ihn das. »Du hast mich doch eben so geküsst!«

»Ich weiß, das war ein Fehler. Ich wollte nur... ich weiß nicht, was ich wollte.« Holmes sah aus dem Fenster. »Dieser Frau irgendwas beweisen vielleicht. Es war dumm.«

John sagte nichts.

Der Fahrer ließ sie an der Straße raus, an der das 'Pleasure' lag. Während sie auf ihr Zuhause zugingen, schob Holmes seine Hand in die von John, und obwohl der nicht übel Lust hätte, ihm das zu verweigern, waren seinen Finger zu angenehm, zu warm und tröstend.

Schweigend gingen sie hinauf in ihr Apartment. John ging zuerst ins Bad, und als er fertig war, ging Sherlock hinein. 

Säuberlich aufgereihte Teebeutel, die bestimmt Mrs Hudson mitgebracht hatte, standen in einer Schachtel auf dem Boden und John brühte sich einen davon auf. Während er wartete, zündete er sich eine von Sherlocks Zigaretten an. 

Der kam aus dem Bad, geduscht und nur in einen blauen Morgenmantel gehüllt, steckte er sich auch eine an und tippte dann wieder auf seinem Handy herum.

John trank und las lustlos eins seiner Medizinbücher, verstand jedoch keine einzige Zeile davon, weil er in Gedanken woanders war.

»Ich geh jetzt schlafen«, verkündete er, als er den letzten Schluck heißen Tees getrunken hatte.« Er ärgerte sich, sobald der Satz draußen war. Es klang zu sehr nach einer Einladung.

Holmes blickte auf, sagte aber nichts. John legte das Buch auf den Tisch unter dem Fenster, stellte die Tasse ab und drehte sich um. Holmes kam auf ihn zu, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und gab ihm einen dieser kurzen Küsse, hart prallten ihre Lippen aufeinander. Es ärgerte John, weil es ihm so bedeutungslos vorkam und gleichzeitig freute er sich, dass Holmes ihm Gute Nacht sagte. 

Diese Nacht verbrachte jeder auf seiner Matratze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Twenty One Pilots, 'Truce'


	25. Chapter 25

I reached inside myself and found nothing there  
to ease the pressure off my ever worried mind  
 _all my powers waste away_  
 _I fear the crazed and lonely looks_  
 _the mirror's sending me these days_

_touch me_  
 _how can it be_  
 _hold me close to your heart_  
 _and give all your love to me_

 

Noch im Halbschlaf spürte Sherlock, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nach all den Nächten, die er neben John Watson geschlafen hatte, kannte er dessen Atemfrequenz so gut wie seine eigene, war gewöhnt an den ruhigen Rhythmus neben sich, der ihn beinahe jede Nacht begleitete, so gleichmäßig und zuverlässig wie ein Metronom, uneinnehmbar, und dabei lauwarm wie an diesen Abenden im Frühsommer, nachdem es nachmittags geregnet hatte.

Kaum stieß sein Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche, schon fiel ihm die Ungleichmäßigkeit auf, mit der John atmete. Sherlock schlug die Augen auf. Es war dunkel, doch draußen dämmerte es bereits. Sein Denkapparat sprang an, begann sofort mit der Analyse der Gegebenheiten, die sich ihm boten. Der Körper neben ihm glühte praktisch, seine Brust hob und sank sich viel zu schnell. Ein Fieber? Sherlock fummelte seinen Arm aus der Decke und legte sie John im Dunkeln auf die Stirn. Erhitzt, aber nicht pathologisch. Was-

Im gleichen Moment, als er registrierte, dass etwas Hartes gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte, wusste er auch schon, was es war. Johns Hand hatte sich in sein Shirt gekrallt, er schlief noch, und doch schien sein Körper sehr wach zu sein. Er hatte seine Lippe aufgebissen. Seine Wangen waren rot und fleckig.

Was für eine Art, geweckt zu werden. 

Sherlock beugte seinen Hals weit genug, um John hinter den Ohren zu küssen, wo ein dünner Schweißfilm seine Haut bedeckte. Seine Haut war warm und salzig. Hin und wieder stahl er sich diese kleinen Momente, kleine Raubüberfälle an einem anderen Menschen. Auf den Mund küssen konnte ja jeder. Und je weniger John davon merkte umso besser.

John lag neben ihm und hatte einen Sextraum. 

Seine Deduktionen waren korrekt, da gab es keinen Zweifel und hier im Dunkeln erlaubte er sich ein ausdauerndes süffisantes Grinsen. Armer John. Welche Phantasien aus seinem Tageslauf ihn wohl bis in die Träume hinein verfolgten?

'Bestimmt haben sie mit mir zu tun', dachte Sherlock voller Genugtuung.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und John verlagerte seine Position im Schlaf, passte sich seinem Körper an. Zufrieden angelte Sherlock nach seiner Zigarettenpackung auf dem Boden, doch sie lag zu weit weg. Er kam nicht heran.

Jede gute Verführung beruhte auf dem Wechselspiel zwischen Angriff und Rückzug. Es reichte, ein passabler Beobachter zu sein, um die richtige Strategie zu fahren. Nicht wie Sherlock, der aus Beobachtungen soviel mehr erfahren konnte als aus einem Gespräch. Jemanden überzeugen? Er war gut darin. Sehr gut. Zu verführen stellte ein sensibles Gleichgewicht aus mehreren Kräften dar, die einander in Spannung gegenüberstanden. Sherlock hatte schon als kleines Kind alle möglichen Leute dazu gebracht, alle möglichen Dinge für ihn zu tun, was immer er brauchte. 

Doch es wurde schwieriger, je mehr er denjenigen mochte, den er verführen wollte. Nicht aus moralischen Gründen, Sherlock machte sich nichts aus Moral, sondern weil es schwer war, klar zu denken, wenn das eigene Gehirn in Endorphinen badete, nur weil jemand einem dem Kopf auf die Schulter legte. Verunsicherung war das Problem, und wer sie nicht kannte, war nie verliebt. Zweifel schlichen sich ein, zu viele Möglichkeiten, es zu versuchen, zu viele Möglichkeiten, zu scheitern. Das Ziel wurde Priorität und das Misstrauen in die eigene Person setzte ein. Vollkommen natürlich. 

Doch im Prinzip war es einfach. Jede Verführung (Angriff) erzeugte Widerstand, der nur überwunden werden konnte, indem man banalisierte (Rückzug). Widerstand war also am leichtesten zu brechen, wenn man Phantasien zunächst weckte, nur um sie dann nicht zu erfüllen.

Sherlock küsste John (Angriff), doch die Küsse waren kurz und wirkten wie selbstverständlich (Rückzug).

Sherlock berührte John (Angriff), doch die Berührungen waren kurz und wirkten wie beiläufig (Rückzug).

Sherlock schlief neben John im Bett (Angriff), doch er enthielt ihm den Sex vor, den er sich so sehr wünschte (Rückzug). 

Sherlock machte zweideutige Bemerkungen (Angriff), nur um sie mit Humor zu ummanteln und ihnen Ernst und Bedeutung zu nehmen (Rückzug). 

Sherlock starrte John frontal an (Angriff), ohne ein Wort zu sagen (Rückzug), ohne auszusprechen, was lange, heftige, beredte Blicke eigentlich bedeuteten (ich will dich). 

Sie fickten längst miteinander, vielleicht noch nicht körperlich, aber seelisch trieben sie es seit Wochen. Und es war ein exquisiter Zustand zwischen Scheitern und Erfüllung, ein Intervall, in dem (Alp-)Träume wahr werden konnten.

John wurde wach, blinzelte, rutschte noch näher an Sherlock heran, seufzte in sein Ohr. Ein Kribbeln ging durch Sherlocks ganzen Körper. 'Ich hol es mir zurück, John. Du hast mir was gestohlen. Irgendwann hole ich mir alles zurück.'

»Gut geschlafen?«, fragte Sherlock mit einem Lächeln.

»Hm«, brummte John müde. »Und du?«

»Ich auch, bis dein Rohr mich geweckt hat.«

»Mein was?», nuschelte John verschlafen.

»Deine Erektion, John. Die du an mir gerieben hast.« 

John riss die Augen auf. Röte überzog sein Gesicht bis hoch zur Stirn, dunkler noch als bis eben. »Oh Gott«, stöhnte er und vergrub sein Gesicht an Sherlocks Schulter. »Wirklich? Ist ja peinlich.«

»Das muss ja ein bemerkenswerter Traum gewesen sein«, lachte Sherlock.

»Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?«, fragte John anklagend.

Sherlock beugte sich unter vollem Körpereinsatz abermals über sein Ohr. »Weil ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen kann, als dich heftig atmend und verschwitzt in meinem Bett zu haben.«

»Holmes!«, protestierte John entsetzt und versetzte ihm einen milden Stoß mit dem Knie. Irgendwie verfing sich seine linke Hand in den Locken seines Freundes, als er sich ein Stück drehte, da Sherlocks Gewicht auf seinem Bauch unangenehm zu werden begann. Er war vertraut mit seinem Körper. Sie lagen aufeinander, es war warm unter der Decke und es roch nach Haut und Schlaf und nach dem Weichspüler, den die Wäscherei benutzte. Seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich noch schwach an, ermattet, wohl. Und wie wohl er sich fühlte. 

»Und jetzt?«, fragte John einfach.

Wieder ein kurzes Lachen. »Gehst du unter die Dusche und machst es dir selber.«

»Na toll«, brummte John und spürte sein Herz flattern, bei dem, was er in Gedanken sagte und gleich laut aussprechen würde, »Warum machst du das nicht einfach?» (Angriff), scherzte er halbernst (Rückzug).

»Ich? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir je abgemacht hätten, dass ich für deine Erektionen zuständig bin.« Holmes drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und zwinkerte. 

»Aber würdest du...würdest du... ich meine... willst...«

Holmes Gewicht hob sich von ihm und hinterließ einen kalten Raum. «Geh duschen.« Er gab ihm einen Kuss (Angriff) auf die Stirn, sehr kurz nur (Rückzug) und stand dann auf. John sah von unten zu ihm hinauf. Nackte Füße, lange Beine, gerade und schmal, kurze, schwarze Boxershorts, die eng anlagen, ein blaues zerknittertes No-Name-T-Shirt, dessen Farbe ganz ausgeblichen war. Der Rand fiel genau auf die Rundung seines Hinterns. John schluckte schwer und merkte es nicht einmal. Sherlock bückte sich nach seinen Zigaretten und John beobachtete ihn, die Wärme vermissend. Der Tag vor den Fenstern kündigte sich bereits an und im Dunkelblau des Zimmers flammte das Feuerzeug immer wieder auf, wie ein Blitzlicht, damit John ein Foto machen konnte. Das Foto eines Freundes, Mitbewohners, Liebhabers? Alles auf einmal.  
Das Bett war nicht das Gleiche ohne ihn.

»Hör auf mich anzustarren. Das wird dir bei deinem Problem nicht helfen.«

»Du bist herzlos«, antwortete John und seufzte enttäuscht. »Wir machen doch alles andere auch miteinander.«

Sherlock sah ihn an. Das Dämmerlicht entzog seinen Augen jeglichen Rest Farbe, sie wirkten wie aus Glas. »Das ist der Punkt.«

John seufzte wieder. »Du weißt ja nicht wie hart das ist.«

»Du meinst, wie hart du bist. Doch, das weiß ich. Ich werde blaue Flecke davontragen.« Er lachte und John warf sein Kissen nach ihm.

Als er wenig später aus der Dusche kam, hatte Holmes von irgendwoher eine Tageszeitung organisiert und Kaffee gekocht. John ließ die Badezimmertür offen, damit die diesige Luft schneller entweichen konnte.

»1,5 Minuten, das ist dein neuer Rekord.«

John drehte sich fragend zu ihm um.

»Bei masturbieren. Sonst brauchst du ungefähr 3 bis 3,5 Minuten.«

»Woher zum Teufel weißt du das?«, fragte John. Er war sich sicher, dass er keine Geräusche gemacht hatte.

»Ich höre es am Klang des Duschwassers. Ich weiß genau, wann du dich einseifst, dir die Haare wäscht und dir mein teures Duschgel ohne Parfümstoffe ausleihst, um dir einen runterzuholen.«

John klappte der Mund auf. »Das hörst du heraus?«

»Natürlich.« Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Abgebrüht.

»Brillant.«

»Findest du?«

»Ja! Wenn du einen Sidekick bei der Welteroberung brauchst...«

»Das überlasse ich lieber meinem Bruder.« Sherlock versteckte sein zufriedenes Gesicht hinter der Zeitung.

John kniete sich auf den Boden, um aus einer der Klamottenkisten frische Sachen herauszusuchen. »Wieso kriege ich das nie mit, wenn du es dir machst?»

»Weil ich es mir nicht selbst mache. Dafür gibt es doch Männer.«

Für einen Moment hielt John inne. »Es gibt Männer, damit du die Arbeit nicht selbst machen musst?«

»Ja. Warum sollte man sich sonst in Clubs rumtreiben?«

»Wegen der Musik? Vielleicht weil es einfach nett ist?«

»Und ist es auch nett, sich eine Sehnenscheidenentzündung zu holen?«

»Du bist echt unglaublich«, stieß John frustriert hervor. »Wie machst du das denn, im Ernst? Ich bin so verzweifelt, dass ich sogar von dir arrogantem Arsch Ratschläge annehmen würde.«

»Wie kommt's?«, fragte Sherlock betont unschuldig, trank in kleinen Schlucken seinen Kaffee aus und faltete die Zeitung sorgsam zusammen. 

»Das weißt du sehr gut« murmelte John und zog sich weiter an. »Also, sagen wir, du wachst morgens auf und kannst kaum gerade laufen vor... vor... du weißt schon. Was tust du?«

»Kommt drauf an, wie sehr ich mich anstrengen will. Meistens gehen wir ins 'Tigerheat'.«

»Wir? Du meinst Victor und du? Nach allem, was da passiert ist, geht Victor immer noch hin?«

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. »Darüber hab ich noch nie nachgedacht.«

»Warum nimmst du mich eigentlich nicht mit?« John zog sich ein paar von Sherlocks Boots an, die, wo das Leder schon Risse hatte. Er mochte diese Schuhe.

Sherlock zuckte erneut mit den Schulter.

»Hast wohl Angst, dass dann keiner mehr Augen für dich hat, was?«, schmerzte John. 

Doch Holmes lachte nicht. Er machte eine ruckartige Bewegung, mit der er sich von seinem Suhl erhob und kam auf John zu. Sein Gang war lässig, selbstbewusst. Es musste nur sehr wenig geben, das ihm Angst machen konnte.

Direkt vor ihm blieb er stehen und in seinen Augen stand der absolute Wille, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte, und nichts davon zurückzugeben. Die schönen klaren Augen, die dunklen widerspenstigen Locken, die ihm halb in die Stirn hingen, noch verwuschelt vom Schlaf. Johns ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Antizipation des Kusses und fürchtete ihn auch. Er hatte vergessen, dass es eine offensichtliche Manipulation war. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorn, seine Lider wollten sich schließen, doch er konnte den Blick nicht losreißen von ihm.

Holmes strich ihm mit der Hand leicht den Rücken hinauf, Nacken, Schulter, Arm, er kam näher. John schloß die Augen. Er fühlte den Druck von Holmes Oberschenkel an seinem Becken und beugte sich nach vorn, um mit einem Seufzen den Kuss entgegen zu nehmen.  
Es passierte nichts. Holmes bewegte sich nicht weiter vor und als John, die Augen wieder weit offen, sich nach vorne lehnen wollte, fing Sherlock die Bewegung ab und schob seine Hand mit genau dem richtigen Druck an der richtigen Stelle über die Beule in seiner Hose. John ging vor Lust ein Stück in die Knie, unterdrückte jedoch mit letzter Kraft ein Stöhnen.

»Was beweist das?«, flüsterte John, der nur von Holmes gehalten wurde. Es war demütigend. Weil er wusste, wie weit sein Freund über ihm stand, ersparte er es sich, zu ihm hinauf zu sehen. 

Sherlock zog ihn wieder aufrecht auf die Füße und wandte sich ab. »Das es zumindest einen Mann geben wird, der seine Augen nicht von mir abwenden kann.« Ein schiefes Lächeln, dann war er im Badezimmer verschwunden. 

 

*

 

Etwas später an diesem Tag kam John aus der Uni. Er war noch immer aufgekratzt, da half alles duschen nicht. Schwungvoll warf er im Erdgeschoss des Clubs seine Tasche auf den Tresen und suchte den Gin. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, kam Sherlock um die Ecke.

»Bedienst du dich schon wieder selbst?«, fragte er und richtete den Kragen seinen Hemdes, als hätte er es frisch angezogen.

»Du willst mich ja nicht bedienen«, gluckste John glücklich über die Vorlage und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. 

»Sehr schlagfertig«, kommentierte Sherlock, musste sich aber ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er hatte sein Laptop dabei, stellte es auf den Tresen, setzte sich und schlug es auf. »Gib mir mal auch einen, aber mit Tonic.«

»Sehr wohl, der Herr.« John machte sich daran, zwei Drinks zu mixen.

»Wie war's in der Uni?«

John zuckte mit den Schultern und presste ein Limettenviertel aus. »Ganz ok. Und bei dir?»

»Sie haben einen erwischt. Nicht der beste Tag.«

John war sich nicht sicher, was 'erwischen' bedeuten sollte. »Moriarty?«

»Nein, Dummkopf. So ein Inspector, Dimmock. Er hat Andy erwischt, mit ner 150. Hätte schlimmer werden können, er war schon am Ende seiner Route.«

Er wollte es nicht zugeben aber so sehr viel schlauer als vorher war er nicht. »Ähm... und nun?« Er verteilte die ausgepressten Limettenschnitze auf die beiden Gläser.

Sherlock sah ihn über seinen Laptop hinweg an. »Ich hoffe für Andy, dass er seine Schnauze hält. Aber das wird er.«

Mit dem Gin war er nicht geizig. Großzügig füllte er auf. »War das das erste Mal, dass jemand von deinen Leuten erwischt wurde?«

»Nein, das kommt vor. Ich hab ein System, deshalb sollte das glatt gehen. Ich bin auf so was vorbereitet.«

Bisher hatte John mit der Organisation, oder wie auch immer man das nennen wollte, das Sherlock Holmes da trieb, sehr wenig zu tun gehabt. Hin und wieder setzte er sich an Sherlocks Schreibtisch, entzifferte kleine Zettelchen und tippte Zahlen in eine lange Liste ein. Dann notierte er Unregelmäßigkeiten, die ihm auffielen, und gab diese in einem Notizbuch an Sherlock weiter. Das war schon alles. »Was passiert, wenn er... redet?« Er hatte eigentlich 'singen' sagen wollen, nur wegen dem Effekt, es sich aber in letzter Sekunde noch verkniffen. Erst schob er eine quadratische weiße Serviette neben das Laptop, dann stellte er ein Glas darauf.

»Dir wird nichts passieren«, versicherte ihm Sherlock, und er klang nicht nur zuversichtlich, er blickte auch nicht einmal vom Bildschirm auf.

»Und dir?«

»Ich bin vorsichtig.«

John ging um den Tresen herum, um sich zu seinem Freund zu setzen. »Du hast deine Website umbenannt!«, stellte er mit einem Blick auf den geöffneten Webbrowser fest und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Jetzt stand da: Die Wissenschaft der Deduktion.

»Der Name ist kürzer.« Sherlocks Handy klingelte und er zwängte es aus der engen Hosentasche. »Hm?«, machte er gelangweilt.

Während Sherlock seinem Gesprächspartner lauschte, trank John, stützte sich auf dem Tresen ab und genoss den Gedanken, den Rest des Abends frei zu haben.

»Ist sie verletzt?« 

John legte den schweren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und beobachtete seinen Freund, der mit einem Mal besorgt aussah. Das hatte bestimmt mit diesem Andy zu tun. 

»Nein, kommt nicht in Frage. Es bleibt wie gehabt. Ich finde sie schon.« Er legte auf und klappte das Laptop zu. »Ich muss los«, sagte er zu John. »Es gibt Ärger.« In einer einzigen Bewegung schwang er sich in seinen Mantel, nippte an seinem Drink und grub die Autoschlüssel unter Johns Tasche hervor. 

Er war weg, bevor John fragen konnte, was passiert war. 

 

*

 

»Und du bist sicher, dass das notwendig ist?«, fragte John nervös und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. 

Holmes rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. »Jetzt mach schon, wir haben nicht den ganze Tag Zeit.« Er lehnte ein Stück entfernt an der Wand und spielte mit seinem Handy herum.

John sah nach vorn. Neben ihm stand ein Mann, der zwei mal so breit war wie er und sein Basecap falsch herum trug. »Denk dran, was ich dir gesagt hab, Junge. Nicht standhalten, sondern in den Rückstoß reinlegen, klar?« Er setzte erst sich und dann John ein paar Kopfhörer auf und gab das Startzeichen.

John drückte ab. In der ersten Sekunde erschrak er, wie bei den Malen zuvor, doch er fing sich jetzt schneller. Ein bisschen erinnerte es ihn daran, wie es war, jemanden aufzuschneiden. Erst bekam man ein bisschen Panik, doch die Hände wussten, was sie zu tun hatten, und man entspannte sich. So ging es ihm auch jetzt.

Holmes hatte ihn zum Waffentraining verdonnert, nachdem Moriarty vor drei Tagen ein Wohnhaus in die Luft gesprengt hatte. In dem Haus hatte die alte Dame Mrs Hudson gewohnt, doch sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht zu Hause gewesen. 14 Menschen starben. Die Behörden sahen darin eine Gasexplosion, aber Sherlock verfügte offenbar über differenziertere Informationsquellen. Er tat, als kümmere ihn Moriarty nicht besonders, aber John ließ sich nicht täuschen. Holmes ließ John kaum noch aus den Augen und ihm war schon der Verdacht gekommen, dass auch in der Uni immer jemand von seinen Leuten zugegen war und im Hintergrund aufpasste. 

»Gut gemacht«, lobte ihn der Mann und John übergab ihm die Waffe. »Du hast eine ruhige Hand.«

»Ich bin Arzt«, erwiderte John mechanisch.

»Und hast Talent. In zwei Tagen sehen wir uns wieder, richtig? Dann gehen wir größere Entfernungen an.«

John nickte. Er sagte nicht, dass er sich nicht vorzustellen konnte, diese Waffe auf jemanden zu richten, egal, wie viel Talent er angeblich hatte.

*

 

»Umpf«, machte Sherlock und nahm einen Schluck aus der Weinflasche. »Müssen wir eigentlich immer Joy Division hören?«

»Das sind New Order, du Banause«, erwiderte Victor und griff nach der Flasche, um sie ihm wegzunehmen. »Mein Auto, meine Regeln. Hast du dir die Songs von Sigur Rós eigentlich mal angehört, die ich dir gegeben habe?«

»Habe ich.«

»Und?«

»Sie sind langweilig.«

»War das diese Feenmusik, die du neulich gehört hast?«, warf John ein, der auf dem Rücksitz neben Sherlock saß. Sie warteten auf Ronald, Victors neuen Freund, der noch eben zum Geldautomaten musste. 

Holmes lachte aber Victor verzog das Gesicht. »Ich hab wirklich mehr von dir erwartet, John!«

»Tut mir ja leid«, log der mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln im Gesicht. Es war Freitagnacht und sie waren unterwegs ins 'Tigerheat', einem Homosexuellenclub an den Westwoods, einem ausladenden Waldgebiet. John war schon einmal dort gewesen und schließlich an dem Abend mit den anderen von ein paar rechtsradikalen Arschlöchern angegriffen worden. Das war lange her und er hatte keine Angst davor, aber Victor, den es damals wirklich übel erwischt hatte, konnte nicht so furchtlos sein, wie er vorgab. Vielleicht war es Holmes Anwesenheit, die seinen Mut provozierte. Victor wollte vor ihm vielleicht nicht als Feigling dastehen, und das verstand John.

Ronald kam zurück. Er ließ kalte Luft herein, als er die Tür auf- und wieder zumachte. Als erstes warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Rückspiegel auf Holmes, der wie ein dunkler Racheengel auf dem Rücksitz thronte, den Joint in der linken, die Weinflasche in der rechten Hand, die er sich von Victor zurückgeholt hatte. 

Seit Holmes vorhin die Treppe herunter stolziert war, damit sie sich auf den Weg machen konnten, vermied John jeden direkten Blick auf ihn. Etwas passierte mit ihm, jedes Mal, wenn ihre Blicke sich trafen, etwas, das ihm Angst machte. Ihm war schlecht und schwindlig, obwohl er keinen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken hatte und an den Geruch von Gras längst gewöhnt war. 

Victor startete den Motor und schmachtete Ronald von der Seite an, der nicht viel sagte und auch ansonsten nicht viel herzugeben schien.

»Der fickt ihn garantiert nicht so, wie ich ihn gefickt habe«, murmelte Holmes neben ihm und John roch den Wein seinem Atem. Er sah nach unten auf die enge schwarze Hose, die Holmes trug, auf das schwarze T-Shirt mit einem recht weiten Ausschnitt, atmete das Parfüm ein, das neu sein musste, und so dunkel roch wie Holmes aussah. Seine Haare hatte er irgendwie mit einem Produkt bearbeitet, jedenfalls hingen ihm die Locken schwer ins Gesicht.

»Hm«, machte John.

»Wenn das der Typ ist, auf den er steht, frage ich mich, was wir all die Jahre getrieben haben.« 

Ihm war schwach zumute, zittrig, nervös. Sein Herz schien schneller zu schlagen, als es sonst der Fall war. Die Linie seines Halses, seines Nackens, alles zog seinen Blick an, nur die Augen vermied er. Noch nie zuvor hatte John sich so gewöhnlich gefühlt wie jetzt gerade. Er konnte ihm ebenso wenig in die Augen sehen, wie er direkt in die Sonne sehen konnte. 

»Hm«, wiederholte John. Seine ganze Haut stand unter Strom, er wusste nicht so recht, wohin mit seinen Händen. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, sich zu sagen, dass das der gleiche Mann war, der heute Nacht mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust geschlafen hatte, aber irgendwie kam ihm der Gedanke total absurd vor. Das neben ihm war nicht mal menschlich, dieses Wesen war einem Roman entsprungen. Fast war er versucht, Sherlock mit etwas in den Arm zu pieken, nur um zu sehen, ob der es spüren konnte.

»Bist ja ganz schön schweigsam.«

»Hm.«

Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Oberschenkel. Ein warmer Körper folgte. Ein Arm schlich sich hinter seinen Kopf und in seinem Nacken begann es zu prickeln. »Hier, zieh mal dran, Johnny.«

Holmes hielt ihm den letzten Zug des Joints hin und John schluckte, öffnete seinen Mund, ließ ihn sich zwischen die Lippen stecken und zog hart, saugte ihn praktisch leer. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, richtete den Blick nach oben und atmete aus.  
Lippen an seinem Hals, vertraut, weich, das Kratzen eines Kinns an seinem Hals, vertraut, rau, Finger, die seinen Arm hinauffuhren, vertraut und zärtlich. 

»Ich hatte eine harte Woche«, flüsterte Holmes ihm ins Ohr. «Nicht so hart, wie du gerade bist, aber hart genug.«

John gönnte es sich, für die Dauer einer Sekunde die Augen zu schließen und zu schlucken. Ihm war, als liefe ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. 

»Heute nehmen wir keine Rücksicht, oder, Johnny?«

Der Ton klang voll und vibrierte in seinem ganzen Schädel, sein Name verniedlicht, degradiert, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Hauptsache er hörte nicht auf, ihm ins Ohr zu atmen. 

»Es wird Zeit, mal abzuschalten, mal loszulassen und nicht nachzudenken. Ich will heute Nacht nicht nachdenken.«

John wandte den Blick nach links, ganz langsam, als säße dort ein gefährliches Tier ruhig in der Ecke und lauere, das sich schon durch Augenkontakt provozieren ließe und dessen Anblick Grauen erweckte. 

»Willst du heute Nacht mit mir zusammen nicht nachdenken?«

John schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. 

Die Lippen näherten sich seinem Mund. »Es wird Zeit, zu nehmen, was mir gehört.«

Die Realität kippte ins Unwirkliche, New Order und Straßenverkehr, Geldautomaten und Sitzgurte verschwanden und machten einem magischen Ort Platz, den es nur in Johns Phantasie gab. An diesem Ort gab es nur eine Regel: Vergiss sämtliche Regeln. Es gibt kein Morgen. Tu alles, was sich gut anfühlt. Hier gab es keinen Platz für Zweifel, hier war Absicht gleich Wirkung, hier war Denken gleich dem Handeln. Es war dieser Raum in Johns Palast der Phantasie, in den Sherlock Holmes gehörte und in dem er mit ihm allein sein wollte.

Der Kuss war anders als sonst, nicht so kurz, nicht so enthaltsam. Er war feucht, verspielt vielleicht, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte. Holmes nahm seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und zog sanft daran.

Vergiss sämtliche Regeln.

John hielt seine Augen geschlossen, doch es kam ihm hinter seinen Lidern nicht dunkel vor. Ihm war, als könne er klar sehen.

Es gibt kein Morgen.

Holmes umkreiste seine Zunge. Im Phantasieland schien der Boden zu beben, oder es war nur das Beben seines Brustkorbs, ausgelöst durch das Klopfen darin.

Tu alles, was sich gut anfühlt.

Eine Reaktion, so alt wie der Mensch selbst: John ließ sich nach hinten fallen, rutschte tiefer in den Sitz, sein Kopf kippte zur Seite und Holmes küsste seine Ohrmuschel.

Als der Wagen hielt, kehrten New Order und der Straßenlärm zurück, Sitzgurte und Kopfstützen rückten wieder an ihren Platz. Holmes hatte seine Hand noch auf Johns Schenkel, seine Lippen noch an seinem Hals, ungeküsst hing John dort fest. 

Viel Sicherheitspersonal vor dem Club. Ein Chris Crocker Song, der bis nach draußen schallte. Johns Schritte auf dem Kies, es knirschte wie die Zähne in seinem Mund, jedes Mal, wenn Holmes ihn wie zufällig berührte.

Victor und Ronald gingen voran, dann Sherlock, John zum Schluss. Zwei Jungs standen vor der Tür, versuchten, in aller Eile eine Jack Daniels-Flasche zu leeren. Sie liefen durch einen leeren, schwarz verkleideten Vorraum, der durch einen Vorhang vom Tanzbereich abgetrennt war. Sie zahlten den Eintritt, bekamen einen Stempel auf die Innenseite des Handgelenks und einen gratis Shot. John kippte das süße Getränk hinunter und spürte, wie sich die Wärme sofort in seinem Bauch breit machte. 

Victor und Ronald knutschten erstmal eine Runde am Rand, doch Holmes durchquerte den Barbereich, um zur Tanzfläche zu gehen, das machte er auf eine Weise, als gehöre ihm der verdammte Club. John folgte ihm.

Es war voll. Masse, die sich bewegte, immer ein bisschen in den Knien. Blaues und violettes Licht über ihren Köpfen, ansonsten Dunkelheit. Holmes schubste ein paar Leute zur Seite, zündete sich eine Kippe trotz Rauchverbot an. Er stand dort in der Mitte, die Füße ein Stückweit auseinander, den Kopf gesenkt, um das Feuer zu entfachen. John starrte auf seine langen Beine, auf den Arsch, den Rücken. Wahrscheinlich würde Holmes in ein paar Minuten mit einem wunderschönen Exemplar der Gattung Mensch verschwunden sein und irgendwann durchgefickt wieder auftauchen, mit schief sitzendem Shirt und einem siegestrunkenen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Wenn er es wollte, dann jetzt. 

John holte tief Luft, drehte sich um, so dass er mit dem Rücken zu Holmes stand. Er war kein großer Tänzer, er suchte sich mit den Augen jemanden, der gut tanzen konnte, und versuchte es nachzuahmen. Es klappte ganz gut. Okay, Augenkontakt. Er versuchte, Blickkontakt herzustellen zu jemandem, aber niemand schien in seine Richtung zu schauen. Viele hier waren älter als er oder mit ihrem Freund gekommen, oder sie waren schlicht nicht sein Typ. Was war überhaupt sein Typ?

Ein Song ging vorbei, dann zwei. Ob Holmes noch hinter ihm stand? Vielleicht war er längst verschwunden, in der Menge, mit der Menge, hinter der Menge. Ihm sank der Mut, seine Bewegungen wurden lascher. Wie sollte er ihn eifersüchtig machen, wenn da niemand war, der sich für ihn interessierte. Er hielt noch einen Song durch, dann drehte er sich um. Von Holmes keine Spur. Natürlich. Er kam sich dämlich vor.

Es dauerte, sich bis zur Bar durchzukämpfen. Nicht einmal der Barkeeper schien ihn wahrzunehmen. Als er endlich sein Bier in Empfang nahm, trank er den ersten durstigen Schluck und machte dann Platz. 

Hinter ihm ging eine Tür auf und ein Mann kam heraus. Sein Rücken war nass geschwitzt und er roch nach Sex. John drehte sich um, aber die Tür war zu, bevor er einen Blick hineinwerfen konnte. Auf einem Hocker, der an der Seite stand, lagen ein paar Flyer von der Party herum, auf der sie waren. John nahm sich einen und faltete ihn auseinander, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Was nun? Er wollte diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen, ohne loszuwerden, was sich angestaut hatte. Aber wie sollte er es anstellen? Was würde Holmes tun? Oder besser, was tat er gerade? 

Ein paar der Männer um ihn herum sahen ganz gut aus. Ihm gefielen die großen, schlanken, schmächtigen, die tolle Haare hatten. Ihm und anscheinend auch allen anderen, denn die einzigen, die wie er etwas verloren am Rand herumstanden, sahen eher aus wie er selbst. Klein und blass. 

Die Tür ging wieder auf. Wieder kam ein Mann alleine heraus, wieder war er verschwitzt. Dahinter musste sich eine Art Gang befinden, soviel erkannte John, und ein Hauch türkisen Lichtscheins, nicht genug, um irgendetwas zu erkennen. Ob Holmes dahinter war und 'sich nahm, was ihm gehörte?'

Er trank, spielte mit dem Flyer und behielt die Tür im Auge. An einer Säule rechts stand jemand, der ihm gut gefiel. Von der Größe her nahmen sie sich nicht viel, aber er hatte den linken Arm komplett tätowiert, von den Fingern bis zum Nacken und seine dunklen Haare wirkten weich und wuschlig aus der Ferne. Alleine der Gedanke, ihn anzusprechen, machte ihm solche Angst, dass er Bauchflattern bekam. Holmes würde das tun, dachte er, Holmes würde rübergehen und was sagen und dann mit ihm mitgehen. Aber was sagte er da so, dass das funktionierte? Oder funktionierte es bloß, weil er so atemberaubend schön war?

»Hey du.«

John zuckte zusammen. Ließ den Flyer fallen. Jemand hatte ihn angesprochen. Es war ein Mann, was auch sonst. Er hatte nicht mehr viele Haare, große Augen und ein breites, recht hübsches Lächeln. Zehn Jahre war er locker älter. 

»Ähm hi«, erwiderte John schüchtern.

»Dein Bier ist ja fast leer, darf ich dir eins ausgeben?«

Sie tranken ein Bier zusammen. Er war Sportarzt, hatte eine Tochter und kam zu jeder Schwulenparty hierher. Es war ganz leicht, mit ihm zu reden. John taute ein bisschen auf, vielleicht auch deshalb, weil er gar nicht sein Typ war. 

»Warst du schonmal im Darkroom?«, fragte er John, nachdem ihm aufgefallen war, dass der immer wieder dahin sah.

Er war sich sicher, dass er rot wurde. »Ähm nein, nein, noch nie.« Das verbarg sich also hinter der Tür. »Ich dachte nur- ich warte auf einen Freund, der-, nun...« Ihm gingen die Worte aus. »Du?«

»Ich?« Er lachte. »Nein. Das ist nicht mein Ding.«

John hätte gern gewusst, ob es sein Ding war. 

Das Gespräch wandte sich der Musik zu, und den Leuten, und irgendwann hatten sie alle oberflächlichen Themen, so schien es jedenfalls, abgehakt. John nuckelte an seinem zweiten Bier und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

»Willst du tanzen?«

John schüttelte den Kopf.

»Soll ich hier bei dir bleiben?«

John zuckte hilflos mit den Schulter, aber der Mann verstand es trotzdem. »Okay, wir sehen uns sicher noch.«

Er war wieder allein. Eine Weile suchte er nach Victor und Ronald, aber er fand sie nicht, also ging er wieder zu der Bar und der Tür zurück, die verschwitzte Männer auf die Tanzfläche spuckte. Sonst war es okay, aber heute reichte es ihm einfach nicht, zuzusehen. Die Körper, die sich aneinander rieben, die geschwungenen Hüften, der Beat - er wollte Teil davon sein und nicht nur daneben stehen! 

Er suchte das Klo auf und fand Holmes in einer Ecke, in inniger Umarmung mit einem Mann, der so normal aussah, dass John für einen Moment nur dastand und ihn anstarrte. Von allen Männern in diesem Raum suchte er sich gerade so einen Unscheinbaren aus? Dann erinnerte er sich, warum er gekommen war. 

Reichlich kühn kam er sich vor, als er Holmes einfach auf die Schulter fasste, die Hand da liegen ließ und sie dann seinen Rücken hinunter schickte. Holmes unterbrach den Kuss, in dem er sich engagiert hatte, und drehte sich um.

»Ach du bist es. Was willst du?«

Das fand er so frech, das ihm die Worte wegblieben.

»John, ich bin beschäftigt, sag was du willst, damit ich hier weitermachen kann.«

Autsch. Das tat weh. Holmes musste gesehen haben, dass John verletzt war, denn er setzte schon dazu an, es abzumildern.

Doch John drehte sich einfach auf dem Absatz um und wurde eins mit der Menge, unsichtbar zwischen all den anderen. Unsichtbar, das traf es. Genauso fühlte er sich. Die Tanzenden um ihn herum trugen ihn mit und er ließ es zu. 

Warum konnte er nicht auch so sein? Laut und aufdringlich und mit einer Präsenz ausgestattet, die es unmöglich machte, übersehen zu werden? Enttäuscht dachte er an die Autofahrt. Da war er gut genug gewesen, oder was, aber kaum hatte Holmes eine Auswahl, spielte er keine Rolle mehr? Was dachte der sich eigentlich? Wütend leerte er seine Flasche. Das war nicht fair. 

»Er hat einen Anruf bekommen.«

John drehte sich zur Seite. Holmes war wieder da, hatte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt und schrie ihm ins Ohr. 

»Und hoffentlich bekommst du Herpes von ihm!«, schnauzte John. 

Holmes lachte. Wie konnte jemand nur so attraktiv sein, so ganz in real, nicht auf Werbeplakaten von Dior Homme. »Sei nicht eingeschnappt. Er war süß.«

»Er war langweilig. Der sah genauso langweilig aus wie ich, dann kannst du auch mit mir rummachen.« Mach mit mir rum! Bitte, Herrgott!

»Dazu hätten wir ja nicht hierher fahren müssen.«

Doch diesmal ließ John ihn nicht ausweichen. Er packte ihn am Shirt. »Doch. Zuhause fasst du mich ja auch nicht an.«

Holmes lachte wieder. »Du solltest dich mal hören, wenn-«

»Mir ist scheißegal, wie ich mich anhöre. Mir reicht's, das machst du die ganze Zeit mit mir, du machst mich an und dann lässt du mich los oder lachst oder gehst weg und es reicht mir, es reicht.«

Ihre Lippen krachten aufeinander, doch Holmes entzog sich dem Kuss sofort wieder. 

»John-«

»Nein«, knurrte John und küsste ihn grob. Nein. 

Vorsichtig, wie um ihn nicht zu verletzen, drückt er ihn von sich weg. »Das ist keine gute Idee.«

»Du willst es doch, oder nicht?«, blaffte John ihn an. 

»Nicht so.«

»Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen.« Unbarmherzig nahm sich John, was er wollte. Sie küssten sich, weicher diesmal. Es schmeckte nach Verzweiflung. »Bitte.« Er hasste es, zu betteln.

»Ich kann nicht mir dir schlafen.«

»Warum denn nicht? Was mache ich falsch?«

Entweder wusste Sherlock die Antwort darauf nicht, oder er wollte sie nicht geben. In jedem Fall seufzte er nur.

»Holmes, hör zu.« John packte ihn bei den Schultern und schob ihn ein Stück zur Seite, wo es vermeintlich ruhiger war. »Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen um unsere Freundschaft, aber die ist bombenfest. Wir machen einfach ein bisschen rum und gut ist, okay? Nur du und ich.«

»Ich kann nicht mit dir schlafen«, wiederholte Holmes, »Aber vielleicht weiß ich was anderes.«

John horchte auf. »Wirklich?«

»Ja. Ich seh ein, dass ich mitverantwortlich dafür bin.« Ein verschmitztes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. »Warte hier. Bin gleich wieder da.«

John hatte Einwände, aber die musste er für sich behalten. Holmes drehte sich um und war verschwunden.

Er lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand in seinem Rücken. Lange musste er nicht warten, da kam Holmes zurück. 

»Ich hab jemanden gefunden, der dir gefallen wird. Komm mit.« Er zog John wieder auf die Tanzfläche, schob ihm die Hände in den Nacken und sie legten ihre Stirn aneinander, während sie tanzten. Die Welt und ein paar hundert Menschen drehten sich um sie herum, Licht spritzte von der Decke wie Regenbogenfontänen, malte die raue Welt für einen Abend bunt und schön. Er existierte noch, der graue sorgenvolle Alltag, der da draußen vor dem Club in der Dunkelheit lauerte. Doch hier drin hatte er keine Macht.

Hier drinnen existierte er nicht. John sah hoch in Holmes Gesicht und sofort verschämt wieder weg. Warum musste er so verflucht gut aussehen? John verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen, so dass sie sich beim Tanzen berührten. Er schlang seine Arme um Holmes Hals und legte seinen Kopf darauf ab, so dass er in sein Ohr sprechen konnte. »Ich bin froh, dass wir hier sind.«

Sie dehnten den Moment aus, bis Holmes jemanden in der Menge erkannte und ihm zuwinkte.  
Er gefiel John vom ersten Augenblick. Er sah jung aus, viel jünger als sie beide, mit großen Rehaugen und schmalen, rosa Lippen. Der Umriss eines Sterns prangte auf seinem Hals. Um den Hals trug er etwas, das wie eine gerissene Gitarrenseite aussah, die er eingerollt und umwickelt hatte. Seine Hände auf Johns Arm fühlten sich rau an. 

»Hi, ich bin Matthew.«

»John.« Sämtliches Blut schien ihm ins Gesicht zu schießen. Matthew hatte was von einem 70er-Jahre-Punker, kombiniert mit dem gepflegten Aussehen der Jungs heutzutage. 

»Warst du schonmal in einem Darkroom?«, fragte er John, der auf einmal furchtbar froh war, dass Holmes noch neben ihm stand.

»Nein?« Er klang wie eine Frage, obwohl es eine Antwort sein sollte.

»Ich schon. Mir gefällt's«

Nickend stand John vor ihm und kam sich wie ein kompletter Idiot vor. »Wie ist das? Geht man da allein rein oder sucht man sich drinnen jemandem?«, stellte er die Frage, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte.

»Das kannst du halten, wie du willst. Wollen wir es uns ansehen?« Matthew lächelte so einladend, dass John automatisch nickte. Er hätte auch die Ermordung des Premierministers abgenickt.

»Viel Spaß ihr zwei, ich geh mal los und suche den Kleinen von eben.« Holmes scannte bereits die Menge.

»Was? Nein, tust du nicht. Du kommst doch mit.«

»Wozu? Matthew ist gut, ich ficke ihn regelmäßig, er wird dich zu nichts zwingen, dass du nicht willst.«

»Ich mach das nicht ohne dich«, zischte John, nun völlig in Panik. »Du musst mitkommen, das ist mein Ernst!«

»Warum?«, fragte Holmes und schien überhaupt nichts zu verstehen. Natürlich verstand er nichts, dachte John aufgebracht, der hat ja auch vor nichts und niemand Angst!

»Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich machen soll! Da sind doch noch andere, oder? Was, wenn die mitmachen wollen oder ich was tun soll, ich weiß doch gar nicht...« Es war demütigend, also verstummte er.

»John...«

»Schon gut, du hast ja Recht. Was geht es dich an.«

Holmes ließ den Kopf hängen und rieb sich den Nacken. Mit sich hadernd verharrte er in der Position und John sah sich nach Matthew um, der ein vielsagendes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. John drehte sich wieder weg, das Ganze war wirklich peinlich.

»Du schuldest mir was, ich meine was richtig, richtig Großes! Los jetzt, bringen wir es hinter uns.« Er packte John grob am Arm und zu dritt pflügten sie durch den Club. Matthew erreichte die bewusste Tür zuerst, sie schien schwerer zu sein, als sie aussah. Holmes ging voran. John griff nach seiner Hand.

Ein kurzer, enger Gang folgte. Trockeisnebel, ansonsten Dunkelheit. Dumpfe Bässe waren zu hören und auch zu spüren, doch von der Musik an sich vernahm man nichts. Der Gang führte in einen lang gezogenen Raum voller Menschen. Türkises Licht über ihnen, schwach, aber hell genug, um was erkennen zu können. Zwei, drei Schilder fielen Johns ins Auge, auf denen ein durchgestrichener Fotoapparat zu sehen war. 

Vorhänge fielen von der Decke und teilten den Raum ein. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Ohne Holmes wäre er bestimmt wieder hinausgerannt. 

Stöhnen um sie herum, manches Mal leise, manchmal grollend und tief, dass es durch Johns Körper vibrierte.  
Holmes ging einmal durch den Raum. John klammerte sich an ihn. 

Es sah anders aus als in den Filmen. Vielen waren nicht so gut gebaut, da hing mal ein Bauch oder ein Klatschen war zu hören, so laut, dass John regelrecht erschrak. Er konnte einige Geräusch auch gar nicht zuordnen. Stoische, unelegante Bewegungen. Lautes heftiges Schnaufen. Das war realer Sex, zwar unwirklich versteckt hinter Türkis und durchsichtigen Vorhängen, aber es war real. Von irgendwoher kam ein Würgegeräusch. Viele hielten inne, in dem, was sie taten, und starrten ihn an, falls der Blick nicht schon an den anderen beiden hängen blieb.

Holmes blieb stehen, packte John wieder und drückte ihn schmerzhaft fest mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sofort stieß er seine Zunge in Johns Mund, hart und unnachgiebig. Als John gerade anfing, sich darauf richtig einzustellen, ließ er ihn los, starrte ihn an, während er Johns Jeans aufknöpfte und hinein fasste.

Sein eigenen Stöhnen mischte sich mit denen im Raum und plötzlich fühlte er sich schon viel weniger unwohl. Ein bisschen war es wie damals auf Klassenfahrt, wenn abends eine Gruppe zusammensaß und man Pärchen bildete, die sich dann das erste Mal küssten, natürlich während alle anderen zusahen. Man teilte hier ein Geheimnis miteinander.  
Holmes küsste ihn wieder, während er ihn knetete. Gott, das war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Sex war einfach unersetzlich, es fühlte sich viel zu gut an, um irdisch zu sein, um in einer Welt zu existieren neben Rasen mähen und Wäsche waschen. 

Matthew ging in die Knie und Holmes ließ von John ab, drückte sich zwischen ihn und die Wand, so dass Johns Rücken an seiner Brust klebte. Er umarmte und umklammerte ihn von hinten und Matthew zog seine Hose nach unten.

John hatte immer noch furchtbare Angst, aber es mischte sich noch etwas anderes hinein, als er den Jungen vor sich auf dem Boden knien sah. Ein Impuls, über ihn zu kommen und sich ihn zu nehmen. 

»Keine Angst«, flüsterte Holmes behutsam in sein Ohr. »Ich bin da. Ich gehe nicht weg.«

Ein dicker Kloß saß in Johns Hals und er versuchte, ihn hinunterzuschlucken. Dann ein Nicken. Dann Zurücklehnen. 

Matthew hatte es nicht eilig. Er zog ihm auch die Unterhose herunter und fing langsam an, ihn da zu küssen. Noch war er erst halbsteif.

»Mhhh, genieß es. Lass einfach los.« Die Stimme in seinem Ohr war es, die ihn dazu brachte, vor Lust die Augen zu schließen.

Es war leichter mit geschlossenen Augen. Ob es nun Scham war oder der Wunsch nach einem gewissen Maß an Privatsphäre, es spielte keine Rolle. Die Aufregung legte sich nicht, waren die Dinge, die ihn nervös machten, nun auch hinter seinen Lidern verborgen.

Der einzige Unterschied, den er zu dem Blowjob feststellen konnte, den Liz vor vielen Jahren versucht hatte, war, das dieser bei weitem besser war. Es fühlte sich an wie ein guter Song, die ersten Takte weckten das Interesse, die Strophe hielten es, der Chorus kam und man war gefangen, wieder Strophe, wo es wieder sanfter zuging, wieder der Chorus, nach dem Chorus die Bridge, auf der John spürte, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde. 

Er hörte Holmes atmen, fühlte seine Hände warm und trocken auf seiner Haut. Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, hatte er sich da träumen lassen, je einem Menschen so zu vertrauen? Sicher nicht. 

Matthew machte etwas mit seiner Zunge, was John den Boden wegzog. Es war soweit, er war soweit. Ein letztes Aufbäumen, unartikulierte Laute, eine Lippenpaar an seinen Schläfen und der Gedanke, ob er vielleicht vorher hätte klären sollen, wie er kommen durfte. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, Matthew hielt die Stellung und John gab sie auf.

Knochenlos hing er da, weigerte sich, die Augen zu öffnen. 

»Fuck.« Ein Murmeln in seinem Ohr. 

John lächelte. »Ich bin okay.« Das war die Wahrheit. Ein Orgasmus löste seine Probleme auch nicht, aber machte sie doch bei Weitem erträglicher. 

»Danke dir. Das hat Spaß gemacht.« Eine junge Stimme.

Hinter ihm lachte es, John spürte das Vibrieren des Brustkorbs, ab dem er lehnte.  
»Gern geschehen«, wisperte John.

»Du bist so höflich«, flüsterte die Stimme hinter ihm amüsiert, und doch klang sie dunkel dabei. John öffnete die Augen. 

Das türkise Licht ließ Matthew blass aussehen. Holmes ließ ihn los und John machte einen halben Schritt nach vorn, stolperte fast über seine heruntergelassene Hose. Während er sich anzog, angelte sich Matthew nach oben, um Holmes zu küssen. 

»Geh ein Bier trinken, John. Ich komme nach.« Atemlos hielt Holmes Matthew zwei Handbreit von sich entfernt, hielt ihn am Nacken, strich mit seinen Daumen über die Kinnlinie und Ohrläppchen. Sie schauten sich an.

Er sah nicht nach rechts oder links, als er sich den Weg zurück halb ertastete. Vorhänge wehten ihm um die Beine, leise Töne, vulgäre Geräusche, ein Wispern folgte ihm. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Noch immer verspürte er eine Spur Angst, zusammen mir einer unverkennbaren freudigen Aufregung. Geisterhafte blasse Körper tanzten am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes. Eine Hand streckte sich nach ihm aus, aber er entwischte ihr. 

Bevor er den Gang erreichte, drehte er sich um, es war zu verlockend. Dort, weit hinten in der Ecke, stützte sich Matthew mit erhobenen Unterarmen an der Wand ab, während eine größere Gestalt sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte, ihm einen Kuss auf den Rücken gab und sich dann dicht hinter ihn stellte. John sah weg und verließ den türkisen Raum der Schleier wieder. 

An der Bar setzte er sich auf einen Hocker und bestellte ein Bier. Die Tanzfläche war noch voller geworden, so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor. Hände glitten an Körpern auf und ab, nur wenige tanzten ohne Partner. Es war ein friedliches Bild, diesen Menschen zuzusehen, wie sie alles hinter sich ließen, um sich hier von Musik, Alkohol und Gesellschaft treiben zu lassen. Die meisten lächelten, als warteten sie die ganze Woche auf diesen einen Abend, wo sie sich gehen lassen konnten, wo sie sein durften, wer sie waren. Man lernte sich kennen, verliebte sich, verführte sich, ein zauberhafter Ort, der einen eine weitere Woche durch Steuererklärungen, Elternabende und Büroarbeit tragen würde.

John winkte von seinem Hocker aus Victor zu, der mit Ronald tanzte. Er winkte zurück. Das Bier schmeckte nur kalt auf seinen Lippen.

Holmes kam zurück, ohne Matthew, wie es aussah. Er legte den Arm um John, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und trank sein Bier leer. Sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Holmes tanzte ihn an und John lachte verlegen, unsicher, wie er sich dazu bewegen sollte. Victor und sein Anhängsel gesellten sich zu ihnen und für eine lange Zeit vergaßen sie, dass so etwas wie Zeit überhaupt existierte.

Auf der Rückfahrt war Holmes sehr still. Ronald hielt beim Fahren Victors Hand. Draußen begann ein neuer Tag.

Sie ließen alle Autofenster herunter. Die Luft war mild und roch wie Harrys Haare gerochen hatten, wenn sie als Kinder den ganzen Tag draußen gespielt hatten und er sich nachts in ihr Bett schlich. Er erinnerte sich, wie er dabei die Nase in ihr langes Haar gesteckt hatte, damals war es noch lang gewesen. Manchmal hatte sie ihm sogar was vorgesungen, oder die Musik vorgespielt, auf die sie gerade stand. Natürlich hatte er auch seine Eltern geliebt, vergöttert sogar, so wie Kinder es oft taten, die zu wenig von allem hatten. Aber sein größter Held war schon immer Harry gewesen, seine tapfere Schwester, die niemals aufgab, niemals nachließ, sich niemandem beugte. Sein gesamtes Leben hindurch hatte er sich gewünscht, wie sie zu sein. Er hatte es ihr noch nie gesagt. 

Irgendwann kam das mit den Mädchen und er durfte nicht mehr zu ihr ins Bett. Er wusste, dass er dafür schon viel zu alt war, fast schon ein Teenager, aber bei Harry konnte er sich sicher sein. Dass sie ihn nicht verurteilen würde. Der einzige Mensch vor Holmes, der ihn niemals verurteilt hatte. Sie schrie ihn nun an, jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, bei ihr zu schlafen. Er erinnerte sich an dieses Gefühl, danach zurück ins eigene Bett zu müssen. Als hätte ihn die ganze Welt verlassen. Irgendwie hatte ihn dann tatsächlich seine ganze Welt verlassen. Er konnte sie noch fühlen, die Einsamkeit von damals, so manifest wie Eis, das nur Harrys ruppige, burschikose Art zum Schmelzen brachte. All die Nächte allein in seinem Bett, die er damit zugebracht hatte, sich vorzustellen, wie viel anders alles erst sein würde, wenn er erwachsen war. 

Einmal brachte Harry nachts ein Mädchen mit, heimlich natürlich. John hatte es bemerkt und verletzt, wie er war, Alarm geschlagen. Harry wurde grün und blau geschlagen und John hatte daneben gestanden, paralysiert, und die Tränen geweint, die seine Schwester sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen verbat, während ihre Schmerzen Gruben in ihr Gesicht schlugen, die sich nicht mehr glätten ließen. Er war so eifersüchtig und verletzt, weil sie nicht mehr wollte, dass er manchmal bei ihr schlief. Doch das sagte er ihr nicht.  
Sie sprach wochenlang kein Wort mit ihm, und so sprach niemand im Haus wochenlang ein Wort mit ihm. 

Als sie schließlich mit seiner Mutter nach Derby ging, wusste John, dass er sie verloren hatte. Vielleicht vorher schon, doch jetzt war es endgültig. Keine Harry mehr. Kein Held und kein Schutzengel, niemand, der ihm vorsang oder der ihm erklärte, warum der Song 'Decades' genau richtig wäre, um dazu vom Dach zu springen. Harry hatte oft davon gesprochen, mit ihm von einem Dach zu springen, und er hatte es nie verstanden, bis sie nach Derby ging und ihn zurückließ. 

Kroch er deshalb zu Holmes ins Bett? Steckte sein Gesicht in seine Locken?

Und würde er ihn auch eines Tages zurücklassen?

»Hast du eigentlich Harry's Handynummer?«, fragte John und legte seine Hand auf die von Holmes.

Bitte lass mich nicht auch zurück.

»Von deiner Schwester? Ich glaube nicht, nein. Wieso?«

»Ach ich musste nur gerade an sie denken.«

Holmes drehte das Gesicht wieder zum Fenster und schien erneut in seine eigenen Gedanken zu versinken. Ob er je begreifen könnte, wie sehr John auf ihn zählte? Wie wichtig es ihm war, ihn nicht zu verlieren? In Wahrheit, und niemals würde er jemandem davon erzählen, würde er alles tun, um Holmes behalten zu können. Vermutlich auch mit ihm zusammen sein. Doch wenn es schief ging, und das würde es, dann hätte er ihn komplett verloren. Holmes war da komplett anders, doch seine Geschichte war eine andere. Er war wie Harry, unnachgiebig und stark und mutig. Es war falsch, zuviel zu wollen, oder? 

Nick Drakes 'Pink Moon' lief im Radio und während John so dasaß, überkam ihm für einen Moment ein Gefühl, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Sein Magen schien Wellen zu schlagen, so wie Wasser Wellen schlug, wenn es stürmte.

Zuhause angekommen, verschwand Holmes im Bad, um eine Dusche zu nehmen. John nahm sich dessen Laptop mit ins Bett und startete das Internetradio. Irische Volksmusik. Er lag da und lauschte.

Die Tür öffnete sich irgendwo jenseits seines Kopfendes. »Man sagt«, flüsterte Sherlock in den Raum hinein und tropfte auf den Boden, »Die Iren schreiben die traurigsten Lieder der Welt.«

»Komm ins Bett«, flüsterte John zurück, zu träge, um die Augen zu öffnen.

»Meine Haare sind noch nass.«

»'s mir egal.«

 

*

 

Die ganze Woche über pendelte John nur vom Club zur Uni und wieder nach Hause. Er hatte einiges zu lernen und so blieb er die Abende über für sich. Am Donnerstag war er bis 22 Uhr in der Bibliothek geblieben und kam erst spät nach Hause. Holmes saß auf dem Tisch bei geöffnetem Fenster und rauchte. Wortlos trat John an ihn heran, ließ die Tasche fallen und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab. 

»Ich bin zu Hause, Schatz. Wo ist mein Abendessen?«

Holmes lachte. »Machs dir selber.«

»Ich will aber Steak mit Kartoffelbrei und Bohnen, und du warst den ganzen Tag zuhause und hattest bloß die Kinder.« 

»Ich hab sie schon ins Bett gebracht, wir konnten nicht mehr auf dich warten. Du arbeitest zuviel, Liebling.«

John kicherte. Er hob den Kopf und gab seinem Freund einen warmen Kuss auf den Kopf. »Ich brauch ne Dusche. Fragst du mich danach ab?«

»Wenn's sein muss.«

Sie lernten, bis John die Augen zufielen. 

Als er am nächsten Tag zur üblichen Zeit nach Hause kam, war Holmes noch unten im Büro, aber es standen Pantoffeln hinter der Tür und ein Abendessen auf dem Tisch.  
Steak, Kartoffelbrei, Bohnen. John lachte.

*

 

Am Sonntag legte eine Demo die ganze Stadt lahm. Viele Leute protestierten gegen den aktuellen Bürgermeister Mr Uttridge und dessen Pläne zur Stadterneuerung. John ließ die Fenster den ganzen Tag geschlossen, da der Verkehr der Hauptstraße jetzt durch sein Viertel geleitet wurde, und lernte.

Er ging zeitig und allein ins Bett. Zwar hatte er schon am Nachmittag eine SMS an Holmes geschickt, aber keine Antwort bekommen.

Der Wecker klingelte früh. John gähnte, wollte die tröstende Wärme seines Bettes nicht verlassen. Er sah auf das Handy.  
01:24 Uhr. Und er hatte einen Anruf. Unbekannte Nummer. Er sah sich um, ob Holmes nach Hause gekommen war, doch John war allein. Er nahm den Anruf an und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches.

»Hallo?«, ertönte es hoch und spitz. Lärm im Hintergrund.

»Ja hier ist Watson«, sagte John genervt, um diese Zeit geweckt zu werden. 

»John?«

»Ja, John Watson.« War das denn die Möglichkeit? Es war halb zwei Uhr nachts, verflucht!

»Hier is' Elias, Sie wiss'n schon. Ich hab ihn hier, besser's Sie hol'n ihn ab.«

»Hä?«, machte John wenig intelligent.

»Na Shörlock«, sagte die Stimme, und sprach den Namen eigenartig aus. »Er's hier.«

John rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. »Ist er verletzt?«

»Weiß nich', ich seh kein Blut. Er redet und redet und redet aber ich versteh nich viel, wissen se?«

»Das klingt ganz nach ihm«, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. »Wo kann ich ihn abholen?«

Es dauerte vierzig Minuten, den Pub zu finden, der Elias gehören musste. Ein kleines und schäbiges Etablissement, aus dem irische Musik tönte und ein unstimmiger Singsang. Offenbar lag das Lokal an der Strecke, wo früher am Abend protestiert worden war. Alles war verdreckt, kaputt oder noch immer bevölkert von einzelnen Besoffenen, die mächtig randalierten. John war ganz und gar nicht wohl bei der Sache, aber er hatte ja keine Wahl.

Gott, die Luft im Pub hätte man schneiden können. Es stank nach Bier, Zigaretten und Männern und erstmal sah John gar nichts. Er machte ein paar Schritte hinein. Hoffnungslos überfüllt, der Schuppen. Niemand hatte sich mehr unter Kontrolle, es wurden Parolen gebrüllt und gelärmt, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Und da lag er, halb von einem Fass verdeckt, das als Tisch diente. Auf dem Boden schwang er die Hände in der Luft herum wie ein Dirigent und faselte dabei ununterbrochen vor sich hin.  
John kniete sich zu Sherlock, checkte als erstes die Vitalfunktionen. Geplatzte Adern in den Augen. Feuchte Hände. Schorf unter der Nase, als hätte er früher am Abend Nasenbluten gehabt.

Phantastisch.

»Du blöder Idiot«, entfuhr es John. Puls und Atmung waren ok. Er versuchte, seinem Freund aufzuhelfen, was eine Wolke widerlichen Gestanks aufwirbelte. 

»Lass michlos!«, fauchte Sherlock und schlug mit der Hand fahrig nach ihm.

»Hör auf.« 

Doch Holmes hörte nicht auf, er wehrte sich nach Kräften dagegen, angefasst zu werden. Mit einiger Mühe bugsierte er ihn aus der Ecke und zog ihn in den Gang. Er sah übel aus, blass und dunkelblau unter den Augen. 

»Du Fotze«, schimpfte Holmes.

»Jetzt reicht' aber, ja?« Wütend wuchtete John ihn auf die Füße.

»Chkann alleinene stehn.«

John ignorierte das und beugte sich nah zu ihm, um herauszufinden, ob er auch noch getrunken hatte. 

Holmes schien zu denken, dass er ihn küssen wollte, er drehte jedenfalls den Kopf weg und fing an zu kreischen wie ein kleines Mädchen. 

Es hätte witzig sein können, wenn er nicht völlig überfordert gewesen wäre. 

Die anderen im Pub zeigten auf sie. John versuchte, sie zu ignorieren.

»Bist du John?«

Er drehte sich nach der Stimme um, die gesprochen hatte. Sie gehörte einem kleinen, fetten Mann mit einem gewaltigen Schnauzer, der das Nuscheln erklärte. »Ja. Ich nehme ihn jetzt mit.«

»Er hat nich bezahlt, weißte...«

John verdrehte die Augen. »Was schuldet er Ihnen?«

»44 Pfund.«

Na toll. John hatte noch eine Zehn-Pfund-Note, Taxigeld, also musste er Holmes durchsuchen. Er fand ein bisschen was, es reichte gerade so, wenn er sein Taxigeld opferte. Dafür fand er eine Tüte mit kleinen, blauen Pillen. Er steckte sie in seine Tasche. »Wo ist sein Handy?«

»Ich hab's ihm wieder in seine Manteltasche gesteckt, nachdem ich Se angerufn hab, Ehrenwort!«

Da war es natürlich nicht mehr. John seufzte frustriert. »Was hat er getrunken?«

»Wodka, hauptsächlich. Ein paar Stammgäste haben ihm was ausgegeben. Da war Absinth dabei.«

John stöhnte. Er schleppte ihn mit Ach und Krach nach draußen. Von alleine konnte er nicht stehen.

»Na wer ist denn da noch unterwegs?« Von der Seite näherte sich ein Mann, der wie die typische Verkörperung eines Fernfahrers aussah, inklusive der Mütze. »Brauchst du Hilfe mit ihm?«

Der Blick, mit dem er Sherlock betrachtete, war so gierig, dass John sich dazwischen schob. Hände weg. »Nein, ich komme schon klar.«

»Ach ich seh doch, dass er schwer sein muss, kein Wunder, er ist groß... Lass mich dir helfen.« Große behaarte Hände, die nach Sherlock griffen.

»Finger weg!«, schrie John, mutiger, als er sich fühlte. »Ich meine, danke, aber ich brauche keine Hilfe.«

»Fotze«, wisperte Holmes und John wusste nicht, wem das gelten sollte. Vermutlich ihm.

»Ich sitze da vorn mit meinen Jungs, wenn du es dir anders überlegst.« Der Mann warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Sherlock und verschwand.

Panik stieg in Johns Kehle auf. Die Last, die an seiner linken Schulter zerrte, wurde immer schwerer. »Komm schon, beweg dich.« Sie taumelten in eine Seitenstraße, die auf einen Platz führte, dessen Name ihm grad nicht einfallen wollte, vom dem aber vielleicht ein Nachtbus fahren könnte. 

Nach ein paar Schritten ließ sich Holmes einfach fallen und lamentierte unverständliches Zeug. Er ließ sich nicht dazu bringen, wieder aufzustehen. Hilflos richtete John sich auf. Das wurde nichts. Er brauchte Hilfe. Victor. Genau, er würde Victor anrufen. Routiniert griff er an seine rechte Hosentasche, doch da war nichts.  
Natürlich, sein Handy musste noch im Bett liegen. Er hatte es nicht dabei. Verzweifelt kehrte er jede seiner Taschen auf links, vielleicht hatte er es ja doch eingesteckt, aber es blieb dabei. Er konnte niemanden anrufen.

Also war er auf sich gestellt.

Lärm erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, er schien aus der Straße zu kommen, die sie gerade verlassen hatte. Böller explodierten in der Luft und John bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Wildes Johlen ertönte. Sie mussten hier weg.

An seinem verdreckten Mantel reißend, schleppte er Holmes die Straße hinauf, nur um festzustellen, dass ein hoher metallener Bauzaun den Zugang zum Platz versperrte. Großartig. Zurück konnten sie nicht, ohne den Leuten zu begegnen, die mit Böllern um sich warfen. 

Noch weigerte er sich, aufzugeben, auch wenn sich die ganze verdammte Stadt gegen ihn verschworen zu haben schien. Es ging also nur über den Zaun. John ließ Holmes auf dem Gehweg zurück und probierte, daran herauf zu klettern. Also mit Müh und Not war das machbar. Doch ob Holmes das in seinem Zustand schaffte?

Zunächst versuchte er, ihn mit gutem Zureden dazu zu bewegen. Erfolglos. Er drohte. Erfolglos. Holmes saß auf dem Boden und kratzte mit dem Zeigefinger den Dreck zwischen den Gehwegplatten heraus. 

John verlor die Geduld. Er packte ihn unter den Armen und versuchte, ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen, doch das war wohl keine gute Idee. Sie saßen mit dem Rücken gegen ein Garagentor gepresst. Plötzlich stöhnte Holmes auf. Er erbrach sich schwallartig auf den Bordstein. John hielt ihn fest und versuchte gleichzeitig, den Kopf wegzudrehen, weil er den Wodka noch riechen konnte. Holmes rührte mit seinem Finger darin herum, suchte die Tabletten, die sich wohl nicht nicht aufgelöst hatten. Als er eine davon gefunden hatte und sie sich offenbar wieder in den Mund stecken wollte, schlug John sie ihm aus der Hand. Er konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen.  
»Holmes, bitte. Bitte!« Er war jetzt den Tränen nahe. Die Angst schmeckte bitter in seiner Kehle, vielleicht war es auch einfach der Geschmack von saurem Erbrochenen in der Luft. »Bitte.«

»Lass mich los, Schonn«, sabberte Holmes und John wischte ihm über den Mund, die wunderschönen Lippen, die nicht dafür gemacht waren, Magensäure und Wodka auszuspucken. «Du bissnichier.«

»Was?«, stieß John verzweifelt hervor und sah über die Schulter, drückte sich noch enger an das Tor.

»Du bis 'och gar nich 'ier!« Sherlock sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

»Ich versteh dich nicht.« Dicke Tränen liefen John über die Wangen. Was sollte er nur machen? Ohne Handy oder einer Ahnung, wo sie waren, weit weg von zuhause, und der Lärm kam immer näher. Er drückte seine Nase in Holmes Mantelkragen und ihm war egal, wie sauer der Schweiß auf seiner Haut roch. 

»Du willistmichnich.«

John weinte in die Lücke zwischen Hals und Kragen, versuchte, dem unverständlichen, bekümmerten Nuscheln zu entkommen.

»Du willestmichnich.«

Doch dieses Mal verstand er und hob den Kopf. »Ich... will dich nicht? Willst du mir das sagen?«

Holmes schüttelte den Kopf, doch er wiederholte: »Du willestnichmich.«

Ein lautes Lachen schien sich aus dem tauben Lärm zu lösen und es klang, als bog es um die Ecke.

»Das beschäftigt dich jetzt?« John meinte, wahnsinnig zu werden. Unwirsch wischte er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Oh, das war ja hervorragend! Erst brachte er sie in solche Schwierigkeiten und dann kam er damit? Jetzt?

»Du willstmichichnich.«

»Das ist nicht wahr«, protestierte John schwach und unter neuen Tränen. »Das weißt du doch.«

Holmes sah ihn an, fuhr mit seinen verdreckten Fingern über Johns feuchte Wangen. Er schluckte und wiederholte traurig: »Du willistmichnich.«

»Ich verspreche dir bei Gott, Sherlock, wenn du jetzt sofort mit mir über diesen Zaun kletterst, gehöre ich dir, okay? Solange du mich willst.«

Doch das war zu kompliziert für ihn. Er schaute ihn bloß an.

»Willst du mich, Sherlock?«

Lahmes Nicken.

»Ich will dich auch, okay? Lass uns zusammen sein, ja? Nur du und ich. Klettere einfach über den Zaun!«

Stimmen kristallisierten sich aus dem Lärm heraus. Schatten kamen die Straße hinunter, doch John vergeudete keine Zeit damit, sie sich anzusehen. Lachen, Klirren, Geräusche von Menschen, die Ärger suchten. 

Sherlock schaute für einen Moment verwirrt drein, dann regte sich was hinter der wächsernen Maske. Er ließ sich nach vorn fallen und begann damit, auf den Zaun zuzurobben, schwankend, die Augen zusammenkreifend, als sei ihm schwindlig, doch beständig. John sprang auf, half ihm, bis er stehen konnte, doch er beugte sich sofort wieder nach unten und kotzte herzhaft auf Johns Schuhe.

Er schloss tapfer die Augen und würgte das Gefühl hinunter, ihn anzuschreien und zu verprügeln. »Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, okay? Ich will, dass du mein Freund wirst. Du musst es nur darüber schaffen.«

John wurde ganz aufgeregt, als er sah, wie Holmes sich an dem Gitter festkrallte und hochzuziehen begann. Sofort stand er neben ihm und versuchte, ihn zu stützen. Venen traten in Holmes Gesicht hervor und er schnaufte, sein Blick schien vollkommen geistesgestört zu sein, doch er zog sich ein paar Zentimeter hinauf und John hätte jubeln können!

Er spuckte wieder, hustete, zitterte, erkämpfte sich weitere zehn Zentimeter. John schob ihn mit hinauf, als eine Flasche keine zwei Meter vor ihm auf dem Gehweg zersprang. Scheiße. Selbst wenn Holmes es noch rüber schaffte, er würde es nicht mehr schaffen. 

Holmes schien zu der gleichen Erkenntnis gekommen zu sein. Er ließ einfach los, schien für einen Moment nur von Johns Rücken und Händen gehalten zu werden, und stürzte sich dann sofort auf die Gestalt, die ihnen am nächsten war. John schrie nicht, obwohl es das war, was in seinen Gedanken passierte. Er sah seinen Freund fallen, mit den Fäusten voran. Den größten Kerl riss er einfach mit sich zu Boden und John erhaschte für einen Moment einen Blick in Sherlocks Gesicht. Er sah aus wie sich John als Kind die Tiere vorgestellt hatte, die es nicht auf die Arche Noah geschafft hatten, mit dem Regen im Gesicht sahen sie zu, wie das rettende Schiff ohne sie in einen neuen Morgen segelte, den sie nicht mehr erleben würden.

Und das machte ihn wütend. Das Schicksal der ertrinkenden Tiere, des in Stiefeln ertrinkenden Sherlocks, sein eigenes vielleicht, irgendwo darunter. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob er eine Scherbe vom Boden auf und fuchtelte planlos damit herum. Sie zerschnitt aus Versehen die Jacke eines Mannes neben ihm wie Papier und kratzte an seinem Arm entlang. Der Mann schrie wie am Spieß. Holmes reagierte sofort und trat ihm von unten zwischen die Beine. Es knackte. Er brach zusammen und John riss Holmes in Panik auf die Füße. Sie hatten ein paar Sekunden gewonnen, und vielleicht reichten sie.

Sie reichten. John brauchte zwei Sekunden, um auf die Spitze des Bauzauns zu kommen, ein Bein hinüber zu schwingen und Sherlock von oben zu ziehen. Er glaubte, ihm würden die Arme aus den Schultern gerissen. Sie krachten unsanft auf den Boden. Gröhlen und wüste Beschimpfungen von der anderen Seite. Holmes stöhnte und John bekam für einen Augenblick keine Luft. 

Sie rannten. Einmal knallte Holmes mit einer leeren Mülltonne zusammen, aber es war keine Zeit, darüber zu lachen. Später vielleicht. 

Es war noch mindestens eine Meile bis nach Hause. Kein Bus weit und breit, das Viertel menschenleer. Holmes Beine knickten ein, er zitterte am ganzen Körper, keuchte, weil sein Körper noch immer zu erbrechen versuchte, das ihn in seiner Form bereits verlassen hat. Irgendwie schien er keine Luft zu bekommen. John ließ sich neben ihn fallen, jetzt war ja auch egal. Sollten sie doch kommen.

Das erste, was Holmes sagte, als seine Lungen wieder mit Sauerstoff gefüllt waren, war: »Ich hab's darüber geschafft.«

John sah ihn an, sprachlos.

»Ich hab's geschafft.«

»Ich würd dich ja küssen«, kam es sardonisch von John, »Aber ich mag den Geschmack von Kotze nicht besonders.«

Holmes zeigte ihm den Finger. Er ließ seinen Kopf für einen Moment zwischen den Schulterblättern nach unten hängen. »Ich hab es geschafft«, murmelte er wieder.

»Du meinst, ich hab dich da rausgeholt.« 

»Du hast gesagt... du hast irgendwas gesagt... es war wichtig.« Sherlock sah wieder auf und lachte. »Scheiße, ich hab's vergessen.«

»Du widerst mich an, echt!« Und dann stand John auf und mit einer Kraft, die vor zwei Minuten noch undenkbar gewesen wäre, stürmte er davon. Er wollte nur weg von der lachenden, fremden, nach Kotze stinkenden Fratze, die so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem eleganten, schönen, kultivierten Sherlock besaß, den er kannte.

John lag im Bett, auf seiner eigenen Matratze, als Sherlock nach Hause kam. Er hörte, wie der sich auszog und sich eine Zigarette anzündete. »Schläfst du schon?«, flüsterte er, noch immer eine Spur verhangen. 

John reagierte nicht.

»Ich hab's geschafft, John! Über den Zaun!«

»Fick dich.« 

Rascheln direkt hinter ihm. »John.«

John rutschte so weit weg von Holmes, wie die Matratze es zuließ.

»Mehr kriege ich nicht?«

»Wirf dir doch noch was ein, dann vergisst du es gleich wieder.« John wünschte sich, ihm würden gemeinere Worte einfallen.

Eine kurze Pause gab beiden die Zeit, durchzuatmen. »Du hast kein Recht, mich zu verurteilen.«

»Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will schlafen.«

»Es ist mein Leben, mein Körper. Ich mache damit, was ich will.« Als hätte er genau gewusst, was John gedacht hatte. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, wahrscheinlich deduziert anhand der Farbe seiner Socken! Sollte er doch zur Hölle fahren, der vergessliche arrogante widerwärtige Sherlock Holmes! »Aber danke«, fuhr er in seinem Monolog fort. »Ich schätze, es war gut, dass du da warst.«

Es brodelte gewaltig in John, oh was er alles dazu zu sagen hätte, er könnte ihm seine ganze Wut mal so richtig ins Maul stopfen, doch er schwieg einfach nur. 

Holmes machte Geräusche, als bewege er sich, dann öffnete sich die Badtür. »Bist du sauer, weil du mich abholen musstest oder weil ich vergessen habe, was du mir da mit dem Zaun gesagt hast?«

John schwieg auch dazu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> A-ha, 'The Sun Always Shines On TV'  
> Joy Division, 'Decades'  
> Nick Drake, 'Pink Moon'


	26. Chapter 26

_When things start splitting at the seams and now_   
_The whole thing's tumbling down_

_If things start splitting at the seams and now_   
_It's tumbling down_   
_Hard._

_And no one is ever gonna love you more than I do_   
_No one's gonna love you more than I do._

 

Das milde Wetter hielt sich. Mädchen in T-Shirts und kurzen Röcken, die hin und her schwangen, wenn sie auf dem Weg an der Parkbank vorbei kamen, auf der John saß und einen Tee trank. Er sah ihnen nach. Manche von ihnen hatten blondes Haare, das in der Sonne zu leuchten schien. Ein geflochtener Zopf, aus dem sich Strähnen gelöst hatten. Eine dünne Strickjacke, die am Rücken hochgerutscht war. Bunte Taschen, die beim Laufen um die Hüften wippten. Es kam ihm vor, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Mädchen. Oder besser Frauen. Oder was dazwischen. Oder beides? Wann war das passiert, dass er sein Leben nur unter Männern verbrachte?

Vielleicht seit er mit einem Schwulen zusammengezogen war. 

'Fun Fact', hatte Sherlock vor ein paar Wochen zu ihm gesagt, als John gerade auf dem Tisch in ihrer Wohnung gesessen und Schokocreme mit dem Messer aus einem Glas gekratzt hatte, auf seinem Schoß ein Lehrbuch, indem er lustlos blätterte. 'Im alten Griechenland hatte Zeus einen Geliebten, Ganymed. Soll wirklich umwerfend hübsch gewesen sein und die Griechen verstehen was davon. Jedenfalls, weißt du, wie man ihn noch genannt hat?' John hatte mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. 'Glutäer.' Verständnislose Blicke. 'Na Glutäer, verstehst du nicht?' Nein, John verstand nicht. Sherlock hatte mit den Augen gerollt. 'Na wegen seinem geilen Arsch. Musculus glutaeus, der Gesäßmuskel.' John hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt und nicht gewusst, was er dazu sagen sollte. 'In Indien glaubte man, durch die Stimulierung des männlichen Rektums die künstlerischen und mystischen Fähigkeiten zu steigern.' - 'Interessant', hatte John da geantwortet, und Sherlock hatte sich zu ihm runter gebeugt, ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gegeben und ihm ins Ohr geraunt: 'Also ficke ich dich am besten vor deiner nächsten Klausur so hart, bis du die Bestnote schaffst. Lern nicht soviel, Schatz.' Ironisches Zwinkern. Augenblicklich hatte John das Glas weggestellt und war so rot angelaufen, dass er seine Wangen brennen hatte fühlen können.

Eine Gruppe von fünf Männern ging an ihm vorbei. Ausgetretene Turnschuhe, die auf dem Kiesweg knirschten. Vier schlacksige Gestalten, einer, der viel Sport zu treiben schien. Grübchen, wenn er lachte.

John hatte sich oft gefragt, worauf er eigentlich genau stand. Manchmal konnte er schwer sagen, warum sich ein Blick auf dieses oder jenes Detail lenkte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob die ganze Sache mit den Männern nicht bloß irgendwas war, womit ihn Holmes verhext hatte. Diese Locken und diese schmalen Hüften und der kleine, zarte Bauchnabel. Hexenwerk. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass man immer mit Frauen schlafen wollte und dann kam da ein Mann und plötzlich dachte man sich, hey, auch egal, dann bin ich eben schwul!

War er das? Schwul? Handelte es sich dabei vielleicht um eine vorübergehende Phase? Was war mit den Frauen? Was war mit Liz? War er nicht wirklich und tief in sie verliebt gewesen? War er ein Heterosexueller, der sich zufällig in einen Mann verliebt hatte? War er ein Schwuler mit einer heterosexuellen Vergangenheit, wie es so schön hieß? War er bisexuell? Und unabhängig davon, wie sich seine Vergangenheit sexuell gestaltet hatte, wie sah seine Zukunft aus? Hatte er eine Wahl? Konnte man Sexualität wählen? Und wenn ja, für welches Geschlecht würde er sich dann entscheiden? Und wenn nicht? Woher sollte er wissen, was Angst war und was Desinteresse?

Sein Kurs war seit vierzig Minuten vorbei, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht aufraffen und aufstehen, um nach Hause zu fahren oder noch ein bisschen in der Bibliothek zu lernen. Ihm ging was durch den Kopf. Da war er nun seit Jahren mit einem Haufen Menschen von teilweise undefinierbarer sexueller Identität umgeben und wohnte seit Monaten mit einem Schwulen zusammen und hatte doch nicht einmal nach den wesentlichen Dingen gefragt. Warum? Wollte er die Wahrheit am Ende gar nicht so genau wissen?

Er stellte sich vor, was Sherlock dazu sagen würde. Er würde ihm konzentriert zuhören und dann die Nase rümpfen. »Ist doch scheißegal. Fick doch wen du willst, es interessiert doch keinen, wer es ist.« Das Schlimme daran war, dass Holmes wirklich so dachte. Für seine Vorurteilsfreiheit musste man ihn wirklich fürchten und bewundern. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, welch wissenschaftliche Geisteskraft in ihm wohnte. Eigentlich hätte es ihm anheim liegen müssen, alles haarscharf zu definieren. Schwul, hetero, entscheide dich für eins und mach halt. Aber Holmes sprach von Sexualität wie von einer Linie, auf der man hin und her wanderte. Mal hierhin, mal dorthin. Als wäre es beliebig. Als wäre es möglich, heute das eine zu sein und morgen das andere. Oder beim ersten zu bleiben und das zweite zu tun. Als sei überhaupt alles möglich in dieser Richtung. Manchmal, John hatte es ihm nie gesagt, aber manchmal war ihm das schon zu beliebig und seine Einstellung zu flatterhaft. 

Und Harry? Er hatte eine homosexuelle Schwester und sie nie gefragt, wie das war. Woher sie es gewusst hatte. Obwohl das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie hatten darüber geredet, endlos, aber irgendwie mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die er nicht mehr nachvollziehen konnte. Mittlerweile stellte er alles infrage. Harry hatte behauptet, es immer gewusst zu haben. Aber gab es das wirklich? Ja, vielleicht. Aber was war dann mit ihm? Hatte er es auch gewusst und nur vor sich selbst geheim gehalten? Wie könnte er dahinter kommen? Er wünschte sich sehr, mit ihr sprechen zu können. Sollte er einen Brief schreiben? Nein, das war kein Thema für einen Brief. Anrufen konnte er nicht, da er ihre Nummer nicht mehr hatte. Sie besuchen? Unmöglich, er hatte in der Uni soviel zu tun, dass es undenkbar war, sich frei zu nehmen. 

Hm. Vielleicht ging er das Ganze falsch an. Was tat er normalerweise in der Uni, wenn er etwas nicht verstand? Richtig. Er las es nach. Es musste Literatur geben, die ihm dabei helfen würde, herauszufinden, worauf er wirklich stand. Eine Erklärung für ihn, für Leute wie ihn. Denn Holmes mochte Schubladen vermeiden und alles als frei im Raum schwebend betrachten können, aber John hatte das Gefühl, diese Sichtweise nicht aushalten zu können. Es wäre eine Erleichterung, endlich zu wissen, was er war. Worauf er stand. Nun, wo er einen Plan hatte, fiel ihm das Atmen leichter und ihm kam die Welt schon viel weniger beliebig vor. 

Der Campus wirkte wirklich viel belebter als sonst. Das Wetter lockte einen, unbeschwert zu sein. John beobachtete. Nach einer Weile kramte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wünschte sich erneut, einfach Harry anrufen zu können. Sehnsüchtig öffnete er die Kontaktliste.  
Sechs eingespeicherte Nummern. Eigentlich ganz schön traurig. Am Traurigsten von allen war die Nummer, die er am meisten angerufen hatte. Sherlock Holmes. Sekundenlang starrte er auf den Namen und kaute an seinem Daumennagel herum. Sherlock Holmes. Aus einer Laune heraus hielt er seinen Finger auf den Namen und zwei Symbole erschienen darüber, ein Briefumschlag und ein Telefon. Er drückte rasch auf den Briefumschlag und fing an, eine Nachricht zu tippen.

'Es tut mir leid, okay? Komm wieder nach Hause.'

Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte er auf die Worte, dann löschte er sie wieder und fing von Neuem an. 

'Lass uns das vergessen. Kommst du heute nach Hause?'

Wie pathetisch, dachte John und löschte Buchstabe um Buchstabe, bis er nur noch auf den blinkenden Cursor auf einem leeren Bildschirm blickte.   
Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Holmes und er hatten seit Tagen kaum geredet. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, sahen sie beide woanders hin, teils aus Trotz, teils aus Hilflosigkeit. Sie schliefen jeder für sich, was bedeutete, dass John die ganze Nacht hindurch fror. 

'Es tut mir leid.'

Was war es eigentlich, dass ihm leid tat? Darauf hatte er keine Antwort, und solange er die nicht hatte, konnte er es auch nicht abschicken, oder? Außerdem: Holmes war derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte, oder? Abgesehen davon versetzte ihm der Gedanke an Holmes seit Neustem immer einen Stich in der Brust, als hätte ihm da jemand einen Holzspieß zwischen die Rippen gesetzt. Irgendwie war er wütend, das spürte er, und irgendwie war er traurig. Nein, nicht traurig, schlimmer. Enttäuscht. 

'Hast du das am Zaun wirklich vergessen, oder tust du nur so?'

Ohne dem vertrauten, warmen Körper neben sich schlief John nicht nur schlecht, ihm gingen auch merkwürdige Gedanken im Kopf herum. Er dachte an seine Mutter und stellte sich vor, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie hierher kommen und sehen würde, wie er lebte. Dass er jemanden außerhalb der Familie gefunden hatte, der zu seiner Familie geworden war. Blut war nicht dicker als Wasser, denn Liebe war stärker als Angst. Oder irgendwie so. Mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, die ihn fast erschreckte, wünschte er sich, ihr vorführen zu können, was für einen Weg er eingeschlagen hatte. 

Er steigerte sich in Zukunftsphantasien hinein. Stellte sich vor, wie Holmes und er irgendwann wegziehen würden, nach London vielleicht. Er wäre ein erfolgreicher Arzt, Holmes vielleicht ein Dozent am Imperial College. Sie hätten eine Wohnung irgendwo im zwanzigsten Stockwerk. Eines dieser großen amerikanischen Betten und die Vertrautheit darin. Eine typische moderne Einrichtung, viel weiß und Aluminium, viel Licht, das Wärme und Geborgenheit vermittelte, nicht diese spartanische Kälte, in der sie jetzt wohnten. Zusammen würden sie um die Häuser ziehen, sich nehmen, was sie brauchten, doch immer zueinander zurückkehren. 

Obwohl er einen Grad körperlicher Erschöpfung erreicht hatte, der es schon zur Qual werden ließ, einfach nur zu atmen, schlief er abends nicht mehr ein. Stundenlang lag er wach, hörte Musik oder träumte, wartete auf das Knarren im Flur, wenn Holmes auf die Türschwelle trat, die locker befestigt war, wartete auf seine Rückkehr. 

Und dann kam das Knarren nicht. 

Wo schlief er, wenn er nicht hier war? Wo und mit wem verbrachte er die Nacht? John fühlte sich hundeelend und unfähig, einen Konflikt zu lösen, der doch eigentlich lächerlich war, nur dass der eigentliche Streit, um den es dabei wirklich ging, gar nicht so lächerlich war.

Das Problem war, dass Sherlock nicht anerkennen wollte, dass er es mit den Drogen übertrieb. Für ihn blieb das alles im Rahmen, die Tabletten, das Koks, die unzähligen Joints. Da konnte John ihm tausendmal erklären, was sein ungesunder Konsum mit ihm machte, das zählte gar nicht. Hinzu kam, dass er es nicht schätzte, wenn John sich mit erhobenem Zeigefinger in sein Leben einmischte. Und John dachte oft, wie ähnlich sich Sherlock und sein Vater waren, wenn diese Substanzen ihre Kontrolle durchlässig werden ließen. Hatte er eine Gefahr nur gegen eine andere getauscht?

»Uhm... Hi. Du bist John, oder?« Er ließ sich Zeit damit, aufzublicken, aus seiner Welt zurückzukommen in die, die kollektiv geteilt wurde. Eine junge Frau stand vor ihm, in einer gelben Strumpfhose und einem weinroten Rock »Hi. Maria. Wir sind im selben Kurs bei Professor Coster.«

Dunkel erinnerte er sich da an was. An ein paar Augen, die in seine Richtung geblickt hatten. Er nickte und blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht hinter ihr. »Hi.«

Sie setzte sich neben ihn, schob den Gurt ihrer Tasche höher auf die Schulter. »Du siehst aber müde aus.« Verlegener Blick auf ihre Knie. 

John konnte ihr Herz praktisch rasen hören. Sie war eigentlich ganz hübsch, fand er. Blond und klein. Er mochte ihre Beine. »Ich schlafe zurzeit schlecht«, erwiderte John.

»Naja... brauchst du Hilfe beim Einschlafen?« Da wurde ihr wohl klar, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie errötete. »Ich meine, kann ich was tun, ich mein, so als... als...« Sie stöhnte und warf den Kopf in die Hände. »Tut mir leid«, krächzte sie durch ihre Finger, »Da sammle ich seit Wochen den Mut, um dich anzusprechen, und dann vermassele ich es so.«

Eine Feuerröte ergriff Besitz von seinem Gesicht. »Du...was?«

Sie kratzte sich nervös am Kopf, strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinters Ohr. Da saßen sie, verlegen bis unter die Haarspitzen. »Naja, du... bist mir halt aufgefallen. Meine Freunde sagen, du bist ähm... naja, dass du nicht, ich meine...«

»Bin ich nicht«, entgegnete John und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob er log oder nicht. Nun fing auch sein Herz an laut zu pochen, schnell und so, als hätte es Flügel. 

»Nicht?«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wirkte erleichtert. »Gut. Ich... es gibt so viele Geschichten über dich.«

John stutzte. »Geschichten?«

»Ja.« Wieder wich sie schüchtern seinem Blick aus. Ihr Profil beeindruckte ihn irgendwie. Es stand im totalen Gegensatz zu ihrem Verhalten. Die Adlernase und das leicht hervorstehende Kinn gaben ihr den Ausdruck eines Menschen, der forsch und unerschütterlich war, vielleicht sogar ein wenig bitter mit diesen Linien um ihre Mundwinkel. »Du sollst mit einem Mann zusammen wohnen, ähm, einem... naja... einem der mit Drogen zu tun hat.«

»Ach was?« John zog die Brauen hoch. 

»Ja. Tut mir leid, solche Gerüchte sind ja immer dumm. Du kommst mir so überhaupt nicht vor wie jemand aus dem Mileu.«

'Wenn du wüsstest', dachte John bloß.

»Oh, dein Becher ist leer. Möchtest du noch was? Tee, Kaffee? Ich lade dich ein.«

John steckte das Handy weg, ohne eine Nachricht geschrieben zu haben. Er nickte.

*

 

Er brachte Maria mit in den Club. Es war Wochenende und jeder schien einen Grund zu haben, sich was Nuttiges anzuziehen und sich volllaufen zu lassen. Holmes würdigte ihn keines Blickes. John sagte sich immer wieder, dass er nur zu ihm sah, um zu sehen, ob der ihn anschaute. Je weniger er schaute, desto mehr schaute John. 

Sie spielten Hip Hop und R'nB. Er versuchte, sich dazu zu bewegen und sah Maria dabei zu, wie sie unsicher hin und her schwankte. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich sein eigenes Bild, kurz bevor sie ihm ihre feuchten Lippen aufstülpte. Alles war weich und duftete nach Mädchen eben, es war rund und glatt. Als er seine Hände an ihren Seiten entlang gleiten ließ, irritierte ihn das maßlos. Es waren Kurven an Stellen, wo er sie einfach nicht erwartete. Er zwang sich dazu, sich zusammen zu reißen.

Maria hatte sich in Schale geworfen und es vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, aber es war John so ziemlich egal, was sie anhatte. Sie tanzten enger, er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und rutschte mit ihnen auf und auf, immer auf der Suche nach einer Position, auf denen es sich richtig anfühlte. 

Holmes lief an ihm vorbei. Seine Haare glänzten Blau im Licht. Warum entschuldigte der sich nicht einfach? Warum tat er so, als müsse John sich rechtfertigen, wo er es doch war, der Mist gebaut hatte?

John holte Drinks an der Bar. Holmes knutschte mit einem Typen hinterm Tresen herum, der wie der junge Robert Redford aussah. Sein weißes Hemd spannte auf dem Rücken, nackte Haut blitzte darunter hervor, immer wenn das farbwechselnde Licht auf weißgelb wechselte. Gemächlich drückte er ihn gegen einen der Getränkekühlschränke, als existierten die ganzen Tanzenden um sie herum gar nicht. Die Jeans saß knalleng. wahrscheinlich so eng wie bei Ganymed. 

Wie ferngesteuert gab er Maria einen Drink nach dem anderen aus. Irgendwann blieben die roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen, die sie bekommen hatte, nachdem John fahrig beim Tanzen nach ihren Brüsten getastet hatte. Sie fassten sich schön an, irgendwie. Gott, das war alles so verwirrend.

Holmes verschwand mit Robert Redford. John nahm Maria mit nach oben in die Wohnung. Sie zogen sich aus. Mechanisch küsste er sie, berührte sie, doch es berührte ihn nicht. Er dachte an gar nichts.  
Missionarsstellung. Es war ein Haufen Arbeit. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn auf ihr Gesicht. Er wischte ihn mit dem Daumen fort. Sir brabbelte was vor sich hin. John sah sie nicht an und hörte weg, weil es die Wahrscheinlichkeit noch senkte, in ihr zu kommen. Zuviel Stress, sagte er sich. Du lernst zuviel, arbeitest zu hart. Schläfst schlecht. Alles gute, falsche Gründe. 

Als seine Oberschenkelmuskel zu protestieren begannen, war ein Knarren vor der Tür zu hören (so leise waren sie). Johns Puls raste in die Höhe. Die Tür schwang langsam auf. Seine Stöße zielten das erste Mal, seit er ihn reingesteckt hatte. 

Maria schaute erschrocken zum Eingang, aber John sah nicht hin. Er wusste, wer den Raum betreten hatte, seine Nackenhaare spürten das. Er schloss seine Augen und stellte sich Holmes vor, wie er da stand und ihn ansah. In seinem weißem Hemd von vorhin, aber ohne Hose, nur in seinen Shorts. Lange schmale gerade Beine, die sich im Bett um seine wickelten. Der auffällige Leberfleck auf seinem Bauch. 

Feuer entbrannte irgendwo in seinem eigenen Bauch. Es kam spät, aber plötzlich fickte er sie praktisch von allein. Pointiert. Sie warf überrascht den Kopf nach hinten, er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre, küsste sie, biss sie leicht in die Unterlippe. Oft schlief Holmes mit seinem Gesicht an Johns Hals ein und sein warmer Atem hüllte ihn ein. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, weg von der Tür, und hielt ihr den Hals hin.

Stille von der Tür. John dachte an gar nichts, als er kam. Marias Stöhnen klang ab. Er wusste nicht, ob sie gekommen war, und wenn er ehrlich war, kümmerte es ihn auch nicht. Er gönnte sich vier Atemzüge Ruhe. Hastig zog er ihn raus, schlüpfte, ohne jemanden anzusehen, in seine Shorts und ging ins Bad. Seine Knie zitterten. 

Er blieb fast eine halbe Stunde unter der Dusche. 

Als er das Bad wieder verließ, war Maria verschwunden. An genau der Stelle, wo sie gelegen hatte, lag jetzt Holmes und rauchte. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Beine überschlagen. Er trug nur seine Briefs und das T-Shirt, das John sich vorhin ausgezogen hatte.

»Sehr subtil bist du nicht gerade.« John hatte kühl klingen wollen, aber er klang irgendwie unglücklich.

Holmes reagierte nicht, das Gesicht in Richtung Fenster gerichtet. John blieb neben der Matratze stehen und blickte auf ihn hinab. Er sah so groß aus. Beeindruckend, selbst in diesem Aufzug und unter diesen Umständen. Die Bettwäsche war klamm vom Schweiß. Er wünschte sich, ihn genauso zeichnen zu können, in dieser Pose, in diesem Licht.

John fragte nicht, wo Maria hingegangen war. Das war ihm alles egal. 

»Darf ich mich dazulegen?«, fragte er.

Holmes zuckte mit den Schultern, noch immer, ohne ihn anzusehen. »Mach doch. Ist deine Matratze.«

John legte sich hin, steckte er seinen Kopf halb unter Holmes Arm und griff nach seiner Hand, platzierte sie da, wo sie meistens gelegen hatte. An seiner Brust, irgendwo über seinem Herzen. Holmes deckte sie zu, drückte die Zigarette aus und nahm seine Hand nicht weg, atmete ihm gegen den Hals. Mhhh. 

 

*

 

Am Montag sah er Maria in der Uni wieder. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie das ganze Wochenende durchgeheult. Stoisch blickte er nach vorn und bekam praktisch nichts von der Vorlesung mit. Seit der Nacht kein Wort von Holmes. Er zog sein Handy nicht mehr hervor, um sich entschuldigen zu wollen. Es hatte sich zuviel angehäuft.

Jeden Tag, wenn er nach Hause kam, erwartete er, dass Holmes Sachen verschwunden waren. Sie blieben, doch ihr Besitzer ließ sich selten blicken.

Donnerstagmorgen. Grau vor den Fenstern. Holmes Matratze unbenutzt. John stand nur sehr schwerfällig auf, übernächtigt, mit einem schlechten Geschmack im Mund peilte er das Bad an. 

Das Licht war an. Holmes lag mit geschlossenen Augen in der kleinen Badewanne, für die er viel zu groß war. Ein Bein hing über dem Beckenrand, mit dem anderen Fuß stützte er sich an der Armatur ab. Kein Schaum auf der Oberfläche. Er hatte Kopfhörer auf, hinter ihm lag sein Telefon. Die Musik war so laut, dass John sie auch hören konnte. Eines von Händels Konzerten. Ohrenbetäubend.

Die nassen Locken klebten ihm am Kopf. Sie glänzten schwarz vor dem weißen Porzellan der Wanne, vor den weißen und hellblauen Fliesen an der Wand. Es sah so erschreckend intim aus, als hätte er ihn bei etwas Heimlichem erwischt, etwas, dass man nur allein tat und niemals in Gesellschaft.  
Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er musste aufs Klo. 

Holmes öffnete die Augen, als John gerade beschlossen hatte, unten im Club pinkeln zu gehen. John erstarrte. Für die Dauer einer Sekunde sah er nach vorn, dann zur Decke. John schluckte. Holmes drehte den Kopf nach rechts und zuckte hektisch zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. John sah zum ersten Mal, wie er seine Augen aufriss, weil er sich erschreckt hatte.  
Vielleicht verlor er ja den Verstand, aber Johns Herz dehnte sich plötzlich in seiner Brust aus und wurde ganz warm, zerfloss in der Hitze, zerfloss im Angesicht dessen, dass er unabsichtlich einem Moment der Schwäche beiwohnte, zerfloss und strömte dann in den Magen. 

»Tut mir leid«, sagte John schnell. »Ich dachte nicht, dass du... ähm... ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.«  
Er ging unten aufs Klo.

*

 

Freitag kam er spät aus der Bibliothek nach Hause. Er hörte die Geräusche schon im Flur. Das war dann wohl die Revanche. Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange.  
Die Tür schwang nach innen auf. Drinnen lief eine Party. Musik, Gedämpftes Licht, Holmes stand mitten im Raum und ließ sich einen blasen. Der Typ sah aus wie Ende Vierzig. Johns Auftauchen schien seinen Enthusiasmus nicht zu stören, aber John störte es. 

Ihnen den Rücken zudrehend warf er seinen Rucksack und seine Jacke auf die Matratze und grub in Holmes Mantel nach einem Joint. Er fand einen, zündete ihn an und sah aus dem Fenster, während sich das Geschehen hinter ihm verdichtete. 

So konnte es nicht weitergehen. 

Sie taten einander mit Absicht weh und jeder hatte seine guten Gründe dafür. Wie dumm war er gewesen, zu denken, dass es gut für sie war, nie darüber zu reden? So zu tun, also wäre all das nie passiert? Es war passiert. Holmes wäre mit ihm fortgelaufen. Holmes hatte ihn aufgenommen, nach Jahren ohne Kontakt, als John nichts hatte. Holmes liebte ihn. Und er? 

John drehte sich um. Holmes Hände hatten sich in den Haaren des Typs verfangen. Die Geräusche machten ihn ganz krank.

Was willst du ihm noch alles antun, dachte John, bis du ihm glaubst, was dir so schwerfällt, es einem anderen zu glauben?

Ohne zu fragen nahm er die Autoschlüssel vom Tisch, hob seine Jacke auf und verließ die Wohnung, das Gras noch im Mundwinkel.

Tracy Chapman im Radio. Auf der Höhe der Long Bridge begannen, die Tränen an seinen Wangen herunterzulaufen. Er gab keinen Ton von sich, wischte sie sich nur ab und zu ab.

Victor machte ihm auf. John legte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Er konnte nicht mehr. Es ging nicht mehr so weiter.

Auf dem Dach des Hauses sahen sie gemeinsam, wie die Sonne aufging. Sie ließ sich blicken und kaum hatte sie ihre Form vollständig über dem Horizont offenbart, verdunkelte sich der Himmel wieder. Dichte grauen Wolken schwebten unheilvoll über Chesterfield und von einer Sekunde auf die andere schüttete es wie aus Eimern.

Auf dem Rückweg holte John sich einen Kaffee. Viel Verkehr. Keine Tränen mehr, der Himmel weinte jetzt für ihn. 

Die Wohnungstür stand offen. Holmes lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und sah auf, als John hereinkam. Er sah für seine Verhältnisse ganz schön scheiße aus.

»Was hast du genommen?«, fragte John und warf den Schlüssel auf den Tisch zurück.

»K. Oxy, damit ich leichter runterkomme.« 

»Das muss aufhören.« John war überrascht, wie entschlossen er klang.

»Fick dich.«

»Sehr erwachsen, Sherlock. Wir müssen uns unterhalten.«

»Mir war klar, dass du das sagen wirst.« Die Verbitterung in Holmes Stimme war deutlich herauszuhören. »Aber Victor? Das ist erbärmlich. Sogar für dich.«

»Was ist mit ihm?«, wollte John wissen und griff nach einem leeren Glas auf dem Tisch, um es mit Leitungswasser zu füllen. Der Kaffee hatte einen Nachgeschmack hinterlassen.

»Hat er dich gefickt, ja? War es gut? Oh, ich wette, es war gut.«

John trank in großen Schlucken. »Wir habens nicht getan.«

Holmes rollte mit den Augen. Er trug eine Jeans und sonst nichts. Er wirkte ausgezehrt. »Erzähl mir keine scheiße. Ich hab schon als Kind nicht an Märchen geglaubt.«

»Ruf ihn doch an und frag ihn selbst.«

»Warum sollte ich? Das geht mich nichts an.« Selbst Holmes Lachen klang bitter. Anscheinend hatte auch er die Grenze erreicht. 

»Liebst du mich noch?« John stellte die Frage, ohne, dass sie von einer Spur Gefühl begleitet wurde.

»Nein.«

Eine Pause trat ein. »Ich liebe dich auch nicht.« John stellte das leere Glas auf dem Tisch ab, zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und brachte danach das Durcheinander seiner Haare in Ordnung.

»Ich weiß.« Ein schmerzhaftes Flüstern.

John, mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster und dem Rücken zu ihm, machte den Gürtel seiner Jeans auf. »Ich liebe dich wirklich nicht.« Er streifte sie ab und öffnete dann das Fenster. Draußen war es hell, er hörte die Vögel auf den Telefonmasten sitzen und singen.  
Beide Socken zog er aus und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden.

»Ich glaube, ich liebe dich schon seit Monaten nicht, vielleicht Jahren. Schon bevor du mich hier aufgenommen hast. Ich hab dich mal angerufen, aber du hattest wohl inzwischen eine neue Nummer.« Er wusste gar nicht, warum er ihm das erzählte. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Das Shirt, dass er trug, roch nach Schweiß, also entledigte er sich dem Kleidungsstück.  
»Ich hab dir nie danke gesagt. Dass du mich gerettet hast. Als mein Dad...«

»Ich war ein kompletter Idiot damals.« Soviel hatte Holmes seit zwei Wochen nicht zu John gesagt. 

»Ja, ich weiß.« John sprach sehr leise, aber klar. 

»Vielleicht wird es ja irgendwann wieder normal mit euch.« 

Sie beide wussten, dass Holmes log, aber John war es egal. Er tat es für ihn. »Es wird nie wieder gut werden«, antwortete John ihm und griff nach einem frischen Shirt, noch immer, ohne sich umzudrehen. »Aber wenn ich bei dir bin, habe ich das Gefühl, ich kann es aushalten.« Sein Herz schien sich bei den Worten schmerzhaft zusammenzupressen und er hielt inne. Das war das erste Mal, dass er jemandem so richtig seine Gefühle gestand. Es fühlte sich grauenvoll an, als schließe man sich selbst in einen Käfig ein und gäbe den Schlüssel weg.  
»Es tut mir leid. Alles, wie weh ich dir getan habe. Dass ich dich nie gefragt habe, wie du dich dabei fühlst.«

»Ich bin zäh.«

»Ja.« John drehte sich um. Sherlock saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und sah völlig verloren aus. Er blickte nach unten, auf seine eigenen, nackten Füße. »Das bist du.«

Stille schloss sich an. Die Welt wehte durch das offene Fenster herein, machte auf sich aufmerksam, als wolle sie daran erinnern, dass dies kein in sich geschlossenes Universum war. 

»Als ich dich da vor zwei Wochen aus dem blöden Pub geholt habe, an dem Tag, wo die Demo war... ich wollte dich über den verdammten Zaun kriegen, denn die Typen sahen mächtig nach Ärger aus. Ich hab zu dir gesagt, ich will dein Freund sein, wenn du es darüber schaffst.«

Holmes sah endlich auf. »Ich weiß. Und ich hab es darüber geschafft.«

»Du hast es nicht vergessen?«

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. »Ich bitte dich. Mein Gehirn ist zuverlässiger als jede Festplatte.«

»Warum hast du-?

»Ich wollte es uns leichter machen. Wenn ich so tun würde, als wäre das nie passiert, dann wäre es leichter für uns. Du hast die letzten Jahre wieder und wieder so einen Zaun gebaut und gewartet, ob ich es darüber schaffe, und ich hab es noch jedes Mal geschafft. Und dann hast du immer einen noch größeren Zaun erschaffen.«

Jetzt war es an John, den Blick zu senken. »Warum hast du das bloß auf dich genommen? Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dir sagen soll. Was du alles getan hast... ich bin das vielleicht nicht wert.«

Holmes zuckte mit den Schultern. »Darauf hab ich keine Antwort.«

John lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Ist auch egal. Auf jeden Fall... ich wollte nur sagen, ich halte mein Versprechen.«

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. 

»Wenn du noch willst«, fügte John hinzu. 

Holmes sah aus wie ein Zwölfjähriger. Nervös zerwuschelte er sich das Haar. »Ähm... also... ähm ja. Okay.«

»Gut. Okay«, wiederholte John. Peinliches Schweigen. Räuspern. »Ich geh dann jetzt schlafen.«

Sie lagen nebeneinander auf der Matratze, ohne sich zu berühren. Es war hell im Raum und roch nach letzten Rauchschwaden. Die Bettwäsche knisterte jedes Mal, wenn sich einer der beiden bewegte. 

»Hast du noch Angst?«, fragte Holmes nach einer Weile ganz leise. Er lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht Johns Rücken zugewandt.

»Wovor?«, murmelte John mit geschlossenen Augen zurück.

»Was?«

»Wovor sollte ich Angst haben?«

»Du hast letztes Mal gesagt... ach, vergiss es. Spielt keine Rolle.«

»Hm«, machte John schläfrig. Der Kaffee schien keine Wirkung gehabt zu haben, oder es war die schiere Erschöpfung, aber er war todmüde. »Schlaf jetzt.«

Während er einschlief, spürte er, wie sich ein Arm um ihn legte, wie warmer Atem vertraut gegen seinen Hals stieß.

»John? Schläfst du schon?«, nuschelte es in sein Ohr.

»Ja.«

»Tut mir leid. Dass ihr dir neulich auf die Schuhe gekotzt habe. Und dass du mich abholen musstest.«

»Is' ok.«

Stille. Dann: 

»Nimm es morgen nicht zurück, ja?«

»Hm.«

»John?«

»Hm.«

»Weil wenn du es zurücknimmst...«

»Ich nehm's nich' zurück, schlaf jetz.« John spürte, wie er wegdriftete. Seine Gedanken schwammen auseinander, und formten sich zu einer Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht wieder zusammen. Victor, auf einem alten Sessel sitzend, ein Bier in der Hand und eine Zigarette, hatte ihm zugehört.

'Genauso ist das. Du verliebst dich und eine zeitlang ist alles schön. Du fühlst dich so leicht und so, als hätte alles einen Sinn, du spürst dein eigenes Herz schlagen und die ganzen Purzelbäume, die dein Magen macht.' Versonnenes Lächeln. 'Es gibt kein großartigeres Gefühl. Und manchmal, wenn es ganz still ist, kannst du schon spüren, wie vergänglich es ist. Dass in der Sekunde, in der es beginnt, es bereits wieder in der Auflösung ist.'

Selbst wenn ich damit Recht habe, dachte John und wurde eins mit den Federn in seinem Kopfkissen, muss ich es wenigstens versuchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Band Of Horses, 'No one's gonna love you'


	27. Chapter 27

and you, you can be mean   
and I, I'll drink all the time  
cause we're lovers, and that is a fact  
yes we're lovers and that is that.

*

 

John:

 

Ich ziehe eine Schnute. »Mir tut der Arsch weh.«

Du lachst, liegst auf dem Rücken, lachst kehlig und gemein. Dein ganzer Brustkorb bebt und ich überlege, ob ich beleidigt sein soll. 

»Ich meine es ernst«, sage ich zu dir. 

»Du gewöhnst dich daran.« Dein Tonfall tröpfelt auf mich hinab wie vergossener Spätburgunder und fuck it, jetzt bin ich beleidigt. 

»Bild dir ja nichts ein«. Ich will was Cooles tun, mir eine Kippe anzünden oder so, aber du hast keine Zigaretten mehr und ich kann meine nicht finden. »Das nächste Mal machen wie es umgekehrt.«

»Nein, werden wir nicht. Umgekehrt läuft nicht.«

Na reizend. Du machst die Ansagen, schon klar. 

Doch das Glück ist auf meiner Seite. Als kleiner Bruder einer Lesbe, die mehr Testosteron im Körper hat als Silvester Stallone in seinen besten Zeiten, kenne ich mich mit Reviermarkiererei bestens aus. Geschmeidig soll es aussehen, ob es mir gelingt, weiß ich nicht, aber ich setze mich auf und greife nach dem Kleidungsstück neben mir. Dein weißes Hemd. Ich streife es mir über. »So... also. Es war wirklich nett, aber ich bin nicht schwul, das weiß ich jetzt. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, mir da klar zu werden.«

Ich schwöre, ich kann hören, dass du einen Herzaussetzer hast. Mein Grinsen lässt sich nicht unterdrücken, leider, und im nächsten Moment hast du mich schon durchschaut und stürzt dich auf mich. Ich werde in die Matratze gedrückt.

Nackte Haut ist warm. Dein Kopf liegt halb auf meiner Schulter und du murmelst eine halbherzige Beleidigung. Ich umarme dich, streichle deinen nackten Rücken. Deine Haare sind vollkommen zerwühlt und noch ein bisschen feucht. Ich hab solchen Durst vom ganzen Knutschen und vom Atmen durch den Mund, aber ich möchte nicht aufstehen. Noch nicht. 

Du schiebst ein Knie über mein Becken. Noch mehr Körperkontakt. 

»Schwule haben statistisch gesehen einen durchschnittlich größeren Schwanz als Heten«, nuschelst du in meine Schulter. »Fällt mir nur grad ein.« Du stützt dich auf Füße und Hände, so, dass du zwischen uns an mir runter sehen kannst. »Also vielleicht bist du doch ne Hete.«

Ich ziehe dich an den Haaren, muss aber lachen, vielleicht auch, weil sich meine Hand da ganz wohl fühlt. Doch, ja. Ich lasse sie liegen. 

Unter uns wummert der Bass, es ist mitten in der Nacht und der Club wird noch Stunden geöffnet sein. Einzelne Stimmen sind nicht auszumachen, aber vielleicht bin ich auch taub von deinem Stöhnen. Unten tanzen sie, pressen ihre Leiber aneinander, schwitzen und genießen. Oben tanzen wir, pressen unsere Körper aufeinander, schwitzen und genießen einander. Weil da unten so viel Lärm gemacht wird, kommt es mir in unserer Wohnung noch viel stiller vor. 

Unsere Wohnung. Oh man. Ich stecke mittendrin. 

»Ich muss runter«, brummt es an meinem Hals. Deine Küsse kitzeln mich, oder gibt es sonst einen Grund, warum ich nicht aufhören kann, zu lächeln? »Krieg ich mein Hemd wieder?«

»Dann musst du es dir selbst holen.« 

Wir enden in einem Knäuel aus Gliedmaßen, Lippen, einem weißen Hemd und rosa Zuckerwatte.

\---------

Ich werde vor dir wach, stehle mich aus dem Bett wie ein heimlicher Liebhaber. Koche mir Kaffee und nehme ihn mit nach draußen. Rauche eine Zigarette. Kindergeschrei und Schleifgeräusche aus der Ferne. Kindergarten und Autowerkstatt und Frühling und alles ist so banal. 

Die Naht meiner Jogginghose geht am Knöchel auf. Ich pule daran herum. Mir ist kalt. Trage ein kariertes Baumwollhemd und streiche mir die Haare aus der Stirn. Muss mal wieder Haare waschen. Und mich rasieren. Ich fühle mich ein bisschen außer mir. So geht das schon die ganze Woche. 

Hinter mir geht die Tür auf und mein Magen zieht sich zusammen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wallt Hitze auf, flimmert wie in der Wüste. Ich bleibe sitzen und sehe geradeaus, selbst, als sich deine Finger in meine Haare schieben. Vertraut. Ich hab zuviel Angst, dich anzusehen. Angst, dass du sehen wirst, wie leicht mein Herz ist.

Du sagst nichts, setzt dich neben mich auf die eine Stufe, die man nehmen muss, wenn man den Club betreten will. Behände zündest du dir eine Kippe an und schweigst weiter.  
Ich möchte lächeln aus unerklärlichen Gründen. Ich möchte aufspringen und es den Kindern erzählen und den Automechanikern. Ich hab zuviel Angst, dich anzusehen. Angst, du könntest sehen, wie verdammt glücklich ich bin.

Der Kaffee schmeckt heiß und süß. Er duftet nach unserer Vorstadtidylle von weißer Bettwäsche, Kindergeschrei und albernem Gekicher unter der Decke. Du stößt den Rauch aus und drehst dich zu mir, aus dem Augenwinkel näherst du dich mir und küsst mich auf die Schläfe. Ich hab zuviel Angst, dich anzusehen. Angst, dass du mir ansiehst, dass ich das, was du letzte Nacht mit mir gemacht hast, immer wieder mit dir machen würde. 

Ich blicke auf deine Hände, weil sie harmloser sind. Sie halten die Zigarette. Miteinander verschränkte Finger. Unkontrollierbare Kapriolen in meiner Brust, jedes Mal, wenn ich Luft hole, wenn ich mir bewusst werde, dass jetzt noch ein anderer Körper in meinem Raum existiert. 

Du ziehst wortlos an deiner Kippe, wie ich es dich tausend Mal habe machen sehen. Lenkst meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Lippen. Kein richtiger Kuss seit gestern Nacht. Bin ganz ausgehungert. 

Wir gehen wieder rein. Du verschwindest im Bad und ich ziehe mich um, sehe mir dabei einen Nachrichtensendung auf deinem Laptop an. Tom Waits singt für dich, während du in der Badewanne liegst. Bestimmt rauchst du wieder. 'And I hope that you don't fall in love with me'.   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtLVXBqfqBY&spfreload=10

Vielleicht, denke ich, als ich meinen Gürtel umlege und nachlässig auf dem kleinen Bildschirm einen politischen Kommentar verfolge, hast du ja auch Angst, mich anzusehen.

Ich schalte das Laptop aus und räume auf. Aufgerissene Kondomhüllen, leere Tassen, eine Socke, die entweder dir gehört oder mir oder uns. Mache das Bett zum ersten Mal, seit ich hier wohne. Möchte mich am Liebsten hineinfallen lassen und die Augen schließen und von den Dingen träumen, die jetzt vor mir liegen.

Tom Waits hat seine Melancholie bei dir abgeladen. Ich höre einen Rasierapparat und das geradezu peinlich kitschige Adagio Sostenuto aus Rachmaninovs zweitem Klavierkonzert. Ich kannte mich vor dir nicht gut aus in der klassischen Musik, hätte Mahler und Offenbach nicht auseinander halten können, auch wenn man mir eine Million Pfund geboten hätte. Irgendwie, ohne dass ich es bemerkte, ist es mir wichtig geworden, weil es dir wichtig ist.

Als du herauskommt, wage ich es zum ersten Mal, dir in die Augen zu gucken.

And I think that I just fell in love with you.

Du bist vollständig angezogen. Der Kragen sitzt perfekt, das Weiß deines Hemdes blendet in den Augen. Du duftest gut, erwachsen, erwachsener, als du bist. Ha. Ich alleine weiß, wie albern du dich mit mir im Bett wälzen kannst.

Moment, eigentlich stimmt das gar nicht. Aber irgendwie spielt es auch keine Rolle. Ich will gar nicht der Erste sein. Ich will der Letzte sein.

»Hey«, krächze ich und sehne mich so sehr nach einem Kuss, dass mir ganz schwindlig ist.

Du lächelst, legst den Kopf schief, ziehst eine Augenbraue provokativ hoch und meine Knie weichen auf, ich brauche diesen Kuss jetzt unbedingt. Wacklig gehe ich ein paar Schritte, während du dir Schlüssel und Handy einsteckst. Als ich vor dir stehe, weiß ich plötzlich nicht, wie ich es anfangen soll und werde ganz verlegen. Du kommst mir größer vor als sonst, oder vielleicht bin ich auch nur geschrumpft. 

Drei kleine Leberflecke bilden ein fast perfektes Dreieck auf deinem Hals, Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen.

»Ist dir auch so schwindlig?«, frage ich dich, nur um was zu sagen.

Du küsst mich. In meinem Kopf dröhnt es. Deine Hände legen sich unter meinen Kiefer, stützen meinen Kopf, der sich in den Nacken legt. Ich schlucke, lasse die Augen geschlossen. Wir haben schon intensivere Küsse geteilte, welche, die bitter waren, oder verzweifelt, grausam und hämisch und süß, zart und verspielt, feucht und warm und gierig.

Aber keinen, der mehr bedeutet hat. Wir haben uns etabliert, was immer das auch heißt. Der Anfang von etwas ist die schöne Zeit, an die man zurückdenkt, wenn es vorbei ist, und an diesen Kuss werde ich mich erinnern.

Wie betäubt lösen wir ihn auf. Ich schlucke das sentimentale Gewäsch runter, dass mir in der Kehle sitzt. »Ich treff mich mit Mrs Hudson, bin schon spät dran«, flüsterst du in meine Haare. »Du kannst mitkommen.«

»Nein, fahr du. Wir sehen uns ja nachher.« Schüchtern sehe ich dich an, die grauen Augen, die mir ein bisschen unheimlich sind, mustern mich wohlwollend. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Irgendwie ist es mir echt peinlich, wie verknallt ich bin. Ich versuche es mit ganzem Herzen zu verbergen, aber ich platze vor Zuneigung und Lust und Angst und Hunger aus allen Nähten und mir ist immer noch schwindlig. 

Weil es Samstag ist, lasse ich mir Zeit. Du steigst in deinen Wagen und fährst davon. Ich esse etwas, gehe für eine halbe Stunde in dein Büro und hacke ungeübt auf dem Klavier herum, fange ein Buch an und lasse es nach ein paar Seiten wieder sein, weil ich mich nicht konzentrieren kann. In meinem Magen hat sich ein heftiges Ziehen breit gemacht. Lege mich mit dem Rücken flach auf dem Boden, höre deine Top 25 Playlist auf dem Laptop und rauche. Ich genieße. Wie jeder Ton, jedes Wort, jede tonale Wendung ihre Bedeutung hat im Prozess unser Beziehung. Die 3 Minuten 20 Sekunden Song tragen mich in die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft und die ganze Zeit denke ich bloß an dich. Hier beobachtet mich keiner. Hier darf ich's sein. 

Als ich es zeitlich für vertretbar halte, gehe ich hinunter in den Club und mixe ich mir einen Gin Tonic. Laufe um den Tresen herum und will das Glas abstellen, als hinter mir die Tür aufgeht.

»Hallo John.«

Mir rutscht fast der Drink aus der Hand. Ich stelle ihn ab, bevor ich mich umdrehe, aber ich weiß, ich hab mich nicht verhört.

James Moriarty steht in der Tür und sieht noch exakt so aus wie damals. Dasselbe jungenhafte Gesicht und dieselben Augen, die gar keinen Bezug zu seinen Zügen haben. Sie sehen leer aus, und obwohl ich Moriarty praktisch gar nicht kenne, habe ich das Gefühl, in ihm sieht es wirklich leer aus. Er wirkt viel zu jung für den altmodischen Anzug, den er trägt, inklusive der Weste und einem Schlips, der auch einem Bestatter gut zu Gesicht gestanden hätte.

»Erinnerst du dich an mich?«, fragt er und berührt die Wand, als er an ihr entlang auf mich zugeht. Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss. Ich bereue, nicht das große Deckenlicht angeschaltet zu haben, als ich vorhin den Clubraum betrat. Moriarty verschmilzt mit den Schatten als wäre er selbst einer.

»Ja. Natürlich. Wie geht's?« Überraschenderweise hört man meiner Stimme nicht an, was für eine Angst ich habe. 

»Prächtig. Du bist doch Barkeeper hier, oder? Hat man mir erzählt, ich selbst bin nicht so der Clubgänger.« Abfällig sieht er sich um, betrachtet die schäbige Einrichtung. »Unterhalten wir uns doch bei einem Drink.«

»Was willst du?«, frage ich und rühre mich nicht.

»Kein Grund unhöflich zu werden.« Moriarty lächelt mich an. Er setzt sich an den Tresen und zieht meinen Gin & Tonic zu sich heran, schnüffelt daran, trinkt. Seine Art zu trinken jagt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, er drückt sich das Glas so gierig an die Lippen, dass etwas danebengeht und auf den Tresen tropft.

Hinter der Bar mixe ich mir einen neuen. Meine Hände sind vollkommen ruhig und entspannt, aber mein Bauch zieht sich zusammen, weil ich jederzeit damit rechne, dass die Situation eskaliert. Was auch immer er will, es wird nichts Gutes sein. 

Moriarty leckt sich über die Lippen. »Hat er dich also endlich gekriegt.«

Ich greife nach der Zange und klemme einen Eiswürfel ein.

Er spricht einfach weiter, während ich so tue, als könne ich ihn nicht hören. »Sherlock ist einer der Menschen, die, wenn sie haben, was sie wollen, weiterziehen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.«

Eine halbe Scheibe Limette ins Glas.

»Seine Stärke kommt wie bei allen Menschen aus seinem Schmerz, John. Er braucht dich nicht, er braucht den Kummer, den er durch dich empfindet. Glückliche Menschen sind oberflächliche Idioten. Guck dich an.«

»Ich war immer unglücklich«, platze ich heraus, ohne darüber nach zu denken.

Moriarty lächelt. »Wer kein Glück kennt, kann demzufolge auch nicht unglücklich sein.«

Es bricht aus der Mitte meines Bauches heraus. Meine Wut entflammt ganz plötzlich über seine anmaßenden Worte. Wut ist gut. Wut gibt mir Kraft und macht meine Angst glasig, so dass ich durch sie hindurchsehen kann, mag sie auch nichts von ihrer beeindruckenden Präsenz eingebüßt haben. »Ich könnte den ganz Tag damit verbringen, mit dir darüber zu philosophieren, was für ein Mensch Sherlock ist«, antworte ich. »Er ist jemand, der mir vertraut. Er ist jemand, der mich nie im Stich lassen würde, ganz egal, was mir passiert. Er ist jemand, der sich nachts an meine Brust drückt, wenn er verwundbar ist. Er hat damals nur mit dir geschlafen, weil ich nicht interessiert war. Und kaum haben wir drei Worte miteinander gewechselt, verlässt er dich.« Ich genieße die Genugtuung mehr, als ich sollte. »Nein, warte. Dazu hättet ihr ja zusammen sein müssen.«

Jim Moriarty sieht mich einfach nur an. Es regt sich keine Emotion, oder wenn, dann ist sie nicht für mein Auge sichtbar. Sherlock hätte etwas gesehen, da bin ich mir sicher, aber ich habe nicht seine Fähigkeiten.

»Keiner von uns war der Erste«, sagt er nur, so sanft, als würde er zu einem Kind sprechen. In seinen Augen bin ich das vielleicht auch. 

Da ist sie wieder, diese mir unerklärlich beliebte Annahme, dass es zählt, der Erste zu sein. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. 

»Er hieß James Marsters. Der war erst 15 damals und wir nicht viel älter.«

Ich will das nicht hören, aber noch viel weniger will ich es mir anmerken lassen.

Moriarty trinkt das Glas aus. »Er war bettelarm, blond und introvertiert. Ein Bücherwurm. Sherlock traf ihn, als er einen Buchhalter bespitzelte, weil er glaubte, er schlafe mit seiner Mutter.« Moriarty verdrehte die Augen. »Niemals hatte der eine Affäre mit der hochnäsigen Mrs Holmes. Aber Sherlock hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Rätsel und Geheimnisse.«

Zum zwanzigsten Mal wische ich den Tresen ab und sehe nicht auf. Mein Drink steht unberührt an der Seite.

»James war der Sohn dieses Buchhalters und hat Sherlock angehimmelt. Es war das Übliche, Mr Marsters stellte eine schwache Vaterfigur da mit seinem Stottern und seiner devoten Natur. Sherlock nahm seine Rolle ein und James folgte ihm überall hin. Es fing harmlos an. Blicke, kleine Berührungen, Insiderwitze, getuschelte Bekenntnisse. Sie nahmen hin und wieder zusammen was, erst nur hin und wieder, dann täglich. Der gewöhnliche zusammen-gegen-den-Rest-Der-Welt-Unsinn, du kennst das ja. James hätte alles getan, um Sherlock zu halten. Eigentlich hat er alles getan.«

Ich spüre seine Blicke plötzlich intensiv auf mir ruhen und weiß, gleich wird er etwas sagen, von dem er ausgeht, dass es mich verletzt. 

»Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass James keine Schwuchtel ist wie wir. Sherlock liebte das, sie zu verwirren, er verknallte sich damals regelmäßig in Jungs, die er nicht haben konnte. Aber bei James war es besonders schlimm. Er spielte mit ihm, ließ ihn an sich ran und stieß ihn weg, nur um ihn dann noch näher heranzulassen. Das Erbe des Vaters, James war so schwach wie seine Gene ihm die Grenzen setzten. Nicht eine Sekunde zweifelte er an Sherlock und ihm gefiel das sichtlich. Er hat ihn dazu gebracht, dass er James praktisch vor den Augen seiner katholischen Mutter gefickt hat. Sie hat ihn rausgeworfen, wie du dir vorstellen kannst. Der Junge war fünfzehn, komplett durcheinander und obdachlos. Und Sherlock hat die Macht genossen, die er über ihn hatte. Und als James ihm nichts mehr zu geben hatte, ließ er ihn fallen.«

Obwohl ich darauf vorbereitet bin, tun seine Worte weh. Es hat nicht das Geringste mit mir zu tun, und trotzdem fühlt es sich an, als schütte mir jemand Eis in die Magengrube. Dabei vergesse ich sogar, weiter zu wischen.

»Die Mutter gab dem Vater die Schuld und der flippte aus. Er wollte den Sohn zurückholen, der sich inzwischen mit den falschen Leuten rumtrieb, das Zeug auf der Straße verkaufte, wenn er sich nicht selbst zudröhnte. Wenn du einmal dazugehörst, ist es fast unmöglich, da wieder auszusteigen, weil das die einzigen Menschen sind, die dich noch akzeptieren.«

Ich kann nicht anders, ich sehe auf und betrachte Moriarty, der an seinen Stirnfransen zupft, dieser Frisur, die dazu beiträgt, dass er noch immer aussieht wie sechzehn. Er schaut ins Leere und wirkt noch hohler als zuvor. Ich frage mich, ob er da nicht auch wenigstens ein bisschen von sich selbst spricht. 

»Der Vater drehte durch, lauerte seinem Sohn auf. Die instabile Beziehung der beiden pervertierte sich in einen krankhaften Wahn. Der Junge hätte alles zerstört, und ja, irgendwie hatte er das auch. Sie kämpften miteinander und Mr Marsters legte seinem Sohn einen Gürtel um den Hals und zog zu.«

Ich zucke bei dem Wort Gürtel merklich zusammen. 

»Ein beliebtes Instrument«, lächelt Moriarty gehässig, aber ich verkneife mir eine weitere verräterische Reaktion und fahre mit dem Saubermachen fort. »Er kam davon. Verzweifelt suchte er wieder Kontakt zu Sherlock, der glorreichen Heldenfigur, die ihm nur Unglück gebracht hatte. Es war erbärmlich, er sah nicht nur aus wie ein Junkie, er stank auch wie einer. Acht Monate, nachdem sie sich kennengelernt haben, war der blonde Engel tief gefallen. Sherlock hatte sich des Unschuldigen bemächtigt und es so tief in den Dreck gezogen, dass es ihn selbst anwiderte. Er wies ihn erneut ab.«

So still bin ich, so ruhig, dass ich fühle, wie die Luft im Abluftfilter weit über mir zirkuliert. 

»Eine Woche später lief der Junge in ein Auto, als er auf der Flucht vor seinem durchgeknallten Vater war. Er war auf der Stelle tot. Dieses eine Mal war das Schicksal wenigstens gnädig zu ihm.«

Er muss es nicht aussprechen, ich sehe die Parallelen zu mir selbst. »Sherlock hat also einen Typ«, sage ich so lässig, wie ich es fertig bringe. In Wahrheit bin ich paralysiert. 

Langsam erhebt er sich vom Barhocker und streckt sich. »Wir sind doch alte Freunde, Johnny. Ich meine es nur gut mit dir. Das ist zehn Jahre her. Er ist jetzt erwachsen. Aber wie ich höre, behandelt er seine Männer noch immer sehr hart. Nun ja, wenigstens fickt er sie auch so.« Es fällt ihm schwer, nicht laut loszulachen, ich kann es ihm ansehen.

»Verpiss dich.«

Jetzt lacht er, das Gesicht, so unschuldig es sonst wirken mag, zu einer garstigen Maske verzerrt. »Wenn sie dich eines Tages von der Straße kratzen, werde ich zusehen. Und dann hole ich mir wieder, was mir gehört.«

Wie betäubt bleibe ich zurück, als Moriarty durch die Tür verschwindet, die ihn vor einer Ewigkeit ausgespuckt zu haben schien. 

 

\---

 

Ich brauche frische Luft. Mit Musik über Kopfhörer und Zigaretten bewaffnet ziehe ich durch die Straßen und laufe den ganzen Weg bis zum Rodwell Friedhof. Chesterfield hat zwei Friedhöfe, doch der in der Stadt ist seit über zwanzig Jahren geschlossen, soweit ich weiß. Wenn es einen Grab mit dem Namen gibt, dann liegt es in Rodwell.

Es dauert fast die halbe Nacht, bis ich es mit meiner Taschenlampe finde, und ich habe noch Glück, es liegt nicht weit vom Friedhofstor entfernt. Der Stein ist bröcklig, schlechte Qualität. Keine Blumen oder eine andere Art von Bepflanzung. Die Gravur ist wenig aussagekräftig, es steht nur der Name darauf und die Lebensdaten. Mehr nicht.

Natürlich bin ich mir bewusst, dass Moriarty gelogen haben kann, oder es zumindest ausgeschmückt hat. Es kann alles ganz anders gewesen sein, doch dieser Sherlock, den er da beschrieben hat, ähnelt dem Menschen, den ich aus meiner Schulzeit kenne. Arrogant und von grausamer Schönheit, kalt. Sie waren jung damals und wenn man in diesem Alter ist, gehört es dazu, Dinge zu tun, für die man sich den Rest seines Lebens schämen wird. Aber so etwas? 

Mein Handy gibt einen einzelnen Ton von sich. Eine Textnachricht. 

Wo bist du?

Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, denke ich, und sogleich tut es mir wieder leid. Habe ich überhaupt das Recht, wegen etwas sauer zu sein, das solange her ist und von dem ich noch nicht einmal seine Version kenne? Es macht keinen Sinn, aber ich fühle mich, als hätte er es mir angetan.

Als ich mich auf den Rückweg mache, fängt es zu regnen an. Erst nieselt es nur, doch bald prasselt es auf mich hinunter wie aus einem Duschkopf. Meine Klamotten hängen schwer an mir herunter und mir ist kalt, aber ich verweigere den Bus oder gar ein Taxi, zögere den Moment hinaus, da ich Sherlock gegenüberstehe und ihm was sagen muss. 

Was für ein Absturz dieser Tag gemacht hat, aber es passt zu meinem Leben, denke ich. 

Er wartet draußen, als ich das Fabrikgelände betrete, das mein Zuhause ist. Sherlock sitzt in seinem Mantel vor dem Club und raucht. Allein wie er da sitzt, die Linien an seinem Hals, seine Schönheit, die sich aufdrängt, sobald man ihn ansieht. Ich verstehe James. Ich verstehe, wie man die sichere Welt der Bücher verlassen kann für einen Mann wie ihn, um sich benutzen und verderben zu lassen und es trotzdem genießt. Als er mich sieht, steht er auf und zieht den Mantel aus. Kaum habe ich ihn erreicht, legt er ihn um meine Schultern und umarmt mich.

Nein, ich werde gar nichts sagen. Ich will die Wahrheit nicht wissen, ich will nicht, dass er bestätigt, was ich gehört habe. Ich will ihn so lieben, wie ich ihn kenne, und nicht, wie Moriarty ihn vielleicht kennt. 

 

\--------

Ich kaufe mir ein Zugticket nach Derby. Eine Woche ist vergangen, seit ich Einblick in die Vergangenheit meines Freundes hatte, und alles läuft unauffällig. Wir knutschen und lachen und rauchen zusammen, manchmal haben wir Sex und ich fange an, es wirklich gut zu finden, akzeptiere den ersten Schmerz, der immer dazugehört, eine Art Preis für den unaussprechlichen Genuss, der erst beginnt, wenn ich loslasse. 

Es ist verrückt. Mit dir lache ich ein bisschen zu laut, ich schlafe ein bisschen zu lang, ich rauche ein bisschen zu viel. Und du versuchst wie ich, zu verstecken, wie idiotisch glücklich wir sind, aber es ist, als wolle die Sonne sich hinter einem Gesteinsbrocken verstecken. Es lässt sich nicht verbergen. 

Falls du bemerkst, wie viel ich an James denke, sagst du nichts. Beinahe kommt es mir so vor, als wäre er ein Freund, den ich selbst verloren habe. Längst habe ich versucht, herauszufinden, was das Internet hergibt, doch leider fand ich nichts als die Adresse des Elternhauses, in dem inzwischen eine andere Familie lebt. Es gibt Menschen, die darüber etwas gehört haben können, doch dann erfährst du davon und ich will nicht, dass du weißt, dass ich es weiß. Wirst du dich dann noch so fallenlassen? Werde ich mich dann noch so fallenlassen?

Doch es gibt jemanden, den ich fragen kann: Harry. Sie kennt dich von früher und wen ich es von ihr höre, tut es vielleicht nicht so weh. 

Am Abend, bevor mein Zug geht, bist du sehr in dich gekehrt. Sagst kaum was, isst nichts, raufst dir die Haare. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der etwas zurückhält, aber so wie du mich in Ruhe lässt, respektiere ich deinen Raum genauso. 

Der Club ist gerammelt voll. Victor und ich stehen die meiste Zeit herum und beobachten die Tanzenden. Irgendwann stößt du dazu, stellst dich neben mich, so dass unsere Arme sich berühren. Ein lesbisches Pärchen tanzt nur wenige Schritte von uns entfernt und ich mag es, sie zu betrachten, weil ihre Intimität fast wie ein Schutzpanzer wirkt und sie beide Frauen dennoch so verletzlich aussehen lässt.

»Das ist widerlich«, bemerke ich nach einer Weile.

»Ja, schon. Frauen sind mir auch unheimlich«, sagst du trocken. Victor kichert in sein Whiskeyglas. Irgendwie glaube ich, er will mehr mit dir schlafen als je zuvor.

»Ich meine nicht die Frauen, ich meine die drei Typen da. Wie die sie anstarren. Das ist peinlich.« 

»Die eine sieht aus, als könne sie sich selbst ganz gut verteidigen, wenn sie will.«

»Darum geht es doch gar nicht«, erwidere ich und frage mich, warum ich jetzt mit dir streiten will. 

»Du kannst gern ihren Ritter spielen, aber wundere dich nicht, wenn sie deine Lanze nicht zu würdigen wissen.«

Victor lacht wieder, aber mir ist nicht nach Lachen zumute. Ich lasse die beiden stehen und betrete die Toilette, um einen Moment für mich zu haben, da kommt Sherlock mir hinterher. Er schubst mich in eine offene Kabine und zwängt sich mit hinein. Hinter uns schließt er ab.

»Was ist dein Problem?«, blafft er mich an. Er sieht völlig fertig aus, tiefe Augenringe und wächserne Haut, als wäre er krank. 

Ich sage gar nichts, weil ich nicht weiß, was mein Problem ist.

»Was willst du in Derby? Du hasst deine Mutter und du verpasst einen Tag in der Uni, das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. Du willst was von deiner Schwester, oder? Aber was? Und warum willst du nicht mein Auto nehmen?«

»Ich hab sie ewig nicht gesehen. Sie fehlt mir.« Ich sehe dir fest in die Augen und blinzle nicht einmal.

»Was ist letzten Samstag passiert? Warum warst du solange weg? Du hattest Friedhofserde an den Schuhen, was machst du mitten in der Nacht auf einem Friedhof?«

»Ich hab mir den Platz angesehen, auf dem ich unsere Beziehung beerdige, wenn du mir noch einmal hinter spionierst«, fauche ich. 

Bei meinen Worten huscht ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. Ich kann sehen, dass es ihn verletzt hat. »Ach fick dich doch«, wirft er mir entgegen, schließt auf und geht. 

Eine halbe Stunde später sehe ich ihn an der Bar mit dem Typen, der wie Richard Gere in jungen Jahren aussieht. Ich weiß, dass er ihn vor ein paar Wochen gefickt hat und ja, es gefällt mir nicht. Aber ich lasse ihn, einerseits, weil ich mein Argument im Klo sonst selbst demontieren würde und andererseits, weil ich weiß, dass Sherlock mich nicht betrügen wird. Er will diese Beziehung ein bisschen mehr als ich, das ist kein Geheimnis, und er würde es nicht riskieren, dass ich ihn verlasse. 

Schlimm, wie schnell man sich seiner Sache sicher fühlt.

Gere ist über die Maßen hübsch. Sein Hemd steht halb offen und er hat beneidenswert tolle Haare. Er fasst Sherlock an der Schulter und flüstert ihm was ins Ohr. Ich merke, wie ich von selbst aufstehe und hinüber gehe, ohne mein bewusstes Zutun. Es passiert einfach. 

»Hi«, stelle ich mich selbst vor und mache mich mit meinen 1,69 Metern so groß ich kann. 

»Hi«, erwidert er, mit einer Stimme wie aus dem Studioalben eines Bluessängers. Ich hasse ihn zutiefst. 

Sherlock sieht reichlich zufrieden mit sich aus. Er streichelt mir zärtlich über den Kopf als wäre ich sein 12 Jahre alter Bruder. 

»Wir wollten uns gerade was holen«, tönt Gere selbstbewusst, als wüsste er nicht, wer ich bin. Als ob! Er weiß genau, wer ich bin!

»Bis gleich.« Sherlock zögert nicht einmal. So lebendig hab ich ihn den ganzen Tag nicht erlebt, wie er jetzt aussieht. Sie gehen durch den Vorhang und ich hinterher. Mein Freund folgt Richard Gere in sein Büro und gibt der Tür mit seinem Ellenbogen einen Stups, so dass sie vor meiner Nase zufällt. Ich bin nicht eingeladen.  
Findest du die Hölle so betörend, denke ich bei mir, dass du dich unbedingt mit eigenen Augen vergewissern musst, dass sie existiert?

Am nächsten Morgen bin ich schon um acht wach. Sherlock tut, als ob er schläft, und ich tue, als sei es okay, dass er sich mit Richard Gere vollkommen zugedröhnt hat. Als ich meine Jacke anziehe, gibt er seine Taktik auf, kriecht verschlafen aus dem Bett, schwankt, findet sein Gleichgewicht aber wieder und drückt mich an sich. Er will mir sagen, dass er mich gern hat, mich vermissen wird, vielleicht sogar, dass es ihm leid tut. Ich will ihm sagen, dass ich ihn gern habe, ihn vermissen werden, vielleicht sogar, dass es mir ebenfalls leid tut. 

Wir tauschen schweigend einen Kuss, bevor ich zum Bahnhof gehe um meinen Zug nach Derby zu erwischen, und irgendwie ist das die eine Sprache, auf die wir uns wirklich verstehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David Bowie, 'Heroes'


	28. Chapter 28

oh, can't anybody see  
we've got a war to fight

 

*

 

Ein fremdes Haus, ein fremdes Wohnzimmer. John saß zwischen bunten Kissen und gehäkelten Tischdecken in diesem Alptraum aus Häuslichkeit und trank den schwachen Kaffee in kleinen Schlucken. 

»Harry arbeitet jetzt für einen Rechtsanwalt.« Mrs Watson wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn und bemühte sich, es John so recht zu machen, wie es nur möglich war. »Noch ein Stück Kuchen? Die Aprikosen sind aus der Dose, aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du kommst-« Sie verstummte. 

»Ist doch okay, Mom«, beschwichtigte sie John und spielte mit dem Gedanken, das zweite Kuchenstück auszuschlagen, nur um sie zu verletzen, doch er brachte es nicht über sich. Die belanglosen Bilder an der Wand, nichts sagende Landschaften und altmodische Zäune, schienen ihn einzuengen und zu verhindern, dass er eine Position auf der Couch fand, die ihm bequem vorkam.

Johns Schwester Harry sah dünner aus denn je. Sie trug schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Hemd, dessen Ärmel sie bis zum Ellenbogen hochgeschlagen hatte. Da waren Schatten auf ihrer Haut, flache Hohlräume, die entstanden, weil die Knochen unter der Haut sichtbar waren. Kerzengerade saß sie auf dem Sessel und fixierte ihren Bruder mit ihren wilden Augen. John war, als sähe er in einem Spiegel sein früheres Ich an, so sehr erinnerte sie ihn an sich selbst, an ein früheres Leben, das er hinter sich gelassen hatte. 

»Hast du denn inzwischen eine feste Freundin?«, fragte seine Mutter und John wandte den Blick von Harry ab, um stattdessen festzustellen, wie alt seine Mutter geworden war. Er hatte sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Ihre Haut war bleich, die blonden Haare fein und dünn. Ihr ausgemergelter Körper wurde von einem schmucklosen Rollkragenpullover bedeckt, der seine besten Tage schon hinter sich hatte. Nicht nur sie, das ganze Haus wirkte derart ärmlich, dass John sich regelrecht erschrocken hatte. Er war an schlichte Einrichtungen gewohnt, und doch passte das verhärmte Gesicht seiner Mutter zu sehr zu den abgewetzten Möbelstücken, die mit der Zeit farblos geworden waren. 

»Nein. Nein, ich... nein.«

Mrs Watson schenkte ihm noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

»Einen Freund?«, fragte Harry.

John fiel auf, wie die Hände seiner Mutter plötzlich zu zittern anfingen, als sie die Kanne wieder abstellte. Ihre Vorbehalte gegenüber Homosexuellen waren sehr subtil, sie würde nie etwas in der Richtung sagen, doch ihr Körper zeigte deutlich, das zwei schwule Kinder zuviel für sie waren. 

»Und du?«, fragte er zurück.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Blick wurde trüb und richtete sich in die Ferne, wo er ihr nicht mehr folgen konnte. Der Kummer darin machte sein Herz ganz schwer. 

»Tut mir leid.« John trank den heißen Kaffee, nur um sich nicht so hilflos zu fühlen. Auf soviel Elend war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen, wenn er ehrlich war. Die Antriebslosigkeit schien auf ihn überzugreifen, ein Leben, das man einfach lebte, ohne sich zu fragen: Warum? Wofür will ich leben? Ohne Perspektive. 

»Es gibt jemanden- oder nein, es gab jemanden. Sie ist zu ihrem Mann zurück.«

Ihre überwältigende Trauer stand so greifbar im Raum, dass er fühlte, wie er automatisch davor zurückwich. Seine große Schwester, die vor nichts Angst hatte, mit ihren großen, schmerzvollen, blaugrünen Augen. Doch dann lächelte Harry und reckte ihr Kinn. Er lächelte zurück. 

Sie zuckte mit den knochigen Schultern. »Scheiß drauf. Wen interessiert's? Du siehst jedenfalls besser aus als je zuvor. Arbeitest du schon als Arzt?«

Während John seine berufliche Situation schilderte, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich nicht länger als Watson fühlte. Diese Frau, die ihn geboren hatte, war ihm fremd. Er war nicht mehr der kleine ängstliche Junge, der er früher war. Inzwischen hatte er gelernt, dass niemand ihn rettete, wenn er es nicht selbst tat, dass Träume nicht wahr wurden, wenn er sie sich nicht selbst erfüllte - und es ging ihm damit besser als zuvor. Sein Schicksal hatte er in der Hand und er selbst konnte es lenken, nicht sein Vater, eine Gottheit oder eine andere Form machtvollen Einflusses. Es hing von ihm ab. Er schämte sich für ihre so deutlich nach außen getragene Schwäche. Hatte sie deshalb zwei Kinder bekommen, die so unverwüstlich waren? Weil kein Elternteil da war, das Verantwortung übernehmen konnte?

Was sie getan hatte, er konnte ihr das nichts verzeihen und vielleicht wusste sie das. Sie hatte ihren John sooft sich selbst überlassen, im Stich gelassen, das Weinen überhört, dass aus seinem Zimmer kam. Sie hatte ihre Tochter genommen und war aus Chesterfield fortgegangen, in dem Wissen, dass John noch immer geschlagen wurde, mit mehr als nur Worten. Und dann, als sein Vater krank wurde, hatte sie ihn ein zweites Mal allein gelassen. Sie schaffte es kaum, John in die Augen zu sehen, und eine böse Stimme in ihm flüsterte ihm zu, dass sie es verdient hatte, sich vor ihm zu schämen. 

Er schlug seiner Schwester einen Spaziergang vor und sie durchquerten die ärmliche Gegend, die das Haus umgab. Die Häuser waren heruntergekommen, die Gärten ungepflegt. Mülltonnen vor dem Haus. Ihr erzählte er von der neuen Familie des Vaters, von Sherlock, von Moriarty, all das, was er seiner Mutter verschwieg als ein letzter Akt der Rache. Das Vorrecht einer Mutter, ihr Kind zu schützen, benutzte er gegen sie, indem er auf sie aufpasste, sie ihrer eigenen Macht enteignete. Und wenn er dieser Frau nie wieder begegnete, würde ihm nichts fehlen.

Sie hatten sich im Laufe der Erzählung weit vom Haus entfernt und setzten sich unter die Brücke an einen Kanal, wo sie von der Straße aus nicht zu erkennen waren. Das Ufer war wunderschön bewachsen und die sachten Bewegungen im Wasser hatten eine beinahe friedliche Wirkung. Das hohe Gras wog im Wind hin und her.

»Wie geht's Sherlock denn?«, wollte Harry wissen und kickte einen Stein mit der Fußspitze ins Wasser. »Ist er glücklich?«

»Ich hoffe doch! Es geht ihm gut. Er trägt jetzt Anzug und Mantel statt Jeans und Lederjacke, aber davon abgesehen ist er ganz der Alte.«

»Noch immer so eine eitler, besserwisserischer Gockel?«

»Schöner und klüger als je zuvor.«

Harry lachte. »Und dealt er noch?«

»Hm«, antwortete John und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

»Du überraschst mich«, gab seine Schwester zu. Der Stein war uneben und rau. Sie stützte sich auf ihre ausgestreckten Ellenbogen nach hinten ab. »Dass du nach Dad wieder zu einem Süchtigen ziehst...«

»Ich hatte keine Wahl.«

»Du hättest herkommen können. Bei uns wohnen. Aber du hast dich für ihn entschieden.«

»Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun.«

Harry ging nicht darauf ein, als wisse sie das bereits. »Sie wird deine Mutter bleiben. Sie liebt dich.«

John schnaubte. »Ja, sicher.«

»Sei nicht so hart zu ihr. Sie hat es nicht leicht. Den Job im Gartenmarkt hat sie verloren, weißt du? Sie geht jetzt putzen, bei reichen Leuten.«

Er sagte nichts dazu.

Harry seufzte. »Sie wollte dir immer schreiben. Wir waren einen Tag in London, zur gleichen Zeit, als du dort warst für dein Praktikum, oder was das war. Sie hat praktisch nur geweint. Sie wollte dich anrufen, aber hat sich nicht getraut.«

»Harry, lass gut sein.« Johns Kiefer versteifte sich und es fiel ihm schwer, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. 

Sie zog eine eingedrückte Packung Zigaretten aus der Tasche, bot John eine an und entzündete die beiden Zigaretten. Sie rauchten in trauter Zweisamkeit und kletterten schließlich den Hang hinauf zur Straße, als sie fertig waren, um den Weg wieder aufzunehmen.

»Und bist du freiwillig mit ihm zusammen? Mit Sherlock?«

»Was denkst du denn!?», entfuhr es John entrüstet. »Natürlich bin ich das, glaubst du, er hat es nötig, jemanden dazu zu zwingen?«

»Das meine ich doch gar nicht«, verteidigte sie sich. »Ich will bloß wissen, ob du dich zu irgendwas verpflichtet fühlst.«

»Nein.«

»John, mal ganz unter uns... bist du wirklich schwul?«

»Du hast doch bloß Angst, dass ich dir das auch noch nachmache«, polterte John wütend heraus, gekränkt, weil sie annahm, er würde Sex gegen ein Obdach tauschen. Früher hatte Harry ihm oft vorgehalten, sie nachmachen zu wollen, und oft genug entsprach das auch der Wahrheit.

»Angst? Nein, sicher nicht. Du bist der einzige Mensch, der zu mir aufsieht, John. Ich wäre stolz darauf, aber nur, wenn das wirklich du bist.«

»Spielt das eine Rolle? Ist das irgendwie relevant? Ich hab mich in ihn verliebt und er ist halt ein Mann, scheiße, ich weiß doch selbst nicht-«

Harry senkte den Blick. »Du hast Recht«, sagte sie leise. »Du kannst für dich selbst definieren, wenn es dir hilft, und wenn nicht, dann ist das okay. Tut mir leid.«

Der Weg machte eine Biegung nach rechts und an einem Parkplatz vorbei, der zu einem Supermarkt gehörte. Familien schoben Einkaufswagen, Väter halfen kleinen Kindern auf den Rücksitz. John betrachtete sie einen Moment. 

»Mit ihm sind all meine Wünsche für die Zukunft plötzlich so real, verstehst du? Meine eigene kleine Praxis und eine Wohnung in der Stadt, Sherlock hat ein Faible für London. Vielleicht in Soho, ein gemeiner Freund hat mir von dem Viertel erzählt. Wir hätten weiße Wände und dunkle Böden, ein Chemielabor für ihn und meine eigene kleine Bibliothek. Wenig Möbel, damit wir viel Raum für uns haben. Ein paar Freunde, die wir regelmäßig besuchen. Weit weg von Chesterfield und seinem Geschäft, und vor allem weg von Moriarty und Dad.«

»Das klingt sehr bürgerlich«, bemerkte Harry vorsichtig. »Und so... gesetzt. Ihr beide seid noch nicht mal 30.«

»Ich will nicht mehr suchen. Ich will einfach nur meinen Frieden haben.« Ihn fiel selbst auf, wie verzweifelt er klang.

»Mit Sherlock?« Ihre Stimme verriet die Zweifel. »Bist du sicher, dass-«

»Mach es mir nicht kaputt, okay? Er wird nichts dagegen haben.«

»Ich will dir nichts kaputt machen, bloß... Hältst du ihn für jemanden, mit dem das möglich ist? Sherlock könnte jeden Beruf ergreifen, den er will, er hat alle Möglichkeiten. Er ist kein Dealer des Geldes wegen, oder weil er nichts anderes kann. Er ist es, weil er es will, oder? Er liebt die Gefahr und dass es ihn immer wieder über Grenzen stößt, weil er sich da immer wieder selbst beweisen muss. Jedenfalls hätte ich ihn so eingeschätzt.«

»Er liebt mich«, bemerkte er trotzig.

»Daran hab ich keinen Zweifel. Aber das ist doch kein Druckmittel, dass du gegen ihn verwenden kannst.«

John schwieg. 

»Egal wie du dich dagegen wehrst, du bist ein Watson«, sagte Harry und klang wieder traurig. »Wir verstehen nichts von Beziehungen. Keiner von uns. Ich hatte diese wundervolle Frau und hab sie vergrault, sobald ich zugelassen hab, dass ich mich mehr wie ich selbst verhalte, verstehst du? Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler.«

»Du meinst, ich soll mich verstellen?«

»Nein, bloß sei dir deiner Sache nicht zu sicher. Ich kenne Sherlock als jemanden, der seinen Gefühlen durchaus nicht ausgeliefert ist.«

Der Austausch von Argumenten verlor sich in Schweigen. Es war John unangenehm, wie unnachgiebig er gegenüber seiner Schwester war, manchmal konnte er nur einfach nicht anders. Fest entschlossen, nicht zu streiten, schlug er einen versöhnlicheren Tonfall an.

»Wie lange kennst du ihn eigentlich schon?«, fragte er seine Schwester. Sie kamen in einen Park und es war, als schlucke er die Geräusche der Stadt und ersetze sie durch Blätterrascheln, Hundegebell und Kinderlachen. 

»Sherlock? Gute Frage. Ich war im letzten Jahr der Highschool, glaube ich.«

»Und wie war er da so?«

»Puh, keine Ahnung. Erst hab ich ihn nicht groß beachtet, er war ja jünger als ich. Hatte immer schon Bewunderer um sich. Ihm lief immer dieser kleine Junge nach, Jim Moriarty. Kaum zu glauben, dass das der gleiche Mensch ist, von dem du mir gerade erzählt hast.«

»Hm, ja. Und wer gehörte alles zu seinen Bewunderern?«

»Ich weiß gar nicht, wie die hießen. Sie wechselten, soweit ich weiß, und irgendwann ist er dann eine Weile weg aus England.«

»Warum eigentlich?«

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Weiß ich nicht. Wir haben nur gelegentlich in einer großen Gruppe abgehangen und auch erst, als wir älter waren. Bis ich dann mit Mom nach Derby gegangen bin.«

John zögerte. »Hast du... hast du mal den Namen James Marsters gehört?«

»Marsters?« Harry betrachtete ihren Bruder von der Seite als wüsste sie, wie schnell sein Herz jetzt schlug. »Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste. Warum fragst du?«

»Als Moriarty bei uns im Club war... ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass er mich eifersüchtig machen wollte. Er hat eine alte Geschichte erwähnt und dabei kam der Name auf.« Sie kamen an einer Bank vorbei und John hielt an, ließ sich auf dem derben Holz nieder, vom dem die Lackierung fast vollständig abgeblättert war.

Seine Schwester setzte sich neben ihn. »Erzähl sie mir.« John wiederholte in knappen Worten, was Moriarty ihm über James und Sherlock erzählt hatte. Sie lauschte aufmerksam, und als er geendet hatte, machte sie ein betroffenes Gesicht. »Das ist eine schreckliche Geschichte.«

»Denkst du, sie könnte wahr sein?«

Harry räusperte sich. »Naja, das lässt sich leicht überprüfen, oder?«

»Wie denn? Ich hab schon versu- Oh, du meinst Sherlock.«

»Gib ihm wenigstens die Chance, was dazu zu sagen.«

John sah sie an. »Und wenn er mich anlügt?«

»Und wenn Moriarty lügt?«

Er wandte den Blick wieder auf den Boden, die Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt. »Was, wenn er mich auch fallen lässt?«

»Du bist nicht wie dieser James. Wenn eure Beziehung nicht hält, wirst du es überleben.« Sie legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf den Rücken. 

»Das ist es nicht, worum ich mir Sorgen mache. Er ist der einzige, der-« Nein, er konnte es nicht laut aussprechen, jedenfalls nicht so. »Dann habe ich wieder kein Zuhause.«

»John... ich sollte da wirklich meine Schnauze halten, aber liebst du Sherlock überhaupt? Du sagst, er bietet dir ein Zuhause, Freundschaft und könnte dir eine Zukunft ermöglichen, wie du sie dir wünscht. Bist du nicht vielleicht-, naja...« Hilflos ließ sie den Satz ausklingen. »...befangen?«

»Ich weiß es nicht.« Johns Stimme war so leise, dass sie kaum zuhören war. »Ich mag ihn, wirklich. Er bringt mich zum Lachen und macht mich auf Dinge aufmerksam, die mir ohne ihn nie aufgefallen wären, weißt du? Er hält zu mir. Und ja, wenn er mich küsst, dann... ich mag es.« John glitt ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. »Und wir haben Sex.«

Harry machte eine Würgegeräusch und drehte sich weg und sie lachten, verdrängten für einen Moment das düstere Erbe in ihren Knochen.

John begleitete seine Schwester an diesem Abend in eine einschlägige Bar. So viele Frauen hatte er noch nie auf einen Haufen gesehen und er war so ziemlich der einzige Mann. Fast jede war tätowiert, hatte kurze Haare und lief durch die Bar, als gehöre sie ihr.

»Ich liebe es hier«, gestand Harry und ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie durch das volle Etablissement auf die Bar zuliefen. Sie spielten Songs von Melissa Etheridge und Jen Foster und John fiel auf, dass es gerade in Mode war, die T-Shirt-Ärmel aufzurollen. »Ein eigenes kleines Universum.«

John nickte und sie setzten sich an die Bar, bestellten Erdnüsse und Bier. Immer wieder kamen Freunde von Harry und begrüßten sie und John begriff, weshalb seine Schwester ihm plötzlich so strahlend vorkam. Das hier war ihre Welt, ihre vier Wände, ein Leben, in das sie passte, unter Frauen, die ihr ähnlich sahen, auf die - wie auch auf Harry - immer wieder Druck ausgeübt worden war, doch bitteschön zu vergessen, was sie liebten. Frauen, von denen viele die passive Rolle nicht annehmen wollten, die man ihnen zudachte, Frauen, die immer wieder gestehen mussten, gezwungen waren, besser zu sein als andere, nur, damit man ihre Existenz akzeptierte. Hier gehörte seine Schwester her, nicht in dieses trostlose Haus mit ihrer Mutter. Harry, die lieber mit Spielzeugsoldaten gespielt hatte, die auf jeden Baum geklettert und stundenlang an kaputten Radios herumgebastelt hatte, Harry, die stets nur mit Jungs befreundet war, vielleicht, weil ihre Herzen für die gleiche Sache schlugen, Harry, die ihm in den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht geflüstert gestanden hatte, dass sie ein Ziehen im Magen spürte, wenn die Mädchenfußballmannschaft der Schule den Rasen betrat. 

Schwul zu sein, und das begriff er erst jetzt, bedeutete mehr als sich in ein Exemplar des gleichen Geschlechts zu verlieben. Das konnte jedem passieren, homosexuell oder nicht. Es war ein Sammelsurium an kollektiven Erinnerungen, es war eine Sehnsucht nach dem Unbekannten, die sie auflöst, wenn man das erste Mal mitten drinsteckt und vor Freude schreien und weinen will, denn plötzlich macht es Sinn, dass man nie so richtig hineingepasst hat, dass die eigene Leidenschaften so einen schrägen Eindruck machten - auf andere und auf einen selbst. Wie oft war Harry abgelehnt worden, belächelt, als habe sie nur den richtigen Mann noch nicht getroffen. Wie oft hatte man ihr gesagt, sie sei viel zu hübsch für eine Lesbe, wie oft hatte Mom ihr das ins Gesicht gesagt? Dass es eine Phase sei, die vorübergeht. Harry war jetzt über 30 und noch immer lesbisch. Eine Phase? Das Wenn John das mit sich verglich, stellte er fest, dass es bei ihm nicht so gewesen war. Keine unerfüllte Sehnsucht hatte ihn getrieben, so massiv, dass es den Wunsch nach einem Partner übertraf: die Sehnsucht nach der eigenen Identität. Ihn hatten andere Sehnsüchte umgetrieben.

War er nun schwul oder nicht? Er begann sich zu fragen, ob das einen Unterschied machte, und wenn, ob er ihn je begreifen würde.

Mit mehr Antworten, als er erwartet hätte, machte er sich am folgenden Tag auf den Rückweg nach Chesterfield. Zur Mittagszeit war der Zug fast leer und er hatte zwei Sitze ganz für sich allein. Auf der Höhe von Clay Cross klingelte sein Handy. Es wurde keine Nummer angezeigt. Er nahm das Gespräch an. »Ja, Watson?«

Jemand atmete. 

»Hallo?«, sagte John laut. »Hören Sie mich?«

Ein leises Lachen. Sofort sah John das jungenhafte Gesicht vor sich, zu dem dieses lachen gehörte. »Ach, Johnny. Wärst du nur nicht weggefahren. Jetzt kannst du dich nicht mal mehr von ihm verabschieden.« Aufgelegt.

Die Panik, die sich seiner bemächtigte, ließ ihm kaum Luft zu Atmen. Ein Szenario nach dem anderen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Erst starrte er ein paar Sekunden das Handy in seiner Hand an, dann drückte er die beiden Knöpfe, die seine Befürchtungen noch ungeschehen machen konnten.

Die von Ihnen gewählte Rufnummer ist vorübergehend nicht erreichbar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portishead, 'Roads'


	29. Chapter 29

cause, I built a home   
for you   
for me 

until it disappeared   
from me   
from you 

 

*

 

Die komplette Straße war weiträumig abgesperrt worden. Polizei hier und da. Absperrbänder, die sich im Wind bewegten. Schaulustige unterhielten sich flüsternd, machten Stielaugen. Kein Krankenwagen zu sehen.

»Lasst mich durch, verdammt, aus dem Weg!« John kämpfte sich durch die Menge. Den Schornstein der ehemaligen Fabrik, in dem das Pleasure Platz gefunden hatte, hatte er schon von weitem gesehen, und er behielt ihn im Blick, als könne er jeden Moment einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Köpfe versperrten ihm den Weg, Hüte und Frisuren. Keine dunklen Lockenköpfe.

Der Staub lag noch in der Luft, er lag auf der Straße, auf den Häusern in der Nachbarschaft, auf dem Dach der Autowerkstatt, an der er vorbeikam und in der der Betrieb stillstand. Ihm war, als höre er Krähen aus der Ferne kreischen, aber das konnte auch Einbildung sein. 

Um die Ecke und er müsste das- Seine Beine knicken ihm beinahe weg. Er griff nach dem niedrigen Zaun neben sich, um sich in letzter Sekunde abzufangen. Holz bohrte sich in seine Handfläche. Die Fabrik gab es nicht mehr. Es gab nur einen riesigen, schwarzen Trümmerhaufen. Es erinnerte ihn an die Kriegsberichterstattung aus Afghanistan.

John machte einen plötzlichen Satz nach vorn, stolperte. Schwere Steinbrocken im Weg, an denen er sich mit den Händen abstützte.

»Sir, Sie können hier nicht durch. Bitte gehen Sie hinter die Absperrung.«

Zwei starke Hände packten ihn am Arm und wollten ihn zurückziehen, doch John Watson wehrte sich, schüttelte sie ab, gepackt vom Horror, der ihn seit dem Anruf erfüllte. »Ich muss... ich- ich wohne da!«

Ein kräftiger Mann griff ihn von hinten am Kragen und drehte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich herum, so dass John die Trümmer aus den Augen verlor. »Ich bin Dave, ich habe hier die Einsatzleitung. Wie ist Ihr Name, Sir?«

»John.«

»Okay. John, Sie müssen hinter der Absperrung bleiben. Sie können da jetzt nicht rein. Das Gebäude ist stark abbruchgefährdet.«

»Aber... mein Freund! Mein Freund ist da drin!« Seine Kehle zog sich zu und ein klagender Ton entwich zwischen seinen Lippen, als er versuchte, genug Sauerstoff zu bekommen. »Sherlock!», schrie John so laut er kann. »Sherlock! Sherlock!«

Niemand antwortete, nur sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm herum. Die Hand am Kragen ließ ihn los und seine Knie drohten nachzugeben.

Der Boden um die alte Fabrik herum war bedeckt von einer Mischung aus Asche und Staub. Nur der Schornstein war geblieben. Stahlstreben ragten aus dem großen Steinhaufen, der den gesamten Parkplatz vor dem Pleasure belegte. Glassplitter knirschten unter seinen Füßen. Ein Teil der Steine waren ganz schwarz, doch er konnte nicht unterscheiden, ob die Verfärbung ein Überbleibsel aus den Fabriktagen war oder ob das Gebäude möglicherweise gebrannt hatte.

Die Vorstellung, dass der Sherlock, der vor ein paar Tagen noch in sein Kissen gekichert hatte, dort drin eingesperrt und erstickt sein könnte... »Sherlock!« Seine Stimme wurde schwächer. »Sherlock.« Die schweren Hände auf seinem Rücken kamen wieder und stützen ihn, hielten ihn behutsam an Ort und Stelle.

Ihm war speiübel, er wollte wieder nach ihm rufen, doch er wusste, wenn er die Zähne auseinander bekam, würde er auf den Gehweg kotzen. Ein Rest des Gebäudes, in dem der Club und ihre Wohnung lag, stand noch. Das war kein Grund, sich Hoffnungen zu machen. John hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte, es auszuhalten, als sein Magen ruckte. 

»John, bitte. Wir haben einen Schluck Wasser wenn Sie möchten, drüben im Einsatzwagen.

Leere Fenster wie Augenhöhlen eines Gespenstes, dort, in einer Wand, die noch stand. Der Rest eines Lebens. Er nahm die Hand weg und fasste sich unwillkürlich an die Brust, wie um sich vor einer unsichtbaren Gewalt zu schützen.

»Ist... war da noch jemand drin?«, brachte er mit fast geschlossenen Lippen hervor.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Der Einsatzleiter hatte buschige Augenbrauen und so dunkle Augen, dass sie beinahe schwarz glänzten. »Wir haben zwei Körper geborgen.«

Er konnte es nicht mehr halten, drehte sich ein Stück, ließ sich einfach fallen und auch die großen Hände von Dave konnten es nicht mehr abwenden. John erbrach sich in den Rinnstein und würgte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen. 

Vielleicht war das ja alles ein Traum. Vielleicht war es nicht wahr und in ein paar Sekunden würde er die Augen öffnen und Sherlock Holmes läge neben ihm im Bett, Schlaf in den Augen, das Shirt zerknittert, der Geruch der letzten Zigarette in seinem Haar, die sie in der vergangenen Nacht geraucht hatten. Es war ein idealisiertes Bild, kein echtes. Und Sherlock würde John müde anblinzeln, lächeln, und sich tief in seiner Decke vergraben, bis nur noch die Nase zu sehen war.

Die Schultern wollten seinen Kopf abwerfen am Liebsten hätte John sie gelassen. Wenn er nur könnte... Ja, wenn er nur könnte. Ein erstickter Laut entwich ihm und er und sah dem Einsatzleiter in sein faltiges Gesicht, mit den Augenbrauen wie zwei dicke Raupen. »Wer?«

»Zwei Männer. Wir haben sie noch nicht identifiziert.«

Der Weg hinüber zum Rand des Trümmerfeldes, wo ein schmales Zelt und die Breitseite zweier Transporter den Inhalt vor neugierigen Blicken schicken, nahm die Zeit eines ganzen Lebens in Anspruch. Sie wechseln nicht viele Worte. Jemand hielt ihm den Eingang des Zeltes auf und John ging hinein.

Der Anblick brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis. Zwei Männer. Einer davon war Angelo, der zweite ein kleiner Mann mit kurzen Haaren und einem Tattoo auf dem Hals. Ihm fehlte ein Teil des Brustkorbes.

»Ein weiterer Mann ist ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Seinen Namen haben wir, es handelt sich dabei um Victor Trevor.«

Wo war Sherlock?

»Kennen Sie einen der beiden?«

John schüttelte den Kopf. Wie betäubt starrte er auf die Überreste auf dem Boden. Angelo hatte er kaum gekannt. Sherlock hatte ihm getraut wie keinem zweiten, doch John wusste nicht mal seinen Nachnamen. Angelo. Klang italienisch. Ob er Italiener war? Warum hatte er nicht gefragt, es nie wissen wollen? 

»Sie haben nicht gelitten. Es wird zu schnell gegangen sein.«

Als ob das einen Unterschied machte. War es nicht sogar schlimmer, sterben zu müssen, ohne wenigstens vorher die Chance zu bekommen, um sein Leben zu kämpfen? Beiläufig aus dem Leben gefegt zu werden wie die Krümel, die er morgens auf dem Tresen im Club hinterließ, wenn er sich ein Sandwich machte.

Das würde nie wieder so sein.

\-----

 

Niemand stand am Krankenbett, als John Victors Zimmer betrat. Er hatte nur überlebt, weil er sich bei der Explosion in einem Auto auf dem Parkplatz befunden hatte. John fragte den Polizisten, mit dem er hergekommen war, wo Victor gesessen hatte. 

Auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Welches Auto?

Zugelassen auf Mr Sherlock Holmes. 

Victor hatte das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt. Er trug einen Verband um den Kopf und beklagte ein gebrochenes Bein, sowie zahlreiche innere und äußere Verletzungen. Eine viertel Stunde stand er an seinem Bett und sah auf ihn hinunter. 

Wo zum Teufel war Sherlock?

Auf dem Flur wurde er befragt, zwei Sätze, vielleicht drei. Der Polizist drehte immer wieder seinen Stift zwischen den Fingern. Er sah fast noch minderjährig aus mit seinen roten, wuschligen Haaren, nervös wie er war, weil er nicht an Ort und Stelle des Verbrechens anwesend sein durfte, sondern hier im Krankhaus einen praktisch unbeteiligten interviewen musste. 

John übernachtete in Victors Wohnung. Sie war leer. Niemand tauchte auf. Ruhelos rauchte er eine Zigarette nach der anderen und immer wieder drückte er diese eine Taste auf seinem Handy.

Die von Ihnen gewählte Rufnummer ist vorübergehend nicht erreichbar.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr John mit dem Bus zum Haus der Holmes-Familie. Mrs Holmes machte ihm auf. Nein, sie habe ihren Sohn nicht gesehen. Nein, das letzte Mal habe sie von ihm vor etwa einem Jahr gehört. Nein, Mycroft sei nicht in der Stadt. 

Die Tage wurden zur Nacht wurden zum Tag. Keine Nachricht, kein Sherlock. Am Donnerstag gab die Feuerwehr das Trümmerfeld frei. John ließ sich das Auto zeigen, in dem Victor gesessen hatte. Es stand auf dem Sicherstellungsgelände der Polizei und war bereits untersucht worden.   
Dach, A-und B-Säulen und Dachkante fehlten komplett. Die Karosserie war eingedrückt und zerschrammt. Millionen kleiner Steine im Innenraum. Blut und Dreck auf den Sitzen. Der Schlüssel steckte noch im Schloss. Das Wrack vermittelte einen so gewaltsamen Eindruck, dass John den Blick nicht verweilen lassen konnte. 

Saß jemand auf dem Fahrersitz?, wollte John von einem Polizisten wissen.

Nicht eindeutig feststellbar. Zwei kleine Spritzer Blut auf der Fahrertür. Hätte jemand hinterm Steuern gesessen, wäre dort mehr Blut gewesen. Wahrscheinlich das Blut von Mr Trevor.

Wie betäubt fuhr er zurück zu Victor's Wohnung. Es warteten zwei Polizisten vor der Tür.

»Mr Watson?«

Johns erster Gedanke war: Sie haben ihn gefunden.

»Detective Dimmock und Detective Inspector Wilson. Können wir uns drinnen unterhalten?«

John führte sie in die kleine Wohnung, die Victor sein eigen nannte. Zwei Sessel, Couch, Bett, Kleiderschrank, eine winzige Einbauküche, Bad, Flur. Ein-Zimmer-Existenz.

Wie lange wohnen Sie schon in der alten Fabrik? 

Seit Ende Januar diesen Jahres.

In welcher Beziehung standen Sie zu dem Besitzer, einem Mr Sherlock Holmes?

Bester Freund.

Ist Ihnen bekannt, dass er vorbestraft ist wegen Drogenmissbrauch?

Ja. Worum geht es denn überhaupt?

Zeugen sagten aus, Sie hätten für ihn hinter der Bar geholfen und die Buchhaltung gemacht?

Ja, neben seinem Studium habe er hin und wieder als Barkeeper gejobbt. Als Buchhalter habe er nie gearbeitet.

Wo ist Sherlock Holmes?

Ich weiß es nicht. 

In den Trümmern fanden sich bisher etwa 0,28 Millionen Pfund in Bargeld. Was wissen Sie darüber?

Ich weiß nichts. Vielleicht vom Vorbesitzer der Fabrik.

Wir haben die Seriennummern überprüft. Sie sind aktuell.

Ich weiß es nicht, Mr Dimmock.

Detective Dimmock, bitte. Ist Ihnen in den letzten Tagen etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?

Nein. 

Wo waren Sie am Montag gegen 13:30 Uhr?

Ich war in Derby bei meiner Schwester. Mein Zug ging Viertel nach drei. Ich habe das alles schon dem Polizisten im-

Haben Sie das Zugticket noch.

Ja. John gab es ihnen. 

Verdacht auf Brandanschlag. Molotov Cocktails. Ist Ihnen jemand bekannt, der etwas gegen Sie oder Mr Holmes hatte?

Nein.

Es wurde eine nicht registrierte Handfeuerwaffe sichergestellt. Was wissen Sie darüber?

Ich weiß nichts.

Detective Inspector Wilson gab ihm eine Visitenkarte. Wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, rufen Sie an. Falls Sie eine neue Bleibe beziehen, melden Sie sich bei uns.

Als John wieder allein war, drehte er die Dusche heiß auf und stellte sich zwanzig Minuten darunter.

Am nächsten Tag stand in der Zeitung, dass hinter dem Brandanschlag auf die alte Fabrik verfeindete Drogengangs vermutet wurde. Sie druckten ein Bild von Sherlock ab, auf dem er aussah wie ein Junkie. Vorbestrafter Drogenboss wird weiterhin vermisst.

Samstagmorgen fuhr er ins Krankenhaus, um Victor zu besuchen. Er war gestern auf eigenen Wunsch entlassen worden und nicht aufzufinden. Nein, die Adresse der Familie Trevor könne man ihm wirklich nicht rausgeben. Die Polizei fahnde bereits nach ihm als Zeugen.

Victor hatte keinen Computer und John ging das Geld aus. Er besaß kein Bankkonto und hatte die fünfzig Pfund, die er auf dem Weg nach Derby dabeigehabt hatte, schon fast ausgegeben. In einem Internetcafé recherchierte er die Adresse von Victors Familie und versuchte, Erkundigungen über Moriarty einzuholen.

Am Montag ging er in seine Vorlesungen und bekam nicht ein einziges Wort mit. Er war wie taub, innen und außen, er fühlte nichts außer einer Leere. 

Was ist das?, hatte er eines Morgens gefragt, als er ins Badezimmer gekommen war, während Sherlock in der Wanne lag.

Liszt. 

Wer? 

Franz Liszt. Österreicher. Romantiker.

Romantiker? Hast du ihn gedatet oder was?

Klar, so um 1830 rum. 

Franz. Was ist das eigentlich für ein bescheuerter Name?

Halt die Klappe, John.  
Der Kurs ging zu Ende und er blieb einfach sitzen, weil es ihm nicht auffiel, nicht die Blicke, das Getuschel, nicht seine verkrampfte Körperhaltung, die schon vor langer Zeit von unangenehm zu schmerzhaft übergegangen war.

Er hatte Liszt nach ihrer Konversation im Bad bei youtube.com gesucht. Ihm fiel in der Liste mit den angezeigten Videos das Wort Nocturne auf, über dessen Bedeutung ihn Sherlock vor Jahren im Zusammenhang mit Chopin unterwiesen hatte. Er klickte das Video an, und nach 4.30 Minuten drückte er wieder auf Play.

Dort im leeren Vorlesungssaal tat er das gleiche. Immer wieder Play drücken, wenn er in Stocken kam. 

Oh, halt die Klappe, John.

\-----

 

Mr und Mrs Trevor hatten nichts zu sagen, als er sie aufsuchte. Nein, sie hätten keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihrem Sohn und es sei ihnen gleich, was mit ihm geschehen war. 

Wenn Sherlock noch lebte, und John glaubte daran, war es wahrscheinlich, dass Victor bei ihm war. Zu viele Parallelen. Eine alte Kameradschaft. 

Warum er und nicht ich?

Am Abend zerlegte er die Wohnung. Er schlug und trommelte und trat gegen jeden Gegenstand. Danach betrank er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben und schlief vor der Haustür ein, der kalte Fußboden unter ihm feucht und hart. 

Den Dienstag verschlief er. 

Mittwoch kaufte er sich Zigaretten und billigen Wein von seinem letzten Geld. Bis zum Wochenende verließ er die Wohnung nicht.

Niemand kam und holte Victor's Sachen ab. Niemand schrieb ihm, oder rief ihn an. In seiner letzten, verzweifelten Stunde schrieb er eine SMS an Sherlock. Bitte sag mir wenigstens, ob du noch lebst. 

Sonntagabend suchte er erneut die Holmes's auf. Klopfte an die Tür und weinte. Ob sie inzwischen was von Sherlock gehört hätten? Nein. Ob Mycroft zu sprechen sei? Er wohne seit Jahren nicht mehr hier. John solle nicht mehr wiederkommen.

Er ging nicht mehr in die Uni. Nahm einen Job in einer Tankstelle an, um die Miete für die Wohnung weiter bezahlen zu können. Er behielt Victor's Auto, trank, schlief. Verscherbelte den Wagen für ein paar mickrige Pfund.

Morgens waren seine Glieder zu schwer, um aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Es war ihm egal, dass er einen Haarschnitt gebraucht hätte, dass er bis auf die Knochen abmagerte, dass er seine Sachen nicht gewaschen hatte. Er verlor den Job in der Tankstelle. 

Als es Herbst wurde, suchte er noch immer nach Moriarty. 

Die Polizei lud ihn vor, um eine Aussage zu dem Geld zu machen, das sie in den Trümmern der Fabrik sichergestellt hatten. Sie vermuteten, John hätte eine Verbindung zu einem Drogenring, der von Sherlock Holmes geleitet wurde. Sein Foto kam in die Zeitung. Mutmaßlicher Komplize des vermissten Sherlock Holmes, John Watson. Seite 3. Zeugen berichten von einem intimen Verhältnis zwischen den Beiden. Es sollen mehrfach Küsse in der Öffentlichkeit getauscht worden sein.

Küsse?, hätte John ihnen am liebsten entgegen geschrien. Er war in mir drin, verdammt.

Mutmaßlich verdächtig, mutmaßlich Single. Mutmaßlich John Watson.

Inzwischen ging man davon auf, dass dieser Mr Holmes alles inszeniert hatte, um sich vom Acker zu machen.

Dass er dabei anscheinend eine halbe Million Pfund zurückgelassen hatte, brachte die Kriminalbeamten nicht dazu, an ihrer Theorie zu zweifeln.

John griff einen Journalisten an, der ihm wiederholt auflauerte, und kam erneut in die Zeitung: Rüde Faust-Attacke auf Journalisten - Wann bricht John Watson sein Schweigen?

\-----

 

Es war in der ersten Nacht, in der der Sex so richtig gut war. Johns Beine fühlten sich immer noch wacklig an, und obwohl sein Bauch klebte und Sherlock ihm auch dieses Mal weh getan hatte, lagen sie schwer auf der Matratze und atmeten in den Raum hinein. Selige Zweisamkeit. 

»Du hast gesagt, es wird besser.«

»Hm?« Sherlock hatte seine Augen schon geschlossen und diesen Zug um den Mund, der verdächtig darauf hinwies, dass er einen befriedigenden Orgasmus hatte.

»Am Anfang. Du sagtest, ich gewöhne mich dran.«

»Das wirst du.«

»Es wäre leichter für mich, wenn du nicht so ungeduldig wärst.« John meinte es nur halbernst, aber da war etwas dran. 

»Das ist normal. Ging mir auch mal so.«

»Soll das heißen, du hattest nicht immer die Kontrolle?»

Sherlock seufzte zufrieden und drehte sich ein Stück, so dass seine Lippen beim Sprechen Johns Schulter streiften. »Schlaf jetzt, ja?«

»Ich hoffe bloß, es war nicht Moriarty«, brummte John düster.

John ging ins Bad, und als er herauskam, schlief Sherlock bereits. Mit einem ausgedehnten Gähnen schlüpfte er unter die warme Decke und küsste Sherlocks Schläfe, als seien sie noch Kinder.

\-----

 

Ein Türklingeln weckte John, als die Bäume alle ihre Blätter schon verloren hatten. Seit Monaten unrasiert, fuhr er sich durch den verfilzten Bart und schlurfte zur Tür.

»Ich hab gehört, du suchst nach mir.« Moriarty stand vor ihm, knöpfte sein Jackett auf und lächelte. »Lieber Gott, lagst du noch im Bett? Es ist vier Uhr nachmittags.«

Johns Herz machte einen Sturzflug. Er sah dem Menschen ins Gesicht, der ihm sein Zuhause geraubt hatte, und fühlte nichts. »Wo ist er?«

Breites Lächeln. »Ich hab ihn entkommen lassen. So macht es doch viel mehr Spaß, nicht? Meine Leute haben ihn wochenlang in Südafrika gejagt, aber dann ist er verschwunden. Ich vermute ihn noch in Frankreich.«

»Ist er... er ist nicht tot?«

»Meine Güte, nein!« Moriarty zog ein metallisch glänzendes Handy aus der Tasche seines Jacketts und hielt es John unter die Nase.

Sherlock. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an einer Hauswand, stützte sich mit einem Fuß daran ab. Die Haltung, die Frisur, die Zigarette, es war unverkennbar er. Zu verschwommen für Einzelheiten. 

»Verpiss dich.«

»Wie fühlt sich das an, immer wieder verlassen zu werden? Nichts zu besitzen? Vertraut, nicht wahr? Armut und Einsamkeit sind deine Gefährten, wann wirst du das begreifen? Menschen wie Liz oder Mary oder Sherlock sind nicht in deiner Liga.« Moriartys begieriger, forschender Blick bohrte sich in Johns Seele, aber da war nichts mehr preiszugeben. Er war so leer wie sein Geldbeutel.  
»Der Vermieter hat dir übrigens heute gekündigt, war nicht schwer, ihn zu überzeugen. Du wirst die Wohnung ohnehin nicht mehr brauchen.«

John atmete ein, atmete aus. »Ist mir scheißegal.« 

»Du sieht deinem Vater so ähnlich, John. Wie stolz muss er auf dich sein. Du stinkst sogar wie er.«

John trat einen Schritt zurück, um die Tür zuschlagen zu können, doch dann hielt er inne.

»Was ist mit Victor passiert?«

Dieses mal war das Vergnügen auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der, wenn auch nicht besonders schön, doch so glaubwürdig den Anschein von Reinheit wahren konnte. »Ich bin froh, dass du fragst. Siehst du, das hat mich selbst überrascht. Ich dachte, seine Zuneigung zu dir sei zumindest im gewissen Maße echt. Bedenkt man, wie lange er schon hinter dir her war.« Er legte den Kopf schief. »Letztlich hat er dich zurückgelassen. Ich habe es prophezeit, erinnerst du dich? Er hat dich nicht mehr gewollt, weil er wie alle Menschen nur das haben möchte, was er nicht haben kann.«

Er ließ den Worten Zeit, damit sie ihre Macht entfalten konnten.

»Und Victor?«, fuhr er fort. »Glaubst du, Sherlock lässt seinen besten Freund zurück?«

John zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. 

»Machs gut, John. In ein paar Stunden holen sie dich und dann sehen wir uns nie wieder. Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden. Mein Flieger nach Paris geht morgen sehr früh.« Ein sanfter Ausdruck glitt über sein Gesicht. »Und dann hole ich ihn mir zurück.«

John schlug die Tür zu. 

Es blieb bei der Erwartung von Schmerz. Ihm war, als hätte er eine Grenze übertreten, und war über die Möglichkeit, zu Fühlen, hinein ins stoische Nichts gegangen. 

In ein paar Stunden holen sie dich. Dann war es Zeit. 

Er ging unter die Dusche, schnitt sich die Haare und rasierte sich. Er räumte den größten Dreck weg, verbrannte alles, was er noch besaß, im Hinterhof. Er schrieb einen Brief an seine Schwester und warf ihn ein, dann setzte er sich auf die Treppe vor dem Haus und rauchte eine Zigarette.

Ein letztes Mal nahm er sein Handy zur Hand und wählte die Nummer.

Die von ihnen gewählte Rufnummer ist vorübergehend nicht erreichbar.

Dann zerschmetterte er das Handy an der Hauswand und wartete.

Die Polizei holte ihn, als es schon dunkel war. Sie führten ihn ab und während sie zum Revier fuhren, blickte John aus dem Fenster. Lichter überall. Menschen mit Einkaufstüten, zwei Teenager auf einem Skateboard, deren Hosen tief genug hingen, um den Bund ihrer Shirts zu entblößen. Er dachte an James Marsters und an die zerstörerische Kraft, die ihrer beider Leben in den Abgrund gezogen hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cinematic Orchestra, 'To Build A Home'


	30. Chapter 30

however far away  
i will always love you  
however long I stay  
i will always love you  
whatever words I say  
i will always love you.

*

 

Die Befragung dauerte die ganze Nacht. John war müde und ihm war schwindlig, der Kopf schwer vom letzten Rausch. Seine Augen brannten. 

Die gleichen Fragen, die gleichen Antworten. Nein, er wisse nicht, wo sich Sherlock Holmes aufhielt. Nein, er habe keine sexuelle Beziehung zu ihm gehabt. Nein, er habe seine Bilanzen nicht geführt. Nein, Drogengeschäfte fanden im Pleasure seines Wissens nicht statt. Er habe nie etwas derartiges gesehen. 

Sie glaubten ihm nicht, zu Recht, denn er log sie an. Nicht, dass er nicht allen Grund gehabt hätte, ihnen brühwarm aufzutischen, in welche dubiosen Geschäfte sein Ex verwickelt gewesen war. Aber John vergaß nicht, wie er überhaupt dort hineingeraten war: Holmes hatte ihn aufgenommen, als John nichts mehr hatte. Er hatte ihn bei sich wohnen lassen, ihm seine Studienbücher gekauft, ihn seine Klamotten tragen lassen. Als alle anderen ihn verlassen hatte, war Holmes für ihn da gewesen. Ein Zuhause, ein Job, ein Auskommen, all das verdankte er ihm, und er hatte nie etwas im Gegenzug dafür verlangt. 

Damit sind wir quitt, ging es ihm düster durch den Kopf. 

Sie machten einen Drogentest mit ihm und brachten ihn in Untersuchungshaft. Er sah niemanden an, er hörte niemanden, er bewegte sich von allein. Lange konnten sie ihn nicht festhalten, jeder Idiot würde sehen, dass John mit der ganzen Sache praktisch nichts zu tun hatte.

Abgesehen davon natürlich, dass er 'seine Bücher geführt' hatte. Ganze drei Mal hatte er sich für eine halbe Stunde daran gemacht, Ein- und Ausgaben zu überprüfen, um eventuelle Abweichungen aufzuspüren. Bücher führen war etwas anderes. 

Nach ein paar Stunden brachte man ihn zurück in den Interviewraum, wo die beiden Polizeibeamten schon mit ernsten Miene auf ihn warteten. John setzte sich, starrte die Tischplatte an, faltete seine Hände und wartete. Obwohl nicht die Rede davon sein konnte, dass er richtig fit war, hatten die warme Mahlzeit und die paar Stunden Schlaf wahre Wunder gewirkt.

Es dauerte sicher mehr als eine Minute, bis einer der beiden Beamten das Wort ergriff. Während der ganzen Zeit blickte John nicht einmal auf.

»Mr Watson, wir haben gestern einen Pflichtverteidiger angefordert, der sie vertreten wird. Er dürfte jeden Moment hier sein, dann werden Sie hoffentlich Vernunft annehmen und uns dabei helfen, die Sache aufzuklären.« 

»Bis dahin«, fuhr der andere fort, »Werden wir ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen und bitte, sagen Sie nichts ohne Ihren Anwalt, hören Sie einfach zu.«

John, vielleicht nur, um sie zu provozieren, gähnte und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem unbequemen Stuhl zurück.

»Ein junger Mann, sagen wir jemand mit Charisma und zweifelsfrei bei klarem Verstand, bricht in eine Privatwohnung ein. Er ist fünfzehn und da er der jüngste Sohn einer einflussreichen Familie ist, die massiven Druck auf die Behörden ausübt, bekommt er dafür lediglich 100 Sozialstunden aufgebrummt. Er arbeitet sie ab, in einem Altersheim, zur höchsten Zufriedenheit aller Mitarbeiter des Whittington Care Centers. Seine damaligen Kollegen erzählten, er freundete sich ganz besonders mit einer der dort angestellten Krankenschwester an, die kurz vor dem Ruhestand stand, einer gewissen Mrs Hudson. Eine resolute Frau, deren Mann in den USA auf den elektrischen Stuhl kam und deren Ehe ohne Kinder blieb. Eine seltsame Freundschaft, zweifelsohne, die offenbar über die Dauer der Ableistung seiner Sozialstunden hinaus bestand. Diese Mrs Hudson kaufte sich vor sieben Jahren ein Haus in der Mitte Londons, in der Baker Street. Dieses Haus beinhaltete 3 Wohnungen und kostete weit mehr als die Krankenschwester in ihrer Steuererklärung als Einkünfte angab. Natürlich machte sie den Kauf unter einem anderen Namen und verschleierte ihn auch nicht ungeschickt. Interessanterweise gab sie an, dass der inzwischen erwachsene Sherlock Holmes die Nummer 221b, die mittlere Wohnung also, als Mieter bewohnte, das heißt, regelmäßig Mieteinzahlungen vornahm. Nun, wir befragten die Dame vor ein paar Jahren zu diesem Thema und aus ihr war nichts heraus zu bekommen. Wie auch immer Mr Holmes sich ihr Schweigen erkauft hatte, sie hielt stand. Doch wir fanden jemanden, der mehr Angst vor dem Knast hatte. Ein ehemaliger Barkeeper in genau dem Club, über dem Sie seit Anfang des Jahres wohnen, Mr Watson. Der Mann war für Wochen dort angestellt gewesen und er erzählte uns alles. Wir überprüften die Story. Sherlock Holmes war nichts nachzuweisen, aber wir konnten eindeutig belegen, dass die gute alte Mrs Hudson Medikamente im Namen der Whittington Stiftung kaufte, ohne dass die auch nur die Spur einer Ahnung hatten. Sie und Mr Holmes haben dafür so getan, als hätte das Altersheim einen Ableger im Norden der Stadt gegründet. Unsere Experten waren mehr als beeindruckt, mit welchen Details alles ausgearbeitet war. Wohin gingen nun aber diese Tabletten? Nun, jeder Dealer braucht einen Hersteller oder einen Zulieferer und diesem Fall war das eine 61-jährige Dame. Bei der Festnahme von Mrs Hudson tauchte Mr Holmes mit einem der hochbezahltesten Anwälte des Landes auf und handelte einen Deal mit der Staatsanwaltschaft aus. Er bekam nur ein paar Monate Gefängnis und die alte Dame wurde nicht weiter belangt.« Der Kriminalbeamte rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und trank einen Schluck Wasser aus einem Glas, das vor ihm stand. 

John sah noch immer nicht auf, hörte aber mit größtem Interesse zu, so genau, dass er sogar vergaß, sich um seine eigene Situation Sorgen zu machen.

»Wir sind keine Idioten, John«, machte der zweite Mann weiter. »Ich darf Sie doch John, nennen, nicht wahr? Das war eine lächerliche Strafe für jemanden, der geschätzte fünfzehn Prozent der Bevölkerung regelmäßig vergiftet. Er würde entlassen werden und einfach weitermachen, und diesmal würde er dafür sorgen, dass nie wieder jemand redete. Nach seiner Entlassung behielten wir ihn im Auge, aber Mr Holmes spuckte nie auch nur einen Kaugummi auf die Straße. Er würde keinen Fehler zweimal machen, also mussten wir einen anderen Weg finden, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen.«

Der Beamte, der die Geschichte begonnen hatte, stand auf und trat hinter John, was ihm ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken bescherte. Er war jetzt wachsam, auf der Hut. »Jeder Mensch hat eine Achillesferse. Holmes war mit den üblichen Mitteln nicht zu schlagen, wie hatten wir es also das erste Mal geschafft? Wir hatten etwas gegen jemanden in der Hand, der ihm nicht gleichgültig war, die gütige und hochkriminelle Mrs Hudson.« John rührte sich nicht, er empfand zu großen Horror vor dem, was auch immer der Polizist gleich aussprechen würde, es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er konnte schon spüren, wie sich die Worten formten. »Wir haben alle Trümmer untersucht und es fand sich kein einziges belastendes Indiz, dass Sie mit der Sache etwas zu tun haben. Es gibt Gerüchte, zum Beispiel dass sie seine Buchhaltung gemacht haben, aber nachweisen können wir es ihnen nicht. Aber wir fanden etwas anderes, in einer Schreibtischschublade.«

Der zweite Polizist bückte sich zur Seite und holte mehrere Seiten Papier aus seiner Aktentasche, die auf dem Boden neben seinem Stuhl stand. Sie waren in eine Folie eingeschlagen worden. Er schob es John hin, so dass er es lesen konnte.

Es war Sherlocks Testament.

»Er vermacht Ihnen alles. Ein bisschen Kleinkram gehen an seinen Bruder und seine alte Freundin Mrs Hudson, aber der Rest gehört Ihnen. Mr Holmes besitzt etwas über 1,4 Millionen Pfund, Geld, das er aus einem Treuhandvermögen geschöpft und vorausschauend angelegt hat. Dazu kommen Wertpapiere, Häuser, Schmuck, Antiquitäten und so weiter. Insgesamt belaufen sich die Summen auf über zwölf Millionen Pfund.«

John stockte der Atem. Er wusste, dass Sherlock reich war, aber so reich? 

»Sie sind mit ihm zur Highschool gegangen, nicht? Wir fanden eine alte Krankenhausrechnung für eine Behandlung ihres Knies, bezahlt von einem Mycroft Holmes, seinem Bruder. Sind Sie sich da näher gekommen, oder hatten Sie schon während Ihrer Schulzeit einer Beziehung zu ihm?«

Eine Beziehung? Gehasst habe ich ihn, ihr Arschlöcher.

John begann, seinen Atem zu kontrollieren, damit man ihm nicht anmerkte, dass sein Herz zu rasen begann. Der Beamte hinter ihm beugte sich über seine Schulter und flüsterte in sein Ohr. »Wenn er Sie fickt, kommen Sie wegen ihm oder wegen dem Geld, dass es Ihnen einbringt, ihm den Arsch hinzuhalten, hm? Ich bin nur neugierig.«

John Puls überschlug sich. Seine Hände waren schweißnass, dennoch zitterte er. Langsam zählte er von hundert abwärts, versuchte sein Temperament, dass er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

Der Mann richtete sich wieder auf und begann, hinter John auf und ab zu gehen. »Wie auch immer. Wenn er Ihnen alles vermacht, dann bedeuten Sie ihm auch etwas. Und wir wissen bereits, was Sherlock Holmes tun wird, wenn jemand, dem er nahe steht, kurz davor ist, in den Knast zu wandern. Er wird sie retten wollen, John. Er wird wie der Held in einem Märchen hier auftauchen und alles tun, damit Sie freikommen. Aber diesmal ist er vorbestraft und wir sind ganz anders auf ihn vorbereitet. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist, sie vorläufig in Haft zu behalten und auf ihn zu warten.« Er setzte sich neben seinen Kollegen, trank von seinem Wasser und schwieg.

John war wie paralysiert. Die Vorstellung, dass Sherlock hier aufkreuzen und in den Knast gehen könnte, vielleicht für Jahre, war unerträglich. Die Vorstellung, dass Sherlock hier aufkreuzen und er ihn wieder sehen würde, trieb sein Herz noch schneller an. Mühsam versuchte er, seine Emotionen im Griff zu halten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. 

»Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles? Ich werde jedes Wort dem Anwalt berichten, und so schnell können sie gar nicht gucken, wie ich wieder auf der Straße bin.« 

Der Polizist, der seine Hand noch um das Wasserglas gelegt hatte, grinste. »Erstens habe ich keinen Pflichtverteidiger angerufen. Zweitens sehen Sie mir nicht wie jemand aus, der es lange macht im Knast.« Er beugte sich nach vorn und zeigte seine Zähne, als er lachte. »Ihr widerlichen Schwuchteln, es wird Zeit, dass euch jemand die Stirn bietet! Ein Gerücht im Knast und werde sehen, wie Sie von Tag zu Tag kleiner werden, bis Sie irgendwann endgültig verschwinden.«

»Ich bin zäher als ich aussehe«, bemerkte John lässig. Doch der Schein trog, in Wahrheit bekam er eine Scheißangst.

»Womöglich gefällt es Ihnen ja. Wenn Sie im Duschraum stehen, ganz allein, und plötzlich das Licht ausgeht, tja, wo ist dann Ihr Boss, hm?«

»Er ist nicht mein Boss«, quetschte John zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. »Und im Übrigen, ich weiß nichts von irgendwelchen Medikamenten, Sherlock leitete einen Club verdammt noch mal!«

Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter. »Leitet. Siehst du, Norman, wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Er denkt, er kann uns verarschen. Holmes ist am Leben. Zwei Spritzer Blut an der Fahrertür machen noch keinen Toten, dass wissen wir so gut wie Sie.«

Johns Herz setzte aus. Er wurde panisch, als ihm das erste mal richtig bewusst wurde, wie knapp er vor einer Katastrophe stand. Holmes war in Sicherheit, lebte irgendwo in Frankreich und musste sich keinem stellen, würde er wirklich kommen und ihn da rausholen, wenn ein Sündenbock doch schon an der richten Stelle platziert war?

»Er ist geliefert«, bestätigte der andere Beamte.

Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, mit welchem Ausdruck Holmes ihn angesehen hatte, als John seine Avancen zurückgewiesen hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch weiter zurück, an Holmes, der über seinem Vater kniete und ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erledigt hätte. Er erinnerte sich an James Marsters. Angst überfiel ihn wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser, tröpfelte in jede Pore und überzog ihn wie eine Schicht aus Eis. Was, wenn Holmes nicht kommen würde? Wenn er im Knast zum-

Hör nicht auf, dich in mich zu verlieben.

Das hier findet nur zwischen uns statt, ich küsse nur dich so, das ist...Das ist auch für mich irgendwie neu und angsteinflößend. Da, bitte, ich hab's gesagt. Manchmal, ganz ganz selten, empfinde ich auch so was wie Furcht.

Atme aus, John, damit ich dich küssen kann.

Lass uns abhauen.

Du bist hier. Ich hab alles da, was ich brauche.

John schluckte.

Ich liebe dich.

Wenn es einen Mensch auf diesem Planeten gab, dem er vertrauen konnte, dann Holmes, und zwar nicht, weil sie verliebt gewesen waren, sondern weil Holmes niemanden im Stich lassen würde, den er zu seinen Freunden zählte. Er würde nicht wollen, dass jemand für etwas ins Gefängnis ging, dass er selbst verbrochen hat. So einer war er einfach nicht. 

Nicht Holmes war der, den er fürchten musste. 

»Mo... Moriarty«, sagte John. Seine Lippen öffneten sich von ganz allein. »James Moriarty.« 

Der rechte der beiden Polizisten hob die Augenbrauen. »Was sagten Sie?«

»James Moriarty. Ich dachte, es ginge hier darum, dass bei einem Brandanschlag zwei Menschen ums Leben gekommen sind, der Türsteher und der andere Kerl. Victor Trevor war schwer verletzt und Gott weiß, was Holmes zugestoßen ist. Er war es nicht selbst, das ist nicht sein Stil, und das wüssten Sie, wenn Sie ihn kennen würden. Er ist weit, weit cleverer als Sie denken. Moriarty und er waren Freunde, da sind verletzte Gefühle im Spiel. Er steckt hinter dem Anschlag. Ich habe einen Anruf erhalten, etwa zu der Zeit, als es passiert sein muss. Ich saß noch im Zug und konnte nichts unternehmen. Moriarty, es war seine Stimme, sagte, es sei schade, dass ich mich nicht mehr verabschieden konnte. Dann legte er auf. Er hat mich besucht, gestern erst, und angekündigt, das man mich festnehmen würde. Er steckt hinter all dem. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie Ihre Informationen haben, aber Holmes hat nichts mit Medikamenten am Hut. Moriarty hat das alles eingefädelt.«

»Mr Moriarty ist ein angesehener Bürger dieser Stadt. Er spendet jedes Jahr für unseren Polizeiball.«

»Die Holmes-Familie ist genauso hoch angesehen, oder?«, erwiderte John. Und dann sprach er den einen Polizisten direkt an. »Und damit Sie es wissen, wer hier mit wem schläft spielt überhaupt keine Rolle und geht Sie einen Scheißdreck an. Ich finde Ihr Verhalten sehr unprofessionell. Sie haben nichts gegen mich in der Hand, wie könnten Sie auch, ich habe nichts mit den Vorwürfen zu tun, genauso wenig wie Sherlock Holmes.«

»Sie sind ein Lügner, John Watson.«

»Ich sage die Wahrheit«, beharrte John. 

»Und noch nicht mal ein guter.«

»Ich sage die Wahrheit.«

»Sie sind so was von fertig, Junge. Die anderen werden Sie auseinander nehmen.«

Ich liebe dich.

»Ich sage die Wahrheit.«

Eine halbe Stunde später saß er in einer anderen Zelle. Sie war nur wenige Quadratmeter groß und spärlich eingerichtet. Keine Privatsphäre. Der Grundriss hatte die Form eines Quaders, ein Hochbett, Schreibtisch, Toilette und Waschbecken. Auf dem unteren Bett saß ein Mann und sah ihn an. Hinter ihm sperrte man die Gittertür zu und John blieb einen halben Meter dahinter stehen und starrte seinen Mithäftling an. 

»Hi«, sagte er zögerlich. Zuvor war er alleine in einer Zelle gewesen, das hier war das erste Mal, dass er frontal auf andere Insassen stieß, nicht nur im Vorbeigehen mit gesenktem Kopf, um möglichst nicht aufzufallen. »Ich ähm, ich bin John.«

»Harry«, brummte er. Er war schwarz und hatte einen Vollbart, der seinen massigen Kiefer bedeckte. Sein Gesicht war voller Narben und kleinen, entzündeten Pickeln. Er war groß und John schätzte ihn auf etwa 30 und 120 Kilo Muskeln.

»Wie meine Schwester«, rutschte John heraus. »Oh, entschuldige, ich habe eine Schwester, die auch Harry heißt, na ja, eigentlich Harriet, aber wir nennen sie Harry.«

Der Mann schwieg.

»Sie ist lesbisch«, ergänzte John und fragte sich, ob er wohl die Nacht überleben würde, wenn er weiter so einen Schwachsinn redete.

»Du schläfst oben«, knurrte der Mann und John ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

Die Nacht verbrachte er auf dem Rücken liegend, an die Decke starrend, versunken in Gedanken und nach Desinfektionsmitteln stinkender Bettwäsche, die schon mindestens fünfzig Mal gestopft worden war. Was für ein Abstieg. Vor fünf Monaten war er noch dabei gewesen, Arzt zu werden. Jetzt lag er hier und hörte das Kratzen der Ratten in den Abflussrohren der Toilette und schweres, gleichmäßiges Atmen unter ihm. 

Wo Sherlock jetzt wohl war... was er wohl gerade tat? Lag er auch irgendwo auf einem Bett, starrte an die Decke und dachte an ihn?

Um sechs ging das Licht an und Leben kam in den Gefängnistrakt. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er hellwach. Von überall her hörte er Stimmen und ihm war mulmig zumute, als er darüber nachdachte, welchem Schlag Menschen er heute begegnen würde.

Er wusch sich in der Zelle das Gesicht und dann führte man ihn in den Raum, in dem Frühstück ausgegeben wurde. Hellblau angestrichen und groß, wie er war, verstand er sofort, warum er bei den Gefangenen der Himmel genannt wurde, was er sich von den anderen abgehört hatte. Die Bezeichnung beschränkte sich jedoch offenbar nur auf die Ausgestaltung des Raumes, nicht aus das Essen, das man hier zubereitete. Klebrige Milchbrötchen und trockene Eier verleiteten ihn nicht gerade dazu, sich satt zu essen. Gut, dass er Hunger gewohnt war, dachte John und setzte sich ans Ende einer langen Tafel, wo außer ihm niemand Platz genommen hatte. Mit langsamen Schlucken würgte er das Brötchen mit dem heißen Kamillentee herunter, der in großen Kannen auf dem Tisch stand. Nur auf sein Tablett starrend, versuchte er, sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. 

Du musst mich holen, Holmes. Bitte. Hol mich hier raus.

Als er das Rührei mit der Plastikgabel näher in Augenschein nahm, warf jemand einen Schatten auf ihn. John schaute alarmiert zur Seite. Es war Harry, der sein Tablett krachend abstellte, so dass der Tee in seiner Tasse auf das Ei überschwappte. 

»Hi«, sagte John wieder, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Krümel sammelten sich im Bart des Mannes, der nur zweimal abbeißen musste, um das Brötchen zu verschlingen. Als das Rührei ebenso schnell verschwand, schob John ihm seinen Teller hin. Harry guckte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang intensiv an, die brauen Augen wild und starr. John zog automatisch den Kopf ein, aber es passierte nichts, als dass Harry den Teller ran zog und ihn leerfegte. 

»Akne vulgaris«, bemerkte John automatisch, als ihm wiederum die Entzündungen im Gesicht auffielen. »Ist behandelbar. Das Gesicht mit Wasser waschen, keine Seife, und täglich mit lauwarmen Kamillentee betupfen.«

Als Harry ihm einen Blick zuwarf, bei dem John mulmig wurde, fügte er hastig hinzu: »Ich bin Arzt. Na ja, noch nicht ganz, oder nicht mehr, ich hab das Aufbaustudium abgebrochen, aber ich hab Medizin studiert.« Er schwieg für einen Moment. »Tut mir leid, ich bin schon still.«

John sah auf sein Tablett und schwieg. Harry stand auf und und entfernte sich, nur um ein paar Minuten später mit einer Kanne Tee zurückzukommen, die noch bis zur Hälfte gefüllt zu sein schien. Er goss den Tee auf seinen leeren krümeligen Teller, bis er über die Ränder lief. John sah ihm atemlos dabei zu. Dann stellte Harry die Kanne ab und tauchte sein Gesicht in die Flüssigkeit. 

Niemand sagte etwas oder schritt ein. Niemand schien es überhaupt zu bemerken. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte Harry genug. Er richtete sich wieder auf und wischte mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht.

»Tu das nicht«, sagte John schnell. »An deiner Kleidung könnten Bakterien sein, die du dir dann in die offenen Wunden reibst. Am besten nicht anfassen, nicht reiben.«

Träges Nicken und ein weiterer stummer Blick.

Am Nachmittag hatte John ein Treffen mit einem Pflichtverteidiger, der seine Anwaltslizenz aus dem Internet zu haben schien. Er hörte John zu, notierte sich jedoch nichts, nicht einmal Moriartys Namen. Entmutigt und frustriert verbrachte John danach eine Stunde auf dem Hof und vertrieb sich die Zeit zum Abendessen in der Bibliothek, die im Westflügel des Gefängnisses untergebracht war. 

\----

 

Die Tage zogen vorbei. Schneller, als er es gedacht hätte, gewöhnte John sich an das Leben im Knast. Wenn das Wetter und die Wärter es zuließen, saß er draußen mit einem Block und einem Bleistift und zeichnete. Es half ihm beim Denken und dabei, nicht verrückt zu werden. Bisher hatte ihn niemand groß beachtet, nicht einmal der schweigsame Harry. Ihm fehlte das Leben in ihrer alten Wohnung, ihm fehlte es, Holmes dabei zuzuhören, wie er sie alle spielte: Beethoven, Chopin und Schuhmann, Rachmaninov und Kabalevsky.

Zum Abendessen gab es Erbsen. John hatte sich zu Harry gesetzt, der allem Anschein nach ein Einzelgänger war und einer Konversation nicht abgewinnen konnte. Er rührte in seiner braunen Suppe herum und förderte mit seinem Löffel etwas zutage. Sah aus wie ein schmales, längliches Stück Holz.

»Ugh«, machte John. »Meine Güte, ist das... das ist ein abgebrochener Bleistift.«

Harry griff beherzt danach und drehte das Suppenutensil zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger hin und her. »Nicht gebrochen«, murmelte Harry. »Sieht aus wie gesägt und dann abgefeilt. Saubere Kante.«

»Wie kommt denn-«

Sherlock. 

Was hatte er einst gesagt, in Johns Zimmer, als sie sich geküsst hatten? Mein Lieblingsautor ist Jules Verne und ich hasse Erbsen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte John dieses Detail behalten. Und es muss kurz vorher gewesen sein, als Sherlock ihm gestanden hatte, früher seine Bleistifte geklaut zu haben. Mit einem Mal war er ganz aufgeregt. Jemand hinter der Essenausgabe schaltete ein Radio ein, wie es klang, und John erkannte den Song sofort. Lovesong. The Cure. Erinnerungen an ein weiches Bett und warme Finger übermannten ihn, die seinen Arm auf und ab streichelten, lange bevor er nach London gegangen war. Zufall ausgeschlossen. Er nahm das Stück Stift von Harrys ausgestreckter Hand und betrachtete es. 

Tatsächlich, die Kanten waren glatt. Was wollte Sherlock damit sagen? 

Ich hasse Erbsen.   
Ich hasse es, in was für eine Lage ich dich gebracht habe. 

Glatte, unverletzte Kanten.   
Es geht mir gut. 

The Cure.   
However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you. 

John lächelte. Sherlock würde ihn jetzt gleich da rausholen und mit einer Zuversicht, die ganz plötzlich kam, sah er sich im Raum um, als könnte sein Freund augenblicklich hinter einem Stuhl hervorspringen, nach seiner Hand greifen und ihn hier rausbringen. Sei nicht dumm, sagte er sich. Nicht hier im Himmel. Zu viel los. Diese Nacht, wenn er in seiner Zelle war, es musste diese Nacht sein. 

Er blieb wach, lauschte auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Mit dem Rücken an der Wand saß er auf seinem Bett, den Blick zur Tür gerichtet. Ab und zu sah er aus dem Fenster, erkannte im Lichtkegel einer Lampe vor dem Gebäude, dass es sacht und beinahe lautlos regnete. Um sechs Uhr in der Früh ging das Licht an und John dachte bei sich, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er so harsch geweckt würde.

John wartete. Die Kriminalbeamten brachten immer wieder neue angebliche Indizien hervor, an den Haaren herbeigezogen und fingiert, um ihn noch länger einzubehalten und seine Vorstellung vor dem Haftrichter hinaus zu zögern. Jeden Morgen wachte er mit dem Gedanken auf, heute ist der Tag, und jeden Abend ging er mit der festen Überzeugung schlafen, dies sei seine letzte Nacht im Gefängnis. 

Nichts passierte. Die einzigen, die darüber noch enttäuschter waren als John, waren die beiden Polizisten, denen er den Aufenthalt hier zu verdanken hatte. 

Ein Monat kam und ging. Als es auf Weihnachten zuging, konnte man zusehen, wie seine Selbstkontrolle allmählich bröckelte. John brach in Tränen aus. Er saß in der Zelle auf dem Boden, unter dem vergitterten Fenster, die Knie an den Körper gezogen. Warum kam er denn nicht? Hatte Moriarty ihn erwischt? Lag er irgendwo in einem Keller, blutend und geschlagen, wartete auf den Tod wie er auf die Freiheit? Als Harry in die Zelle zurückgebracht wurde und ihn fragend ansah, wischte John sich das Gesicht ab und kroch wortlos ins Bett, das Stück Bleistift fest in der Hand, als sei es ein Zauberstab.

Ich will nicht mehr eingesperrt sein. Wirklich, ich bemühe mich, geduldig zu sein, aber bitte, bitte, bitte... 

Die Anklage hielt vor der ersten Haftrichterprüfung stand. Die Staatsanwaltschaft würde ihn der Mittäterschaft anklagen. Sein Anwalt teilte ihm einen Tag vor Weihnachten ratlos mit, dass es besser wäre, alles auszupacken. 

John kehrte nach dieser Offenbarung in den Himmel zurück, ließ den Kartoffelbrei unangerührt. Es brodelte in ihm. Das war mehr, als er ertragen konnte, als irgendein Mensch würde ertragen können. Er würde für einige Jahre sitzen, wenn es schlecht für ihn lief, während Sherlock sich mit Victor irgendwo herumtrieb und sie in einer anderen Stadt, einem anderen Land, vielleicht schon ein neues Geschäft aufzogen. Vielleicht waren sie gerade in Paris und küssten sich, liebten sich in Berlin, gingen in ein Restaurant in Amsterdam, schliefen nebeneinander ein in Prag. 

Die Gedanken ließen etwas in Johns Kopf klicken. Er wollte nicht mehr warten. Er wollte hier raus, wollte nicht mehr jede Nacht den Ratten lauschen, sich nicht mehr einreden, dass er nur geduldig sein musste und es würde sich zum Guten wenden. Selbstzweifel und Hass, auf sich, auf Sherlock, auf die ganze Welt, die sich einen Dreck um ihn scherte, auf die Gitter und dieses unsäglich hässliche Babyblau an den Wänden. Der Geruch des Gefängnisses, das drohende Verfahren gegen ihn, die schreiende Ungerechtigkeit, weil man ihn einfach weggesperrt hatte, es war genug. Er hatte genug.

Aufmerksam ließ er den Blick durch den Himmel schweifen. Er stand auf, ganz langsam. 

Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt.

Niemand nahm Notiz von dem blassen, schmalen Jungen. Die Schuhe quietschen auf dem beigen Linoleum wie im Krankenhaus. Sehr ruhig ging John zum nächsten Tisch, wo ein Glatzkopf saß und über einen anderen Häftling lachte, holte aus, und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht seine Faust gegen die Schläfe. Der Mann hatte keine Chance gehabt, den Schlag kommen zu sehen.

Jetzt musst du mich holen, Sherlock. 

Die Gegenschläge fielen ungleich heftiger aus, doch in Wahrheit spürte John kaum etwas. Dumpfe Tritte. Er rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und lauschte seinem pochenden Herzschlag. Es war verzweifelt, selbst ihm fiel das auf. Doch so verzweifelt diese Tat auch war, sie war auch ehrlich. Mehr konnte er nicht aushalten. Auszuharren und auf etwas zu warten, dass niemals, war weit schlimmer als diese Schmerzen. 

In der medizinischen Abteilung nähten sie ihn wieder zusammen. Sie pumpten ihn mit Schmerzmitteln voll und ließen ihn die Nacht im Krankenbett schlafen. 

Jetzt würde er doch kommen, oder? Jetzt würde er doch alles stehen und liegen lassen und ihn da rausholen. Er war verletzt, um Himmels willen!

Zwei Tage vergingen, und Sherlock kam nicht. 

Manchmal vernahm er in der Ferne wieder ein Radio. Er hörte Neuigkeiten aus Politik und Wirtschaft, Verkehrsnachrichten, das Wetter. Als ob das hier drinnen irgendeine Rolle spielte. Oldies zwischen Werbejingles und Konsumbotschaften, die einem entgegen geschrien wurden.

Mein Gott war das alles trostlos.

Im Krankenzimmer herrschte der Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel und Feuchtigkeit in den Wänden vor. Es war immer zu kalt oder zu warm. Dafür gab es an der Ostseite des Raumes zwei große Fenster und selbst die Gitter konnten nicht verhindern, dass er die Sonne aufgehen sah, dieses Schwarz, Blau, Lila, Pink, Rot, Orange, Gelb, Licht. Wie schön die Welt da draußen war, wie fern. Es könnte auch ein anderer Planet sein, das Gefängnis auch auf dem Mars gebaut worden sein.

Zu den Weihnachtsfeiertagen gab es Braten und einen dramatischen Moment, als eine seiner Wunden wieder aufplatzte. Er bot dem Pfleger an, es selbst zu nähen, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben, aber leider widersprach das den Vorschriften. 

Bis zur Verhandlung waren es noch vier Monate und seine Chancen, sie zu gewinnen, standen, wie es aussah, schlecht. Seine Schwester hatte ihm geschrieben und er las diese eine Passage in ihrem Brief sooft, bis er ihn auswendig kannte. 

Zeig keine Schwäche. Du kannst nicht darauf vertrauen, dass andere kommen. Er ist wahrscheinlich tot. Du schaffst das, Johnny. Du hast unseren Vater überlebt. Du überlebst alles.

In der Tat dachte er viel über seinen Vater nach, erstaunlich viel, wenn man bedachte, dass er das ganze letzte Jahr kaum über ihn gegrübelt hatte. Er sollte an seiner Stelle hier sitzen.

Es war, als sei sein Vater wieder die Übermacht, die seine Luft beschnitt, so dass es gerade mal dazu reichte, nicht zu ersticken. Das Gefängnis war sein steinerner Vater und dieser Feind war ihm nicht neu.

Und Sherlock? Es heißt, Töchter heiraten ihre Väter. Und Söhne? Wen heiraten die?

Er ist wahrscheinlich tot.

Wahrscheinlich.

Harry Potter hatte auch nicht darauf gewartet, dass Ron oder Hermine ihn retteten, oder der Orden des Phönix. Egal, wie trostlos es aussah, ihm war nie in den Sinn gekommen, aufzugeben. Alleine war er durch den Wald gegangen, um sich selbst zur Waffe gegen seinen Feind zu machen. 

Als er schließlich eines kalten Januarabends das Krankenzimmer verlassen durfte und in die Zelle zurückkehrte, verschwendete er keine Zeit. »Du warst beim Militär, hast du gesagt?«

Harry, der auf dem Bett gelegen und sich eine Quizshow auf dem winzigen Fernseher angesehen hatte, nickte.

»Lassen sie dich deshalb dein Ding durchziehen? Weil du kämpfen kannst?«

Weiteres Nicken.

»Kannst du mir das zeigen? Kannst du mir zeigen, wie ich hier überlebe?«

Harry zögerte. »Du kommest doch bald raus nich, hast du gesagt. Dass du eine Freund hast-«

»Ich hab keinen Freund mehr«, unterbrach ihn John aufgebracht. Heiße Glut zischte durch seine Adern und es bereitete ihm einige Mühe, nicht mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. »Entweder ist er ermordet worden oder er- oder ich bin ihm inzwischen egal. Ich bin auf mich gestellt. Und nachdem ich den Glatzkopf angegriffen habe, werde ich nicht mehr so einfach ignoriert werden.«

Harry betrachtete ihn so intensiv wie eh und je. »Du bist klein«, sagte er lahm.

»Ich weiß. Und ich bin wütend.«

»Gut. Morgen. Schlaf jetzte. Spar deine Kraft.«

John ging zur Toilette und zog das Stück Bleistift aus der Tasche. Er warf einen letzten Blick darauf und spülte es hinunter.

Eine gebrochene Nase und angeschlagene Rippen musste er einstecken, aber er überlebte die nächsten Tage. Er rief seine Schwester an, damit sie ihm einen anderen Anwalt beschaffte. John fixierte sein ganzes Dasein auf die wenigen Chancen, die er sah, hier herauszukommen. Seine Phantasien, wie er ein erfolgreicher, gefeierter Arzt war, wurden immer mächtiger. Praktisch in jeder Situation konnte er sie heraufbeschwören, wie einen guten Geist, der ihn schützte und ihm Mut gab. 

Nach und nach legten sich die Gängeleien wieder. Wenn der Umgang der Gefangenen von rau zu körperlicher Gewalt umschlugen, behandelte er kleinere Verletzungen anderer Häftlinge, mit den wenigen Mitteln, zu denen er Zugang hatte. Ein paar Stunden in der Woche half er in der Krankenstation aus. Er trainierte mehrere Stunden am Tag und recherchierte in der Bibliothek, um nachzulesen, welche gesetzlichen Bestimmungen er seinen Aufenthalt hier verdankte, und, um seinen Anwalt besser verstehen zu können. Noch zwei Monate bis zu seiner Verhandlung. 

Langsam und vorsichtig schloss er Kontakte zu anderen in seinem Trakt. Sie kamen ihm alle so normal vor, hießen Sam und Jeremy und redeten über Sport und brachten große, komplizierte, weltgeschichtliche Vorgänge im Nu auf Handtaschenformat, das die bei Beliebigen auspacken konnte. Sie sprachen über Fernsehserien, die Frauen, die auf sie warteten oder auch nicht, und was man tun würde, wenn man im Lotto gewann. Wären die Gitter nicht gewesen, hätte es ein Büro sein können, und sie alle hatten Mittagspause.

John begann, nicht mehr soviel über draußen nachzudenken. Er hörte Simon und Garfunkel in der Wäscherei, wo er 20 Stunden die Woche arbeitete. Es war heiß da drin und feucht, aber er hatte Simon, und er hatte Garfunkel, und sein Leben spielte sich irgendwo dazwischen ab. Arzt werden, ja, irgendwann. Bald vergaß er sogar die Gitter. Seine Wut verrauchte schleichend. Jeremy hatte einen kleine Tochter, die ihn mit der Oma hin und wieder besuchte, und wenn Jeremy mit einem Strahlen zurückkam - das waren die einzigen Momente, in denen John noch fühlte. 

Harry wurde entlassen. Er hatte seine Strafe wegen Hausfriedensbruch und Anstiftung zur Körperverletzung abgesessen. Draußen wartete nichts auf ihn, keine Familie, kein Geld, kein Job. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er nie etwas anderes gemacht, als zu dienen. Als er 17 war, ging er zur Armee und blieb dort. Wäre geblieben, bis er gestorben wäre, doch seine psychische Verfassung ließ das nicht zu. Von seiner Einheit sprach er wie von seiner Familie, die ihn aufgenommen hatte, obwohl er auf die schiefe Bahn geraten war und die es als einzige schafft, ihn einigermaßen geradeaus zu halten. 

»Meld dich, nich, wenn du die Fall gewinnst. Die Army brauch immer Leute wie dich.«

John drückte ihn zum Schluss, und es war ihm sehr peinlich, als die Umarmung nicht erwidert wurde.

»Bist ein guter Kerl«, verabschiedete sich Harry, reserviert, aber nicht unfreundlich. «Und meine Haut is viel besser, oder nich?«

Zum Abschied schenkte er John etwas. Ein Militärkreuz, eine Kriegsauszeichnung für das britische Heer. Es hing an einem ausgefransten Band.

Is gut für dich, hilft beim Nachdenken.

John schob es in die Tasche und wusste nicht recht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Eine Woche vor der Verhandlung holten zwei Wärter ihn aus dem Trainingsraum. Zwanzig Minuten Krafttraining hatte er schon hinter sich. Mit dem Gedanken daran, dass er bald im Gericht sitzen würde, schlief er sehr schlecht, und darüber hinaus schnarchte sein neuer Zellengenosse ganz furchtbar. Er war also nicht gerade in bester Verfassung.  
John vermutete, dass sein Anwalt seine Aussage mit ihm durchgehen wollte, und ihn deshalb zu sprechen wünsche, stattdessen räumte jemand seine Zelle aus und brachte ihn zur Gefängnisleitung, die die Entlassungen vornahm. 

Die Anklage war fallengelassen worden. Er war frei. John drückte vollkommen verwirrt seine Sachen an seine Brust, der Kopf voller Fragen. Was war denn passiert, um Himmels Willen? Keiner wollte oder konnte ihm sagen, was zu seiner Freilassung geführt hatte - und darüber hinaus so plötzlich, ohne Vorankündigung. Noch im Unterhemd, mit einer Kapuzenjacke darüber, lief er wie auf Autopilot durch den Trakt. Die Wärter führten ihn in einen schlecht beleuchteten Gang im Osten des Gebäudes, der in der Mitte von einer Gittertür unterbrochen war.

Hinter dem Gitter stand Sherlock Holmes in einem schwarzen Anzug, die Haare zerstrubbelt und lächelte John an.

John blieb mitten im Gang stehen und starrte ihn an. Er kam ihm wie eine Person aus einem anderen Leben vor. Wie er dasteht, die aufrechte Haltung und dieser absurd teure Anzug, er meinte sogar, sein Parfüm bis hierher riechen zu können: herb und erschwinglich, genau wie der Mann selbst. Unverletzt und am Leben.

Irgendwas stimmte mit seinem Bauch nicht, vielleicht kam es vom Training. Als würden seine Muskeln sich zusammenziehen und verkrampfen. Wirre Bilder schossen ihm in den Kopf.

»Los, weitergehen«, herrschte ihn der Wärter an, die es nie besonders mochten, wenn jemand ging. John musste unterschreiben und bekam seine Sachen wieder, seine Geldbörse und Victors Wohnungsschlüssel. Seine Papiere. Die ganze Zeit über spürte er die Blicke von der anderen Seite. 

Das Gittertor wurde aufgeschlossen. Sherlock lächelte immer noch. John ging durch das Tor. Für den Augenblick vergaß er, dass nur noch dieser Gang ihn von draußen trennte.

»Na, alter Freund«, begrüßte Sherlock ihn munter. »Du hast trainiert? Offenbar war das doch keine Taktik von Mycroft, um mich zu quälen.« John blieb neben ihm stehen und schaute ihn an. War er schon immer so groß gewesen? Die Haare so dunkel und lockig, die Augen wie kaltes Wasser? Noch nie, nicht mal zu Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft, war ihm dieses Wesen so fremd und fern vorgekommen. Er fühlte keinerlei Verbindung zu ihm, als seien sie sich noch nie zuvor begegnet.

Am Hals, knapp unterhalb des linkes Ohres, schimmerte eine feine Narbe, als finge sie das wenige Licht im Gang auf und verstärke es. 

»Ich hab uns eine neue Wohnung besorgt, du wirst begeistert sein. Mit einem richtigen Bett. Und ich hab dir auch ein Bücherregal gekauft, dass du mit so vielen stumpfsinnigen Werken füllen kannst, wie du magst.«

John lief plötzlich die Nase, obwohl er weder weinte noch erkältet war. Wie seltsam. Er und wischte mit dem Handrücken über seine Nase.

Nicht tot. Tat so, als sei keine Zeit vergangen.

Ein ganzes Leben war vergangen.

Sherlock kratzte sich nervös hinterm Ohr und fuhr sich durch die Haare. »Ist nicht ideal gelaufen, ich weiß. Aber ich hab nie aufgehört, dir-«

Ohne, dass er es auch nur im Entferntesten plante, verpasste John ihm einen Schlag direkt ins Gesicht. Sofort kam ein Wärter angelaufen, aber John hob die Arme, als ergebe er sich. Sein Herz raste und er hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

»'les gut, nischt paschiert«, nuschelte Sherlock und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Blut lief aus seiner Nase.

Jetzt liefen ihre beiden Nasen. John musste unwillkürlich darüber lachen und erschrak über den Klang so sehr, dass es rasch abklang. Die letzten Monate hatten alles verändert. Er war nicht mehr der Mensch, der vor Holmes Tür fast erfroren wäre, damals vor einem Jahr. Was er allein hatte durchstehen müssen, verschwand nicht einfach, nur weil sie sich wieder sahen. Es lag auch gar nicht an Holmes selbst, er war nicht wütend auf ihn. Er war bloß ein anderer Mensch.

»Quid pro pro, Holmes.« Seine Sachen sammelte er auf, dann ging er davon. Langsam drang es in sein Bewusstsein. Er war frei. Frei hinzugehen, wo auch immer er wollte. Halb erwartete er, dass jemand ihn aufhielt und ihm sagte, das sei alles ein Irrtum gewesen und er müsse wieder zurück, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Die Luft draußen war kalt, und es begann bereits zu dämmern. Es nieselte und war windig und als John spürte, wie ihm ein kalter und nasser Zug um die Nase wehte, grinste er. 

»Willst du gar nicht wissen, was passiert ist?«, sagte eine Stimme direkt hinter ihm. »Wenn du mir Gelegenheit gibst dir zu erzählen, was ich alles tun musste, damit du in Sicherheit warst, vielleicht-«

»In Sicherheit«, wiederholte John und lächelte noch breiter beim Anblick eines Müllfahrzeugs auf der Straße vor ihm. Wie schön waren doch die banalen Dinge. Der Himmel über ihm, der echte. Riesige, dreckige Müllautos wie Mondfahrzeuge, oder so, wie er sich Mondfahrzeuge vorstellte. »In Sicherheit bin ich erst, wenn ich dich nie wieder sehen muss.«

Sherlock kam um ihn herum gelaufen, Lippen und Kinn durchzog eine feine, rote Linie. Seine Augenbrauen waren in einem Ausdruck der Besorgnis zusammen gezogen. »Ich wollte nie, dass das passiert. Ich hab alles getan, damit du am Leben bleibst. Moriarty hat-«

»Ich will das nicht hören.« John lief weiter, umrundete eine Pfütze und frage sich, ob es recht oder links zur Bushaltstelle ging. 

»Bitte, hör mich an.« Als John noch ein paar Schritte gegangen war, hörte er ihn hinter sich her rufen. »Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?« Holmes Stimme war voller Verzweiflung.

»Ich gedenke nicht, dir meine neue Adresse mitzuteilen.« Rechts. Doch, er würde es rechts versuchen.

»Du musst mir zuhören. Ich hab dir soviel zu sagen.«

»Fick dich doch«, murmelte John in sich hinein. 

»Es ist mein Ernst. Du weißt, was... Du weißt doch...« Er schien Mühe zu haben, etwas auszusprechen, und ließ es schließlich. »Das hört nicht einfach auf, nur weil du beschlossen hast, mir die Schuld an allem zu geben.« Holmes hatte zu ihm aufgeschlossen. »Zum Bus geht's da lang, aber ich bin mit dem Auto da.«

»Dann will ich dich nicht aufhalten.«

Ein fester Griff an seinem Unterarm hielt ihn davon ab, weiter zu gehen. »John.« Holmes beugte sich nach vorn, wie, um seinen Worten Eindringlichkeit zu verleihen. »Ich mach es besser, dieses Mal. Versprochen. Wenn du die Wohnung nicht willst, dann suchen wir zusammen eine, du kannst sie aussuchen.«

John schaute ihn an. »Ich dachte, du seist tot. Ich war da, als sie die Leichen weggeschafft haben, und deine nicht darunter war. Und als Victor verschwand. Ich hab deine Eltern aufgesucht. Monatelang hab ich auf ein Zeichen gewartet. Du hast mich verlassen, Sherlock, nicht andersherum.« Ihm fiel nicht einmal auf, dass er wieder seinen Vornamen benutzte.

»Ich wollte das alles nicht.« Nur ein Flüstern. »Du warst in größerer Gefahr, als dir bewusst ist. Tausend Mal war ich kurz davor, alles in den Wind zu schießen und dich von da wegzuholen, ich schwöre es dir.«

»Ich will nicht dein nächster James Marsters sein.«

Holmes Gesicht verlor alle Farbe und John wertete das als einen Sieg. »Ich bin dir dankbar für deine Freundschaft und dass du mich vor einem Jahr aufgenommen hast. Aber eine Zukunft sehe ich mit uns nicht.« Jedenfalls nicht mehr, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und fragte sich, wann genau er aufgehört hatte, von diesem Leben in London zu träumen.

»Freundschaft?«, hauchte Holmes, als traue er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht.

John nickte. »Und jetzt lass mich gehen. Ruf mich nicht an und komm nicht vorbei.«

»Aber... John-«

»Machs gut, Holmes. Bleib sauber.« Mit sanfter Gewalt riss er sich los und und ging davon, bog in den Weg ein, in dem Holmes die Bushaltestelle ausgewiesen hatte.

Es war vorbei, er war da raus. Das Kapitel war abgeschlossen. Alles lag wieder vor ihm, er fühlte sich wie neugeboren. Nicht einmal sah er zurück, nicht einmal drehte er sich um, um Sherlock Holmes dort am Straßenrand stehen zu sehen, mit hängenden Schultern und starren Blick, ihm hinterhersehend, so wie es im Grunde immer gewesen war.

Ein Flüstern gesellte sich zum Wind.   
Ich gebe dich nicht auf, John. Ich werde dich nie aufgeben.

 

ENDE TEIL ZWEI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cure, 'Lovesong'


	31. Chapter 31

**Teil 3**

 

**You Look Sad When You Think He Can’t See You.**

 

*

Open your eyes, boy, I think we are saved  
Let's take a walk on the bridge  
Right over this mess  
Don't need to tell me a thing, baby

We've already confessed  
And I raised my voice to the air  
And we were blessed  
Everybody needs a little forgiveness

*

 

Mir ist, als sehe ich dich zum ersten Mal, Sherlock.

John berührte mit dem Handrücken seine Wange, und die Hand war ganz kalt, die Knöchel rau und spröde gegen seine weiche Haut. Irgendwie wusste er, dass es falsch war, dass es sein Ende bedeutete, doch wenn er ehrlich war, spielte es keine Rolle. Ruhelos verfolgte ihn diese tiefe Sehnsucht, nur, dass es über die Jahre gewachsen war. Es ging nicht mehr nur um den Jungen, eigentlich ging es um soviel mehr.

Wir brauchen das, du und ich. Komm her.

Der Kuss verbrannte ihn. Zuerst fingen seine Lippen Feuer und dann brannte das Feuer seine Kehle hinunter, entzündete seine Organe und prasselte in seinem Magen, wärmte ihn von innen, während der kalte John sich gegen seinen Brustkorb und seine Hüfte schmiegte.

Und je heißer er brannte, desto kälter kamen ihm Johns Lippen vor, die sich willig, zu willig, an seine drückten. Der echte John küsste scheu, reserviert, als traue er sich nicht, sich wirklich das zu nehmen, was er wollte. Der kalte John kannte keine Zurückhaltung.

Warum? Warum hast du mich im Stich gelassen?

Die Hitze verdampfte auf seiner Haut wie Kondenswasser, Schweiß, Tränen, oder war es das Reinwaschen von seiner Schuld?

Johns eiskalte Stirn presste sich auf seine eigene. Die Kälte kroch in seine Zellen, in seine Augenhöhlen und Sherlock griff hungrig nach dem letzten bisschen von John, dass sich noch nicht bereitwillig in ihn hineindrängte.

Dann Kopfschmerz. Er löste sich im kalten John auf. Dann Schock.

Sherlock riss die Augen auf. Seine Bettdecke war ihm über die Nase gerutscht und er zog sie wieder herunter. Vertraute Umgebung., doch an seinem Bett stand ein Mann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er trug einen altmodischen Anzug aus Tweed, der seine untersetzte Gestalt hervorhob. Auf der Stirn schienen sich seine Haare bereits wieder in den Kopf zurückzuziehen und er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken.

»Hallo, kleiner Bruder.«

»Mycroft«, grüßte Sherlock ohne jegliches Gefühl in der Stimme und streckte seine Glieder unter der warmen Decke. »Wem verdanke ich deinen Besuch so früh am morgen?« Letzte Traumschwaden verschwanden und hinterließen den bitteren Geschmack von Verlust.

»Es ist 11 Uhr vormittags.«

»Na und?«, entgegnete Sherlock und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er fühlte sich noch immer nicht besser, wie lange konnte es dauern, so einen Infekt loszuwerden?

»Wenn du nicht zum Arzt gehen willst, muss der Arzt eben zu dir kommen. Er wartet draußen und trinkt dieses scheußliche braune Zeug, das du Kaffee nennst.«

»Ich brauche keine Arzt«, brummte Sherlock missmutig und mit geschlossenen Augen ins Kissen. »Lass mich einfach hier liegen und sterben.«

»Sind wir heute etwas dramatisch?«

»Lass mich in Frieden.«

»Wenn du brav bist, habe ich was für dich, das dich interessieren wird.« Mycroft löste seine strenge Körperhaltung und lächelte. »Ein Wissenschaftler in Rumänien schreibt an einem geheimen Paper über seine Erzeugung des Untrioctiums. Ich habe den Entwurf dabei.«

»Das ist unmöglich«, murmelte Sherlock fiebrig und versuchte vergeblich, die Augen offen zu halten. Er war so erschöpft. »Einstein hat schon bewiesen, dass das unmöglich ist. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass das Verhältnis von Protonen und Alpha größer wäre als 1 zu 1 und ich muss dir ja wohl nicht erklären, warum das kompletter Blödsinn ist.«

»Dimitrov behauptet, er könne Einstein widerlegen.«

Sherlock lachte auf, doch sein Schädel drohte unter der Erschütterung seines Lachens zu zerbersten. »Wie? Wie er soll das bewiesen haben?« Es kostete ihn immer mehr Mühe, zu sprechen.

»Ich hole jetzt den Arzt. Wenn er dich untersucht hat, kannst du schlafen. Ich lasse dir den Bericht da.«

»Ist es John?«, flüsterte Sherlock und schaffte es nicht mehr, kohärent zu denken. 

»Der Arzt? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Es ist Dr. Gardener.«

Während sich besagter Arzt daran machte, den jüngsten Sprössling der Holmes-Familie zu untersuchen, stromerte Mycroft Holmes durch die Wohnung seines Bruders. Kahle, weiße Wände. Es gab nur ein Bücherregal in einem der Zimmer, und das ächzte unter der Last der Literatur. Auf dem Schreibtisch herrschte das total Chaos und obenauf thronte ein Laptop, der nicht eingeschalten war. Es war kalt in der ganzen Wohnung, die Heizung schien nicht zu funktionieren, und das in einem der kältesten Winter seit zwanzig Jahren. Kein Wunder, dass er krank geworden war. 

Mycroft trat an das Regal heran. Es war aus dunklem Kirschholz, wunderschön gearbeitet und passte so gar nicht zu der kargen Trostlosigkeit der Einsamkeit, die in den Zimmern vorherrschte. Wie es da an der Wand stand, wirkte es fast wie ein Altar. Langsam überflog er ein paar der Buchtitel. Dabei fiel ihm eines mit geplatztem Rücken auf. Es stand ganz links oben und er musste sich ein bisschen strecken, um es aus dem Regal nehmen zu können.

Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch. Seiten lagen lose darin, es war dreckig, an allen Kanten geknickt. Er blätterte darin herum und zwei geknickte A4-Seiten fielen heraus, die offenbar einmal als Lesezeichen gedient hatten.  
Das eine war eine Studie. Immer eine linke Gesichtshälfte Victor, Sherlock, ein paar unbekannte Gesichter. John war wirklich sehr talentiert. Die zweite Seite stammte offensichtlich einst aus einem Notizbuch, und schon an der Qualität des Papiers erkannte Mycroft, dass es das Notizbuch seines Bruders gewesen sein musste. In seiner lang gezogenen, eleganten Handschrift stand dort: Gibt schon wieder Probleme. Angelo ist bei mir, ruf mich also nicht alle halbe Stunde an, und frage, ob ich noch lebe! Ich mein es Ernst, John! xx

Eine Weile starrte er auf das verrußte Stück Papier, gerettet aus einer Zeit, die unwiderruflich vergangen war. Für so kurze Zeit hatte sein Bruder alles gehabt, was er immer wollte, und es so schnell verloren. Ein Platt Papier wie ein Zeugnis, wie ein Foto, das nach und nach verblich, sich ins Nichts auflöste, als wäre es nie wahr gewesen. Seufzend schob er das Buch zurück an seinen Platz und wischte sich die kleinen Staubpartikel von den Fingern. 

Im Flur kam ihm Dr. Gardener entgegen. »Es sieht nicht allzu schlimm aus. Er braucht nur Ruhe, sein Körper scheint nicht im besten Zustand zu sein.« Der Arzt zögerte einen Moment, und nutzte die Pause, um seine Lippen zu befeuchten. »Mr Holmes, Sie wissen, es gibt sehr gute Einrichtungen, die auf die speziellen Bedürfn-«

»Danke, Doktor«, schnitt ihm Mycroft ins Wort ab. »Danke für Ihre Mühe. Kommen Sie gut nach Hause.«

Sherlock Holmes lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke, als Mycroft das Schlafzimmer betrat. Das Bett war riesig und sah trotz des kümmerlichen Kranken darin aus wie aus einem Wohnprospekt. Behutsam setzte er sich auf den Rand und sank ein paar Zentimeter in die Matratze. Meine Güte, dachte er, was für ein Bett, dafür, dass man niemanden hatte, mit dem man es teilte.

»Hast du was von ihm gehört?«, fragte Sherlock die geweißte Zimmerdecke über ihnen.

»Sherlock-«

»Ich weiß. Ich bin nur neugierig, das ist alles. Ich weiß, dass John nicht mehr zurückkommt. Er hat sein eigenes Leben.«

»Seine Bewerbungen für ein Medizin-Aufbaustudium sind abgelehnt worden. Schon wieder. Glaube nicht, dass er es noch mal versucht.«

Sherlock sagte nichts.

»Er hat das erste Studium abgebrochen. Aus Sicht der universitären Einrichtungen hatte er seine Chance. Studienplätze sind begehrt.«

»Wenn ich das nur-« Sherlock verstummte.

Mycroft strich mit den Fingern über die Bettdecke. »Du kannst es nicht mehr gutmachen. Was passiert ist, ist passiert.«

»Er lässt es mich nicht mal erklären. Was ich alles getan habe, damit er überlebt, ich... ich...« Er schluckte mühsam die Tränen herunter, die ihn ihm aufstiegen. Die Krankheit schwächte seinen Körper und seinen Geist, und diese Träume taten ihr Übriges. 

»Das weiß er.«

»Woher willst du das wissen?, fragte Sherlock und seine Stimme schwankte bedrohlich.

»Ich hab seine Vernehmungsprotokolle gelesen.«

»Ich auch«, warf er ein und griff sich mit der kühlen Hand an die erhitzte Stirn.

»Du hast ihm was bedeutet. Vergiss das nicht.«

»Es ist acht Monate her, Mycroft. Er kommt nicht zurück.« Es kostete Sherlock alle Kraft, nicht einfach alles rauszulassen, was in ihm steckte. Er war müde und er hoffte, das Gespenst würde seinen Schrecken verlieren, wenn er es beim Namen nennen könnte. »Er wohnt jetzt mit dieser Frau zusammen.«

»Sie sind Freunde.«

»Sie hat meinen Platz eingenommen. Sie macht meinen Job besser als ich.«

Mycroft machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. »Willst du meinen Rat? Lass ihnen ihr Leben und kümmer dich lieber um dein eigenes.«

»Wenn es nun um Eva ginge.« Sherlock konnte nicht anders. »Wenn dir nun das Gleiche mit Eva passiert wäre.«

Mycroft strich sich den Anzug glatt. »Die Welt dreht sich weiter. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nicht der Meinung, dass romantische Liebe dazu da ist, mein eigenes Leben danach auszurichten.«

Sherlock rieb sich über die geschwollenen Augenlider. »Deine Bitterkeit kann nur bedeuten, dass das Glück deiner Ehe nicht von Dauer ist.«

»Sieh dich an, kleiner Bruder. Der Verstand eines Wissenschaftlers, der Freigeist eines Philosophen, die Neugier eines Kindes, und was hast du daraus gemacht? Du hast Oxford ausgeschlagen, und all die anderen Bildungsstätten, die sich um dich gerissen hätten, nur um in der Nähe dieses Jungen zu bleiben, der dich nie haben wollte. Er ist dir mehr wert als du dir selbst. Und was du nicht verkümmern lässt, ätzt du dir mit Drogen weg.«

»Das ist mein Leben, und ich kann damit machen, was ich will! Ich schulde niemandem irgendetwas, es gehört mir ganz allein«, bemerkte Sherlock wütend. Er zitterte und wickelte die Decke enger um seine schmächtigen Schultern. 

»Und ist es das wert? Für diese verschwindend geringe Hoffnung, das das mit John je was wird, auf das Leben zu verzichten, das du führen könntest?«

Es kam keine Antwort.

»Liebe ist kein Vorteil. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das sagen muss, aber sie macht viele Versprechungen, die sie dann nicht einhalten kann.« Mycrofts trostlose Stimme passte sich den Gegebenheiten des Zimmers an. »Und dein Selbstmitleid bringt John auch nicht zurück. Du tust dem Jungen nicht gut, das ist offensichtlich, und er dir genauso wenig. Vielleicht ist es Zeit, das zu akzeptieren.«

»Das habe ich.«

»Nein. Das hast du nicht.«

»Geh einfach, los, ich brauch dich nicht jetzt auch noch.«

An der Tür drehte Mycroft sich noch einmal um. »Doch, du brauchst mich. Du hast nämlich sonst niemanden mehr. Ich lass dir das Paper da.«

In Wahrheit gab Sherlock seinem Bruder recht. Es war unsinnig, wenn nicht sogar beschämend, John noch immer nachzutrauern. Es war vorbei, vorbei, vorbei. Er sagte es sich immer wieder.

Doch jedes Mal, noch immer, wenn er an ihn dachte, flammte etwas in ihm auf, das sich nicht ignorieren ließ.

Ich hab es schon einmal geschafft, dass er sich in mich verknallt. Ich kann es ein zweites Mal schaffen.

x

 

»Mh, weißt du, warum ich diese Serie so mag?«

Sie sahen sich an. »Dana«, beantworten sie sich gleichzeitig ihre Frage. Clara lachte und warf den Kopf zurück, und auch John konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. »Du hast es erfasst, Johnny.« Der Löffel, mit dem sie den Puddingbecher ausgelöffelt hatte, klapperte gegen ihre Zähne. Ihre Beine hatte sie auf seinem Schoß ausgestreckt und während John sich noch eine Zigarette anzündete, beugte seine Mitbewohnerin Clara sich zur Seite, angelte nach dem DVD-Player auf dem Boden, um eine neue DVD einzulegen. »Schaffen wir noch eine?«

»Ich muss morgen früh zum Training«, antwortete John mit einigem Bedauern in der Stimme. Er inhalierte den Rauch so tief, dass an den Rändern seines Bewusstsein ein Schwindelgefühl wie eine Ballerina zu tanzen begann, kreiselnd zu düsteren Untertönen in einer Melodie aus Zuckerwatte. 

Eigentlich wollte er sich das Rauchen abgewöhnen. Warum hatte er überhaupt wieder angefangen?

»Eine noch, komm schon. Ich steh auch mit dir auf und mach Frühstück.« Clara wackelte mit ihren Zehen, die sie in dicke Wollsocken verpackt hatte. »Bitte.«

Inmitten einer weiteren Folge schlief Clara ein, den Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne der Couch gelegt, und träumte.

John manövrierte sich unter ihren Beinen hervor. Er pausierte die DVD und trank das Ginger Ale aus. Auf der Kante der alten Couch blieb er sitzen und rieb sich die müden Augen.

Sein neues Leben passte noch nicht so recht. Hier und da zwickte es unangenehm, erinnerte an eine chaotischere Umgebung, an einen nervenaufreibenderen Umgang, als er ihn jetzt pflegte. Manchmal kam es ihm alles so starr und unbeweglich vor, doch dann sagte er sich, dass ihm das mal gut tat.

»Der Typ erinnert mich an Sherlock«, murmelte Clara schläfrig und rollte sich zusammen. »Der Schauspieler.«

John warf einen Blick auf das Standbild im Laptop. Einer der Bösen war groß und schlank, trug einen dunklen Mantel und hatte hellblaue Augen. »Hab ich dich geweckt? Sorry.«

»Macht nichts.« Sie gähnte. »Meinst du, er beobachtet uns noch manchmal von der anderen Straßenseite?«

»Gott, ich hoffe nicht.« 

»Ein bisschen merkwürdig ist er schon, oder?«

»Ein bisschen?«, John grinste. »Einmal komme ich morgens ins Bad und da steht er in Hemd und Socken im Laborkittel überm Waschbecken und stochert in einer blutigen breiigen Masse herum. Stellte sich heraus, dass ihm jemand Schweineinneren auf die Motorhaube seines Wagens gekippt hatte, und er wollte nach Spuren suchen.«

Clara grinste. »Wenigstens ist er nicht langweilig. Hat er denjenigen gefunden?«

»Klar. 12 Stunden später hatte der Typ die Stadt verlassen.«

»Hat ihm bestimmt genauso aufgelauert.«

»Gut möglich«, lachte John.

Clara schmunzelte. »Vermisst du das nicht? Das ständig was Unvorhergesehenes passieren kann?«

Manchmal war ihm unheimlich, wie gut seine Mitbewohnerin ihn verstand. »Nein. Ich bin ganz froh darüber.«

»Er vermisst dich bestimmt ganz schrecklich.«

»Ach, bedaure ihn nicht. Er hat doch ständig Typen um sich herum gehabt, die sich ihm an den Hals geworfen haben. Während wir hier reden ist er wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf ner Party, hat sich was eingeschmissen und befummelt einen Kerl.«

»Ich will auch mal so geliebt werden.«

»Wünsch dir das nicht. Wohin hat es mich gebracht? Das ist es nicht wert, glaub mir.«

»Denkst du, er hat einfach mit dem Dealen weitergemacht?«

John zuckte die Achseln. »Keine Ahnung.«

"Gott, das ist alles so romantisch." Sie gähnte. 

"Sehr romantisch, im Knast zu landen", murmelte John. Das war ein Stigma, das er sein Leben lang tragen würde. Zerplatzte Träume, wohin er auch sah.

"Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass er mir mal im Supermarkt aufgelauert hat, erinnerst du dich?"

"Klar."

"Und er sah gut aus, ich meine, offensichtlich gut, allein schon der Schritt den er drauf hat, da kannst du ja bloß hinterher starren, aber irgendwie auch so", sie überlegte, "Wie ein Hund guckt, wenn er was richtig gemacht hat und ein Leckerli will, und du ihm stattdessen einen Tritt verpasst."

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wirklich", sagte er. "Warum bist du auf seiner Seite?"

"Ich bin nicht auf seiner Seite", widersprach sie, "Zur Hölle, ich kenn den Typen kaum. Aber ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn du weißt, du hast es nicht verdient, aber du kannst nicht anders, als es haben zu wollen."

"Ich saß im Gefängnis", erinnerte John sie, "Und ich dachte, er wäre tot. Er hat mich glauben lassen, er wäre tot. Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage zu studieren und jetzt siehst du ja, was draus geworden ist. Er hat mich verlassen und ich hab ihm das verziehen. Das ist mehr als er erwarten kann."

"Mh", machte Clara und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Vielleicht hast du Recht."

Als er eine halbe Stunde später im Bett lag und sich der Schlaf nicht so recht einstellen wollte, erinnerte er sich an die Monate, bevor die Fabrik und sein Zuhause dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden war. Wenn er sich nur genug konzentrierte, dann hatte er noch den Geruch des Parketts in der Nase, wenn er im Schlaf seinen Kopf von der Matratze hatte hängen lassen, Sherlocks Locken im Nacken und seine Hände besitzergreifend irgendwo auf seinem Körper. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, sich die Unterwäsche eines anderen Mannes anzuziehen, weil er keine eigene hatte, die ihm immer ein bisschen zu eng gewesen waren. Der Geruch von Gras und Haarshampoo, lange Finger, die sich in seine Shorts schoben und das Gefühl, so sehr geliebt zu werden, dass er plötzlich bereit war, zwanzig Jahre Angst, Panik und schlechte Erfahrungen in den Wind zu schießen und einfach blind zu glauben.

Die Erinnerungen kamen nicht mehr so oft wie früher, doch wenn, dann plusterte sich etwas in ihm auf und weigerte sich bis zum Einschlafen, Platz für etwas anderes zu machen.

 

x

 

"John ist in die Armee eingetreten."

Viktor sah auf. Er saß auf Sherlocks Bett, die Knie angezogen und auf seinem Schoß die Biografie von Kid Rock. "Was?"

Sherlock stand am offenen Fenster und paffte den Zigarettenrauch aus dem Fenster. Vier Monate seit dem letzten Entzug. Sein Körper hatte sich vollkommen erholt, selbst seine Muskeln bauten sich nach und nach wieder auf. Zeit, wieder mit dem Rauchen anzufangen. "RAMC."

Viktor schlug das Buch zu. "Ich ähm... ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ist es..."

"Er hat das letzte Jahr dafür trainiert und Kurse gemacht und jetzt ist es offiziell."

"Wo wird er stationiert?" Er fragte nicht, wieso Sherlock das nie erwähnt hatte. 

"Seine Ausbildung ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Zwei Jahre am Universitätskrankenhaus und dann fängt er als Assistenzarzt in Gott-weiß-wo an."

"Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

"Nein."

"Vielleicht solltest du-"

"Nein."

Viktor rückte vom Kopfteil des Bettes ab, an dem er gelehnt hatte. "Das ist jetzt weit über ein Jahr her. Vielleicht hat er dir verziehen."

Sherlock schnippte den Rest Kippe aus dem Fenster. "Würdest du?"

"Alter, man, ich hab dir schon so viel verziehen", lachte er, "und ich bin immer noch da."

Sherlock nahm ihm die gespielte Fröhlichkeit keine Sekunde ab, doch er hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt auch noch damit auseinanderzusetzen."Es ist zu früh. Wenn ich zu früh wieder-" Sherlock ließ den Satz unbeendet. Die Luft, die durch das Fenster herein wehte, fühlte sich kalt an auf seinem nackten Bauch. "Er ist noch nicht soweit, mich zu vermissen."

 

x

 

John knöpfte sich das Hemd zu und strich sich in einer nervösen Geste durch die Haare. Naja, eine Schönheit war er noch immer nicht, trotz des vielen Trainings. Sein Spiegelbild zeigte einen Mann, der auf die 30 zuging, und er versuchte, nicht genauer hinzugucken. Ihm würde nicht gefallen, was er sah.

Sein Kumpel Pete aus dem Krankenhaus hatte ihn zu seiner Geburtstagsparty eingeladen. In einen Schwulenclub, denn Pete schwang in diese Richtung, und es war das erste Mal seit Sherlock, dass John bereit war, diesen Teil von sich auf die Welt loszulassen.

Die meisten aus seinem Kollegenkreis wussten, dass er mit Sherlock Holmes befreundet und zusammen gewesen war. Es hatte in allen Zeitungen gestanden und so gesehen keinen Sinn gemacht, es zu verleugnen. Doch die Tatsache, dass John niemals einen Menschen, weder Frau noch Mann, zweimal ansah, führte dazu, das man ihn mit Fragen in Ruhe ließ.

Außer Pete. 

Pete war geradeheraus. Er war direkt, offen und neugierig. Mit einem "Ich will nicht drüber reden" kam man bei ihm nicht davon. Und irgendwie, zwischen ihren ständigen Nörgeleien, hatten sie Freundschaft geschlossen.

Als John seine Geldbörse in die hintere Tasche seiner Jeans stopfte und sein Zimmer verließ, lagen Clara und Harry noch auf dem Sofa. Seine Schwester hatte ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht. Claras rote Wangen strahlten durch den ganzen Raum.

Das mit seiner Mitbewohnerin und seiner Schwester schien auf etwas Ernstes hinaus zu laufen, seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Harry hatte ihren Urlaub mit ihrem Bruder im guten alten Chesterfield verbringen wollen, und war über Clara gestolpert. Zwei Wochen lang blafften sie sich nur an, stritten und zankten über die unsinnigsten Dinge. Beim Abschied fragte Harry nach ihrer Handynummer und nun ja... Nun sah er seine Schwester so oft, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er sich eine neue Bleibe würde suchen müssen.

Obdachlos zu sein war ihm ja nicht fremd.

"Du siehst hübsch aus", sagte Clara freundlich und versuchte, ihr T-Shirt zu richten, doch Harry's Zeigefinger hing noch immer an ihrem Ausschnitt. 

Harry war nicht so gnädig. "Wie siehst du denn aus? Das ist doch kein Outfit für einen Schwulenclub."

"Vielleicht will ich bloß kein riesengroßes Klischee sein, so wie du."

"Willst du flachgelegt werden oder nicht?"

"Dann entscheide ich mich für 'nicht'."

"Das tut schon das Outfit für dich."

"Vielen Dank für die aufmunternden Worte." John fummelte nervös am Kragen herum. 

"Was ist mit schwarzes Shirt, schwarze Jeans? Du bist blond, da geht das", schlug Clara vor.

"Danke, aber ich bin schon groß, wisst ihr? Ich brauche keine Hilfe beim Anziehen."

Als John zwei Stunden später mit Pete und seinen Freunden das 'Tigerheat' betrat, bereute er seinen Stolz. Er fühlte sich komplett underdessed, selbst Pete hatte sich ein enges T-Shirt angezogen. Die Männer im Club waren hier um zu tanzen, zu trinken, zu ficken, und sie sahen auch so aus. 

Er sah aus, als würde er hier putzen. 

Pete gab ein paar Shots aus und John kippte sie hinunter wie Wasser. Beim vierten Glas tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter.

"John Watson. Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen,"

John blieb das Herz stehen. Zehn Minuten hier und zwei Jahre zurück in ein anderes Leben. Victor Trevor lächelte ihn an, mit warmen blauen Augen, die braunen Haare gestylt wie ein Schauspieler auf dem roten Teppich. Sie umarmten sich. Erinnerungen rauschten mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Schädel. 

Lachen. Haut. Die Fabrik. Sherlocks Lippen, die sich mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem obszönen Geräusch über seine Härte schoben.

"Oh. Ähm.... Hi."

"Noch immer so herzerwärmend schüchtern", neckte ihn Victor und ließ viel weniger Platz zwischen ihnen, als ihm lieb war. "Schön, dass sich manche Dinge nicht ändern."

Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich gesehen hatte, lag Victor in einem Krankenhaus, kurz nach die Fabrik in sich zusammen gestürzt war. Er hatte sich bis auf das neue Lippenpiercing in der Unterlippe überhaupt nicht verändert. "Ja", erwiderte John nur. "Ist...?"

Victor schmunzelte. "Nein. Sherlock ist nicht hier. Er hat einen Fall."

"Einen... was?"

"Einen Fall. Er arbeitet jetzt für die Polizei."

Was? John glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. "Wieso?", fragte er.

"Teil seines Deals, dich aus dem Knast zu holen. Verpflichtung für mindestens zwei Jahre, aber ich glaub, er hat mehr Spaß daran, als er es erwartet hätte."

Mit einem Mal wurde John klar, dass nicht nur sein Leben sich komplett veränderte hatte. Wenn er an Sherlock gedacht hatte, hatte er ihn sich noch immer in einem leeren, teuren Apartment vorgestellt, zugedröhnt und ein Kondom mit seinen Zähnen aufreißend, weil er seine Finger in fremden Haaren und Lippen vergraben hatte.

"Und ist er... ist er... ähm..."

Victor lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist Single."

Johns Kopf lief rot an. "Das meinte ich nicht!", rief er erschrocken und spürte, wie die Röte bis unter seinen Haaransatz kroch. "Ich wollte wissen, ob es ihm gut geht."

"Klar. Erst nicht, ich meine, du warst sein... Keine Ahnung man. Es war hart, als Moriarty uns fast in die Luft gesprengt hätte. Aber dass er keine Chance hatte, dich rauszuholen, weil er drei Monate im Krankenhaus lag, hat ihn schlimmer getroffen."

Das waren vollkommen neue Informationen. Egal, wie oft Sherlock am Anfang darum gebettelt hatte, John hatte ihn nie anhören wollen. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört, sich zu fragen, was wohl passiert war. Die Worte Polizei, Deal, Moriarty und Krankenhaus drosselten wie Schläge auf ihn ein. "Und wie geht es dir?"

"Gut", Victor's Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln. "Ich bin zufrieden. Ich wohne bei ihm, weil er sonst verhungern oder einfach vor Erschöpfung tot umfallen würde. Er arbeitet zuviel, aber lässt sich davon nicht abbringen. Du weißt ja, wie er ist."

"Hm." 'Ich wohne bei ihm' schmerzte mehr als die Worte zuvor. "Schön", kommentierte John unnötigerweise. Um Victors Blick auszuweichen, sah er zur Seite zu Pete, der den Neuankömmling in der Gruppe mit großen Augen anstarrte. "Ähm, Victor, das ist Pete, ein Kumpel aus dem Krankenhaus. Pete, Victor."

"Hallo du."

Oh man. John verdrehte die Augen, denn Pete straffte die Schultern und etwas Räuberisches hielt Einzug in seine Gesichtszüge. Sie gaben sich die Hand.

John trollte sich, als ihm auffiel, dass sie die sozial akzeptierte Zeit, die ein Händeschütteln dauern dürfte, überschritten.

Der Club war so, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Neon als früher. Die gleiche Musik, der gleiche muffige Geruch nach Dreck, Alkohol und Parfüm. Er machte sich auf den Weg in den hinteren Bereich, an eine der Bar's, die weniger bevölkert waren. Nachdem er ein Bier bestellt hatte, setzte er sich auf einen weiß beleuchteten Würfel in die Ecke und trank. Besonders wohl fühlte er sich hier nicht, oder nicht mehr. 

Was mochte wohl mit Moriarty geschehen sein? Er hatte diesen Namen nie wieder gehört nach seiner Zeit im Gefängnis, und war froh darüber. Und Sherlock? Arbeitete mit der Polizei zusammen? Wie ging das denn? War das sein neuster Kick, für die Polizei als Berater oder was zu arbeiten und nebenbei die halbe Stadt mit Tabletten zu versorgen? 

Sie wohnten zusammen. Shit. Sie wohnten echt wieder zusammen, und es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass sie es nicht miteinander trieben. Da war immer was zwischen ihnen gewesen, und John hatte Victors Blick nicht vergessen, als er mit Sherlock zusammen gekommen war.   
Andererseits, was ging es ihn an? Das war nicht mehr sein Leben. Ein knappes Jahr und man würde ihn sonst wohin schicken, um Veteranen medizinisch zu versorgen. 

Er ging Stunden später alleine nach Hause. Ihm war schlecht von dem Bier und von dem Gefühl, von der gesamten Schwulengemeinde der Stadt ignoriert zu werden und als er ins Bett fiel, brach es ihm fast das Herz, wie wenig Spaß es ihm machte, Männer anzusehen, wenn sie keine dunklen Locken hatten.

 

x

 

"Heiraten?", John sprach das Wort so schnell aus, dass er sich fast daran verschluckte. "Was? Clara- nein. Nein."

"Doch. Sie hat gefragt und ich liebe sie und ich will das."

"Warum so schnell? Ihr kennt euch kaum und Harry ist..." Er hielt inne. "Sie ist eine Watson." Das müsste doch einfach alles erklären!

"Eben", antwortete Clara stur. "Und du sollst dabei sein, deshalb wollen wir es machen, bevor du nach London gehst."

"Das sind noch zwei Monate!"

"Sie ist es. Sie ist es einfach." Clara fuhr sich mit einem fast verzweifelten Ruck durch die blondierten Haare. "Sie ist klug und witzig und und stark. Ihr Watsons seid so stark, man brauch euch nur anzusehen, und weiß sofort, ihr lasst euch keine Scheiße gefallen sondern dreht jedem den Hals um, der euch zu nahe kommt."

"Das klingt ja alles sehr nett, wie du das sagst, aber wir sind am Arsch. Harry und ich haben nur überlebt, indem wir uns bis auf letzte degeneriert haben. Sie trinkt und ich bin immer nur einen Alptraum davon entfernt, meinen verdammten Verstand zu verlieren! Warum-, wie kannst du-, warum zum Teufel?"

"Ich liebe sie."

"Nein. Nein, tu das nicht. Ich meine es ernst. Sie wird dich mit runter reißen, das ist das einzige, was wir können." Seltsam, wie die Panik ihn übermannte. Er mochte Clara und seine Schwester war ihm heilig, aber die Vorstellung, dass das Mädchen, das ihre Pferdemagazine aus der Primary School aufgehoben hatte, an eine Watson gebunden sein sollte, ließ ihn völlig verzweifeln. Harry müsste es doch besser wissen.

"Sie hat mit den gleichen Vortrag gehalten. Und sage dir, was ich ihr gesagt habe: Ich kann das aushalten, dass sie eine schwierige Vergangenh-"

"Kannst du nicht", flüsterte John und unterbrach sie. "Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt."

"Es ist unsere Sache. Ich dachte, du freust dich für uns."

"Und ich hab sie dir vorgestellt...", murmelte John. Es war einfacher, in das enttäuschte Gesicht seiner Mitbewohnerin zu gucken, als sich vorzustellen, dass ihr Leben nach der Honeymoon-Phase nie wieder so leicht sein würde wie jetzt.

 

x

 

Mit der Abenddämmerung kamen die Vogelstimmen. John hatte dafür extra das Fenster geöffnet, damit er sie beim Kochen hören konnte. Pasta, nichts Besonderes. Er war allein, Clara ging ihm seit einer Woche aus dem Weg, seit dem Gespräch, und wenn Harry ihn anrief, ging er nicht ran. Lange würde er dem nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen können, aber vielleicht noch ein bisschen länger. Als er die Nudeln abgoss, klingelte es an der Tür. 

John machte den Herd aus und trocknete sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, einen Nachbarn erwartend, oder vielleicht seine Schwester.  
Nicht Sherlock Holmes mit einem Kippe im Mundwinkel und einem ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck. "John."

John machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, spannte die Arme an, straffte den Rücken, wie er es beim Training gelernt hatte. Es entlockte Sherlock ein Schmunzeln und Jesus fucking Christ, er hatte vergessen, wie schön sein Exfreund war.

"Wenn ich dich attackieren hätte wollen, hätte ich nicht an deiner Tür geklingelt", sagte Sherlock und selbst seine Stimme klang, als wäre das hier alles ganz normal, vollkommen natürlich.

John hingegen fühlte, was ein Radioempfänger mit einer niedrigen Spannungstoleranz fühlen mochte, wenn man ihn mit einer 230-Volt-Steckdose fütterte.

Widerstände fackelten einfach ins Nichts.

"Was willst du?" 

Sherlock aschte die Zigarette ab und hielt sie John hin, so wie früher. "Ich hab Moriarty."

John nahm die Zigarette und zog daran. "Ich hab Pasta auf dem Herd."

Sherlock schmunzelte. 

"Wirst", John holte tief Luft und nahm noch einen Zug, "Wirst du ihn töten?"

"Wir. Wir werden es machen. Das war auch dein Zuhause, dass er in die Luft gejagt hat."

Die Falte dort neben seinen Augen war neu. Es gab sie rechts und links und John wurde wahnsinnig bei dem Gedanken, wie gut ihm das stand.

"Ich nehme an, du hast keine Einwände dagegen? Falls doch, ich kann es allein erledigen."

John schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will erst mit ihm sprechen."

"Also bist du dabei?"

"Ja." John gab Sherlock die Zigarette zurück.

"Und ich hab noch ne Frage", sagte Sherlock, der in der Tür stehen blieb, während John das Licht ausmachte und seine Jacke holte.

"Die wäre?" Er schloss die Tür ab und drehte sich wieder um.

"Darf ich dich küssen?" 

John rollte mit den Augen. Er lächelte, und man, wenn das nicht ein Lächeln war, das seine Muskeln fast zum Reißen brachte.

"Zu früh?", fragte Sherlock und lächelte zurück.

"Verdammt zu früh."

Zusammen verließen sie den Gehweg in Richtung Hauptstraße.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patty Griffin, 'Forgiveness'


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Machine Head, 'The Burning Red'

*  
i've watched the darkness hypnotize  
and can't fight it  
*

 

"Also."

"Also was?"

"Hast du keine Fragen?" Sherlock betrachtete John von der Seite.

"Also ich frage mich schon, ob Putin noch mitkriegt, was-"

"Über Moriarty. Hast du gar keine Fragen zu Moriarty?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich nehme an, das ist kein Thema, dass wie hier mitten auf offener Straße besprechen sollten." Und dann, nur weil er es konnte, fügte er hinzu: "Ich war schon einmal im Knast. Wenn es geht, möchte ich diese Erfahrung wirklich nicht wiederholen."

Die Rhodes Avenue war vielbefahren, es war das Ende des Feierabendverkehrs und da sich das Wetter seit Tagen hielt, schienen mehr Menschen unterwegs zu sein als sonst.   
Neben Sherlock zu laufen, fühlte sich weit mehr als nur merkwürdig an, und das Merkwürdigste war, wie normal es ihm vorkam. Derselbe scharfe Gang, dasselbe Selbstbewusstsein in den Beinen, in den Schultern, in der Art, wie sein Körper den Stolz seiner Seele der Welt präsentierte. John hatte nicht vergessen, wie sich die Subscapularis unter seinen Fingern anfühlte, die Muskeln in seiner Schultern, die bei jeder Bewegung Johns Finger auf seiner Haut tanzen ließen.

"Immerhin warst du nicht allein. Der bärtige Schwarze in deiner Zelle? Der war ein alter Freund. Naja, was heißt Freund“, Sherlock machte eine Pause, wie um zu testen, welches Gewicht das Wort auf seiner Zunge hatte, „Wir sind unter ungünstigen Umständen zusammen getroffen. Aber er ist ok."

John schnappte nach Luft. Wie bitte? "Harry? Der Typ, in dessen Zelle ich gebracht wurde,", John senkte die Stimme, "Harry gehörte zu dir?"

"Klar. Hast du im Ernst geglaubt, ich lass dich das alleine durchstehen? Er sollte auf dich aufpassen."

Aus irgendeinem Grund machte John das sehr wütend. "Ja", knurrte er. "Komisch, hat er nie erwähnt. Ich hab geglaubt, du hast mich verlassen."

"Du bist ein solcher Idiot." 

"Fick dich, im Ernst, ich geh nach-" John drehte sich um, wollte den Rückweg antreten, das war doch alles ein schlechter Scherz-

"John, warte." Sherlock packte ihm am Jackenärmel und ließ auch nicht los, als John sich nicht mehr bewegte. Die kalten, grauen Augen ließen sich schwer abschütteln, wenn sie sich so breit machten in seiner Wahrnehmung. "Es gibt nichts, das mich dazu bringen könnte, dich zu verlassen. Wie kannst du das nicht wissen?"

Ein Herzstolpern, ein Ziehen in Johns Magen, unangenehm und andauernd, begleitete den Versuch, diesen Augen auszuweichen, klug und wachsam, berechnend, doch nicht völlig ohne Wärme, vor allem nicht, wenn sie so traurig aussahen. "Du hast Victor aus dem Krankenhaus geholt. Mich nicht." Seltsam, wie alte Wunden nie völlig verheilten.

Sherlock ließ ihn los. "Es war nicht meine Entscheidung." Hier, im Dunkeln, zwischen Menschen mit Einkaufstüten und Problemen, führten sie dieses Gespräch, das sie vor Jahren hätten führen sollen. "Die Explosion hat mir fast das Trommelfell zerrissen, ich hatte eine verdammte Glasscherbe im Hals stecken und konnte mich nicht weit genug bewegen, um irgendwas anderes zu tun, als eine SMS zu schicken. Victor war bewusstlos, aber seine Verletzungen waren oberflächlich. Wir konnten nur einen von uns transportieren, also haben sie mich weggeschafft, bevor die Polizei kam. Das Zeitfenster war zu knapp, um dir Bescheid zu sagen, und im Auto bin ich ohnmächtig geworden. Ich bin erst drei Monate später aufgewacht."

"Das denkst du dir doch alles nur aus." Es war schwer, sich das anzuhören, sich daran zu erinnern, wie es gewesen war. "Ich glaub dir kein Wort."

Statt einer Antwort zog Sherlock den Mantelkragen herunter. Eine feine, weiße Linie kam zum Vorschein, unter seinem linken Ohr, schnurgerade, als wäre sie mit einem Lineal gezogen worden. Sie war bestimmt 8-10 cm lang. Mindestens. John erinnerte sich, dass er sie schon damals im Gefängnis gesehen hatte. "Eine Glasscherbe?"

Sherlock ließ den Kragen wieder in seine alte Position zurückschnappen. "Ja. Victor und ich waren auf dem Parkplatz. Er saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, ich wollte gerade einsteigen. Hatte noch eine geraucht. Plötzlich flog uns alles um die Ohren. Die offene Autotür hat mir das Leben gerettet. Es war so laut, das war schlimmer als alles andere. Ich hatte die schlimmsten Schmerzen von dem Knall, nicht von der Glasscherbe in meinem verdammten Hals."

"Es sah grauenvoll aus, als ich ankam." John versuchte, nicht allzu betroffen auszusehen. "Ich dachte, du seist tot."

"Hat auch nicht viel gefehlt. Mrs Hudson hat jemanden geschickt, um dich zu holen. Sie wusste, in was für einer Gefahr du immer noch warst, noch mehr als zuvor, denn ich lag ausgeknockt auf dem Rücksitz eines klapprigen Hondas und konnte nichts unternehmen. Das Dumme ist, sie hat Porkins und Borg geschickt. Die Idioten dachten, Victor sei mein Freund. Sie haben dich mit ihm verwechselt. Als sie den Fehler bemerkte, war es zu spät. Moriarty hatte zwei Männer vor deiner Wohnung, die ganze Zeit. Sie haben dich überall hin begleitet. Hätte sie eingegriffen, hätten sie dich wahrscheinlich einfach auf offener Straße erschossen. Also hat sie es erstmal dabei belassen. Victor und ich kamen nach Deutschland in ein Krankenhaus und sie hat gewartet, bis ich wieder wach war, damit ich entscheiden kann, wie wir dich da rausholen."

Eine Schaufensterbank hinter ihnen gab John den Halt, den er brauchte. Er musste sich setzen, wenn er das weiter mit anhörte, oder er würde einfach umfallen. Sherlock setzte sich neben ihn und für ein paar Sekunden betrachteten sie nur die vorbeilaufenden Passanten. "Und dann?", fragte John leise.

Sherlock seufzte. "Ich hatte 14 gebrochene Knochen. Es hat Monate gedauert, bis ich einigermaßen wieder auf dem Damm war, aber das Schlimmste war, dass Moriarty nach mir suchte. Wie blieben nie länger als eine Woche irgendwo, und ich war schwer zu transportieren. Ständig brach ich mir wieder was, und es war, es war..." Offenbar konnte er nicht weitersprechen. "Ohne Vicodin hätte ich keinen Tag überstanden. In Südafrika blieben wir länger, weil mein Arzt sich weigerte, mich noch länger hin und her zu kutschieren. Ich war so zugedröhnt, ich hab nicht mal meinen eigenen Bruder erkannt, der uns dann nach Paris geschafft hat."

Es klang so unwirklich, wie aus einem Film, nicht wie etwas, das normalen Leuten passierte. Andererseits war Sherlock ein brillanter Drogendealer mit einem psychopathischen Erzfeind. Auch nicht grad die Definition von normal. 

"Du hast schon Monate gesessen, als wir es wagten, nach Derbyshire zurückzukommen“, fuhr Sherlock fort und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Harry hatte ein Auge auf dich, und noch ein paar andere. Dass du einfach auf das gemeinste Arschloch dort losgehst, konnten wir wirklich nicht ahnen."

John schnaubte. Er erinnerte sich gut an den Vorfall damals, kurz vor Weihnachten, nachdem er Wochen auf Sherlock gewartet hatte, gehofft hatte, der würde ihn aus dem Knast holen, und er war nie gekommen. "Ich wollte dich zwingen, mich zu holen. Das war vielleicht dumm... Aber ich dachte, wenn du verletzt bist, beeilst du dich und holst mich raus." John vermied jeden Blick auf Sherlock, und er vermied es, darüber nachzudenken, wie gerne er sich an ihn lehnen würde. Es wurde langsam frisch draußen.

"Ich hätte dich nicht unnötig warten lassen. Ich hab so schnell gemacht, wie ich konnte."

"Nicht schnell genug", antwortete John nur. Es war viel Zeit vergangen, Jahre, doch so fühlte es sich nicht an. Es war, als sei es erst gestern gewesen. "Warst du das? Mit dem Bleistift in der Suppe und The Cure?"

"Hm? Was?"

"Es lag ein Stück Bleistift in meiner Erbsensuppe, und sie haben beim Essen The Cure gespielt. Ich dachte-", jetzt kam er sich richtig blöd vor, "Ich dachte, du hättest mir damit eine Nachricht geschickt." Er spürte den kalten Wind nicht mehr, so warm wurde ihm vor Scham. 

"Nein, das muss Zufall gewesen sein. Das war ich nicht. Und es wundert mich auch, dass sie so eine Band im Gefängnis spielen. Welcher Song war es denn?"

"Love Song", antwortete John kaum hörbar. Gott, war das peinlich. "Hab ich mir wahrscheinlich bloß eingebildet."

"Ja."

"Toll." Es war albern, sich deshalb gekränkt zu fühlen. Was passiert war, war passiert. 

"However far away, I will always love you", murmelte es neben John.

"Was?" Nun sah John doch hinüber. 

"Du hast mich schon verstanden." Sherlock durchwühlte in gewohnter Haltung seine Manteltaschen nach einer Packung Zigaretten. Gauloises, die blauen. Das war neu.

Hilflos zuckte er zusammen wie bei einem Schluckauf, "Wieso sagst du sowas?"

Sherlock zündete sich eine an. "Weil es wahr ist."

"Ich liebe dich nicht", blaffte John ihn an.

"Ich weiß." Sherlock legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß genussvoll den Rauch aus. "Gibt es einen anderen?"

"Nein. Es gibt keine Andere. Und nur um das klarzustellen, ich bin nicht schwul."

Sherlock lachte leise. "Aha, da sind wir also wieder. Also ich erinnere mich ziemlich gut an das eine Mal, wo ich dich von hinten genommen habe, und du so begierig gefickt werden wolltest, dass ich nichts tun musste, außer dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du dich selbst auf meinem S-"

"Holmes!", entfuhr es John mit entsetzter Miene. 

"Fuck, da war echt das Heißeste, dass du je getan hast. Ich denke noch immer daran, wenn ich gerade selbst dabei bin." Wie früher fuhr er sich erneut mit der freien Hand durch die Locken. Seine Haare hatten die Farbe von alten Vinylplatten und offenbar pflegte er sie besser als früher, sie glänzten nämlich genauso.

Okay, das war vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt Johns heterosexuellster Gedanke heute. "Ugh. Ich will das wirklich nicht wissen", wiegelte er ab. Um ihn zu ärgern, fügte er hinzu: "Als wir es das erste Mal gemacht haben, bist du nach einer Minute gekommen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

"Erstaunlich, dass ich überhaupt solange durchgehalten hab. Ich hatte zehn verdammte Jahre darauf gewartet. Als du deine Beine gespreizt hast, wäre es fast schon vorbei gewesen."

"Es war trotzdem schön. Irgendwie."

Sherlock lachte. "Du hast danach gesagt, du willst es nie wieder machen."

"Es tat echt weh", verteidigte sich John.

"So ist das halt mit der schwulen Liebe." Sherlock lachte noch mehr, als er Johns Gesichtsausdruck sah und plötzlich war er wieder siebzehn. "Ich hab dich entschädigt."

"Ja, hast du. Bester Blowjob, den ich je gekriegt habe."

"Du bist so gut zu mir!"

"Ach sei still und lass mich auch mal ziehen." John nahm die Zigarette entgegen und zog daran. "Ausgerechnet Gauloises", murmelte John. "Würde es dich umbringen, einmal weniger schwul zu sein?"

"Ich bin gerne schwul."

"Darauf wette ich." Noch ein Zug. Mh, das Rauchen tat gut. Es war einfach zu gut, um es ganz aufzugeben. "Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du wieder mit jemandem geschlafen hast?"

Die Frage schien Sherlock zu überraschen. "Warum willst du das wissen?"

"War es Victor? Ich wette, er war es."

Sherlock sagte nichts dazu.

John gab ihm die Kippe nicht zurück. "Lass uns gehen. Wir sollten es hinter uns bringen."

"John, warte kurz."

Er verkniff sich 'was denn noch?' zu antworten.

"Es tut mir leid. Dass du gesessen hast, das war meine Schuld und ich bedaure das aufrichtig. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich alles dafür geben, um es rückgängig zu machen."

"Ich durfte mein Studium nicht weitermachen." Diesen Satz auszusprechen riss ihn fast in Stücke.

"Ich weiß."

"Ich bin jetzt beim RAMC."

Kurzes Zögern. "Ich weiß."

"Natürlich weißt du. Du weißt immer alles, oder?" John stand auf, warf den Stummel auf den Gehweg und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er wusste nicht, wo es hinging, aber Sherlock würde sicher wie immer gleich die Führung übernehmen.

"Hast du mich geliebt? Ich meine damals?"

John drehte sich um. Sherlock war offensichtlich bemüht, ruhig und gelassen auszusehen, aber seine Augen schrien förmlich um Hilfe. Er hatte Angst.  
Wenn John gewollt hätte, hätte er jetzt die Gelegenheit, ihm was davon zurückzugeben, was er damals empfunden hatte, aber er ließ es. "Ja."

Sherlock atmete hörbar aus vor Erleichterung.

"Aber wir waren nur kurz zusammen. Praktisch nur einen einzigen Augenblick lang. Erwarte nicht, dass ich dahin zurück will."

"Eine Woche", korrigierte Sherlock sanft. Was da in seinen Augen saß, das hatte John noch nie in ihm gesehen. Ein Schimmern vielleicht, oder eine Reflexion von etwas, das John nicht sehen konnte. "Du kannst sagen was du willst, aber diese Woche kannst du mir nicht mehr wegnehmen."

"Wir waren solche Idioten damals. So bin ich nicht mehr."

"Nicht schwul, schon klar. Ich hab dich schon beim ersten Mal gehört." Sherlock schob die Hände in die Manteltaschen und ging voran. "Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dahin zurück will?"

John folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. "Arschloch", murmelte er lautlos.

 

x

 

Der Keller lag unter einer abgelegenen Garage. Vermutlich hatte es früher einmal noch ein Haus über der Garage gegeben, doch das war lange fort. Die Luft roch muffig und feucht, fast lebendig. In den dunklen Ecken des mit Kisten und Krempel voll gestellten Raumes, den eine von der Decke hängende Glühbirne nur spärlich beleuchtete, schienen sich Schatten zu bewegen.

Vom Keller ging eine weitere Tür ab. Angelaufenes Metall und zwei Riegel zierten die schwere Tür, die Sherlock für John öffnete.

Der Gestank war unerträglich. John hielt sich die Hand vor die Nase, versuchte, durch den Mund zu atmen. Es war dunkel, bis Sherlock einen Lichtschalter betätigte.

Moriarty war in der Hölle. Er war so dünn, dass die dreckigen Klamotten, die er trug, und die ihm einmal gepasst haben mussten, nur so um seine Knochen schlotterten. Seine Augen wirkten völlig fehl am Platz in einem Gesicht aus Dreck, so dass es vor der schmutzigen Kulisse des Raumes kaum auszumachen war.

Die traurige Figur war auf einem Stuhl gefesselt, die Hände hinter den Rücken, offenbar in einer Position, die beide Schultergelenke ausgekugelt hatte. Entsetzen ergriff John, und noch etwas anderes, denn bevor er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken hatte, war er bei ihm und nahm ihm den Puls.

Das dünne, wunde Handgelenk, entzündet und verkrustet, verbarg einen schwachen Herzschlag, der sich nur noch auf wenige Stunden bezifferte. Moriarty brabbelte etwas Unverständliches. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, flackerte etwas auf, doch nur für den Bruchteil eines Moments. Das war kein Mensch, vor ihm saß eine sabbernde, erbärmliche Ansammlung wahllos zusammengeworfener Knochen. 

„Er hat vor etwa einem Monat aufgehört, mich zu erkennen. Ich nehme an, die paar Male, die er nah am Verdursten war, haben sein Gehirn sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.“ Sherlock war an der Tür stehen geblieben, während John den Gefesselten einer kurzen Untersuchung unterzog.

John antwortete nicht. Er kniete vor Moriarty und starrte in das Gesicht, das ihm Angst gemacht hatte, und das nun nur noch etwas war, das hierher in die Dunkelheit gehörte. 

Mitleid war alles, das er jetzt empfand. Kein Zorn oder Angst, keine anderes Gefühl als das tiefe Bedürfnis, der Kreatur Frieden zu geben, den Frieden, die sie so vielen anderen Menschen vorenthalten hatte. Menschenleben beendet, Zukunft ausradiert, Schmerz verursacht. Er mochte einst ein Mörder gewesen sein, aber das war er nicht mehr allein. Er war ein Opfer seiner eigenen Taten.

„Jim?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

Keine Reaktion außer Starren auf den Boden und inkohärentes Murmeln.

„Du hast verdient, was du durchgemacht hast, aber ich… keine Ahnung, ich… es tut mir trotzdem leid für dich, okay?“

Trotziges Schnauben von der Tür.

John ignorierte Sherlock. „Ich kann nichts mehr für dich tun. Wir werden…, also Sherlock-“

Da riss Moriarty den Kopf nach oben. Leben kehrte in seine Augen zurück, eine tiefe Wildheit, die John so erschreckte, dass er sich automatisch mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten lehnte. „Du..!“, stieß er hervor. Die Stimme klapprig wie das Skelett unter der verschmutzten Haut.

„Ja. Ich.“

Sherlock setzte sich in Bewegung und stellte sich direkt hinter John, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schulter. „Es ist Zeit.“

„Wie werden wir es machen?“, fragte John, ohne Sherlock anzusehen, den Blick noch immer auf Moriarty geheftet, der kaum genug Luft zum Atmen bekam.

„Wir werden ihm eine Kugel verpassen. Ich will das Herz dieses Bastards in Stücke reißen.“

„Das hast du doch schon längst.“ John schüttelte ihn ab und stand auf. 

Ihre Blicken trafen sich und für einen Moment war es wieder wie früher in der Bibliothek, als sie Kuchen miteinander teilten. „Du musst das nicht tun, John. Du hast ihn gesehen und kannst damit abschließen. Du musst nicht dabei sein, wenn ich es tue.“

„Wenn wir ihn am Leben ließen…“

„…werden alle sterben, die das Pech hatten, uns gern zu haben“, beendete Sherlock den Satz. „Ich habe schon getötet, John, und wenn du Angst hast, dass es dich verändert, dann lass mich dir sagen: Es ändert nichts. Du bist, wer du bist. Ich hab getan, was ich tun musste, um zu überleben, und ich liege nicht nachts wach, getrieben von irgendwelchen Dämonen.“ Er schwieg für einen Moment. „Moral ist immer bloß ein Weg, um jemanden daran zu hindern, zu sein, wer er ist. Das ‚Richtige’ tun, fuck, was für ein Unsinn. Wir sind unwichtig. Die ganze Menschheit ist unwichtig. Da draußen ist kein Schicksal oder ein Gott, der uns richtet. Jeder von uns hat das gleiche Recht auf Leben und Tod, egal, was er getan oder nicht getan hat, und keines von beidem muss man sich verdienen. Die Existenz kommt aus dem Nichts und dahin gehen wir wieder. Und bis es bei mir soweit ist, würde ich ihn gern für alles bezahlen lassen. Ich war so hochmütig damals, ich dachte, ich hätte ihn unter Kontrolle, dabei war es anders herum. Hättest du nicht meinen Weg gekreuzt-“, hier unterbrach er sich. Er sah zu Moriarty hin. „Jemand muss ihn stoppen.“

John hatte das Gefühl, er müsste erschrockener über das Ganze sein, als er war, doch er war noch nicht mal nervös. Da wurde ihm klar, dass er Moriarty schon vor langer Zeit verziehen hatte, nur war es ihm bisher nicht bewusst gewesen. „Warum bin ich hier, Sherlock?“

Groß und fokussiert stand er dort im Raum, schön wie eh und je, mit Geheimnissen, die Schatten in seine Züge gegraben hatten. Den Mantel aus dickem Stoff trug er wie eine Rüstung. „Keine Geheimnisse mehr. Ich hab dich viel zu oft im Unklaren darüber gelassen, wer ich bin und was ich mache. Damit das klar ist, ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen, John. Und ich will, dass du, wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, weißt, auf wen du dich einlässt. Nicht so wie damals, als ich versucht habe, uns zu beweisen, dass ich mit dir mithalten kann. Ich werde nie so gut sein wie du bist. Wenn du mich liebst, sollst du es wegen mir tun, nicht wegen jemandem, der dir Kuchen mitbringt und dir einen Blowjob in nem Schwulenclub besorgt.“ Er zog eine Handfeuerwaffe aus der Innentasche seines Mantels. „Das hier bin ich.“ Er lud sie und machte einen Schritt nach vorn. „Ich hoffe, das wird das letzte Mal sein, das ich das tue, aber ich wette nicht darauf. Und ich bereue es nicht und ich bin bereit, wenn es soweit ist, dass ich es noch mal machen muss. Und es ist hässlich und ich bin hässlich und ich will, dass du es siehst.“

Sherlock stand jetzt direkt vor Moriarty. Er hob sein Kinn an, damit sie sich ansehen konnten. John konnte Moriartys Blick von hier aus nicht erkennen, aber er hörte ein schwaches Stöhnen, einen Ton, den er noch nie von ihm gehört hatte.

„Was?“, fragte Sherlock ihn sanft.

Moriarty wiederholte es, und diesmal verstand John ihn.

‚Tu es.’

Damit war alles gesagt. Sherlock trat einen Schritt zurück, und presste zwei Ohrenstöpsel in seine Ohren, die er aus einer seiner Taschen hervorzog. Er gab John auch zwei, und er tat es ihm gleich.

Sherlock setzte die Waffe auf die knochige Brust von Jim Moriarty und drückte ab.


	33. Chapter 33

_You say, one love, one life_  
When it's one need in the night  
One love, we get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you don't care for it. 

Fuck.

John wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Sein Verlangen verfolgte ihn schon den ganzen verdammten Tag, nicht einmal der Sport hatte was dagegen genützt. Es saß fest in seinen Knochen und sorgte dafür, dass der Stoff seiner Unterwäsche genügte, wenn er sich an seiner Haut rieb, um ihn hart zu machen. Fuck it, dachte John und krallte die Hände ins Bettlaken. 

Es gab solche Tage, hin und wieder. Tage, an denen er nichts als schmutzige Phantasien hatte, Satzfetzen, die durch seine Nervenenden pulsierten und seine Stimme tiefer klingen ließen, als sie war. Er war hungrig nach menschlichem Kontakt, so hungrig, dass er seine Rippen spüren konnte, so gierig, seine Finger in weiches Fleisch drücken wollte, bis sie Spuren hinterließen. 

Okay, es half nichts. Also zum dritten Mal heute.

John atmete tief durch, drehte sich auf den Bauch, drückte das Gesicht ins Kissen. 

Er wusste schon jetzt, es würde nicht reichen. Für die 4-5 Herzschläge lang würde es phantastisch sein, und dann zu schnell abebben. Und eine halbe Stunde später würde er so hungrig sein wie zuvor, solange, bis er vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Seine Hand erledigte die Arbeit, genau wie sein Kopf. John hatte ein paar Lieblingsphantasien, hauptsächlich Dinge, die er niemals ausprobieren würde, doch die unausgesprochen und tatenlos so verlockend degenerierend waren. Es brachte ihn in Stimmung, steigerte seine Atemfrequenz, vernichtete sein Zeitgefühl mit jeder Bewegung. 

Als er der Sache näher kam, verlagerte er sein Gewicht und zog seine Decke ein Stück über seinen Körper, genug, dass er bis zur Taille bedeckt war. Er holte tief Luft, und ließ los.

Wie ein Magnet änderten seine Gedanken die Richtung. Vorsichtig, fast andächtig, bearbeitete er sich von beiden Seiten, was nicht ganz einfach war und selbst in dieser halbwegs bequemen Position verdammt anstrengend. Die Decke rutschte von seinem Arsch und das Gefühl des weichen Materials, das langsam von seiner nackten Haut glitt, verursachte ein Schaudern. Nicht mehr lange und er war da.

‚John’, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie klang auch hungrig. ‚Warte, verdammt, oh fuck, fuck, Jesus’. 

Egal, wie er sich wälzte, er kam nicht tief genug hinein, aber es reichte, um seiner Vorstellung die Spur Realität zu verleihen, die sie glaubwürdig machte. 

Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, von der Stimme genommen zu werden. Wie gut es sich anfühlte, als er sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hatte. Und es war rau, und hart, soviel besser, als er sich Sex zwischen Männern vorgestellt hatte. 

Oh. John spürte, dass er kurz davor war und erinnerte sich richtig.

xx  
Sherlock liebte es, es hinauszuzögern. Er wurde langsamer und pointierter, stiller, konzentrierter. John hasste es bereits, wenn er das tat, dabei machten sie es erst zum dritten Mal. Jedes Mal, wenn ihm der nahende Höhepunkt verweigert wurde, stieg sein Puls, sein Verlangen, und seine Wut, und dann wollte er es noch härter, während Sherlock in einer endlosen Litanei aus süßen, schmutzigen Worten, die die Sekunden zwischen den langsamen Stößen ausfüllten. Also war es an John, die Sache, voranzutreiben. 

Er schob die Hände nach vorn unters Kissen, drückte den Rücken durch und Sherlock stolperten obszöne Laute aus dem Mund. Er klang seltsam weich dabei, zärtlich und als könne ihn nicht überraschen, als läge alles in seiner Hand. 

John erwiderte die Zärtlichkeit mit ein paar ermunternden Bemerkungen. Sherlock hielt inne, als könne er es sonst nicht mehr halten, und John verlor endgültig die Geduld.

Er fing an, sich auf ihm zu bewegen und die Atemgeräusche seines Freundes, gerade noch laut und deutlich in der Nachtluft zu hören, stoppten. John konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber es war ihm auch scheißegal. Was zählte, war, endlich zu kommen und zu kommen und zu kommen. 

‚Ich liebe dich’, raunte Sherlock und seine Stimme klang geschockt und voller nicht versteckter Bewunderung. 

‚Dann zeig es mir.’

Vielleicht stimmte was mit ihm nicht, aber hart war es soviel besser. Wie Stromschläge in seine bereits hypersensible Haut, fast wie ein Schmerz ohne Qual dahinter, es war so gut, so gut, oh Gott, so gut.  
xx

John schnaufte in sein Kopfkissen, die Erinnerung präsent und allgegenwärtig, und er ergoss sich in seine Hand, rieb in kleinen Kreisen über die Spitze, bis die Sensationen, die es erzeugte, abschwächten.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, öffnete die Augen, starrte an die dunkle Decke. Es musste schon nach 12 sein. Uff. Er fühlte sich gut. Jetzt würde er schlafen können.

Nachdem er einen Abstecher ins Bad machte, kroch er unter die Decke und vermisste die Hand, die ihm damals über den Rücken gestrichen hatte, vertraut und fürsorglich, die Lippen in seinem schweißnassen Nacken, die Spitzen dunkler Locken, die ihn auf angenehme Art kitzelten.

Damals dachte er, von nun an würde jeder Tag so sein. Doch so einen Tag gab es nie wieder.

 

*

„Noch zwei, bitte.“ John gab dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen, und der nickte ihm zu. Clara legte auf der anderen Seite des Tisches den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihren besten Freund. 

„Es ist schwer, mit dir darüber zu sprechen, wenn du mich so ansiehst“, sagte sie zu ihm.

„Wieso?“

„Weil du aussiehst, als würde dir das weh tun.“

John seufzte. „Tut es auch. Ich liebe Harry, aber ich bleibe dabei, ihr solltet nicht heiraten.“ Er warf ihr einen bedeutungsvoll, ernsten Blick zu, was gar nicht so leicht war, denn auf Clara Pulli tummelten sich kleine Welpen, und der Anblick dieses scheußlichen Kleidungsstück war seltsam hypnotisch.

„Frauen wie sie sind eine aussterbende Rasse. So jemanden kann ich nicht einfach gehen lassen.“

„Okay. Lasst euch ein Jahr Zeit. Zieht zusammen, und seht, wohin es euch bringt. Und wenn ihr dann immer noch heiraten wollt, tut es.“ Er knirschte mit den Zähnen bei dem Gedanken. 

„Ich kann nicht solange warten. Wirklich, ich halte es kaum aus, jede Sekunde, in der ich sie nicht sehen, nicht anfassen kann…“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden so geliebt.“

„Tut mir leid“, erwiderte John. Harry würde Clara ruinieren, das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. 

Stirnrunzeln von ihrer Seite. Sie saßen in einem Pub in der Innenstadt, tranken Bier, doch die übliche, spielerische Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen wollte nicht aufkommen. „Du sagst immer, du liebst deine Schwester, aber ganz ehrlich…“ Sie führte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

John spielte mit dem Untersetzer auf dem braunen, abgewetzten Holztisch. „Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun.“ Er sprach lauter als zuvor, denn es wurde immer voller hier drin. „Aber Harry und du, das… das ist irgendwie Irrsinn.“

„Vielen Dank“, versetzte Clara bissig. »Hauptsache du bist glücklich, nicht? Wir spielen ja keine Rolle.«

Mit einem Seufzen holte John das Bier von der Bar, als der Barkeeper ihm zunickte und die Gläser auf den schmalen Holztresen schob. Als John sich umdrehte, um zu ihrem Platz zurückzugehen, lief ihm jemand vor dir Füße.

„Hoppla“, sagte eine tiefe, wohlbekannte Stimme.

John starrte Sherlock Holmes über die beiden Biergläser hinweg an. „Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er und fühlte, wie er aus unerklärlichen Gründen rot anlief. 

Holmes trug ein weißes Hemd mit schwarzen Knöpfen, und die ersten drei standen offen. Es war eng, wie üblich, genau an den richtigen Stellen. Zum Kotzen, wie gut er aussah.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ein Bier trinken, schätze ich. Viktor hat mich hergeschleppt.“

Nein, das nahm er ihm nicht ab. „Verfolgst du mich?“ Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung vor zwei Wochen lief er ihm nun schon zum zweiten Mal ›zufällig‹ über den Weg, und bei Sherlock Holmes war es immer angebracht, Zufälle misstrauisch zu behandeln.

Holmes lachte. „Überschätzt du dich da nicht etwas?“

Wenn möglich, wurde John noch röter. „Ich traue dir alles zu.“

„Und kann mich gerade noch so zurückhalten, dich nicht anzuspringen.« Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

John stelle die Gläser auf dem Tisch ab, Sherlock folgte ihm. »Wo ist Viktor denn?«

»Auf dem Klo.«

John hob die Augenbraue.

»Nein, wir haben nicht gerade auf dem Klo gefickt. Gott, John, kannst du an nichts anderes denken?«

Clara räusperte sich und die beiden Männer sahen zu ihr hinüber. »Hi Sherlock.«

»Clara«, grüßte er zurück. Er klang fast gelangweilt.

»Schön, dass wir uns mal offiziell kennen lernen.«

»Du solltest seine Schwester heiraten, wenn du sie liebst.«

John starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. »Wie bitte?«

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich an den Tisch, ohne eingeladen worden zu sein. »Du machst es für die beiden nur noch reizvoller, wenn du es ihnen verbieten willst.«

»Ich will es ihnen nicht verbieten«, empörte sich John, der sich noch immer nicht gesetzt hatte.

»Doch«, erklärten Clara und Sherlock unisono. 

»Gott im Himmel«, murmelte John und setzte sich endlich.

Er war sich nicht klar darüber, ob Holmes willkommen war. Er war schon so präsent in seinen Gedanken, da brauchte er ihn nicht noch unbedingt um sich, zumal John in wenigen Wochen nach London gehen würde, um dort seine Ausbildung abzuschließen. 

Doch dann hob er den Blick und sah ihn an, und spürte, das war noch nicht vorbei. Was auch immer passiert war, und damit hätte man Bücher und Kinofilme füllen können, es war nicht das Ende. Holmes erwiderte den Blick, direkt und offen, und John überkam ein Schauer. Er sah weg.

Victor und Clara verstanden sich prächtig. Seine beste Freundin und Mitbewohnerin redete praktisch nur noch über die Hochzeit. Blumen und Catering, die Dekoration, die Gelöbnisse, es war ein Albtraum. John trank und fragte Holmes aus, nur um nicht zuhören zu müssen.

»Und die lassen dich wirklich an ihre Fälle ran?«, fragte er zum zweiten Mal.

»Du wiederholst dich.«

»Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Dass du jetzt für die Polizei arbeiten sollst…« John schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Ellenbogen berührte Sherlocks Arm. Unabsichtlich, natürlich. »Der ehemalige Drogen-Prinz als Eliteermittler für die Polizei…«

»Ich bin nicht adlig.«

»Ach was«, murrte John zurück und trank mehr von seinem Bier. »Und wie läuft das so?«

Sherlock seufzte. »Wenn sie nicht weiter wissen, was praktisch jedes Mal der Fall ist, rufen sie mich an, ich krieg die Akte und den Tatort zu sehen, bilde Theorien, überprüfe sie, finde den Täter und halte ihn fest, bis die Idioten sich auf den Weg gemacht haben.«

»Du bist sicher jedes Mal Mitarbeiter des Monats, hm?«

»Sie hassen mich.« Sherlock schmollte und John lächelte, weil es irgendwie niedlich war. 

Niedlich? Oh Gott, nein, das hatte er nicht gedacht. Er war darüber hinweg, einen anderen Mann niedlich zu finden.

»Also London, ja?«, eröffnete Sherlock.

»Japp.« Ein klammes Gefühl in Johns Brust. Zweifel, Befürchtungen, Vorfreude, alles auf einmal. 

»Militär.«

John nickte.

»Viel Sex hab ich gehört.«

Zögern. Wiederum Nicken.

»Allerdings hauptsächlich Männer. Wie verträgt sich das mit deinem Nicht-Schwul-Sein?«

»Arschloch. Ich hol mir noch ein Bier.« John rutschte von seinem Hocker, schwankte schon etwas, doch den Weg zur Bar fand er noch. Es gab Erdnüsse. 

Er kam mit einem Bier zurück, doch auf seinem Platz saß schon jemand.

»…das macht es doch einfach, findest du nicht?«

Johns Blick verfinsterte sich. Der Typ war blond und schmal, allerdings bestimmt einen Kopf kleiner als Holmes. Schiefe Zähne, die durch das breite Lächeln gut zu sehen waren. 

»Du sitzt auf meinem Platz«, grollte er und stellte das Bier heftiger auf dem Tisch ab als nötig.

Doch der Blonde beachtete ihn gar nicht, er fuhr damit fort, Sherlock anzugraben, der amüsiert dasaß und zuhörte. »Wenn du Lust hast, komm doch mit, dann zeige ich es dir.« Er schaute an Sherlock rauf und runter, und sein Blick blieb an den offen stehenden Knöpfen hängen.

Dafür hatte John keine Geduld. »Hey, hör mir zu, Arschloch.« Er packte den Blonden am Kragen und nun hatte er dessen Aufmerksamkeit.

»Lass mich los!« Er versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln.

»Verschwinde, klar? Am besten gleich aus der Bar.«

»John, ist schon gut«, mischte sich Clara ein, stand auf und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. »Du hast ein bisschen viel getrunken, komm, setz dich hier auf meinen Platz.«

»Geh weg«, fauchte er Clara an. »Und du«, er drohte dem Blonden mit der Faust, »Verpiss dich besser sofort, bevor ich dir Beine mache.«

Das schien den Kerl nicht sehr zu beeindrucken. »Wirklich?«, lachte er abschätzig, und richtete sich auf, mit einem Seitenblick auf Sherlock, der nicht zufriedener aussehen könnte. 

»Du solltest besser auf deinen Freund aufpassen, so hübsch, wie er ist.« Er zwinkerte Holmes zu, der gelassen zurück zwinkerte.

Es kostete ihn keine Mühe. Er hatte den Typ so schnell vom Hocker gezogen und seinen Hals gegen die Tischplatte gepresst, dass es Schmerzen verursachen musste. »Ich bin Soldat, du Wichser«, spuckte John ihm förmlich ins Ohr. Okay, vielleicht wollte er Sherlock auch ein bisschen zeigen, dass er nicht mehr der kleine Junge von früher war, aber er war auch ziemlich angepisst von dem Typen. »Zeig ein bisschen Respekt!«

Der Blonde gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und schon kamen zwei bullig aussehende Typen herbei, die John, der heftig protestierte, aus der Bar schleiften.  
Als die anderen dazukamen, war es ihm schon wieder peinlich. »Tut mir leid«, nuschelte er Clara immer wieder ins Ohr und hielt sich schutzsuchend an ihr fest. Sie hatte ihre Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus, aber sie hielt ihn fest.

»Ich kann ihn nehmen«, bot Sherlock an, als sie die Gasse entlang zur Hauptstraße liefen.

Clara schnaubte. »Ja, das glaube ich sofort.«

»John verträgt immer noch nichts.«

»Vielleicht verträgt er es ja auch nicht, dass sein Ex-Freund, den er sehr geliebt hat, vor seinem Augen einem widerlichen Arsch zuzwinkert.«

Sherlock schien für den Moment etwas überrascht zu sein, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. Hier draußen, im Licht der Straßenlampen, sah er noch schöner aus, fand John. Wenigstens hatte er noch genug Verstand, das nicht laut zu sagen. »Ich entschuldige mich«, sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die so mysteriös klang, wie er aussah.

»Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, sondern bei Captain America hier drüben, okay?«

»Höchstens Steve Rogers, vor dem Experiment«, murmelte Victor im Hintergrund.

»Und du halt deine Klappe«, fauchte Clara ihn an, die doch sichtlich Mühe hatte, Johns Gewicht mitzutragen. 

John wurde am nächsten Morgen in Claras Bett wach. Er trug ihren Bademantel und die Sonne war zu hell, um die Augen zu öffnen. Er stöhnte vor Kopfweh, drehte sich, so dass er den Geruch nach ihrem Haarshampoo wieder in der Nase hatte, wenn er einatmete. Er brauchte seine Zeit, doch schließlich kroch er aus den Federn und betrat schlurfend die Küche, in der jemand Krach machte.

Sherlock Holmes stand vor dem Herd. Ohne Schuhe und Socken, die Jeans saß eng, das weiße Hemd aufgeknöpft, ein Handtuch über der Schulter, stand er da mit dem Griff einer Pfanne in der Hand. 

Und das Beste daran war nicht einmal das Sonnenlicht, dass seine Vorzüge hervorhob, oder der Duft, oder der Song im Radio, One von U2, es war die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er da stand und sich unbeobachtet fühlte. 

John blieb in der Tür stehen und lauschte. ›We're one but we're not the same. We’ll we hurt each other then we do it again‹, sang Bono.

›Ich hab keine Zeit dafür‹, dachte John. ›Keine Lust, keine Geduld, keine Nerven, das alles immer wieder zu machen, und immer wieder zu verlieren. Ich muss mich auf London konzentrieren, darauf, was mich da erwartet, ich hab überhaupt kein Bock-›

»Hey«, lächelte Sherlock ihn an, nun, da er ihn endlich bemerkt hatte.

»Hi.«

»Clara ist schon weg.«

»Hm.« John fragte nicht, wie er nach Hause gekommen war, was Sherlock morgens in seiner Küche machte, wo er geschlafen hatte, was er von ihm wollte, all die wichtigen Fragen, er stellte sie nicht. »Kaffee?«

»Ich mach dir einen.«

John schlurfte ins Bad, wusch sich, machte sich frisch. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, fast so, wie es damals in der Fabrik gewesen war. Als er wieder in die Küche kam, knöpfte Sherlock sich gerade das Hemd zu. 

»Also, hab ich dir gestern die Tor vermasselt? Mit dem Typen?« John nahm sich die Tasse Kaffee, die Sherlock ihm über den Tisch schob. Sie standen sich gegenüber.

»Du hast dich verändert«, sagte Sherlock, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen.

John trank einen Schluck und nickte. Der Kaffe war heiß, der Anteil Milch genau richtig. Lecker. »Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen.«

»Du bist stolz, ein Soldat zu sein, richtig? Das hat mich überrascht, dass du dir einen Job suchst, mit soviel Nähe zur Gewalt.«

»Das war der einzige Weg, doch noch Arzt zu werden.«

»Das stimmt nicht ganz. Es gibt private Universitäten, die Medizin anbieten, und deren Aufnahmekriterien anders aussehen als bei staatlichen.« Sherlock schob den Stuhl zurück und setzte sich. Sein Blick war wachsam, neugierig, beinahe schon angriffslustig. »Warum das Militär?«

»Ich weiß nicht.«

»Du weichst mir aus.«

»Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ist einfach eine gute Idee gewesen.«

»Aber warum?«

John verdrehte genervt die Augen. »Warum sagst du es mir nicht einfach?«

Sherlock lehnte sich zurück. »Du suchst dir eine Ersatzfamilie, richtig? Deine eigene hat versagt, nach deiner Ansicht habe ich dich genauso hängen lassen, Harry wird mit Clara eine Familie gründen, wen hast du sonst noch? Deine Mutter? Du hasst deine Mutter.«

»Und?« Er wollte seinem Ex-Freund nicht zeigen, wie gezielt die Worte Johns ins Herz trafen. 

»Dazu kommt, dass du dich als Kind bestimmt hilflos gefühlt hast, deinem Dad gegenüber. Und als du bei euren letzten Zusammentreffen seine Einfahrt verwüstet hast, hat bestimmt gutgetan. Ich denke, du hast dich an das Gefühl erinnert, als du aus dem Knast kamst. Daran, dass du den Spieß umdrehen und jetzt endlich mal anderen wehtun willst.«

»Das ist es nicht«, widersprach John entschieden.

»Doch, genau das ist es. Du schlägst alle Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Du zeigst es allen, die dich für schwach gehalten haben, indem du da raus gehst und alles hinter dir lässt, um in den Krieg zu ziehen.«

»Ich heile Menschen, Sherlock, Männer, die für unser Land kämpfen. Ich ziehe nicht in den Krieg.«

»Bullshit.«

John stellte die Tasse ab, versuchte zu verbergen, dass er wütend wurde. Er wollte ihm die Genugtuung nicht geben. »Und was ist mit dir? Der einstig gefürchtete Drogendealer wird zum schnüffelnden Hund für die Polizei?«

»Es gefällt mir. Hält das Chaos fern.«

»Du bist weich geworden. Stehst in meiner Küche und kochst. Rauchst diese Mädchenzigaretten. Was trägst du jetzt auch pinke Unterwäsche?«

»Würde dir das gefallen?«

Wie konnte er so ruhig bleiben? Das irgendeinem Grund machte es John noch wütender. »Nein, würde es nicht, weil ich nicht schwul bin!«

»Muss man schwul sein, um farbenfrohe Unterwäsche zu mögen?«

Aus einem Impuls heraus schlug John mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch. Das Geschirr klirrte, Kaffe schwappte aus der Tasse, aber Sherlock Holmes zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Er saß da, schlug ein Bein über das andere und trank in aller Seelenruhe seinen Kaffee. »Du bist hier das Vorbild für die Schwuchteln von Chesterfield, also überlasse ich dir die Beantwortung der Frage!«

»Du bist wütend«, stellte Sherlock ungerührt fest. »Und du willst mich verletzen, was«, er grinste, »Dir nicht gelingen wird.«

»Ich hasse dich«, spie John ihm entgegen, die Händen auf dem Tisch abgestützt, nach vorne gelehnt, die Zähne gebleckt wie ein Wolf.

»Autsch, jetzt hast du mich aber getroffen«, seufzte Sherlock gespielt.

»Im Ernst, ich hasse dich, ich konnte dich noch nie leiden, schon in der Schule nicht, du warst schon immer ein Arschloch! Kommst her und urteilst darüber, wie ich mir meine Zukunft aufbaue, obwohl du derjenige warst, DER SIE MIR GESTOHLEN HAT!«, brüllte John.

»Ich hab dich zu nichts gezwungen. Ist nicht mein Problem, dass ich deine letzte Hoffnung war.«

»Gott, ich kann es nicht erwarten, endlich nach London und weit weit weg von dir zu kommen!«

»Mach dich nicht lächerlich, John.« Sherlock stellte die Tasse ab, gähnte und steckte sich. »Natürlich komme ich mit dir.«

»Was?« Johns Mund klappte auf.

»Ich komme natürlich mit.«

»Tust du nicht.«

»Doch, ich versichere dir, das werde ich.« Holmes klang hart und unnachgiebig, und seine Augen funkelten voller tiefer, dunkler Leidenschaft. 

»Wirst du nicht!« Er war nah dran, wieder zu brüllen. »Das mache ich für mich, und nur für mich, du wirst es nicht schaffen, dich da auch wieder irgendwie reinzumogeln!«

»Ich gebe dich nicht auf. Ob du willst oder nicht, ich gehe mit dir.«

John wurde still. Er richtete sich auf, verschränkte die Arme, lächelte humorlos. »Alles klar, jetzt ist es soweit. Weißt du, es war schon peinlich, als wir beide noch zur Uni gingen, aber jetzt nimmt es Züge an, die selbst für dich demütigend sein müssen.«

»Du kannst mich nicht dran hindern.«

Er holte tief Luft. »Ich will dich nicht, Sherlock. Ich will dich nicht ficken, oder dein Freund sein, oder sonst irgendetwas. Ich bin nicht mehr der verwirrte Junge, der niemanden hatte, und der so abhängig von dir war, dass er dir bei deinen bescheuerten und hoch kriminellen Geschäft geholfen hat. Ich war schwach damals, und du warst gut zu mir, das rechne ich dir hoch an. Aber ich bin nicht verliebt in dich, und ich finde dich ehrlich gesagt die meiste Zeit total zum Kotzen. In den guten Momenten mit dir, wo du dich wie ein anständiger Freund verhältst, tut es mir fast leid, dass ich nichts für dich empfinde. Aber dann machst du den Mund auf und sagst… solche… Dinge, und dann denke ich einfach nur, du verdienst es nicht besser, als dein Leben lang in jemanden verknallt zu sein, der dich nicht haben will und dem du peinlich bist.«

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. Sonst nichts. Keine Reaktion, ein Gesicht so blank und still wie ein weißes Blatt Papier.

»Und jetzt würde ich es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn du einfach gehst und nicht mehr wiederkommst, nicht schreibst, nicht anrufst, und vor allem nicht wegen mir nach London ziehst.«

Es war ruhig in der Küche. Leise Geräusche, die durch das Fenster von draußen herein wehten, und die Fahrstuhlmusik im Radio.

Sherlock Holmes machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. »Weißt du, wenn ich richtig gezählt habe, hast du in den letzten 3 Minuten vier Mal gesagt, dass du nichts für mich übrig hast. Du solltest dir die Frage stellen, ob du mich davon überzeugen willst, oder dich selbst.«

»Fick dich!«

»Ich gehe nicht weg, John. Du hast mir gesagt, ich hab dich im Stich gelassen, dich zurückgelassen, und obwohl ich das anders sehe, respektiere ich deine Sicht der Dinge. Das ist es, was du an mir kritisierst, und werde diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen, auch wenn du mich drum bittest. Für mich sind wir noch immer Freunde, und ich lasse dich nicht im Stich. Ich lasse dich nicht allein.« Er schluckte, griff wieder nach der Tasse. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. »Du hast eine beschissene Kindheit gehabt, eine feige Mutter, eine überforderte Schwester und einen gemeingefährlich, gewalttätigen Vater, der den Tod verdient hat. Du hast dich da durchgekämpft, allein, und es an die Uni geschafft, um Medizin zu studieren, eines der schwersten Fächer überhaupt. Du wurdest gehänselt, missachtet, geschlagen und unterschätzt, von jedem, der dir begegnet ist. Ich denke, du verdienst einen Freund, der, auch wenn er die größte Schwuchtel von Chesterfield ist, dich bewundert, und der nicht plant, dich zurück zu lassen, nur weil es schwierig wird. Du bist traumatisiert, dein Leben wird immer schwierig sein. Und du wirst dich da auch wie immer durchkämpfen. Wenn man dich als Militärarzt ins Ausland schickt, wirst du Dinge sehen, über die du mit jemandem aus der normalen Welt reden musst. Und dann bin ich da. So wie ich es immer bin.«

Die Worte zogen alle Wut aus Johns Körper, bis seine Hände zitterten, und die Leere, die zurückblieb, sich mit Wärme füllte. Er schämte sich, sagte aber nichts. 

»Jetzt setz dich hin und fang bitte nicht an zu flennen. Du hast mein Bedürfnis nach zwischenmenschlichen Dramen für die nächsten zwei Jahre aufgebraucht.« Sherlock stand auf, füllte seine Tasse nach und verteilte den Inhalt der Pfanne auf zwei Teller.

John Watson setzte sich an den Tisch, starrte auf seinen Rücken, und dachte zum ersten Mal, leise, nur für sich, dass er Sherlock Holmes vielleicht doch lieben könnte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U2, ›One‹
> 
>  
> 
> Danke für alle Reviews!! Ich freue mich immer sehr, zu hören, was ihr denkt! Für die Supernatural-Fans unter euch (oh es gibt euch, das weiß ich xD), ich schreibe auch in dem Bereich ein bisschen umher. Das ist mein neustes Projekt: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3702587/chapters/8193563  
> Im nächsten Outlaws- Kapitel treffen die beiden Jungs Johns Vater wieder und werden in die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen involviert! Ich kann leider im Moment nicht regelmäßiger posten, weil ich an meiner Bachelorarbeit schreibe, aber wann immer ich Zeit finde, wird es hier weitergehen.


	34. Chapter 34

_It's nothing like two lovers_  
What love meant to them  
But that's not to say the love we had  
Isn't big or that strong  
I'm doing it a different way 

 

Clara wischte sich die verschmierte Mascara mit dem Ärmel ihres ausgefransten Feinripp-Sweaters von den Wangen. Sie lag rücklings auf dem Bett. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf einem Kissen, das sie ans Fußende des Bettes geschoben hatte.

John saß aufrecht im selben Bett, ein weiteres Kissen im Rücken, das er zwischen sich und das Kopfteil geschoben hatte. Claras nackte Beine lagen links von ihm. John rieb die Spitze des Bleistifts immer wieder über das Papier auf seinen Knien. »Das ist nicht schlecht«, kommentierte er die Musik, die Clara auf ihrem iPod abspielte. 

Clara warf ihm einen Blick zu, doch John wandte den Blick nicht vom Papier ab. »Das ist langweilig.«

»Vielleicht zu konservativ?«

»Ja. Damit bringen wir keinen zum Heulen.«

Die beiden verbrachten einen stürmischen Sonntagnachmittag zu Hause und wählten das Lied aus, zu dem Clara bei ihrer Hochzeit vor den Altar treten würde. Natürlich nur symbolisch, sie hatten mit der Kirche genauso wenig am Hut wie die Kirche mit ihnen. Und wenn es nach Harry ging, würden Sie zu Ace Of Spades einlaufen.

»Was zeichnest du da eigentlich?«

»Hm?«

Clara richtete sich träge auf und versuchte, einen Blick auf den Block zu werfen.

John hielt ihn sich schützend an die Brust. »Ich bin noch nicht fertig.« Der heftige Wind klatschte Regen an die Fensterscheibe, aber im Zimmer war es warm. Chopin tropfte aus den Lautsprechern des Handys, Töne, die sich häuften und sich gegenseitig zu überholen versuchten.

»Zeichnest du etwa deinen Freund?«, neckte Clara ihn und wackelte mit den Zehen.

»Welchen Freund?«, antwortete John ein bisschen zu unschuldig.

»Ach, ich weiß nicht, so ein großer, dunkelhaariger Typ mit tollen Haaren und einem ziemlich coolen Mantel?«

»Neo ist leider komplett fiktiv und steht darüber hinaus auf Trinity.«

Clara lachte. »Und was ist mit Sherlock Holmes? Ist der auch vergeben?«

»Was meinst du damit?«

»Stell dich nicht dumm. Letzte Woche war er drei Abende hier. Und ich bin sicher, er ist nicht gekommen, um mich zu besuchen.«

John fühlte sich unwohl, ohne, dass er sagen konnte, warum ihm das Thema nicht behagte. »Da ist nichts. Er kann ja hartnäckig sein wie er will, aber meine Einstellung hat sich nicht geändert.«

Für einen Moment ließ Clara den Satz im Raum stehen. »Wenn ich wirklich glauben würde, dass das mit ihm für dich vom Tisch ist, würde ich nichts sagen. Willst du meine Meinung hören?«

»Nein.«

»Ich glaube, wenn John Watson einmal liebt, dann lässt er nicht mehr los.«

John schaute von seine Block auf. »Was soll denn das bedeuten?«

»Sherlock ist auf jeden Fall faszinierend. Ein kleiner Angeber, aber trotzdem hat er was sehr- ich weiß nicht, wie ich es nennen soll. Was Treues. Da seid ihr euch ähnlich.«

»Ja - was auch immer. Was meinst du damit, ich lasse nicht mehr los?« 

Clara rieb sich über die Unterlippe. Den Blick an die Decke gerichtet, auf das endlose Weiß, versuchte sie, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. »Na ja, ich meine nur, du hast Jahre gebraucht, dich in ihn zu verlieben. Du bist niemand, der sich Hals über Kopf in was reinstürzt. Du überlegst genau, wem du dein Herz schenkst, deshalb gibt es auch so wenige Menschen, die du magst. Vielleicht gilt das ja auch für das Ent-Lieben«. 

»Ich bin nicht sicher, das ich verstehe, was du meinst.« John zeichnete weiter, zog die Knie enger an seinen Körper.

»Das muss ein unglaubliches Gefühl sein, wenn man so sehr geliebt wird. Über so viele Jahre hinweg, mein Gott. Das ist total romantisch, viel romantischer als bei Harry und mir.«

»Das liegt daran, dass Harry sich mit Romantik nicht besonders gut auskennt«, warf er ein.

»Das muss ihm das Herz gebrochen haben. Da sagst du endlich ›ja‹ und dann muss er dich verlassen.« Sie seufzte. »Jemand sollte ein Buch über euch schreiben.«

»Bloß nicht. Ich würde das alles gern vergessen.«

»Ach wirklich?« Clara lächelte wissend. »Warum zeichnest du ihn dann?«

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. »Ich zeichne nicht ihn, ich zeichne eine Bar.«

»Die, die ihm gehört hat?«

»Ja.«

»Ich vergesse immer, dass man dein Zuhause in die Luft gesprengt hat.«

»Du Glückliche«, murmelte John und skizzierte das Etikett einer Whiskyflasche. 

»Wie war es da? In der alten Fabrik, meine ich?«

Das Lied war zu Ende und wechselte in ein neues. Auch Chopin. John erkannte das Stück sofort wieder, und für einen Moment huschte ihm eine Gänsehaut über das Genick. »Wir hatten bloß einen Raum zur Verfügung, in dem praktisch keine Einrichtung drin gestanden hat. Bloß ein Tisch und zwei Matratzen, und zum Schluss haben wir nur noch auf einer geschlafen. Da war soviel Licht im Raum, soviel Luft zum Atmen, ich weiß nicht, man hat da drin völlig vergessen, dass es eine Welt außerhalb gab.«

»Das klingt schön.«

»Das war es auch.« Johns Stimme wurde ganz leise. Er vermisste die Bude. Er vermisste das Licht und die wummernden Bässe, die am Wochenende aus dem Erdgeschoss nach oben schallten. »In seinem Büro stand ein Klavier, weißt du? Er hat dieses Lied mal gespielt.«

»Er spielt Klavier? Man, auch das noch.«

»Du sagst es.« John lächelte. »Ich hab das damals nicht gewusst, aber als er mich aufgenommen hat, nachdem ich aus London zurück kam, was das Beste, was mir je passiert ist.«

»Und er hat nie gezweifelt? Nie irgendwas dafür verlangt?«

»Nie. Er hat nie auch nur irgendwas als Gegenleistung verlangt.« Er schluckte. »Aber gezweifelt hat er sicher mal, ich weiß nicht. Das musst du ihn fragen.«

»Ich kann ihn ja zu meiner Hochzeit einladen und ihn da fragen.« Clara beugte sich zur Seite und kratzte sich abwesend am Knie. »Oh man, ›meine Hochzeit‹, wie sich das anhört.«

 

——

 

»Watson, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?«, schnauzte Major Hendricks ihn an. »Den Arm gerade halten. Gleich noch mal.«

John fixierte die Zielscheibe mit seinem Blick und feuerte drei Mal.

»Das kann ja meine polnische Putzfrau besser. Was machst du mit deinem Ellenbogen? Du siehst aus, als wärst du behindert.«

»Tut mir leid, Sir.«

»Gleich nochmal. 

John lief der Schweiß in die Augen. Es war brühend heiß in der Trainingshalle und die Muskeln in seinem Oberarm protestierten gegen die ausgestreckte Haltung seiner Arme und das Gewicht der Sig Sauer. Er drückte drei Mal schnell hintereinander ab.

»Du hast gerade deinen Gegner verfehlt, Watson. Du hast ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, dich zu erschießen. Du bist jetzt tot und wir schicken deine Asche an deine Mutter.«

»Als ob die das kümmern würde«, murmelte John leise.

»Wie war das bitte?«

»Ich will es gleich noch mal versuchen, Sir.«

Als John das Trainingsgelände verließ, war seine Laune auf den Tiefpunkt gesunken. Seine Trefferquote lag bei 13%, so schlecht hatte er nicht einmal bei seiner ersten Trainingseinheit geschossen. Missmutig zeigte er seinen Ausweis einem der Soldaten am Ausgang und ging dann um die Ecke zur Querstraße, die zu seiner eine halbe Meile entfernten Bushaltestelle führte. Ihm ging soviel durch den Kopf, die Hochzeit seiner Schwester und der kommende Umzug nach London, und er erwischte sich auch immer wieder dabei, wie er an James Moriarty dachte. Er hatte keine Gewissensbisse oder so etwas, aber ein komisches Gefühl, als säße ihm da etwas im Nacken, dass er nicht sehen, aber dessen Klauen er fühlen konnte. 

Das war Unsinn, natürlich. Holmes hatte ihn erschossen. Doch der Horror, den er mit dem Namen verband, der hatte ihn überlebt.

»Mieser Tag?«

John hob den Kopf. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Sherlock mitten auf seinem Weg am Zaun lehnte, hätte er nichts gesagt, wäre er einfach vorbei gegangen. »Nicht du auch noch«, brummte John und lief einfach weiter. 

Sherlock zündete sich eine Zigarette an und folgte ihm. »Mein Tag war auch nicht der Beste. Der Doppelmord in Sussex hat sich als Unfall herausgestellt. Ich bin so enttäuscht!«

»Ich kann dir gleich einen echten Mord liefern, wenn du darauf bestehst.«

»Ach, das schockiert mich nicht, es ist kein guter Tag, wenn ich nicht vor dem Nachmittagstee mindestens eine Morddrohung bekomme.«

»Ich will nur noch nach Hause.«

»Ich fahr dich. Mein Wagen steht gleich da vorn.«

»Nichts für ungut, aber ich nehme lieber den Bus.«

»Wir könnten in einen Pub gehen. Es ist gleich vier Uhr, nicht zu zeitig für ein Bier«, schlug Sherlock vor. Seine Locken wippten bei jedem Schritt auf und ab.

»Keine Lust.«

»Sei nicht so unfreundlich! Wir sind doch gerade dabei, unsere alte Liebe wieder aufzufrischen.«

John lachte, vollkommen gegen seinen Willen. Manchmal war Holmes einfach entwaffnend niedlich. Nein, nicht niedlich. Er musste aufhören, sowas zu denken. »Du vielleicht, ich bin gerade dabei, nach Hause unter meine Dusche zu kommen.«

»Ich könnte dir dabei helfen«, bot Sherlock an.

»Ja, das glaub ich sofort.« John schob den Riemen seiner Sporttasche die Schulter hinauf.

»Das hab ich dir noch nie verraten, aber ich werde vielerorts als Experte fürs Duschen betrachtet. Ich weiß praktisch alles darüber. Du könntest von meiner Expertise profitieren.«

»Deine Versuche, mich nackt zu sehen, werden immer absurder.«

»Mag sein, aber dafür lächelst du jetzt.«

John bemühte sich sofort, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. »Ein Bier, dann fährst du mich nach Hause, und kommst auf keinen Fall mit rein!«

»Was auch immer, John. Ich will nur helfen.«

 

——

 

»Willst du auch einen Tee?«, fragte Sherlock und betrat Johns Küche, als würde er hier wohnen. 

»Nein, dann kann ich nicht einschlafen.« John ließ die Tasche gleich neben der Tür am Eingang fallen und gähnte. Es war spät geworden, und aus einem einem Bier im Pub waren vier geworden. »Clara?«, warf er laut in den Raum.

»Spar dir dein Rufen, sie ist nicht da.«

»Woher weißt du - ach weißt du was, vergiss es, ich bin zu müde.« John ging zum Kühlschrank, um sich ein Glas Saft zu holen.

Sherlock griff nach oben ins Regal und holte ungefragt ein Saftglas heraus. Er drehte sich um und drückte es John in die Hand. Als der die Kühlschranktür zufallen ließ, fiel ihm ein Zettel auf. »Absolventenfeier?«

»Ja.« John zuckte die Achseln. »Keine große Sache. Ich will bloß nicht vergessen, wann das Sekretariat geöffnet hat, damit ich das Zeugnis abholen kann.«

»Ich hab mein Studium nie abgeschlossen, aber soweit ich weiß, ist dazu die Feier da. Sie geben dir dein Zeugnis, schütteln deine Hand und tun so, als ob sie wüssten, wer du bist.«

»Ja - nein, ich geh nicht zu der Feier.«

Das Wasser kochte und Sherlock beeilte sich, den Tee aufzubrühen, solange er noch die richtige Temperatur hatte. »Warum nicht?«

»Was soll ich da?« Der saure Geschmack des Orangensafts lag schwer auf Johns Zunge. 

»Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich dachte nur, du besuchst doch sonst auch immer alle Veranstaltungen, die von der Uni angeboten werden.«

John stellte das leere Glas in die Spüle. Er war so müde, dass er auf der Stelle einschlafen könnte. »Das ist was anderes.«

»Warum?«

»Weiß nicht.«

»Hm«, machte Sherlock und war großzügig mit dem Zucker. »Oder liegt es daran, dass du nicht weißt, wenn du dazu einladen sollst.«

Er überging den Kommentar völlig. »Gerade du müsstest doch verstehen, dass mir solche überzogenen Feiern total am Arsch vorbei gehen.«

»Stimmt. Ich hab mir nie was draus gemacht.«

John hob den Blick. Sherlock bewegte sich so leichtfüßig und vertraut in seiner Küche, als wohne er hier. Er wusste, wo der Zucker stand, er suchte nicht nach Geschirr, er macht den Schrank auf und nahm es selbstverständlich heraus. Wann war das passiert?

Die Absolventenfeier. Er hätte den Zettel dort nicht anhängen sollen. Daran dachte er nicht gern. Vielleicht würde seine Mutter sogar kommen und für ihn klatschen, wenn er oben auf der Bühne stände, aber allein der Gedanke daran ließ seinen Puls wütend aufbrüllen. An seinen Dad war gar nicht zu denken. Und Harry und Clara hatten mit der Hochzeit genug Aufregung am Hals. 

Ach, es war gut so, redete er sich ein. Keine große Sache. Er würde sein Zeugnis am Morgen nach der Feier in der Uni abholen und damit hatte es sich. »Ich geh kurz duschen, ähm… vielleicht trinken wir danach noch ein Bier.«

»Kann ich mitkommen?« Sherlock drehte sich um, lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile. Er öffnete die Lippen, nur einen Spalt, und fing damit Johns Blick ein. 

John schluckte hart. Müde und angetrunken war er einfach kein Gegner für Sherlock Holmes. »Nein, danke.«

Als würde er ihn herausfordern, zog Sherlock die Augenbrauen hoch.

»Was?«, fragte John aggressiver als beabsichtigt.

»Ich musste gerade an die anderen Situationen denken, bei denen du mich genauso angesehen hast wie jetzt.«

»Und wie genau sehe ich dich an?«, wollte John mit genervtem Unterton wissen.

»Als würdest du dich fragen, wie ich wohl schmecke, wenn du mir jetzt deine Zunge in den Mund schiebst.«

Hitze schoss in seine Wangen. »Was für ein Unsinn«, murmelte John halbherzig und fühlte sich ertappt. »Ich geh jetzt jedenfalls duschen. Wenn ich dich auch nur in der Nähe des Badezimmers erwische, mache ich meine nächste Schießübung mit dir als Zielscheibe.«

Minuten später rann ihm heißes Wasser über den Rücken. Ihm war leicht schwindlig, das konnte unmöglich das Ergebnis der drei Biere sein, die er im Pub getrunken hatte. Doch sobald er die Augen schloss, löste sich sein Gehirn auf und schwamm wie warme Suppe in seinem Schädel herum. Er konnte nicht denken. Und er wollte auch nicht.

Vollständig angezogen betrat er schließlich sein Schlafzimmer.

Sherlock hatte Musik angemacht. Die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes standen offen, weshalb es ihm locker um die Schultern saß. Mit dem Rücken zur Tür drehte er den Kopf, als John das Zimmer betrat, und das Licht der Nachtischlampe gab ihm einen Heiligenschein.

Er war so schön, dass es Johns Herz einen Stich versetzte und er wegschaute. 

Zwei Bier weiter in den Abend hinein und unter dem Einfluss eines The-Jam-Albums hatte sich Sherlock auf dem Bett breit gemacht, er lag auf dem Bauch, trank seine Flasche aus und faselte etwas von einem Fall in Wales, den er vor kurzem für die Polizei aufgeklärt hatte.

Er war ein schrecklicher Erzähler, nur Fakten, Fakten, Fakten und keinerlei Sinn für Spannung, Höhepunkt oder Erzählstruktur. John hörte ihm vom Schreibtischstuhl aus zu, die nackten Füße auf der Bettkante abgestützt, sein immer präsenter Zeichenblock gegen die Oberschenkel gelehnt, um das in ein weißes Hemd gekleidete Enigma zwischen seinen Kissen via Bleistift zu entschlüsseln. Hin und wieder stellte er ihm eine Frage zum Fall, aber es blieb bis zum Schluss undurchsichtig, er war zu abgelenkt.

Sherlock beendete seine Geschichte und sein Bier und nun suchte sein Blick ein neues Objekt für seine Aufmerksamkeit. Für eine Weile schien es ihm zu genügen, John dabei zuzusehen, wie er den Stift führte. »Worüber denkst du nach, wenn du malst?«, unterbrach er seine gründliche Beobachtung. Auch wenn John für ihn längst nicht so geheimnisvoll erschien, wie es umgekehrt der Fall war, erwiesen sich die leiseren Töne seines Charakters für Sherlock als weniger offensichtlich, als man denken könnte. 

»Über nichts«, antwortete John sofort. Und dann: »Über alles.«

»Wie kannst du über alles gleichzeitig nachdenken?«

»Das tue ich ja gar nicht wirklich.« John legte den Stift auf dem Papier ab, so dass er rollte, bis er auf seinem Bauch zu liegen kam. »Aber ich hab Zugang zu allem. Manchmal ist es einfacher, was aufzumalen, als es auszusprechen, verstehst du?«

»Ein Kommunikationskanal.«

»Ja. Zeichnen bringt… bringt System in meinen Verstand.«

Sherlock legte fragend den Kopf schief, als könne er so dahinter kommen, was er ihm sagen wollte.

»Naja«, John setzte sich aufrechter hin, der Block rutscht von seinem Schoß. »Wenn ich nicht zeichnen würde, wäre ich… ohne Orientierungspunkte, als würde ich irgendwo im leeren Raum schweben, ich könnte zwar sprechen und dir sagen, was mir durch den Kopf geht, aber meine Worte würden einfach durch den Äther fliegen und es wäre mir nicht möglich, mich daran festzuhalten, wenn sie weg sind, sind sie einfach weg. Der Bleistift hingegen«, John hob ihn von der Stuhlfläche und wickelte die Finger um ihn, »Zeichnet Hilfslinien in den Raum, wie eine geografische Karte. Durch ihn weiß ich, wo oben und unten ist, oder ob ich mich verirrt habe. Die Hand, die den Stift hält, füllt mein Gedächtnis.«

»Wenn du also sagst, du denkst an alles, wenn du zeichnest, meinst du, dass du dich spiegelst. Du unterscheidest durch den Filter deiner Zeichnungen zwischen Bedeutung und Bedeutungslosigkeit. Du siehst zuerst den Kosmos und stellst dann fest, woraus er besteht.«

»Ja, in etwa. Sehr allgemein ausgedrückt, aber ja.« John überlegte. »Ich glaube, ich muss wissen, woraus die Dinge bestehen, damit ich sie zeichnen kann. So wie ein Schriftsteller einen Wortschatz braucht, um beschreiben zu können, welche Feinheiten zwischen Gesichtsausdrücken bestehen.«

»Oder ein Chemiker, der die Teilchenzusammensetzungen studiert.«

John nickte. »Ich versuche einfach, das Nichts zu entdecken, in dem ich zwei Punkte suche, die sind, und dann schaue, was dazwischen liegt.« Hastig griff er nach dem Block, bestrebt, seine Idee zu erklären, bevor ihm der Gedanke wieder entwischte. »Hier, siehst du?« Er blätterte eine Seite und malte etwas auf das frische, weiße Nichts. »Ein Ellenbogen. Und das hier ist, warte… hm… eine Schulter. Hier, das ist das Gelenk, über dem sich die Haut abzeichnet. Was liegt dazwischen? Eine Gerade, oder? So ungefähr. Zwischen den beiden Punkten liegt der Arm, ich male hier einen Schatten, also so vielleicht, und da hast du einen Oberarm. Du kannst aber nur erkennen, dass es ein Arm ist, weil ich Schulter und Ellenbogen gemalt habe. Sonst wären es einfach nur zwei sich gegenüberliegende Linien, und es hätte keine Bedeutung.« Aus ihm sprach der Alkohol, der Gewichte an seine Zunge hing, und es ihm so schwer machte, das, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, ihn adäquate Worte zu übersetzen.

Sherlock lehnte sich nach vorn, das Papier zwischen ihnen, mit den Händen auf der Matratze abgestützt. John stieg der Geruch nach Aftershave und Bier in die Nase und sein Puls beschleunigte sich rapide. Seine Muskeln verweigerten ihm den Dienst, und starr wie aus Marmor geschlagen, nicht einmal so lebendig wie eine Statue von Michelangelo, verharrte er dort auf dem Stuhl.

Sie starrten sich an. Das Licht war perfekt, verdunkelte seine Iris und machte seine Haut cremig und warm. Die Hose spannte um Sherlocks runden Arsch und John war es leid, die kleinen Falten und Schattierungen seiner Kleidung zu malen. Aus dem Nichts kam ihm ein Gedanke und er sprach ihn aus, ohne seine Konsequenzen zu bedenken. »Kannst du- ich würde dich gern richtig zeichnen. Ohne- Ohne Hemd.«

Sherlock wäre nicht Sherlock, wenn ihn das aus der Ruhe bringen würde. Er richtete sich auf, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. »Wie war das?«

»Schon gut, ich- schon gut.« John konnte fühlen, wie die Scham sein Blut erhitzte. Er sah weg. 

»Nur das Hemd?«

»Oder…«, John holte tief Luft, »Mehr, wenn du dich wohl damit fühlst.« Er riskierte einen Blick auf das Bett. 

Ein kurzes, echtes Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Züge. »Wie du willst, John.« Ohne viel Federlesen löste er die restlichen Knöpfe aus den Ösen.

»Mach es-», John biss sich auf die Zunge. »Langsam, okay?«

»Du überraschst mich immer wieder, und das will schon was heißen.« Doch Sherlock tat, worum John ihn gebeten hatte. 

»Ich verspreche, es wird nicht wie in ›Titanic‹.« Das Hemd rutschte von den Schultern, entblößte Muskeln, nachte Haut und eine nicht zu leugnende, willkommene Anspannung auf Johns Seite. Das wollte er schon viel länger, als er es sich eingestehen konnte.

»Was brauchst du von mir?«

»Leg das Radiohead-Album ein, das da auf dem Stapel liegt. Track 4.«

Und einmal tat Sherlock das, was man ihm sagte. Ohne Fragen zu stellen, seine Augenbrauen zu verziehen, ohne zu analysieren, ohne zu kommentieren oder zu versuchen, die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. Er gehorchte, und er vertraute John. 

»Gut. Lass das Hemd da liegen. Genauso, so wie es gefallen ist. Jetzt die Hose.« John überschlug sich fast dabei, eine frische Seite in seinem Block aufzuschlagen. Seine Hand blieb dabei ruhig, methodisch erfasste er den dreidimensionalen Raum in einfachen, dünnen Strichen.

Das klappernde Geräusch eines Gürtels, der aus den Schlaufen gezogen wird. Ein Knopf, ein Reißverschluss. Stoff machte Geräusche, wenn er die Haut überzog wie ein Schatten, eine Gänsehaut, nicht alles auf einmal, sondern schleifend. »Nochmal. Das Lied, meine ich. Es soll sich immer wiederholen.«

Sherlock nickte und drückte den entsprechenden Knopf am Abspielgerät, bevor er sich seiner Socken entledigte. 

»Ist dir kalt?«, fragte John. 

»Nein.«

»Bist du schonmal so gezeichnet worden?«

»Nein.«

John schluckte hart. »Jetzt die Shorts.«

John hatte sie durchbrochen, die Mauer zwischen Sherlock und der Welt. Als der junge Detektiv die Daumen unter den Bund der Shorts schob und sie langsam nach unten zog, zitterten seine Hände. 

Er war zur Hälfte hart, und wie man auch über die männliche Anatomie denken mochte, es war ein, auf eine eigenartige Weise, schöner Anblick. Alles an ihn war schlank und schmal, aber wirkte gleichzeitig kraftvoll. Etwas schlummerte unter den Muskeln, eine Gewalt, die sich mit Symmetrie und Attraktivität maskierte. John dachte darüber nach, wie er die Ausstrahlung einfangen konnte, wie sie sichtbar machen. 

Schon jetzt bedauerte er fast, diese, sich allein ihm darbietende Szene auf einem beweisfähigen Papier festzuhalten, wo sie potentiell auch andere Köpfe entern könnte. Er schwor sich, sie niemals irgendwem zu zeigen, nein, das gehörte nur ihm, seins, und niemandes sonst. »Wirf die Shorts und deine Socken auf den Boden, ich will nur Hemd und Hose da liegen sehen.«

Wenn John genau hinsehen würde, könnte er Sherlocks Puls an seinem Hals flattern sehen.

Hastig schubste Sherlock sie von der Bettkante und stieß dabei mit dem Knie ein Kissen vom Bett. »Tut mir leid.« Er hob das Kissen wieder auf und setzte sich dann, sah John abwartend an. 

In all den Jahren, in der John seinen Freund nun schon kannte, hatte er ihn niemals auf diese Art erlebt. »Perfekt«, sagte er und hielt alle Emotionen seiner Stimme fern. »Ich will dich genau so. Scheu und schüchtern.«

Sherlock schnaubte. »Jetzt muss ich mich auch noch anstrengen.« Aber so ganz überzeugend war sein Kommentar nicht.

»Nein, so nicht, dein Rücken ist zu grade. Senk die Schultern ein Stück. Und die Knie müssen auseinander.«

»Wie weit?«

»Bis ich stopp sage.«

Sherlock schluckte.

»Gut. Stopp. Senk das linke Knie. Ja, so. Und jetzt sieh mich an.«

John gönnte sich ein paar Sekunden. Es war atemberaubend. Er sah ihn nicht mehr an, wie ein Künstler ein Model, sondern wie ein Mann einen Mann ansah. »Du bist-»

»-irre, das ich das mache.«

»Bleib so. Ich brauch nicht lange.« John fing mit dem Brustkorb an. 

»Warum Radiohead, John?« Sherlocks Stimme überlagerte das Geräusch von Graphit auf Papier.

»Hab die Band schon immer gern gemocht. Harry hat sie früher gehört. Kennst du sie nicht mehr? Wir haben mal dazu auf dem Bett gelegen, lange bevor- früher halt.« Die Waden und Knöcheln malten sich fast von selbst. »Das war in deinem Zimmer. Du hast meine Arme gestreichelt wie ein Mädchen.«

»›Wirst du mich noch mögen, nachdem du mich nackt gesehen hast?‹«, erinnerte sich Sherlock. »Das hast du damals gesagt.«

»Kann sein, weiß nicht mehr.«

»Streichelt man Mädchen anders als Jungen?«

»Hm?«

»Du hast gesagt: ›Wie ein Mädchen‹. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es da einen geschlechterspezifischen Unterschied gibt.«

»Scheu und schüchtern, Sherlock!«

»Und wenn nicht?«

»Knie weiter auseinander.«

»Du bist streng«, sagte Holmes leise. 

»Du bist-, ich will- ich brauch dich verletzlicher. Sonst wird das Bild unausgeglichen.«

»Findest du das wirklich?«

»Ja. Balance ist wichtig.«

»Nein, ich meinte, findest du mich verletzlich?«

John stoppte mit dem Stift für einen Moment. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. »Ja.«

»Ich-», Sherlock schluckte hart. »Das fällt mir nicht leicht.«

Es kam keine Antwort, nur das Kratzen auf dem Zeichenblock. Das Nichts zwischen zwei Punkten entdecken. Wie war das Nichts zwischen ihm und seinem Exfreund beschaffen? Vielleicht steckte das hinter dem Wunsch der Zeichnung, die Kleidung abzulegen und darunter zu schauen, auf das, was zählte. Offen zu legen, was nicht sichtbar war.  
Und doch war John nach wie vor angezogen, und war das nicht das beste Sinnbild für ihre Freundschaft? John, der sich ewig bedeckt hielt, und Sherlock, der nackt und schutzlos darauf wartete, dass John ihm folgte.

Vielleicht würde er ihm niemals folgen. Vielleicht lag der Wert ihrer Freundschaft darin, dass einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, jemand auf John wartete - statt andersherum. 

»Ich bin fertig.« Das Bild auf seinem Schoß sah roh aus, dabei sollte es nun auch bleiben. Keine Glättung. Jede ästhetische Unebenheit verlieh Sherlocks Nacktheit eine unheimliche Intimität. Als würde man ihn heimlich durch ein Schlüsselloch betrachten.

»Ist es gut geworden?«

»Ja.« John klappte den Block zu. Sherlock saß regungslos auf seinem Bett, die Schultern wieder gerade, die Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wieder sichtbar, die charakteristisch für ihn waren. Er sah ihn an. 

Die angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen war ein Gut, das die Freundschaft auszeichnete. Kein Druck sie zu füllen, es genügte, zu existieren. Majestätisch thronte er auf dem Bett, seine Ausstrahlung war das Versprechen, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte, und nichts zurückzugeben, bis er damit fertig war. 

»Komm her.«

Die Mauer baute sich wieder auf. Eigentlich war es eine Schande, denn ohne sie kam Sherlocks Zartheit ans Licht, doch mit ihr war es so viel leichter. Der Zauber war gebrochen. »Sherlock.« Mit einem Blick fügte er lautlos hinzu: ›Du solltest es besser wissen.‹ John hatte seine eigene Mauer, und er war nicht so mutig. Wie sehr er ihn dafür bewunderte, wie viel er von sich preisgeben konnte, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, wie ihn das zerstören könnte. John konnte es sich nicht leisten, so zu denken.

»Ich hab mir dein Vertrauen verdient.«

»Ich weiß.«

»Ist es ein gutes Gefühl, soviel Macht über mich zu haben?« Sherlock klang nicht einmal gekränkt, eher neugierig. 

»Als ob du keine Macht über mich hast.«

»Deine Abwehr ist stark. Ich weiß nicht, was darunter ist.« Er klappte die Knie zusammen wie einen Fächer. 

John lächelte traurig. »Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es auch nicht.«

»Und hast du kein Verlangen danach, es rauszufinden?«

»Nein.«

»Weil du Angst hast.«

»Ja«, gab John zu.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Wimpern warfen Schatten auf die Wangen. »Angst lähmt dich. Überwinde sie. Du wirst vielleicht in Kriegsgebieten arbeiten, und fürchtest dich schon vor dir selbst?«

»Könntest du etwas weniger brutal sein?«

»Soll ich dich anlügen oder verhätscheln?«

»Fick dich.«

»Du lernst, ein Soldat zu sein, John. Du könntest sterben, irgendwo in einem fremden Land - ich bin sicher wir führen grade irgendwo Krieg -, und du könntest nicht mehr wiederkommen.«

»Als ob ich eine andere Wahl habe!« John stand plötzlich, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. »Was hält mich denn hier? Ich kann das alles nicht mehr ertragen, diese Stadt und Harry mit ihrer Hochzeit, wem will sie denn was vormachen? Mit Mom die sich von ihr trösten lässt, weil ihr böser kleiner John sie nicht zurück ruft und ich hab die Schnauze voll! Mein Leben ist eine einzige Katastrophe und ich werde wahnsinnig, wirklich, ich drehe durch wenn ich nicht irgendwas Drastisches tue, bevor es so weitergeht, bis ich abkratze!«

Sherlock starrte ihn verblüfft an. Johns Brustkorb hob und senkte sich und Radiohead setzten zu einem erneuten Intro ein. »Geht’s dir jetzt besser?«

»Ich sterbe lieber, als das es so weitergeht«, sagte John leise. Ihm brannten Tränen in den Augäpfeln. »Egal wie viel Angst ich hab.«

»Mach das Licht aus und komm her.« Sherlock verlagerte sein Gewicht auf der Bettdecke, ohne den Blick von seinem Freund zu nehmen.

John trottete folgsam zur Tür und schloss sie, schob die Bierflaschen mit dem Fuß zur Seite. Mit schnellen Handgriffen öffnete er den Gürtel seiner Jeans und ließ sie unzeremoniell von den Hüften rutschen. Er wagte es nicht, Sherlock anzusehen. Dann löschte er das Licht und kniete sich aufs Bett.

»Sieh dich an. Clean, teure Anzüge, ein rechtschaffener Job. Du bist so erwachsen geworden. Ich bin immer noch der Gleiche.« John vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen Sherlocks Kinn und seiner Schulter. Die nackte Haut des Detektivs war warm und duftete. »Ich komm da einfach nicht raus. Und wenn ich weiter so miserabel schieße wie heute, bestehe ich die Tests nicht.«

»Dein Selbstmitleid bringt dich nicht weiter.« Sherlock schloss die Augen, schob seine Nase ins Johns Haare, atmete tief ein. 

»Fuck.« Er klang fast verzweifelt. 

»Wenn du in ein fremdes Land einmarschieren musst, um dich selbst zu finden, dann ist es eben so.« Sherlock schlang seine Arme um John und es gelang ihm nicht, seine Gier zu verbergen. Seine Finger bogen sich um Handgelenke und die Rundung seiner Schulter, seine Lippen suchten und fanden Ohrläppchen, Fingerspitzen und Kehlkopf. Nur ein zweites Paar Lippen fanden sie nicht. 

»Sherlock.«

»Mh?«

»Wir sollten…nicht…«

»Du fühlst dich nicht gut«, erklärte Sherlock und manövrierte John unter ihn. »Ich kann dir helfen.«

»Nur… schlafen. Bitte. Ich bin so müde und- bitte.«

Die Küsse wurden kürzer, sanfter, fahriger. »Ich hab dich. Du kannst schlafen.«

John atmete hörbar aus, die Augen geschlossen. Das Bier hatte ihn müde, der Tag ihn mürbe gemacht. »Danke.« Für die Dauer dieses Wortes brach die Abwehr und was darunter war, machte Kontakt mit der einzigen anderen Seele im Raum, unwillig, wieder los zu lassen.

 

——

 

»Das ist absurd. Du kannst unmöglich wissen, dass es der Mieter von dieser Mrs. Warren war.« John bezahlte mit einer Fünf-Pfund-Note und nahm seinen und Sherlocks Kaffee entgegen. 

»Absurd? Absurd? Ich habe dir doch ausführlich dargelegt, warum es bei diesem Fall geht. Warum zahlt er sonst einen Hunderter mehr im Moment, nur, damit sein Name nirgends auftaucht? Und dann der Zigarettenstummel!« Holmes raufte sich seine Haare und John folgte ihm hinaus. Die Tür des Café schloss sich mit einem Glockenklingeln hinter ihnen. Es war ein windiger, warmer Tag. John reichte dem Freizeitdetektiv seinen Kaffee und nahm einen Schluck von seinem eigenen. Zusammen gingen sie die Morton-Waylight-Street hinunter, die von klebrigen Akazienblüten bedeckt war. 

Sie waren am Morgen zusammen im Bett aufgewacht, ganz wie in alten Zeiten. Jeder war brav auf seiner Seite aufgewacht und zwischen ihnen befand sich genug Platz für mindestens noch eine dritte Person. Und doch hatte sich das Gefühl zerbrechlicher Intimität von gestern Nacht gehalten. Sie sprachen nicht darüber, was passiert war. Holmes war wie immer voller Energie in der einen, nachdenklich in der nächsten Sekunde. Er hatte John dabei zugesehen, wie dieser gefrühstückt hatte.

Als wäre das alles ganz normal. 

Aber das war es nicht. Zwischen den weißen Seiten seines Zeichenblocks klebte eine Zeichnung, mit der John noch nicht wusste, was er anfangen sollte. Er hatte heute morgen einen Blick darauf geworfen, als Sherlock unter der Dusche war, und sie gefiel ihm fast noch besser als gestern Nacht. Dieser Sherlock auf dem Bild wirkte immer noch stark, aber auf eine ganz andere Art als sonst, und in gewisser Weise auch beeindruckender. Vielleicht war das der Sherlock, mit dem er einst Harry Potter gesehen und sich Schneebälle zugeworfen hatte, der, der ihn medizinisches Wissen für die Uni-Tests abfragte, sein Gesicht nachts an seinen Hals gedrückt und Herzklopfen bekommen hatte, wenn John ihn auf eine bestimmte Weise anlächelte. Beinahe bedauerte John die Welt darum, dass sie ihn nicht so sehen konnte, wie er ihn hin und wieder sah, denn was konnte es Schöneres geben als das Zerbrechliche im Starken, und die Kraft unnachgiebiger Sanftheit? 

Abseits von seiner künstlerischen Meinung schnurrte er innerlich in Gedanken daran, dass außer ihm niemand Sherlock so zu sehen bekam. 

Sie bogen nach rechts in eine Gasse ein. Hohe Steinwände mit abbröckelndem Putz säumten den Weg und ihre Schultern und Hände berührten sich wie zufällig immer wieder, während sie nebeneinander hergingen. Jedes Mal schoss Elektrizität durch das Körperteil, das Sherlock unabsichtlich berührte. 

An einer Kreuzung hielten sie inne. Es waren nicht viele Menschen unterwegs, aber der Verkehr floss unnachgiebig an ihnen vorbei. Sie warteten an der Ampel, als John den Blick nach links schweifen ließ und erstarrte.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite lag ein Eiscafé zwischen einem Schuh- und einem Schreibwarengeschäft. Tische standen draußen, halb auf dem Gehweg, und an einem saß eine Familie.

Saß sein Vater. 

John gefror das Blut in seinen Adern. Mr Watson sah jünger aus als in seiner Vorstellung, die Haare länger als früher und vom Wind durcheinander gewirbelt. Er lachte. Er lachte! John traute seinen Augen nicht.

»John?« Sherlock fasste ihn sanft am Ellenbogen. »Was ist-» Dann sah er ihn auch.

Es brauchte seine Zeit, aber schließlich konnte er den Blick von seinem Vater abwenden und auf seine Begleitung richten. 

Eine Frau. Ein Junge. Der gleiche Junge von damals. Paul? John glaubte, sein Name war Paul. Er hatte ein Handy in der Hand, ein Smartphone, und spielte damit herum, während sie alle offenbar in ein lockeres Gespräch versunken waren. 

Das offensichtlich vertraute, familiäre Zusammensein traf ihn unvorbereitet. Szenen von früher kam ihm in den Sinn und machten den Anblick noch schlimmer. »Wieso ist er nicht einsam?« Johns Stimme brach. »So wie ich. Oder wie Harry, oder Mom. Wieso ist er derjenige, der offenbar soviel Glück hat, das er vor Lachen nicht in den Schlaf kommt?«

»John-»

»Das ist-» John holte tief Luft. »Das ist nicht fair, Sherlock.«

»Nein. Aber es gibt nichts, dass du tun kannst.«

»Er hat mich- mich-» John brach ab. »Denkst du, er- tut ihm das gleiche an?«

»Das weiß ich nicht.« Sanft legte er den Arm um Johns Schultern, aber der schüttelte ihn ab. 

Bittere Galle stieg Johns Kehle empor. Er war so verletzt, so gekränkt von dem Anblick, dass es jedes andere Gefühl verdrängte. »Du weißt doch sonst immer alles.«

»Ich weiß nicht alles«, widersprach Sherlock. »Aber ich arbeite dran.«

»Du arroganter Wichtigtuer!« John drehte sich zu Sherlock um. Sein Herz tat weh, es tat so weh, ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich und er zerbrach. Jeder Atemzug stieß wie ein Schwert immer und immer wieder in das Innerste seiner Existenz. Die Hände dort, die auf dem Tisch verschränkt waren, hatte ihn einst als Baby gehalten, sie hatten den Gürtel geführt, der auf seinen Rücken niederkrachte, und sie hatten sich um seinen Hals gelegt und zugedrückt. John empfand soviel Hass bei dem Anblick, dass er in der einen Sekunde noch seinen Vater betrachtete und in der nächsten schon über die Straße sprintete, mit einem fluchendem Sherlock im Rücken.

John sah rot. Die Qual war so groß, dass er alles andere auslöschte, der Zorn heiß genug, um selbst seine Knochen nach Rache gelüsten zu lassen. Er war nicht gut genug. Es war es nicht wert, geliebt zu werden, und dort saß der Beweis. Dort saß der Mensch, in dessen Natur es hätte liegen sollen, ihn zu lieben, für ihn zu sorgen und ihn zu beschützen - und der sich stattdessen von ihm abwandte, weil John nicht normal war. Wenn nicht einmal die Menschen ihn lieben konnten, die ihn gezeugt und zur Welt gebracht hatten-.

Mit brutaler Härte riss Sherlock ihn zurück, gerade, als John den Tisch erreichte. Hart wie Eisen sperrten Sherlocks Arme ihn in einen Käfig aus Fleisch und Beschützerinstinkt. John schrie. Er brüllte, und die Familie am Tisch starrte sie erschrocken kann. Er versuchte, sich dem Griff zu entwinden, aber Sherlock ließ ihn nicht. Johns Blick traf den seinen Vaters und er spuckte Mr Watson Beleidigungen in so farbenfrohen Worten aus, das er beinahe einen fauligen Geschmack auf der Zunge verspürte. 

Johns Vater zog nicht mehr als die Augenbrauen hoch, und grinste amüsiert. 

In der nächsten Sekunde schlug John Sherlock eine blutige Nase und versuchte noch angestrengter, sich loszureißen. Heiße Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen.

»Ich hasse dich!«, schrie John, unklar, ob er Sherlock oder seinen Vater meinte.

»Sir? Gibt es ein Problem?« Ein Mann am Nebentisch war aufgestanden und kam zu ihnen herüber. Er betrachtete John, als wäre er eine Kakerlake. 

»Nein«, antwortete Mr Watson mit öliger Stimme. »Nur ein geistig verwirrter Passant, offenbar.«

Wie- wie konnte er es wagen? Johns Versuche, sich loszureißen, verstummten. Er lehnte und stützte sich mehr an Sherlock, als das er dagegen ankämpfte. »Eines Tages begegnen wir uns in einer dunklen Gasse, Dad. Und dann ziehe ich mein Messer und schlitze dir deine gottverdammte Kehle auf, und wenn ich bis zum Ellenbogen in deinem Blut stecke, sind wir quitt.« Und John meinte jedes Wort. Er schüttelte die Umklammerung ab, in die er immer noch steckte, und widerwillig ließ Sherlock ihn los.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Jungen, der mit offenem Mund und verängstigt starrte, stakste John wütend davon. Er weinte nicht mehr.  
Sherlock schloss zu ihm auf, sagte aber nichts. Sie liefen nebeneinander her, ziellos. John wollte nirgendwohin als unterwegs sein, wollte sich Wut und Hass von der Seele laufen, und auf wundersame Weise lösten die Schritte nach und nach jede Anspannung in seinen Muskeln.

Das Leben war ungerecht. Es war gut zu denen, die schon alles hatten, und hart zu jenen, die bereits darben. Sich so hilflos zu fühlen angesichts solcher Grausamkeit wie einem Lächeln im Gesicht seines Peinigers, es war genug, um John beinahe den Verstand zu rauben. 

Zwei Tage später erreichte John bei der nächsten Schießübung eine Trefferquote von 98%. Major Hendricks legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: ›Ich bin stolz auf dich, Watson.‹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Scarlet, ›Independent Love Song‹  
> Radiohead, 'Fake Plastic Trees'  
> Motorhead, 'Ace Of Spades'


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've woken up, I'm in our bed,   
> but there's no breathing body there beside me.  
> Someone must have taken you while I was stuck asleep.  
> But I know better as my eyes adjust.  
> You've been gone for quite awhile now.

Sherlock inhalierte den Rauch tief, und stellte sich dabei vor, wie er die Lungenflügel aufblähte, wie sie wie ein Luftballon größer und größer wurden und dann in sich zusammensackten. Als er den Rauch ausstieß, entspannte er sich bereits merklich.  
Seine Zehenspitzen waren nass, er hatte die Pfütze nicht gesehen, als er um die Ecke gegangen war. In Gedanken versunken, wackelte er mit dem rechten Fuß, wippte hin und her, versuchte, die feuchte Kälte in seinen Socken durch Bewegung zu vertreiben.

»Sherlock Holmes.«

Wachsam blickte Sherlock den Mann an, der sich neben ihm an die Wand lehnte. »Du hast mich warten lassen.«

Der Mann grinste. »Das dürftest du ja mittlerweile gewohnt sein.«

»Ach halt die Klappe. Hast du, worum ich dich gebeten habe?«

»Will ich wissen, wozu du das brauchst?«

»Geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Jeremy.«

Der Mann, Jeremy, strich sich durch das rotblonde Haar. »Sei vorsichtig damit. War nicht leicht aufzutreiben.« Er fasste mit einer Hand in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und holte eine Tüte heraus. In der Tüte befand sich ein Reagenzglas mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Ein dicker Pfropfen verhinderte das Auslaufen.

Sherlock zählte sechshundert Pfund ab, und steckte das restliche Bündel Geld in die Jackentasche. »Sechs hatten wir gesagt.«

»Ja.« 

Sie tauschten Geld gegen Ware. Sherlock ließ die Plastiktüte vorsichtig in seine Manteltasche fallen. »Bis zum nächsten Mal.«

»Wie immer ein Vergnügen.« Er tippte sich an die Baseball-Kappe, die er trug, und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Sherlock trat die Zigarette auf dem nassen Gehweg aus und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung.

Drinnen war es kalt aber trocken. Mit klaren Fingern zog er die Tüte aus der Tasche und legte sie auf der Kommode ab. Sorgfältig entkleidete er sich, erst die Schuhe und die nassen Socken, dann der Mantel, das Jackett. Die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. 

Das erste Rauschen des Wassers erwies sich als eiskalt, doch die Dusche erhitzte sich schnell, und bald stand das Badezimmer unter Dampf. Müde rieb er sich mit einem nach Verbene duftenden Duschgel die Haut ein, und bald rieb er auch noch an einer anderen Stelle. Er stützte sich mit dem Unterarm auf den Fliesen ab, lehnte den Kopf dagegen, und besorgte es sich mit der andern Hand selbst. Er wurde schnell hart, flüchtete sich in die üblichen Phantasien, in die Verdammung von Unschuld, in blaue Augen, Finger, die blasse, weiche Haut entblößten, wie seine Hand darüber fuhr. Es stellte sie sich vor, die unaussprechlichen Dinge, die keinen Platz in der Realität hatten. Er kam in seine Hand und fuhr die Bewegung träge fort, bis er schlaff war. Sherlock atmete tief aus und seifte sich ein zweites Mal ein.

Das Schlafzimmerfenster ließ er offen, als er ins Bett kroch. Wie üblich schlief er auf der Seite, unruhig zwar, aber ohne wach zu werden. 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er Kopfschmerzen. Wie gern würde er eine Tablette nehmen, aber er ließ es. Allein der Gedanke an die Entzugsklinik reichte schon, um ihn davon abzuhalten, eine Aspirin kaufen zu gehen. Statt Frühstück trank er ein großes Glas Wasser und rauchte in seiner Küche eine Zigarette. 

Er hatte eine Nachricht von John auf seinem Handy. Wie üblich war sie kurz gehalten.

›Kommst du heut Abend?‹ - John

Sherlock tippte eine Antwort. ›1800.‹

John schrieb prompt zurück, was bedeutete, dass er aufgeregt war. Normalerweise ließ John ihn immer warten.

Warten.

Mit Reden über dieses Thema hätte Sherlock Holmes Bücher füllen können, ganze Bände und Anthologien. Estragon und Wladimir hatten nicht so lange gewartet wie er. 

›Okay.‹ - John.

Im Allgemeinen war Sherlock kein geduldiger Mann. Meistens ging ihm alles nicht schnell genug, es kostete ihn mehr Nerven, als er hatte, in einer Welt zu leben, in der alle langsamer waren als er. Mittlerweile hatte er gelernt, das Schneckentempo zu ertragen, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass es ihm gefiel.

In der Küche roch es nach dem Mülleimer, der längst entleert werden müsste. Benutztes Geschirr stapelte sich in der Spüle. Der traurige Anblick leerer Plastikverpackungen, bunt und schrill, ließ ihn an Johns und Claras behagliche Wohnung denken. Sherlock hatte kein Talent dafür, einen Raum mit Wärme zu füllen, aber John… John besaß so viele Talente, die nie entwickelt worden waren, weil niemand hinsah. 

John, John, John- Sherlock schnaubte. Er spürte etwas, seit Tagen schon. Etwas würde kommen und alles verändern, doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Sein Bauch drehte Knoten in die Eingeweide. Eine merkwürdige Unlust erfasste ihn neuerdings, wenn er an John dachte. 

Kapitulation. Vielleicht war es das. 

Sein Handy gab einen weiteren kurzen Laut von sich, der wie der Schrei eines Vogels. klang. Clara schrieb ihm wegen heute Abend. Sie und Harry hatten John dazu überredet, dessen Abschluss heute bei einem Bier zu feiern.

Merkwürdig, dachte Sherlock, wie man sich an eine Kränkung gewöhnen kann, so sehr, dass wenn sie zu entgleiten droht, man sich fragt, wer man eigentlich ist. 

—— —-

Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Wieso ließ es sich nicht vermeiden? Wieso ließen sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe sein Zeugnis und seine Abschlussurkunde abholen, in der Abgeschiedenheit des Sekretariats, und damit hatte es sich?

John war von der Zicke aus dem Prüfungsbüro der Universität verpflichtet worden, an der Absolventenverabschiedung teilzunehmen. Was bedeutete, dass er vor einem Heer aus stolzen Eltern, neidischen Geschwistern und gelangweilten Großeltern auf die Bühne kommen und sich ein Blatt Papier abholen musste, das ihn als Mediziner beglaubigte.

Pff, als ob es das brauchte. Diese Beweihräucherung war ihm total zuwider. Wie sie alle aufgeregt durcheinander liefen, wie aufgeschreckte Hühner, gackernd und nervtötend. John stellte sich an den Rand der Veranstaltung, die direkt auf dem Campus stattfand, wo sie auch alle sehen konnten. Es war ein heißer Tag und der Baum über ihm spendete Schatten, verbarg ihn vor der aggressiven Sonne. 

Er hatte keinem Bescheid gesagt, nicht mal Clara. Sie hatte mit der Hochzeit zu tun, und überhaupt, warum sie für so etwas herschleppen? Es bedeutete nichts. 

In schlechter Stimmung beobachtete John, wie seine ehemaligen Kommilitonen, die sich noch nie ausstehen konnten, plötzlich um den Hals fielen. What the fuck? Diese ganze unehrliche Selbstdarstellung, das war nichts für ihn. Die glücklich strahlenden Eltern mit der Kamera in der Hand, um Fotos zu schießen, die sich doch ohnehin niemals wieder jemand ansah. Wer brauchte das? Dick aufgetragener Lippenstift, schlecht sitzende Hemden, was für eine Farce.

»John!« Ein Huhn kam auf ihn zu, brünett und grell geschminkt. Ihr hellblauer Lidschatten kam hinter ihrer Hornbrille besonders gut zur Geltung. Sie kam John entfernt bekannt vor, doch ums Verrecken fiel ihm ihr Name nicht mehr ein. »Wir machen ein Foto von uns allen, wo bleibst du denn?«

Das fehlte gerade noch! »Nein, danke, ich warte nur auf-»

»Ach Unsinn, komm schon!« Sie zog ihm am Ellenbogen in die grelle Sonne, die erbarmungslos auf seinen Schädel brannte. Unter dem Talar staute sich die Hitze und er widerstand der Versuchung, ihn aufzuknöpfen. 

Steif stellte er sich in die letzte Reihe, dankbar, dass er viel kleiner war als die anderen um ihn herum. Irgendwer in der Menge machte einen dummen Witz und John rollte mit den Augen, als alle lachten. Guter Gott, was für eine Zeitverschwendung. 

Dann war es Zeit für die Zeremonie. Ein paar der Mädchen, an denen John auf dem Weg zum Platz vorbeikam, zogen einen Spiegel aus der Tasche um ihr Make-Up zu überprüfen. Ein dicklicher Junge rechts von ihm strich sich nervös über seine strubbligen Haare. John ließ sie alle hinter sich und raschen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg.

Hinter dem Geisteswissenschaftsgebäude beherbergte der Campus einen sonst ruhigen Platz etwas abseits der Fußwege. Hohe Linden schotteten ihn von den meisten Blicken ab. Links befand sich weiter entfernt ein Gewächshaus, in dem sich die Sonne spiegelte. Geradezu hatte die Universitätsleitung eine Bühne aufbauen lassen.

Eine Unmenge an Menschen hatte es sich auf den Stühlen vor der Bühne bequem gemacht. Ein Banner wehte über ihnen im Wind, jemand hatte ihn zwischen den Bäumen aufgehangen. Die Stimmung kam ihm hier plötzlich viel festlicher vor, das Händeschütteln, die gedämpften Stimmen, das Raunen in der Menge.

Beklommen ballte John seine rechte Hand zur Faust und löste sie wieder. Er hatte nicht herkommen wollen. Es war Unrecht, ihn dazu zu zwingen.

Die ersten drei Stuhlreihen waren noch weitestgehend unbesetzt. Kleine Namensschildchen klebten am Stuhlrücken. Er ging durch die Reihen bis er auf John H. Watson stieß. Ein Name unter so vielen. Mit einem Mal bereute er es, niemanden gebeten zu haben, heute dabei zu sein. Sherlock wäre vielleicht nicht gekommen, ihm wäre das Ganze sicher zu dumm, aber Clara hätte sich das bestimmt nicht nehmen lassen. John sah auf, betrachtete die vielen Menschen, die gekommen waren. Es wäre nett gewesen, wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. 

Nach und nach füllten sich die Ränge. Universitätsmitarbeiter hetzten durch die Gegend. Die Professoren trugen einen anderen Talar als die Studenten, und hinterließen den Eindruck, als langweilten sie sich noch mehr als John. 

Als Edward Elgars berühmter Marsch aus den Lautsprechern erklang, schwoll sein Herz plötzlich an. Alle Absolventen standen auf. Und da erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es geschafft hatte.

Er war Arzt. Er war studierter Mediziner. Er hatte sich seinen Traum erfüllt. Alles Umwegen zum Trotz war er am Ziel angekommen. Trotz der warmen Temperaturen draußen fröstelte es ihn und er musste die Augen schließen und ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, sonst wären ihm Tränen in die Augen geschossen.

Der Prorektor der Universität begrüßte die Masse, aber John hörte nicht zu. Er dachte an London, an die Army und betrachtete seine zitternden Hände dabei. Mit aller Gewalt zwang er sich, seine Augen offen zu halten. Er wollte nicht weinen, zumal er auch keinen Grund dazu hatte.

Es kam eine weitere Rede einer Absolventin. Sie hatte eine so angenehme Stimme, dass John sich dabei erwischte, nur auf den Klang zu hören. Der Typ auf dem Stuhl neben ihm flüsterte seiner Sitznachbarin auf der anderen Seite etwas zu und beide kicherten. Nicht einmal das störte sein intensives Lauschen. 

Nach und nach betraten die Absolventen die Bühne. Sie bekamen Blumen und ihr Zeugnis in die Hand gedrückt und alle klatschten. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, doch dann traf es ihn trotzdem überraschend.

Die letzten zehn Absolventen wurden aufgerufen. Sein Name war darunter. Mit klopfendem Herzen stand John auf. Der Reihe nach stellten sie sich auf die Bühne. Sein Studiengangsleiter Prof. Dr. Brown gab ihm die rechte Hand und die linke umschlag seinen Ellenbogen. »Alles Gute, mein Junge«, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. John wollte etwas erwidern, aber kein laut entwich seiner zugeschnürten Kehle. Eine Mappe mit dem Logo der Universität darauf und ein Strauß von drei orangefarbenen Rosen wurden ihm in die Hand gedrückt, dann trat er nach vorn und fasste die Menge ins Auge.

Ganz rechts auf den hinteren Plätzen waren vier Menschen aufgestanden und jubelten. Clara, Harry, seine Mom und Sherlock. Etwas Schweres rutschte John in den Magen. Sie waren gekommen. Er hatte ihnen nichts gesagt und sie waren trotzdem hier. Harrys laute Stimme hallte über die Köpfe aller anderen Klatschenden hinweg. Sherlock zwinkerte. Seine Mom hatte roten Wangen. Clara strahlte vor Stolz über das ganze Gesicht. 

Ein dicke Träne rollte ihm aus den Augenwinkeln, aber John lachte dabei. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so isoliert, wie er manchmal glaubte. 

——

Nachdem die offiziellen Fotos geschossen waren, machte John sich auf die Suche nach ihnen. Alle liefen durcheinander und er fand sie nicht sofort. Schließlich entdeckte er sie zwischen den Bäumen. Die drei Frauen unterhielten sich miteinander und Sherlock stand etwas abseits mit verschränkten Armen. 

John drosselte sein Tempo nicht. Er fing Sherlocks Blick auf und als Harry auch auf ihn aufmerksam wurde stürzte er sich zwischen die Beiden, einen Arm um Sherlock gelegt, den anderen um Harry. Er küsste erst sie schwungvoll auf den Kopf und dann Sherlock auf die Wange. Ganz in festlicher Stimmung drückte er die beiden fest an sich. 

»John!«, schaltete sich Clara ein. »Du Arsch, warum hast du die Feier mit keinem Ton erwähnt?«

Sherlock legte seinen Arm um John und ließ ihn langsam von den Schultern nach unten rutschen. 

»Ich bin so froh, dass ihr da seid.« Und er meinte es ehrlich.

»Hallo John.« Scheu sah seine Mutter ihn an. Sie machte Anstalten, ihn umarmen zu wollen, aber er ließ Harry und Sherlock nicht los. 

»Mom«, grüßte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zurück. Ihr Kommen verunsicherte ihn. 

Sherlock schob seine Lippen in seine Haare und für einen Moment schloss John die Augen.

»Gratulation, Dr. Watson«, wisperte Sherlock. »Ich hoffe, Sie haben immer eine Sprechstunde für mich Zeit und sind mit ihrer Untersuchung sehr gründlich.«

»Perversling«, murmelte John zurück, genoss es in Wahrheit aber. 

»Du hast es drauf«, lachte Harry nur und entriss ihn Sherlocks Armen, der eine Schnute zog. »Du hast mehr Kampfgeist bewiesen als jeder, den ich kenne. Bravo!«

»Danke Harry.« Sie ließen sich nicht los, klammerten sich aneinander fest. »Danke.«

Den Abend verbrachten sie in einem Pub. Sherlock diskutierte mit Harry den halben Abend über irgendeinen Western, den John nicht kannte. Clara klopfte ihm immer wieder auf die Schulter. John selbst sagte kaum etwas, aber er saß so dicht neben Sherlock, dass sich ihre Arme ständig berührten. Ihm war natürlich klar, wer die anderen mobilisiert hatte. 

Als Sherlock sich zurückzog, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, entschuldigte John sich einen Moment später vom Tisch mit der Ausrede, eine neue Runde holen zu gehen. 

Der Detektiv wusch sich grad die Hände, als John die Tür aufmachte. Er sah nicht überrascht aus, als John auf ihn zukam, seine Hände sich den Kiefer entlang schoben und er ihn wortlos küsste. 

Sherlock rührte sich nicht. John ließ die rechte Hand wo sie war, doch mit der linken griff er in dichte Locken, zog an ihnen. Es war ein geräuschvoller Kuss, begleitet von tiefen, kehligen Lauten des Behagens. Die Distanziertheit seines Freundes dämpfte Johns Verlangen, aber er wusste es zu schätzen, dass ihm diesmal die Kontrolle überlassen war. Er löste sich wieder von ihm. »Ich will mit dir heute nach Hause gehen.«

Sherlock zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie sahen sich an. »Dr. Watson, bitten Sie mich etwa in Ihre Privatsprechstunde?«

John lachte auf. »Und wenn?«

»Dann wäre ich sehr schockiert.«

»Eine gründliche Untersuchung erfordert womöglich, dass Sie sich ausgezogen in die Horizontale begeben.«

»Dr. Watson!«, machte Sherlock gespielt empört. Seine Lippen fanden ihren Weg an Johns Schläfe und in sein dichtes, sandblondes Haar. 

Er schloss die Augen. Johns Körperwärme ließ seine Haut an den Stellen prickeln, an denen sie sich berührten. Wie so oft in Momenten, in denen er vor Freude explodieren könnte, wurde er stattdessen still. Vielleicht misstraute er der Welt zu sehr, um ihr zu erlauben, ihm etwas Gutes zu tun, denn als er Johns schüchternes Lachen hörte, machte es ihn fast traurig. 

»Also, kommst du mit mir nach Hause?«

»Ja.«

Sie hielten für einen Moment einander fest, vereint, obwohl sie kaum mehr waren als zwei für einen kurzen Zeitraum kollidierende Welten. John fragte sich, ob er das Richtige tat, Sherlock stellte sich andere Fragen. Es war eine Art Abschied voneinander. Johns Zeit in Chesterfield war vorbei. Wo er hinging, konnte Sherlock ihm nicht folgen und wollte es auch gar nicht. Was wäre danach? Ein Abschied für immer? Unmöglich, das zu beantworten, unmöglich, eine Antwort zu kennen, die John selbst nicht wusste. 

——  
Es war anders als beim letzten Mal. Sherlock konnte nicht sagen, ob es an ihm oder John lag, doch was in einem Moment zu wenig war, war gleich im Moment zuviel. Sie zogen und zerrten aneinander, schubsten sich weg, nur um wieder die Hände nacheinander auszustrecken. Fahrig zog John ihn aus, kratzte mit seinen Nägeln unabsichtlich über seinen Bauch. 

Als sie übereinander auf dem Bett lagen, hielt John die Augen geschlossen. Der fehlende Augenkontakt war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Sherlock. Er behandelte ihn roher, als er hätte sein müssen. John biss die Zähne zusammen. Zuwenig, zuviel. Die verarmte Kommunikation konnte nicht dazwischen verhandeln. 

Sherlock wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das John endlich die Augen öffnen würde, doch er bat ihn nicht darum. Ihm war erlaubt, sexuell von dem Körper Besitz zu ergreifen, doch nichts darüber hinaus. Ihm entglitt die Kontrolle mehr und mehr, zuwenig, zuviel, die Tore weit geöffnet für alles, was hindurch wollte. 

Du lässt mich dich ficken, aber kannst mir nicht mal in die Augen sehen?

Sherlock stoppte, zog sich zurück. John gab einen überraschten Laut von sich. Der Detektiv drehte ihn ungelenk auf den Bauch, packte ihn mit der einen Hand an der Hüfte und mit der anderen im Genick. Unwillkommene Anspannung machte John starr, aber Sherlock war zu weit, um es bemerken zu wollen. Zärtlichkeit hatte keinen Platz in der Verzweiflung, etwas so sehr zu lieben, dass man es gleichzeitig hassen musste, um es aushalten zu können.

»Sher-« John schluckte den Namen, bevor er ihm ganz von der Zunge rollte. Welch exquisiter Zustand zwischen Verhungern und Überfluten. Das große Universum des Lebens reduziert auf rein und raus, nichts anderes zählte. Sherlocks Hand drückte seinen Kopf ins Kissen. Mit gespreizten Knien blieb ihm nichts übrig als anzunehmen. Befreit von der Pflicht des Denkens, des kühlen Handels und widerstreitenden Gefühlen öffnete John sich für den degenerierten Teil seines Daseins, der immer zu kurz kam. 

Profanitäten ins Kissen brabbelnd nahm er seine Hand zu Hilfe, rein, raus, zuviel, zuwenig, noch mal, noch mal, noch mal-

Die Erleichterung kribbelte bis in seine Gliedmaßen. Sämtliche Luft wich aus seiner Lunge und ließ ihn mit nichts zurück als der überwältigenden Müdigkeit, die ihm verbat, auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu rühren. Leicht benommen von Bier und gutem Sex ließ John die Anspannung von Monaten los. 

Sherlock ließ ihn allein, um ins Bad zu gehen. Er entsorgte das Kondom und stieg sofort unter die Dusche. Er konnte Johns Schweiß keine Sekunde länger auf der Haut ertragen. Regungslos blieb er unter dem Wasserstrahl stehen. Der Orgasmus hatte ihn ganz und gar unbefriedigt zurückgelassen, das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, stärker denn je. 

Außerhalb seiner Reichweite, beinahe in greifbarer Nähe, lag eine Erkenntnis, die was mit ihm und John zu tun hatte. Jedes Mal wenn er versucht, das Chaos zu entwirren und einen Sinn zu stiften, zog sich der Knoten zu und er kam nicht mehr heran. Es war nicht auszuhalten, etwas nicht zu wissen, das er wissen musste…

Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, stellte er das Wasser ab. 

John schlief, als er in sein Zimmer zurückkam. Auch in Claras Zimmer am anderen Ende der Wohnung war es still, wo Johns Mutter schlief, während Harry und Clara bei Freunden übernachteten. 

John lag auf dem Bauch. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und standen in alle Richtungen ab. Es war ein schöner Anblick und Sherlock blieb für einen Moment stehen, um ihn anzusehen. In diesem Licht und mit roten Flecken dort, wo Sherlock ihn gepackt hatte, gaukelte der schlafende John ihm eine Intimität vor, die es gar nicht gab. Verwirrt und erschöpft holte er sein Handy aus dem Mantel und machte ein Foto. Wenn er die Wahl hatte, wollte er sich so an John erinnern, nackt und entspannt, mit deutlich sichtbaren Muskeln unter seiner Haut. 

Sherlock zog sich halbherzig an und legte sich dann neben ihn. Sie berührten sich nicht und er brauchte lange, um einschlafen zu können.

——

Harry zog nervös ihr Hemd zurecht. »Ist das auch wirklich okay so?«

»Du siehst gut aus«, antwortete John und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie einen Flachmann aus der Tasche holte und einen kräftigen Schluck nahm. 

»Ja, ich…« Sie holte tief Luft und seufzte. »Ich konnte es seit Wochen nicht erwarten, aber jetzt, wo es so weit ist…«

John hätte sie am liebsten geschüttelt, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, nichts zu sagen und sie einfach machen zu lassen. »Das ist normal. Zu heiraten ist schließlich eine der wichtigsten Entscheidungen im Leben.«

»Denkst du, du wirst auch mal heiraten?«

»Nein.«

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. »Nein? Einfach so, nein? Keine Erklärung?«

»Nein. Ich will nicht heiraten.«

Sie reichte ihm den Flachmann. »Hier. Trink einen Schluck.«

John tat es. Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle und er hustete. 

»Und wie macht sich Sherlock als dein Date?«, fragte sie, um sich davon abzulenken, dass sie in weniger als 20 Minuten eine Ehefrau werden würde.

»Er ist nicht mein ›Date‹«, widersprach John. »Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit kaum gesehen und Clara hat ihn eingeladen, nicht ich.«

»Was ist los bei euch?«

»Was meinst du?«

»Clara meinte, er hat sich ziemlich zurückgezogen.«

»Woher soll ich das wissen? Frag ihn doch.«

Harry nickte. »Das werde ich. Später. Jetzt muss ich erstmal heiraten.« Sie nahm noch einen Schluck und John versuchte mit aller Gewalt das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, dass diese Hochzeit als Katastrophe enden würde.

——-

Die Feier war klein und schäbig. Sie fand in einem italienischen Restaurant statt. Sie saßen alle um einen Tisch herum. Die Tischdecke war fleckig, die Blumen an den Ränder welk. Wie den ganzen Tag schon versuchte John, nicht hinzusehen, wie einfach und billig die ganze Hochzeit war. Er glaubte nicht, dass Harry und Clara es überhaupt bemerkten. Sie sahen sich an und strahlten, alles andere blieb unbemerkt. 

Sherlock neben ihm sah tödlich gelangweilt aus. »Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum Leute sich das gegenseitig antun«, flüsterte er ihm zu.

»Was denn?«

»Sich zu einem Leben verpflichten, dass nur in die Langeweile führen kann!«

Ein mildes Lächeln huschte über Johns Gesichtszüge. »Ich seh das genauso.«

»Nein, tust du nicht. Du liebst es.«

»So ein Unsinn, Sherlock.« John kannte ihn lange genug, um sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. 

»In Wahrheit bist du fürs Heiraten. Mit dem richtigen Menschen, jemand Stabiles, jemand, der weiß was er will.«

»Er?«

»Oder sie.« Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Kein ›er‹«. John sah ihn nicht an. »Ich bin nicht schwul.«

»Natürlich nicht.« 

Sie schwiegen einen Moment. 

»Es ist nicht so sehr das Heiraten«, begann John nach einer Weile zögerlich. »Es ist mehr die Absicherung, dass du nicht allein sein musst, wenn du nicht willst. Dass jemand da ist, wenn es nötig ist.«

»Wozu brauchst du das, wenn du jemandem vertraust?«

John sah ihn fragend an.

»Wenn du jemandem vertraust, kannst du dann nicht sowieso sicher sein, dass er immer da sein wird?«

»Ich denke schon«, antwortete John langsam. 

»Ein Trauschein bringt dir nichts, was du nicht vorher schon hattest. Er legt dir nur weit mehr Pflichten auf.«

»Sei nicht so zynisch.«

»Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe.«

»Nein, weiß ich nicht.«

»Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker, John.«

»Genau wie du«, zischte John zurück, der das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte.

»Ich versuch, es mir abzugewöhnen«, entgegnete Sherlock bloß. 

John sah ihn von der Seite an. Seit der Nacht als sie Sex hatten, war Sherlock merkwürdig - nun, merkwürdiger als zuvor. Distanziert, zurückhaltend, still. John schob es auf den bevorstehenden Umzug nach London, auf den unabwendbaren Abschied, doch wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen jetzt schon. 

John stolperte in dieser Nacht in Sherlocks Wohnung. In der letzte Stunde war Sherlock aufgetaut und hatte im Restaurant zwischen zahllosen Gläsern Wein seine Zeit damit verbracht, an John Ohrläppchen zu lecken, seine Hand unter sein Jackett zu schieben und ihm sexuelle Andeutungen zuzuflüstern. Sie fielen halb ausgezogen ins Bett. John hatte etwas weniger getrunken und so fiel es ihm zu, Sherlock von seiner Krawatte zu befreien, bevor er sich damit erwürgte. Die grauen Augen wirkten fern und unfokussiert. 

»Sherlock?«

»Hmmmmh?«

»Diesmal will ich oben sein.«

»Hmmmmh.«

»Ist das ein ja?«

»Hm?«

John biss ihm leicht in den Nacken. »Leg dich auf den Rücken, ja?«

Sherlock folgte der sanften Gewalt von Johns Hand. »Du glauschst wohl«, nuschelte er, »dass ich’s zuviel hatte und du’s ausnutzen kannst, wasch?«

John grinste und stellte sich dumm. »Ausnutzen?«

»Wehe, isch bereue es hinterher«, murmelte Sherlock und schlang seine Beine um den voll angezogenen John.

Es war der beste Sex, den John je gehabt hatte. Nicht nur war Sherlock wunderschön anzuschauen und reaktiv, er badete regelrecht in seiner Demut. John fühlte sich dabei wie ein Dieb, wie ein Räuber, der sich etwas nahm, das ihm eigentlich nicht gehörte, und das machte es nur noch besser. Er küsste Sherlock den Schweiß von der Stirn, wenn er innehalten musste, damit es nicht zu schnell vorbei war. Doch Sherlock wurde ungeduldig, schob sein Becken vor und zurück und Johns Knie gaben nach, so gut fühlte es sich an. Mit einem erstickten Laut landete er auf Sherlock, der mit seinen Armen John so dicht an sich presste, bis kein Millimeter Luft mehr zwischen ihnen war. 

»Ich liebe dich«, stöhnte Sherlock verzweifelt in sein Ohr und drückte seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft fest in Johns Haut. »John…. John. Ich liebe dich.«

John hatte nicht genug Luft um zu antworten, und er hätte auch nicht gewusst, was. Er konnte ihm das nicht geben, was er wollte, also gab er ihm das einzige, wozu er in der Lage war.

Sherlock bäumte sich auf. Lustvoll schrie er es hinaus, sämtliche Worte, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Johns hartes Glied penetrierte ihn unnachgiebig. Als er kam, war John schon so überempfindlich, dass er ein paar Atemzüge Pause brauchte, bevor er sich selbst zum Orgasmus bringen konnte. 

Niemand hatte Lust aufzustehen und sich von anderen zu lösen. John streifte das Kondom ab und warf es neben das Bett. Er brachte es nicht über sich, den verschwitzten Körpers des Detektivs loszulassen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und presste sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Sherlock manövrierte die Decke über sie beide und umarmte John dann.

Es war friedlich, warm. So warm, dass John sich nicht vorstellen konnte, das Nest je wieder zu verlassen.

——

Als John erwachte, war es früher Nachmittag. Er lag allein im Bett. Er richtete sich irritiert auf. Seine Klamotten lagen auf im Zimmer zerstreut, doch abgesehen davon war der Boden sauber. Das Kondom war weg. Sherlock war weg. Es war kühl im Zimmer und er tapste erschöpft in die Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Geschirr stapelte sich in und auf der Spüle. Eine Packung Zigaretten lagen herum. John nahm sich eine und zündete sie sich an, rauchte sie nackt in der Küche. 

Merkwürdig, dachte John, wie man sich an Bestätigung gewöhnen kann, so sehr, dass wenn sie zu entgleiten droht, man sich fragt, wer man eigentlich ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Antlers, 'Epilogue'
> 
> Sorry für die lange Pause zwischen den Kapiteln!!!! Die Bachelorarbeit ist jetzt aber geschrieben und abgegeben und es geht hier jetzt einmal pro Woche weiter. Das nächste Kapitel spielt sich dann in London ab…


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the floating, ship less oceans  
> I did all my best to smile  
> Till your singing eyes and fingers  
> Drew me loving to your isle
> 
> And you sang, "Sail to me  
> Sail to me, let me enfold you"  
> Here I am, here I am  
> Waiting to hold you
> 
> Did I dream you dreamed about me?  
> Were you here when I was full sail?  
> Now my foolish boat is leaning  
> Broken lovelorn on your rocks

»Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich dafür aus dem Bett geholt hast«, grummelte John leise und zog die Schultern ein, um sich vor dem Wind zu schützen, der um die Ecke pfiff, an der sie nahe dem Fußboden hockten.

»Es muss jeden Augenblick soweit sein«, antwortete Sherlock, den Blick unverzettelt auf die andere Straßenseite gerichtet. »Ich hab die Fasern aufgelöst und die Konzentration des Färbemittels untersucht. 6%, du weißt, was das bedeutet?« Es war eine sehr schroffe Frage, die hochgradige Aufmerksamkeit leicht in seiner Stimme erkennbar.

»Natürlich, ich bin ja nicht blöd«, erwiderte John und wünschte sich, er hätte sich mehr angezogen als nur einen Pullover. Trotz des sommerlichen Klimas, das seit einigen Tagen in Chesterfield für allgemeine Freude sorgte, wurde es nachts empfindlich kalt, besonders in so windigen Nächten wie heute. 

Sherlock schnaubte. »Wer’s glaubt.«

»Hey! Werd nicht frech.«

Eine Zeitlang sagte niemand etwas. John ließ den Blick über die Straße und die nicht weit entfernte Kreuzung schweifen. Es musste inzwischen nach 11 Uhr abends sein, so dass in einer gepflegten Wohngegend wie dieser kaum noch jemand draußen zu sehen war. Jeder zweite Straßenlaterne blieb verdunkelt, das war den Sparmaßnahmen der Stadtverwaltung zuzuschreiben und machte es schwieriger, etwas zu erkennen. 

Irgendwie hatte John sich das spannender vorgestellt. Wenn Sherlock von seiner Arbeit für die lokale Polizeibehörde erzählte, klang es zwar nüchtern, aber doch verzwickt genug, um sein Interesse zu wecken. Da hatte er sich wohl geirrt. Es war langweilig. Wenn er ihn doch nur nicht gebeten hatte, ihn mitkommen zu lassen, wenn er wieder ermittelte, dann müsste er jetzt nicht in dieser windigen Gasse hocken. 

Seine Gedanken entfernten sich von der Kriminalarbeit und von Sherlock, der regungslos an seiner Seite verharrte. Der Umzug nach London stand unmittelbar bevor. Sein Rucksack war so gut wie gepackt, mehr Gepäck war ihm nicht erlaubt. Mit seinem Auszug aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung mit Clara zog Harry ein, wenigstens ersparte ihm das das lästige Umorganisieren seiner wenigen Möbel. Er ließ einfach alles zurück, dass er nicht mehr brauchte.

Chesterfield. Kindheitserinnerungen. Eine Schwester, eine beste Freundin. Einen Sherlock. Sein Leben, wie er es kannte. Sicherheit, vertraute Umgebung, all das ließ er hinter sich. Und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er es nicht erwarten, dass sich alles verändern würde. 

Sherlock brummte neben ihm etwas Unverständliches. Sein Mantelkragen war hochgeschlagen und verbarg sein halbes Gesicht.

»Was?«, flüsterte John.

»Er müsste längst da sein. Warum braucht er solange?«

»Es gefällt mir nicht, wenn du nervös wirst. Wenn nun was schief geht?«

»Was soll schon schief gehen?«, antwortete Sherlock verärgert und korrigierte seine Haltung um ein paar Zentimeter, um seine steifen Knochen zu entlasten. Seine schlanke Hand fuhr in die Innentasche seines Mantels und er zog ein Päckchen Zigaretten heraus. 

»Woher soll ich das wissen? Du sagst mir ja nie was!«, zischte John zurück.

»Ich kann dir nunmal nicht alles so haarklein erzählen, dass du es auch kapierst! Atemluft ist kostbar!«

»Arschloch.«

»Ich weiß, und jetzt halt die Klappe, ja?«

Beleidigt rückte John ein Stück von Sherlock ab. Der Mantel, den seine Hand kurz zuvor noch gestreift hatte, raschelte aufgrund der Bewegung. Im spärlichen Licht konnte er nicht viel erkennen außer die blasse Gesichtsfarbe seines Freundes und seine charakteristischen Augenbrauen.

Sherlock wirkte angespannt in letzter Zeit. Ob es jetzt daran lag, dass er keine Drogen mehr nahm, wenn er sich entspannen wollte, oder an Johns und seinen bevorstehenden Umzug, war schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht war es auch was ganz anderes, wer wusste schon genau, was Sherlock Holmes so bewegte? Fakt war, dass die Dynamik zwischen ihnen sich verändert hatte. Vielleicht liebte er ihn nicht mehr, war das nicht irgendwann unvermeidlich?

Gab es vielleicht einen anderen? Es schien John, als komme er weit weniger unter Leute als früher, als ihm noch der Club gehörte. Statt auszugehen blieb er in seiner Wohnung und mixte schlecht gelaunt irgendwelche dubiosen Tinkturen zusammen wie ein durchgeknallter Teenager mit einem Meth-Labor. Wenn er noch Beethoven dazu anmachte, so laut, dass John seine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören konnte, dann fiel es ihm schwer, zu ignorieren, dass dieser Sherlock nicht mehr der Sherlock von früher war. 

Kein Flirten mehr zwischen ihnen, keine unangebrachten Anmachen, kein Versuch, John ins Bett zu kriegen. Ständiges Gegrummel und immer selten werdende Nachrichten waren das einzige, womit John arbeiten konnte. 

»Da!« Sherlock richtete sich auf und zog John mit sich in den Schatten. Die Zigarette, die er sich angemacht hatte, fiel glühend zu Boden. 

Von hier aus konnten sie nicht mehr die ganze Straßenseite überblicken, doch sie verringerten zugleich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, selbst gesehen zu werden. Ein Mann lief die Straße entlang. An ihm war nichts Besonderes, er war mittelgroß und normalgewichtig. Er trug einen gefütterten Mantel, der ihn auch in Alaska warm gehalten hätte, das war das einzig auffällige Merkmal.

»Hab ich dich«, murmelte Sherlock.

Sei bloß vorsichtig. John sagte das nicht laut, aber das machte es nicht weniger eindringlich. Lautlos schlich er hinter Sherlock her, der sich von hinten an den fremden Mann heranpirschte.

Es kam natürlich, wie es kommen musste. Ein Tumult brach aus, kaum dass der Mann bemerkte, wie zwei Paar Füße ihn verfolgte. Er drehte sich um, riss die Augen in einer perfekten Darstellung von Erschrecken auf und Sherlock machte einen Satz nach vorn, während der Mann nach ihm ausholte. 

Vielleicht war es das Training oder die Tatsache, wie lange er dem Detektiv schon verbunden war, jedenfalls schoss John wie eine Gewehrkugel abrupt nach vorn und stieß Sherlock zur Seite, um des Mannes habhaft zu werden. John unbeeindruckende Körpergröße war dabei ganz gar kein Hindernis. Er rammte ihm den Kopf in den Bauch und trat ihm fest auf den Fuß. Dem Verdächtigen ging die Luft aus, er ruderte mit den Armen nach vorn. John nutzte den Moment und drehte ihm beim Aufrichten beide Arme auf den Rücken. »Schön langsam«, keuchte er und sah aus den Augenwinkeln nach Sherlock.

Der zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts, als er sich daran machte, den Mann zu durchsuchen.

Anderthalb Stunden später hatten sie den Typen auf dem Polizeirevier abgeliefert. John war todmüde, die letzte halbe Stunde war sogar der Schlagabtausch zwischen seinem Freund um dem Polizisten aus der Nachtschicht langweilig geworden, obwohl sie sich gegenseitig mit blumigen Beleidigungen bedachten.

Müde und mit kalten Finger stiegen sie zusammen die Stufen zur Straße hinunter. Sherlock rief ein Taxi. Während sie warteten, verlangte John nach einer Erklärung, was den Fall betraf, doch sie fiel nicht besonders ausführlich aus.

Das Taxi hielt an. Ein Glatzkopf saß hinter dem Steuer, der seine besten Jahren eindeutig schon hinter sich hatte. Sherlock gab ihm Johns Adresse.

John war das nur Recht. Seine Wohnung lag näher dran und er hatte nichts dagegen, eine Nacht mit seinem Freund zu verbringen, zumal sie gezählt waren. 

»Hör mal«, fing er nach einer Weile an, als die Stille ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen begann. »Bringst du mich Montag zum Zug? Ich will Clara nicht um vier aufstehen lassen, sie schläft zurzeit nicht viel.«

»Hm.«

»Ist das ein ja?«

»Ich weiß nicht.«

»Was weißt du nicht?«

»Ob ich Lust hab, um vier aufzustehen, nur um dich zum Bahnhof zu fahren, obwohl du auch einfach ein Taxi nehmen könntest.«

John blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er war zu überrascht, um mehr als ein »achso« darauf zu erwidern.

Eine unangenehme Pause trat ein. John fiel auf, wie der Taxifahrer sie durch den Rückspiegel beobachtete. Wie viele Beziehungsdispute auf der Rückbank er wohl schon so miterlebt hatte?

Der Fahrer hielt vor dem Haus. John schnallte sich ab und öffnete die Tür, da nannte Sherlock laut eine andere Adresse. Der zu seiner Wohnung. 

John riss den Kopf herum. »Was? Du kommst nicht mit?«

»Wohin?«, fragte Sherlock.

»Na mit hoch?«

»Nein.«

»Nein?«

»Ich hab noch zu tun.«

»Es ist nach eins, was kannst du jetzt noch zu tun haben?« John glaubte nicht, was er da hörte.

»Sachen eben.«

Einen Atemzug ließ John sich Zeit, um die Verirrung etwas zu richten. »Du willst nicht mit raufkommen?«, fragte John noch einmal.

»Du wiederholst dich.«

»Na gut, gut, okay. Wie du willst.«

»Gute Nacht.«

John erwiderte nichts, er nickte nur dem Fahrer zu und stieg das aus dem Wagen. Unnötig hart schlug er die Tür zu, dann war das Taxi wieder auf der Straße und John starrte ihm hinterher. 

Unmöglich konnte er jetzt schlafen gehen. Er setzte sich in die Küche und trank ein Glas Wasser, während nur das leise Rauschen des Radios ihm Gesellschaft leistete. 

Ob er ihm was getan hatte? Hatte er irgendwas verbrochen, irgendwas Falsches gesagt, weswegen sich Sherlock nun abwandte. John rief sich die letzten Begegnungen mit dem Detektiv ins Gedächtnis, aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen, dass außer der Reihe lag. Nun, sie hatten zwei Mal Sex gehabt, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es schon vorher angefangen hatte…

Es war beinahe überraschend schmerzhaft, wie enttäuscht er war. Wie sich ein großes dunkles Loch in seinem Bauch auftat und schluckte und schluckte. Obwohl er die Gefühle nie im gewünschten Ausmaß erwidert hatte, mochte er seinen Freund. Sherlock war loyal und interessant. Ihm lag sehr viel an dieser Freundschaft und dass er sie nun offenbar verlor, gefiel ihm nicht.

Andererseits verabschiedete er sich gerade aus seiner Heimat mit der festen Absicht, nicht wieder zurückzukommen. Vielleicht handelte es sich bei Sherlocks Verhalten nur um eine Reaktion auf die bevorstehende Trennung. Ja, das musste es sein. 

Kurz vor dem Einschlafen hatte er noch einen flüchtigen, absurden Gedanken. Hoffentlich liegt es nicht daran, dass ich ihn dazu gebracht habe, sich von mir ficken zu lassen. 

 

*

 

»Und meld dich mal.«

John verdrehte die Augen. »Es wird mir gut gehen, Clara.« Dass sie es zum vierten Mal sagte und es noch nicht mal halb sechs Uhr am Morgen war, half nicht unbedingt.

»Du hast gesagt, sie planen, euch nach Afghanistan zu schicken.« Sie zog einen niedlichen Schmollmund und packte ihn am Kragen um ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. »Pass auf dich auf.«

»Ja.«

»Ernsthaft!«

»Ja, ich verspreche es.« Sie umarmten sich. John mochte, wie Clara roch. Nach frischer Baumwolle, warm und sauber. 

»Bitte stirb nicht.«

»Gott, du bist ja schlimmer als meine Mutter.«

»Es ist mein Ernst«, murmelte Clara mit erstickter Stimme an sein Ohr. »Du bist ein guter Freund.«

»Du auch.«

Ein paar Sekunden hielten sie einander, dann löste sich John, um auf seine Armbanduhr zu sehen. »Gleich viertel nach.«

»Wo ist Sherlock? Habt ihr euch schon verabschiedet?«

Plötzlich fühlte sich John, als sei ihm seine Jacke zu eng und er zuckte unruhig mit den Schultern. »Keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist. Glaub er hat genug von mir.«

»Sherlock?«, fragte Clara zweifelnd. »Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.«

»Wirklich, ich bin ihm egal.«

»Niemals.«

»Glaub’s mir ruhig! Ich hab ihm letzte Nacht geschrieben, wann wir uns in London treffen und alles, was er geantwortet hat, war »Wenn ich Zeit dafür habe«. Was ist denn das bitte für eine Antwort?«

Clara beobachtete ihn. »Du siehst ganz schön mitgenommen aus, wenn du das sagst.«

»Es geht mir gut.«

»Sicher?«

John rollte mit den Augen. »Ja.«

»Wer weiß, vielleicht macht er grad eine schwere Phase durch. Ich mein, der Umzug nach London und so, und dann gehst du weg, und er kann sich nicht mal zudröhnen…«

»Das hab ich mir auch gedacht.«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich nicht mehr liebt. Wie er dich ansieht, dass ist… keine Ahnung. Absolute Verehrung.«

»Wer weiß.«

»Tut mir trotzdem leid.«

»Ja, schon gut. Ist nur komisch, das ist alles.«

Clara drehte sich um, als sie den Zug einfahren hörte. »Oh John!!«

»Ich weiß.«

»Komm wieder, bitte! Du musst mich besuchen, und Harry! Sie wäre heute so gern dabei gewesen.«

»Ihr Job ist wichtiger.«

»Sei tapfer, John. Das sagt sie doch immer. Das sage ich dir jetzt auch. Sei tapfer.«

»Du auch.«

John stieg in den Zug. Er hatte keine Eile, sich einen Sitzplatz zu suchen. Den großen Rucksack legte er in einer Lücken zwischen zwei Sitzen ab, dann ließ er sich einfach auf das Polster fallen. 

Erst verschwand Clara aus seiner Sichtweite, dann der Bahnhof, dann das Stadtviertel, dann die ganze Stadt. Chesterfield ade.

 

*

 

London begrüßte ihn wie eine alte Geliebte. Sie hatte immer noch ihren Charme, aber wirkte etwas altbacken, vertraut und dennoch einfach, als sei er schneller gereift als sie. Er bezog mit drei anderen Kameraden ein Quartier in der Mallory Street, einer kleinen, aber zentral liegenden Straße. Sie teilten sich mit vier weiteren aus dem Zimmer gegenüber ein Bad. Steve, dem Ältesten, schien das eine Menge auszumachen, aber John hatte seit den Monaten im Knast keine Probleme damit. 

In den Nachmittagsstunden spielten sie zusammen Karten und tranken Bier. Sie suchten ein paar Pubs in der Nähe auf und schienen sich gegenseitig so gut es nur ging davon ablenken zu wollen, dass sich die meisten von ihnen, für mindestens sieben Jahre verpflichtet hatten.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie ausgerechnet im St Barths-Krankenhaus, wo John schon bei seinem letzten London-Aufenthalt gearbeitet hatte. Das Militär wollte sie bestens vorbereitet zum Stützpunkt in Northumberland schicken, wo sie die nächsten anderthalb Jahre auf ihren Auslandaufenthalt vorbereitet werden würden. John machte das nichts aus, ihm machte die Arbeit Spaß und er traf ein paar bekannte Gesichter.

Sherlock gehörte nicht dazu. John hatte ihm ein paar Tage nach seiner Ankunft eine SMS geschickt, aber keine Antwort erhalten. Inzwischen musste Sherlock auch in London angekommen sein. Er versuchte, nicht allzu viel darüber nachzudenken.

Die zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. In zwei Tagen würde ein Zug ihn zum Stützpunkt bringen, den er in den nächsten Monaten vermutlich nicht würde verlassen dürfen. Die Hoffnung, Sherlock noch einmal wieder zu sehen, hatte er inzwischen aufgegeben.

Mitten in der Nacht klingelte das Handy. Einer der Kameraden warf sein Kissen nach John, als er sich Entschuldigungen murmelnd aus dem Zimmer schlich.

»Was ist?«, blaffte er in sein Handy. Das künstliche Licht auf dem Flur war grell. Das kalte Linoleum unter seinen nackten Füßen besserte seine Stimmung auch nicht grad. 

»Wir sollten uns Samstag sehen. 18 Uhr.« Sherlocks raue, tiefe Stimme klang geradezu unangebracht aufmerksam für diese Uhrzeit.

»Ach, auf einmal? Wieso hast du nicht auf meine Nachricht geantwortet?« John wollte nicht wie eine anklagende Ehefrau klingen, aber das misslang ihm.

»Ich hatte zu tun. Scotland Yard ist störrischer als ich gedacht hätte.«

»Was hast du diesmal wieder angestellt?«

»Nichts. Ich habe ihnen meine Dienste angeboten, aber sie wollen nicht. Also muss ich kreativ werden, um sie zu überzeugen.«

»Natürlich.« John wischte sich über die müden, vom Schlaf verklebten Augen. »Wo treffen wir uns?«

»In meiner Wohnung.«

»Und wo ist die?«

»Baker Street. Nummer 221B.«

»Okay. Ich hoffe, du planst Alkohol ein. Das ist mein letzten Abend in Freiheit.«

»Ich bring dich Sonntag zum Bahnhof.«

»Ach was, jetzt doch?«

»Sei pünktlich!« Damit legte Sherlock auf.

John starrte sein Handy an. Eigentlich hatte er mit den Jungs geplant, am letzten Abend noch einen drauf zu machen, aber er würde schon eine Ausrede für sie finden.

Leise schlich er sich in den Schlafraum zurück. Es war stockdunkel. Er legte das Handy auf den Nachttisch und kroch unter seine Decke. Mit dem Blick zum Fenster konnte er das Militärabzeichen von Harry, seinem Zellenkumpanen aus dem Gefängnis, sehen. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber irgendwie machte es ihm Mut. 

 

*

 

Sherlock machte ihm auf. Er trug einen Anzug ohne Krawatte oder Jackett, und sein Hemd spannte über der Brust.

»Da bin ich.«

»Ja« , erwiderte Sherlock trocken. Er wirkte entspannt. »Das sehe ich.«

»Lässt du mich jetzt rein oder was?«

»Bitte.« Er trat zur Seite und John trat in einen dunklen Flur. Recht schien eine weitere Wohnung zu liegen, vermutlich 221A. Die Tür war jedenfalls verschlossen. Geradzu führte eine Treppe nach oben.

Sie stiegen die Stufen hinauf. Im ersten Stock stand die einzige Tür offen, die zu sehen war. Sherlock ging voran, John folgte ihm. 

Die Wohnung war groß und vollkommen leer. Nicht mal ein Stuhl stand darin. Der Fußboden war komplett mit Zeitungen, Folien oder Pappe zugedeckt, die Wände kahl, die Decke offenbar erst vor Kurzem gestrichen worden. Vom Wohnzimmer gingen zwei weitere Zimmer ab und ein schmaler Flur. Für eine Person konnte man sie nur als geräumig bezeichnen. »Nett hier.«

»Danke. Sie gehört mir jetzt, ich hab sie Mrs Hudson abgekauft.«

John zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie in die Küche, die ihm noch an saubersten schien. »Wie geht es der alten Dame?«

»Hervorragend! Sie wohnt im Erdgeschoss.«

»Oh.« John überlegte, ob er fragen sollte, ob Victor mit hergezogen ist, die Wohnung schien ihm doch ein bisschen groß für eine Person, aber er ließ es lieber.

»Ich hab Bier gekauft«, unterbrach Sherlock die Stille.

»Gott sei Dank.«

Zwei Biere später tauten sie auf. John hatte letzte Nacht nicht sehr gut geschlafen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, doch er fühlte sich ganz wohl in Gegenwart seines Freundes, der ihm sein Zusammentreffen mit einem Detektive vom Scotland Yard berichtete. Für einen Moment vergaß er sogar, dass die Distanz zwischen ihnen ihm Sorgen gemacht hatte, denn Sherlock schien keine Berührungsängste mehr zu haben.

Als John sich vom Boden erhob, wo sie gesessen hatten, um neues Bier zu holen, kam Sherlock ihm hinterher. »Morgen geht es also los.«

»Ja. Der Zug fährt um halb 10 vormittags.«

»Musst du vorher nochmal ins dein Quartier zurück.«

»Nein.« John deutete auf seinen großen Rucksack, der neben der Wohnungstür an der Wand lehnte. »Hab alles dabei.« Er sagte ihm nicht, dass er gehofft hatte, hier übernachten zu können, doch es war kein Bett zu sehen.

»Und machst du dir Sorgen?«

»Weswegen?«, spielte er den Ahnungslosen.

»John, du könntest sterben.«

John rollte mit den Augen. »Und in England stirbt nie einer? Leben die Menschen hier im Lala-Land wo die Themse voller Honig und die Luft voller Bienen und Blütenduft ist?«

Sherlock machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. »Du marschierst in ein Land ein, ist dir das klar?«

»Hör auf. Ich will das nicht mehr hören. Bei Clara lief die gleiche Platte.«

»Du musst nicht fahren.« John glaubte beinahe nicht, was er da hörte, aber Sherlock klang hoffnungsvoll. »Du kannst hierbleiben. Wir regeln das mit der Army, ich ruf Mycroft an. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass er ans Telefon geht, aber ich finde einen Weg, wenn du das willst.«

Sie standen sich direkt gegenüber. Johns Müdigkeit war verschwunden, klar und wach betrachtete er seinen besten Freund, dessen Verzweiflung allmählich die Atemluft vergiftete. »Ich- ich weiß das zu schätzen, wirklich. Und ich will auch nicht sterben, nur… nur muss ich das machen. Für mich, verstehst du? Ich komm mit den Jungs gut zurecht und ich fühl mich wohl da, und ich kann helfen, weißt du? Ich kann da draußen was Gutes tun, mich beweisen, ich-» Er brach ab und schluckte schwer. »Du wirst mir fehlen, Sherlock.« Er streckte die Hand aus und wandte den Blick von den sturmgrauen Augen des Detektivs an. Langsam fuhren seine Finger über das weiße Hemd, das er trug. Die Schulter, den Oberarm hinab, über die Brustmuskulatur und wieder hinauf. »Du brauchst mich nicht so sehr, wie du denkst, glaub mir.«

»Du weißt nichts davon, was ich brauche«, erwiderte Sherlock steif. 

»Vielleicht nicht, nein.« John überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks Halsbeuge. Er roch vertraut, er roch, wie ihr Zimmer über dem Club gerochen hatte. Nach zu Hause. Nach verblassendem Weichspüler duftete er, nach Zigaretten, nach Sherlock, warmer, menschlicher Haut, die einen Geruch hatte, den zu beschreiben kein Wortschatz verfügbar war. Den ganzen Abend hatte er ihn schon berühren wollen. 

»Wann sehen wir uns wieder?«

John spürte die Vibrationen der Stimme an seinen Lippen, die er gegen das Schlüsselbein presste. »Wenn ich Urlaub bekomme. Ich ruf dich an«, flüsterte er in die Haut.

»Ja. Okay.«

»Wenn du willst.«

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Bewegung unterbrach ihren Körperkontakt und John schlag seine Arme um ihn. Mit einem Mal drang alles zu ihm durch, so wie es immer aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Sein Leben, wie er es kannte, war vorbei. In ein paar Monaten, oder wenigen Jahren, würde ein Flieger der Armee ihn in ein heißes, fremdes Land bringen, jemand würde ihm ein Skalpell in die Hand drücken und er wurde damit durch menschliche Haut schneiden wie durch Butter. Gebrüll wird ihn erwarten, Schmerz, Verlust, Angst, Krankheit. Und in den schwächsten, verletzlichsten Momenten würden sie sich ihm anvertrauen. War er wirklich bereit dafür? Zwischen Leben und Tod zu stehen? Zwischen ihnen zu verhandeln?

Er krallte sich in Sherlocks Hemd und schloss die Augen. 

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er es wagte, sie wieder zu öffnen und die Welt zu sehen. Die Welt um ihn herum bestand aus einer hässlichen, grauen Wand, die nur darauf wartete, gestrichen zu werden. Plötzlich packte ihn ein solcher Tatendrang, dass er sich einen Ruck gab und Sherlock los ließ. »Los, lass uns was machen.«

Sherlock sah ihn an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, der typische Sherlock-Blick. »Und was?«

John kniete sich hin und öffnete den Eimer mit der Farbe, der in der Ecke auf einem dicken Stück Pappe stand. Er ließ sich nur schwer öffnen und als er den Deckel abnehmen konnte, schlug ihm der unangenehme Geruch chemischer Farbe ins Gesicht. Er drehte das Gesicht weg. »Wir streichen deine Wohnung.«

»Jetzt?«

»Ja, jetzt.« Er erhob sich und zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf. Als er auch noch die Hose aufknöpfte und sie sich am Boden um seine Füße herum sammelte, schien Sherlock zu verstehen.

»Ich hab irgendwo eine Plastiktüte in der Küche. Pack deine Sache da rein, dann werden sie nicht dreckig.

John nickte. In Shorts und T-Shirt drehte er sich um und grinste Sherlock an. »Jetzt du. Ausziehen.«

»Ich kann mir neue Klamotten kaufen.«

»Komm schon, das macht sonst keinen Spaß!«

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen folgte Sherlock dem Wunsch seines Freundes. Ohne viel Federlesen zog er sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus und verstaute ihrer beiden Sachen in der besagten Tüte. »Zufrieden?«

»Noch nicht ganz. Wir brauchen Musik. Und Alkohol. Hast du noch genug Bier da?«

Sie machten das Radio an, dass in der Küche über dem Herd eingebaut war. Es plärrte einen lächerlichen Oldie nach dem anderen in die leeren Räume und John ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mitzusingen. Nicht einmal fehlende Textsicherheit hielt ihn auf, und schon gar nicht Sherlocks Blicke, als könne er nicht fassen, was er verbrochen habe, um seinen Samstagabend so zu verbringen. 

John strich die Ostwand im Wohnzimmer, Sherlock die Nordwand. Über seine Schulter hinweg beobachtete John ihn dabei, wie sich die Muskeln auf seinem Rücken bewegten, wenn er die Malerrolle mit geradezu wissenschaftlicher Akkuratesse über die kahle Wand führte. Ein alter Tracy-Chapman-Song lief im Hintergrund und plötzlich ließ John seine Rolle sinken. Ja, der sentimentale Song rührte ihn, aber das war es nicht allein.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjRo_CHSdt0

Maybe   
if I told you the right words  
At the right time   
you'd be mine  
I love you  
Is all that you can't say

Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like I love you   
I love you 

Bevor er etwas Dummes tun konnte, biss er sich auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick ab. Sherlock, absolut ahnungslos, welches Gefühlschaos gerade auf der anderen Seite des Zimmer von John Watson Besitz ergriff, malerte weiter, besprühte sich selbst mit der furchtbar hässlichen Farbe, irgendeine Mutation von Beige, die fast ins Apricotfarbene ging. 

John schluckte mühsam hinunter, was in ihm hochkam. Es traf ihn wie einen Vorschlaghammer, bis er es noch in den Knochen spürte. Jetzt nicht, sagte er sich. Es ist der absolut schlimmste, schrecklichste Zeitpunkt. Halt den Mund, sagte er sich selbst, es ist nur der Abschied, du bist nur gefühlsduselig, weil du dich verabschiedest. Es ist nicht echt. Es liegt nur an dem beschissenen Song, Gott, wer braucht sowas Kitschige, das ist doch Igitt. 

»Hey! Du arbeitest ja gar nicht«, beschwerte sich Sherlock lauthals.

John schloss kurz die Augen und setzt ein Grinsen auf, obwohl ihm absolut nicht danach war. Noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, knuffte Sherlock ihn mit der Malerrolle in die Seite. John quiekte und versuchte ihm auszuweichen. Sherlock lachte und rollte ihm das Utensil über die Wange. 

»Wie siehst du denn aus?«, neckte er John.

Sein strahlendes Lachen stahl für einen Moment die Luft aus Johns Lungen, aber er riss sich zusammen. Jetzt nicht, sagte er sich wieder. Wenn du wiederkommst. Ja, wenn du das nächste Mal wieder hier bist. »Hey, hey! Geh weg damit! Sherlock, ich-», er schrie auf, als Sherlock ihn wieder erwischte, »Ich meine es ernst!«

Sie attackierten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Rollen. Farbe spritzte umher, setzte sich auf ihren Klamotten ab. Sherlock kicherte laut und unbeschwert und John fiel es schwer, so schwer, den Mund zu halten. Es wollte raus, das Monster in seinem Bauch, dass sich wie ein Ballon aufgebläht hatte und zu platzen drohte. 

Ich muss es zum Schweigen bringen, an etwas anderes konnte John nicht denken, also warf er die Rolle weg und duckte sich unter Sherlocks neuerlicher Offensive weg. Er stürmte die 1,83m Detektiv und drückte seine Finger in dessen Kniekehlen, bis er mit einem überraschten Aufschrei zu Boden ging. Die Zeitungen zerrissen unter ihm. Papierschnipsel klebten an der frischen Farbe auf ihrer Haut fest.

Sherlock lag auf dem Rücken. Sein Gesicht war gut weggekommen, aber seine Haare waren auf der linken Seite völlig von der beigen Masse verklebt. John lag auf ihm, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen ab. 

»Und was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?«

»Du bist der Detektiv, sag du’s mir.«

»Du willst Geschlechtsverkehr. Hast du Angst, dass du in der Armee nicht gefickt wirst? Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, das wirst du. Nach allem, was man so hört, ist es-»

»Das ist es nicht.«

»Oh. ich bin enttäuscht.«

»Ich will Sex mit dir, aber nicht deswegen.«

»Lieber Gott, bitte nicht schon wieder eine sentimentale Verabschiedungsfloskel die absolut nichts bedeutet.«

John rollte mit den Augen. »Das ist es nicht, ich will nur… Ich mag dich, das weißt du, oder?«

Sherlock hielt für einen Moment inne. Seine Brauen zogen sich über der Nasenwurzel zusammen, doch auch dieser kritische Blicke konnte nicht davon ablenken, wie schön er John vorkam. »Ja, das weiß ich.«

»Gut. Gut, dann…«

»Ja.«

»Lass uns Sex haben.«

»Furchtbar romantisch, John.«

»Halt den Mund.«

Sie machten es auf dem Fußboden. John küsste ihn träge, während Sherlock ihm, ungeduldig wie immer, die Shorts über die Hüften schob. John ließ ihn machen, ließ ihn haben, wie und was auch immer er haben wollte. Er hatte keine Kraft zur Widerwehr und auch den Willen nicht. Sein Bauch schnurrte zufrieden als Sherlock seltsam zärtlich von ihm Besitz nahm.

Es fühlte sich nüchterner an als sonst. Die fröhliche Stimmung von eben war einer ernstes, fast drückenden Atmosphäre gewichen. John meinte, fast das Ticken einer Uhr hören zu können, was es ihm schwer machte, sich zu verlieren. Der letzte Abend. Das letzte Mal für eine lange Zeit, vielleicht für immer. 

John richtete seine Augen auf Sherlock und versuchte, nicht einmal zu blinzeln. Sherlock hingen seine Locken ins Gesicht, stumm strich er sich ihm aus dem Gesicht und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Er wollte einen Kuss, er wollte vergessen und sich gleichzeitig so intensiv wie möglich an alles erinnern können. Wie steife Puppen waren sie den ganzen Abend umeinander her geschlichen und auf die gleiche Art hatten sie jetzt auch Sex. Es war nicht gut, der Sex war nicht gut. Das Monster ließ ihm keinen Raum, um etwas anderes zu empfinden als den Wunsch, den Mund aufzumachen. Seine ganze Energie ging dafür drauf, es zu zügeln. Wenn Sherlock etwas merkte, sagte er nichts. Er murmelte vor sich hin, während er John anstarrte, und von Zeit zu Zeit den Blick nach unten fallen ließ, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich miteinander verbunden waren.

Der Druck der unausgesprochenen Worte lastete schwer auf ihren Schultern. Als Sherlock kam, atmete John erleichtert aus. John presste ihn an sich und lauschte seinem schweren Atem, der allmählich flacher wurde. Ihm wurde ganz anders dabei. Das Ticken der Uhr im Hintergrund wurde immer lauter, immer schwerer zu ignorieren. Dort, wie die Farbe auf ihm getrocknet war, kitzelte es, aber er war fest entschlossen, alles zu ignorieren. Alles, was hier und jetzt zählte, atmete beständig in sein Ohr. 

Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Was ihm da in den Kopf geschossen war, konnte nur das Produkt seiner überemotionalen Stimmung sein, mehr nicht. Der tröstende Gedanke half ihm beim Einschlafen, vielleicht war es auch die wärmende Anwesenheit eines anderen Körpers an seiner Seite. 

 

*

 

Der nächste Morgen begann dunkel und grau. Schwere Wolken hingen über der Stadt. John hatte solche Kopfschmerzen, dass er nicht mal das Teilchen von Bäcker herunterwürgen wollte, das Sherlock als feste Nahrung zum Kaffee erstanden hatte, während John seine restlichen Habseligkeiten zusammenpackte. Er wusste nicht, ob es am Bier lag, oder an all den gequetschten Worten in seinem Kopf, oder daran, dass er in einem frisch gestrichenen Zimmer auf dem Boden geschlafen hatte.

Sie redeten nicht. Sherlocks Gesicht hatte die Farbe des Himmels draußen. Er sah John nur an, wenn dieser nicht hinsah. Auch er ließ das Essen sein, trank nur still seinen Kaffee, die Haare noch feucht von der Dusche.

Aufgewühlt biss sich John auf die Lippe, als Sherlock ein Taxi rief. Es war Zeit, der Zug würde nicht auf ihn warten. 

Totenstille im Taxi. Viel Platz zwischen ihnen. In Strömen benetzte der Regen die ganze Stadt. Die Scheinwerfer der Autos spiegelten sich auf den nassen Straßen, vor lauter Regenschirmen war es unmöglich, ein menschliches Gesicht zu erkennen. Der Scheibenwischer überschlug sich fast, um den Fahrer klare Sicht zu verschaffen.

Die Fahrt zum Bahnhof fand ein schnelles Ende. John war kotzübel. Sein Rucksack kam ihm so schwer vor, dass er ihn fast nicht hätte anheben können, wenn Sherlock ihm nicht geholfen hätte Er fummelte nervös ein paar Sekunden mit den Trägern herum, dass saßen seine Habseligkeiten sicher verstaut auf seinem Rücken. Zusammen suchten sie sich in King’s Cross auf der Anzeigetafel den richtigen Zug raus. John machte einen halbherzigen Witze über Gleis neudreiviertel, aber Sherlock schien ihn nicht einmal zu hören. Er hielt seinen Kopf und die Schultern gesenkt. John wollte etwas sagen, etwas, das ihn aufrichten würde, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. 

Sie fanden das Gleis und John zog seine Fahrkarte heraus. Northumberland war sein Ziel, so stand es auf der karte, aber die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen, so sehr starrte er darauf. Er würde einige Stunden bis zur Militärbasis unterwegs sein, aber das bereitete ihm keinen Kummer. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihm einmal ein Abschied so schwer fallen würde.

Der Regen prasselte unnachgiebig auf das Bahnhofsdach. Mit ihnen warteten einige Soldaten in Uniform auf den Zug, die meisten in Begleitung. Es war zugig. Eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern kündigte den Zug an. Johns Magen machte einen Abflug, nur mit Mühe konnte er sein flatterndes Herz aushalten, und das war nicht die gute Art von Flattern.

»Also dann…«, murmelte er in Sherlocks Richtung.

Sherlock nickte stumm. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Sherlocks Augen waren rot. Er sagte nichts und kämpfte offenbar verbissen dagegen an, sich einem Gefühlsausbruch hinzugeben, aber sein gequältes Gesicht sprach Bände.

John streckte die Hand aus, so wie er es gestern auch getan hatte. Ihm war egal, dass sie nicht alleine waren, wenn einer ein Problem damit hatte, bittesehr. Er legte Sherlock die Hand an die Wange. Während sie sich ansahen, fuhr der Zug in den Bahnhof ein. Der Luft fühlte sich kalt an. John fröstelte. 

»Machs gut.« Sherlocks Stimme erhob sich kaum über das Gemurmel um sie herum.

»Ja. Danke, für… alles.«

»Nichts zu danken.«

Die Türen gingen auf und Menschen stiegen aus. Die Stimme aus den Bahnhofslautsprechern teilte gelangweilt den Reisenden mit, welche Anschlusszüge für die Weiterfahrt bereit stünden. 

»Geh nicht.«

»Sherlock…«

»Es ist mein Ernst! Bleib hier, John, du musst das nicht tun, wir können doch-»

John umarmte ihn, aber das genügte Sherlock nicht. Seine Worte prallten einfach an John ab, aber er wollte gehört werden. Sein Mund kollidierte unelegant mit dem von John, er presste ihre Lippen schmerzhaft fest zusammen, als könne er damit den Lauf der Welt aufhalten.

»Bitte steigen Sie ein«, sagte die Stimme. Eine Umarmung löste den Kuss ab. Eine Sekunde, zwei, drei. John stieß einen Laut aus, der zu Sherlocks Gesicht passte.

Mit sanfter Gewalt schob er den Detektiv von sich.

Ich liebe dich. Sag es, John. Sag es. Geh nicht, ohne es ihm zu sagen.

Aber ich liebe ihn doch nicht wirklich, nein, das ist nicht wahr, es kann nicht wahr sein, es darf nicht wahr sein, ich glaube das nicht, das fühlt sich nicht danach an-

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke und John machte den Mund auf. »Ich-»

»Komm schon Junge, du verpasst noch den Zug.« Ein anderen Soldat packte ihn am Rucksack und zog ihn von Sherlock weg. Der verschränkte sofort seine Hände vor der Brust. John stolperte mehr in das Zugabteil, als er ging. Er wollte sich noch einmal nach ihm umdrehen, aber verpasste den Moment.

»Ich kenn das, mach es lieber kurz und schmerzlos, sonst steigst du nie ein. Das lernst du schon, mein Junge.« Der Soldat, ein Mann, der kaum älter sein konnte als er selbst, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging anscheinend zu seinem Platz und seinem Gepäck zurück.

Hinter ihm schlossen sie die Türen. John schluckte. Seine Knie zitterten. Er wusste, dass die anderen aus dem Abteil ihn anstarren mussten, wie er da stand und aussah, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen, aber er fühlte sich nicht stark genug, um auch nur einen Schritt zu machen. 

Wieder verschwand ein Mensch, ein Bahnhof, ein Stadtteil, eine Stadt. Und mit ihr die Worte, von denen er jetzt, wo er sie nicht mehr sagen konnte, dachte, dass sie wahr sein könnten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> This Mortal Coil, ›Song To The Siren‹
> 
> Tracy Chapman, ›Baby can I hold you‹
> 
> Der Szene am Zug ist inspiriert von:  
> Sherlock O.S.T., ›Prepared To Do Anything‹


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was you breathless and tall  
> I could feel my eyes turning into dust  
> And two strangers turning into dust  
> Turning into dust

Von: John Watson  
An: Sherlock Holmes  
14\. November  
gesendet 0134

Sherlock—-  
ich weiß, Emails schreiben findest du zeitraubend, überflüssig und altmodisch, aber dann geh auch mal ans Telefon! Ach, eigentlich ist es mir ganz recht so, ich hab mein Handy verloren und musste dich vom öffentlichen Telefon anrufen, da ist man nie allein. Wenn irgendjemand mitkriegt, dass ich nicht mein »Mädchen« anrufe, bin ich sowieso tot. Nein, diesmal überdramatisiere ich nicht! Aber dazu später mehr.   
Otterburn ist riesig, wie eine kleine Stadt, nur statt Eisdielen und Kinos gibt es Folterplätze, über die sie uns vier Mal die Woche jagen. Die sehen aus wie diese Parcours für Hunde, nur ein paar Nummern größer. Einer hat sich gleich am ersten Tag den Meniskus gerissen, hat geweint wie ein kleines Mädchen. Ich musste mich wegdrehen, weil ich sonst aus Mitleid mitgeweint hätte. Nicht dass ich sonst dazu neige, weißt du ja, aber seit ich hier bin und nicht weinen darf, war mir noch nie so sehr danach. Gleich nebenan ist der Northumberland Nationalpark. Ständig fliegen irgendwelche Vogelschwärme über unsere Baracken hinweg, die so laut kreischen, und wenn keiner hinguckt, schießen wir sie ab.  
Am ersten Tag hab ich mich erstmal verlaufen. Ich hatte zwar einen Zettel, au dem stand, wo ich hinmuss, und so schwarz aufgesprühte Zahlen auf den grauen Betonklötzen die sie Unterkünfte nennen, sollen uns dabei helfen, uns zurechtzufinden, aber sie sind vom Wetter teilweise verwischt. Also stand ich erstmal eine halbe Stunde eingeschüchtert hinter dem Zaun und hab mir mal die ganzen Leute angeguckt auf der Straße, die in das Lager hineinführt. Auch wenns peinlich ist, dir kann ich es ja sagen, ich hab wie ein kleines Kind meinen Rucksack an mich gepresst als sei er ein Fallschirm und als stünde jemand hinter mir, der mich jederzeit aus einem Flugzeug schubsen könnte.  
Ich schlafe mit vier anderen Männern in einem Zimmer. Doppelstockbetten, ich bin seit dem Knast nicht unbedingt begeisterter von ihnen geworden. Ich schlafe unten und bitte, spar dir den perversen Kommentar, den du dazu auf der Zunge haben wirst. Mit den anderen hab ich nicht viel zu tun, nur einer ist okay.   
Toby ist zehn Jahre jünger als ich und sehr schmächtig. Die anderen aus Gebäude 35b haben nichts als Spott für ihn übrig, alle außer mir. Er sieht schon ein bisschen weibisch aus, muss ich zugeben, dabei ist er nicht mal schwul. Das war gleich das erste, was er zu mir gesagt hat. Seine Freundin und er haben sich getrennt, bevor er in den Dienst trat, und er jammert den ganzen Tag, trauert ihr hinterher. Du würdest ihn hassen, da bin ich mir sicher. Mir tut er leid, seine Ex-Freundin scheint ein richtiger Feger zu sein, ist ein paar Jahre älter als er. Natürlich wollte er gleich wissen, ob ich eine Freundin habe, ich hab einfach eine erfunden. Hab gesagt sie ist groß und hat dunkle lockige Haare - ach, was erzähle ich dir das, du wirst mich ja doch nur auslachen.  
In meiner Einheit ist ein Typ… Weiß nicht, warum ich dir das schreibe, eigentlich wollte ich es lassen. Sein Name ist Gordon, er lässt Toby nicht in Ruhe, und mich auch nicht, seit ich mich da eingemischt habe. Hätte ich das bloß gelassen. Es ist wieder wie früher in der Schule oder in der Uni, warum haben mich schon wieder welche auf dem Kieker? Gordon ist brutal, ich versuch ihm einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen, meistens geht das ganz gut. Aber bei einer Rangelei gleich in der zweiten Woche ist mein Handy kaputt gegangen, er hat sich darüber totgelacht. Was für ein Arsch. Zehn Jahre später und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich gegen solche Typen ausrichten soll.   
Naja wie dem auch sei, ich lebe noch! Das Training ist wie erwartet sehr hart, aber manchmal schleiche ich mich nachts mit Toby aus dem Zimmer und dann gehen wir rauf aufs Dach. Er lässt öfter mal Bier mitgehen, er arbeitet in der Küche, und wenn wir dann da so sitzen, möchte ich nirgendwo lieber sein.  
Außer… aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.   
John

 

#####

 

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
16\. November  
gesendet 14:01

Mein lieber John,  
du irrst dich, Emails sind mir nur recht! Mein Job wäre weitaus schwerer, wenn die Menschen aufhören würden, ihre banalsten Dinge schriftlich festzuhalten, als seien sie es wert. Du bist da keine Ausnahme. Trotzdem haben mich deine Schilderungen sehr erheitert.  
Ich arbeite grade an einem interessanten Fall mit einer Domina. Es geht um eine Erpressung, der Fall ist herrlich frivol und die Dame undurchschaubar. Es ist amüsant, wie sie Scotland Yard und seine lächerlichen Detektives an der Nase herumführt. Beinahe tut es mir leid, ihr das Handwerk legen zu müssen. Aber die Aufklärung dessen, was für andere ein Geheimnis ist, geht mir, wie du weißt, über alles.  
Dieser Gordon wiederum scheint mir sehr durchschaubar zu sein. Wenn du willst, dass er dich respektiert, musst du aufhören, vor ihm wegzulaufen oder ihn zu ignorieren. Erzähl ihm, dass du ihm Knast warst. Solche primitiven Geister sind oft leicht zu beeindrucken, guck dir nur meinen Bruder an. Er hat sich zehneinhalb Pfund und eine neue Freundin zugelegt, die ihn offenbar nur als Zugangscode in sie sogenannte feine Gesellschaft versteht, in der Mycroft zu verkehren pflegt. Mutter ist ganz entzückt von ihr.  
Ich bin im Übrigen gleichermaßen geschmeichelt wie abgestoßen von deiner Idee, mich als deine Freundin auszugeben. Nur soviel dazu: Beim nächsten Mal, wenn wir uns sehen,… Das ist ohnehin überfällig, John. Drei Monate sind eine lange Zeit.   
Sherlock 

PS: Schick diesen Toby in die Wüste. Was für eine Memme.

 

####

 

Von: John Watson  
An: Sherlock Holmes  
28\. März  
gesendet 2347

Gilt dein Angebot von damals noch, mich hier rauszuholen?

 

#####

 

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
29\. März  
gesendet 00:02

Immer.

 

####

 

Von: John Watson  
An: Sherlock Holmes  
29\. März  
gesendet 0030

Ich bringe Gordon um! Ich schwöre dir, ich möchte einfach zulangen und meine Finger in seinen Hals bohren, damit ich ihm die Luftröhre rausreißen kann! Jeden Abend, wenn ich im Bett liege und die Augen zumache, stelle ich mir vor, wie sein warmes Blut über meine Finger fließt und er gurgelt und wie er es teuer bezahlen muss, mich unterschätzt zu haben. Es ist pathetisch, schon klar, aber ich weiß nicht mehr weiter…  
Wir sind gerade erst von einem Marsch zurück. Bei diesem Scheißwetter hier im Norden haben sie uns 70 Kilometer laufen lassen, einer dieser Gewaltmärsche. Kein Spaß sage ich dir, es gibt keinen Muskel, der mir nicht wehtut. Meine Füße sind auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen. Hast du schonmal vor Erschöpfung geheult? Bis gestern hatte ich das auch noch nicht. Was für eine Scheiße, warum mache ich das alles überhaupt…  
Meine Einheit lag gleich von Anfang an zurück. Die Temperaturen waren über Nacht gefallen, ich hab so gefroren, dass ich Finger und Zehen schon nach drei Kilometern nicht mehr spüren konnte. Der Marsch kam überraschend, die haben uns einfach mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geholt, wir hatten keine drei Minuten um startbereit zu sein. Jedenfalls sind Toby und ich voran gelaufen. Der Major lief ganz hinten, weit genug, um nicht auf Gordon aufmerksam zu werden.   
Er hat mir immer wieder auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen. Das ist seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, egal wie aggressiv ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalte, es ist, als könne er direkt durch meine Abwehr hindurch sehen und weiß, dass ich mich viel lieber vor ihm verkriechen will. Und dann seine Kommentare, »Johnny-boy, sehr tapfer von dir, den Rucksack der kleinen Schwuchtel mitzutragen. Lutscht der dafür nachher deinen Schwanz?«, die ganze Zeit geht das so. Und das Schlimmste ist, ich habe so einen Hass auf Toby, weil er so ein verdammter Schwächling ist. Nach dem dritten Sturz konnte ich es nicht mehr mit ansehen und hab mir sein Gepäck auf den Rücken geschnallt, zusätzlich zu meinem eigenen Rucksack, versteht sich. Die Folge war, dass ich noch etwa 25 Kilometer Fußmarsch vor mir hatte und bereits völlig entkräftet war. Äste peitschen einem da in der Dunkelheit ins Gesicht, mein Gesicht ist ganz zerschnitten und blau, ich hasse diese Trainingsmärsche! Lassen uns da durch Wald, Hügel, Fluss und dichte Steppe laufen, haben die extra dafür angelegt, um uns das Laufen zu erschweren. Ich fühl mich wie bei den Hunger Games.  
Und wie der Typ lacht, ich könnte jedes Mal kotzen. Muss mich richtig zusammen reißen. »An deiner Stelle würde ich einfach von hier verschwinden, ich versteh sowieso nicht, was du hier willst. Der Major lacht sich jedes Mal über dich kaputt, wenn du auch nur deine Teetasse hebst.« Die ganze Zeit ging das so und ich wurde immer wütender, auf ihn, auf Toby, auf den Major und die ganze verdammte Truppe! Dein Tipp hat auch nichts gebracht, als ich ihm sagte, er solle mich bloß in Ruhe lassen sonst zeige ich ihm, was ich im Knast gelernt habe, meinte er bloß: »Das muss ja das Paradies gewesen sein, hm? Jeden Abend von nem anderen in den Arsch gebumst?«  
Mir kommt die Galle hoch, jedes Mal, wenn ich seine Stimme nur von weitem höre. Stutzt sich jeden Tag den Bart perfekt zurecht, bildet sich noch was drauf ein, gebaut wie ein Bär mit dem Gehirn so groß wie eine Walnuss. Und wie alle, die in dieses Profil passen, hat er eine Riesenangst vor Schwuchteln. Hält sie für ansteckend. Das ist deprimierend, sich von so einem rumschubsen lassen zu müssen. »Komm schon, Johnnyboy, hier, guck dir mal den da an, ich zahl dir zehn Mäuse, wenn du vor ihm auf die Knie gehst.« Lachen von allen Seiten. Friendly fire klang noch nie so verlockend.  
—- John.

 

###

 

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
29\. März  
gesendet 00:36

John,  
traurig, dass ich dir das sagen muss, aber ist dir mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass er vielleicht mit dir schlafen will? 

 

####

 

Von: John Watson  
An: Sherlock Holmes  
04\. April  
gesendet 1602

Du hattest Recht. Wie kannst du selbst jetzt alles besser durchschauen als ich, obwohl du so weit weg bist?   
Wir haben’s getan. Es war komisch, in einer einen Sekunde prügeln wir uns noch, in der anderen… Er hat gesagt, er schneidet mir im Schlaf die Kehle durch, wenn ich es irgendwem verrate. Als ob ich so blöd bin… Ich fühl mich ganz anders jetzt. Ganz verändert. Seine Witze sind nur noch müde, ich lächle da drüber. Selbst Toby lässt er jetzt in Ruhe, er hat sich ein neues Opfer gesucht. Wir schleichen uns am liebsten in die schmalen Abstellkammern mit den Reinigungsmitteln, ich weiß auch nicht, ich hasse ihn glaub ich immer noch.   
Weiß nicht, wann ich dir wieder schreiben kann. Ende Juli habe ich zwei Wochen Urlaub, kann ich zu dir kommen?   
Und wie ist dein Fall mit der Domina eigentlich ausgegangen?  
—- John.

 

######

»Watson!«

John ließ vor Schreck fast die Zeitung fallen. Er erhob sich von der harten Holzbank und ging die paar Schritte bis zur Tür. 

Im halbdunklen Flur stand ein Mann mit Schnurrbart und einer tiefen Falte zwischen den gewaltigen Augenbrauen. »Telefon für dich!

 

#####

 

John lief die paar Schritte von der U-Bahn zu Sherlocks Wohnung. Zwischen den Häusern staute sich die Nachmittagshitze. Auch hier grüßten ihn völlig Fremde, wie auch schon am Bahnhof. John trug seine Uniform trotz der hohen Temperaturen trug, vielleicht nicht aus reinem Pflichtbewusstsein. Sie saß etwas eng an den den Oberarmen, ein Zeugnis des körperlichen Ertüchtigung, die ihm immer noch mehr mehr abverlangte, als er bereit war, zu geben.

Baker Street 221B sah so aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Der Sandwichladen direkt neben dem Hauseingang machte noch immer einen schäbigen Eindruck, genau wie der angeleinte Hund vor dem Schaufenster. Er musterte John gelangweilt, ohne sich aus dem Schatten heraus zu bewegen.

John schob den Riemen seiner Tasche weiter die Schulter hinauf und klopfte. Schweiß lief ihm den Nacken herunter. Seit dem Telefonat im April hatte er nicht mehr mit seinem Freund gesprochen, hoffentlich hatte der es nicht vergessen. Auf die letzte Mail hatte Sherlock jedenfalls nicht geantwortet. 

Die Tür öffnete sich. Sherlock trug nichts als eine Boxershorts und einen offenen Morgenmantel. John musterte ihn von den schmalen, geraden Beinen aufwärts.

Sherlock starrte zurück.

»Hi«, sagte John etwas schüchtern. 

Sherlock trat wortlos zur Seite und ließ ihn ein.

 

#####

 

Sherlock schob seine nackten Beine zwischen die von John und blies ihm Zigarettenrauch ins Gesicht. 

»Weißt du noch unsere Wohnung in Chesterfield?« 

Sherlock sah ihn an, als würde er ihm aufmerksam zuhören, sagte aber nichts. Ohnehin kam es John vor, als sei sein Freund die Hälfte der Zeit mit den Gedanken woanders. Ihm war warm und er strich die Bettdecke von denen Knien, genoss es, nachmittags faul im Bett herum zu liegen. »Ich frag mich manchmal, was wohl geworden wäre, wenn Moriarty sie nicht in die Luft gesprengt hätte.«

»Was hat das für einen Sinn?«

John zuckte mit den Schultern. »Denkst du nie daran?«

»Nein.« Er drehte sich auf dem Bett und umarmte John von hinten, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Nacken. 

Sie vögelten, aßen, erzählten sich Anekdoten. John erwähnte Gordon nicht und er fragte auch nicht, wem die zweite Zahnbürste gehörte, die nachlässig zusammen mit einem anderen Rasierwasser, als Sherlock es benutzte, im Spielschrank stand. 

 

######

Von: John Watson  
An: Sherlock Holmes  
25\. Dezember  
gesendet 0001 

Sherlock,  
Frohe Weihnachten! Tut mir leid, dass ich so unregelmäßig antworte. Den kompletten Dezember war ich krank, und meinen Urlaub habe ich nicht genommen. Harry hatte mich ja gebeten, sie zu besuchen, aber ich konnte mich herausreden. Wir haben eine neue Ärztin bei uns, naja, eigentlich ist sie kaum mehr als eine bessere Krankenschwester. Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet, um sie einzuarbeiten, so konnte ich den Besuch umgehen.   
Harry trinkt wieder, da bin ich mir sicher. Von Clara hat sie nichts erzählt, ich wusste es, was für eine Schnapsidee, das die beiden heiraten… Habe ich es nicht gesagt? Naja. Ich werde im Februar etwa für vier Wochen frei sein, bis Anfang März. Ich komme am fünften, ist das okay?  
Dass Mycroft dich für seine Zwecke einspannt, war doch zu erwarten. Aber sieh es doch mal so, so hast du bei ihm was gut und es kommt sicher die Gelegenheit, da du mal seine Hilfe brauchst.   
Ich freue mich auf den Februar,  
John.

 

######

 

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
25\. Dezember  
gesendet 06:40

Okay.

 

######

 

Sherlock schlug die Zeitung auf. 

Louis zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Du willst mir immer noch nicht sagen, was es damit auf sich hat?« Er hielt in einer Hand die Teetasse, mit der anderen machte er eine unbestimmte Geste in Richtung des Daily Telegraph.

»Man nennt es Tageszeitung. Sie erscheint täglich von Montag bis Freitag mit den aktuellen Nachrichten, Berichten, Kommentaren und Reportagen.«

Louis verdrehte die Augen. Die Sonne gab sich große Mühe, durch die dicken Vorhänge zu scheinen, doch die Küche war nicht mehr als in diffuses Morgenlicht gehüllt. Sherlock saß in Boxershorts und weißem Hemd am Frühstückstisch, versteckte das zottelige Haar hinter dem Papier, während Louis lustlos an seinem Toast knabberte. »Ach was, du Klugscheißer. Ich meine, warum du dich plötzlich für Politik interessierst? Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich.«

»Meistens lohnt es sich auch nicht.«

Louis meinte, aus dem Ton, in dem Sherlock sprach, etwas heraus zu hören. »Geht es um deinen Schulfreund? Wie heißt er gleich? Der in der Army ist?«

»John.« Für einen Moment schienen die Hände zu beben, die die Zeitung hielten, doch Louis war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. 

»Ja, der. Ich hab gehört, sie stocken die Truppen drüben auf. 600 britische Soldaten sollen noch vor Frühlingsbeginn rüber gehen.«

»Ich weiß.«

»Machst du dir Sorgen um ihn?« Das war eine rhetorische Frage. »Sagtest du nicht, dass er Mediziner ist? Den ganzen Tag im Lazarett, glaub nicht, dass er gefährdet ist.« Louis lächelte unschuldig.

Sherlock legte die Zeitung beiseite, das hübsche Gesicht betont gleichgültig. »Er kommt im Februar für einen Monat nach London. Ich schlage vor, wie machen es wie beim letzten Mal.«

Louis lächelte weiterhin. Mit einem undurchschaubaren Gesichtsausdruck lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. »Wie du willst.«

 

######

 

»›lo Harrrry«, lallte John ins Telefon. Er klammerte sich an dem Hörer des öffentlichen Telefons fest, als würde er drohen, in die Tiefe zu stürzen. »›arry«, säuselte er und küsste versehentlich die Ohrmuschel, »Is alles seine Schuld, verstehste? Alles seine Sch-Schuld, ›Arry.« Er hickste traurig, lehnte den Kopf an die kalte Wand. Es war still um ihn herum, mitten in der Nacht und keine Schlafplätze in der Nähe. Niemand war Zeuge seines Ausbruchs außer der Anrufbeantworter seiner Schwester auf der anderen Seite. »Er is glücklich, glücklischer ohne uns. Ich hasse ihn, Harry, er is n Schwein!« Wütend knallte er den Hörer auf. Das Plastik knackte, brach aber nicht. John sank an der Wand entlang nach unten, saß ein oder zwei Minuten stumm am Boden, bevor er sich wieder aufrappelte und sich an der Verkleidung des Telefons nach oben zog, die Privatsphäre vortäuschen sollte, wo keine war. Dann wählte er erneut eine Nummer. Während er wartete, dass jemand am anderen Ende abnahm, wischte er sich über das Gesicht.

»Ja?«, murrte eine tiefe Stimme ins Telefon.

John wollte etwas sagen, aber ihm versagte die Stimme. 

»Ja?«, wiederholte jemand am anderen Ende.

»Sherlock…«, wisperte John. »Sie haben… erst seit heute Abend weiß es sicher, vorher waren es nur Gerüchte, ich…« Er verstummt. Das warme, sichere Summen des Alkohols in seine Kopf war einer klaren Konfrontation gewichen. »Kundus. Kampfgebiet.«

Kurze Pause. Jemand atmete am anderen Ende. Geraschel. Dann: »Ist da John?«

»Oh.« Mit eine Mal verstand er, dass es nicht sein Freund war, den er angerufen hatte. Hatte er sich verwählt?

»Hier ist ähm… Louis. Ich-», er brach ab, atmete wieder hörbar. »Sherlock ist noch nicht wieder da, er ist unterwegs und hat sein Handy hier liegen gelassen, ich hab nicht nachgedacht, bin einfach rangegangen…«

»Oh.« Tränen stiegen heiß und schnell auf. »Tut mir leid.« John legte auf. 

Stille. Das Telefon schwieg, der leere Gang schwieg, John schwieg, als Sherlock im ein paar Tage später auf die letzte Mail antwortete und Louis oder Afghanistan oder das Telefonat mit keinem Wort erwähnte. Wenn Sherlock es nicht ansprach, würde John es auch nicht tun.

 

####

 

Noch nie zuvor hatte John sich so gehen lassen. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer wen mehr benutzte. Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander, aber ihre Finger, Blicke, Zungen kommunizierten eine schwer einzuschätzende Mischung aus Sehnsucht, Enttäuschung und Verlustangst. John lag schwer atmend in Sherlocks Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sherlock lag mit dem Gesicht in seinem Schoß und schob seine Zunge über sein Glied. Fast fröstelte es John, so tief traf ihn jede Berührung. Das letzte Mal. Es könnten die letzten Male sein. Er dachte an kaum etwas anderes als an seine Angst, die einst so diffus und nun vollkommen real war.

John kniff die Augen zusammen, als er kam. Seine Unterlippe platzte unter dem Druck seiner Zähne. Kaum mehr als ein Seufzen entwich ihm und mit den Händen tastete er blind nach Sherlock, bis sich dieser in Johns Arme fallen ließ. Seine blutende Lippen schob er in die dunklen Locken, schloss die Augen, und atmete.

 

#####

 

Von: John Watson  
An: Sherlock Holmes  
07\. Juni  
gesendet 0345

Sherlock,  
es ist so laut hier, dass ich Angst vor der Stille bekomme. Bisher gab es wenig für mich zu tun, ich helfe im Moment hauptsächlich dabei, Lieferungen zu verstauen und die Medizinartikel so zu systematisieren, dass wir bei Einsätzen effizient arbeiten können. Es ist staubig, jeder Atemzug ist zu trocken und die Luft zu warm. Im Herbst kann ich wieder nach Hause. Ich wusste die kühle, frische Luft Englands nie richtig zu schätzten, hier ist es heiß wie in der Hölle. Bitte schreib mir, wenn du kannst, erzähl mir von deinen Fällen, nur bitte lass von dir hören.  
—— John.

 

#####

 

Draußen fiel der Regen so dicht, dass John, wenn er aus dem Fenster sah, keine zwei Meter weit schauen konnte. In der Baker Street 221B war es warm, die Heizung rauschte leise im Hintergrund. Sherlock lag ausgebreitet auf der Couch, schlafend, den Fernseher stumm geschalten, seine Haare hingen über der Kante. 

Johns Atem ging ganz ruhig. Nirgendwo fühlte er sich so sicher wie hier, nicht seit die Fabrikwohnung in seiner Heimatstadt Moriartys Machenschaften zum Opfer gefallen war. Es war warm genug, um barfuß laufen zu können. Eine alte Jeans hing ihm auf den schmalen Hüften, sonst trug John nichts. 

Nach einer Weile drehte er sich vom Fenster weg und trat an die Couch heran. Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger strich er Sherlock die Haare von der Schläfe aus nach hinten. Alles, dachte John, kann ich ertragen, solange ich das hier habe. Sechs Wochen im Jahr und ich kann immer gehen, bevor die üblichen Probleme anfangen. 

Der Fußboden in der Baker Street war mit dicken Teppich belegt und auf den ließ John sich sinken, mit dem Ohr dicht genug dran um der Komposition aus Atmen und Seufzen zu lauschen, die Sherlock im Schlaf verfasste.

 

######

 

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
26\. Januar  
gesendet 12:09

Mein Freund,  
ich verfolge die Nachrichten in der Hoffnung, etwas Neues zu erfahren, denn ich bekomme keine E-Mails mehr. Vermutlich liegt es an der mangelhaften IT-Infrastruktur? Ich weiß, wie es um die Region Kundus steht, laut Mycroft sind bisher keine Verluste auf der britischen Seite zu verschmerzen. Bitte schicke mir eine Nachricht, wenn du kannst.  
—- Sherlock

 

######

 

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
20\. Februar  
gesendet 05:05

John,   
drei Sätze? Ich höre monatelang nichts von dir und kriege drei Sätze? Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut, dann verträgst du die Tracht Prügel besser, die ich dir verpasse wenn wir uns im März sehen. An welchem Tag kommst du in London an?  
——Sherlock 

 

######

 

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
13\. März  
gesendet 18:30

John?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> 'Into Dust' von Mazzy Star


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> walking proud and lonesome now  
> oh I’m yearning for the pack  
> but I’d never say “I love you,” dear  
> just to hear you say it back
> 
> you search the world for the milk of the pearl  
> she always takes it black  
> but you’ll love her till it all goes dark  
> you’ll love her even after that.

Das Licht am Morgen hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Das sanfte Orange, fast pastellig in seiner Transparenz, erfüllte den Raum in der Baker Street in ein unwirkliches Ambiente. Obwohl die Heizung nicht an war, schien es John schon wärmer zu sein als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Er wickelte seine Finger eng um die Tasse und führte sie an die Lippen, das Aroma von Teekräutern in der Nase. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum, es hätte ihn nicht überrascht, aufzuwachen und plötzlich wieder in Afghanistan zu sein.

Erste Geräusche kamen aus dem Schlafzimmer. John ging barfuß in die Küche, füllte die Tasse auf, schnappte sich die Morgenzeitung, die Mrs. Hudson vor die Tür gelegt hatte, und trat ins Schlafzimmer.

Sherlock Holmes war nackt. Die weiße Bettdecke, an den Kanten schwarz abgesetzt, schlang sich vom Bauch abwärts um seinen Körper. Der große, sehnige Körper schien nur aus Muskeln zu bestehen, trotzdem war er schmal und schlank. Die dunklen Locken kräuselten sich auf seinem Kopf, er strich sie sich aus der Stirn, als er zu John aufsah. In das orangene Licht des Morgens getaucht, wirkte Sherlock wie der Prinz aus einem Märchen. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln sah er John an.

Ein dicker Ballon blies sich in Johns Magen auf, fast wie früher. Niemand hatte ihn je so angesehen, wie er im Moment angesehen wurde. 

»Ist das mein Tee?«, fragte Sherlock und stopfte sich sein Kissen in den Rücken, um sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Seine Stimme war rau und kratzig vom Schlaf.

»Nein.« John legte sich auf die linke Seite des Bettes, die, die der Tür näher war. 

»Mhm, du bist kein guter Gast.« Er beugte sich zur Seite, um seine Zigaretten vom Boden aufzusammeln, die in der Nacht heruntergefallen waren, als sie taumelnd ins Bett stürzten. John beobachte das Spiel seiner Rückenmuskulatur. Sherlock zündete sich eine Kippe an, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, als er ausatmete. 

»Daniel hat angerufen, ich muss zurück. Mein Zug geht um vier.«

Sherlock zeigte keine Reaktion. 

»Aber vielleicht kann ich im Herbst wieder kommen, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe noch ein paar Wochen Urlaub, aber so wie es im Moment steht, hängt es nicht von mir ab, wann ich ihn nehme.«

»Sag mir einfach diesmal Bescheid.«

»Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht auf deine Nachrichten geantwortet hab. Es war«, John schluckte und schaute in seine Tasse, als würde sie ihm passende unverfängliche Antworten einflüstern, »du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es da ist.«

»Und ständig auf dich zu warten ist ja auch so ein Vergnügen.«

John seufzte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, sicher machte Sherlock sich Sorgen, ja, das war auch der Grund, warum er ihm immer seltener schrieb. Je mehr John ihm in den E-Mails erzählen würde, desto mehr Sorgen würde er sich machen. Es war unmöglich, ehrlich zu sein, und ihm fiel immer weniger ein, was er ansonsten schreiben könnte. Im tiefsten Inneren seines Herzens wollte er auch nicht ehrlich sein, wollte er nicht darüber reden und dem Geschehen durch schwarze Buchstaben auf dem Bildschirm Macht verleihen.

»Und wenn du einfach bleibst?«, fragte Sherlock kaum hörbar und rutschte tiefer ins Kissen. Er aschte auf sein Notizbuch auf dem Nachtisch. 

»Sherlock…«

»Schon klar. Ich verstehe.« 

»Wir hatten gerade 13 Tage zusammen, ist das nichts?«

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. Er hielt die Zigarette zwischen Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger und zog die Knie an. Er starrte nach vorn, starrte ins Nichts. »Ich wünschte einfach, du würdest bleiben. Ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen, der sich die Wohnung mit mir teilt und mir bei den Fällen hilft. Es ist durchaus hilfreich, die Fakten durch dich zu betrachten. Sonst wäre mir das mit dem Teppich nicht aufgefallen.«

»Das hat echt Spaß gemacht«, kommentierte John und trank einen Schluck. Sie hatten in der letzten Woche einen von Sherlocks Kriminalfällen für den Scotland Yard zusammen gelöst, ein aufgebrochener Safe mit für Regierungskreise wichtigen Dokumenten. John war derjenige, dem aufgefallen war, dass mit dem Teppich etwas nicht stimmte, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, was nicht in Ordnung war. Sherlock war Johns Blicken gefolgt und er hatte mithilfe des unter dem Teppich verborgenen Flecks den Fall lösen können. »Aber ich habe schon einen Job. Und sie zahlen gut.«

»Ich bin reich, John. Wenn es dir ums Geld geht, ich geb dir alles was ich habe, mich kümmert das nicht.«

»Ich weiß, dass du in anderen Sphären zuhause bist.« John hatte keine Lust über Geld zu sprechen und er bereute, das Thema angeschnitten zu haben.

»Das hat aber nichts mit Geld zu tun.«

»Können wir bitte aufhören, darüber zu reden?«, erwiderte John gereizt und trank, um was zu tun zu haben.

Sherlock drückte die Zigarette aus und drehte sich zu John, rutschte an ihn heran, bis er ihn küssen konnte. Ein Kuss, ein zweiter, so sanft wie was Licht, das sich langsam in gelbes Tageslicht wandelte. »Nicht streiten.« Noch ein Kuss. John stellte blind die Tasse auf dem Nachtschrank ab. Da er nun beide Hände frei hatte, schob er eine in Sherlocks Haare und die andere auf dessen Rücken. Die Schulterblätter drückten sich heraus, als der Detektiv sich auf John legte.

Johns Hand fuhr über den Rücken. Ein paar Pigmentflecken schienen wahllos aus seinem Rücken verteilt zu sein, als hätte jemand eine Handvoll grob geschroteten Pfeffer über ihm verstreut. Er blickte an ihm herunter, während Sherlock sein Gesicht an seinen Hals drückte.

»Ich will nicht mit dir streiten«, flüsterte Sherlock.

John nickte benommen. »Lass uns… lass uns lieber…«

 

#####

 

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
30\. März, 11:22 Uhr

Falls du das weiße Shirt vermisst, ich hab es dir gestohlen.  
Wann kommst du wieder?

 

######

 

Von: John Watson  
An: Sherlock Holmes  
02\. April, 0102 

Ha! Ich wusste es. Was ich noch nicht weiß, ist wann ich wieder nach London kommen kann. Ich bin schließlich erst seit einem Tag wieder hier. Vermisst du mich etwa schon?

 

######

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
02\. April, 01:20 Uhr

Immer.

 

#######

 

»Puls 36, scheiße, er kippt uns weg. Wo ist Miller, verdammt noch mal?«

»Der Stich ist mindestens 5 oder 6 Zentimeter tief, wir müssen ihn sofort in den OP bringen.«

Die Sanitäter halfen dabei, den verletzten Körper des jungen Mannes von ihrer Liege auf eine des Krankenhauses zu hieven.

»Dr. Wessels bereitet sich in OP 3 vor.«

Die Rollen der Transportliege flogen fast über den Krankenhausboden. 

»Danke, Schwester.«

»Sch-Schonn? Dottor… er is… s’soll…«

»Scheiße, er ist wieder bei Bewusstsein, man der Kerl ist ja hart im Nehmen.« Der Kittel raschelte. Weißes Licht, das ihm direkt in die Augen blendete. »Hallo, Sir? Können Sie mich hören.«

»Sch… Djsch… Djschonn.«

»Was sagt er?«

»Ich glaub, er sagt seinen Namen. John, können sie mich hören?«

»Das ist nicht sein Name, er heißt Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.«

»Djschonn…«

»Blutdruck fällt, er sackt uns weg, in den OP, sofort!«

 

#######

Die Tür zu seinem Krankenzimmer öffnete sich. Louis lächelte Sherlock traurig an. Seine Augen waren rot umrandet.

»Kein Grund zu weinen«, sagte Sherlock nur. Sein Hals war noch immer rau von den Schläuchen, die sie ihm hineingestopft hatten, aber das Sprechen fiel ihm schon viel leichter. »Hast du meinen Laptop dabei?«

Louis nickte. Er blieb am Bett stehen, beugte sich runter, küsste Sherlocks Stirn, seinen Nasenrücken, seinen Mund. Seine Lippen zitterten, sie schwebten einen Zentimeter über den weichen Lippen des Detektivs. »Ich dachte du wirst…«

Sherlock hob den Arm, obwohl er dabei Schmerzen hatte. Jede Bewegung zog sich bis der Seite, in der das Messer gesteckt hatte. Er fuhr Louis durch das dichte, brünette Haar. Die ungewohnt zärtliche Geste trieb Louis weitere Tränen in die Augen. Er küsste Sherlock wieder, und wieder, und wieder, bis er das Weinen unter Kontrolle hatte. 

Er richtete sich auf, steckte den Rücken gerade. Verglichen mit Sherlock war er immer noch von kleiner Statur. »Ich hab dein Notizbuch und den Laptop dabei. Dein Handy ist kaputt, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kauf dir später ein Neues und brings dir morgen vorbei. Mrs. Hudson und der Yard wissen Bescheid, Wilston kommt nachher vorbei und besucht dich. Ich kann nur bis sechs bleiben, dann muss ich in die Bar, aber ich kommen morgen früh wieder, sobald die Besuchszeit beginnt.«

»Du faselst« antwortete Sherlock in gewohnt kühler Manier, doch in Wahrheit war er dankbar für jedes Wort. 

»Ach sei still, das ist doch genau das, was du hören wolltest.«

Sherlock arrangierte den Laptop auf seinem Schoß und öffnete ihn, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer erneut aufging.

»Ach, Mr. Holmes, sie haben Besuch.« Die Schwester betrat den Raum mit einem sonnigen Lächeln und soviel guter Laune, dass Sherlock schon bei ihrem Anblick depressiv wurde. 

»Hallo«, begrüßte Louis sie und wollte ihr die Hand geben, aber sie schüttelte freundlich den Kopf.

»Nein, nein, mein Lieber, Händeschütteln im Krankenhaus!« Sie hatte ein rundliches Gesicht mit brauen Knopfaugen. »Was sind sie doch für ein junger, adretter Mann!« Sie strahlte.

Sherlock murmelte »Um Gottes Willen«, vor sich hin und bemerkte dann laut: »Ich hab Verständnis dafür, dass Sie nach ihrer Scheidung, die erst kürzlich gewesen sein muss, zum Flirten aufgelegt sind, aber mein Freund ist homosexuell.«

Ihr Lächeln verlor an Kraft. »Woher wissen Sie das mit der Scheidung? Wer hat Ihnen das gesagt?«

»Niemand«, blubberte er schlecht gelaunt vor sich hin. 

Sie betrachtete ihren Patienten noch einen Moment misstrauisch und wandte sich dann an den hübschen, brünetten, gut gekleideten Besucher. »Sie müssen dann John sein, oder?« Sofort fand sie zu ihrer Heiterkeit zurück. »Kaum kam er aus dem OP und das Morphium ließ nach, plapperte er in einer Tour nur über sie. Was für eine faszinierende Person sie sein müssen! Das mit Ihrem Vater ist natürlich eine schlimme Sache.«

Sherlock hatte den Takt, auf seinen Schoß zu starren und sich nicht zu rühren.

»Mh«, machte Louis unbestimmt. Seine Finger verkrampften sich auf der Bettdecke. »Es war sehr nett zu kennenzulernen. Müssen Sie ihn für eine Untersuchung abholen oder…?«

»Oh nein, mein Lieber, ich wollte nur was auf dem Krankenblatt nachsehen.« Sie trat ans Fußende des Bettes und erledigte, wozu sie hergekommen war. Louis und Sherlock schwiegen sich an. »So, das wars schon, dann werde ich Sie beiden Turteltäubchen mal allein lassen.«

Als sie gegangen war, setzte Louis sich auf den Besuchersessel. Sherlock hatte ein Einzelzimmer mit Blick auf die Grünfläche, die das Krankenhaus umgab. Er betrachtete durchs Fenster, wie der Frühling draußen erwachte. »John?«

»Ich kann doch nichts dafür, ich hatte nicht unter Kontrolle, was ich sage« wehrte Sherlock ab.

Louis atmete tief durch. »Ich versuche wirklich, das zu verstehen. Und ich denke, korrigiere mich, wenn du anderer Meinung bist, aber ich denke ich bin sehr tolerant, was diesen anderen Kerl angeht, oder? Wenn du mich darum bittest, ziehe ich mich zurück, damit er…« Er holte tief Luft. »Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?«

Sherlock verwehrte jeden Blickkontakt und deutete ein Schulterzucken an. Langsam erhob sich Louis von seinem Platz. »Ich hab dich nie belogen, du wusstest doch von Anfang an, das er nun mal zu meinem Leben gehört.« Sherlock spürte, wie Farbe in seine Wangen schoss, als er sprach.

»Tut er das? Ich sehe ihn hier nirgendwo.«

»Er kann nicht immer da sein, wenn…« Sherlock brach ab.

»Wenn du ihn brauchst, meinst du? Na das muss er ja auch nicht, schließlich halte ich dich ja warm für ihn!«

»Bitte werd jetzt nicht hysterisch.« 

»DU VERDAMMTER MISTKERL, DU EISKLOTZ!«, schrie Louis plötzlich auf. Es kam aus dem Nichts, in einem Moment war noch alles in Ordnung, im nächsten war es das nicht mehr.

Sherlock zuckte nicht zusammen, aber er klappte den Laptop zu und sah den Menschen an, mit dem er über ein Jahr verbracht hatte, das aufgeschlossene, intelligente, beinahe schon mädchenhaft hübsche Gesicht seines Freundes. »Was willst du, dass ich jetzt sage? Dass es mir leid tut? Dass ich ihn mit der Zeit vergessen werde?« Mit einem Mal fiel es ihm schwer, still zu sein, vielleicht, weil er Louis besser verstand, als diesem klar war. »Wir sind in genau derselben Situation, es ist total beschissen, ich weiß doch, wie beschissen das alles ist! Aber ich kann nun mal nicht anders, ich habs doch versucht, ich habs versucht! Er wird mir nie egal sein, er ist einfach… Vielleicht bin ich kaputt, keine Ahnung, aber ich kann den Schalter nicht umlegen. Wenn ich könnte, ich schwöre, ich würde mich diesem Gefühl, diesem… diesem Fluch sofort entledigen, aber ich kann es einfach nicht!«

Louis wischte sich über die feuchten Augen. »Schon gut«, sagte er. »Sherlock, das hier…« Er machte eine hilflose Geste. »Ich hab dich richtig, richtig gern, weißt du? Aber ich hab mich lieber. Ich kann das nicht mehr machen.«

»Danke, das du es versuchst hast.« Und vielleicht war das das ehrlichste Gefühl, was er je gegenüber seinem Freund geäußert hatte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, darum zu kämpfen, ihn zu behalten. Wenn es hieß, sich zwischen beiden zu entscheiden, würde Sherlock immer John wählen.

########

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
20\. Juni, 18:50 Uhr

John,  
ist eine Weile her, das ich von dir gehört habe. Ich habe die ganze Woche im Krankenhaus verbracht, aber es ist nichts weiter, ein kleiner Zwischenfall bei einem Fall. Mycroft leistet mir manchmal Gesellschaft, das ist für uns beide gleichermaßen schmerzhaft. Es ist so schrecklich langweilig hier, ich werde noch wahnsinnig.  
Wo bist du jetzt? Es gab in Kabul ein paar Anschläge, hat man dich dorthin versetzt?  
—- Sh.

 

#######

»Louis hat mich angerufen. Ich hab deine Sachen bei ihm abholen lassen.«

Sherlock blätterte lustlos durch die Tageszeitung, ohne seinen Bruder anzusehen.

»Er ist am Boden zerstört, und wenn ich mir dir so ansehe, bist du auch nicht gerade ein Bild von Fröhlichkeit.« Mycroft rückte seinen Kragen zurecht. Es war warm im Krankenzimmer. »Was ist passiert?«

»Nichts, es geht mir gut.«

»Du musst ihn endlich gehen lassen. Du weißt, das ich Recht habe.«

»Habe ich doch. Wir haben uns getrennt.«

Mycroft Holmes runzelte die Stirn. »Nicht Louis, ich meine John.«

»Nein.«

»Sherlock…«, setzte der ältere Bruder an.

»Ich sagte nein«, unterbrach er ihn und vertiefte sich in einen Artikel über ein verschwundenes Gemälde.

 

#######

 

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
10\. Juli, 12:08 Uhr

Mrs. Hudson ist heute verstorben. Nein, nicht was du denkst, sie ist abends eingeschlafen und nicht mehr aufgewacht, und ich hab von oben ewig nach ihr gebrüllt und sie beschimpft, weil ich dachte, dass sie mich wie immer ignoriert und sie ist einfach auch so verdammt langsam, da hab ich keine Geduld für, wirklich. Ich muss irgendwie so eine Traueranzeige schreiben, kannst du mir helfen? Ich weiß nicht, was ich schreiben soll, das ist doch deine heimliche Profession.  
—-Sh.

 

########

 

Von: John Watson  
An: Sherlock Holmes  
17\. Juli, 2346

Oh Gott Sherlock,   
das tut mir sehr leid. Aber sie war schon eine alte Lady… Ich wollte dir schon auf die letzte Mail antworten, hab ich verplant, sorry. Du kriegst das schon hin mit der Rede, da bin ich sicher, schreib einfach was Nettes, okay? Noch mal, tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte da sein. Wir haben jetzt das ganze Ostgebiet unter unserer Kontrolle, aber im Norden der Stadt beschießen sie uns, wenn wir nur einen Zeh aus der Tür halten. Wenn ich kann, komme ich in zwei, drei Monaten, mal sehen, wie es dann hier läuft. Ich melde mich wieder.  
Liebe Grüße,  
John

 

########

Mycroft packte Sherlock wütend am Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße. Im Halbdunkel der Wohnung stolperte er über den ganzen Dreck, die Klamotten, die Möbel, die umgekippt waren. 

Er verfrachtete seinen kleinen Bruder ins Bett. Er war klapperdürr, einen Kapuzenpullover über den Kopf gezogen, die Augen leer und durchscheinend, unfähig sich zu fokussieren. Speichel lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel.

»Du hast dich doch so gut gehalten, du hast doch so gut durchgehalten…« Mycroft wusste, dass Sherlock ihm nicht antworten konnte, aber er schaffte es nicht, seine Verzweiflung für sich zu behalten. Er wickelte ihn in die Decke ein, die stank, als sei sie seit Wochen nicht gewaschen worden. Er strich ihm über den Oberarm. Er sah aus wie ein Kind. Sherlock streckte eine Hand aus und wickelte sie in das Kissen neben ihn. Die Hand öffnete sich, die schmutzigen Finger versuchten immer wieder, den Stoff fest zu halten, aber sie rutschten ab, wieder und wieder. Am Ende lag die Hand einfach da, nach oben offen, die Finger verkrümmt in Richtung Zimmerdecke wie die Beine eines toten Pferdes.

Mycroft öffnete das Fenster, um frische Luft reinzulassen und machte sich dann daran, die leeren Morphiumspritzen und den Dreck aus der Wohnung zu entfernen, die Wäsche zu waschen und sich um die Rechnungen und Mahnungen zu kümmern.

 

#######

 

John klingelte mit Nachdruck. Gott, er vermisste Sherlock. Sie hatten sich seit elf Monaten nicht gesehen und er konnte es nicht erwarten. In der Baker Street lag Schnee und er wollte nichts weiter, als rumzuknutschen und einen heißen Kaffee zu trinken.

»John!«, entfuhr es Sherlock überrascht. Er hatte die Tür nur halb geöffnet. Im Morgenmantel stand er im dunklen Flur und starrte John an. Der Militärarzt war gut gebräunt, die Haare kurz geschnitten und das Lächeln so blendend hell wie der frisch gefallene Schnee von letzter Nacht.

Sie fielen sich in die Arme.

»Du bist aber dünn geworden, vergisst du das Essen, weil du soviel arbeitest?«

»Ja«, antworte Sherlock und vergrub das Gesicht in Johns Mantel. Seine Haut war warm, und der Atem an seiner Wange war es auch. 

 

########

 

John ging in die Knie, schob die Zunge in Sherlocks Bauchnabel. Sherlocks Knie zitterten leicht, er hatte beide Hände in Johns zu kurzen Haaren vergraben, versuchte, sich an ihnen festzuhalten, ohne das es ihm je gelang. Er atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief ein und aus, und dann nahm John ihn in den Mund. 

Reine Glückseligkeit. Seine Hand umfasste Johns Wange, er spürte, wie sein Glied von innen dagegen stieß. Er ließ die Finger auf seine Schulter sinken, federleicht. Er war sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber er lächelte und während sein Atem flatterte, kam er. 

########

»Los John, LAUF«, schrie Sherlock und machte sich davon. Seine Absätze knallten auf den nassen Asphalt, die Gasse, durch die sie rannten, fing das Geräusch auf und schickte es verstärkt hinaus in die Nacht. Hinter sich hörte er John kichern, und fast meinte er, den dicken Wirt aus dem Pub noch weit hinter ihnen fluchen zu hören. Blut pumpte wild durch seine Adern und er fühlte sich lebendig, unbesiegbar, verliebt.

#######

»Sherlock Holmes!«, grummelte eine Stimme irgendwo im Halbdunkel des Wohnzimmers. Sherlock brummte verschlafen vor sich. Er schlief viel, wenn John bei ihm war, und das ganz ohne Tabletten. Vielleicht erschöpfte ihn auch der ganze Sex.

»Was is«, murmelte er und strampelte mit den Füßen, bis die Decke sie wieder bedeckte. Er lag mit dem Rücken auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Sie war schmal genug für einen Mann, so dass John direkt auf ihm lag, eine Hand eingeklemmt zwischen Sofa und ihren warmen Körpern, die andere baumelte herunter. Seine Nase hatte er an Sherlocks Hals gepresst. John schlief wie ein Stein.

»Es geht dir offenbar gut. Wärst du an dein Telefon gegangen und hättest es mir gesagt, wäre mir der Weg hierher erspart geblieben. Ich wohne nun wirklich nicht in der Nähe.«

»Mhh«, machte Sherlock. Es war warm unter der Decke, zu gemütlich, um von seinem Bruder groß beeindruckt zu sein. Johns Gewicht presste ihn in die Couch. Er wollte nie, nie wieder aufstehen.

»Du bist sowas von verloren«, hörte es es murmeln, bevor er zurück in den Schlaf driftete.

#######

»Es ist richtig nett hier.« John spießte einen Shrimp auf und tunkte ihn die köstliche, hausgemachte Soße. Das Restaurant war schlecht beleuchtet, die Stühle alt und zerkratzt, die Tischdecke aus Papier. Das frische Essen jedoch entschädigte für alles, es war nicht raffiniert, aber gerade in seiner Natürlichkeit umso schmackhafter. 

Sherlock sah umwerfend aus. Sein Anzug saß eng, das weiße Hemd am Kragen offen, das Jackett aufgeknöpft. »Es gehört Angelos Familie. Du erinnerst dich an Angelo?« Er aß nichts, trank dafür umso mehr.

Das Bild eines toten Mannes in einem Zelt kam ihm in den Sinn. John schluckte und griff nach dem Weinglas. Der Name Angelo gehört in eine andere Zeit, eine andere Stadt, ein anderes, früheres Leben. »Ja, ich erinnere mich. Er hat mich mal aus dem Club geworfen.« Irgendwie war ihm der Appetit vergangen. Er faltete die Serviette auf seinem Schoß und legte sie zurück auf den Tisch. »Ich wünscht manchmal, wir könnten nach Hause zurück.«

»Mir gefällt London soviel besser«, entgegnete Sherlock. »Aber ich sehe ein, dass Chesterfield seine Vorzüge hatte.«

»Vielleicht geh ich eines Tages zurück. Ich gebe fast nichts vom meinem Geld aus, vielleicht kann ich mir ein Haus leisten, wenn mein Dienst vorbei ist.« Hinter John spiegelte sich das belebte Restaurant in der Fensterscheibe. Er starrte gedankenverloren in sein Weinglas. »Ich mochte die Fabrik. So sicher hab ich mich nie wieder gefühlt.«

Sherlock schnaubte. »Du hast in einem Drogenumschlagplatz mit einem Dealer und Ex-Häftling zusammen gewohnt, der auch noch ein Junkie war.«

John musste grinsen. Sherlock zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. »Du hast Recht, irgendwie vergesse ich diesen Teil der Geschichte immer.«

»Ich wär auf dem Parkplatz fast verreckt, und du hast im Knast gesessen. Meine Sentimentalität für die Vergangenheit hält sich in Grenzen.«

»Da haben wir uns ineinander verliebt«, sagte John auf einmal, bevor er die Worte stoppen konnte. Er meinte, hören zu können, wie Sherlocks Herzschlag stolperte.

»Bist du es?«, fragte der große, dunkelhaarige Mann leise. Seine langen Finger fuhren nervös den Stil des Weinglases entlang.

»Ich… ich denke schon«, stotterte John vor sich hin, peinlich berührt, wie heiß sich sein Gesicht plötzlich anfühlte.

»Du denkst schon?«

»Ja. Lass uns das Thema wechseln, ja?« Das Gespräch war John zutiefst unbehaglich. Ohne Appetit fing er wieder zu essen an.

»Ist es so schwer, es zu sagen? Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich dich liebe, was riskierst du denn dabei, es auszusprechen?«

Alles, dachte John bei sich. Alles. 

##########

Sherlock wendete den Fisch in der Pfanne. Er trug eine enge Boxershorts und sein weißes Hemd vom Abend zuvor, das komplett aufgeknöpft war. Die Ärmel hatte er bis zum Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt. 

John hatte Musik angemacht, einen Radiosender, der munter einen Popsong nach dem anderen plärrte. Er trank kaltes Bier aus der Flasche und schnitt das Gemüse für den Salat klein, besser er machte das als Sherlock, der in seiner peniblen Art dafür viel zu lange brauchte. 

Sein Freund an der Pfanne kräuselte die Stirn. »Soll das so im Fett schwimmen?«

Mit einem Lächeln legte er das Messer auf dem Brett ab und trocknete seine Hände an einem Handtuch. Zärtlich schmiegte er sich an Sherlocks Rücken, küsste sein Schulterblatt. John mochte, wie sich der Stoff des Hemdes an seiner Wange anfühlte. »Lass mich mal sehen.«

Nach dem Essen saßen sie rauchend am Küchentisch. Sie schwiegen, lauschten mit vollen Bäuchen der Musik. Es war ein friedlicher Moment, sättigend in jeder nur denkbaren Hinsicht. 

»Wollen wir morgen zusammen zum Lunch gehen? Ein Sandwich im Universitätspark? Das Wetter soll schön werden. Vielleicht schneit es sogar wieder.« Schnee erinnerte ihn an Sherlock, erinnerte ihn an damals, an die kalte Nacht, in der er auf dem Parkplatz des Pleasure-Clubs im Schnee auf Sherlock gewartet hatte.

»Ja.« Auch für Sherlock war Schnee mit einer schönen Erinnerung verbunden, Schokolade, Zigaretten, eine dunkle Nacht in der Peach Street, und sie beide auf einer Matratze mit den Harry-Potter-Filme auf dem Laptop, den sie damals hatten. »Wir sollten danach mal im Yard vorbeischauen, Wilston schickt jeden zweiten Tag einen Hilferuf.«

»Oh, ich ähm, ich dachte, ich fahre morgen wieder. Jeder schöne Urlaub geht vorbei, leider.« 

Sherlock ganze Körperhaltung änderte sich augenblicklich. Er stand auf und ging hinüber zur Küchenspüle, um seine Kippe auszudrücken. »Verstehe. Hast du genug, ja?«

Das war ja klar. »Ich weiß nie, wie ich das ansprechen soll, Sherlock. Um fair zu sein, danach sagst du doch immer kaum noch ein Wort.«

»Wundert dich das?«, regte sich der Detektiv auf. Er begann, hektisch sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. »Ich versteh dich einfach nicht, sie haben doch noch nicht mal angerufen! Wir haben noch Zeit!«

John ballte die Faust, versuchte, seinen Frust zu dämpfen. Jedes Mal die gleiche, sinnlose Diskussion. Langsam kotzte es ihn richtig an. »Ich bin seit mehr als drei Wochen hier, Sherlock, ich muss zurück. Sie brauchen mich.«

»Und was ist mit mir?« Sherlock geriet völlig außer sich, schlug die Faust auf die Küchenplatte, hart genug, dass die abgeschnittenen Möhrenenden auf den Fußboden fielen. Sein sonst so hübsches Gesicht war vor Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung und Wut zu einer Fratze verzogen, die dem Detektiv kaum noch ähnlich sah. Die entspannte Stimmung des Abends war verflogen. 

John erhob sich umständlich und betont ruhig vom Tisch und machte das Radio aus. Es reichte ihm, jedes Mal dieser Aufstand, wenn er London wieder verließ, das machte die ganze schöne Zeit vorher völlig zunichte. »Ich verbringe jede meiner freien Minuten mit dir, was willst du denn noch?«

»Wie bitte?«

»Ich hab dich gefragt, was du noch von mir willst!«, bellte John aggressiv. »Ich kann nicht ewig bleiben, im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich einen Job!«

»Und ich nicht, oder was?«

John schnaubte. »Oh bitte, du verdienst doch nicht mal was beim Yard. Du hast noch nie einen Tag in deinem Leben ehrlich gearbeitet, was weißt du denn davon?«

»Du verhältst dich wie ein Arschloch«, schoss Sherlock zurück, die Hände aufgebracht erhoben.

»Du musst es ja wissen. Muss schön sein, soviel Geld zu haben, dass einem alles andere scheißegal sein kann, aber ich muss Geld verdienen.«

»Oh« lachte Sherlock gehässig, »Natürlich, der arme kleine John, sei bloß nicht so hochnäsig. Dein Job macht dich nicht zu was Besserem.«

»Doch, genau das tut er!« Mittlerweile war John so wütend, dass er rote Flecke im Gesicht bekam. »Ich kämpfe für mein Land! Du verstehst das bloß nicht, du warst von Anfang an dagegen.«

»Ja verdammt, und das bin ich noch!«, schrie der Detektiv. Seine kampflustige Ausstrahlung ließ John einen Schritt zurücktreten. »Mich immer zu fragen, ob du noch lebst, wenn ich morgens aufwache, glaubst du, das macht mir Spaß? Siehst du nicht, das wir das hier immer haben könnten?« Er zeigte wage in Richtung Essbereich und Wohnzimmer. »Du bist nur zur Armee gegangen, um deinem Vater zu zeigen, wie taff zu bist, aber das interessiert den einen Scheißdreck!«

»Halt meinen Vater da raus«, knurrte John und spannte die Muskeln in seinen Armen an, als machten sie sich bereit, zuzuschlagen. »Tut mir leid, dass ich dein Lebensinhalt bin, ist das etwa meine Schuld?«

Sherlock schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. John reagierte instinktiv und als Sherlock zu Boden ging, hörten sie beide, wie es in Sherlocks Handgelenk knackte, als es brach.

 

######

John wartete im Krankenhaus, während sie Sherlock behandelten. Er kam sich schäbig vor. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er zog die Knie an den Körper und verbarg sein Gesicht, damit niemand ihn weinen sah. 

######

»Ich komme wieder«, flüsterte John ins Sherlocks Ohr, als der ihn am nächsten Tag vor der Tür verabschiedete. Das Taxi, das ihn zum Flughafen bringen sollte, wartete schon. »Und es tut mir leid. Das alles tut mir so leid. Von allen Menschen bist du derjenige, dem ich am wenigsten weh tun will, ich verstehe nicht, warum es trotzdem passiert. Aber ich will es nicht.«

»Lass dich nicht in die Luft sprengen«, antwortete Sherlock distanziert. Seine Augen waren hart und kalt wie Glas, und beinahe genauso durchsichtig. Er fühlte sich abgeschnitten von London, deren Geräusche ihm völlig fremd vorkamen. Er fühlte sich abgeschnitten von John, ja, er sah, wie sich dessen schmale Lippen zu Worten verzogen, aber er verstand kein Wort. Er fühlte sich abgeschnitten von seinen eigenen Gefühlen, er fühlte sich, als sei er bereits tot. Kein Grund zur Panik. Nichts, dass die nächste Spritze nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen würde.

######

»Watson? John Watson? Da ist ein Anruf für dich, Quartier 14.«

Er brauchte fast zehn Minuten, aber schließlich schleppte er sich durch die staubige Luft bis zum richtigen Zelt, das die gleiche Farbe wir der Sand unter seinen Füßen hatte. Es war vor zwei Monate behelfsmäßig eingerichtet worden, doch inzwischen war John fast ständig hier im Nirgendwo, keine Stunde außerhalb von Kabul.

»Ja hallo?«

»John, hier spricht Mycroft, kannst du mich verstehen?« Der ältere Holmes-Bruder klang selbst über die Tausende Kilometer hinweg besorgt.

»Klar und deutlich.«

»Sherlock hatte eine Überdosis. Sie haben ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzt, und«, schweres Atmen, »Sie wissen noch nicht, ob er es schafft. Der Arzt ist ein Irrer, ein geistesgestörter Narzisst, ich trau ihm keinen Stück über den Weg, aber ich kann ihn nicht mehr in ein normales Krankenhaus bringen bei dem, was das letzte Mal passiert ist. Du musst herkommen, so schnell du kannst.«

Johns Magen fiel in sich zusammen. Er fror und schwitzte plötzlich gleichzeitig. »Ich mach mich so schnell es geht auf den Weg. Wo muss ich hin?«

»Ich schick dir einen Wagen, sobald du in Heathrow gelandet bist.«

 

########

 

»Wie geht es ihm?«

»Besser.« Mycroft wirkte erleichtert, als er John sah, doch darüber hinaus hatte Sherlocks Bruder noch nie so krank ausgesehen. Sie gaben sich die Hand. »Er ist über den Berg und wach ist er auch schon wieder. Sie kriegen ihn wieder hin.«

John stand im Flur des Privatkrankenhauses und sah durch das Fenster ins Sherlocks Krankenzimmer. Seine kleine Tasche mit Kleidung zum Wechseln ließ er einfach vor sich auf den Boden fallen. Das Zimmer war hübsch, wenn auch klein. Der Detektiv hatte das Gesicht abgewandt und schien zu schlafen. »Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?«

Mycroft wies John ein paar Schritte weiter, wo in einer Nische ein paar Sessel und eine hässliche Topfpflanze standen, die ihnen Privatsphäre bot. John schulterte seine Tasche wieder und holte sich einen Kaffee aus dem Automaten. Mycroft lehnte ab, er wollte nichts trinken. Sie setzten sich. Mycroft entledigte sich seines Jacketts. Er hatte breite Schweißränder unter den Armen. »Danke, dass du gleich gekommen bist. Und du bist dir sicher, dass der Arzt alles richtig gemacht hat?« Er hatte John die Krankenakte zugemailt, damit der sie schon im Flieger lesen konnte.

»Ja. Standardprozedur, und sie waren sehr vorsichtig mit der Medikation, genau wie ich es auch gemacht hätte.« John trank einen Schluck aus dem heißen Becher. »Also, was ist los?«

Mycroft atmete schwer wie ein Asthmatiker. »Hat er dir erzählt, dass er letztes Jahr im Krankenhaus war? Einer der Kriminellen aus einem seiner Fälle hatte ihn überwältigt.«

»Ja, er schrieb mir sowas. Und?«

»Die Ärzte hatten ihm Morphium gegen die Schmerzen gegeben. Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass er davon abhängig war. Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass es nie in seine Krankenakte kam.« Mycroft ließ die Schultern hängen. »Ich fühl mich verantwortlich. Nach seinem letzten Entzug war er weg davon, aber nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt ging es wieder los. Er hatte einen Freund, und sie haben sich getrennt. Kurze Zeit später ist dann die arme Mrs. Hudson verstorben…« Hier hielt der ältere Holmes-Bruder inne und sah John eindringlich an. »Und dann du, kommst und gehst wie es dir passt und er kriegt das nicht auf die Reihe.«

John nickte. »Ganz schön viel auf einmal.«

Mycroft atmete tief durch. »Ich wollte unbedingt mit dir persönlich reden. Er, er braucht einen Neuanfang. Und das geht nur ohne dich.«

Was? Daher wehte also der Wind »Nein.«

»Es ist mein Ernst. Mein kleiner Bruder liegt dort hinten und hat versucht sich zu töten, John. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? So verzweifelt zu sein, dass du keine weitere Stunde erträgst?«

Am liebsten würde John einfach weglaufen vor diesem Gespräch, vor Mycrofts hässlichen Worten. »Ich… ich versteh nicht ganz. Langsam, bitte.«

»Wenn er nicht mit dir sein kann, ist er lieber ohne dich. Du wolltest ihn letzten Monat besuchen, oder? Und bist einfach nicht gekommen.« Mycroft rieb sich über das müde, aufgedunsene Gesicht. 

»Das ist doch übertrieben«, wehrte John ab. John hatte seinen Urlaub kurzfristig gecancelt, die Erinnerung an das letzte Treffen mit Sherlock lauerte noch zu lebhaft und erschreckend in seinem Hinterkopf. »Niemand außerhalb von Filmen und Romanen würde sich deshalb umbringen, auch wenn Sherlock eine ziemliche Dramaqueen ist.« Er seufzte. »Vielleicht… vielleicht war es ja ein Unfall. Er wollte sich sicher nicht selbst… Nein, das glaube ich einfach nicht.«

Mycroft betrachtete den Soldaten, der vor Kraft und Selbstvertrauen nur so strotzte. Beinahe verstand er, warum es ihm dort in Afghanistan gefiel. Was auch immer dort mit ihm geschah, es tat ihm offensichtlich gut. »Glaubst du, ein Genie wie er verwechselt die Dosis? Nein. Außerdem lag eine Zeichnung neben ihm, die du mal gemacht hast. Da seid ihr beide drauf.«

»Und? Das ist nicht mehr als ein Zufall.« John konnte das einfach nicht glauben, was Mycroft da sagte. Dass Sherlock wieder den Drogen zusprach, nun, das war schon glaubwürdiger.

»Das mit euch beiden soll einfach nicht sein, warum seid ihr bloß so stur und wollt das nicht einsehen?«

»Ich habe doch niemanden sonst.« Scham ließ John den Blick auf den Boden abwenden. »Wenn ich ihn zurücklasse… ist da niemand mehr. Er ist alles, was ich habe.«

»Ich verstehe«, erwiderte Mycroft, aber sein Ton machte klar, dass er sich einen Dreck darum scherte. »Sherlock ist nicht mehr in der Lage, zu entschieden, was das Beste für ihn ist, also muss ich das übernehmen. Ich war damals für ihn da. Ich werde wieder für ihn da sein.« Er sah John noch eindringlicher an. »Ich werde immer für ihn da sein. Er kann nicht anders, bei all seiner erstaunlich scharfen Beobachtungsgabe ist er nicht in der Lage, und wird es vielleicht nie sein, dich zu durchschauen. Er kann nicht unterscheiden, ob seine Schlussfolgerungen unabhängig und richtig sind, weil ihm die ganze Zeit die Hoffnung einflüstert, seine unerwiderten Gefühle mögen auf verdrehte, subtile, geheimnisvolle Weise durch deinen Ausdruck ihren Zwilling finden. Wir leben in einer konstruktivistischen Welt, John. Jeder erschafft sich seine eigene Realität,«, er seufzte, »und Wahrheit kann niemals absolut sein. Er kann nicht wissen, was du für ihn empfindest, egal wie viele Hinweise du ihm, beabsichtigt oder nicht, lieferst.«

»Ihr Holmes’s seid alle so schrecklich romantisch.« Ein dicker Kloß steckte ihm im Hals und er versuchte nicht einmal, die Worte zu verarbeiten. Es war zuviel, er wollte nichts als raus hier. »Ich geb ihm alles, was ich habe, wenn ich da bin. Wenn das nicht reicht, weiß ich nicht, was ich noch tun soll.«

»Liebst du ihn?«

»Keine Ahnung«, log John. Er verabscheute Feigheit in anderen, und er verabscheute sich dafür, auch jetzt feige zu sein. Die andere Antworte hätte ihm eine Verantwortung aufgeladen, die er einfach nicht tragen konnte, nicht tragen konnte.

»Das macht auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Es ist offensichtlich, denke ich. Er braucht jemanden, der stabil und verlässlich für ihn da ist und der ihm erlaubt, so zu sein, wie er nunmal ist, romantisch oder nicht.«

»Und das bin nicht ich«, schlussfolgerte John.

»Exakt.«

»Dieser andere Mann, dieser… mit dem er zusammen war… ist er es?«

Mycroft zuckte die Schultern. »Ich glaube nicht, dass Louis sich ein zweites Mal auf ihn einlässt, aber ich habe jemanden wie ihn im Sinn, ja.«

»Louis?«, spottete John. »Klingt wie ne Tunte.« 

Der ältere Holmes ignorierte ihn. »Also? Sind wie uns einig?«

John lehnte sich auf dem Sessel zurück. Er legte die Unterarme auf den Armstützen ab. Er war ganz ruhig, während er sich die Zeit nahm, kurz darüber nachzudenken. »Bist du dir ganz sicher, ich meine mehr als 100%, absolut vollkommen sicher, dass es das Beste für ihn ist, wenn ich ihn nie wieder sehe?«

»Ja.«

»Die Sache ist, Mycroft, ich bin es nicht. Ich will mit ihm reden und es von ihm hören, und wenn er mich darum bittet, dann werde ich das machen. Aber bei dir bin ich mir nie sicher, ob du seine Interessen oder doch nur deine verfolgst.«

Mycroft machte eine abrupte Bewegung, als wolle er auf ihn losgehen, hielt aber inne. Seine Stirn lag in Falten. »Verpiss dich. geh dich verabschieden und dann hab ab. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du dich viel zu gern in seiner Bewunderung sonnst. Geh schon, geh, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen.«

John erhob sich kühl. »Das ist das Problem Mycroft, es geht hier nicht darum, was du willst. Es geht darum, was Sherlock und ich wollen.«

Mycroft stand ebenfalls auf und zog sich das Jackett wieder an. »Gut. Ich setze auf deine Vernunft. Geh und sieh ihn dir an, und dann erinnere dich, wie er war, als du ihn kennengelernt hast. Triff dann deine Entscheidung.«

Sherlock drehte den Kopf zu ihm, als John das Zimmer betrat. Er lächelte schwach, aber er lächelte. Er sah zehn Jahre älter aus im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten, und gleichzeitig wirkte er klein und hilflos wie ein Kind. Nur das Lächeln war wie immer, frech, sogar ein klein bisschen selbstgefällig.

Mit der Wucht eines Eimers Eiswassers wurde ihm klar, wie blind er gewesen war. Wie arrogant. Er konnte die Jahre nicht mehr zählen, die er Sherlock jetzt schon hinhielt, ihm immer wieder Hoffnung machte, ohne sich je auf etwas Festes einzulassen. Die ganze Grausamkeit spiegelte sich wieder im abgekämpften Gesicht seines Freundes, den fast manisch funkelnden Augen, in der grauen, farblosen Haut. Er sah unbestreitbar verändert aus. Mit einem Mal verstand er, dass die Liebe, die ihn zu diesem Mann verband, so tief in seine Seele ging, dass sie bedrohlich war, und dass er aus ihr etwas Hässliches gemacht hatte, um sich der Bedrohung zu entledigen. Es machte ihm eine furchtbare Angst. Sein Leben lang hatte er darunter gelitten, dass andere ihn verletzten und hier stand er und sah jemandem im Gesicht, an dem er all das ausgelassen hatte, was ihn quälte. Es gab kein Loch groß genug, in das er all seinen Schmerz stopfen konnte, und in seiner Verzweiflung, nicht zu wissen, wohin er damit sollte, hatte er nur einen Ausweg gefunden: Jemand anderem weh zu tun.

»Hey«, sagte John leise. Er schluckte.

Sherlocks Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen, in dem Moment, als er begriff, dass das ein Abschied war. »John?«

Er trat näher, hielt aber sorgsamen Abstand. Im Zimmer roch es nach Krankheit und Tod, es war abscheulich. »Wie fühlst du dich?«

»Bist du extra deswegen hergeflogen? Es geht mir gut, John. Was ist mit dir?«

John kniete sich vor der Bett, so dass ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren. Von nahem sah er noch schlechter aus. Was, wenn Mycroft Recht hatte? »Warum hast du das getan?«, flüsterte er.

»Was denn?«, flüsterte Sherlock zurück.

»Eine Überdosis… Wolltest du…?«

»Als ob du das noch nie wolltest.«

John schloss die Augen. Die Muskeln in seiner Brust zogen sich vor Schmerz zusammen. »Warum?«

Sherlocks Blick wurde glasig. Seine Traurigkeit entzog dem Zimmer den Sauerstoff, John hatte das Gefühl, zu ersticken. »Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich dachte nur… ich war nicht ganz bei Sinnen.«

»Liegt es an mir?«, traute John sich zu fragen.

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. »Mycroft ist ein Idiot, er hat keine Ahnung, was in mir vorgeht.«

»Ich hab das Gefühl, ich hab auch keine Ahnung.« Wie konnte das passieren? Waren sie nicht zuallererst beste Freunde?

»Hey, hey John…« Sherlocks Stimme wurde kaum hörbar. »Wie lange kannst du bleiben?«

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. John musste eine Entscheidung treffen. »Du brauchst Hilfe.«

»Wie lange, John?«

»Schlaf jetzt.« John zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und fuhr Sherlock durch die Frisur. »Ich bin noch da, wenn du aufwachst, versprochen.«

##########

 

John brach sein Versprechen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics by:  
> ›She always takes it black‹, Gregory Alan Isakov


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the blue  
> and into the black  
> You pay for this,  
> but they give you that  
> And once you're gone,  
> you can't come back  
> When you're out of the blue  
> and into the black

In seinen Träumen hagelte es Bomben auf John hinunter. Der Boden vibrierte unter seinen Füßen, eine kaum zu ertragende Form von Unsicherheit, so wie der erste heftige Streit der Eltern, den man miterlebt, wenn man noch ein kleines Kind ist. Der leicht bitter-süßliche Geruch des C4-Sprengstoffs brannte in seiner Nase. Starr vor Angst. Rauch, und Schreie, und seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, und selbst das Aufwachen brachte keine Erleichterung.

Müde schälte John sich aus dem Laken. Sie schliefen zu viert in der behelfsmäßigen Baracke. Staub und Sand rieselten auf den Boden, als er die Decke bewegte, unter der er geschlafen hatte. Er stützte für einen Moment den Kopf in die Hände, eine vorübergehende Schwäche, die er sich gönnte, unsichtbar für die Anderen. Der kalte Schweiß auf seiner Haut wie eine Nacht verbracht in Krankheit, eine Kostprobe vom Tod. John kniff die Augen zusammen, presste die Lider aufeinander, bis Sterne in der Dunkelheit explodierten.

In all den Jahren hier hatte er die Angst doch nie verlernt. Im wachen Zustand nutzte er sie, im schlafenden benutzte sie ihn. So wie John das sah, war das ein fairer Handel.

Lautlos verließ er das Zimmer. Sein schwarzes Shirt spannte über den Oberarmmuskeln, klebte an seiner Haut und ließ ihn frösteln. Draußen war es still. und frisch. Weder Licht noch die Stimmen der Wachen waren zu vernehmen, die Dunkelheit komplex und real. John zündete sich eine Zigarette an und sah hinauf in den Himmel.

Es war eine bewölkte Nacht. Nach Tagen der Hitze hatte es sich wieder auf 10 Grad Celsius abgekühlt. Letzt Schwaden des Traumes verzogen sich zurück in die schwarzblaue Decke, die das Camp einhüllte.

Eine halbe Stunde später fand er sich - von einer aufreibenden Energie erfasst, die Alpträume oft hinterließ - einem Gebäude wieder, das den zentralen Punkt ihres Camps bildete. Zwei der zehn Computer waren angeschaltet, er setzte sich an einen, dessen schwarzer Bildschirm unheimliches Licht auf seine Züge warf.

Eine neue E-Mail wartete auf ihn.

 

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
09\. Oktober, 03:24 Uhr

Unten ist jemand Neues eingezogen, eine junge Frau. Der Gestank ihres gebrochenen Herzens verpestet die Luft im ganzen Haus, ich werd zusehen, dass ich sie wieder los werde.   
Ich weiß, du kommst nicht zurück. Ich weiß auch, dass du diese E-Mail liest und nicht antworten willst, weil du dir einredest, mir damit zu schaden. Dabei wissen wir beide, dass es nur um dich geht.  
So feige, John? 

 

John atmete tief aus und blickte auf das Wort feige. Es ärgerte ihn, dass ihn das Wort schwarz auf weiß nieder starrte als wisse es etwas, das es gar nicht zu wissen gab.

Er klickte sich durch seinen E-Mail Posteingang. Spam, Spam, noch mehr Spam, Amazon - die würden ihn noch im verwinkeltsten Eckchen der Welt aufspüren - Sherlock, Sherlock Sherlock. Der Detektiv wurde nicht müde, ihm zu schreiben. John kam es ganz so vor, als seien das E-Mail-Schreiben in einen Selbstzweck übergegangen, als ginge es ihm nur noch darum, einen Punkt zu beweisen. Vielleicht war es so. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch der Versuch, etwas festzuhalten, dass längst entschwunden war.

Manchmal schrieb er von Fällen oder erzählte von Mycroft, oder berichtete ihm von seiner neuen Datenbank, die er über Parfüm angelegt hatte. Manchmal brachte er John zum Lachen, manchmal drückte John auf Antworten und formulierte ein Wort, eine Zeile, die er jedoch nie abschickte. Sherlock Holmes sollte inzwischen eine Erinnerung aus der Vergangenheit sein, wie ein Teddybär, den man als Kind furchtbar gern hat, und dann wird man 13 und meint, man ist fast erwachsen, und das, was einem einst so lieb war, liegt nun vergessen in einer dunklen Ecke und verkümmert. 

######

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
30\. Juni, 21:11 Uhr

Gott, John, Mycroft wird heiraten. Ich habe alles erdenkliche versucht, mich zu drücken, aber er und auch Mutter zwingen mich mit unlauteren Mittel. Ich will nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber sei dir sicher, schön ist es nicht.   
Es ist keine Liebesheirat. Es geht Mycroft um Einfluss und um nichts anderes, und alle wissen es. Trotzdem spielen sie mit und tun so, als wäre mein Bruder furchtbar verliebt.   
Er weiß doch nicht mal, was das ist.   
Weißt du es?

#########

Was würde Sherlock wohl davon halten, mit einem Teddy verglichen zu werden? 

########

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
01\. Oktober, 00:44 Uhr

Ich hab ein paar interessante Artikel aus dem British Journal For Medicine gesammelt in den letzten Monaten. Sie könnten von Interesse für dich sein. Sie sind nach Fachbereich und Aktualität sortiert, so wie du es magst.  
Hör zu, John, lass uns vernünftig reden, okay? Tut mir leid, dass wir soviel gestritten haben. Es geht mir jetzt besser. Kannst du nicht für ein paar Tage herfliegen? 

#########

Nächte vor dem PC, manchmal rauchend, immer schweigend, den Worten folgend wie einem Glühwürmchen, dass in der Nacht das einzige Versprechen auf eine heile Welt ist.

########

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
23\. November, 12:34 Uhr

Oh dieser Fall, John, dieser Fall… Der Beste, den ich je hatte.   
Warte, ich fange von vorne an. Vor einer Woche klopfte ein Mann an meine Tür, (…)

#########

Es spielt keine Rolle, dachte John mürrisch, es ist besser so, was, wenn alles schief geht und ich nicht wiederkomme, oder was, wenn alles gut geht, und ich wieder nach London komme?   
An guten Tagen dachte John, dass es ihm reichte, wie lebendig sein Freund in seinen Träumen war, in den Stunden vor dem Schlaf, wo seine Gedanken sich in schwarzen Locken verfingen.

########

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
18\. Dezember, 09:01Uhr

Nur fürs Protokoll:  
However far away…  
Ich entsorge jetzt den Eierpunsch, der macht mich so sentimental. Ich will nicht sentimental sein. Ohne dich will ich gar nicht sein.

########

Es war merkwürdig, wieder englischen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Über Weihnachten besuchte John seine Schwester Harry, die seit kurzem zum zweiten Mal von Clara getrennt war. Die Scheidung war eingereicht, die Freundschaft von Clara und John zerrüttet. Harry trank, John versuchte, nicht allzu angeekelt auszusehen.

»Danke, Angela.« 

Sie saßen zu viert in der kleinen, schäbigen Wohnung seiner Schwester. Angela, ehemals Mrs Watson, hatte einen neuen Mann an ihrer Seite. Er war klein, glatzköpfig, und irgendwie schmierig. John sehnte sich so sehr in die Baker Street, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde jemand sein Herz durch einen Strohhalm saugen. Er meinte, fast spüren zu können, wie nur ein paar Hundert Kilometer von ihm entfernt all das auf ihn wartete, dem er entsagt hatte, aus einem Grund, den er immer öfter vergaß, je länger die Abstinenz andauerte. 

Eddy, Angelas neuer Freund, nahm die Tasse dankbar entgegen und schlürfte den Kaffee geräuschintensiv und umständlich.

Harrys Hand zitterte, als sie die Kuchengabel in die Hand nahm. John holte tief Luft und stieß sie langsam wieder aus. Er blieb still, antwortete nur, wenn er gefragt wurde.   
Er fragte sich, ob er auch so enden würde. Ob er dieses Ende vielleicht schon lebte.

#######

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
01\. Januar, 02:39

30 Tote in der letzten Nacht. Mycroft sagt, du bist nicht darunter. Manchmal wüsche ich mir, du wärst es, vielleicht kann ich dich dann so hassen, wie du es verdienst.  
Ich würd ja sagen, fahr zur Hölle, aber ich will dich nie wieder sehen.

#######

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
01\. Januar, 16:07

Die letzte Nachricht kannst du ignorieren, ich reagiere wirklich nicht gut auf Alkohol. Weißt du noch, als du mich in dem Irish Pub gefunden hast? Gestern war ich ungefähr auf dem gleichen Pegel… Nie wieder, ich schwöre es. Ich geh wieder schlafen. Versuch, nicht zu sterben. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied macht, für dich zumindest.

 

#########

John zog ein viertes Mal an dem Joint. Er atmete tief aus und rutschte noch tiefer, spreizte die Beine, damit Lara genug Platz für ihre Schultern hatte. Die junge Frau umschloss die Spitze mit seinen Lippen und saugte. John stöhnte, gab den Joint an seinen Kumpel weiter, dessen schiefes, glückseliges Gesicht ihn zum Kichern brachte. Er hatte krumme, gelbe Zähne, durchsichtig wie Weingummi.

Während Lara sich an ihm zu schaffen machte, griff John mit der linken Hand in seine Jackentasche. Die P226 lag schwer in seiner Hand. Er zog sie, sein Zeigefinger spielte mit der Abzugsfeder. Sie gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl. Er lud sie, entlud sie, lud sie wieder. Wie lebendig sein Körper wurde, wie egal ihm in diesem Zustand der Erregung alles war. Entladen, laden. Darum ging es im Grunde, oder nicht? Er betrachtete seine Finger, als fiele ihm zum ersten Mal auf, dass er welche hatte. Er steckte sie gern in Fleisch, manchmal in krankes, manchmal in erregtes, und manchmal, wenn er nachts mit Lara schlief, fühlte er ihren Puls in ihrer Vagina. 

»Hey Johnny.« Faul hob John den Blick. Sarah hatte viele Jahre in einem Militärkrankenhaus gearbeitet und war erst halb so lange in Afghanistan wie er. Sie trank das Bier wie Wasser. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er mehr Respekt vor ihr als er zeigte. Die Frau war geradezu mörderisch abgeklärt. »Hol sie endlich auf deinen Schoß, ich hab keinen Bock, ruinierte Knie zu behandeln.«

»Ach leck mich doch.« 

Sarah lachte. »Weißte, ich mag dich John, aber nur, wenn du nicht bekifft bist.« 

Er hob die Waffe und tat, als würde er auf sie schießen. Wie lächerlich das alles war, diese Machtspiele, sich gegenseitig zu belügen, man sei unbesiegbar, dabei fickte, soff und rauchte er nur deshalb, weil er jede Sekunde besiegt werden könnte. Er konnte nur nicht ständig darüber nachdenken, denn ansonsten wäre er einfach in das nächste Flugzeug gestiegen und desertiert. Zu Beginn seiner Dienstzeit im Ausland war er in sicheren Häusern untergebracht gewesen, pflegte die Verletzten, ohne sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Doch hier brauchte man ihn dringender, und diesem Ruf nicht zu folgen, kam einer unverzeihlichen Verweigerung gleich. John hätte nein sagen können, sagte aber ja. Die Geschichte seines Lebens.

Lara stoppte, keuchte, wischte sich über den Mund. »Ich… ich brauch ne Pause. Mein Kiefer tut weh.«

John sicherte die Waffe und schob sie in den Halsausschnitt seines Unterhemdes. »Komm schon«, murmelte er ihr zu, als er aufstand. »Knie dich hier drauf. Ne, nicht so, mitm Rückn zu mir.«  
Sie standen beide mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, mit dem Raum im Rücken, schwitzten und stöhnten für ein paar angstfreie Minuten. Er schob ihn ihr rein, raus, und spürte es kaum. Es war toll, ja wirklich, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Er dachte an Sherlocks blasse Haut und wie für ein paar Sekunden rote Abdrücke an ihr haften geblieben waren, wenn er fest genug zupackte. 

Die Waffe rutschte an ihm herunter und John ließ sie liegen, wo sie war, das erwärmte Metall klebte an seiner Haut.

Er dachte an Sherlocks dunkle Locken auf dem weißen Laken. An sein Lachen. Daran, wie er neben ihm im Bad stand und sich die Zähne putzte. Schlafhosen, die ihm zu groß waren, und die bis auf seine nackten Füße hingen. 

John ejakulierte in die Frau, dessen Hüften er gepackt hatte. Er wischte sich über die feuchten Augen, bevor es jemand sah.

Es gab keinen Ersatz für das, was er verloren hatte, und es gab keine Droge, die ihn vergessen lassen konnte, wie es sich anfühlte, in jemandem begraben zu sein, neben dem man eines Tages begraben liegen wollte. Es gab keinen Ausweg aus seiner Situation, und jeder Gedanken an die Illusion absoluter Sicherheit, die er empfunden hatte, wenn der Durst ihn nachts um vier geweckt und aus dem Bett getrieben hatte und er seinen Gefährten auf der anderen Seite des Bettes liegen sah, wurde begleitet von den Erinnerungen an die endlosen Streitereien, an die Schuldgefühle, zu kommen und zu gehen, wie es ihm beliebte. 

Irgendwann, sagte sich John. Irgendwann, wenn wir soweit sind. Wenn das Timing stimmt. Wenn ich den Krieg überlebe. 

Er wischte sich halbherzig mit seinem Unterhemd sauber, dass er ausgezogen hatte. Achtlos ließ er es fallen und steckte die P226 zurück in seine Jacke. Nackt, wie er war, durchquerte er den Raum, um seine Zigaretten zu suchen, die noch in seiner Hosentasche waren. Er wusste, Sarahs Blick verfolgte das Spiel seiner Muskeln, die Tätowierung auf dem Rücken und dem Unterarm, die Narben, die seinen Körper seit der Kindheit zierten.

Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und inhalierte den Rauch. Sein Glied hing schwer zwischen seinen Beinen.

»Hast du es schonmal mit nem Mann getrieben?«, fragte Sarah plötzlich. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar rutschte aus dem Pferdeschwanz und hing ihr ins Gesicht. Sie strich es zur Seite. 

John zögerte. Sarah wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und reichte ihm ein kaltes Bier. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich auf eine Art entblößt, die nichts mit Kleidung zu tun hatte. »Warum fragst du mich das?« Er nahm das Bier entgegen. Es schmeckte ihm nicht, aber er nahm noch einen zweiten, tiefen Schluck, nur um sich zu beweisen, wie immun er inzwischen gegenüber Neigungen war.

»Du erzählst nie was über dich.« Sie zeigte vorwurfsvoll mit dem Bier auf ihn. »Du gibst nie an, wieviele Frauen du schon auf welche Art auch immer gebumst hast. Ich dachte… Ich dachte, das liegt vielleicht daran, dass du es lieber mit Männern treibst.«

John aschte auf den Boden. »Ich bin kein Homo, hör mit dem Scheiß auf, du bist ja völlig besoffen.«

##########

Von: Sherlock Holmes  
An: John Watson  
23\. Juli, 23:57

John,  
ich fange diese Mail nicht zum ersten Mal an, aber heute ist das erste Mal, dass ich sie tatsächlich abschicken werde.   
Ich habe nie viel von deiner Fähigkeit zur Beobachtung gehalten, und das obwohl du in meinen Augen unsere Artgenossen mehr als in den Schatten stellst. Trotzdem - dir ist klar, worauf das hinausläuft, und was ich längst hätte tun sollen.  
Vor drei Monaten hat mich jemand beauftragt, seinen Vater zu suchen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Vater ermordet wurde, wir haben den Täter zusammen gefunden und gestellt. Das heißt, eigentlich hab ich die Lösung gefunden, aber er war überraschend hilfreich. Er ist es immer noch. Er ist blond, wie du, aber sonst habt ihr nicht viel gemeinsam. Er hat noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt. Und er läuft in Paraden mit und so, naja.  
Er wohnt jetzt hier. Wir sind Freunde, denke ich, ich hatte vergessen, wie das ist. Einen Freund zu haben, der tatsächlich antwortet.   
Ich hab mit ihm über dich geredet, und er sagte, ich solle zu dir so ehrlich sein wie zu ihm. Nicht einmal davon lässt er sich abschrecken, und viel schlimmer noch, ich denke, er versteht mich. Also befolge seinen Rat und bin ehrlich.   
Nach all den Worten in den letzten Jahren gibt es nur noch drei, die ich sagen will. Und zum ersten Mal ist es nicht ›ich liebe dich‹.  
Machs gut, John.

###########

»Watson, alles okay?«

John starrte auf die Verbrennungen dritten Grades. Mit einem Mal hatte er vergessen, wie man operiert. Er hatte es einfach vergessen. »Ich… ich kann das nicht. Sarah, übernimmst du bitte?«

John trat vom OP-Tisch zurück und drückte seine zitternden Hände an die Brust. Die anderen starrten ihn an, einige erschrocken, andere verwirrt. Der Boden bröckelte unter ihm, obwohl er völlig starr war, Dunkelheit überzog sein Dasein, obwohl das helle Licht der OP-Lampe einen Schatten mit seinen Umrissen warf. Eingesperrt in diesen Schatten, immer auf der anderen Seite des Lichts, ließ John eine Tür zufallen. 

#########

Er war nie richtig geistig anwesend. Er antwortete, wenn er gefragt wurde, und er tat seine Arbeit mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung seiner Kollegen. Trotz der rauen Arbeitsatmosphäre waren alle sanft zu ihm. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, was den Wandel im Charakter bewirkt hatte, niemand erfuhr, was dem Doktor Watson widerfahren war. 

Es gab Spekulationen. Es sei eine Frau im Spiel, mutmaßten einige. Andere wiederum tippten darauf, der gute Doktor hätte Erschütterndes gesehen, wie sie alle, nur reagiere er aufgrund seines Berufstandes sensibler darauf. Manche meinten, er habe schlicht den Verstand verloren.

Auf eine Art und Weise trafen alle Erklärungsansätze ins Ziel. Er hätte sich anvertrauen können, Gelegenheiten gab es reichlich, aber er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Er war es gewesen, der den Bruch vollzogen hatte. Sherlock hatte nicht mehr getan, als seine Entscheidung akzeptiert. 

Manchmal, wenn es besonders schlimm war, saß John vor einem der Computer und aktualisierte sein E-Mail-Programm. Wieder und wieder, alle fünf Sekunden. Oh, er bekam noch Nachrichten, alle paar Wochen von seiner Schwester, und Amazon, die ihm die neue Staffel von Game Of Thrones verkaufen wollten. Doch von Sherlock Holmes war keine dabei. John starrte auf den Bildschirm. Die Mutlosigkeit hatte ihn so fest im Griff, dass er sich in Stunden nicht einmal rührte, außer, um auf ›Aktualisieren‹ zu klicken.

Dann wiederum gab es sehr aktive Zeiten. Er googelte Sherlocks Aktivität in London, und machte ausfindig, welche Fälle er löste. Der Detektiv erregte einiges Aufsehen in seinem Heimatland, und treu an seiner Seite stand sein Gefährte Arthur. John fand, er hatte das Aussehen eines treudummen Hundes. Das Bild, dass er von den beiden fand, war vor der Haustür der Baker Street gemacht worden und bebilderte einen Artikel über einen ihrer neueren Fälle. ›Der Detektiv und sein Blogger‹, pff, natürlich, jeder Depp konnte heutzutage einen Blog schreiben. John hatte Nächte damit verbracht, ihn zu lesen, und er fand, der Golden Retriever, wie er diesen Arthur im Stillen nannte, hatte soviel Talent zu schreiben wie jeder andere Durchschnittsbürger.

Dann las er einen Absatz, etwa ein Jahr alt, der ihm das Blut gefrieren ließ.

 

Sherlock hat ein paar merkwürdige Angewohnheiten, dem regelmäßigen Leser habe ich mehr als einmal davon berichtet, wie er seinen Alltag durch Tätigkeiten bestimmen lässt, die mich allzu oft an seinem Verstand zweifeln lassen. Heute morgen finde ich ihn lesend auf der Couch. Er hört Musik, die ich eher einem 15jährigen amerikanischen Teenager zutrauen würde und liest, kein Scherz, ›Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch‹. Ich glaube, mir stand vor Überraschung der Mund offen.  
Das Buch hat einen versengten Buchrücken und riecht verkohlt. Ich frage ihn, was damit passiert ist, und er wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu und sagt, es gehörte einem Freund. Welcher Freund, frage ich, denn inzwischen bin ich mit seinem Bekanntenkreis vertraut. Er antworte mir nicht, aber sein Finger streicht in einer Weise über das bedruckte Papier, als könne er nicht anders. Sein Blick geht ins Leere. Ich sehe ihm an, dass er nicht darüber sprechen möchte, und will mich schon zurückziehen, doch dann sagt er: Er war ein guter Freund, bis ich nach London kam. Das Buch gehörte ihm, und es erinnert mich an seine beste Eigenschaft. Und welche?, frage ich. Sherlock setzt sich aufrecht hin und sagt: Er besaß eine Sanftheit, die nicht von einem konflikt- und gewaltfreien Umfeld stammte, sondern die aus deren Übermaß entstanden war.*  
Was ist mit ihm passiert?, will ich wissen. Er antwortet: Afghanistan.  
Bei allen Fähigkeiten, die Sherlock Holmes besitzt und von denen durch seine erstaunliche Arbeit alle Welt weiß, so rühmt man doch nie seine Art und Weise, sich eloquent auszudrücken. Ich erwähne diese Szene vom heutigen Morgen, weil ich selten jemanden so habe sprechen hören, der einen analytischen Verstand wie Sherlock hat.

 

 

Es ging so weiter. Einträge über ihre Fälle wechselten sehr persönliche Einträgen ab, nie schmutzig oder so, aber oft Einblicke in ihre Privatsphäre gewährend. 

Es tat weh, Worte über sich geschrieben zu sehen, als sei er tot. Es tat weh zu wissen, wie Sherlock über ihn dachte, es tat weh, dass es einen Menschen gab, der ihn für etwas bewunderte, für das er sich heimlich schämte. Es tat weh, geliebt worden und aufgegeben worden zu sein.

(*angelehnt an Snow & Dirty Rain von Richard Siken)

#########

Nach der Trauer kam die Akzeptanz und auf sie folgte die Befreiung. All die lästigen Gefühle quälten ihn nicht länge. Von einen Tag auf den anderen hatte er beschlossen, dass es nun mit der Trauer vorbei war. John fing eine Scharfschützenausbildung an, die er nicht beendete. Er fühlte sich sorglos und war mit den Gedanken das erste Mal seit Jahren im Hier und Jetzt und nicht in England. Die Zukunft? Interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Er lebte von Tag zu Tag und mit höchster emotionaler Genügsamkeit. Seine Kapitulation erlebte er als Befreiung. Gerade so als hätte er eine lebensbedrohliche Krankheit fast unbeschadet überstanden, schlug seine Laune von Monaten der Depression in überbordende Fröhlichkeit um. Energiegeladen organisierte er sein Lazarett um und half an einem Tag der Woche in einem Krankenhaus in Kabul aus. Er arbeitete bis zur Erschöpfung, Tag für Tag, und bald darauf wurde er zum Captain befördert. Seine Finger strichen über das schmale Abzeichen, das die Farbe des afghanischen Sandes hatte. Er fühlte nichts, wie schon zu anderen Zeiten in seinem Leben. Doch dieses Mal umarmte er die Leere dankbar und hieß sie willkommen. 

Sein neuer Lebensmut brachte auffallende Veränderungen mit sich. An einem Aprilwochenende geriet er eher zufällig in ein Feuergefecht und entkam dem brennenden Lagerhaus, in dem er Zigaretten gekauft hatte, mit einem Streifschuss und einer leichten Rauchvergiftung. Ein paar Tage später kehrte er in das Gebäude zurück, gerade so, als folge er einem stummen Ruf, zu leise, um bis ins Bewusstsein vorzudringen.

Eine tiefe Sehnsucht durchfuhr ihn beim Anblick der eingestürzten Dachbalken. Der Teil der Lagerhalle, der noch stand, war rauchgeschwärzt. Die tanzenden Flammen hatten wunderschöne Muster in den Stein gemalt, Spiralen und Muster, die John an Schnee erinnerten, der sich mit Straßendreck vermischt. Manche Stellen waren rund und grau, und Teile der Wände sahen aus, als hätte ein Kind mit tauben Fingern auf der Asche Totenköpfe gemalt. 

In den nächsten Woche kehrte John immer wieder zurück, selbst, als die ANP, die afghanische Nationalpolizei, das einsturzgefährdete Gebäude absperren ließ. Etwas an dem Chaos aus schwarzem Stein und Staub zog ihn immer wieder an, und er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. Am Liebsten setzte er sich auf einen Stein, der etwas außerhalb aus dem Boden ragte. Die Kulisse baute sich in ruinöser Schönheit vor ihm auf, die untergehende Sonne dumpf dahinter, weil der Sand in den höheren Luftschichten wie ein sehr feines Fliegengitter das Licht filterte. Der Anblick machte ihn nicht traurig, nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Er erfüllte ihn mit neuer Hoffnung.

Mit stiller Faszination verbrachte er ganze Nächste vor dem Computer und sah sich reißerische Dokumentationen über Katastrophen an. Fukushima, Hiroshima, Eiszeit, Kreuzzüge - ganz egal was, Hauptsache es war schrecklich. Er bekam nicht genug von dem Elend und sog es in sich auf, wohin, das wusste er nicht, denn in ihm war gar nichts. 

Der Streifschuss verheilte ohne Komplikationen. Fleisch schloss sich um das Loch, das in seinen Körper gerissen worden da. Die Stelle würde immer empfindlich sein, und sie würde niemals ganz verheilen, aber es ließ sich damit leben. John verbrachte die freigestellte Zeit gern außerhalb des Lagers, erkundete die Gegend auf eigene Faust und Gefahr. 

Wie wunderschön dieses Land war, dachte er im Stillen, als er eines freien Abends auf einem Hügel Halt machte. Sand, und trockenes Gras, mit Sand gefüllte Säcke, die überall herumlagen. Leere metallische Hülsen, Reste eines ausgebrannten Autos, in dem Pflanzen wuchsen, die eine grünere Farbe hatten als alles um sie herum. Die Natur zeigte sich stärker als der Mensch und holte sich zu gegebener Zeit alles zurück, so empfand John den Anblick. Insekten zu seinen Füßen, die winzige Graben durch den Sand furchten. Leben im Großen und Kleinen, und der Tod existierte nebenan. Bergketten türmten sich in der Ferne auf, und dünne, schwache Gräser arbeiteten sich hier und dort durch die Erde hervor. Einmal passierte er einen halb gesprengten Schützengraben. Er kniete sich hin und steckte seine Gedanken tief in den Boden hinein. 

Mit den Monaten, die ins Land zogen, normalisierten sich seine Launen. Die meiste Zeit dachte er nicht einmal an das verlorene Herz, und wenn es doch einmal vorkam, zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln und dachte an etwas anderes. Vorbei, das war sein Mantra. Vorbei. Lass los, John. 

Bald wurde John klar, dass er bereits acht Jahre in Afghanistan diente. Die politische Situation deutete nicht an, dass Afghanistan bald keine militärische Hilfe von der NATO brauchte. 700 Militärstützpunkte beherbergte der Staat und so vergaß John mehr und mehr, dass eine Welt, ein Leben in Frieden jenseits der Grenzen existierte. Selbst seinen Urlaub verbrachte er hier, nur selten flog er nach England, um bei Harry zu sein. Sie hatte ihr Leben nicht im Griff, und auch wenn er ihr in privaten Belangen in nichts nachstand, hatte er zumindest im Beruflichen Erfreulicheres zu berichten. 

Immer öfter begleitete er im Urlaub einen seiner Freunde. Innerhalb seiner Einheit gab es eine Truppe von fünf Leuten, mit denen er beinahe seine gesamte Zeit verbrachte. Abends saßen sie beieinander, lachten, tranken Bier und Whisky, manchmal bis sie sich übergaben, erzählten sich eine schwachsinnige Geschichte nach der anderen und entkamen so dem stressigen Knochenjob. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine nennenswerte Familie, die in England auf sie wartete, nur geschiedene Eltern und zerbrochene Beziehungen.

»Doch, Alter, das kannste mir ruhig glauben. Sie hatte solche Dinger!« Er deutete mit den Händen über seinem Brustkorb die Größe an und lachte. Aus der Nähe fiel John auf, dass selbst in seinen Lachfältchen kleine Sandkörnchen steckten. Der verfickte Sand war einfach überall. 

»Was ist mir dir, John?«

John scharrte mit den Füßen im Sand. »Was soll mit mir sein?«

»Du kannst dich nicht immer nur an unseren Stories aufgeilen, los, wir wollen auch was hören!« Einer zog aufreizend die Augenbrauen hoch, wie um ihn herauszufordern.

John fühlte einen seltsamen Anflug von Mut. Er könnte lügen, einfach was erfinden, aber das warme Bier und die vertrauten Gesichter machten ihn leichtsinnig. »Es gibt- gab, man, ich werd das wohl nie richtig kapieren, also…«, er lachte nervös, »Es gab da eigentlich nur einen Menschen.« Im Hintergrund dudelte das Radio einen Rocksong nach dem anderen ab. Sonst waren keine Geräusche zu hören, als seien sie ganz allein auf der Welt. »Diese Person ging mit mir zur Schule und man, hatte ich zuerst eine Abneigung gegen ihre Avancen. Vermögend, klug, gutaussehend, all das, was ich nicht war…« John hielt inne. Lächeln kostete ihn Kraft. »Seltsame Augen, so ein graublau, eigentlich gruselig, wie farblos dieser Ausdruck war. Man bekam das Gefühl, jemandem gegenüberzustehen, der blank war wie ein Blatt Papier. Ich hab mich total geirrt, ich hatte viele Jahre Zeit, zu beobachten, wie mir jedes nur erdenkliche Gefühl durch diesen graublauen Filter entgegen blickt.«

»Ein richtiger Poet, unser John«, bemerkte Sarah und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. »Das wird doch ne traurige Geschichte, ich seh es schon kommen.«

»Was ist passiert?«, fragte einer der jungen Männer.

John zuckte mit den Schultern, trank, und sprach das Erste aus, was ihm in den Sinn kam. »Ich hatte Angst. Ich hab nicht an die Liebe geglaubt, ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass es hält. Ich wollte mir den Kummer einer Trennung ersparen.« John gab das Lächeln auf und starrte auf die Spitze seines rechten Stiefeln. »Aber diese Augen… Sie haben mich schon lange penetriert bevor wir das erste Mal… Ich spüre immer noch das Stolpern, wenn ein Blick länger dauerte, als er sollte. Welche Angst ich hatte, zuzugeben, dass…«, er holte tief Luft und starrte weiter unverwandt nach unten, »Selbst jetzt…«

Eine schwere Hand landete auf seiner Schulter. »John, Kumpel«, lallte die leicht betrunkene Stimme an seinem Ohr und er hob den Blick trotz der Verletzlichkeit darin, von der er wusste, dass man sie ihm ansah. »Trink! Du hast geliebt und gekämpft und verloren und das, mein Freund, das macht dich zum Mann!«

In das undeutliche, aber zustimmende Gemurmel mischte sich Sarahs Blick. John hielt ihn. Sie wusste es, vielleicht wussten die anderen es auch, ohne dass sie es offen ansprachen. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter erdete ihn, und wie er Schönheit in zerstörter Architektur und Landschaft fand, sah er auch die wilde und zerbrochene Schönheit in der Geschichte einer kaputten Beziehung. 

##########

Die erste Bombe weckte ihn. Er saß sofort im Bett, tastete mit der Hand nach der Waffe neben seinem Kopfkissen. Der zweite und dritte Einschlag kamen kurz hintereinander. Die Erde zitterte unter seinen Füßen. John hockte sich neben das Bett und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Kurzes, schnelles, hartes Paschtunisch vor dem Zelt. Der vierte Einschlag eröffnete eine Salve aus Erschütterungen. Chaos, Staub, gebrüllte Befehle, Geschützfeuer. John hielt sich den Arm vor Nase und Augen. Er konnte nichts sehen, aber er nahm Bewegung wahr. Jemand riss an seinem Arm, er wehrte sich, dann kam ein weiterer Einschlag. 

Dunkelheit.

.

.

.

Trockener Mund. Schmerzen in den Füßen und Knien, so heftig, dass er aufstöhnen wollte, nur dass es eher wir ein trockenes Krächzen klang. Er öffnete die Augen. Augenbinde. Nichts als grau. Sie ließ sich nicht abnehmen, sie saß so fest, dass er sie nicht einmal hoch oder runter schieben konnte. Er tastete erst sein Gesicht ab, dann den Boden ab, auf dem er lag. Sand, was sonst. Es fühlte sich nicht an, als sei er unter freiem Himmel. Seine Hände, konnte er sie frei- nein, da war ein Strick. Und ein Pfahl oder sowas, massiv, definitiv massiver als ein Stuhlbein. Es war kalt.

Auch wenn sein Name nicht Sherlock Holmes war, begriff John in Sekundenschnelle, wo er sich befand.

Gefangenschaft.

Er nahm sich fünf Atemzüge Zeit, die Panik zu kontrollieren. »سلام؟ آیا کسی وجود دارد؟«, fragte er auf persisch, doch entweder war er allein oder jemand wollte ihn das glauben machen. Nichts regte sich. Angestrengt hört er in den Raum hinein. »سلام، اسم من جان است« Er nannte seinen Namen. Wieder bekam er keine Antwort, aber der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme verriet ihm, dass es ein kleiner Raum war, vermutlich nicht sehr hoch. Definitiv nicht draußen.

In den folgenden Minuten fand er heraus, dass er Stiefel trug, die nicht zugebunden waren, und deren Schnürsenkel jemand entfernt hatte. Er trug Boxershorts und eine dünne Hose, vermutlich seine Schlafbekleidung. In seinen Haaren befanden sich Sand und Tropfen einer öligen Flüssigkeit, die nach Motoröl stank. Womöglich hatte man ihm in einem Fahrzeug hierher transportiert.

John lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Pfahl und versuchte, den Durst zu vergessen und seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Er konnte sich etwas um einen Durchmesser von einem Meter um den Pfahl herum bewegen. Er hatte versucht, den Holzpflock auszugraben, doch er war in Stein gegossen worden.

Das war selten in Afghanistan und kam ihm merkwürdig vor. Meistens musste man das Lager schnell verlassen, und da lohnte es sich nicht, soviel Aufwand zu betreiben. Es roch zudem seltsam, fast dunstig und abgestanden. Er kam nicht weiter, was seine Umgebung betraf.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Jemand schüttete ihm Wasser über den Kopf, und er wachte auf, rieb sich mit den Unterarm über das Gesicht. 

»از آنجا که یکی از بازماندگان است«, sagte eine Stimme. Eine andere brummte eine Antwort, die John nicht verstand. Er hatte das Wort ›überleben‹ verstanden und in seiner Position gab das Grund zur Hoffnung.

Die beiden Männerstimmen lachten über etwas, das John nicht verstanden hatte. Einer beugte sich über ihn und John zog die Schultern ein, aber ihm wurde nur die Augenbinde abgenommen.

Zwei Männer, beide in schwarzer Kampfausrüstung. Einer trug eine Kalashnikov über der Schulter. Er war älter als der andere, vielleicht um die 30. Er sah kaum mehr als braune Augen und eine Nase, den Rest verdeckte schwarzer Stoff. Taliban möglicherweise, aber John war sich nicht sicher. Der andere war jünger, kaum älter als 20. Sein Gesicht war vollständig zu sehen. Er war sehr schön, dunkle, feurige Augen und geschwungene Lippen. Kein Bart, auch eine Seltenheit. 

Er befand sich in einem zurechtgezimmerten Kellergewölbe. Nackter Stein auf der linken Seite, was ihm verriet, dass sich sich in einem Gebirgszug versteckt hielten. Dann glitt sein Blick nach rechts, während die Männer sich unterhielten, zu schnell, als das John mehr als ein paar einzelne Wörter verstand.

Soldaten. Zwei der bewusstlosen Männer am Boden kannte er nicht, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass er ihre Gesicht nicht vollständig sehen konnte. Der dritte Mann war sehr groß und rothaarig, und damit handelte es sich wahrscheinlich um Will, einem jungen Offizier aus gutem Hause. Auf den ersten Blick schien er nur leichte Schrammen am Unterarm zu haben. Er trug Hose und ein T-Shirt, vermutlich war auch er von dem Anschlag geweckt worden.

Der junge Mann verschwand aus seinen Augenwinkeln und John wandte den beiden Männern seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. An der niedrigen Decke baumelten zwei einfache Glühbirnen, doch sie reichten nicht bis in den Teil des Kellers hinein, in den der Mann verschwunden war. Auch die Decke bestand aus massivem Stein, der mit Holzbalken beflockt war. 

Er kam mit einem Eimer Wasser zurück. Johns Puls ging mit ihm durch, als der junge Mann näher kam, aber er hielt ihm nur den Eimer an die Lippen, während der andere an Johns Seite trat und den Strick überprüfte.

Er trank hastig und scherte sich nicht darum, das Wasser ihm übers Kinn lief.

Danach fesselten sie die drei bewusstlosen Männer und ließen ihn allein.

Eine der beiden Glühbirnen flackerte, dann ging sie aus. John sah dabei zu.

 

###########

Es klingelte beharrlich an der Tür.

»Du gehst«, knurrte Sherlock und steckte den Kopf unter das Kissen.

»Wieso ich? Du gehst!« Arthur drehte sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke enger um die Schultern. 

»Du gehst, und dann machst du gleich Frühstück. Heute nur einen Toast, okay, du machst immer viel zu viel.«

»Leck mich doch«, brummte Arthur und schälte sich wiederwillig aus dem Federbett. Die Augen nur zur Hälfte geöffnet, schlurfte er zur Haustür und ließ die Schlafzimmertür offen, damit Sherlock auch was von ihrem frühen Besucher hatte.

»Mycroft«, grüßte Arthur und gähnte herzhaft. »Ist mir ein Vergnügen.«

»Ja ja, spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, ich muss mit Sherlock reden.«

Arthur rieb sich über die Augen. Er blinzelte. »Du siehst angespannt aus.«

Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf und betrat die Wohnung. »Liegt er noch im Bett?«

Wie aufs Stichwort erschien Sherlock im Rahmen der Schlafzimmertür, nackt und in ein Bettlaken gewickelt. Er ließ sich tief seufzend auf einen Sessel fallen, und zuckte nicht einmal, als Arthur sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und sich mit dem Rücken anlehnte.

»Was willst du?«, fragte Sherlock seinen Bruder, noch immer nicht richtig wach. »Ich wollte den Tag eigentlich damit beginnen, es meinen Freund und Blogger auf allen Vieren zu besorgen, also wenn du so nett wärst und es kurz machst…?«

Arthur lächelte zufrieden, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Sherlock umschloss mit einer kaum merklichen Geste seinen Ellenbogen.

Mycroft Holmes betrachtete seinen Bruder. Groß und gesund, volle Wangen und muskulöse Schultern. Das gesunde und regelmäßige Essen, mit dem Arthur ihn versorgte, zeigte sich auch in der Farbe seiner Haut. Kein Alkohol, keine Zigaretten, keine Drogen. Sherlock sah aus wie das blühende Leben.

In seiner Aktentasche brannte die Akte mit den aktuellen Vorkommnissen in Afghanistan. Cpt. John Watson, vermisst. Aufenthaltsort unbekannt. 22 Tote. 7 weitere Personen vermisst. Manisch-depressive Episoden in den letzten 2 Jahren, weitestgehend unbehandelt. Keinen Hinweis darauf, ob er noch am Leben war.

Sherlock zog eine Braue hoch. »Also?«

Mycroft zögerte.

Sherlock wurde ernst, als dämmerte ihm, dass es ihm das bevorstand, das er am meisten fürchtete. Er verkrampfte sich augenblicklich. »Ist er tot?«, fragte er sachlich.

»Nein«, antwortete Mycroft, »als ich es das letzte Mal überprüft habe, ging es ihm blendend. Seine Einheit hat jetzt einen dieser neuen Mörserkampfpanzer. Er wurde letzte Woche geliefert, und hat den englischen Steuerzahler eine Viertel Million gekostet, bestimmt stehen sie alle wie kleine Jungs um das Ding herum und streiten darum, wer als erster damit fahren darf.« Er rollte mit den Augen. »Wie kommst du mit dem Garrideb-Fall voran? Ich hab schon wieder was Neues für dich.«

Sherlock schluckte die Lüge, glaubte, weil er glauben wollte, dass John Watson weiter da draußen existierte. Er wurde jeden Tag besser darin, sich von ihm zu lösen, und jetzt, da sie getrennt waren, standen ihnen beiden vielleicht lange und glückliche Leben bevor. 

»Also«, begann Sherlock, »Dieser Garrideb hat natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass…«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song:  
> ›Hey Hey My My › Cover by Battleme


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1
> 
> with shortness of breath you explained the infinite  
> how rare and beautiful it is to even exist

Arthur war über der Recherche eingeschlafen. Seinen Kopf auf die Unterarme gebettet, atmete er sanft in die Nachtruhe der Baker Street hinein. Sherlock saß in seinem Sessel zurück gelehnt, wie er es oft an Abenden wie diesen tat. Lautlos rauchte er eine Zigarette, ein Laster, das er nie so richtig losgeworden war. Der helle Schein der Schreibtischlampe blendete ihn, also legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß den Rauch gen Decke, wo er eins mit den Schatten wurde. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er ein Buch nach dem reaktanten Lichtspender geworfen, doch die schwere Lampe ließ sich nicht von Platons ›Unsterblichkeit der Seele‹ beeindrucken. 

Melancholische Launen wie diese waren mit der Zeit seltener geworden, aber nie vollständig abgeebbt. Er versuchte, an nichts zu denken und durch das Leeren des Kopfes eine damit einhergehende Leere der Gefühle zu erreichen, doch besonders erfolgreich war er damit nicht. Die Traurigkeit ereilte ihn meist in Momenten wie jetzt, an einem Sonntagabend, wenn die Arbeit erledigt war, wenn es still und dunkel draußen war, wenn er Zeit für sich hatte. Sherlock genoss es fast, es handelte sich nicht um ein durchgängig schlechtes Gefühl, das nicht. Es machte ihn schwer und er sank tiefer in seinen Sessel, doch das Gewicht in seiner Brust erdete ihn auch. Es war nur nicht gut für ihn, zu sehr am Grund seiner Stimmung festzuhalten, das hatte er gelernt.

Am Schreibtisch regte sich was. Arthur wurde wach, seufzte und grummelte, streckte die Arme aus und blinzelte Sherlock träge an. »Uff«, machte er, »Wie lange war ich weg?« Er streckte den Rücken, der von der unbequemen Position schmerzen musste.

»27 Minuten.«

»Hm.« Arthur erhob sich. Stuhlbeine kratzten über das Parkett. Er fiel nicht durch Eleganz auf, wenn er sich bewegte, im Gegenteil. Er gehörte zu der etwas schwerfälligen Sorte von Mann, die Wert auf festen Boden unter den Füßen legten. In der Küche goss er sich ein Glas Mineralwasser ein und trank es in großen Schlucken. Sherlock beobachtete, wie er es danach ausspülte und umgedreht auf dem Spülbrett abtropfen ließ. Welchen Sinn hatte es, fragte er sich, ein Glas zu waschen, in dem sich nur Wasser befunden hatte? »Worüber denkst du nach?«, fragte Arthur und trocknete sich die Hände ab.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte die Zigarette aus. Er hatte keine Lust, über irgendwas zu reden, geschweige denn über den zähflüssigen schwarzen Teer, der vom Rand seiner Seele tropfte. Den Stummel warf er auf die Untertasse neben sich auf dem Couchtisch. 

Arthur gesellte sich zu ihm, setzte sich auf die Couch, so dass er seinen Freund ansehen und gleichzeitig die Füße hochlegen konnte. »Magst du es mir erzählen?«

»Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll. Manchmal sind die Dinge einfach, wie sie sind.« Schön allgemein bleiben.

Mit einem Lächeln und einen leisen Kopfnicken stimmte er ihm zu. »Ja, das kenn ich.«

»Das bezweifle ich, ich hab dich noch nie schlecht gelaunt erlebt.«

Arthut faltete die Hände über dem Bauch. Er war etwas kleiner als Sherlock und so hingen seine Füße nicht über die Lehne der Couch hinaus. »Doch, manchmal schon. Kommt einfach nur selten vor.«

»Hmm.«

Etwas schläfrig, aber entschlossen, seinem Freund Gesellschaft zu leisten, schloss Arthur die Augen. »Denkst du gerade an John?«

Sherlocks Körperhaltung spannte sich für einen Moment deutlich an. Seine Schultern schienen sich in die Breite zu ziehen, wie um einen unsichtbaren Angriff abzuwehren. Sein Schweigen entsprang aus fehlender Atemluft, die er brauchte, um das Piksen in seiner Brust zu überwinden, das er noch immer empfand. Lächerlich, oh, er kam sich selbst so lächerlich vor in seiner albernen Affinität für jemanden so weit außerhalb seines Kosmos.

»Das ist okay, weißt du. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen.« Arthur rutschte auf dem knarzenden Leder hin und her, um die perfekte Liegeposition finden. 

»Ja«, antwortete Sherlock leise und betont ruhig. »Ich denke gelegentlich an ihn.«

»Wünscht du dir, dass er hier wäre? Hier bei dir?«

Tiefes Seufzen aus Richtung des Sessels. »Nicht, nicht wirklich. Wir würden sicher wieder anfangen, uns zu streiten.«

Falls Arthur erleichtert über diese Antwort war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. »Es muss schwer sein, mit seinem besten Freund nicht reden zu können.«

»Ich komme schon zurecht.«

»Ich weiß.« Für einige Atemzüge herrschte Stille. »Wir alle vermissen jemanden, den wir nicht zurückholen wollen oder können, egal wie sehr wir es uns wünschen. Es gibt Fehler, die können wir nur ausbügeln, indem wir uns selbst verzeihen.«

Mit einem gespielten Augenrollen und einem Grunzen kommentierte er Arthurs Kommentar. Er war nicht sicher, ob er an Psychologie glaubte. Sie schien ihm nur solange nützlich, wie sie ihm dabei half, des Menschen tiefste Abgründe zu erhellen. Er selbst wollte nicht zu ihrem Objekt werden. »Du klingst, als würdest du einen Glückskeks vorlesen.« Er klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Polster unter seinem Arm, ein stetiger Rhythmus, wie um das zweite schlagende Herz zu ersetzen, dass früher sein Leben in der Baker Street begleitet hatte.

»Ich vermisse meine Schwester«, antwortete Arthur nur. 

»Du hast sie doch niemals kennengelernt. Wie kannst du etwas vermissen, dass von Anfang an abwesend war?«

Arthur verzog den Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln. Er war hübsch, so verschmitzt, so voller Leben und positiven Gefühlen, so völlig anders als Sherlock selbst. »Bleib du bei deinen Verbrechen und überlasse mir die Feinheiten menschlichen Empfindens, ja?«

»Und nur fürs Protokoll«, entgegnete Sherlock brüsk und leicht verstimmt, tat so, als hätte er Arthur nicht gehört, »Ich vermisse John Watson nicht. Was auch immer du dir einbildest, was zwischen John und mir war, es war nichts. Da ist nichts.«

Sein Lächeln wurde lang, beinahe traurig. »Wieviele Jahre deines Lebens hat es dich gekostet, das auszusprechen?«

Sherlock schwieg. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie gut Arthur ihn durchschaute. Für John war er immer ein Mysterium geblieben, die Rolle stand ihm doch weitaus besser. 

»Es ist okay. Ein junger, verletzter, wütender Soldat, der in der Wüste für sein Land kämpft, um seinem Vater zu entkommen - ich bin auch ein Mann, ich sehe den Reiz darin.« 

Allmählich bereute der Detektiv es, ihm bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten in einem Anfall von Sehnsucht soviel über John erzählt zu haben. »Macht dir das keine Sorgen? Ich meine- ich verstehe nicht, wie du dabei so ruhig sein kannst.«

Begleitete von einem Lachen öffnete Arthur die Augen. »Ich glaube, dass du das nicht verstehst«, sagte er verschmitzt. »Aber ich fühle mich von John nicht im Geringsten bedroht. Wenn ihr zusammen gehört, ich meine richtig zusammen, dann habe ich sowieso keine Chance, und wenn nicht, dann kann ich ganz bescheiden zugeben, dass ich die besseren Karten habe.«

»Ja, das hast du.« Sherlock legte den Kopf auf der Rückenlehne ab. Arthur liebte ihn, das wusste er. Auf eine Weise, auf die John ihn nie gewollt hatte. Arthur liebte ihn nicht zögerlich und verschämt, unbeständig und auf Sparflamme. Artur loderte vor Leidenschaft für ihn. Er nahm ihm die Angst, dass es gleich morgen vorbei sein könnte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Sich auf jemanden verlassen zu können. Zu wissen, derjenige würde auch morgen noch da sein, und übermorgen, und in einem Monat. Der ganze Stress auf der Jagd nach John Watson - Arthur gab ihm unaufgeregt, was er von ihm wollte.

Und doch saß ein winziger Stacheln in seinen Eingeweiden, der ihm sagte, dass es nicht an das herankam, das er damals empfunden hatte: Mit John Watson in seinem Bett aufzuwachen, dem Jungen, den er schon geliebt hatte, als er praktisch noch ein Kind war. 

Als er sich erhob und zu Arthur rüberging, wischte er jeden Gedanken an John weg. Er legte sich auf den warmen, willigen Körper, dessen Lachen in sein Ohr drang wie Beethovens Klavierspiel. Seine Finger bedienten sich seines Fleisches und formten es zu seinem Vergnügen. Kopfüber ließ er sich hineinfallen, bereit, erst wieder aufzutauchen, wenn der Hunger gestillt war. 

 

*

 

Es gab einen Moment in der Unendlichkeit seiner Gefangenschaft, in der John nah dran war, aufzugeben. Die Fingernägel, bis aufs rohe Fleisch abgebissen, in den Sand gedrückt, grabend, verzweifelt etwas fest haltend, das ihm doch unwiderruflich durch die Finger rann. Fremde Gesichter hatten seine Seele mit glühenden Händen gepackt und in eine Plastiktüte gesteckt, zugeschnürt, weg damit. Worte rutschten bis an seine trockenen, aufgeplatzten Lippen. Worte des Flehens. Er hatte vergessen, warum er sie nicht nicht einfach aussprach. Alles war besser als das.

Tag und Nacht unterschieden sich nicht unter der Erde. Jeder Versuch, Zeitabschnitte zu messen, schlug fehl. Johns Herz schlug und schlug, egal wie er es anbettelte. Manchmal ein vermummtes Gesicht, ein Stiefel, ein Eimer. Kot, der an seiner Haut klebte. Scham. Er hockte mehr auf der Erde, als er saß. John fühlte sich nicht mehr als Mensch. Er war degeneriert zu einer losen, zufälligen Ansammlung biologischer Zellen ohne Vergangenheit oder Zukunft, ein Zellhaufen, dem ein Name gegeben worden war, so wie man Haustieren einen Namen gibt, die immer mehr über einen selbst verraten als über das Tier. 

Selbstgespräche.

In der Nacht ist es bitterkalt. Ich reibe mir über das Gesicht, die Fingerspitzen taub vor Kälte. Reibe mir den Sand in die Haut wie tausend Messerstiche.  
Ich brenne feuerloh. Reiße mit meinen Fingern Haare aus, knirsche mit den Zähnen aufeinander, um nicht zu schreien, ich-  
Geflüstert in die Stille. Worte, die gegen Stein prallen.

Extreme. Nuancen gingen verloren, während der Zellhaufen in den Sand atmete, auf Gestein starrte. Nichts veränderte sich. Es schlief, wie es wachte, in der namenlosen einsamen Umgebung des Nichts.

Es gab gute Zeitspannen. Der Zellhaufen fügte sich zusammen, dicht an dicht, einen Menschen nachahmend. Dann versickerten Tränen ungesehen in den Sand. Es machte sich nicht die Mühe, sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Es hatte kein Gesicht.

Es wollte nach Hause. Nicht zur Mutter des Zellhaufens, nein. Nicht zurück ins Lager oder in eine Kaserne in Northumberland, nein, in sein richtiges Zuhause. In die Wohnung eines Fabrikgebäudes, das schon lange nicht mehr existierte. Ein offenes Fenster. Zigarettenrauch über der einsamen Matratze. Kitzelnde Haare an seinem Hals. Der wunderbare Duft des einen Menschen in der Nase.

Der Zellhaufen zerfiel wieder, erst langsam, dann nahm er Fahrt auf, bröselte auseinander wie der knirschende Sand unter den wund gescheuerten Knien.

 

 

2

I couldn’t help but ask  
For you to say it all again.  
I tried to write it down  
But I could never find a pen.  
I’d give anything to hear  
You say it one more time,  
That the universe was made  
Just to be seen by my eyes.

 

Die vormals glattrasierte Haut war mit weichem Flaum bedeckt, als John wieder zu sich fand. Acht Stiefel erschienen und schleppten einen Mann mit sich, der etwa in Johns Alter sein musste, vielleicht ein paar Jahre jünger. Seine Füße waren nackt. Die Fäden seiner Stoffhose lösten sich an den Nähten. Sie warfen ihn in den Sand. Ein vermummter Stiefelträger brachte eine Kette und schloss sie um den Hals des Mannes. Er band ihn an den gleichen Pfahl, der auch Johns Nulllinie war. 

Sie ließen einen Kanister Wasser da. Die klapperdürren Finger der zerfledderten Stoffhose griffen danach, doch er stand gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite. 

Anfänger. Er würde sich an den Durchmesser seiner Beweglichkeit gewöhnen, schneller, als ihm lieb war.

Ein Stiefel beobachtete John. John starrte zurück. Es war schwer, unter der Vermummung etwas zu erkennen. Selbst an den Händen trug er Handschuhe, schwarzes Material, sah aus wie Leder. Angst fühlte John nicht. Nicht einmal Wut oder Verzweiflung. Er befand sich im Warten, auf wen oder was blieb ungewiss.

Die Stiefel gingen, einer sagte etwas, die anderen lachten. John sah ihnen nach. Wenigstens ließen sie das Licht diesmal an.

»Scheiß verfluchte Hurensöhne!«, schimpfte die Stoffhose, kaum, dass die beiden Gefangenen unter sich waren.

John wandte den Kopf. Amerikaner also, der Akzent war überdeutlich. »Jede Frau, die hier keine Hure ist, steht hinter einer Waffe«, antwortete er krächzend. Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren, zu lange hatte er sie nicht mehr gehört.

Die Stoffhose ruckte mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung. Seine Augen hatten etwas Manisches. Die hellen Augenbrauen betonten die schiere Größe seiner Augäpfel noch. »Woher kommst du?«

»Wales«, log er. »Du?«

»Nebraska.« Er streckte seine Hand aus. »Ich bin Robert.«

John starrte ein paar Sekunden auf lange, dürre Finger, dann streckte er seine eigene zitternde Hand aus. »John.«

»Sie haben unser Lager angegriffen. Vor zwei Tagen erst, ich weiß nicht einmal, wer überlegt habt. Bin erst im Lastwagen wieder aufgewacht.«

John berichtete knapp, wie er auf unfreiwillige Art das Lager der britischen Soldaten verlassen hatte. Robert erinnerte sich an den Anschlag. 22 Tote. John zuckte nicht einmal, er hatte mehr Todesopfer befürchtet.

»Wir gehören beide zum medizinischen Personal«, überlegte Robert laut und zupfte an den losen Fäden herum, die sich um seine schmalen Knöchel schlängelten. »Hältst du das für einen Zufall?«

»Eher nicht«, erwiderte John.

Robert war 31 Jahre als und verheiratet. Er hatte eine kleine Tochter namens Michelle, eine kleine Leseratte. Er erzählte, wie er erfolglos versucht hatte, sie für Sport zu begeistern, oder dafür, überhaupt mit jemandem zu reden. Sie saß am liebsten auf der Fensterbank und las. Die Familie besaß eine getigerte Katze, die Michelle gern Gesellschaft leistete. 

Mutter und Vater waren beide in der Navy, weshalb Robert die Berufswahl nicht schwer fiel. Sein blondes Haar breitete sich zottelig auf seinem Schädel aus, an den Schläfen begann es bereits lichter zu werden. Er hatte in der Army Medizin studiert.

John lauschte. Vertraute Worte, eine bekannte Sprache, Melodien für seine ungenutzten Ohren.

Robert hatte seine Frau auf der Highschool getroffen, als sie beide 14 Jahre als waren. Er beschrieb sie als lebenslustig, praktisch veranlagt, als jemanden, der genauso gut Poker spielen wie kochen konnte. »Wer wartete auf dich zuhause?«

»Wer sollte warten? Welches Zuhause?« 

»Was meinst du damit?«

Was war daran so schwer zu verstehen? »Erzähl mir von deiner Frau«, bat er stattdessen.

Die Gesellschaft eines anderen Menschen hielt John über die folgenden Wochen am Leben. Robert wurde neugieriger, verständlicherweise, aber John ließ nie mehr als wenige Worte fallen, wo doch Schweigen soviel gnädiger war. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Mit-Leidtragenden erstreckten sich seine schönen Erinnerungen auf eine einzige Person, an die er lieber nicht denken wollte. Oft erfand John Dinge, nur, um Robert am Reden zu halten. Es war so schön, Empfänger einer Geschichte zu sein. 

»Wer ist Shorlod?«, fragte Robert eine undefinierbare Zeitspanne später, als John sich gerade zum Schlafen auf die Seite gedreht hatte. Sofort saß er aufrecht, plötzlich nervös geworden, starrte er zu ihm hinüber.

»Was?«

»Shorlod. Du hast den Namen oder was das sein soll in den Pfahl gekratzt. Unten in den Sockel. Ich hab den Sand weggeschoben, weil ich wissen wollte, ob wir das Scheißding ausbuddeln können.«

»Ich war das nicht.« Herzklopfen - Sehnsucht, Reue - alles Gefühle, die lang nicht mehr seinen Herzschlag angetrieben hatten, durchströmten und wärmten ihn jetzt, als hätte jemand eine Decke um ihn gelegt um ihm heißen Tee zu trinken gegeben. Blut pochte in seinen Ohren. Diesen Namen zu hören, selbst völlig falsch ausgesprochen, war ihm fast peinlich, und es war ein herrliches Gefühl. »Wahrscheinlich waren vor uns andere hier.« Demonstrativ drehte er ihm den Rücken zu. »Und jetzt halt deine Schnauze, sonst stopfe ich sie dir.«

Ein Lachen antwortete ihm. Es war nur klein, ähnelte mehr einem amüsierten Schnauben, und doch war es an ihn gerichtet. »Tust du nicht. Du hörst mir viel zu gern zu.«

»Fick dich.«

»Willst du? Bei dem ganzen Sand hier überall brennt danach dein Arschloch, überleg es dir gut.«

Ein stilles Lächeln, das niemand sehen konnte, vertrieb die Wogen in Johns Blut. Er war ein Fan schlechter Witze, niemand würde ihn je wieder das Gegenteil behaupten hören.

Als John sicher war, das Robert eingeschlafen war, durchbrach er die Stille. »Es.. hat geholfen. Auf den Namen zu starren, zu wissen, das… naja… das ich mir das nicht ausgedacht habe. Der Name, also… Sherlock. Ähm, Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. Er war mein Freund. Seit der Uni.«

»Bescheuerter Name«, kam als Antwort zurück. Roberts Stimme klang seltsam warm. »Vielleicht schreibe ich Michelles Namen dazu«, flüsterte er.

John schlief lang und traumlos.

 

*

 

»Hallo Bruderherz.«

Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. »Was soll ich hier? Wenn das eine Entführung sein soll, ist sie sehr schlecht. Ich kann die Männer, die für dich arbeiten, bis auf jede Sommersprosse einzeln beschreiben.«

Mycroft lächelte schmallippig. »Welche andere Wahl hast du mir gelassen? Es ist der 70. Geburtstag unserer werten Frau Mutter und sie wünscht deine Anwesenheit.«

Sherlock stöhnte. »Das ist heute?«

»Willkommen in der Heimat.«

Heimat. Pff was für ein Schwachsinn, dachte Sherlock. Er hatte durchaus gute Erinnerungen an diese Stadt, in der er mehr oder weniger aufgewachsen war. Und doch bedeutete ihm nichts, was diesen Wachstum 9 Monate vor seiner Geburt angestoßen hatte. 

Die Bar, an der er saß, trennte den normalen Restaurantbetrieb von den Festlichkeiten der Familie Holmes. Zwei Männer an den Türen mit strengen Mienen, ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen. Natürlich hätte ihn das nicht davon abhalten können, abzuhauen. 

Er sah sich um. All die dickbäuchigen Männer in unbequemen Anzügen, rotgesichtig, die Finger geübt ein Glas mit brauner Flüssigkeit haltend. Unbeweglich in Geist und Körper, dem Stillstand und auch sonst allem zu Füßen liegend. Daneben eine Frau, immer eine Frau, die alle gleich aussahen und die er nicht hätte voneinander unterscheiden können, und hinge sein Leben davon ab! Ihr Unglück in eine Fleischhülle gepresst, das dicke Portemonnaie gefüllt durch eine Arbeit, die sie hassten, um ihren Vorgarten mit einem Mercedes zu füllen, den sie gar nicht brauchten. Glücklichsein, der fragile Schmetterling, musste zerbrechen unter der Last hoher, geplatzter Erwartungen. Sie strotzten vor Blindheit, vor Sturheit, belogen sich und andere darüber, wie toll doch alles war. Sie konnten nicht zurück. Sollten sie doch ersticken, dachte Sherlock, und es war dieser Moment, da er bemerkte, wie erfüllt sein Leben war. Frei und lebendig, neugierig, ein Stück mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Das musste es sein, als Mann, der Männer liebte - vor allem im körperlichen Sinn und vor allem den einen. 

Er vermisste Arthur. Er vermisste auch John, wenn auch dessen geistiges Abbild in seinem Kopf zu verblassen begann. Die omnipräsente Verzweiflung hatte der Akzeptanz Platz gemacht. John liebte ihn nicht, nicht so, wie er es wollte, brauchte, nicht auf die obsessive Art, auf die er John liebte. 

Arthur mochte er. Er mochte seinen Charakter, seinen Geruch, sein Lachen, seine liebenswerte aber ahnungslose Art, den engen Tunnel, in den er sich schob. 

Aber John, John… jede Zuneigung von ihm fühlte sich an wie der Blitz der Erkenntnis, eine neuronale Stimulation, von der jeder Süchtige nur träumen konnte. Unreproduzierbar.

»Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?«

Er drehte sich um. Sofort erkannte er sie wieder, trotz einer anderen Frisur und einiger zusätzlichen Kilos. Ihr hübsches Gesicht strahlte ihn an, doch es wirkte starr, maskenhaft. Die Muskeln wussten, wie sie arbeiten mussten, aber sie arbeiteten auf Befehl und nicht auf eigene Veranlassung. »Claire.«

»Clara«, berichtigte sie nachsichtig. Johns ehemalige Mitbewohner und Exfrau seiner Schwester Harry schon sich den blauen Schal zurecht, der sie älter wirken ließ, als sie sein konnte. »Ich bin überrascht, dich zu sehen. Ist ne halbe Ewigkeit her.«

Sherlock nickte höflich. 

»Bist du-», sie schluckte, »Bist du mit John hier?«

»Oh.« Sherlock hätte erwartet, dass John den Kontakt zu ihr hielt. Er dachte angestrengt nach, ob er ihm je wieder von Clara erzählt hatte, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern. »Nein, John und ich sind nicht… Nun, er dient in Afghanistan. Es geht ihm gut, mein Bruder hält nach ihm Ausschau. Ich lebe mit einem Mann in London.«

Verwunderung trat auf ihr Gesicht, was die leicht schlaff gewordenen Züge noch betonte. »Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen?«

»Nein.«

Sie starrten sich an. Eine Gruppe lärmender Männer zog an ihnen vorbei, Sherlock machte ihnen Platz, um eine Kollision zu vermeiden. 

»Wollen wir kurz raus gehen?«, schlug Clara schließlich mit erhobener Stimme vor, um gehört zu werde. »Es gibt hier einen hübschen Garten, da ist es etwas ruhiger. Meine Kollegen werden mich nicht vermissen.«

Es lag ihm gewiss nichts daran, sein Herz auszuschütten, aber Clara lud definitiv dazu ein. Sie wirkte erschüttert, betroffener, als sie nach all der Zeit hätte sein dürfen.

»Wie lange ist er jetzt drüben?«, fragte sie ihn, als sie durch die Terrassentür des Restaurants traten. Draußen zirpten ein paar Grillen. Das Gras war frisch und saftig zu ihren Füßen. Sie setzten sich auf eine niedrige Steinmauer, ihre Getränke auf den Knien balancierend. 

»Fast 10 Jahre.«

»Wow.« Clara schluckte. »Und es geht ihm gut?«

»Er macht sich gut, ist inzwischen Captain. Hat ein eigenes Team um sich.« Sherlock trank, obwohl er keinen Durst verspürte. 

Sie ließ ein schnaubendes Geräusch vernehmen. »Ausgerechnet John. Und dann ist er von dir getrennt, das ist-» Sie stoppte. »Tut mit leid, sicher willst du nicht über ihn reden.«

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wir haben schon sehr lange keinen Kontakt mehr. Es ist über zwei Jahre her, seid ich zuletzt mit ihm gesprochen oder was von ihm gehört habe.«

Ihre tiefen, traurigen Augen auf ihn gerichtet, drückte sie ihre Schulter kurz gegen seine. »Darf ich dich was fragen?«

Sherlock kannte die Frage, bevor sie sie stellte. »Ja, ich liebe ihn noch.«

Wenn überhaupt möglich, schien sie das nur noch trauriger zu stimmen. »Es gibt keine Liebe mehr in dieser Welt«, stieß sie bitter hervor. Falls sie hoffte, dass Sherlock ihr widersprach, so enttäuschte er sie. »Ich hätte auf John hören sollen. Harry ist genauso geworden wie ihr Vater. Ich war bei der Beerdigung, ich wollte nur sehen, ob-«, sie holte tief Luft, doch Sherlock unterbrach sie.

»Was? Er ist tot? Johns Vater ist tot?«

»Ja. Die Beerdigung war letzten Monat.« Sie schien erstaunt, dass er nichts davon wusste.

»Woran ist er gestorben?«

»Herzversagen. Es ging ihm schon länger schlecht. Seine Familie war bei ihm, als er starb. War eine traumhaft schöne Beerdigung. Bis auf Harry. Sie tauchte mitten in der Zeremonie auf, volltrunken, mit einem Totenkopf auf dem T-Shirt. Sie hat gelallt, was für ein Schwein er war, konnte kaum geradeaus laufen. Ich hab sie mit zu mir genommen, damit sie sich ausschlafen kann. Und als Dank«, ihre Knöchel knackten, so fest rieb sie das Glas zwischen ihren Händen, »Hat sie mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst und mich eine Nutte genannt.«

Sherlock schwieg für ein paar Sekunden, in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. »Und John war nicht auf der Beerdigung?« Etwas an dieser Tatsache störte ihn, dabei gab es für ihn gute Gründe, der Bestattung fern zu bleiben. 

»Nein.«

»Aber man hat ihm Mitteilung gemacht? Er weiß davon?«

»Ja«, erwiderte Clara nachdrücklich. Ein paar Gäste der Restaurants kleckerten gemächlich aus der Tür und beäugten Sherlock und seine Begleiterin. »Harry meinte, er habe nicht mal geantwortet. Aber er hat ihre letzten zwei E-Mails auch ignoriert, also…«

»Da stimmt etwas nicht«, entfuhr es Sherlock. »John soll die Beerdigung seines eigenen Vaters verpasst haben und zusätzlich hat er sich nicht mal nach seiner Schwester erkundigt? Das klingt nicht nach John.«

Ein betretener Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Nachsichtig tätschelte sie ihm den Unterarm. »Er hat sich verändert. Will vielleicht nichts mehr mit seiner Familie zu tun haben, wer kann es ihm verübeln? Er könnte längst verheiratet sein und selbst Kinder haben, ohne dass wir davon wissen.«

Sie hatte Recht. So stark Sherlocks Drang war, sofort bei Mycroft aufzulaufen und zu verlangen, John zu sprechen, so wusste er doch, dass seine Sehnsucht seinen Verstand nur benutzte, um zu bekommen, was sie wollte. »Du hast Recht«, bemerkte er schließlich und trank.

»Ich hoffe, er ist glücklich.« Es klang ehrlich.

Sherlock sah sie von der Seite an. »Ich auch.«

 

*

 

Das Essen begann, großzügiger auszufallen. Flaches, dünnes Brot, Oliven, Fleisch, gerührter Käse, der eine Konsistenz hatte, die 40 Tage pralle Sonne überstanden hätte. John schmatzte getrocknete Tomaten und wurde in regelmäßigen Zeitabständen mit Wassereimern übergossen, so dass er sich den Dreck mit den abgebissenen Nägeln runterkratzen konnte.

Robert und er kamen nach und nach zu Kräften. Liegestütze halfen dabei, Muskeln aufzubauen, die sonst nicht mehr gebraucht wurden. 

Die Stiefel kamen zurück, viel mehr als sonst, und verbanden ihnen Augen und Münder. Minutenlang stolperte er im Gänsemarsch auf dem unebenen Boden voran, Robert vor ihm, ein Gewehr in seinem Rücken, das von Zeit zu Zeit gegen seine Schulterblätter stieß.

Frische Luft. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, und er unterdrückte ein Wimmern, das unbedingt davonfliegen wollte, nun, da es in Freiheit war.

Rauf auf die offene Lagefläche eines Wagen. Eine stinkende Decke bedeckte sie beide. Dann ging es holprig auf und ab, die gefesselten Hände und Füße schmerzten, Muskeln protestierten, der Mund trocknete aus, bis Lippen und Haut einrissen. Unruhiger Schlaf, zitternd in der Nacht. Sie fuhren drei Sonnenzyklen lang. Ohne Wasser, Nahrung oder Schatten. Hin und wieder hielten sie und andere gefesselte Fleischklumpen kamen hinzu, gegen die John stieß, wenn der Wagen eine abrupte Biegung machte. Unkontrolliert versuchte er mehrfach, zu erbrechen, genau wie die anderen. Zuletzt alle paar Minuten. Seine Magensäure trocknete aus.

Am Ziel war er kaum noch am Leben. Schon seit einer Weile tangierte er ständig die Grenze zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Man riss ihn von der Ladefläche, er fiel umkoordiniert zu Boden. Der Lappen wurde ihm vom Gesicht gerissen, es war beinahe schon wieder Morgen. Dunkle, laute Schemen über ihm. Wasser spritzte ihm ins Gesicht. Tropfen rannen in seinen Mund, brannten auf seiner geschwollenen, entzündeten Zunge. Er hatte schlimme Schmerzen im Unterleib. Als Militärarzt kannte er die Symptome. Durch den Wasserverlust in seinem Körper wurde die Konzentration in seinem Urin hoch genug, um die Wände seiner Blase anzugreifen und langsam durch zu ätzen. Wasser lief ihm übers Kinn und seine Kehle entlang, während er kaum genug Kraft hatte, es runterzuschlucken.

Von den Fleischbündeln regte sich die Hälfte nicht mehr. Vierzehn Menschen, acht tot. Es gab Geschrei deswegen, einer der Wärter bekam das Gewehr ins Gesicht. Sie prügelten noch auf ihn ein, als die zerbrochenen Knochen längst dem Tod Platz gemacht hatte. Die Überlebenden mussten getragen werden. John nahm allen Mut zusammen und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Roberts tote, ausgetrocknete Augen waren gen Himmel gerichtet, als würde er ein letztes Mal die Sterne betrachten. Die geplatzte Zunge hing ihm aus dem Mund. John würgte, kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, wie er konnte.

Der Weg führte durch eine Schneise, zu schmal, um befahren zu werden. Sie hatten ihr Ziel nach ein paar Minuten erreicht. Es handelte sich um eine flache Vertiefung im Boden, zwischen zwei Hügeln, die offenbar viele Verletzte beherbergte. Stöhnen und Schreie überall. Zwei Dutzend Baracken aus Holz, die in den Sand übergingen wie eine Fata Morgana. Sie warfen John und die anderen in einen Hinterhof und spritzten ihn mit einem Wasserschlauch ab. Das Wasser war braun und warm. Er fing es mit seinen Handflächen auf und trank es hastig.

Kinder entkleideten und wuschen ihn. Um sie herum herrschte reger Betrieb, geschäftsmäßiges Treiben im ganzen Lager. Eine Wache stand nur ein paar Meter entfernt, müde drein blickende Augen, das einzig erkennbare menschliche Merkmal in der Vermummung. Neben dem Finger am Abzug, verstand sich. 

Er bekam eine Art grauen Kaftan übergestreift und wurde auf persisch angeblafft. Er verstand es nicht. Die Sprache hatte viele Dialekte, dieser war ihm nur vage vertraut. Seinem Instinkt folgend ging er ein paar Schritte und fiel wieder auf die Knie. Seine Kraft reicht nicht. Er stand auf, wackelte jedoch auf dem unebenen Boden und beschloss, auf allen Vieren weiter zu kriechen. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. 

Beißendes Lachen hallte Ihnen nach. Es prallte vollkommen an John ab, er sah nicht mal zur Seite, nur nach vorn auf zum Zelt hin, auf das einer der Lachenden zeigte. Hämisches Grinsen und derbe Worte folgten ihnen. Sie ragten über ihnen auf mit ihren Waffen und ihren Gesichter, die soviel Leid und Tod gesehen hatten, dass ein Lebenslicht sie nicht mehr erreichte. Ein Stiefel trat John in die Seite, aber er robbte einfach weiter. 

Jemand stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Er sah aus wie alle anderen hier. Er hatte etwas in der Hand. John duckte sich instinktiv.

Er war eine amerikanische Flagge, die reichlich mitgenommen aussah. Teilweise verkohlt und zerrissen, war doch ihre Bedeutung erkennbar. John hatte Glück, sie landete auf dem Rücken eines der Gefangenen hinter ihm. Hände zogen sie zurecht. John wollte weiter, aber ein schwarzer Stiefel stieß ihn zurück. Er zog sofort den Kopf zwischen die Schulter und hielt still.

Die Stiefel raschelten mit ihrer Kleidung. Einige trugen Hosen und Hemden in einem hässlichen stumpfen Gelb. Das Geräusch vieler heruntergezogener Reißverschlüsse jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Sie pissten auf die amerikanische Flagge. Der Mann, der sie trug, zitterte, die Knie knickten ihm weg. Andere stellten sich dazu, lachten, machten mit, manche johlten und klatschten. John rührte sich nicht. Der Sand unter seinen Händen wurde feucht.

In diesem Moment vergaß er seine Angst. Blinder Hasse durchströmte ihn. Wenn er an eine Waffe gekommen wäre, hätte er sie alle erschossen, bis der Sand tiefrot unter der Sonne glühte. Die Finger zuckten um einen Abzug, der nicht da war, aber wenn, ja, wenn nur wenn…

Er sah den Mann, der die Flagge auf dem Rücken getragen hatte, nicht wieder.

Den ersten Monat überlebte einer von ihnen nicht. Er hatte sich geweigert, für sie als Arzt zu arbeiten. Eine Weile spielten sie mit ihm, aber als es ihnen zu langweilig wurde, jagten sie ihm eine Kugel durch die Stirn. Die übrig geblieben rissen sich zusammen, so wie John. Sie lagen auf dünnen Matratzen, wenn Ihnen zu Schlafen befohlen wurde, bis man sie wieder holte. Nebeneinander arbeiteten sie unter den schlechtesten Bedingungen. Sie hatte Tische und Messer, einiges an Verbandsmaterial, kaum Medikamente, die Ihnen darüber hinaus noch so oft gestohlen wurden, dass sie begannen, die Patienten K.O. zu schlagen, um sie zu betäuben.

Hauptsächlich waren es verletzte Kämpfer, die ihnen auf die Tische geworfen wurden wie Schweinehälften beim Metzger. Sie taten ihr Bestes, aber viele starben ihnen weg. Sie durften sich nicht auf Englisch unterhalten, nur auf Persisch oder arabisch, was ihre Arbeit unnötig erschwerte. Keiner von ihnen kannte mehr als ein paar Dutzend Worte. Sie wurden ständig von sechs Männern bewacht, die sich in einem Schichtsystem abwechselten.

Es gab ein paar Vergewaltigungen. Einen Hungerstreik, der französische Soldat wurde in der Nacht zu Tode gefoltert. Am Morgen danach liefen John Tränen über das Gesicht, während er Gedärme zurück in die Bauchhöhle stopfe.

Einer der Patienten litt an einer harmlosen, aber hässlichen Infektion, die dicke, violette Pusteln auf der Haut bildete. John schmierte sich mit dem Eiter ein, bis er sich infizierte. Das hielt ihn davon ab, nachts in das Zelt der oftmals betrunkenen Kämpfer geholt zu werden. Er überlebte, wurde selten geschlagen. Meistens übersah man ihn einfach. Er dachte nicht an gestern oder morgen, sondern nur ans hier und jetzt, und jeder neue Tag, an dem er erwachte, kam ihm wie ein Wunder vor.

Die Führung im Lager wechselte. Vergewaltigungen und Folter hörten auf. John und die Anderen bekamen mehr zu essen. Plötzlich waren auch Frauen anwesend, auch wenn man sie selten sah. Sie sollten ihnen bei den Behandlungen helfen. Einigen hatte man die Zunge rausgeschnitten. 

Medikamente wurden jetzt immer eingeschlossen. John begann, mit den Kindern im Lager zu reden, um persisch zu lernen. Wenn ihnen keine Aufgaben zugeteilt waren, schwirrten sie um ihn herum, überforderten ihn mit ihrer schnellen und wellenförmigen Sprache, der John unmöglich folgen konnte, der sich jedoch dennoch bemühte. Ein paar der jüngeren Kinder bastelte er aus Verbandsmaterial Puppen. Tage später beobachtete durch Zufall, wie sie ihr Spielzeug mit abgebrochenen Waffenteilen bestückt hatten und sie aufeinander losgehen ließen. Die nächste Generation lernte schnell.

Wieder ein Führungswechsel. Es sah nicht gut aus. Für jeden der hauptsächlichen irakischen Kämpfer, der ihnen auf den Tischen verblutete, entzog man ihnen Schlaf und Lebensmittel. Viele Kämpfer wurden weggeschickt, viele neue kamen, die nur kurz bei ihnen verschnauften. Waffen wurde geliefert, in großen Kisten. Made in USA stand auf einigen von ihnen.

»کاراگاه«, erklärte John den Kindern. Niemand beachtete die gut 80 Jungs unter 14, die im Lager lebten, deshalb scherte sich niemand um Johns Bemühungen. Unter den wachsamen Augen der Frauen, von denen nicht wenige zuzuhören versuchten, brach er sein Schweigen und zeigte ihnen das humanitäre Herzstück ihrer Existenz. »Detektiv«, wiederholte er auf Englisch. »Mein Freund ist Detektiv.« John überlegte. »او می خواهد برای پیدا کردن که در حال انجام است افراد دیگر صدمه دیده است.« Er will herausfinden, wer anderen Menschen weh tut.

Warum, wollte einer wissen.

»Da wo ich herkomme«, erklärte John ihnen in gebrochenem Persisch, »nimmt man bösen Menschen das Kostbarste weg, das sie besitzen, wenn sie einen anderen Menschen verletzen.«

»Sie verlieren ihr ganzes Geld?«

»Du Dummkopf«, schimpfte ein anderen Junge, »Sie töten seine Familie!«

John schüttelte den Kopf. »Man nimmt ihnen ihre Freiheit. Wisst ihr, was das bedeutet?«

Ratloses Schweigen. Eine der Frauen schloss ihre Augen, als könne sie den Anblick der Welt nicht ertragen. Ihr fehlten beide Ringfinger. 

Zum Abendgebet verschwanden die Kinder und Frauen aus dem Zelt, das ihnen als Operationssaal diente. Es war ein ruhiger Tag gewesen, wenig zu tun.

Sie kamen aus dem Nichts im Morgengrauen. Eine Bombe traf den Nordhügel, Sekunden später schlug eine Zweite im Lager ein. John war in zwei Sekunden auf den Beinen und rannte um sein Leben.

Viele versuchte auf die gleiche Weise zu fliehen. Alles brannte lichterloh. Schüsse flogen umher, Splitter zerfetzten Haut, die nur unzureichend bedeckt war. John ignorierte den ohrenbetäubenden Krach, das Weinen, er betete zu einem Gott, an den er nicht glaubte, ihn nicht aufzugeben. 

Seine Finger rutschten ab, als er versuchte, den zweiten Hügel empor zu klettern. Er war steil und Grasbüschel, an denen er sich festklammern konnte, waren rar gesät. Alles spielte sich in seinem Rücken ab, er war ungeschützt, unbewaffnet und vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt. Etwas hinter ihm flog in die Luft, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Seine Ohren dröhnten vor Schmerz, so laut war es um ihn herum. Maschinengewehre spuckten unentwegt ihre Munition aus.

John atmete schwer, durch den aufgewühlten Sand bekam er kaum genug Luft. Ihm fiel plötzlich wieder ein, wie Harry Billardspielen für sich entdeckt hatte, als sie 13 war, und wie sie nicht eher geruht hatte, bis sie es gut genug beherrschte, um alle Jungs in der Gegend abzuziehen. Und da war Robert, der mit weniger Zeit zur Verfügung dem Pfahl nicht genug zu Leibe rücken konnte, um den Namen seiner Tochter dort zu verewigen, wie ein Zauberspruch für schlechte Zeiten. Und doch hatte er es versucht, bis man sie aus der Höhle geschafft hatte.

Sherlock, wie er über den Zaun kraxelte. Sonnenlicht, dass den leeren Raum mit den zwei Matratzen flutete, von denen nur eine benutzt wurde. Lippen drückten sich gegen seine eigenen, während seine Füße auf dem Sand abrutschten. Er hörte die Stimme seines Freundes, arrogant und doch flapsig, Nun streng dich doch mal richtig an, du gibst dir ja nicht mal richtig Mühe… 

Etwas traf seine Schulter und John wusste sofort, dass es sie durchstoßen hatte. Er hielt nicht inne, mochte der Schmerz ihn auch in die Dunkelheit locken. Er schrie auf, kämpfte mit den Tränen, Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen. Sein Rücken brannte, hinter ihm musste ein Feuer ausgebrochenen sein. Sein Arm wurde taub. Fremde Finger schlossen sich um einen seiner Knöchel, ob Freund oder Feind, John trat nach hinten weg, ohne sich umzudrehen, und robbte weiter, als man ihn losließ.

Er hatte den Gipfel des Hügels erreicht und rannte. Stolperte in die Richtung, aus der Staub die Luft vernebelte. Man schoss auf ihn. Vor ihm rannten zwei Frauen, die von einer Salve aus einem Hubschrauber erfasst wurden und zu Boden gingen. Er ließ sie liegen. Seine Lunge brannte. Seine Zähnen knirschten aufeinander, ihm war, als atmete er mehr Sand aus Sauerstoff ein. 

Militärfahrzeuge am Horizont. John erkannte nicht, von wem sie kamen, er setzte alles auf eine Karte. 

Bitte, lieber Gott, lass mich leben.

Bekannte Flaggen auf den Türen. Dem Himmel sei Dank. Deutsches Militär. 

Er brach zusammen. Seine Beine knickten einfach um. Die Schulter peinigte ihn so heftig, dass er sich in den Sand erbrach. Sekundenlang gar nichts. Dann schrie ihm jemand auf Deutsch ins Gesicht, hielt grob seine Wange fest. »Ich…Soldat«, krächzte John in der fremden Sprache. »Bri-» und ihm gingen die Lichter aus, der Schmerz in seiner Schulter zog ihn in die Tiefe. 

 

 

3

you taught me the courage of stars before you left  
how light carries on endlessly, even after death

 

»Captain Watson«, ein Glatzkopf kam durch die offenen Tür auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand seiner gesunden Schulter, »Wieder wohlauf, wie ich sehe?«

John legte die Zeitung ganz weg und richtete sich in seinem Krankenbett auf. »Ja, Major. Ich werde Ende der Woche von der Station entlassen.«

Der Major war ein kleiner Mann mit buschigen Augenbrauen, dessen magere Gestalt von beachtenswerter Würde getragen wurde. Er trug eine Dokumentenmappe bei sich, behielt sie auf den Knien, als er sich setzte. »Sie haben Erstaunliches vollbracht«, rief er stolz, als wäre John sein eigener Sohn. »Mein Junge«, fuhr er ruhiger fort, »Ich verstehe natürlich, dass sie in die Heimat zurückkehren wollen und habe sogleich alles angestoßen. Es ist schade, sie zu verlieren, aber in ihrem Fall…«

John rang sich ein schmales Lächeln ab. »Ich danke Ihnen sehr, Major Lee.«

»Nun, wie geht es für Sie weiter?«

»Nach London. Ich habe dort ein paar Freunde, bei denen ich unterkommen kann.«

»Ahh«, machte der Major verständnisvoll, »Natürlich.« Väterlich nickte er und rückte die Dokumentenmappe auf der Bettdecke zurecht. »Nun, lassen Sie uns über Urkunden und Ihre Pension reden…«

 

*

 

Es klopfte an die Tür. Arthur streckte sich und warf die Zeitung auf den Schreibtisch, in der er seit dem Nachmittagstee gelesen hatte. Sherlock war unterwegs und überarbeitet, er hoffte, keinem neuen Klienten begrüßen zu müssen. Gemächlich ging er zur Tür. Sherlock brauchte weiß Gott etwas Ruhe.

Hinter der Tür stand ein Mann. Blondes, kurzes Haar und blassblaue Augen. Mund und Augen wirkten jungenhaft, was im Gegensatz zu den Falten über den Wangen stand, die eine tiefe Müdigkeit verrieten. Er trug ein Hemd, das brandneu zu sein schien, eine Jeans und einen kurzen, dunkelblauen Parka, den er offen trug. »Hi«, sagte er und scharrte unmerklich mit den Füßen, machte einen nervösen Eindruck.

»Hallo«, antwortete Arthur. Er hatte nie ein Foto von John Watson gesehen, doch er braucht auch keins, um ihn zu erkennen. Mit der Zeit hatte er es sich angewöhnt, scharf zu beobachten. Es gab mehr als eine Art, von der anregenden Gesellschaft eines Sherlock Holmes zu profitieren. »John, nicht wahr?«

Nicken. Seine Schulter hingen ein bisschen und er war sehr schmal gebaut, mit ungesund gräulicher Gesichtsfarbe.

»Möchtest du nicht auf einen Tee hereinkommen? Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen gebrauchen.« Arthur machte Platz, damit der Besucher hereintreten konnte. »Sherlock ist noch unterwegs.«

Wieder ein Nicken, beinahe zögernd. Dann stand John Watson in der Baker Street 221B und schluckte einen Kloß nach dem anderen herunter.

Arthur ließ sich in der Küche Zeit. Sicher brauchte John ein paar Minuten für sich.

Er fand ihn an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer. John starrte wie hypnotisiert in Richtung des ungemachten Bettes. Seinem Gesicht war nicht zu entnehmen, was er dachte, aber was es auch war, es hielt ihn in seinem Bann.

Tief atmend nahm Arthur sich eine Tasse und setzte sich auf die Couch. John, die Jacke noch fest um die Schultern geschlungen, leistete ihm Gesellschaft, in dem er Sherlocks Sessel okkupierte und die Hände sogleich auf den Lehnen auf und abstrich, als prüfe er die Oberflächenbeschaffenheit des Holzes. Genau wie Sherlock es immer tat. Arthur nahm noch einen Schluck und betrachtete John Watson genauer. 

Er sah viel älter aus, als er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Seine Haltung machte weder einen stolzen noch einen militärischen Eindruck, sie wirkte im Gegenteil, als wolle er sich möglichst klein machen. Seine Augen huschten ängstlich nach rechts und links, bloß nicht nach vorn zu ihm.

»Möchtest du Tee? Er ist sehr stark, aber mit Milch kann man ihn ertragen.«

Johns Hände zitterten merklich. Was es auch war, dass den Soldaten bedrückte, es musste ihn tief erschüttern. »Und- und Sherlock ist ausgegangen?«, begann John ein Gespräch. Die Tasse klimperte auf dem Teller, als er sich eingoss.

»Ja. Er hat einen Fall. Ich erwarte ihn nicht vor acht oder neun Uhr zurück.«

»Oh.«

Arthur war sich sicher, dass Sherlock keine Ahnung vom Überraschungsbesuch seines alten Freundes hatte. Sie hatten lange nicht mehr über ihn gesprochen, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sherlock ihn nicht gebührend in Empfang genommen hätte. 

Draußen knallte etwas, es klang nach einer Autotür. Durch das geöffnete Fenster drang der Laut recht deutlich ins Zimmer. John kippte die Tasse um, als er eine Bewegung machte, als wolle er eine Waffe ziehen. Sein Gesicht lief rot an, als er den Irrtum bemerkte. Er entschuldigte sich in unverständlichem Gemurmel, lief in die Küche, um einen Lappen zu holen. Arthur hob die Tasse auf. Sie hatte einen Sprung. Nachdenklich drehte er sie in seinen Händen. 

Schnell war das Malheur beseitigt und sie saßen sich wieder gegenüber. 

»Bist du ähm… wohnst du hier?«, fragte John, der sichtlich Mühe hatten, etwas Unverfängliches zu finden, über das sie reden konnten.

»Ja. Kennst du die Wohnung, soll ich dich rumführen?«

»Nicht nötig, ich kenn mich hier aus. Ich habe ihn oft besucht im Lauf der Jahre.« Watson atmete tief ein und aus. »Und ihr beide seid… » Er lief des Satz offen.

»Ein albernes, glückliches Paar«, ergänzte Arthur und lachte.

John war überrascht, wie attraktiv Arthur wirkte, ganz anders als auf den Fotos im Internet. Selbstbewusst hielt er sich auf der Couch. Sein sonores Lachen fand er sympathisch und angenehm. »Schön«, antwortete er in Ermangelung einer höflicheren Erwiderung. »Schön.« Ihm sank etwas Ekliges, Furchtbares in den Magen.

»Ja.«

Schweigen. Sie lauschten der Uhr an der Wand, deren Zeiger vernehmlich das Voranschreiten der Zeit verkündete, was Arthur unmöglich vorkam, weil die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein schien. »Verbringst du deinen kompletten Urlaub in London?«, fragte er, als er die Stille nicht mehr ertrug.

»Urlaub?« John wirkte verwirrt. »Ich bin aus der Armee entlassen. Ich will wieder hierher ziehen.«

Das brachte Arthur für einen Moment aus der Fassung. »Was?«

»Ich- ich will wirklich nicht unhöflich sein, aber könntest du Sherlock anrufen und ihm Bescheid sagen, dass ich hier bin? Ich würde es selbst tun, aber ich habe weder ein Handy noch seine Telefonnummer.« John wackelte mit einer Schulter. Sein Unwohlsein war offensichtlich.

Arthur ignorierte ihn. »Du ziehst nach London? Wann?«

Unbehaglich ballte John die Hände zur Faust und löste sie wieder. Die Anspannung brachte ihn noch um. »Sofort. Ich hab nur für heute Nacht ein Zimmer in einer kleinen Pension gemietet, aber-»

»… Du hast gehofft, du brauchst es nicht«, vollendete Arthur den Satz. »Sherlock hat schon einen Partner.«

»Ich weiß.« Johns Stimme wurde merklich kühler.

»Ich-Wir- Also, ich-» Sherlocks Freund stoppte und erhob sich. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich sichtbar. »Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll.«

»Warten wir doch auf Sherlock«, schlug John vor. Noch immer hatte er seine Jacke an. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den offenen Reißverschluss, bis sich dessen Ohne tief in die Haut gruben. Es half kein Bisschen.

Arthur wollte ihm sagen, dass er gehen sollte. Sofort, gehen, und nie wieder kommen. Er hatte nie wirklich geglaubt, dass Captain John Watson jemals zurück kommen würde. Das hatte er jetzt davon. »Du machst mir Angst«, sagte er plötzlich. »John, ich will diese Situation nicht mehr als du, aber- das ist unerträglich. Bist du hier, um wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein?«

John schaute ihn an. Und da war er, der Blick, der ihm soviel Angst machte. Eine tiefe, gnadenlose Überzeugung, ein starker Willen, und er stand ihm im Weg.

»Wenn er mich will, dann ja.«

»Nein«, entfuhr es Arthur laut. »Nein, ich habe die ganzen letzten Jahre mit ihm verbracht, er bedeutet mir alles!« Er lief hin und her, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Kaninchen.

Der nervöse, unscheinbare wirkende Junge war verschwunden, als John Watson sich erhob. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen kam er auf ihn zu. 

Arthur wich nach hinten zurück, echte Panik erfasste ihn. »Geh!«, rief er, »Bitte geh.« Sein Rücken stieß an die Wand. Dabei warf er einen Bücherstapel um. John blieb fünf Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast, sie waren gleich groß. 

»Du kannst dich mir in den Weg stellen«, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die jeglichen Gefühls entbehrte. »Versuch es, ich bitte sogar darum. Ich bin sicher, er mag dich gern und du bist wahrscheinlich sogar eine nette Person. Aber Sherlock und ich gehören zusammen, verstehst du?« Seine Augen funkelten, als sei kein Verstand mehr dahinter.

»Du bist verrückt, wenn du das denkst«, würgte Arthur atemlos hervor. 

»Ja, das bin ich. Was glaubst du denn, was mit jemandem passiert, der dabei zusieht, wie Taliban-Spionen Sprengstoff an den Körper geschnallt wird und sie in die Luft gejagt werden?« John ging ein paar Schritte zurück. »Lies es nach, es gibt sicher Medienberichte. 2013 in Nangarhar. Es waren Journalisten dabei. Einer hat sich von oben bis unten vollgekotzt.« John schnaubte. »Während du hier im Warmen sitzt und deinen komischen Blog schreibst und dich in meinem Bett breit machst.«

Er ließ von ihm ab, setzte sich auf die Couch und griff nach seiner Tasse. Arthur versuchte zu atmen. Irgendwas Schlimmes musste mit John Watson passiert sein, und der Druck der Situation hatte es zum Vorschein gebracht. 

Arthur griff nach seinem Handy und verließ die Wohnung. Er hielt erst an, als er auf der Straße stand. Dann drückte er auf Sherlocks Namen in seinem Handy.

»Vermisst du mich?«, fragte die Stimme am anderen Ende sofort. Sie klang vergnügt, der Fall musste zufriedenstellend verlaufen.

»John Watson ist hier«, stieß er so schnell hervor, dass es klang, als handele es sich dabei um ein einziges Wort. »Und er ist ganz merkwürdig drauf, in einem Moment war er noch nervös, und im nächsten total anders, bedrohlich. Ich glaub nicht«, er holte rasch Luft, »ich glaub nicht, dass es ihm gut geht.«

Arthur lauschte in die Leitung. Es raschelte, er hörte seinen Freund etwas sagen, dann ging eine Autotür zu. »Ich sitze jetzt im Taxi. Bleib ruhig, okay? Bleib einfach vor dem Haus stehen.«

Er kannte ihn zu gut, um zu fragen, woher Sherlock seinen aktuellen Aufenthaltsort kannte. »Bitte beeile dich, er ist allein da drin. Gott weiß, was er gerade anstellt. Wahrscheinlich bastelt er gerade aus Puderzucker, Pflanzendünger und Aceton einen Sprengsatz, den ich auf den Rücken geschnallt kriege.«

»Bist du sicher, dass es John ist?«, klang es zweifelnd aus dem Telefon.

»Absolut. Er sieht aus wie der schlafende Junge auf dem Foto in deinem Handy, von dem du nicht willst, dass ich es sehe.«

Sherlock zögerte. »Ich bin gleich da.« Als das Taxi in die Baker Street einbog, legte er auf. 

Arthur stand verängstigt auf dem Gehweg und kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Das Taxi hielt an, Sherlock bezahlte und drückte Arthur kurz. 

»Was jetzt?«

»Ich geh da rein«, antwortete Sherlock. Er steckte die Hände in die Manteltaschen. »Ich hab ihn ewig nicht gesehen«, murmelte er. Ihm schien auch nicht ganz wohl zu sein.

»Soll ich mitkommen?«

»Nein, besser nicht. Setz dich da rein«, er deutete auf den Sandwichladen, der an 221 grenzte. »Trink einen Tee und atme tief durch, ich komme dich dann holen. Ich will erstmal wissen, was er will.«

»Oh, das weiß ich schon«, verkündete Arthur, der sich besser fühlte, jetzt, wo Sherlock da war. »Dich. Er hat gesagt ihr gehört zusammen und ich soll mich ihm nicht in den Weg stellen, wenn ich nicht in Luft gesprengt werden will.«

»Das hat er ganz sicher nicht gesagt«, schnaubte Sherlock ungläubig. »Du dramatisierst wieder alles.«

»Ach ja? Dann geh hoch und überzeug dich selbst. Aber pass auf dich auf, bitte. Er hat sie nicht mehr alle.«

Es waren schwere Schritte die Treppe hinauf. Die kühle Luft roch staubig und kratzte ihm Hals. In 221B stand die Tür nur angelehnt. Nichts war zu hören.

Er betrat die Wohnung. 

John, der noch immer auf der Couch saß, drehte sich um. Selbst auf die Entfernung erkannte Sherlock, das etwas Wildes Besitz von den blauen Augen ergriffen hatte.

»Oh, hey«, sagte John. »Du bist da. Bitte entschuldige mich bei deinem Freund, ja? Ich glaube«, er lachte nervös, »Ich hab ihm wohl etwas Angst gemacht.« Es war der Blick, der Tonfall, die Augen, alles war anders. Nicht-John stand auf.

»Hallo, John.« Er machte die Tür zu und fragte sich, was zur Hölle er jetzt bloß tun sollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics:  
> ›Saturn‹, Sleeping At Last


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I turn into another  
> dig me up from under what is covering  
> the better part of me  
> sing this song  
> remind me that we'll always have each other  
> when everything else is gone

Eine Offensive der britischen Armee brachte John und sein Team vor viereinhalb Jahren nach Nimrus, einer Provinz im Südwesten Afghanistans. Das sehr dünn besiedelte Gebiet bot ausgezeichnete geologische Bedingungen für einige dringend anstehende Waffentests. Sarandsch, die Hauptstadt von Nimrus, befand sich in der Hand einer mehr oder weniger autark agierenden Straßengang, die sich im Zuge des Afghanistankrieges 2001 gebildet hatte. Shirin, eine neunzehnjährige ehemalige Studentin, führte diese Gruppierung derzeit an. Sie hatte dunkles Haar, das sie unter einem Kopftuch trug, und prominente Augenbrauen, ein Gesicht wie eine Felswand. 19 Lebensjahre im Westen entsprachen 69 in diesem Teil der Welt. 

 

Ein hochrangiger Offizier leitete die Operation. Man war der Meinung, sich der Zusammenarbeit möglichst vieler Rebellengruppen zu versichern, um eine breite Front gegen den Terror zu bilden. Zusammenarbeit, das hatte John sehr schnell gelernt, bestand hauptsächlich im Austausch von Waffen aus den Industrienationen Europas und den USA gegen Informationen. Es war ein riskantes Geschäft, niemand wusste genau, wo Munition und Wehrmaterial schlussendlich landete. Der Waffentest, an dem auch Shirin und eine Handvoll ihrer Kämpferinnen teilnahmen, erforderte laut Vorschrift die Anwesenheit medizinischen Personals, weshalb John mit seinen Kollegen in dieser verlassenen Gegend für einige Tage festsaß.

 

Etwas ging schief. Eine der Granaten vom Typ RPG-VIII zündete zu früh. Shirins rechter Arm wurde zerfetzt. John gab Anweisungen, ließ Blutkonserven holen, versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war. Shirin blieb bei vollem Bewusstsein. Sie schrie oder weinte nicht, obwohl sie unter sehr großen Schmerzen leiden musste. Ihre dunklen Augen musterten ihn an fast gelangweilt, was wohl dem Schock zuzuschreiben war, ausgelöst durch den desaströsen Blutverlust einer abgerissenen Hauptschlagader. 

 

Shirins inneren Organe waren von Dutzenden kleinen Metallsplittern durchlöchert, wie sie später feststellen mussten. Dreieinhalb Minuten nach der Zündung verstarb sie mit offenen, zuckenden Lidern auf seiner Trage.

 

John drehte sich von ihr weg, um dem Offizier Bescheid zu sagen, da bohrte sich etwas in die rechte Seite seines Bauches. Die Spitze eines Khukuri-Messer, angefertigt in Nepal für die britische Armee, steckte zwei Zentimeter tief in seinem Fleisch. Am anderen Ende des Messers, die Finger fest um den Griff gelegt, eine Rebellin.

 

‘Du hast sie sterben lassen.’ Das sagte die Frau auf Englisch zu ihm, als wolle sie sicher gehen, dass er auch wirklich verstand. ‘Ihr habt uns verraten.’

 

Die Wunde war nicht tief genug, um Schaden anzurichten. Doch noch Monate später spürte John Phantomschmerzen an dieser Stelle wie einen nagenden Zweifel, ob es nur Zufall sein konnte, dass ausgerechnet eine Rebellenführerin die anscheinend einzige defekte Granate einer ganzen Lieferung in die Hände bekam. Es beantwortete auch seine Frage, wo das getauschte Wehrmaterial letztendlich landen konnte – in den Bäuchen britischer Militärärzte.

 

Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment von einem alten Schmerz heimgesucht zu werden, kam John besonders grausam vor. Seine Eingeweide hatten sich in Schlangen verwandelt, deren trockene Schuppenhaut seine Magenwände empfindlich aufrieben. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus. Auf dem ganzen Weg in die Baker Street war John sich sicher gewesen, alles würde sich von selbst regeln, wenn sie sich nur wieder gegenüber stehen würden. Nun verbrauchte er seine Kapazitäten schon dafür, sich nicht eine phantomschmerzende Wunde zu halten.

 

Sherlock schien kaum gealtert zu sein, wenn überhaupt, dann hatte das Alter ihm gegeben, was die Jugend noch vermissen ließ. Sein dichtes, lockiges Haar fiel ihm lässig in die Stirn. Sein Mantel schmeichelte seiner großen, aufrechten Statur, hob seine cremig weiße Haut hervor. Er wirkte gesund, gesünder zumindest, als es den Anschein bei ihrer letzten Begegnung gemacht hatte. Seine Mimik verriet keine Freude, doch auch sonst keine Emotion, wie ein leeres Blatt Papier.

 

“Es ist ähm... schön, wieder hier zu sein”, leitete John verunsichert ein Gespräch ein, das ihm schon aus den Händen geglitten war, bevor er es überhaupt angefangen hatte. Er hätte ihn gern umarmt, hatte jedoch nicht das Gefühl, das stünde zur Disposition. 

 

Seine Worte schienen Sherlock aus seiner Starre zu reißen. Er schälte sich aus dem Mantel und hing ihn sorgsam über die Lehne eines Stuhls im Wohnzimmer. “Ich bin etwas überrascht, dich hier zu sehen, John. Ich war bisher der Überzeugung, unsere _Freundschaft_ ”, hier hielt er kurz inne, wie um das Wort wirken zu lassen, “hätte ein jähes Ende genommen, als du es vorgezogen hast, mich fallen zu lassen.”

 

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, herzukommen. Bei aller Sehnsucht, die John empfand, hatte er jedoch nicht anders handeln können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Das hier würde ganz und gar nicht so einfach werden, wie er es sich tausend mal vorgestellt hatte. “Es war zu der Zeit einfach besser so.” Ihm sank das Herz auf Grund. Wo waren die richtigen Worte, warum brachte er die Dinge nicht so heraus, wie sie ihm auf der Zunge lagen? “Ich meine, es tut mir leid. Wie das gelaufen ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, unverfängliche Dinge in den E-Mails zu schreiben. Es war auch für mich keine einfache Zeit.”

 

Sherlock war hinter dem Stuhl stehen geblieben und rollte die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes hoch, bis seine Unterarme unbedeckt waren. Er ging dabei sehr achtsam und gleichmäßig vor. “Ist schon gut. Das ist lange her. Ich hab dir schon vor einer Weile verziehen.”

 

“Gut.” Gut? Nein, das war nicht gut. Das war so weit entfernt von gut, dass der gesamte Erdball bequem dazwischen gepasst hätte. Ihm wurde zunehmend unwohl.

 

“Wie lange bleibst du in London? Im Tate gibt es eine Ausstellung zur Behandlung von Pestkranken im Mittelalter. Ich erinnere mich, dass du dich früher dafür interessiert hast.”

 

John wurde warm, bis in die vor Nervosität eisigen Finger. Für einen Moment hatte er schon befürchtet… “Oh man.” Er lachte erleichtert. “Ich meine, ja, ich würde mir das gern mit dir ansehen.”

 

Sherlock, der bis zu dem Zeitpunkt den Augenkontakt nur auf einem minimalen Level gehalten hatte, schaute John verdutzt an. “Ich meinte sicher nicht, dass wir- Nein, John. Du hast mich missverstanden. Ich wollte nur höfliche Konversation machen.”

 

“Oh.” John schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er versuchte erst gar nicht, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Zwischen ihm und Sherlock stand eine Couch, eine Stehlampe, ein Stuhl, und gut dreieinhalb Meter offene Freifläche. Jeder hockte in seinem Schützengraben und verteilte seine Schüsse, in der Hoffnung, den anderen möglichst tief zu treffen. Zeit, einen Vorstoß zu wagen. “Soll das heißen, ich bin hier nicht mehr willkommen? Denn zum Teufel, so behandelt man doch keinen alten Freund.”

 

“Du verwendest das Wort _Freund_ in der Tat zu freigiebig”, schoss Sherlock frostig zurück. “Du hast vergessen, wen du vor dir hast. Ich bin in keiner Weise neugierig, mit wem du deine letzten Urlaube verbracht hast, aber wer auch immer es war, er scheint nicht mehr aktuell zu sein. Du bist nur hier, weil du nicht weißt, wo du sonst hin sollst. Und ehe ich mich dran gewöhnen könnte, bist du wieder weg. Das haben wir doch schon alles zig mal durchgemacht.”

 

Wut flammte in ihm auf. Die Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft hatte er zum großen Teil deshalb überlebt, weil etwas – jemand – im fernen Großbritannien, seiner Heimat, auf ihn gewartet hatte. Weil es etwas gab, drei Worte, die er jemandem seit Jahren schuldete. Weil er begriffen hatte, dass es für ihn keinen Weg aus dieser Welt gab, bevor er diese Schuld nicht beglichen hatte.

 

Nur schien es nicht mehr Sherlocks Wunsch zu sein. Plötzlich kam er sich dumm vor. Bei allem, das er in seine Erwägungen mit einbezogen hatte, war ihm doch nie ernsthaft in den Sinn gekommen, Sherlock könnte ihn nicht mehr lieben.

 

“Bei allem Respekt”, John nahm automatisch eine aufrechte, kämpferische Haltung ein, “Mir ist klar, warum der erhoffte warme Empfang ausgeblieben ist, aber ich kann doch wohl trotzdem von dir erwarten, dass wir vernünftig miteinander reden können.”

 

Eine tiefe Stirnfalte bildete sich zwischen den Augenbrauen des Detektivs. “Vernunft? So so. Wenn es dir darum geht, dann pass gut auf: Du hast hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Du darfst Arthur ruhig ernst nehmen, wenn er dir sagt, wir sind zusammen. Und im Übrigen, ich finde es zeugt von deinem schwachen Charakter, dass du ihm Angst eingejagt hast wie einem Hasen!” Das Gesicht verzerrt vor unterdrücktem Ärger, machte Sherlock ein paar Schritte auf seinen Gegner zu. 

 

Schwacher – schwacher Charakter? John bebte innerlich vor Wut. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihn als schwach zu bezeichnen? “Du willst mir drohen? Versuchs doch mal. Wirklich, es würde mich sehr amüsieren. Keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht zu sehr weh tun – obwohl hoppla, das hab ich wohl schon.”

 

Sherlock reagierte blitzschnell. Das schöne Gesicht, entgleist in ein Zugunglück mit quer liegenden Waggons, Toten, Traumata. “Verschwinde hier, sofort!« Er griff nach der Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch und warf sie so kraftvoll nach John, dass sie gut einem Meter neben ihm an der Wand zerschellte.

 

Das Geräusch zerberstenden Metalls drehte John um. Sofort zog er die Schultern ein, sein Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Die Möbel um ihn herum verloren ihre Farbe und rieselten in sich zusammen wie Sandberge in einem starken Windzug. Er fiel auf den Boden und riss dabei den Couchtisch mit sich, um sich hinter ihm vor dem Kugelhagel zu schützen.  Er fühlte Sandkörner unter seiner Zunge, das Geräusch kreischender Hubschrauber über ihm, wo war seine Waffe? Keuchend versuchte er, sein Herz aus dem Schraubstock der Angst zu befreien, ihm wurde schwindlig und es fiepte in seinen Ohren. Als er nach ein paar Sekunden begriff, dass er eine Panikattacke hatte und nicht in realer Gefahr war, zwang er sich dazu, ruhig zu atmen und ließ die Augen offen, ohne zu blinzeln. Alles, alles konnte ihn durchbohren, was determiniert genug war, doch es sollte ihn nicht mit geschlossenen Augen treffen. 

 

“Du hast eine Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung”, hörte er Sherlock links von sich sagen.

 

“Ach was, Mr Freud”, keuchte John und versuchte, seinen Überschall-Puls auf ein Normalmaß zu bringen. “Scheiße, ich hasse das.” Langsam drehte er sich zur Seite und legte die erhitzte Stirn gegen die kühle Tischplatte. Wie peinlich. Sein Magen machte einen Satz, als wolle er sich von irgendwo runterstürzen, und John hätte es ihm am liebsten gleich getan. Alles war ganz anders gelaufen, als es sollte.

 

Sherlock kniete sich zu ihm und nahm sein Handgelenk, um seinen Puls zu messen. “Bleib liegen”, befahl er, als John Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. “Entspann dich. Konzentrier dich auf die Stellen deines Körpers, die den Boden berühren.”

 

“Herrgott, sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß, wie das geht.”

 

“Für einen Soldaten reagierst du sehr aggressiv auf Autoritätspersonen.”

 

“Du bist keine Autoritätsperson für mich”, widersprach John. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich todmüde. Er war gekommen, um jemanden zu erobern, und nicht um zum Objekt seiner Fürsorge zu werden. Phantastisch, wirklich sexy. Das einzig Gute war, dass Sherlocks warme Hände ihn berührten. “Für mich”, und es kam mehr von Herzen als alles andere, was er heute gesagt hatte, “wirst du immer mein Freund sein, ganz egal, was du sagst.”

 

Sherlock sagte nichts dazu. 

 

“Wo ist dein ähm- dein...”

 

“Arthur”, ergänzte Sherlock mit düsterer Miene.

 

“-Dein _Arthur_ hingegangen?”

 

“Er wartet unten im Café auf mich.”

 

“Und du...” John sah Sherlock an, in der Hoffnung, es nicht aussprechen zu müssen.

 

Sherlock zögerte eine Sekunde. Dann sagte er: “Wäre ich ein anderer Mann, als ich bin, dann würde ich ihn heiraten.”

 

John schloss die Augen. Er wünschte, er hätte nicht gefragt. Der sentimentale Moment (war es einer?) von eben war eindeutig vorbei.

 

“So, dein Puls ist annähernd normal. Du kannst wieder aufstehen.” Der Detektiv gab ihm einen harten Klaps auf die Schulter. 

 

John folgte der Aufforderung. “Ich bin dir so dankbar für deine Erlaubnis, ohne dich wüsste ich wirklich nicht, wie ich von der Horizontalen in die Vertikale komme.” Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

 

Sherlock, zu beider Erstaunen, lächelte. “Ist für mich auch neu. Meistens versuche ich es andersherum.”

 

John lachte unwillkürlich. Für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags war es wieder sein 21. Geburtstag und er saß mit Sherlock in der Bibliothek vor dem offenen Fenster, der Wind spielte mit seinem Haar, während John sich Reste vom Kirschkuchen vom Finger leckte. Wenn er doch noch mal 21 sein könnte. Er strich sich über das Kinn und ließ den Blick schweifen, bis sie an einem verbogenen Stück Metall hängen blieb. “Die Lampe ist hin.”

 

Sherlock machte eine abwinkende Geste.

 

“Vielleicht kann ich sie reparieren”, schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor. 

 

“Ja”, erwiderte Sherlock langsam. “Vielleicht könntest du das. Aber ich denke, es ist Zeit, sich von manchen Dingen zu trennen. ‘Was fallen will, musst du fallen lassen’, oder heißt es nicht so? Die Kanten sehen scharf aus, ich könnte mich leicht verletzen.”

 

John begriff. “Okay.” In einem Anfall von Höflichkeit, oder vielleicht handelte es sich dabei auch um vorgetäuschte Kameradschaft, reichte er Sherlock die Hand. “Das wars also?”

 

“Ich fürchte, ja.”

 

“Endgültig?”

 

Sherlock holte tief Luft. “Ich denke schon, dass wir irgendwann zivilisiert miteinander reden können. In 50-60 Jahren etwa.” Er schmunzelte. “Aber ich bereue nichts. Das solltest du wissen.”

 

Als sich ihr Händedruck löste, spürte John diesen Verlust bis ins Mark. Wofür, das war alles, an das er denken konnte. Wofür bin ich dann überhaupt zurückgekommen? Doch er hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel, und er war sich nicht zu schade, es auch zu benutzen.

 

“Machs gut, John.” 

 

John verkrampfte innerlich, als er das hörte. Er hatte dieselben Worte schon einmal von Sherlock gelesen. Die Wut von vorhin fand ihren Weg zurück und mit einem Mal spürte er die Gewalt und Demütigungen der letzten Jahre wie Schatten auf seinem Rücken tanzen. “Vielleicht sieht man sich jetzt öfter”, sagte er wie nebenbei. “Du weißt es sicher noch nicht - ich bin aus der Armee entlassen worden und suche mir jetzt eine Wohnung hier in London.« Fester Augenkontakt. »Kein Herumirren in der Weltgeschichte mehr. Ich bin zuhause. Für den Rest meiner Tage.”

 

Sherlock starrte ihn entsetzt an. Er holte Luft wie ein Fisch, der an Land gerät, aber kein Ton entwich seiner Kehle.

 

John lächelte ob seines Triumphs, das Monster der Wut für den Moment besänftigt, und  ging gezwungen ruhig an ihm vorbei. An der Haustür drehte er sich nochmal nach dem Detektiv um. “Übrigens”, ihre Augen fanden sich sofort, “Ich liebe-“, kurz Luftholen, “was du aus der Wohnung gemacht hast.”

 

Sherlock ließ die Schultern hängen und reagiert anderweitig überhaupt nicht darauf.

 

 

*2*

 

 

Arthur betrat mit kleinen Schritten die Wohnung. Unten schlug die Tür zu. John Watsons Abwesenheit ließ ihn zum ersten Mal seit Stunden durchatmen. Bis er sich umsah.

 

Sherlock stand stocksteif vor dem Sofa, über dem noch die Decke hing, unter die sie sich vor dem Fernsehen gelegentlich einkuschelten. Der Tisch war umgekippt, ein schwarzer Streifen verunstaltete die Wand neben der Schlafzimmertür und sein Freund starrte ihn an. Blut lief ihm aus der Nase.

 

»Ach du scheiße«, riss es ihn aus seiner Betrachtung des Kriegsschauplatzes. Er eilte auf Sherlock zu, riss dabei ein Handtuch von der Lehne eines Küchenstuhls, und presste es ihm auf den Mund. Sherlock lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken. Mit Bedacht nahm er das Tuch an sich und setzte sich hin.

 

»Hat er dich geschlagen? Oh, ich bring ihn um!«

 

Sherlock schnaubte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. Er ließ den Arm sinken, um sprechen zu können, doch kein Wort kam ihm über die Lippen.

 

Arthur strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. »War es so schlimm?«

 

Sherlock schloss die Augen. Arthur wusste, dass er es nur tat, um zu verbergen, was er fühlte.

 

»Er ist weg«, versuchte Arthur es beruhigend. »Es ist vorbei.«

 

Das war es nicht, doch ihm war nicht danach, das einzugestehen. »Kannst du mir mein Handy bringen? Es ist drüben in meinem Mantel«, bat Sherlock, obwohl er seines Freundes Worte hätte korrigieren können.

 

Kaum hielt er es in den Händen, drückte er am meisten gehasste Nummer in seinem Telefonbuch und wischte sich mit dem Tuch das Blut vom Kinn. Er hatte Zeit, einmal tief durchzuatmen, bis abgenommen wurde. 

 

»Wie komm ich denn zu der Ehre?« Mycroft Ironie war leicht wie Nieselregen, und ebenso stechend. Sie hatten länger nicht gesprochen, das letzte Mal musste es zwecks der Aufklärung des Falls des vertauschten Diadems gewesen sein. 

 

»John-», presste Sherlock hervor. 

 

»Er ist wieder in London«, folgte die lässige Antwort prompt. Er schien über den Anruf keineswegs überrascht.

 

»Ach- wirklich?«, schnaubte Sherlock. »Und du konntest mir das nicht mitteilen, weil…?«

 

»Weil das mit euch aus und vorbei ist, also was geht es dich noch an?«

 

»Warum ist er entlassen worden?«, blaffte Sherlock statt einer Antwort ins Telefon.

 

»Auf eigenen Wunsch, inklusive aller Ehren und dem ganzen Tand, auf das das Militär soviel Wert legt. Albern, wenn du mich fragst, vor allem-»

 

»Was ist passiert? Was ist mit ihm passiert?«

 

Zögerliches Schweigen.

 

»Mycroft, es ist mir Ernst… Ich brauche die Drohung ja wohl nicht auszusprechen…«

 

Der ältere Holmes-Bruder ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. »Wie gehts Arthur?«

 

»Weich mir nicht aus!«

 

»Lässt du ihn jetzt fallen? Oder hast du schon?« Seine Enttäuschung, die er ob eines solchen Umstandes empfunden hätte, verbarg Mycroft nicht.

 

»Natürlich nicht.« Seine Stimme klang fest und bestimmt. »Nicht, dass es dich auch nur irgendwas angeht… Also, was war jetzt mit ihm?«

 

»Es ist besser, du weißt es nicht. Was er erlebt hat, sollte nicht in die Welt der Lebenden dringen, wenn du verstehst.«

 

Sherlock stöhnte. »Würdest du bitte aufhören, dich so beschissen literarisch auszudrücken?«

 

»Ich werde es dir nicht sagen. Weil ich genau weiß, was dann passiert.«

 

»Jetzt sagst du gleich, ich soll mich von ihm fern halten, stimmt’s?«

 

»Nein, im Gegenteil. Triff ihn, wenn es dir beliebt. Steig mit ihm ins Bett, mach das, was du am besten kannst. Der kleine Junge, in den du dich damals verliebt hast, ist tot. Nicht mal du kannst ihn wiederbringen, er existiert nur noch in deiner Phantasie. Und je eher du das begriffen hast, desto eher muss ich mir wegen ihm keine Sorgen mehr machen.«

 

Der Detektiv schluckte schwer, schmeckte eine Spur Blut, die zwischen seine Lippen geraten war.

 

»Er hat das Gesicht des Krieges gesehen, Sherlock. Davon kommt niemand mehr zurück. Die Zähne haben ihn zermalmt und die Reste ausgespuckt, und was sein Vorzeigevater nicht aus ihm rausgeprügelt hat, davon hat der Krieg sich gut ernährt, verstehst du?«

 

»Nein.« Es war ein einsames, kleines, stilles Wort. 

 

»Es tut mir leid, dir das zu sagen.« Es klang überraschend aufrichtig. »Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Ich weiß, dass du gedacht hast, dass mit dem richtigen Timing— wie auch immer. Es ist Zeit, die Dinge zu akzeptieren, wie sie sind. Ich wollte es dir nicht sagen, um alte Wunden nicht wieder aufzureißen. Du glaubst es mir vielleicht nicht, aber ich will, dass du glücklich bist.«

 

»Du-», doch der Vorwurf wollte nicht kommen. Sherlock beendete das Gespräch ohne ein weiteres Wort. Die Hand, die das Handy gehalten hatte, sank in den Schoß. 

 

»Soll- soll ich gehen?«, fragte Arthur leise. Er traute sich nicht, ihn zu berühren, obwohl alles in ihm danach verlangte.

 

»Nein, nein, geht schon. Ich muss nur wieder zu Atem kommen.« Das Telefon vibrierte, Mycrofts Name stand auf dem Display. Er drückte den Anruf weg. 

 

Eine Weile herrschte Stille in der Baker Street, von dem Straßenlärm, der als Hintergrundgeräusch verblasste, abgesehen. 

 

»Das also ist John«, meinte Arthur schließlich.

 

»Ja. Hast du ihn dir so vorgestellt?«

 

Er fuhr sich nachdenklich mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe. »Er sieht sehr gut aus. Aber auch… ich weiß nicht. Intensiv vielleicht. Nicht auf die gute Art.«

 

Abwesendes Nicken, mit dem Kopf in einer anderen Zeit. »Als ich ihn kennengelernt habe, war er sechzehn und trug Klamotten, die selbst für die Altkleidersammlung zu schäbig wären.«

 

»In der Hinsicht hat er sich offenbar gebessert.«

 

»John ist unkaputtbar. Die ganzen Schmerzen, die er durchleben musste… Er hat den Tod überschritten. Wenn sein brutaler Vater, die feige Mutter, seine Klassenkameraden, sein drogensüchtiger Ex-Freund, der Knast und ein tobender Krieg ihn nicht kleingekriegt haben, wird er sich auch nicht dem Tod beugen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er alles überleben kann.«

 

»Wie meinst du das?«

 

Sherlock lachte leise. »Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn je wieder sehe. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass er fällt.«

 

Arthur nahm seine Hand.

 

»Und jetzt bleibt er hier in London«, sinnierte Sherlock weiter, während das Blut sich von seiner hellen Haut absetzte. 

 

»Was?«

 

»Er bleibt in London«, wiederholte Sherlock, doch es klang nicht, als habe er ihm zugehört.

 

Arthur blieb stumm. Sein pochendes Herz schmerzte, als sein Blick auf ihre verschränkten Hände fiel. Auf die Palme zwischen Küche und Flur, die sie zusammen ausgesucht hatten. Auf das Leben, dass sie führten, und von er wie selbstverständlich angenommen hatte, es würde nie enden. »Es muss sich nichts ändern, wenn du es nicht willst«, beschwor Arthur ihn leise. »Aber ohne ein Messer verlasse ich nicht mehr das Haus.«

 

Sherlock drückte seine Hände fester. »Das würde dir auch nichts nutzen. Aber mach dir keine Gedanken. John wird dir nichts tun.«

 

»Du hast ihn ja vorhin nicht erlebt. Obwohl, so wie es hier aussieht…«

 

»Das war ich, größtenteils.«

 

»Du?«

 

Er ging nicht darauf ein. »Ich würde jetzt alles für einen Schuss geben…«, murmelte Sherlock, legte seinen Kopf auf den Schenkeln ab und Arthur hielt ihn, stützte ihn, obwohl er sich, seit er ein Kind war, nicht mehr so verloren gefühlt hatte. 

* * *

 

 

John erwachte am nächsten Tag um kurz nach Acht. Vorläufig war er in einer winzigen, heruntergekommenen Pension untergekommen, in der es nach Mottenkugeln roch und staubige Vorhänge es unmöglich machten, tief durchzuatmen. Trotzdem hatte er überraschend gut geschlafen.

 

Nachdem er Tee, trockenen Toast und eine Zigarette gefrühstückt hatte, wählte er eine Nummer.

 

“Watson.”

 

“Hallo Harriet.” John lächelte, ohne es zu merken.

 

“John?” Harry Watson verschluckte sich fast vor Überraschung. “Das ist ja- wow, ich hab ewig nichts von dir gehört.”

 

“Ja, ich war... beschäftigt.« Was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. »Seit ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder in London.”

 

“Heimaturlaub?”

 

“Nein, ich wurde verwundet. Nur die Schulter, halb so wild. Aber ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage, im Lazarett zu arbeiten. Also-“

 

“Wie lange warst du im Krankenhaus?, unterbrach sie ihn.

 

“Ein paar Monate – wieso?” Etwas lauerte im Ton seiner Schwester, das ihn unstet machte. Er wechselte von einem Bein auf das andere und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an den Tisch.

 

“Dann weißt du es noch gar nicht?”

 

“Was?”

 

In der Stille, bevor Harry antwortete, brach John vor Ungewissheit der Schweiß aus. “Die Hölle hat einen weiteren Gast.”

 

Er brauchte einen Moment. Eigentlich ließ es nur einen Schluss zu. “Dad?”, flüsterte John ins Telefon.

 

“Er starb im Frühling. Herzinfarkt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er eins hat, oder?”

 

John blieb stumm. Widerstrebende Emotionen kämpften in seiner Brust, doch schließlich gewann er seine Beherrschung zurück. “Warst du... dabei? Als er begraben wurde?”

 

“Ja. Es war lächerlich, alle sahen ganz traurig aus und haben geheult und so.” Sie lachte kurz und bitter auf. “Er war ein Schwein. Er hat es nicht verdient, das man um ihn trauert.”

 

Ich werde es niemals erfahren – dieser Satz ging John als erstes durch den Kopf. Und nun hatte er keine Chance mehr, zu fragen. Warum?

 

“John- geht es dir gut?”

 

Er räusperte sich. “Ja, mir geht es gut. Was ist mit dir?”

 

Beredtes Schweigen.

 

“Verstehe”, antwortete John nur. “Hat er was hinterlassen?”

 

“Ja. Haben alles die anderen gekriegt. Ist okay, ich will sein Geld nicht, und Mom auch nicht. Lieber verhungern wir.”

 

“Hm”, machte John. Die anderen – das konnte nur die neue Familie sein. 

 

»Also, was war mit deiner Schulter? Hast du Sherlock schon getroffen? Und wie wird's jetzt mit dir weitergehen?«

* * *

 

 

Gegen Abend hatte John es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht, soweit es unter den Umständen einer renovierungsbedürftigen Absteige möglich war. Ein Bein auf der dünnen Matratze ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt, saß er in weißem Unterhemd und weißer Unterwäsche mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt. Während die andere Hand abwechselnd eine Zigarette oder das Glas billigen Scotch hielt, stützte die andere ein Buch. Träge glitt Johns Blick über die Seiten, die Junggesellen-Atmosphäre des Zimmers eingetaktet vom gelegentlichen Umblättern.

 

So weit es John betraf, hatte die Einsamkeit, diese Teufelei in einer sozial orgasmierenden Gesellschaft, durchaus das Potential, einen Menschen ganz und gar zu befriedigen. Das einzige, was diesen Zustand hätte krönen können, wäre Sherlock Holmes an seiner Seite, vielleicht in einem ähnlich leicht bekleideten Zustand. Es ging ihm gar nicht so sehr um das Durchbrechen der Stille, das doch öfter seinen Gedankenfluss unterbrach als er zugeben wollte. Es ging um eine Zweisamkeit, deren Wert in Wärme gemessen wurde, in dem Chaos unerwarteter Geräusche, die nicht von ihm selbst verursacht wurden. Ein Husten, ein tiefes Ausatmen, Töne, die Fingernägel verursachen, wenn sie über einen Mückenstich kratzen. In der Banalität dieser Laute lag die ganze Liebe, und in ihr der Zauber der ruhigen Zweisamkeit.

 

John ließ das Buch sinken und stieß den geteerten Rauch aus seinen Lungen. Er sah auf die Uhr, kurz nach 21 Uhr. 

 

Wenn John im Besitz der Telefonnummer gewesen wäre, hätte er den Anruf gemacht, versucht, ihn von Arthur wegzulocken. Dieses ganz und gar unehrenhafte Verhalten rechtfertigte er mit dem Gefühl, dass seine Gedanken an Sherlock stets begleitete – eine Mischung aus ‘komm bitte noch näher noch näher noch näher’ und 'verpiss dich’. Da er sich noch nicht im Klaren war, wie genau er den Widerstand gegen seine Verführung brechen wollte, schwang er die Beine vom Bett und schlüpfte in ein Paar schwarze Jeans. Über das Unterhemd zog er ein olivgrünes Armeehemd, ohne die Knöpfe zu beachten.

 

Die erste Bar war ein Reinfall. Das Klientel bestand aus Bikern und Ledertunten und um Gottes Willen, aus Jungs so schmal und zierlich gebaut wie eine Ballerina. Er trank sein Bier an der Bar und ließ es danach gut sein.

 

Das zweite Etablissement lag im Südosten der Stadt. Man gelangte über einen Hinterhof zu ihr. Gott segne das Internet, sonst hätte er vielleicht nie von diesem Ort erfahren. Die Musik war amerikanisch, die Stimmung rau. Hinter dem Tresen arbeitete ein Mann mit blauen Augen, der allein die Fahrt hierher wert war.

 

“Was darf’s sein, Mr Military?”, fragte er John mit einem Lächeln.

 

“Bier.” John zeigte mit dem Finger auf die richtige Marke. Dann zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und entspannte sich. Diese Barhocker waren überraschend bequem, nicht zu klein, so dass die Arschbacken halb darüber hingen, nicht zu steif, genau richtig.

 

“Sie dürfen hier nicht rauchen.”

 

“Ich werd’s mir merken”, antwortete John. Sein Blick fand die zierlichen Hände des Barkeepers. Die Fingerknöchel waren an zwei Stellen verdickt, als seien sie in einem Abzug gebrochen. Egal auf welcher Seite man stand, die Verletzungen sahen doch überall gleich aus. 

 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. John spielte mit dem Gedanken, die ganze Sache hinaus zu zögern, bis die glänzenden blauen Augen Feierabend hatte. 

 

»Wo haben Sie gedient, Mr...?”

 

“Captain”, füllte John die Lücke mit der korrekten Anrede. “Afghanistan.” Erneut zog er an der Zigarette. “Du?”

 

“Irak. Ein halbes Jahr.”

 

John nickte. 

 

“Wonach suchst du?”, fragte der Mann weiter, als er ihm sein Bier hinstellte. John hatte Mühe, den Blick von den Händen zu nehmen, und selbst dann stellte er sich vor, wie sie über seine Wange glitten, sein Kinn, seinen Hals, Schulter, Rücken, Steißbein, und in seinem After verschwanden.

 

“Schlank, aber nicht zierlich. Dunkle Haare. Helle Augen. Was Besonderes.”

 

Der Mann nickte. »Jung?«

 

»Mir gefällt die Frage nicht.« John runzelte die Stirn. 

 

Die blauen Augen übergingen ihn. »Es gibt so einen, aber was die Augenfarbe betrifft, weiß ich nicht genau. Er arbeitet in einer Stunde.”

 

John zog in einer aufreizenden Geste die Augenbrauen hoch. “Ich warte.”

 

* * *

 

 

Der Junge war zweifellos etwas Besonderes. Eric mochte um die 19, 20 sein, mit dunklen Locken, die sich schelmisch in alle Richtungen reckten. Statt ihn vollzuquatschen, schwieg er auf dem Weg zum Stundenhotel an der Ecke, das sogar noch heruntergekommener war als John eigenes Zimmer. Er zahlte ein paar Pfund und folgte dem käuflichen Geschöpf die Treppe hinauf.

 

Eric sah John in die Augen, als sie allein waren, und setzte sich aufs Bett. “Willst du nicht herkommen?” Er lehnte sich zur Seite und schaltete die Nachtischlampe an. John löschte daraufhin das Deckenlicht.

 

“Ich will dich ansehen.”

 

“Okay.” Das schien ihn nicht zu beunruhigen. Er saß einfach da und bewegte sich nicht, die Augen noch immer auf seinen Kunden gerichtet. Von den vielen Arten, die es gab, schön zu sein, drückten nicht nur seine Augen, sondern auch der dünne Hals, die vollen Lippen und die schmalen Schultern eine durch Kraft getragene Verletzlichkeit aus. Im Lichtkegel des versifften Lampenschirms voller Fliegendreck erblühte Eric zu einer ausgesprochenen Verführung. Jede Wette, dass das ein Kind aus reichem Haus war. John fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie Sherlock ausgesehen hatte, als sie noch zur Uni gegangen waren. Eric war schön, doch nicht so schön wie Sherlock, und auch Sherlock hatte damals noch nicht über das Maß an Ausstrahlung verfügt, das ihm heute für einen Mann seiner Größe eine beachtliche Anmut verlieh. Doch die Haltung ihrer Schultern hatten sie gemein, wie alle Kinder, die unter Menschen großgeworden waren, die sich für einflussreich hielten.

 

Nachdem ein paar Sekunden vergangen waren, unterbrach John das Schweigen. “Hast du Angst?”

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich kann aber so tun, wenn du willst.”

 

“Nein. Das will ich nicht.” John lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und holte eine Zigarettenschachtel aus der Tasche. Dem Jungen bot er keine an. “Woher weißt du, mit wem du mitgehen kannst und mit wem nicht?” Er ließ das Feuerzeug aufflammen, genoss das Knistern, mit dem der Tabak Feuer fing.

 

Eric legte den Kopf schief. “Ich weiß es _nicht_.”

 

Das entlockte John ein unbestimmtes Schnaufen. Es war ein Verbrechen, einem Kind nicht die Welt zu Füßen zu legen, und dieses war keine Ausnahme.

 

“Darf ich auch eine Frage stellen?”

 

Eine einladende Geste war Antwort genug. Er ahnte bereits, was Eric fragen würde, doch der Junge überraschte ihn.

 

“Was hast du in der Armee gemacht?” Er klang nicht besonders interessiert, oder versuchte es zumindest. 

 

John zog an der Zigarette. Es gefiel ihm, Sherlock zu spielen, der einen jüngeren John verführte. “Ich war Militärarzt. Gefangener. Sklave.”

 

Eric hatte sich zu gut im Griff, um sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Seine dunklen Augen hielt er fest auf John gerichtet, dann versuchte sich an einem einladenden Lächeln. “Dann brauchst du sicher Ablenkung. Willst du, dass ich mich ausziehe?”

 

“Da drüben ist das Bad. Zieh dich da drin aus und wasch dich, gründlich. Dann kommst du wieder her. Du brauchst dich nicht wieder anzuziehen.”

 

Widerstandslos wurde seiner Aufforderung Folge geleistet. Er hörte das Wasser rauschen. Schloss die Augen. Stellte sich vor, was dort im Zimmer passierte.

 

Das Geräusch, das Kleidung machte, die nachts auf den Boden fiel. Nackte Haut spannte sich über knochige Schultern. Das ewige Rauschen des Wassers, der wie Regen gegen harte Oberflächen prallte. Bewegung. Die Melodie eines tanzenden Körpers zwischen Körperseife und benetzten, zarten, rosafarbenen Brustwarzen. John schluckte die Aufregung hinunter, suhlte sich mit geschlossenen Lidern im Lied seines Verlangens.

 

Als er wieder zurück kam, stahl John ein paar Blicke auf den Körper des Jungen. Ohne Scham stand er nackt in der Tür, löschte leise das Licht hinter ihm. Seine Blässe stand ihm gut. Jeder Zentimeter war pur, Stricherjunge oder nicht.

 

Nach ein paar anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten gelang es. Verarmt an menschlichem Hautkontakt und darum bemüht, die Illusion einer Gleichberechtigung möglichst lange offen zu halten, drückte John den keuchenden Jungen dabei an sich. Mit der Hand stimulierte er ihn, während er sich von hinten so tief in ihn hineinstieß, wie er es wagte, ohne Schmerzen zu bereiten. Wenn es möglich war, wollte er niemals wieder jemanden leiden sehen.

 

Zu seiner Überraschung kam der Junge vor ihm. John ließ ihn los und nahm sich, was nötig war, um loszulassen. Es überkam ihn mit einem Frösteln der Erleichterung, das ihm vor Rührung fast die Tränen in die Augen treib. John küsste ihn. Er fühlte eine profunde Wärme, die gar nicht von seinen Lippen oder seinem Becken auszugehen schien. 

 

Nichts auf dieser Welt, kein zarter oder verlangender Kuss, keine noch so angst- und hoffnungsvoll vorgetragene Liebeserklärung konnte die Sekunden nach dem Orgasmus ersetzen, eine der wenigen Momente im Leben, in dem das Lächeln wirklich echt war. Still, nur für sich selbst, lächeln, für keine Kamera, kein Gesicht, keine Berechnung. 

 

»Danke«, flüsterte John.

 

Eric, das Gesicht halb in die Matratze gedrückt, lächelte.

 

John ging zuerst ins Bad. Er wusch sich und machte dann Platz am Waschbecken. Während er wartete, dass der Junge wieder kam, schlug er die Decke um und legte sich nackt, wie er war, auf das Bett. Eine wohlige Müdigkeit hatte ihn erfasst. Für einen Moment war alles andere vergessen.

 

“Mein Bruder ist auch in der Armee”, kam es plötzlich von der Tür des Badezimmers her. “Er ist für die Pflege und Funktionstüchtigkeit der Panzer und Waffen und so zuständig.”

 

“Wo ist er stationiert?”, fragte John erschöpft.

 

“Chesht-e Sharif.”

 

“Da ist kein Feldlager, so weit ich weiß.”

 

“Kann sein. Aber von da hat er mir zuletzt geschrieben.” Da war eine so unendliche Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme, dass John es nicht schaffte, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. 

 

“Warum bist nicht mit zur Armee?”, fragte er die Bettdecke.

 

“Hab’s versucht. Ich hab Asthma.” Eric strich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. “Wie ist es da drüben?”

 

“Sandig”, antwortete John ehrlich.

 

“Erzähl mir was, was du gesehen hast.” Der Junge setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer, einen guten Meter vom Bett entfernt. “Damit ich verstehe, warum er so selten schreibt.”

 

»Ich-»

 

»Bitte. Bitte.«

 

John sah auf. Das Flehen eines Strichers blieb das Flehen eines Kindes, beinahe schämte er sich für das, wofür er bezahlt hatte. »Ich rede nicht gern darüber.«

 

»Irgendwas, bitte, ich— bitte.«

 

John sah ihm lange in die Augen. “Die Straßen dort sind dreckig, der ganze Müll landet, wo er gerade anfällt. Wir kehrten mit einer Einheit, die zu unserem Schutz da war, als erste nach Herat zurück, nachdem die Taliban versucht hatten, ein Krankenhaus unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie haben es erst ausgeraubt, dann bombardiert. Die Ärzte haben sie entführt, den Rest erschossen, der nicht fliehen konnte. Die Toten lagen seit  zehn Stunden in der 40 Grad heißen Sonne, zwischen Plastikflaschen, Verpackungsmüll und Straßenschutt. Die nackten Füße im Dreck ausgestreckt. 35 Zivilisten tot. Die Verletzten haben wir nach und nach aufgesammelt. Irgendwann kamen wir in ein kaputt geschossenes Haus, das ziemlich am Rand der Schneise lag, die die Taliban geschlagen hatten. Der ganze Eingang war weggebombt worden. Ich lief um die Ecke und sah einen Jungen, vielleicht 16 oder 17, kopfüber von der halb eingerissenen Decke baumeln. Neben ihm ein abgerissenes Stromkabel. Seine Füße steckten in einem Loch im Fußboden des ersten Stocks. Er war über und über mit Dreck bedeckt. Den Mund hatte er geschlossen, doch die Augen waren weit offen. Das Weiße darin starrte uns an. Seine Arme hingen nutzlos an ihm herunter, die Finger hatte er nach innen verkrümmt. Man hatte ihm in die Stirn geschossen.”

 

“Hattest du keine Angst?”

 

“In dem Moment? Nein. Ich hab Gott gedankt, dass er so gnädig war, mich in England aufwachsen zu lassen. In einem anderen Leben hätte ich das sein können.”

 

“Das habe ich noch nie getan. Gott gedankt, meine ich.” Der Junge zog die Knie an den Körper. »Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?«

 

»Die gleichen Hände, die töten, sind zu einer Sanftheit fähig, wie nicht mal neugeborene Lämmer sie aufbringen.« John setzt sich auf, beide Füßen standen parallel auf dem Fußboden. »Meine eingeschlossen. Ich hab ihm aufs Gesicht geweint, als ich ihn und seine große Schwester eingegraben habe.«

 

»Das bringt ihn auch nicht zurück.« 

 

In den Worten steckte Trotz, den John jedoch gut verstand. »Für jemandem weinen zu können, macht immer einen Unterschied.« 

 

»Das ist schwach.«

 

»Nein«, widersprach John, »das ist human.« Für die Dauer dieser vier Worte spürte er deutlich den 21-jährigen in ihm zurückkommen, den er gestern noch so sehr herbeigesehnt hatte.

 

Der Junge stand auf. “Vielleicht solltest du mit deinem Freund darüber reden.”

 

“Welchem Freund?”

 

“Na dem, dem ich ähnlich sehe. Normalerweise sehen mich Männer nicht so liebevoll an, wie du es tust.”

 

John lachte verschämt. Jetzt, wo das Bild in seinem Kopf wieder zu verblassen begann, fühlte er sich wieder wie er selbst. “Das sollten sie aber.” Er legte ihm einen größeren Geldschein in die Hand, als er ihm schuldete.

 

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür, nachdem er das Geld von John entgegen genommen hatte. “Die Welt ist nicht so, wie sie sein sollte.”

* * *

 

 

 

Seine Füße trugen ihn durch die Stadt. Wie lebendig sie war, wie laut und dreckig und warm und voller wundervoller Gerüche, und wie wenig Sand es hier gab! John hatte nie genug Zeit in London verbracht, um sich in sie zu verlieben, die schöne, düstere Frau. Am besten gefiel ihm, dass sie ihn so gar nicht an Afghanistan erinnerte.

 

Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Leben. Schlechte Träume hatte er kaum, nur mit dem Einschlafen klappte es nicht so Recht. Er verbrachte tagsüber Stunden damit, London in sich aufzunehmen und London dazu zu bringen, ihn aufzunehmen. Abends, nach einem kargen Abendessen, saß er Stunde um Stunde vor seinem klapprigen Second-Hand-Laptop, um sich Videos bei YouTube anzusehen. Er lud sich Musik auf sein Handy, die er manchmal auf seinen Spaziergängen hörte. 

 

Er dachte an seinen Vater. Es gefiel ihm nicht, Sehnsucht dabei zu empfinden, die ihn zu streicheln begann, wie Katzenfell an nackten Waden, umschmeichelnd, doch mit durch und durch egoistischen Absichten.

 

Einer seiner Spaziergänge, an einem der wärmeren Tage diese Woche, trugen ihn vor seine Lieblingshaustür. Er klopfte, auch wenn er weder wusste, was er sagen sollte, noch, ob er überhaupt willkommen war.

 

Sherlock machte ihm auf. Er trug einen Morgenmantel, obwohl der fünf-Uhr-Tee schon durch war.

 

»Wie in alten Zeiten, was?«. sagte John zur Begrüßung.

 

»Was willst du hier?« Wie beiläufig tasteten seine Hände den Gürtel ab, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sein Mantel auch alles verdeckte, was er vor John zu verbergen suchte. 

 

»Mein Vater ist tot.«

 

Sherlock blickte verständnislos drein. »Und?«

 

»Ich hatte gehofft, damit genug Mitleid bei dir zu wecken, dass du mich reinlässt.« Ein gewinnendes Lächeln später, regte sich noch immer nicht das geringste Gefühl auf dem Gesicht seines alten Freundes. 

 

»Du bist schamlos.«

 

»Das hat dir doch immer besonders gut an mir gefallen.«

 

»Muss ich vergessen haben«, konterte Sherlock, dessen Wangen nun mehr Farbe zierte. »Ich werde alt, weißt du?«

 

»Du bist wunderschön, nicht alt.«

 

Sherlock kniff Nase und Stirn zusammen. »Das hier hat keinen Sinn«, und knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

 

John lächelte. Er hatte Zeit.

 

Die er damit verbringen würde, sich vorzustellen, alles unter diesem Mantel minutiös mit den Lippen zu ertasten.

 

* * *

 

Der Blumenladen schräg gegenüber von 221B führte so viele Farben in seinem Sortiment, dass allein der Anblick seine Stimmung hob. Er war ein solches Klischee: Als er über die flaumigen Blätter einer Sonnenblume strich, zuckte sein Finger, als läge er am Abzug. Ihm gefielen die Blumen, die ihn an Wiesen erinnerte, so wie sie in seinem alten Zuhause vor seinem Fenster gewachsen waren. 

 

Eine Farbe stach ihm besonders ins Auge. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an die Pflanze, Faule Liese oder Faule Lotte, ein Name zumindest, der einem praktisch sofort wieder entfiel, sobald man ihn gehört hatte. Ein paar davon steckten in etwas, das als ›Strauß‹ betitelt war, als käme man als Kunde nicht selbst darauf. Lila, rosa, rot, pink, orange - die Farbmischung erinnerte ihn an den Sonnenuntergang in einer anderen Welt. Er kaufte den Strauß, obwohl er viel zu teuer war.

 

»Ihre Frau wird sich sicher sehr darüber freuen.« Die Verkäuferin wickelte die Blumen in braunes Papier.

 

»Das wird sie sicher.« John zwinkerte ihr zu und höchst mit sich zufrieden verließ er den Laden. Sherlock war immer der Romantische von ihnen gewesen, und wüsste eine solche Geste mit Sicherheit zu schätzen.

 

Er klingelte, doch niemand machte ihm auf. Er klingelte wieder, es blieb dabei. Anscheinend war niemand zuhause. Nachdem er noch zehn Minuten gewartet und sich nichts getan hatte, trat er den Rückzug an. Mit jedem Schritt, den John in Richtung seiner ärmlichen Behausung machte, gewann der Strauß Blumen in seinen Armen an Gewicht. Machte doch nichts, ganz egal. Morgen konnte er es wieder probieren. 

 

Und wieder. Und wieder. 

 

Ohne Erfolg. Die äußersten Blütenblätter wurden trocken, egal, wie regelmäßig er das Wasser wechselte und wie sorgfältig er ihn behandelte, als er ihn abermals Sherlock zutragen wollte. Die Tür blieb verschlossen, die Zeit rann ihm durch die Hände, die bunten Farben starben vor seinen Augen, nichts konnte er dagegen tun. 

 

Blätter fielen raschelnd zu Boden. Die Rosen ließen die Köpfe hängen. Und als er am achten Tag aufstand, saß der Tod mit ihm im Zimmer. Das schwache Tageslicht, das durch die verdreckten Vorhänge schien, vertrieb ihn nicht. 

 

Auf dem Holztisch mit den tiefen Kratzern in der Oberfläche war der gläserne Sarg, mit schmutzig braunen Wasser gefüllt, aufgebahrt. Kalte Finger hoben den Kopf einer Rose an. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zerrieb er das vergängliche Fleisch der Blume, ließ es tote Rosenblätter regnen. Dann ging er zur nächsten, und nächsten, zermatschte die Überreste eines einstiges Traumes, der keinen Halt mehr in der Realität fand. 

 

Dann ging er duschen.

 

Als er wieder kam, und das Massaker erblickte, ging ihm ein Stich durchs Herz. Von außen mochte die zarten Geschöpfe braun und schrumplig geworden sein, doch innen hatten Farbe und Frische sich besser gehalten. Er hätte sie nur schälen müssen. Jetzt lagen sandbraun und rot und rosa und lila und alles dazwischen auf Tisch und Fußboden.

 

Alles ergab ein Bild. 

 

Ganz unten in seiner Tasche, seit vier Wochen nicht angerührt, lag ein Kasten mit künstlichen Farben. Art imitates life. Er nahm sie heraus, griff sich ein Bogen Papier und gab etwas von dem Wasser aus der Vase in eine Kaffeetasse. Sein Geist wanderte zum farbenfrohen Potpourri auf dem Tisch zum Papier, und transportierte es an die richtige Stelle. Unentwegt arbeiten Geist und Hand im Einklang, kein Hunger, keine Müdigkeit trübte seine seelenvolle Begabung. Bleistiftstriche setzten die Grenzen, und die Farben bluteten darüber hinaus, tropften von seinen abgefärbten Fingerspitzen. Er brauchte mehr Kontakt zum Material als einen Stift. 

 

Manche Bilder waren nie zu Ende gemalt, doch dieses war es. 

*

Die Lippen hatte er nicht exakt getroffen, doch es störte ihn nicht, denn die Augen sahen so alienhaft aus wie in der Realität. Das war es, worauf es ihm ankam. Er wünschte sich, diese offenen Augen küssen zu können, bis an den Apfel stoßen zu können, mit seiner Zunge, seinen Lippen. Er sank auf dem Stuhl zurück, schloss die Lider. Er masturbierte fast nebenbei, fast unbemerkt, die vertrauten, rot—rosa—lila Finger, die wussten, was zu tun war, ohne das sein Geist anwesend war. Am liebsten hätte er auf das Bild gespritzt, oder, besser noch, auf das Original.

 

Am Abend verließ er das Haus. Er aß ein billiges Sandwich an einem Stehtisch. Der Tee schmeckte überraschend gut, stark und süß. Kühl war es geworden. Mit den Händen in der Jackentasche zog er weiter durch die Straßen.

 

Hin und wieder erhaschte er Blicke durch beleuchtete Fenster ohne Vorhänge. Dann malte er sich aus, wie es wäre, ein Leben dort zu führen. Was für ein Mensch wäre er in diesen, in anderen Gemäuern? Ein Familienvater, ein ältester Sohn, eine Witwe, ein Teenager, ein Fülle an Märchen, die ihn unterhielten.

 

Als er an einem beleuchteten Aufgang vorbeikam, blieb er im Dunkeln stehen. Erst entdeckte er ihn nicht, hörte ihn nur, einen Hund, der Laute voller Schmerz von sich gab, dass sich die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellte.

 

Es passierte auf einer Treppe, vielleicht 15 recht steile Stufen. Oben auf der Treppe standen ein Mann und eine Frau, beide in wollene Strickjacken gewickelt. Ein kleiner Hund lief zwischen ihnen hin und her und gab dieses furchtbare Winseln von sich. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich die Treppe nicht herunter traute. Er sah noch sehr jung aus, auch wenn das auf die Entfernung schwer einzuschätzen war.

 

Am Fuß der Treppe stand ein Mädchen. Sie hatte eine schwere Tasche über der Schulter , dessen Gewicht sie auszubalancieren suchte, und sah die Treppe hinauf. »Wein doch nicht«, bettelte sie, es offenbar kaum aushaltend. »Ich komm doch wieder.«

 

Doch der Hund beruhigte sich nicht. Nun redeten auch Vater und Mutter dazwischen, und der Hund wurde immer unruhiger, starrte die Treppe hinunter als handele es sich dabei um glühende Lava, die ihn jederzeit verschlucken könnte. 

 

»Macht’s gut, bis in vier Wochen«, rief das Mädchen schließlich und winkte zum Abschied. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief los.

 

John spürte voller Entsetzen, was passieren würde, bevor es geschah. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, wie um es aufzuhalten, doch natürlich war es dafür längst zu spät. Einen Moment noch starrte er dem Mädchen nach, dann setzte der Hund die Pfoten auf die erste Stufe unter ihm, dann die Hinterbeine; die beiden Erwachsenen gaben einen überraschten Laut von sich. John blieb stehen, das Blut in seinem Kreislauf schien stehen geblieben zu sein. 

 

Der Hund schien zu fühlen, wie ihm entglitt, was er am dringendsten brauchte, denn er tastete sich eine Stufe weiter hinunter — rutschte aus, fiel auf den Bauch, wollte sich aufrappeln— doch überschlug sich, der Kopf prallte auf die steinernen Stufen — er kam kurz zum Liegen, doch das Mädchen war schon fast weg — er rappelte sich auf und machte wieder einen Satz nach unten, nur dass sich die kleinen Pfoten nicht auf dem nassen Stein halten konnten, er verlor erneut sein Gleichgewicht, Krallen kratzten panisch auf dem Stein— er fiel und fiel und kam auf der letzten Stufe auf dem Rücken zu liegen, bevor er sich auf die Seite drehen konnte. 

 

Das Mädchen schrie den Namen des Hundes, warf die Tasche ab und lief zu ihm zurück. John beobachtete, wie sie ihn hochhob und ihm zuredete. Er konnte sich nicht von dem Bild abwenden, das sich ihm bot. Liebe. Das war Liebe. Angst zu überwinden, den Tod weniger zu fürchten als den Verlust einer anderen lebenden, atmenden Seele als der eigenen. In dem Moment, wo das Mädchen dem Tier den Rücken zugedreht hatte, drohte, weg zu gehen und ihn zurückzulassen, vielleicht nie wieder zu kommen, war er in seiner Panik größer geworden als seine Angst. 

 

Das Tier zitterte, wedelte allerdings mit dem Schwanz, während er seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter bettete und zu ihr hinschielte. In seinem Blick lag die pure Anbetung, mehr noch, das bestimmte Wissen, sich im Licht eines besonders glücklichen Umstands zu sonnen, dem man nichts anderem verdankte als einer göttlichen Fügung. Seine Welt war wieder in Ordnung, und jede Angst, jeder Schmerz, den er vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht spürte, schien vergessen.

 

Im Grunde war John Vermenschlichung von Tieren zuwider. Allein dieses Wort, mit dem sich die menschliche Rasse bemächtigt hatte, anderem Leben eine Seele abzusprechen und ihm nicht mehr als einen verniedlichten Widerhall davon zuzugestehen. Doch das, was dem Hund ins zerdrückte Gesicht geschrieben war, war so eindeutig Liebe wie nur etwas.

 

Er bleib nicht stehen, um zu sehen, wie sich diese Szene noch entwickelte. Er wusste, das Mädchen würde trotzdem gehen und der Hund würde ihr nachweinen, bis sie wiederkam, bis sie wieder ging, bis sie wieder kam, nie wissend, wann oder ob sie überhaupt je wieder zu ihm zurück kam. Er würde winselnd an der Haustür stehen, vor ihrem Zimmer sitzen, in Blickrichtung auf die Türklinke, nicht verstehend, dass sie nicht jeden Moment dort heraus kam. Sie würde kommen und gehen, wie es ihr beliebte, und der Hund hatte keine Chance, es zu verstehen, oder mehr zu tun, als zu akzeptieren.

 

Da ging es ihm auf. Er blieb wie angewurzelt mitten auf dem Gehweg stehen. John biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht einen Ton von sich zu geben, der nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt war. Er bekam kaum Luft, seine Schultern krümmten sich vor Schmerz, vor Schuld. Sein Mitleid für den Kummer des Hundes dämmerte in jähes Verständnis. Er fühlte, was Sherlock gefühlt haben musste, die vielen Male, da er einfach die schwere Tasche geschultert und gegangen war. Es war ihm so schwer gefallen. Wie hatte es sich wohl angefühlt, zurück gelassen zu werden?

 

Er hatte es gerade gehört, in den Schreien eines Hundes. 

 

* * *

 

»John«. Sherlocks Hand zuckte, als widerstehe er dem Reflex, die Tür gleich wieder zuzuschlagen. Er war noch früh am Tag, kaum neun Uhr. Wenigstens war er diesmal angezogen. 

 

John Watson hob den Blick. In die Leere war das Leben zurückgekehrt, mit allem, was es zu bieten hatte. »Es tut mir leid«, schoss er einfach drauf los, als könne er es einfach nicht mehr für sich behalten. »Was ich getan habe— wie oft ich dich im Stich gelassen habe, obwohl du mich gebraucht hast— das hätte ich dir damals schon sagen sollen. Ich war nicht für dich da, als Mrs Hudson gestorben ist, oder du den Rückfall hattest, und dann die Überdosis, und— » Er wischte sich über die brennenden Augen. Er wollte nicht weinen, nicht aus Schamgefühl, sondern weil es nicht um ihm ging. 

»Und ich schäme mich zutiefst, ich schäme mich so, dass ich das getan habe, wie ich dich behandelt habe, den einzigen Menschen— und dann schaffe ich es hierher zurück, und nehme mir vor, alles anders zu machen, besser zu machen, und dann knalle ich dir vor die Füße, dass ich in London bleibe, ich habe das gleiche wie immer getan, und das, was uns mal verbunden hat, auch noch gegen dich benutzt, und— und—», er versuchte, genug Luft zu holen, aber er war zu aufgeregt, »Und ich verdiene es. Dass du mir nicht die Tür öffnest, ich verdiene es. Nach allen, was du für mich getan hast, wie aufrichtig du— das werde ich immer bereuen. Es— es tut mir so schrecklich leid.« Er blinzelte nicht, hielt die Augen offen. Denn sobald er blinzelte, würde sich die Träne offiziell aus den Wimpern lösen und dann wäre der Damm geöffnet. Tapfer hielt John sie offen.

 

»Danke«, sagte Sherlock schließlich. Er schien sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen, seine Hände fuhren zu seinem Ellenbogen, seiner anderen Hand, ziellos. 

 

»Ich— ich—»

 

»Du musst es nicht—»

 

»Ich liebe dich.« John atmete die Luft um ihn herum zum ersten Mal. Es war raus. 

 

»Oh Gott, nein«, stöhnte Sherlock, die Augen geschlossen, damit er John nicht sehen musste. Er drehte sich weg, verbarg das Gesicht am Türrahmen.

 

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, es dir zu sagen.«

 

Sherlock presste den Handrücken gegen seine Nasenwurzel, holte tief Luft und richtete sich dann wieder auf. »Pass auf, John-»

 

Er spürte es kommen, und wusste, das er dafür nicht bereit war. »Ich gehe jetzt, okay? In drei Tagen, am Freitag, komme ich wieder. Und dann reden wir, bitte, können wir dann reden?«

 

Sherlocks sturmgraue Augen zögerten. In diesem Zögern lag alles, worauf John noch immer hoffte. »Okay. Komm gegen Abend.«

 

»Werde ich. Ich meine, mache ich, also ich werde da sein.«

 

»Okay.« Er trat ins Haus zurück und legte die Hand an die Kante, um die Tür zu schließen.

 

»Sherlock?« 

 

»Was ist denn noch?«, fragte er harsch und ungeduldig.

 

»Danke. Dass du immer an uns geglaubt hast, und auf mich gewartet hast, auch wenn ich dir nie viel Anlass gegeben habe, zu…« Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Sein Parka stand offen, der Reißverschluss baumelte bei jeder Bewegung, die er machte, hin und her. »Ich hätte dir auf die E-Mails antworten sollen. Ich hatte dir soviel zu sagen, wirklich. Nachdem du mir— Naja, nach deiner letzten Mail habe ich dich dauernd gegoogelt und diesen Blog von deinem… von…« Er brachte den Namen nicht über sich. »Jedenfalls, ich hab nie aufgehört, an dich zu denken.«

 

Sherlock atmete schwer. Er wusste, es wäre das Beste, die Tür zu schließen und es gut sein zu lassen. Sie standen in der Öffentlichkeit, Arthur wartete oben auf ihn, es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Doch gleichzeitig regten die Worte seines Freundes etwas so Profundes in ihm, dass er den Kurzschluss, den sein Verstand machte, einfach hinnahm. »Du hast wirklich Nerven, John. Hierher zu kommen und mich anzubetteln. Ich hab es dir so leicht gemacht, wie ich konnte, wir haben… Über zwei Jahrzehnte! Du hast mich mit voller Absicht hängen lassen. Was soll sich geändert haben? Ich bin in einer glücklichen Beziehung, Arthur ist kein Ersatz für dich, falls du ihn dafür hältst. Meine Gefühle für ihn sind aufrichtig. Es- es ärgert mich, und verletzt mich, dass du von mir erwartest, dass ich die letzten Jahre vergesse.«

 

»Nein, nein, das will ich doch gar nicht.« John machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Seine Haare fielen ihm, feucht geworden durch den Nebel, in die Stirn. »Ich wünsche mir nur, dass es wird, wie es früher war. Als wir in der Fabrik gewohnt haben, weißt du noch? Ich war so glücklich, weil ich dich hatte.«

 

»Es kann aber nicht mehr so werden wie früher!«, stieß Sherlock hervor, sich an der Tür festklammernd. »Die Fabrik gibt es nicht mehr, und das Pleasure gibt es nicht mehr, und wir haben uns getrennt. Ich bin es nicht, John, du musst weitersuchen.«

 

John blinzelte. Jetzt war es auch egal. »Doch, doch du bist es für mich.«

 

»Nein, John. Tut mir sehr leid.«

 

»Sherlock, komm schon! Das meinst du nicht so!«

 

»Ich will nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. So einfach ist das. Ich will das nicht mehr.« Jetzt war es raus. Er hatte es tatsächlich ausgesprochen.

 

Johns Augen wurden noch größer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Fast fühlte es sich unwirklich an, wie eine Szene aus einem Film, die Konfrontation der beiden verletzten Geliebten, nachdem soviel Zeit vergangen war und doch nicht eine Sekunde. »Das— jetzt bist du nur noch grausam.«

 

»Du hattest damals 1000 Gründe, warum du mich nicht wolltest! Und jetzt fällt dir plötzlich keiner mehr ein!?«

 

»ICH WAR FEIGE«, schrie John, der kaum noch die Fassung behalten konnte. »Ich hatte solche Angst, mich auf dich einzulassen, mich auf irgendjemanden einzulassen. Noch ein Mensch, den ich so liebe, und der mich verarscht, das hätte ich einfach nicht gepackt.«

 

Sie schwiegen sich an, versuchten, zu Luft zu kommen, jeder für sich.

 

Sherlocks analytischer Verstand, der im Stand-By-Modus auf seinen Einsatz wartete, bewahrte ihn normalerweise vor Situationen wie diesen. Eine kühle, rationale Haltung half ihm bei seiner Arbeit, und ja, gegenüber Arthur verhielt er sich anders, aber das hier hatte er so noch nicht erlebt. Ihm war nie klar gewesen, welcher Hass sich hinter seiner unnahbaren Fassade zusammenbraute. Es erschreckte ihn, doch gleichzeitig fühlte es sich herrlich an, John mit allem zu konfrontieren, vor dem er ihn immer beschützt hatte. 

 

»Als wir noch, naja,«, unterbrach John seine Gedanken, »als wir zusammen waren, als es die Fabrik noch gab… Manchmal, wenn wir dann so rumgealbert haben, du hast dauernd versucht, mir auszureden, Shorts zu tragen, und ich hab dich deshalb aufgezogen…«

 

»Du hast gesagt, ich sei ein kleiner Perverser.«

 

»Ja, das hab ich gesagt. Das warst du auch, bist du. Du wolltest mich mal mit deiner Zunge ficken.«

 

»Ich erinnere mich«, sagte Sherlock knapp.

 

»Ich hab die ganze Zeit getan, als sei mir das alles zu viel, und als fände ich das alles peinlich, aber in Wahrheit…« Er dachte an den Hund, der sich lieber die Treppe hinunterstürzte, als das Mädchen gehen zu sehen. »In Wahrheit hattest du mich, voll und ganz. Mit ganzem Herzen. Verstehst du? Ich wäre dir überall gefolgt, ich hätte für dich gelogen, getötet, ich— als du plötzlich weg warst, ist meine ganze Welt zusammen gebrochen. Für mich hat das nie aufgehört. Ich wusste es einfach. Es gibt immer einen von beiden, der es weiß, und ich wusste, dass du es bist. Nichts hat sich daran geändert, Sherlock. Und wenn sie mich für den Rest meines Lebens dabehalten und gefoltert hätten, ich hätte deinen Namen nie vergessen. Niemals.«

 

Um Sherlocks fremdartige, graue Augen hatten sich rote Ringe gebildet. »Und jetzt?«

 

»Darf ich— darf ich dich nur umarmen? Bitte? Danach kannst du ins Haus zurückgehen, ich schwöre, ich bin fertig, ich hab gesagt, was ich sagen wollte.«

 

»Das geht nicht, das weißt du. Wenn ich auch nur einmal schwach werde, werde ich rückfällig.«

 

»Vergleichst du mich mit deinen Drogen?«

 

»Weil du genau das bist. 

 

»Du weist mich also zurück.«

 

»Dass dich das immer noch überrascht…«

 

»Liebst du mich noch?«, flüsterte John, so leise, dass Sherlock es nur verstand, weil er es ihm von den Lippen ablas.

 

Sherlock sah ihn an. »Ich hab dich immer geliebt. Das ist die falsche Frage.«

 

»Dann— dann— was? Hasst du mich jetzt?«

 

»Ja«, sagte er, und man konnte hören, wie er sich dafür schämte. »Ehrlich gesagt macht mich dein Anblick so wütend, dass ich am liebsten aus der Haut fahren und dir das Gesicht aufreißen möchte.« Seine Stimme jedoch entbehrte jede Leidenschaft. 

 

John ließ den Kopf hängen, schnaufte, und hob ihn dann wieder, als sei ihm das alles zu hoch. »Weil ich zwanzig Jahre gebraucht habe, um es zu raffen?«

 

»Nein. Weil du meine Gefühle seit zwanzig Jahren mit voller Absicht ignorierst. Wie ein Dealer hast du mich mit kleinen Dosen immer abhängiger gemacht, und ja, zum großen Teil ist es meine Schuld, aber du hast meine Hoffnung ausgenutzt, John. Du hast es ausgenutzt, rücksichtslos.«

 

»Das ist…«, setzte er an, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. »Nein, du hast Recht. Ich hab dich ausgenutzt. Nur, Sherlock, geliebt habe ich dich trotzdem.«

 

»Ist das eine Rechtfertigung für dich? › _Weil ich dich liebe und weil du mich liebst, darf ich dir antun, wonach mir ist_?‹«

 

John schnaufte wieder. »Du bist so erwachsen geworden. Ich seh dich an und hör dir zu und deine Worte sind schrecklich. Aber ich verliebe mich gerade noch mehr in dich.«

 

»Tu das nicht.«

 

»Was willst du dagegen tun, hm?« John lächelte schwach. »Ich kann deinen Zorn auf mich verstehen. Ich war auch oft sehr wütend auf dich. Und deshalb weiß ich auch, dass es sich wieder legt. Dann bin ich immer noch da, damit du es weißt. Wie in dem Song, weißt du noch?«

 

»Nein«, log Sherlock. Er sah an John vorbei in den begonnenen Tag. Passanten liefen an ihnen vorbei, mit Kopfhörern auf den Ohren oder ihrem Handy in der Hand. Autos hupten, von irgendwoher hörte er leise Musik, als übe jemand auf einer Gitarre. »Nur dass— dass du es weißt, das fällt mir nicht leicht. Was du heute gesagt hast, ich— du solltest wissen, ich hab dich gehört, okay? Ich hab jedes Wort gehört. Und ich weiß, was es dich gekostet hat, das zu sagen.«

 

»Und jetzt gehst du einfach hoch zu ihm? Legst dich zu ihm ins Bett, als wäre nichts passiert?« Mit hängenden Schulter, die Füße scharrten auf dem gepflasterten Eingang, stand er vor ihm, mit nichts in der Hand.

 

»Ich denke schon. Darüber muss ich nachdenken, über alles, aber… ich will dir keine Hoffnung machen.«

 

»Also brichst du dein Versprechen?«

 

Sherlock zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Welches Versprechen?«

 

John sah ihn fest an. »Es fällt dir schon wieder ein.« Er drehte sich um, etwas umständlich, als müsse er sich erst wieder daran erinnern, wie Füße funktionierten. Er lief automatisch nach rechts, obwohl er nach links hätte gehen müssen, um nach Hause zu kommen. Am Ende spielte es keine Rolle. Hauptsache weg.

 

Noch in der Nacht kaufte er sich zu einem horrenden Preis ein Flugticket nach Amerika. Wenn er diese Stadt, die ihm kein Glück gebracht hatte, auch nur noch einen Tag einatmen müsste, würde er sich lieber von Sherlock das Gesicht aufkratzen lassen. 

 

* * *

 

Sherlock suchte eine Weile nach dem Song, da er ihn vor langer Zeit aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte, bis er ihn auf YouTube fand. Arthur stand schweigend mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust in der Küchentür, während hinter ihm gekochte Kartoffeln darauf warteten, gestampft zu werden. 

 

> However far away, I will always love you. 
> 
> However long I stay, I will always love you. 
> 
> Whatever words I say, I will always love you.

 

Das war das Versprechen, das er John einst gegeben hatte. Er setzte sich und lauschte. Dann drückte er auf Replay. 

 

> _Whatever words I say, I will always love you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —————————  
> Incubus, ›Dig‹
> 
> The Cure, ›Lovesong‹
> 
> Unter https://theburningblack.tumblr.com habe ich eine Rubrik namens »Teaser« eingerichtet, wo ich kurze Auszüge aus dem jeweils kommenden Kapitel poste. Wenn es euch interessiert, schaut einfach mal rein. 
> 
> *Bildquelle: teralilac.deviantart.com


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything I could do  
> Just to get some attention from you?  
> In the waves I've lost every trace of you  
> Where are you?
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-nFIo4f71g

Der Schlaf kam und kam nicht. So wie der Zeiger auf Johns Armbanduhr, die er vor dem Schlafengehen abgenommen und auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte, sich Stunde um Stunde im Kreis drehte, folgten ihm seine Gedanken. Die Zeit blickte nicht zurück, ihr war es beschieden, unaufhörlich Zukunft in Gegenwart zu verwandeln, Gegenwart in Vergangenheit. Für sie war nur Hier und Jetzt relevant, ihr Unvermögen, Vergangen zurück zu holen, erschien John unermesslich beneidenswert. Er war hellwach, doch ohne Energie, und so blieb er unter seiner Decke begraben liegen und dachte über die Zeit nach.

John zog die Decke bis unters Kinn. 

Bin ich ein alter Mann?

Mit geschlossener Decke lauschte er in sich und in die Stille des Raums hinein, unvorstellbar, das es jenseits von Zement und Mörtel ein Universum gab, zu dem zumindest die Möglichkeit bestand, Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Kontakt. Wann hatte John aufgehört, Kontakt zur Welt aufzunehmen?

Er drehte sich nach rechts. Selbst seine Bewegungen waren zäh. Seine Schulter schmerzte von der unbequemen Situation, aus der er sich nicht so recht befreien konnte, egal, wie oft er sich drehte. Vor ihm lag die in Schatten getauchte Wand.

Wenn ich noch einmal achtzehn sein könnte…

John spürte das Alter an einer Stelle, von der er lange nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sich in seine Existenz geschlichen hatte: Die Jahre, die er mit dem für ihn bestimmten Menschen verbringen könnte, dezimierten sich kontinuierlich. Sie hätten ein ganzes Leben zusammen haben können. Sechzig Jahre und mehr. 

Spielte es eine Rolle? Konnte ein Moment genug sein für ein ganzes Leben? Ein Kuss am Bahnhof? Ein Kuss im Bett, verschlafen, Morgengrauen, mit Nebel vor schmutzigen Fabrikfenstern? Ein Kuss des Wiedersehens, der Freude, der Ekstase, der Dankbarkeit? Machten 10 oder 100 oder 100 000 Küsse eine Erfahrung 100 000 Mal besser?

Nein, dachte John plötzlich, und drehte sich nach links.

Zeit. Durch ihre Begrenzung, durch ihr Unvermögen, entstand Kostbarkeit. 

Noch einmal achtzehn sein. 

Dunkle Locken, Lederjacke, Zigaretten, lange Beine. Albernes Lachen, ein dummer Tanz im Nachtclublicht, I will always love you. Ein Bad im See, eine zum Schlag ausgeholte Hand, Kirschkuchen, weißes offenes Hemd.

Ich würde ja sagen. Doch die Zeit schritt unaufhörlich voran, blickte nicht zurück, und John blieb nur der Schatten an der Wand.

 

Der Morgen dämmerte, als er eingeschlafen war. Um ihn herum ging die Zeit ihren beständigen Weg, und er drehte sich mit ihr rechts herum. Der Schatten an der Wand wanderte, bis er ins Licht ging.

›Ich will nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. So einfach ist das. Ich will das nicht mehr.‹

Das war das erste, an das er beim Erwachen dachte.

Sie hätten mich in der Wüste austrocknen lassen sollen. 

Er quälte sich in die aufrechte Position, doch es kam ihm so wenig erstrebenswert vor, wach zu sein, dass er die Augen wieder schloss.

Lass mich schlafen. Ich will nicht wieder 18 sein.  
Ich will nicht sein.

 

Erwachen.  
Dusche. Offenes Fenster, aus dem der Dampf zog. Das Universum der Kontaktmöglichkeiten verlebte den Tag. Blick nach draußen, um nur nicht nach drinnen sehen zu müssen.

Ein Frühstück später, angezogen und das Konfrontations-Gesicht aufgelegt, verließ er das gemietete Zimmer, in der Hand seine Reisetasche.

 

*

Der Bus brauchte mehr als zwei Stunden, um ihn zum Flughafen zu bringen. John hatte einen Zweiersitz für sich allein, wofür er dankbar war. Die Enge des Fahrzeugs machte ihn nervös genug.  
Das dicke Polster der Sitzbezüge schien den Staub aus der Luft aufzunehmen und fortwährend wieder auszuspucken. John stellte sich vor, wie er den Staub einatmete, wie er an der Innenseite seiner Luftröhre kratzte, in die Lunge gelangte und sich in den kleinen Bläschen ein Zuhause einrichtete. Staubtrocken tanzte er vor seinen Augen, jedesmal, wenn sich einer der Mitfahrenden in seiner Umgebung bewegte, wallte er in einer immer währenden Rolle auf, fast, als würde er sich verbeugen. 

John hustete, versuchte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Er roch ihn sogar in der Luft. Für ein paar Minuten saß er ganz still, versuchte das aufkommende Gefühl der Panik abzuschwächen. Es war nicht das erste, und sicher nicht das letzte Mal, dass zwischen ihm und einem ausgewachsenen Nervenzusammenbruch nur die dünne Stimme seines Stolzes stand. Seine Wimpern filterten das Licht, so dass rote Schlieren der Dunkelheit ins Tor der Seele fiel. Der Staub war überall, genau wie der Sand, und die erstickende Hitze. Staubtrockene Zunge, die wie ein fremdes, totes Ding in seinem Mund lag. Lippen geplatzt und gerissen, rot glänzende Fleischrillen zwischen weißen Hautschuppen. Ein ruckelnder Bus, der ruckelnde Laster. John riss sie auf und schloss die Augen wieder, eine winzige Bewegung, die den Staub erneut tanzen ließ. 

Ich lebe immer noch. Die Überraschung, die dieser Satz mit sich brachte, verebbte nicht, und sie gab ihm Kraft. Atmen, John, das ist alles. Du lebst immer noch.

Das Tor öffnete sich wieder, die Augen jetzt dem Fenster zugewandt. Er beobachtete, wie das Leben da draußen an ihm vorbeizog, ohne dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun zu haben schien. Während kümmerliche Wäldchen in der blassen Nachmittagssonne an ihm vorbei rauschten, griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte eine Nummer aus.

»Voker«, meldete sich eine tiefe Stimme.

John verzog das Gesicht, um sich zum Lächeln zu bringen. »Was macht deine Frau? Verzehrt sie sich noch immer nach mir?«

»John!«, erklang es am anderen Ende. Die Freude war unverkennbar, stürmisch. Zeit konnte vielen Dingen etwas anhaben, doch alte Freundschaften verschonte sie oft. »Du alter Mistkerl, wie geht’s dir?«

»Du hast davon gehört, nehme ich an?« Besser das Pflaster mit einem Ruck abreißen.

Kurze, verlegene Stille. »Ja. Ja, ich weiß es. Du bist einer der Besten, warst du immer. Bin froh, dass du es raus geschafft hast.«

»Ja. Ähm, ja. Wie ist es dir ergangen?«

»Gut, ich bin jetzt Lieutenant Colonel.« Zufriedenheit sickerte in seine Stimme. »Ein Scheißjob, sag ich dir, ich fühl mich wie ein Kindergärtner. Der Jüngste ist 19 und hat einen IQ von 135.«

John lachte. »Du liebst es, oder?«

»Ja. Das tue ich. Genau wie Marilyn. Sie hat eine Party veranstaltet und das gesamte Corps dazu eingeladen. Es ist bitter, dass du nicht dabei warst, wir haben dich vermisst.«

»Ja, ich- war verhindert, tut mir leid.«

»Hab gehört, du bist wieder in London. Welchen Therapeuten hast du gekriegt? Jim hat erzählt, er hatte eine Ella Thompson, die so scharf war, dass er gelogen hat, um die Anzahl der Sitzungen zu verdoppeln. Leider ist sie dahinter gekommen.« Sein sonores, warmes Lachen drang an Johns einsames Ohr. 

»Weiß ich nicht, ich gehe nicht zu den Terminen.« Aber darüber wollte John erst recht nicht reden. »Sag mal, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?«

»Sicher. Was brauchst du?«

»Es ist ein großer Gefallen, der zwischen uns bleiben muss.«

»Spucks schon aus.«

John holte Luft und senkte die Stimme. Um ihn herum hatten alle mit sich zu tun und es war laut, laut genug, um sich unbeobachtet fühlen zu können, aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein. »Kannst du einen deiner IT-Jungs eine Telefonnummer ermitteln lassen?«

»Okay, gehts hier um eine Frau? Die muss ja atemberaubend sein, wenn du mich deswegen anrufst.«

»Hilfst du mir jetzt oder klopfst du nur Sprüche?«

»Klar. Ich brauch Namen und Adresse.«

»Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street.«

»Was? Den kenn ich doch! Ist das nicht dieser berühmte Detektiv?«

»Genau der«, bestätigte John ins Handy flüsternd. »Ich brauch seine Handynummer. Und…wenn du sie mir einfach schicken könntest….Das würde mir gewaltig helfen.«

Voker lachte, aber er klang eher schelmisch als verärgert. »Das ist ein ziemlich großer Gefallen. Ich muss dich fragen - worum geht es da?«

»Es ist was Persönliches. Wir sind alte Freunde.« John pulte an einer offenen Stelle an seinem linken Daumen herum. »Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt.«

»Wie schnell brauchst du die Info?«

»Wie schnell kannst du sie besorgen?«

Ein kurzes Schnauben, wie es nur jemand ausstoßen kann, der nicht gern unterschätzt wird. »Bleib einfach dran.«

Die Leitung wurde still und John nutzte die Pause, um sich im Bus genauer umzusehen. Mehr als die Hälfte aller Leute um ihn herum trugen Kopfhörer, der Rest unterhielt sich in einer Lautstärke, die die Busfahrt nur noch mehr zur Tortur machte. Niemand beachtete ihn oder verhielt sich auffällig. Trotzdem riskant, dachte er bei sich. Hätte ich mal eher daran gedacht, dass das kein Gespräch für einen Raum voller Enge ist.

Nach kaum einer Minute meldete sich Lieutenant Colonel Voker zurück. »Die Information hab ich gleich, aber der Inhalt müsste erst entschlüsselt werden, das Telefon hat die gleiche Anti-XKeyscore-Software wie die der Regierungsbeamten. Eine Viertelstunde, länger brauch ich nicht. Ist allerdings auf dem neusten Stand. Die Software ist schwer zu kriegen.«

»Sicher bin ich nicht der erste, der mehr über ihn wissen will. Er hat sich garantiert Feinde gemacht.«

»Noch etwas. Die Nummer ist schon mehrfach überprüft worden, sogar sehr regelmäßig, etwa alle sechs Wochen. Von offizieller Stelle. Ich kann rauskriegen, wer das war, aber das dauert.«

John beschlich eine naheliegende Ahnung. »MI6?«

»Davon ist auszugehen. Es gibt einen Verweis auf eine Genehmigung, die liegt aber nicht bei uns. Ich kann nachschauen lassen, wer sie unterzeichnet hat.«

»Ich wette, das war sein Bruder. Der hat irgendeinen hohen Posten beim Geheimdienst.«

»Hätte er es dann nicht geschickter anstellen können, wenn er ihn abhören will?«

»Ja, vielleicht. Hör zu, schick mir alles an meine private E-Mail, ja? Ich benutze noch die alte Adresse. Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Sobald ich im Flieger bin, seh ich es mir an.«

»Wo solls hingehen?«

»Nebraska.«

»Amerika?« Voker lachte. »Willst du einen weiteren Kontinent zu deiner Reputation hinzufügen?«

»So ungefähr. Hör mal, Voker, danke. Ich weiß zu schätzen, was du für mich tust.«

»Worum geht es hier wirklich? Was hast du mit dem Detektiv zu schaffen? Bist du… John, bist du in Schwierigkeiten geraten?«

John griff nach der Wasserflasche auf dem Sitz neben sich und trank daraus. »Uhm, es ist eine persönliche Sache.«

»Er ermittelt gegen dich?« Er klang ehrlich überrascht. 

»Nein, das ist es nicht.« Er zögerte. »Wir kennen uns schon sehr, sehr lange. Und sehr gut. Freunde passen aufeinander auf und so, du weißt schon. Ich tu das. Also, aufpassen. Auf ihn.«

»Wow, okay. Klingt wie eine fette Lüge, aber okay. Aber erzähl mir die Geschichte bei Gelegenheit, ja? Komm Marilyn und mich doch besuchen, wenn du aus Amerika zurück bist.«

»Wirklich? Hast du keine Angst, ich mach sie dir abspenstig?«

»Das war nur das eine Mal! Und sie war betrunken, als sie dich angemacht hat!«

John konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. »Bestell ihr schöne Grüße, ja? Ich komme euch gern besuchen.«

»Das hör ich gern. Bring deinen Freund mit, wenn du bis dahin alles geklärt hast. Ich würde ihn gern mal kennenlernen.«

»Soweit sind wir noch nicht«, antwortete John und verabschiedete sich. Nein, soweit waren sie noch nicht. 

*

John saß am Küchentisch.

Er saß neben ihm auf dem Couch, lag zwischen ihm und Arthur, wenn Sherlock erwachte, fasste ihn unter der Dusche sanft an der Hüfte, um ihm verstehen zu geben, dass Sherlock den Zugang zum Duschgel blockierte.

Johns Lachen in seinem Kopf übertönte das Radio. Seine Stimme kommentierte, schnippisch, auf eine Art liebevoll, streng und geduldig wie ein weiser Kritiker. Wie ein Schatten fiel er zwischen Sherlock und London, zwischen Sherlock und Arthur, zwischen Innen-Welt und Außen-Welt. Ein guter Freund bedeutete den Vorteil einer diamantenen Mauer im Rücken, die Spione und Verräter fern hielt, wie Bösewichte seiner Kindheit, deren hässliches Lachen ihn noch immer verfolgte. John war diese Mauer. John war der Fußboden, der dicke Teppich, der seine Schritte dämpfte und ihm erlaubte, die nackten Füße lautlos in die Welt zu setzen, die ihm den Vorteil gab, die Welt zu sehen und einzuschätzen bevor sie ihn wahrnehmen konnte. 

Ohne ihn war die Welt… 

…einmal mehr nur ein Grund zum Seufzen.

Als Arthur den Raum betrat, war das Gespräch in Sherlocks Kopf schon gelaufen. Er wusste, was sein Freund sagen würde, hörte es aus seinem zögernden Schritt heraus, als er vom Teppich im Wohnzimmer trat und nun auf dem Parkett lief. Nichts dämpfte länger die Wahrheit.

»Ich schätze, wir sollten darüber reden.« Schlucken. »Ich will nichts davon wissen, wenn ich ehrlich bin, aber…« Stimme zerfloss in der Stille.

Sherlock drehte sich nicht um. Er schämte sich für die Emotionen, die ihm die Kehle hochkrochen. Weg war der Superheld mit hochgeklapptem Kragen und einer scharfen Zunge, und zurück blieb eine verschwommene Gestalt im Wasser, über deren Kopf die Wellen einander abklatschten.

Arthur näherte sich ihm. Sherlock schwieg.

»Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Ich fühl mich etwas hilflos hier«, führte Arthur beharrlich das einseitige Gespräch fort.

Hilflos. Wie treffend. Das Hochgefühl, Johns Liebe abgewiesen zu haben, so wie er viele Male abgewiesen worden war, war längst verflogen. Ihr Schweif der Sehnsucht zog ihn einfach mit sich. Vergangenes Unrecht ließ sich nicht mit gegenwärtigem Unrecht wieder gut machen. Nichts konnte die Vergangenheit reparieren, weil es Unsinn war, Zustände der Seele als kaputt oder ganz zu beschreiben. Was sich etwas neu zusammen setzte, sollte nicht am alten Zustand bewertet werden. Alles sollte frisch und neu und zum ersten Mal erschaffen betrachtet werden, als hätte die mächtige Hand Gottes sie gerade erst in die Existenz geholt.

Arthurs Hand schob sich in seine. Sherlock spürte seinen Schmerz stärker als den eigenen. Vernünftig war es nicht, doch auch das war eine Bewertung. Was sich neu zusammen setzt, betrachte so, als habe es gerade erst den Boden der Existenz betreten.

»Fast wäre es mir lieber, er wäre dort gestorben«, sagte Sherlock mit Blick aus dem Fenster.

Vielleicht glaubte Arthur es für eine Sekunde, vielleicht brauchte er auch einen Atemzug, um das Mitgefühl abzuschütteln. »Fast.« Er lehnte die Stirn gegen Sherlocks von ihm abgewandte Schulter. 

»Ich will nichts als frei sein. Auch wenn es feige klingt.«

Arthur rieb die Nase an Sherlocks blauem Morgenmantel. »Nicht jede Versklavung muss gegen den freien Willen sein.«

»Diese ist es.«

»Warum liebst du ihn dann?« Arthur löste das Gesicht von ihm. »Ehrlich, nach allem…Warum liebst du ihn?«

Wenn er die Antwort gewusst hätte, dann wäre er frei. 

 

*

 

Am Flughafen musste John vierzig Minuten warten, dann war sein Gepäck eingecheckt und er konnte die halbe Stunde, die ihm bis zum Boarding blieb, zwischen den Geschäften und den Hunderten von Menschen vertreiben. John rief Sherlock unter der Nummer an, während er sich setzte, um einen Kaffee etwas abseits vom Trubel zu trinken. Niemand nahm ab. Nahm dem fünften Klingel sprang die Mailbox mit einer automatisierten Ansage an. Er legte auf.

Mit einem Seufzen rührte er in seiner dampfenden Tasse, damit sich der Zucker auflösen konnte. Eine Weile betrachtete er das Treiben um sich herum, das ihn jedoch zunehmend stresste. Ein Flughafen war ein seltsamer Ort. Nicht mehr hier und noch nicht da, eine kalte Zwischenwelt voller überteuertem Kaffee und unzureichenden Sitzmöglichkeiten.

Er zog sein Handy erneut hervor, starrte es an. 

Was hätte er wohl als 18-jähriger gegen das Chaos in seiner Brust unternommen?

*

John ließ viel Zeit vergehen, unfreiwillig allerdings, bis er sich auf eine Formulierung festlegen wollte. Er saß im Café einer Kleinstadt, das gleichzeitig ein überraschend modern eingerichtetes Diner war. Schmutzigweiße kuglige Lampen hingen von der Decke, die ihn an Hoden erinnerten, und er konnte nicht aufhören, immer wieder zu ihnen hoch zu schauen und zu grinsen.

Das Lächeln der Bedienung war so künstlich wie das dunkelbraune Gebräu, das sie hier als Tee servierten. Es schmeckte süß wie Cola. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, das Café, dass nicht ›Digsy’s‹ sondern Hodenhimmel hätte heißen sollen, nicht zu verlassen, bis er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte. Besser, er machte es schnell, bevor er gleich ins Zuckerkoma fiel.

>   
> An: S Holmes  
> 4.12 pm  
> Bin für einige Tage nichtig London. Ich besuche Freunde, bin gerade in Lincoln, NE, gelandet. Scheiß Wetter.  
> Wirst du mich vermissen?  
> 

 

Na also. Das wäre geschafft.

 

*

 

Statt der im Fahrplan des öffentlichen Nahverkehrs angegebenen Fahrzeit brauchte John fast doppelt so lang. Der Regen bildete auf den schlechten Straßen einen knöcheltiefen Film, und der Bus kam nur langsam voran.

Zuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Tränen oder Regen lief ihm übers Gesicht, als er schließlich an die Haustür klopfte, die so dick wie Pappe zu sein schien. Das schlechte Wetter hatte sich zu einem mittelheftigem Sturm ausgewachsen. Die Tränen waren nur eingebildet, auch wenn er Grund genug zum Weinen gehabt hätte.

»Wer bist du denn?«

Ein Mädchen stand in der Tür, mit viel zu vielen Haare, die noch dazu völlig zerzaust waren. Sie hielt einen Potter-Band an ihre Brust gepresst, die Augen misstrauisch und wachsam.

»Du musst Michelle sein, hi.« Er wischte sich die feuchte Hand an der nassen Jeans ab. Das Haus hatte kein Vordach. Der Regen prasselte unbarmherzig auf ihn herab. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie mit einem langen Blick bedachte, mehr jedoch nicht. »Ich bin John. John Watson.«

»Du redest aber komisch.«

»Das liegt daran, dass ich aus England komme.«

»Mama sagt, aus England kommen nur eingebildete Spinner.«

John rieb sich mit der ignorierten Hand über das Gesicht. Sein Lächeln war unwillkürlich. »Meistens stimmt das auch. Ist deine Mutter da? Ich dachte- sie erwartet mich.«

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und rief ihre Mutter in einem schamlos lauten Ton, den nur Kinder und Betrunkene sich zutrauten. Von hinten sahen ihre verfilzten Haare noch schlimmer aus.

Sekunden später trat eine Frau in den Flur, in blauen Latzhosen und einem Dutt, durch den ein Essstäbchen geschoben war. Trotz ihrer durch und durch lässigen Erscheinung, haftete etwas an ihr, an den Linien um ihren Mund herum, das ihr einen unnahbaren Eindruckt verlieh.

»John? John Watson?«

John nickte. Sie umarmte ihn wie einen Freund, nicht wie einen Fremden, und zu dem Regen auf seinem Gesicht gesellten sich schließlich doch Tränen, auch wenn sie nicht seine eigenen waren. »Komm rein«, sagte sie erstickt und dicht an seinem Ohr. Die Umarmung galt nicht ihm, sondern einem toten Army-Arzt, der ausgetrocknet von einem Laster gefallen war, weit, weit weg von hier. Sie galt Robert, ihrem toten Mann, und er erwiderte sie so, als könne er ihre Trauer damit heilen.

*

>   
> Von: S Holmes  
> 8.27 pm  
> John?  
> 

>   
> An: S Holmes  
> 8.27 pm  
> Wer sonst?  
> 

>   
> Von: S Holmes  
> 8.30 pm  
> Hier ist Arthur. Das ist meine Nummer.  
> 

 

Zu aufgedreht, um zu schlafen. Scotch pulsierte in seinen Adern, Eifersucht raubte ihm fast die Sinne. Im Haus seine gefallenen Kameraden herrschte eine unheimliche Stille. Er hatte sein eigenes Zimmer, es war klein, hatte jedoch Zugang zum Garten. Aus dem Sturm war endloser, weiche Regen geworden. Schwarzer Himmel, schwarze Bäume, Schatten auf dem nassen Rasen, die schwarz glänzten, falls das einen Sinn ergab. Einfach alles sah düster aus. 

Er hatte es seiner Gastgeberin ersparen wollen, doch schließlich hatte er ihr doch die Wahrheit über Roberts Tod gesagt. Sie nahm es gefasster auf, als er es erwartet hatte, fragte sogar noch nach Details. Entweder war sie die stärkste Witwe, die ihm je über den Weg gelaufen war oder eine Masochistin, die die Details brauchte, um sich das verdorrte Ende ihrer Liebe immer wieder vorzustellen, als brächte sie ihm das irgendwie näher.

Vielleicht war es ja so, überlegte John. Konnte es nicht sein, dass der Tod es war, der vereinte? Wenn sie sich vorstellte, mit ihnen auf dem Laster zu liegen wie Fische in der Sonne, deren Gewebe sich durch die Austrocknung kräuselte, konnte sie sich selbst vormachen, dass er nicht allein gewesen war, und dass sie nicht allein war. Wenn sie auf dem Laster gewesen wäre, wäre sie mit ihnen gestorben, neben ihrem Mann, und statt ihrer hätte sich die kleine Michelle mit ihren verfilzten Haaren tapfer von ihm angehört, wie Mommy und Daddy langsam von der hochkonzentrierten Säure ihres eigenen Urins zerfressen worden waren. Für immer im Tod vereint, und weil ihnen das nicht möglich war, half seine Witwe mit ihrer Phantasie nach.

Genauso habe ich es auch gemacht, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Phantasie. Ein mächtiges Werkzeug, das einzige, dass ihn wieder 18 Jahre alt machen konnte. Ein anderes neues Leben war ihm nicht vergönnt, und jetzt musste er auf dem Laster leben, auf dem er durch seine Entscheidungen gelandet war.

John griff nach dem Handy neben seinem Kopfkissen, um nach der Zeit zu sehen-

eine neue Nachricht. Herzklopfenauslösend.

>   
> Von: +447700900409  
> 8.57 pm  
> Wer auch immer dir gesagt hat, jemanden einzuschüchtern mache dich sexy, hat gelogen.  
> 

Er schrieb sofort zurück. Ihm war egal, wie sehr man ihm seine Verzweiflung anmerkte. 

>   
> An: +447700900409  
> 8.57 pm  
> Vielleicht willst du nochmal beurteilen, wie sexy ich bin, wenn ich dir ein Foto schicke.  
> 

>   
> Von: +447700900409  
> 8.58 pm  
> Du bist nicht mehr 18, John. Aber ich wette, du wärst es gern wieder.  
> 

>   
> An: +447700900409  
> 9.00 pm  
> Alles, was ich gerne wäre, ist dein Freund.  
> 

 

Diesmal bekam er nicht sofort eine Antwort. Frustriert warf er das Handy auf die Bettdecke.

Als er wieder erwachte, spürte er sofort, dass nicht viel Zeit vergangen war. Ein Blick auf das Handy, keine Nachricht. Die Unruhe war hartnäckig. John versuchte, sie mit einer weiteren Nachricht zu verjagen.

 

>   
> An: +447700900409  
> 10.23 pm  
> Alles, was ich gerne wäre, ist dein Freund.  
> Und dass du wieder Single bist.  
> 

 

Er schlief wieder ein, während er auf eine Antwort wartete, die nicht kam.

 

*

 

Es war ein anderes Leben hier. Heilsam, unbelastet. Nachdem der erste Monat verstrichen war, hatte John gut vier Pfund zugenommen und soviel geschlafen wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.  
Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass die Freundlichkeit der Menschen um ihn herum größtenteils gespielt war. Er hatte sich etwas vorgemacht, das begriff er jetzt, wenn er gedacht hatte, alles könnte wieder so sein wie zuvor, vor Afghanistan, vor seiner Entführung, vor dem Tod seines Vaters. Alles hatte sich geändert, und hier, mit etwas Abstand, fühlte er sich nicht mehr schwach, nur weil er mehr Zeit brauchte, zurückzufinden. Es war okay. Alles war okay. Ihm gefielen die oberflächlichen Bekanntschaften, die kaum tiefer sanken als der Teelöffel in seinem Kaffee, auf den er neuerdings umgestiegen war.

Die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachte er draußen. Er half Roberts Hinterbliebenen im Haushalt, dankbar für die körperliche Arbeit, und schließlich auch den Verwandten und Freunden der Familie. Er unterhielt sich mit Michelle über Literatur, auf eine Weise, die ihn vergessen ließ, dass sie noch ein Kind war, das zwar über Shakespeare diskutieren konnte, aber Mühe hatte, sich selbst die Schuhe zuzubinden. Und sie redeten über Robert, manchmal, wenn die Dunkelheit die Geschäftigkeit des Tages durch Schwermut ersetzte. Eine eigenartige Distanz schien ihn einzulullen, vom Moments des Erwachens bis er sich wieder schlafen legte. Wie ein Pflaster deckte sie offene Stellen ab und hielt Eindringlinge fern. Morgens, wenn alle anderen noch schliefen, ging er gern barfuß mit einer Tasse Kaffee in den Garten und hörte dem lärmenden Spektakel der Vögel zu, bevor die Welt erwachte und ihr Dröhnen das aufgeregte Gezwitscher übertönte. Er atmete hinein in den Frieden, und hörte zu. Mehr nicht. 

Ein weiterer Monat verstrich.

Er baute ein Gewächshaus für Tomaten, aß Eis, pflückte Brombeeren vom Strauch, dessen scharfe Stacheln ihn piesackten. Abends, wenn es nicht mehr so heiß war, goss er den Rasen und warf Michelle einen zufriedenen Blick zu, wenn sie es sich draußen auf der Bank bequem machte, um zu lesen.

Woche für Woche hatte er seine Rückreise aufgeschoben, bis er eines morgens erwachte und wie immer in den Garten trat, nur um zu fühlen, dass das Gras unter seinen nackten Füßen ihn frösteln ließ. Einfach so, über Nacht, fühlte er es wieder, Wärme, Kälte, Sehnsucht, Nähe. Er brauchte die Distanz nicht mehr. Er sehnte sich nach seiner Schwester, überraschenderweise, und nach Sherlock, was weniger überraschend war. John buchte sich ein Flugticket nach Europa.

Es war kein Abschied für immer, und er ging mit einem Lächeln. Er war eigentlich gekommen, um zu trösten, doch sie hatten ihm den Gefallen ebenfalls erwiesen.

*

 

Die Stille erfüllte ihn mit Grauen, einem Gefühl, als stellten selbst die feinen Härchen, die seine Haut bedeckten, sich auf Abwehr ein. Es war unnatürlich ruhig. Laubbäume, alt und hochgewachsen, verschlucken Lärm und Leben der Stadt und verwandelten den nährreichen Boden zu seinen Füßen in ein Reich der Schatten. Die Äste der hausgroßen Ungetüme spannten sich weit über die Steine und Fußwege hinweg, verflochten sich miteinander, als wollten sie einen Kokon bilden, als wollten sie Realität, Sonne und Zeit abschirmen. Irgendwie gelang es ihnen auch. 

Als John noch klein war, hatte seine Mutter mit ihm, Harry und ihrer Großmutter ein Mal das Grab ihres Opas besucht. Angelas Mutter war nicht alt geworden und das war die einzige klare Erinnerung, die John an sie hatte. Harry und er fanden es langweilig auf einem Friedhof und waren vor den beiden Erwachsenen voraus gegangen. 

»Nicht rennen«, mahnte Oma Barnwell. John mäßigte seinen Schritt sofort, doch Harry erlaubte sich noch ein paar Sekunden Ungehorsam, bevor sie der Aufforderung folgte. Um sich den langen Weg vom Friedhofstor zum Grab spannender zu machen, versuchten sie, wie Soldaten im Gleichschritt zu gehen, und schwenkten dabei ihre Arme, bis sie beinahe von Höhe der Schulter aus hinunter sausten.

Auch daran hatte ihre Großmutter etwas auszusetzen. »Schwenk deine Arme nicht so«, fuhr sie einen von ihnen an, wobei unklar blieb, wen sie meinte. »Damit läutest du die Todesglocken für deine Mutter!«

Sowas Absurdes hatte John noch nie gehört. 

Anscheinend dachte seine Mutter das Gleiche. »Mach ihnen keine Angst.«

»Das haben die Alten früher immer gesagt«, antwortete Großmutter, als würde das alles erklären.

Während der ganzen Zeit, die sie um einen Stein herum standen und schwiegen, dachte John darüber nach, wer oder was wohl ›die Alten‹ waren. Sie schienen eine Autorität zu besitzen, die sogar die seiner Eltern überstieg, und das beeindruckte ihn. Es beeindruckte ihn mehr als der gegenwärtige Tod, der ihm so fern schien wie der Mond.

 

Das Grab seines Vaters war nicht schwer zu finden. Der Friedhof war klein und er wusste aus dem Online-Teil einer Lokalzeitung, dass der Westteil bereits begradigt worden war, dort, wo die Toten länger als 100 Jahre in der Erde weilten. 

Eingelassen in eine Mauer, hinter einer schlichten kupferfarbenen Tafel verborgen, ruhten die Überreste. Blumen, inzwischen gelb und welk, waren in ein paar ausgewählte Steine gepflanzt worden, doch das nahm der Grabstelle nicht die Düsternis. John starrte auf den Namen, das Geburtsjahr, das Todesdatum. Tränen kamen nicht, oder überhaupt ein Gefühl, dass heftig genug war, um den Weg an die Oberfläche zu finden. 

Trauer empfand er durchaus, doch sie richtete sich mehr auf den Verlust einer Figur, die den Titel ›Vater‹ trug, als auf den realen Menschen. Einen anderen Vater bekam er nicht. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn er einen anderen Vater gehabt hätte. Doch dann fiel ihm keiner ein, den er sich lieber gewünscht hätte. 

Und wieder war es Zeit für einen Abschied. Vielleicht würde er sich besser fühlen, wenn er ein paar Tränen verdrückte, aber sie wollten nicht kommen, und so blieb John so stumm wie die unsichtbare Urne hinter der Tafel, bis seine Schritte ihn forttrugen.

 

*

 

Statt seines ursprünglichen Plans, sein altes Zuhause aufzusuchen, schwenkte er um auf ein Apartment für seinen Aufenthalt in Chesterfield. Vielleicht war es Feigheit oder Selbstschutz, oder aber er wusste, dass er dort nichts finden würde, weder eine Antwort noch eine weitere Frage.

Er hatte nur einen Tag hier eingeplant, um sich dann auf den Weg nach Derby zu machen, um seine Schwester zu besuchen. Seine Mutter spielte für ihn praktisch keine Rolle mehr, und er vermisste sie nicht einmal. Nicht wirklich, jedenfalls. Und nachdem was sich bei seiner letzten Begegnung mit Moriarty abgespielt hatte, wollte er nicht zu lange an diesem Ort verweilen.

Das, was er am Grab seines Vaters nicht hatte fühlen können, traf ihn umso heftiger, als John feststellen musste, dass in all den Jahren die Ruine der eingestürzten Fabrik nicht angerührt worden war. Er schaffte es nicht, auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu machen, als er hinter die Absperrung gekommen war.

Unkraut hatte sich seinen Weg durch die Überreste der alten Fabrik gebahnt. Der Schornstein stand noch, rußgeschwärzt, mit Unkraut zu seinen Füßen. Das Pleasure und all das Vergnügen, dass sich im Apartment über dem Club einst abgespielt hatte, war in sich zusammen gebrochen. 

Da stand er, in einem Minenfeld der Vergangenheit. Sie existierte nicht mehr, die Festung, die ihn aufgenommen hatte, als er ganz unten war. Ihr Rückgrat war gebrochen und hatte ihn schutzlos zurückgelassen. Langsam tat er ein paar Schritte und der Druck auf seine Brust nahm zu. Er weinte still, kein Ton kam ihm über die Lippen, bis er eine in sich zusammengefallene Wand erreichte und sich setzte. Stahlstreben ragten hier und dort aus dem Haufen hinaus, und es hätten nur noch ein paar kreischende Krähen gefehlt, um daraus eine Edgar-Allen-Poe-Kulisse zu machen.

Seltsam, wie die Zeit dieses Bild der Zerstörung eingefroren hatte, während andere Schauplätze trotz heilloser Verwüstung aussehen wie zuvor. Beliebig, oder doch nicht?

Er zog sein Handy hervor, das er nur sehr selten benutzte, und wählte eine Nummer. Es klingelte lange, bis jemand abnahm.

»Guten Abend, John.«

»Hi.«

Schweigen. 

Mit der freien Hand strich John über die dreckige Haut des Steins, auf dem er saß. Von seinem Kinn tropfte es in den Staub. »Hi«, wiederholte er leise. 

»Du klingst traurig«, sagte Sherlock, dessen Stimme keine Regung erkennen ließ.

»Ich bin traurig«, gab er zu. 

Sherlock atmete hörbar. Die Stille zwischen Ihnen wog schwer, fast schien sie unüberwindbar. „Es ist doch nicht wegen deinem Vater, oder?“

John überlegte einen Moment. „Nein“, antwortete er dann und holte tief Luft. „Nein. Es ist wegen uns.“

Sherlock schwieg.

„Ich bin zuhause, weißt du? Es sieht noch so aus wie früher, ein trostloser Anblick.“ Sein Blick weilte verzärtelt auf dem rußgeschwärzten Stein.

„Das ist vergangen, John. Mein zuhause ist jetzt hier.“

„Ich weiß.“ Johns Herz zitterte in seinem Brustkorb. „In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder in London, das wollte ich dir nur sagen. Suche mir einen Job, eine Wohnung, naja, was man eben so macht. Vielleicht… vielleicht darf ich dich hin und wieder besuchen, was denkst du?“

„Vielleicht.“

„Sherlock, bitte… Was auch immer ich tun muss, egal was du möchtest, ich werde dir-„

„Auf Wiederhören, John.“

Auf die Stille in der Leitung folgte das Kreischen von Krähen, die er nicht sehen, ihr hungriges Flügelschlagen jedoch erspüren konnte.

 

*

 

Es passierte fast von allein, als er zum zweiten Mal allein in einem Club war. Tanzend zwischen Menschen, die überwiegend halb so alt waren wie er. Er nahm die Pille, die ihm angeboten wurde und dachte nicht darüber nach, er nahm die Lippen, die ihm angeboten wurde, und dachte nicht darüber nach, und nach dem siebten Mal saß er mit einer Geschlechtskrankheit im Wartezimmer. Er konnte damit ja schlecht in ein medizinisches Veteranenzentrum gehen.

„Mr Watson?“, fragte die müde wirkende Arzthelferin in den halbvollen Warteraum hinein.

Er erhob sich und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, sich dort zu kratzen, wo es ihn ganz entsetzlich juckte. 

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hinter einem Eckschreibtisch saß eine dickliche Frau mit entspannter Ausstrahlung und einen brünetten Pferdeschwanz. „Na, Mr Watson, wo drückt denn der Schuh?“

„Nicht der Schuh ist es, wo es drückt“, erwiderte er. 

„Ihr Genital?“

„Ich fürchte, ja.“

„Ich verstehe. Jucken oder Stechen?“

„Jucken.“ 

„Aha.“ Sie tippte etwas in den Computer ein, dann zeigte sie auf einen Stuhl, der hinter einem weißen Raumteiler halb versteckt war. „Na dann machen Sie sich mal frei, und dann haben wir es bald hinter uns.“

Bald war ein dehnbaren Begriff. John kämpfte mit dem Drang sich tot zu stellen, nur um irgendwie da rauszukommen.

„Sie sollten es eigentlich besser wissen“, bemerkte die Ärztin, als er sich wieder anziehen durfte und sie nach vorn zum Schreibtisch zurück ging. „In Ihrem Alter…“

„Glauben Sie mir, die Tortur der letzten fünf Minuten wird mich davon abhalten, so etwas je wieder zu machen.“

Sie seufzte. „Es ist Ihr Leben, aber Scham sollte Sie nie von irgendwas abhalten, was Sie tun wollen. Gesunder Menschenverstand, ja, aber Scham… Scham macht Ihnen alles kaputt, glauben Sie mir.“

John empfand das als eine seltsame Aussage. „Wenn Sie mir einfach Beta-Rexolin verschreiben wür-„

„Ach, Sie sind Apotheker?“

„Arzt, eigentlich.“

„Wirklich? Sie waren so zahm, als ich sie untersucht habe, das ist untypisch.“

„Ich hab in Afghanistan gedient und hab mir jegliche Befindlichkeit, was das betrifft, abgewöhnt.“

„In Afghanistan, wirklich?“ Sie sah ihn interessiert an. „Stehen Sie zurzeit noch im Dienst des Militärs?“

John kam vollständig angezogen hinter dem Schirm hervor. „Nein. Ich hatte einige körperliche Verletzungen… und psychische ebenso, schätze ich.“ Das war das erste Mal, dass er das sagte. Die Ärztin übte eine erschreckende Entwaffnung auf ihn aus.

„Suchen Sie Arbeit?“

Ihm ging ein Licht auf. „Oh, ähm, ja. Eigentlich schon. Doch ich bin nicht sicher, ob meine Eignung als Arzt-„

Sie machte eine Handbewegung. „Kommen Sie am Freitag, 1245 Uhr in meine Praxis. Bringen Sie Ihre Bewerbungsunterlagen mit, Gott weiß, ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen, der mir in der Praxis hilft. Nichts allzu Aufregendes kann ich Ihnen bieten, aber dafür schießt hier niemand auf sie.“

„Wie erfreulich“, antwortete John trocken.

„Ich verschrieb Ihnen Ihre Salbe, und vielleicht kommen Sie am Freitag oder Sie kommen nicht, Ihre Entscheidung.“ Sie drehte sich zur Seite und machte eine Schublade auf. Sie griff in eine Pappkiste und holte eine Handvoll Kondome raus. Eins fiel auf den Boden.

„Upps“, sie griff danach, „So, das hätte wir. Reicht das bis Freitag, oder brauchen Sie noch mehr?“

Röte breitete sich auf Johns Wangen aus. Die Ärztin lachte. „Sie sind entzückend. Benutzen Sie das nächste Mal Kondome. Schützen Sie sich und ihre Partnerin, oder Ihren Partner, oder wen auch immer.“

„Ähm ja. Danke.“

„Kein Problem.“

Er verstaute die Kondome in seiner Jackentasche, holte sich das Rezept und stand wenig später draußen vor der Praxistür. Frische Winterluft wehte ihm um die Nase. Kein Schnee, aber Regen. Hoffnungen auf den Frühling. 

Er hatte noch soviel Zeit. 

 

*

 

„John?“

John sah auf und legte das Buch weg. „Sherlock, was für eine schöne Überraschung!“

Sherlock war in der Tür des Cafés stehen geblieben und kam nun auf ihn zu. Er musterte ihn und schien einige Schlussfolgerungen aus seinen Beobachtungen zu ziehen. „Dein neuer Job scheint dir gut zu bekommen.“

„Das stimmt. Möchtest du dich setzen?“

„Nein. Was machst du hier?“

„Ich lese.“ Er hielt das aufgeschlagene Buch hoch, so, dass Sherlock den Titel lesen konnte. 

„Ein Arztroman?“

„Wie du siehst. Die Sexszenen sind wirklich ausgesprochen pikant.“

„Schön für dich.“

Ihr Augenkontakt brachte Johns Magen dazu, sich aufzuplustern wie ein bockiges Huhn. „Kein neuer Eintrag seit November“, sagte er zufrieden.

Sherlock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er wirkte riesengroß, wie er so dastand, mit seinem offenen Mantel und dem freigelegten Schlüsselbein. „Was soll das, warum tauchst du hier auf?“

„Ich frage mich, ob du dich von ihm oder er sich von dir getrennt hat.“

„Stalking ist strafbar.“

„Du dich von ihm, da geh ich jede Wette ein.“

„Sie machen guten Kaffee.“

„Ich weiß.“ John spielte mit dem Henkel der leeren Tasse vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Ich wollte dich sehen. Du siehst gut aus.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Unnahbar. Entschlossen. Ein bisschen sauer.“

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, ich hab noch zu tun.“ Doch weder drehte er sich zur Tür noch setzten sich seine Füße in Bewegung. Er sah John nur an.

„Ich hab was für dich.“ Er blätterte durch das Buch, bis eine Quittung herausfiel. Auf die Rückseite war eine Adresse geschrieben. Er reichte sie Sherlock. „Falls du mal über alte Zeiten reden willst.“

„Das will ich auf keinen Fall.“

„Oder über was anderes. Bitte, nimm sie. Ich bin dein ältester Freund, oder nicht?“

Sherlock nahm den Zettel, knüllte ihn zusammen und zielte auf Johns Tasse. Das Papierknäuel landete punktgenau. „Ich weiß längst, wo du wohnst, hältst du mich für einen Anfänger?“

„Ich halte dich für den besten Mann, der mir je begegnet ist.“

Sherlocks Miene verdüsterte sich. „Das ist alles nur ein Witz für dich. Komm mir ja nicht zu nahe, John.“ Er drehte sich um. John rief seinen Namen, doch Sherlock entwich mit der warmen Luft des Cafés nach draußen.

 

*

 

„Was ist es, das du dir am meisten wünscht?“

John schwieg und nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Weisheit. Was ist mit dir?“

Harry schnaubte. Sie hockten betrunken auf dem Fußboden in ihrem Wohnzimmer, in dem es nach alten Polstermöbeln roch. „Frieden.“

John legte seinen Arm um ihre knochigen Schultern. „Vater ist tot.“

„Ich weiß, doch der Rest der Welt ist noch am Leben.“

„Das ist Frieden für dich? Vollkommen allein zu sein auf der Welt?“

„Nein, es gibt keinen Frieden, und am wenigsten, wenn ich mit mir allein bin.“ Sie rutschte nach vorn, damit Johns Arm ihren Kopf besser stützte. 

„Nein“, wiederholte er. „Es gibt keinen Frieden, solange du dich schämst. Weil du dich schämst, weil du denkst, wenn die anderen auf der Welt dich wirklich kennen würden, würden sie dich nicht lieben können, kannst du nicht glücklich sein. Aber du irrst dich. Da gibt es nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst.“

„Clara“, antwortete sie nur.

„Du bist eine Überlebende, wie ich. Das ist alles, was wir tun. Überleben. Und das reicht nicht. Willst du nicht auch mehr?“

„Ich dachte, ich schaffe es dieses Mal. Sieben Monate trocken.“ Sie fing an zu weinen. „Selbst im Sterben erfährt er mehr Gerechtigkeit als ich.“

John ließ sie weinen, bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatte. Seine Wunden hatten begonnen zu heilen, doch ihr Vater hatte Harry zu einer lebenden Toten misshandelt. Harry, begriff er, hatte nie einen Sherlock gehabt. 

Als sie eingeschlafen war, schüttete er den Alkohol weg und brachte die Flaschen nach draußen. Er riss alle Fenster auf und machte eine Liste, was er morgen einkaufen wollte, damit seine Schwester etwas im Kühlschrank hatte. 

Er fand eine Packung Zigaretten, zündete sich eine an. Ging nach draußen, lief über die Straße. Lauschte dem Treiben des Güterbahnhofs in der Nähe. Setzte sich auf eine Steinmauer, die ein Elektrogeschäft von einem Spielplatz trennte.

Er griff nach seinem Handy. 0204 Uhr. Gerade die rechte Zeit. Er ließ es klingeln, doch niemand nahm ab. Er zündete sich eine zweite Zigarette an. Sein Handy vibrierte, er nahm den Anruf an.

„Hi, Sherlock.“

„Ich empfehle, die Dosis deiner Schlaftabletten zu erhöhen.“ Es raschelte, klang wie eine Bettdecke.

„Hast du schon geschlafen?“

„Nein. Ich hab gerade masturbiert, als du angerufen hast, und wollte erst fertig werden.“ Ein Feuerzeug wurde angezündet, John vernahm das Aufflammen der Feuerzunge.

„War es gut?“

„Adäquat, ja.“

John stellte ihn sich vor, nackt zwischen weißen, dicht mit Daunenfedern gefüllten Kissen, die Wangen gerötet, und die Locken fielen ihm in die Stirn. „Deine Stimme klingt ganz rau.“

„Das bildest du dir nur ein.“

„Ich vermisse meinen besten Freund.“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Ich… ich vermiss dich.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Sherlock.

„Aber ich verstehe, warum du das tust, oder tun musst. Ich verstehe. Hab ich zuerst nicht, aber ich bin dahinter gekommen. Und ich respektiere dich, und das was du tust. Was du tun musst, wie auch immer.“ Er nahm den letzten Zug der Zigarette. „Danke. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass du da warst.“

„Ich sollte jetzt auflegen.“

Die Zigarette fiel zu Boden und rollte unter Johns schmutzigen Stiefel. Wenn ich doch nur nicht zu spät wäre…

„Ich lege jetzt auf.“ Doch Sherlock tat es nicht.

John hörte ihm zu, hörte sein Atmen in der Stille. Er fühlte eine dünne Matratze unter sich, in einem kalten Fabrikraum, und den warmen Atem an seinem Hals. Abrupt stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Als ich deine letzte E-Mail bekommen hatte, als ich noch-, noch ‚da' war, da… wollte ich sterben. Nur für einen Moment, aber wenn der Gedanke erstmal da ist… Ich- ich bin froh, dass ich es nicht getan habe. Dass ich nach Hause gekommen bin. Dass-“, und so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Er legte sofort auf. 

Dass ich dich atmen hören kann. Es war ihm zu peinlich, das laut zu sagen. 

 

*

 

Sherlock legte das Handy auf den Nachttisch und drückte die Zigarette aus. Aus dem offenen Fenster wehte es kalt ins Zimmer, doch unter der Decke war es warm. Statt vollkommener Dunkelheit wechselten sich sattes und mattes, sanftes und herbes Grau ab. Eine Weile fiel sein Blick durch die vertrauten Formen seines Schlafzimmers hindurch und verstrickte sich in verschiedene Gedankenfetzen. Minuten verstrichen. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite, fixierte nun den Nachtschrank. 

Nach vierzehn Minuten gab er auf. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, machte das Licht an und griff nach dem Handy. Wählte seine Nummer. Wartete.

„Hi“, sagte John am anderen Ende. Er klang wach.

„Hi“, erwiderte Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woodkid, 'I love you', Quintet Version  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-nFIo4f71g


End file.
